


El lado oscuro de la luna

by Joy_Ruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Others character, more pairing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 224,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ruth/pseuds/Joy_Ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El “Tine dubh”, un antiguo campo de peligrosos y cuestionados rituales de Druidas y Darach (pertenecientes al clan Calcavecchia) y con una extraña relación con el Nemeton de Beacon Hills, ha permanecido inactivo por más de trescientos años… Hasta que en una luna nueva Jennifer Blake lo manipula para revivir a un “Caminante del alba”, Allison Argent.</p><p>Meses después de acabar con la “Deadpool”, una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre todas las criaturas sobrenaturales de Beacon Hills ¿Qué son exactamente estos “Caminantes del alba”? ¿Y qué es en realidad el “bosque de las almas perdidas”? ¿Por qué Jennifer Blake reviviría a un antiguo miembro de la manada de Scott McCall? ¿Cómo tomará esto el pack de Scott McCall? Y de repente, más “Caminantes del alba” comienzan a aparecer…</p><p>Parejas principales: Scallison (Scott/Allison), Sterek (Derek/Stiles), Petopher (Peter/Chris), Jacksaac (Jackson/Isaac), Briam (Brett/Liam)… Y otras parejas que puedan llegar a aparecer más adelante… porque varios personajes más van a aparecer, no por eso con menor peso (la mayoria)</p><p> </p><p>Capítulo VIII: Lo que había antes del arcoíris ---> Es principalmente Petopher y un capítulo en "flashback", Kate incluida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caminantes del alba

**Author's Note:**

> Sinopsis completa de la historia: 
> 
> (Leerlo es Opcional, pasa que en el "Summary" no me dejaban escribirlo completo)
> 
> El “Tine dubh”, un antiguo campo de peligrosos y cuestionados rituales de Druidas y Darach (pertenecientes al clan Calcavecchia) y con una extraña relación con el Nemeton de Beacon Hills, ha permanecido inactivo por más de trescientos años… Hasta que en una luna nueva Jennifer Blake lo manipula para revivir a un “Caminante del alba”, Allison Argent.
> 
> En el proceso, algo más (oscuro y peligroso) ha sido liberado del “bosque de las almas perdidas”, el equivalente al Purgatorio para los Druidas y sitio donde están encadenados los “Caminantes del alba”, y se dirige a pasos voraces hacia Beacon Hills, hacia Scott McCall y su manada, alertando a los Calcavecchia y a los más experimentados cazadores.
> 
> Meses después de acabar con la “Deadpool”, una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre todas las criaturas sobrenaturales de Beacon Hills ¿Qué son exactamente estos “Caminantes del alba”? ¿Y qué es en realidad el “bosque de las almas perdidas” y cómo funciona? ¿Por qué Jennifer Blake reviviría a un antiguo miembro de la manada de Scott McCall? ¿Y por qué Allison Argent se transformó en un “Caminante del alba”?
> 
> ¿Acaso Jennifer Blake realizó un sacrificio con un alma inocente para revivirla? ¿Qué tan viva está en realidad? ¿O es que el ritual todavía no se realizó? ¿Cómo tomará esto el pack de Scott McCall? ¿La aceptarán o se negarán a permitir que un sacrificio sea realizado incluso si es necesario para que Allison regrese a ellos, si fuera el caso? ¿Y quién o qué es realmente Loraley, la joven druida que abrió el acceso al “bosque de las almas perdidas”?
> 
> Y de repente, más “Caminantes del alba” comienzan a aparecer ¿Quién los trajo? ¿Y cuál es la secuencia que determina quién sale y quién no del bosque neblinoso? ¿Es acaso esa joven desconocida, Loraley, la que los está trayendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y quién es el que se encuentra detrás de todo y busca fervientemente destruir a la manada de Scott McCall? ¿Y qué relación guarda exactamente con Peter Hale?

** Capítulo I ** **: Caminantes del alba**

 

No era la primera vez que despertaba en medio de la madrugada sudado y al borde de un ataque de pánico. Pero algo en esa noche había sido diferente. Ya sea culpa de la lluvia torrencial, de que Malia y su padre apenas habían conseguido despertarlo luego de arduos intentos o que por alguna extraña razón se había sentido diferente, más real. Por eso salió corriendo de su casa sin mirar la hora y condujo de manera automática hasta el loft. El refugio de la manada, tal como Kira y Liam lo habían apodado.

Quería creer que esa era la razón, pero la verdad es que no podía hablarlo con nadie más. Mencionar a Allison era abrir esa herida sangrante en el corazón de Lydia y Scott, sus mejores amigos. Y Derek era lo más cercano a un amigo que podía tener después de ellos. El único que podía comprender lo que se sentía.

—¿Hace cuánto que sucede? Que sueñas con esa especie de Allison en el Nemeton— inquirió Derek al cabo de unos minutos.

—¡Era Allison! No una especie. Era ella —corrigió Stiles, inconscientemente levantando la voz, pero volviendo a disminuirla enseguida, todavía nervioso— Con ojos rojos, pero era ella —acotó bajando su mirada al leer su expresión a la perfección, esa ceja levantada de incredulidad que siempre lo alteraba— Después del Nogitsune. Empecé a soñar con Allison después de que lo derrotamos. La escena es como te la conté, siempre la misma, nunca varía una sola palabra. Pero antes los sueños eran distanciados. Ahora sueño con ella todos los días, a veces más de una vez… Y siento que cada día que pasa se vuelve más real. Temo que se vuelva realidad. O al menos mi realidad, que quede atrapado en mi propia pesadilla.

—Me suena a cierto deja vú —bromeó Derek resoplando una risa, dándose cuenta tarde de que lo había dicho en voz alta al ver la expresión confusa del contrario— Lo siento. Sólo recordé cuando Kate me atacó antes de llevarme a México. Soñé contigo. Estábamos en los vestuarios del colegio y yo te contaba…

—¿Por qué soñaste conmigo?— lo interrumpió.

—¿Cómo sabes si sigues soñando? Tus dedos. En el sueño me lo dijiste, tienes más dedos…

—O estos se ven deformes. Varían de tamaño y hasta pueden parecer de extraterrestres, monstruosos. Además de que no puedes leer nada —acotó volviendo a interrumpirle y suspiró, procediendo a ponerse de pie— Oye, lo siento. Tienes razón, sólo es un tonto sueño. No debí venir. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. No es tan importante. Ni siquiera…

—Stiles —pronunció Derek de manera firme, interrumpiendo su verborragia, y lo miró serio hasta que el menor decidió obedecer su orden muda y tomar asiento en el sofá; suspiró y ablandó su semblante— El Nogitsune creó muchas ilusiones en tu mente mientras existió, pero él ya no está. Lo derrotamos, Stiles. No va a volver. Y él no era tú. No fuiste tú el que mató a Allison. Soñar con ella sólo es parte de tu remordimiento. Ya no tienes a Marin para hablarle de estas cosas como solías hacerlo y dudo que lo hayas hecho con alguien, pero no eres culpable de su muerte. Nadie te culpó nunca por ello, ni siquiera Chris, así que olvídate de eso. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que hacerlo.

—¿Cómo lo superaste tú? Cuando mataste a Paige… Peter nos lo contó a Cora y a mí— aclaró ante su rostro desconcertado, tal vez un poco asustado de que el lobo fuese a estrellarlo contra una pared como solía hacer en sus primeros tiempos.

—Tenía que ser Peter —expresó extrañamente sin disgusto, resoplando una sonrisa nostálgica— A diferencia de ti, yo siempre preferí no hablar las cosas con nadie. Teniendo en cuenta que vivía en una manada de lobos donde no podías encubrir ninguna emoción, tampoco el olor del lugar a donde habías estado o con quiénes habías pasado el rato, me resultaba mejor ser reservado. Pero mi entrometido tío nunca hacía caso de las preferencias de los demás. No sabías cómo había hecho para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, pero él siempre lo sabía todo. Incluso te leía por completo antes de que pronunciaras una sola palabra. Él lo sabía todo. Y también sabía qué decir. Aunque no querías escucharlo, él te hablaba. Y siempre te tranquilizaba. Fueron sus palabras y el cariño de mi madre los que me permitieron superarlo.   

—¿Qué fue lo que te impidió caer después?— cuestionó mordiendo la uña de su pulgar derecho, encorvado apoyando los codos en las rodillas y con la mirada fija adonde Boyd había caído muerto.

Derek no supo qué responder. Ninguno de los dos había estado ahí cuando sucedió el incendio. Sólo Laura. Y aunque acababa de transformarse en la nueva alfa, su hermana lloró desconsolada en sus brazos como una niña pequeña hasta que cayó dormida. Deaton estaba. Él había hablado. Pero obviamente no era lo mismo, sus palabras no tenían el efecto de la parafrasería de su tío. Sería tal vez que había tenido que volverse frío para absorber el dolor de su hermana y el suyo, pero ni siquiera él sabía cómo lo había superado.

Lo observó unos instantes en silencio, pensando en las palabras que mejor servirían, y lo halló tan concentrado. Siguió la línea de visión del chico y ahí comprendió a lo que se refería, a cuando sus manos habían vuelto a matar a uno de los suyos. Suspiró con pesadez. Esa respuesta la sabía. Otra vez había sido su tío. El único hombre sobre la Tierra que probablemente nunca haya sentido remordimiento alguno por la sangre que manchaba sus manos.

—Ustedes —respondió, obteniendo la mirada desconcertada que esperaba— Y que de alguna manera todavía tenía una manada. Había perdido a todos mis betas y ya no era un alfa, pero éramos una especie de manada. O eso me dijo mi tío con sus palabras enrevesadas. Y que no podía desaprovecharlo. Ese Peter… Creo que a veces tenía ciertos lapsos de lucidez— bromeó y rió pensando en la expresión que pondría su tío si lo escuchara.

—¿Crees que cometimos un error al encerrarlo en Eichen House?

Y aunque Stiles siempre había sido el primero en desconfiar de Peter y en aseverar a todos que ninguna de sus intenciones eran buenas, nunca estuvo de acuerdo en lo que hicieron. Una cosa era encerrarlo en ese psiquiátrico ¡¿Pero con Valack?! Era casi lo mismo que el Nogitsune había hecho con él. Nadie en el mundo, ni siquiera Peter, merecía una condena eterna como esa. Y lo recordó. Los lobos vivían mucho más que un humano, dos veces más, tal vez tres si sacaba cálculos con los datos que tenía sobre la alfa Satomi ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil sacar edades de todas esas malditas criaturas sobrenaturales?

—Tenemos que despertarlo— exigió ante el silencio prolongado del lobo, si bien por dentro reconocía que la especie de coma en la que Valack lo había inducido podría ocasionar algo peor que lo que el fuego había hecho, que podría ir por todos ellos con otra nueva Deadpool y esta vez probablemente no sobrevivirían.

—No hay manera, lo sabes. Nunca podrás convencer a Lydia.

—Cualquier Banshee podría hacerlo. Y eso sería más peligroso. Meredith…

—Meredith y Peter ya no están atados. Ella comprendió que mi tío estaba equivocado, que el que le ordenó llevar a cabo la Deadpool fue un lobo herido y salido de sus cabales.

—¿Qué tan seguro estás de que lo entendió?— insistió tozudo como sólo él era.

—Porque Lydia estuvo haciendo con Meredith lo que tú con Malia, readaptarla a la sociedad. Pero si no estás tan seguro, ayúdala. De hecho, creo que eso sería lo mejor. No desconfió de que Lydia pueda conseguirlo, pero Cora siempre repetía que parecías un domesticador de animales, como ese que daban por la tele cuando ella era pequeña y que le encantaba. No se perdía un solo capítulo —sonrió ante el recuerdo y enseguida suspiró desanimado— Lástima que no te funcionó con Peter. Cora tenía la esperanza de que pudieras conseguirlo.  

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—Dios me libre de tener que hacerlo. Ella es más terca que tú, Stiles. Jamás entenderá que nuestro tío nunca volverá a ser el que era. Tú al menos comprendes que Scott no tenía más remedio, pero ella ni siquiera va a agradecer que lleve una política de no matar personas. Arremeterá contra Scott. Va a enloquecer y no voy a ser capaz de detenerla… No quiero atacarla. Tampoco quiero que se vuelva como Peter— explicó con la voz quebrada, asustado de sus propias palabras.

Stiles no lo dudó. Se levantó, caminó hasta donde Derek, se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro como contención. Tal como aquella vez en que Boyd murió, así lo sintió el lobo, y extrañamente el dolor disminuyó. “ _El calor de la manada_ ”, lo llamarían los viejos lobos.

Observó el loft en el radio de su alcance, tan cargado de muebles desde que los chicos lo habían bautizado como la guarida de la manada. Cojines y sillones abarrotaban el centro, mientras la cristalería y la vajilla atosigaban los muebles de su cocina. Tres años atrás no se hubiera imaginado el vuelco abismal que iba a tomar su vida al cruzarse con Scott McCall y Stiles Stilinsky.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—¿Acaso es lo único que comes?— bromeó Isaac cuando la camarera dejó los pedidos sobre la mesa y los ojos del otro lobo brillaron como si estuviera mirando un filete jugoso.

—Es una droga sana— se defendió Jackson con una sonrisa antes de atacar su tostado de jamón y queso, volviendo a hacer reír al rubio.

Le gustaba su risa. Le gustaba provocarla. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus compañeros de manada, creyó que no volvería a verlo reír nunca más porque Erica y Boyd eran como hermanos para él. Y se lo reiteró a sí mismo cuando se enteró de que Allison había muerto en brazos de Scott, reiterándole su amor incondicional como la Julieta de Shakespeare, así lo había descrito Lydia (cuando había sido capaz de hablar), aunque había mantenido un romance con el rubio. Miró a Chris y éste le sonrió, quitando enseguida la mirada y la expresión y concentrándose en su bistec. Maldito cazador, siempre leía y deducía antes que los demás, provocándole a veces una especie de tensión, nerviosismo.

—Lo llaman “ _Tine dubh_ ” (*)—manifestó Deaton de pronto, al terminar de escribir unos datos en su cuaderno, dando un hondo suspiro y tocándose el mentón, expresión que pocas veces le había visto Chris en su vida, pero que no indicaba nada bueno.

—No me importa cómo se llame. No quiero volver a poner un pie en ese lugar. Por favor, díganme que no tenemos que volver allí— exigió Isaac con la expresión de un niño encaprichado, cruzándose de brazos.

— Se sentía horrible. Todas esas emociones y esos olores… El olor era peor— acotó Jackson en apoyo a su compañero.

—Tal vez tengamos que echar otro vistazo. Sólo uno más, chicos. Vamos, son lobos. Han pasado por más que esto. Sólo un día más —pidió Chris con esa misma paciencia y expresión suplicante que siempre conseguía convencer a su preciosa Allison, luego de cruzar miradas preocupadas con el otro hombre— Vean el lado bueno, si no nos hubiéramos cruzado con Jackson, estaríamos liados en torno a este asunto por semanas.

—Créeme. Nada como un bosque profundo liberado de personas que te ametrallan con sus miedos y apestan a emociones. Si no fuera por el bosque, ni siquiera sé cómo hubiera sobrevivido en esta ciudad donde todos conocen a los Whittemore— se quejó el joven británico, reiterando la razón de conocerse en profundidad los bosques de la ciudad, sin querer confesar que de alguna manera le recordaba a su vieja Beacon Hills.

—Sus lobos no conocen el lugar ni lo que significa, pero sienten lo que es. Es por eso que ustedes creen que están nerviosos, cuando en verdad sus lobos están aterrados. Aunque no les guste la palabra, es así, se encuentran helados de miedo. Había escuchado casos de criaturas sobrenaturales que habían estado en ese lugar y que no podían controlar sus emociones. Y no entendían por qué les pasaba— explicó Deaton.

—¿Y qué es ese Tune…?— preguntó Isaac haciendo ademán con su mano al no terminar la palabra, como diciendo “ _lo que sea que se llame_ ”.

—“ _Tine dubh_ ” —reiteró el hombre conteniendo la risa— Un antiguo campo druida. Y un poderoso centro de hechicería. Los más… cuestionables. Sí. Cuestionables rituales se han ejecutado en esa zona, deshabitada y en desuso por más de trescientos años. Al principio me costó reconocerlo. Los mismos Druidas temían ese lugar…

—¿Cómo podían temerle si era de ellos?— inquirió Isaac, con esa manía que tenía de interrumpir a las personas.

—Porque ellos no lo usaban. Los Darach lo hacían ¿Recuerdas a Jennifer? —preguntó mirándolo con una sutil sonrisa, consciente de que esos niños jamás olvidarían a un sujeto como ella; y consiguió lo que pretendía, el nerviosismo latente del muchacho— Esa es la razón por la que era temido. Rituales oscuros y cientos de sacrificios se han realizado allí. Los Calcavecchia eran el clan que regía esas tierras, mezcla de Druidas y Darach. Un día las cosas se les fueron de las manos a los Darach de la tribu y Los Druidas decidieron poner un alto. Los cazaron, los condenaron y sellaron el “ _Tine dubh_ ” para evitar que se desaten nuevos accidentes. Era eso o que el clan completo desapareciera, cazado por todos los Druidas del mundo en un intento por mantener el equilibrio a como dé lugar. Ahora alguien o algo destruyó las barreras de protección y utilizó el “ _Tine dubh_ ” hace menos de una semana.

—Y quieres encontrar a los Calcavecchia para saber si tienen algo que ver. Pero hay algo más ¿Cierto?— inquirió Chris preocupado, algo en ese nombre le producía resquemor.

—Tal vez sea simple casualidad, pero antes de enterarme de esto me enviaron un viejo libro donde, entre varias cosas, contaban una antigua historia. Muy particular. Los llamaban “ _Hikers albain_ ”, los “ _Caminantes del alba_ ”. En otras leyendas, “ _los Malditos del Tártaro_ ”. Los Druidas tenían la creencia de que además de este mundo y el de los muertos, o el cielo y el infierno, existía un mundo paralelo conocido como “ _el bosque de las almas perdidas_ ”. Un lugar oscuro y neblinoso, gris, triste, a donde iban a parar las almas de aquellos seres que no pudieron morir realmente, los que quedaron con cuentas pendientes o llenos de rencor, aquellos que no han comprendido todavía que han muerto, los que han sido condenados, los que se niegan a morir y los que de alguna manera se han relacionado a la oscuridad o un canal energético muy poderoso.

—El Nemeton— pronunció el cazador con un hilo en la voz, sabiendo que de manera indirecta estaban hablando de su hija.

—Como dije, puede ser simple casualidad, pero…

—¿Y quién le dio el libro?— cuestionó Jackson curioso y un poco escéptico, inconsciente de lo que ese antiguo árbol sagrado representaba realmente para Christopher Argent.

—Mi hermana. Por eso llamé a Chris. Porque estoy seguro de que lo que sucedió en “ _Tine dubh_ ” está relacionado a Beacon Hills. Lo que sea que fue liberado o resucitado, irá hacia Scott y su manada.

Chris suspiró cansado y se frotó el rostro. No habían pasado siquiera dos meses desde que había finalizado el incidente con su hermana y los Berserkers. Todavía no había podido encontrar a Kate y los Calavera le habían permitido el tiempo necesario para que trabajara con Deaton, conscientes de su lealtad, pero en algún momento debía volver con ellos y los problemas en Beacon Hills nunca se resolvían fácilmente. La última vez habían conseguido regresar todos a casa y como un idiota había creído que, con Peter fuera de camino y encerrado para siempre en Eichen House, Scott y sus amigos podrían al fin vivir una vida tranquila por el resto de sus vidas, lo que su preciosa Allison sería incapaz de hacer.

Isaac empezó a comprender la urgencia en el llamado de Deaton y qué hacían ellos ahí. De una manera u otra equivalía a regresar a casa y no estaba seguro de estar preparado para hacerlo. Miró a su derecha a su tutor con esa expresión de cachorro herido que tantas veces en el pasado había conseguido todos los dulces de su vieja amiga Erica en un intento por animarlo. Y desvió su mirada tratando de no herir más a ese hombre a quien la vida lo había vapuleado de todas las maneras habidas y por haber.

¿Realmente podía un ser humano pasar por tanto y seguir de pie? Nunca entendería cómo era capaz de levantarse todas las mañanas como si nada le estuviera faltando y acostarse por la noche sin derramar una sola lágrima ¿Acaso había llorado ya todo lo que una persona podía llorar en vida?

—Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo más se van a quedar?— preguntó Jackson tratando de fingir indiferencia.

Después de todo, nunca le costó fingir ante los demás, algo que parecía haber nacido con él. Incluso su alfa había elogiado su capacidad de engañar a los lobos cuando se lo proponía, incapaz de poder leerlo algunas veces en el poco tiempo que habían convivido.

—Creí que tal vez te apetecería volver con nosotros— mencionó Chris actuando normal, como todo soldado de hierro, tal como su padre lo había entrenado.

—No sé si estoy preparado para regresar.

—Podemos intentarlo juntos— propuso el otro lobo, colocando una mano sobre la de su compañero, produciéndole una extraña sensación de tibieza.

No obstante, dos muchachas pasaron cerca suyo cuchicheando embelesadas que hacían una bonita pareja y que querían un novio tan tierno como el rubio de la chalina. Ni siquiera el suspiro enamorado de una de ellas pasó desapercibido para sus oídos lobunos. Isaac enseguida retiró su mano ruborizado y Jackson, por el contrario, estalló en una risa desaforada. Aquél le arrojó el platito de maníes de cerámica, vacío menos de diez minutos atrás por su compañero, y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—Igual no es como si fuera así. Somos betas del mismo alfa. Por consiguiente, seríamos como hermanos. Y el incesto es asqueroso.

—Que seamos una manada no significa que seamos hermanos porque nunca vamos a compartir la misma sangre ¿Sino qué me dices de Boyd y Erica?— refutó sobándose el brazo como si de verdad le hubiese dolido el golpe, tan teatrero como él era.

—Haz lo que quieras. Sólo trataba de ayudarte. Pero mejor lo podemos dejar aquí— manifestó lo último mirando a Chris.

El hombre sólo asintió con la cabeza, tratando de controlar la risa que le ocasionaba esa pequeña riña, la que no supo explicar por qué le recordó sus propias diatribas adolescentes con su hermana. Y había sido una suerte de alivio que su preciada Allison le dejara un lazo de unión con Isaac antes de partir. Eso en parte lo había ayudado a no caer tan profundo, porque todavía tenía alguien a quien cuidar.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Se desperezó debajo de las sábanas sin abrir los ojos y se acurrucó más abajo en la cama, decidida a volver a dormirse. Se sentía demasiado cansada, pero no recordaba haber pasado tantos días despierta o haberse quedado estudiando hasta tarde… o mirando una película a escondidas para que su madre no la regañara. Trató de pensar en lo último que había acontecido o dónde había estado, pero el cansancio le complicó las cosas.

También había algo extraño en el ambiente, alrededor suyo. Inspiró profundo y el aire se sintió pesado y cargado de olor a fresias. Olfateó las sábanas, efectivamente olían a fresias. Pero su madre detestaba ese olor porque le recordaba a su cuñada. Y siempre existió una disputa rara en torno a ellas que nunca pudo averiguar. Mas en ese instante lo recordó, ambas estaban muertas. Y muy lejos de ella, en otro infierno… o en otra parte de ese inmenso infierno del que ella había conseguido escapar tanto tiempo atrás.

Y, sin embargo, algo seguía sintiéndose extraño en el aire, al respirar. Abrió los ojos y observó todo tan blanquecino y borroso a través de las sábanas. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de adaptar sus sentidos y chasqueó sus dedos para correr las sábanas de su rostro, acostumbrada como estaba a que todo se moviera a su voluntad… pero nada sucedió.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama y observó hasta el mínimo resquicio visible de la desconocida habitación. Miró sus manos tan nítidas y frotó sus dedos, luego tocó su rostro y después las sábanas, como un niño cuando comienza a descubrir las cosas, sintiendo la textura de las mismas de un modo que hacía mucho tiempo tenía vedado. La rugosidad, lo liso, lo frío, la espuma del muñeco descocido al borde de la cama… hasta la tibieza de su propio cuerpo. Todo se sentía menos difuso y volátil de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Ligeramente esperanzada, se levantó y caminó hasta el espejo de la cómoda, encontrándose allí tan perfectamente Allison. Como la última vez que recordaba, aquella mañana en la que el Nogitsune había raptado a su mejor amiga, así de idéntico lucía su rostro. Se tocó los brazos como si fuera algo ajeno a su cuerpo y se emocionó al sentirse la piel de gallina ¿Entonces todo había sido un sueño? ¿Un estúpido y tonto sueño?

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —gritó Allison ansiosa y desesperada corriendo fuera de la habitación— ¡Papá! ¿Dónde estás, pa…? —mas se detuvo de golpe al entrar en la cocina y encontrarse con una joven de cabellos oscuros del otro lado de la mesada— Tú...

Y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente como un boomerang sin fuerza, pero certero. Negó con la cabeza de manera insistente, sus ojos vidriosos, la mirada en el suelo, su cuerpo temblando. Retrocedió hasta la sala, su mano en los labios mientras iba rebobinando los sucesos. Después de todo no había sido un sueño. Había muerto. Estaba muerta. Y su padre no volvería a su lado.

La joven salió por detrás, apenas abriendo la puerta para no invadirla. Su mirada preocupada, nerviosa tanto como ella, dudosa de acercarse, la misma Loraley de siempre. Y no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de las ganas de llorar que la embargaban. Inspiró profundo y volvió a sonreír, esta vez más sincera y relajada.

El bosque oscuro había sido real. Estaba allí fuera, en alguna parte, esperando el momento en que los arcoíris desaparecieran y ella volviera a caer en el bosque maldito. Pero Loraley continuaba a su lado y eso era lo único que importaba, juntas lo superaron una vez y lo volverían a hacer otra vez.  Así que estaba bien si no podía volver a la vida ¿Si extrañaba a su padre? Oh, lo hacía a mares. La principal razón por la que desearía estar viva. Pero Loraley lo solventaba todo de alguna manera.

Inspiró profundo intentando que la congoja desapareciera de una buena vez y lo sintió de nuevo, el aire definitivamente estaba cambiado. Miró sus manos y las frotó, percibiendo la incompatibilidad. No habían sido ideas suyas. Algo seguía estando mal y eso era lo que la había confundido. Se encaminó hacia el sofá y agarró una revista, pero la dejó caer antes de intentar leer algo, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

—El arcoíris no está ¿Estamos en un sueño tuyo? ¿Por eso se siente tan diferente?— inquirió observando todo lo que podía a través de la ventana.

Y sintió todavía más extraño el aire que golpeaba su rostro. Era frío y parecía real, demasiado real.

—No. Es el mundo real, Ally. Estás viva. Ambas lo estamos. Lo que sientes tan extraño sólo son tus sentidos acostumbrándose de nuevo a la vida. Pasará pronto, créeme.

—Imposible —negó tajante Allison, pero enseguida su mirada seria se tornó desconfiada— A menos que hayas matado a alguien.

—¿Cómo podría estando muerta? —refutó imitando su expresión, para luego suspirar profundo y quitarla, caminando de vuelta a la cocina, a donde sabía que la otra la iba a seguir— Una amiga nos revivió. Pero no ha matado a nadie para hacerlo. Como sabes, yo no estaba muerta, encadenada a ti lo parecía, pero Jen nos salvó antes de que pudieras matarme y te ató a mí. No es un procedimiento frecuente, pero es efectivo.

—Entonces… Ya no soy humana ¿Cierto? ¿Y qué se supone que sea? ¿Un zombie?— cuestionó bastante preocupada de que su teoría fuera real.

—No te ves azulina, con ojos desorbitados, la piel chupada y con deseos de comer cerebros humanos— bromeó enlistando las diferentes características que algunas personas asignaban a esas asquerosas criaturas.

—Hablo en serio, Loraley— exigió molesta, sin utilizar el apodo con el que siempre la llamaba, un diminutivo de su nombre, dándole a entender que no estaba para bromas.

—“ _Caminantes del alba_ ” los llaman. Y eso no te convierte en zombie. Humanos de alguna manera, o lo que sea la criatura sobrenatural que hayas sido antes de llegar al bosque maldito. En tu caso, casi humana. Para el resto de la gente te ves humana. Para los Druidas y algunas criaturas sobrenaturales pasarás como una criatura sobrenatural, pero no podrán sentir qué eres en realidad. O al menos eso es lo que me explicó Jen.

—¿Hay otros más?— cuestionó curiosa, esperanzada de alguna manera.

Mas antes de que Loraley pudiera responder, se escuchó la puerta de entrada ser azotada y alguien caminando a prisa. Inconscientemente Allison se puso de pie y olfateó el aire como un sabueso, dándose cuenta casi enseguida de que sus actos se parecían a los lobos. Se llevó una mano a la boca, entre sorprendida y nerviosa. Casi podía jurar también que sus orejas se movían como los dibujos animados escuchando el ruido de bolsas friccionarse entre sí que no quería escuchar.

—Olfato y audición. Dos sentidos que has desarrollado en tu vuelta del “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ”.

—¡¿Casi humana, Loraley?! ¡Parezco un lobo! ¡Un lobo! ¡Mi familia cazaba lobos!— se quejó escandalizada.

—Tenemos un problema— interrumpió nerviosa una mujer, entrando a la cocina y aventando las bolsas en la mesada.

—¡¿Tú?!— cuestionó asustada la joven cazadora, el corazón latiendo a mil al reconocerla.

La mujer recién ahí se percató de ella, pero al contrario de lo que hubiera supuesto, sonrió cariñosa. Eso le produjo más resquemor. La mujer trató de acercarse, pero la adolescente retrocedió hasta la pared, casi chocándose con una silla, obligándola a desistir para no ponerla más nerviosa. 

—No tengas miedo, Allison. Todo está bien. Estás a salvo con nosotras, libre del bosque maldito para siempre. Puede que te sientas desorientada, pero es normal, acabas de revivir ¿Le has explicado?— inquirió a la otra joven.

—Sí. Pero creo que prefería estar muerta— respondió Loraley un poco dubitativa, de una manera que sonó a sarcasmo sin pretenderlo.

—Pero eso no era posible ¿Se lo has dicho? Te estaba matando. Y si te mimetizabas con su sueño…

—¡Lo sabe! Se lo dije. Le dije todo. O al menos lo esencial. No le dije que lo hicimos sin permiso de nadie y que cabreamos a varios.

—Sí, bueno, sobre eso… Parece que hubo una “pequeña falla” en el “ _Tine dubh”_ — explicó haciendo comillas con los dedos y tratando de minimizar el problema.

—Con eso te refieres a…

—Por ahora creo que estaremos bien si nos mantenemos encerradas en el departamento. Sólo por precaución mientras intento averiguar qué fue lo que salió de allí y a dónde está. Pero creo que vamos a tener que mudarnos pronto. También por precaución. Traje cenizas de la montaña, es una ceniza rara que los Calcavecchia no van a poder rastrear— explicó tratando de actuar tranquila, pero para nada convencida.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— cuestionó Allison desde su lugar, interrumpiendo la conversación, y mirándola desconfiada.

—Soy Jennifer. Pero puedes llamarme Jen si lo prefieres… Allison ¿Puedo llamarte Ally? Lori dice que utilizar diminutivos de nombres une más a las personas— respondió con otra sonrisa cariñosa.

Pero no fue la sonrisa lo que la sorprendió y desorientó, sino que acariciara los cabellos de su amiga de una manera cariñosa, como la que tenían algunas madres para con sus hijas en esas novelas que Lydia le hacía ver. Y, sin embargo, seguía siendo tan condenadamente idéntica a Jennifer Blake, la Darach, la bruja loca que habían matado, la que indirectamente la había condenado al “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ” cuando estaban tratando de buscar a sus padres con Scott y Stiles, la que había permitido la liberación del Nogistune que la había matado.

Olfateó el aire en dirección a la mujer, pero extrañamente no percibió peligro alguno. Y aquella nada dijo de que era una falta de respeto lo que estaba haciendo, tal como su madre le gritaría, escandalizada por la falta de modales. Ignoró sus preguntas sobre qué desayuno le apetecía. Salió de la cocina y encendió el televisor. Las voces eran claras y los rostros tan nítidos. Observó la sala en general, demasiado estructurada. Agarró la misma revista de temprano, pero la volvió a dejar caer antes de intentar leer, dirigiéndose a la ventana, donde el aire frío dio en su rostro. Era el mundo real.

—¿Ally?— llamó Jen desde la puerta, esperando su respuesta.

—Chocolatada con hot cakes —respondió girándose con una sonrisa— ¿Sabes hacer hot cakes, Jen? Porque mi padre hacía unos exquisitos— acotó bromeando sus exigencias y encaminándose hacia ella.

—Puedo intentar y vemos qué tal me salen. Con el tiempo prometo mejorar— aseguró con la mano en el corazón y rió, contagiando a la muchacha.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—Cora va a matarme— pronunció abatido Derek al cortar la llamada, apoyándose a duras penas contra el escritorio y sosteniéndose con sus fuertes brazos.

Stiles a su lado apoyó una mano en su hombro como contención, apretando con ligera fuerza para que su compañero supiera que estaban ahí. Estaba seguro de que necesitaba de Braeden aunque lo negara, pero la mujer parecía más decidida a completar la búsqueda de la Coyote que Derek le había pedido. Y desde que él se había enterado, se preguntó si no sería una barrera del lobo para evitar caer otra vez ciego de amor como siempre sucedía. Braeden no era mala, lo había demostrado muchas veces a su juicio y se había ganado su confianza, su lugar en la manada.

El resto de los chicos, agrupados alrededor del escritorio abarrotado de papeles, se miraron preocupados. Los que no tenían un oído agudo también se habían dado cuenta de la gravedad de la llamada, Cora estaba insistiendo en regresar y eso se debía a que su sentido lobuno presentía que algo estaba pasando con su tío. Iba a volver, la fuese a buscar Derek o no. Tampoco le importaba lo peligroso que fuese Beacon Hills o que su tío se enfureciera con ella. Era su hogar y los únicos miembros vivos de su familia (ahora prácticamente sólo uno) estaban ahí, entendían cómo se sentía y la apoyaban. No existía nada como la manada, más para un lobo nacido. Pero el problema, como siempre, era Peter.

—Podríamos obviar la parte de Valack y decirle que entró en coma por sí solo o algo por el estilo— propuso Stiles, reacio a las mentiras, pero capaz de utilizarlas cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

—Cora es un lobo, Stiles. Puede distinguir las mentiras— objetó Scott.

—¿Creen que Peter podría regresar por sí mismo? ¿Creen que sea uno de esos “ _Caminantes del alba_ ” que explicó Deaton?— inquirió y sobre cuestionó Lydia preocupada, nerviosa, necesitada de una respuesta.

La loca idea rondaba su mente desde que Scott les había contado lo que Deaton le había informado, insistiendo en que tuvieran extremo cuidado en no acercarse ni al Nemeton ni a Eichen House por ningún motivo hasta que él no regresara de Inglaterra. No sentía piedad por Peter y nunca lo reviviría, lo había dejado en claro todas las veces en que Stiles le pidió que lo pensara cuidadosamente. Ni siquiera estando como estaba, una “ _ameba_ ” lo llamaba Stiles, podía sentirse tranquila, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento podía aparecer por la puerta y saludar tan cínico como sólo él era.

—Para eso tendría que estar muerto— aclaró Malia, para nada preocupada por su padre, como siempre, tal vez incluso dolida todavía por la traición.

—Peter murió una vez— precisó Stiles.

—¿Qué tan seguros estamos de que murió esa vez?— inquirió Mason, al tanto en la actualidad de la otra cara de Beacon Hills y declarado miembro oficial de la manada.

—Porque yo lo traje de nuevo— aclaró la pelirroja con los ojos vidriosos, apretando fuerte sus dientes y con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos que ataban su poder Banshee al lobo.

Si otra hubiera sido la ocasión, Stiles habría corrido al lado de su mejor amiga y la apretaría en un fuerte abrazo protector, pero era consciente de su mano en el hombro del lobo, quien en estos momentos necesitaba la misma o mayor contención. Jordan le hizo un gesto sutil con la cabeza y abrazó a Lydia, haciéndose cargo de ella.

Stiles cruzó miradas con su brother. Eran tantos los recuerdos que los ataban a Peter y al comienzo de la manada. Y Kira no era ahora la única que se sentía tan ajena a la escena, a esa cadena invisible que los unía a los cuatro, como ocurría cada vez que el nombre de Allison era mencionado de manera inconsciente.

—Eso no significa que Peter pueda despertar por sí mismo. Esta vez está en coma. Eso debería mantenerlo…— intentó Malia para cambiar el aura pesado y deprimente.

—Ya me perdí. Estamos tratando de despertarlo o de mantenerlo como está— interrumpió Liam bastante confundido.

El resto cruzó miradas entre sí más que nada por inercia, porque ninguno estaba muy seguro de qué responder. Scott era el que más se debatía qué hacer, tal vez por tantas insistencias de su hermano del alma… o porque su inconsciente le venía diciendo desde el regreso de México que esta vez se había equivocado en grande. Muchas veces se preguntó qué hubieran hecho los grandes alfas que una vez caminaron pacíficamente por Beacon Hills, pero la respuesta le asustaba.

—Lo primero será bifurcar un poco la verdad para Cora. Eso no es mentir desde mi punto de vista— se defendió Stiles.

El resto varió sus acciones entre resoplar, mover la cabeza en negativa y pensar en que era un caso perdido. Después de todo la lógica y Stiles Stilinsky no iban de la mano. Lo habían comprobado un millar de veces.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—Puedes estar tranquila que la tarta no se irá a ningún lado— bromeó Jen entrando en la cocina para comprobar el tiempo de cocción que faltaba y hallando a la joven en la misma posición que veinte minutos atrás.

Allison la ignoró y llenó su boca de pochoclos, el tacho casi vacío, sin despegar su vista del horno eléctrico. Se encontraba frente al mismo, los codos apoyados en la mesada, las manos sosteniendo su cabeza y los dedos tamborileando en sus mejillas. Casi parecía una niña de cinco años. La mujer contuvo la risa y salió a continuar con sus quehaceres, dejándola disfrutar de su momento de paz. Y es que Jennifer sabía lo que estaba pasando en su interior, aunque Allison no hubiese emitido una sola palabra sobre aquel lugar.

¡Era su primer pastel real después de tanto tiempo! Sus ojos figurativamente brillaban de la emoción. Toda la comida y la bebida que había probado desde que había regresado del otro lado sabía mil veces más rica, dulce y placentera que la que había consumido en su propio sueño. Hasta el agua de la ducha se sentía exquisitamente real. La primera vez la dejó correr hirviendo por su cuerpo hasta que resultó humanamente intolerable, llorando de la felicidad que le producían las sensaciones tangibles en su cuerpo.

Era algo muy difícil de explicar todo que pasaba por su mente. Habían transcurrido tres días y todavía le costaba creer un poco que de verdad estaba viva. Estaba segura de que nadie que no hubiera pasado por lo mismo podría comprenderla. Y se acordó, por esas cosas de la vida, de su antigua mejor amiga. Ella había intentado comprender todo lo que Lydia había pasado por culpa de Peter, pero estaba segura de que nunca lo había comprendido al cien por ciento. “ _Sólo conoces la profundidad de la situación cuando la has atravesado y sentido en carne propia_ ”, recordó una frase de un escritor al que siempre había criticado. Y hoy día no estaba segura de qué pensar.

Mas algo interrumpió de pronto sus pensamientos. Un olor. Pestañeó reaccionando y observó la tarta por instinto, se encontraba en perfecto estado, con diez minutos todavía para salir del horno. Olfateó de nuevo el aire, esta vez tratando de analizar lo que percibía. Era un olor ligeramente familiar, un cazador, mezclado con sangre… y fresias. Enseguida se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

—Tenemos que irnos. Ya no estamos seguras aquí— expuso nerviosa una malherida Kate Argent, dirigiéndose a la ventana para vigilar el perímetro, pistola en mano.

—¿Te siguieron?— cuestionó Jennifer corriendo a su lado para proceder a curarla, porque la magia en su cuerpo se olía desde lejos.

—No lo sé. Traté de tener el mayor cuidado. Esos malditos cazadores me persiguieron hasta el “ _Tine dubh_ ”. Y tenías razón, estaba lleno de Calcavecchias. Están protegiendo el perímetro y se están movilizando. Tenemos que regresar a Beacon Hills cuanto antes…

—No— refutó tajante su compañera.

—Beacon Hills es ahora nuestra única salida, Jennifer. Es sólo por el momento. Yo tampoco quiero regresar, pero la conglomeración de criaturas y energías en Beacon Hills cubrirán nuestras esencias y nos darán el tiempo necesario para resolver el problema— ordenó y se apoyó en la pared, mordiéndose el labio para mitigar un poco el dolor, casi podía sentir como si le estuvieran echando sal a sus heridas.

—¿Estarás bien?— inquirió Loraley preocupada.

—Lo estaré en cuanto esta cosa deje de arder —manifestó lo mejor que pudo, forzando una sonrisa que amplió cuando recayó en la figura que observaba desde el marco de la cocina, volcando su rostro quizás un poco maquiavélico— ¡Oh, mi querida sobrina!— la saludó irónica.

—Es… imposible. Tú… —consiguió pronunciar Allison, moviendo su cabeza en negativa.

Y de pronto el olor a terror emanó de ella. Se miró asustada las manos, las giró una y otra vez para verificar que no tuvieran sombras bordeándolas y contó sus dedos con bastante nerviosismo. La risa estridente de su antigua tía rompió en la sala, pero fue totalmente ajena a ella. Tampoco escuchó a su amiga o los reproches de la otra mujer hacia su tía, enfocada en su análisis. Se tocó el pelo, el rostro, el marco en el que estaba apoyada y se pellizcó, sintiéndose un poco aliviada por el dolor, pero todavía asustada.

—Estás viva, Allison. Créeme, no es un truco de aquel bosque. El poder de una Darach te liberó y eso es vida garantizada. Pero al parecer nadie te explicó que al igual que Loraley, yo tampoco morí. Las garras de un alfa pueden transformarte si se clavan a una cierta profundidad y Peter todavía era un alfa aquella noche. Y no, no soy un lobo —aclaró sin que la joven lo pidiera, al verla olfateando en su dirección, en esa expresión desconfiada idéntica a la de su padre que tanto detestaba— Me convertí en una were-jaguar. Al parecer esa  era mi naturaleza. Aunque la verdad nunca entendí bien como funciona eso o por qué un jaguar y no otra criatura. Como sea, Jennifer… No la conocí en Beacon Hills, pero estoy al tanto de que la manada de Scott se enfrentó a ella. “ _La Darach_ ” la llamaban ¿Cierto? Si la recuerdas bien, sabrás la efectividad de su poder— explicó Kate, ya bastante curada.

—Tú—pronunció furiosa la joven, fulminando con la mirada a la otra mujer— ¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras? ¿Por qué fingiste que no me conocías? ¿Acaso me reviviste para ir contra mis amigos de nuevo? Porque no pienso seguir creyendo que lo hiciste por caridad. Fue tu culpa que el Nogitsune me matara ¡Por tu culpa fui al bosque maldito! ¡Eras tú quien debía estar ahí, no yo!

—Ally, yo no…— trató de responder la Darach, sin saber realmente qué decir o cómo explicarse o disculparse ¿Es que tan siquiera debía disculparse? ¿Por qué?

Está bien, ella había cometido mucho daño a la sociedad, pero nunca sintió la obligación de disculparse. A su juicio tenía un justificativo y los únicos culpables eran la manada de alfas. Por consiguiente, eran culpables de las consecuencias de sus actos, como ser la muerte de la chica. La joven cazadora la miró con desprecio y se dirigió a la salida, sin intenciones de ser partícipe de alguna otra matanza sin cuartel en nombre de una tonta venganza. Y con su tía en el medio, ni quería pensar en lo que se traían entre manos.

—¿Y a dónde irás, Allison? ¿Sabes siquiera dónde estamos? ¡Es Inglaterra! No tienes visa, documentos ni dinero. Y si vas sola a Beacon Hills, sólo te espera un acta de defunción. Pero ni siquiera llegarás hasta allí porque ahí fuera hay una horda de Druidas esperando para cazarte porque algo raro y peligroso salió de su zona de rituales. Y aunque tú no seas eso que están buscando, no dudarán en matarte si saben que eres un “ _Caminante del alba_ ”. Y lo van a descubrir. No sobrevivirás mucho tiempo sola, menos tan inexperta como te encuentras con tus habilidades. Estamos todas en el mismo barco, Allison. Y te guste o no, ahora eres como nosotras— sentenció Kate deteniéndola.

—¡Jamás seré como ustedes!

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Ir a buscar a tu padre? ¡Ya no puedes confiar en él, Allison! ¡Él trató de matarme! ¡A mí, a su hermana! Y hará lo mismo contigo porque ya no eres humana y él es un cazador. Christopher jamás dejará de ser un cazador ni siquiera por ti. Y aunque estuvo aliado a la manada de Scott, ahora está con “Los Calavera”, de vuelta en el negocio. Y puede que nunca te haya contado sobre la familia, en su tonto intento de mantenerte alejada del negocio familiar, pero “Los Calavera” son uno de los grupos cazadores más peligrosos que existen, así como lo éramos nosotros. Y Araya, su líder, es la hermana de Gerard. Y sigue tan  fiel al código como Gerard, que no dudará en matarte porque ya no eres humana, ni siquiera una criatura sobrenatural cualquiera. Eres una aberración para cualquier cazador.

—¿Por qué tú no seguiste el código familiar? ¡¿Por qué no te mataste como indica el código, como lo hizo mi madre?!

—Por favor, no me compares con Victoria— esgrimió molesta, asqueada en cierta medida. —¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a ensuciar su nombre! Mi madre hizo cosas malas, pero tú eres mil veces peor que ella. Quemaste a una familia completa sin un mínimo de compasión. Había humanos ahí y los Hale era pacíficos. Rompiste, pisoteaste y ensuciaste el código familiar por un estúpido deseo narcisista.

—Eres igual que tu padre. Él siempre intentaba dejarme como la mala de la película cuando éramos chicos— expresó resoplando una sonrisa, eludiendo la veracidad de esas palabras; y al constatar la acción defensiva de su sobrina decidió aclararse antes de confundir más las cosas— Mira, no tengo nada en contra de tu madre, es sólo que nunca me cayó del todo bien. Y como sabrás, yo tampoco era mucho de su agrado, pero no es sólo porque yo fuese la “loca” de la familia. Es porque realmente esperaba otra persona para tu padre y siempre se lo dije. Pero tal vez algo bueno salió de ese matrimonio ¿Cierto?

—¿Qué?

—Tú.

—¿Intentas convencerme apelando a trucos baratos?— cuestionó la joven escéptica, reacia a ceder.

—Mira. Sólo intento que veas… ¡Rayos!— pronunció nerviosa interrumpiéndose a sí misma, con su mirada de pronto fija en algún punto perdido, la cabeza sutilmente ladeada, tratando de determinar los ruidos y olores que comenzaban a llegarle desde el exterior.

—¿Qué sucede?— inquirió preocupada la Darach.

—¿Cómo era que habías hecho para llegar de Beacon Hills a Inglaterra estando casi muerta?

—Pasajes energéticos. Me ayudé del Nemeton. Por suerte tiene una extraña conexión con el “ _Tine dubh_ ” y…

—¿Crees que puedas intentarlo de nuevo?— cuestionó interrumpiéndola.

—¡¿Desde aquí?! ¡Ni siquiera estamos cerca del “ _Tine dubh_ ”!

Mas Kate no le contestó. Sacó sus colmillos y garras por instinto y corrió a donde su sobrina, tironeó de su brazo y la cubrió con su cuerpo justo antes de que la puerta explotase. Una densa capa de humo cubrió el ambiente en segundos, asimilándolo al “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ” y retrotrayendo los recuerdos. El grito nervioso, desesperado y agudo de un animal aterrado retumbó en el edificio y Jennifer creyó ver los ojos de Allison mutando a un rojo demoníaco.

 

 

 

 

   (*) Del irlandés, que significa “El fuego negro”.


	2. Capítulo II: Astillas en el alma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste :)
> 
> Y os traigo un sutil Briam para el que guste de la pareja ;)

** Capítulo II: ** **Astillas en el alma**

 

—¡Sorpresa!— fue el grito unánime de bienvenida en cuanto las puertas del loft se abrieron y decenas de serpentinas estallaron en el aire cubriendo a los hermanos Hale.

—Después van a limpiar ustedes— sentenció Derek, tan tajante como siempre.

—¡Aguafiestas!— se quejaron a dúo Stiles y Jackson en una extraña química que a Scott todavía le costaba asimilar.

Y es que salvo ellos, el Hale e Isaac, nadie sabía que la relación entre Jackson y Stiles había cambiado considerablemente en el tiempo en el que Derek estaba entrenando al ex Kanima para ser un beta independiente y Stiles pasaba horas con ellos ayudando al joven Hale a buscar a sus betas secuestrados, Boyd y Erica. Por aquel entonces Lydia y Scott estaban sumidos en sus propios asuntos personales, ajenos a cualquier suceso que acontecía fuera de sus burbujas.

Derek ignoró a ambos, avanzando entre la multitud de adolescentes para deshacerse de los bolsos que traía y tratando de fingir seriedad y desinterés en sus antiguos betas. Isaac y Jackson podían sentirlo por el lazo de la manada, que estaba contento de verlos nuevamente aunque no lo manifestara, pero no hicieron gala de eso ni bromearon al respecto.

Cora, por su parte, rió contenta por la extraña y nunca antes imaginada bienvenida, esta vez en modo alguno enojada por estar cubierta de papelitos, sacudiéndose la cabeza con frenesí. Isaac le revolvió los cabellos de pura maldad, como una vez le contó que solían jugar con su amiga Erica, y fiel a su papel, Stiles la rescató, acaparándola en un abrazo profundo. Sin lugar a dudas había ganado un poco más de músculos desde la última vez. Le gustaba Stiles para la manada, le gustaba la idea de que su hermano se había quedado con él y con Scott, para que no estuviera tan solo.

Lydia enseguida empujó a su amigo y abrazó a la loba, sonriéndole de una manera que le pareció nostálgica, triste. Ella suponía a qué se debería, Allison. Y fiel a la orden dada por su hermano, decidió no hablar al respecto. Mas cuando Scott se acercó, la pelirroja la soltó dándoles espacio aun cuando sabía que sólo harían un choque de manos, cosa que efectivamente hicieron.

—¿Sucedió algo en Inglaterra?— cuestionó de pronto Derek revisando los papeles en el escritorio, leyendo una lista que describía que sus betas habían regresado dos días atrás con Chris.

Aquello era una cosa rara e incómoda que Stiles había implantado desde que Deaton les alertara sobre una posible amenaza llegando a Beacon Hills. Listado de personas entrantes y salientes del condado, cargos de cada uno, alumnos nuevos en el instituto, los que habían dejado y sus razones, horarios y actividades de los mismos integrantes de la manada, así como detalles que alguno había hallado sospechoso sobre alguna persona. Sin embargo, por más que había protestado, y no había sido el único, había resultado imposible torcer las órdenes del joven Stilinsky.

—Nada por lo que alterarse— respondió de manera escueta Jackson.

—Lo encontramos cuando investigábamos un bosque de nombre raro y Chris le pregunto si quería venir con nosotros— explicó Isaac de manera más completa a la par que Lydia iba presentando a los nuevos miembros de la manada.

—Y ella es Malia— terminó Lydia, dejando a la chica para el final, sin querer exponer la verdad sobre la joven, pero esperando a que la loba preguntara por ella.

—Huele… familiar. Él también, huele bastante— manifestó para sorpresa de todos señalando al joven Whittemore, olfateándolo más que a ella.

—Es el beta de Derek… O algo así. Es el Kanima del que te contó una vez Stiles— trató de explicar escuetamente Scott.

No quería ofender a Jackson, si es que llegaba a molestarle todavía ese asunto, ni hablar sobre la frase “betas de Derek” delante de Isaac porque no estaba seguro de cuánto podía seguir afectándole la muerte de sus antiguos compañeros. Tal vez porque desde la muerte de Allison había empezado a tomar un poco más de conciencia sobre qué temas no tocar. Y no obstante, no era esa la razón por la que estaba ligeramente nervioso, todos lo estaban por la posible y certera mención de una persona en particular.

—Bueno. Pensamos que podrían estar hambrientos e hicimos un montón de comida. Así que ¿Empezamos?— propuso Kira tratando inútilmente de actuar tranquila, intentando desviar cualquier asunto molesto.

—¡Empecemos!— corearon Malia y Liam dirigiéndose a la mesa.

—Es para los que acaban de llegar— los peleó Jackson malicioso.

—No sé, amigo, yo no opino nada porque uno de los involucrados es mi novia. Y es brava ¡Ey, Cora! ¿Sabías que…?— intentó comentar Stiles cuando un fuerte rugido retumbó en toda la sala, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

—¡Cora! ¡¿Qué demonios?!— gritó Derek molesto, sobándose los oídos.

Y no era el único. La coyote y los demás lobos fueron aturdidos y mareados con el rugido imprevisto, tambaleándose y casi cayéndose al suelo. Malia rugió instintivamente en respuesta, confrontándose al lobo aunque estaba desorientada, y Liam se atragantó casi al mismo instante con un par de maníes, siendo ayudado por Mason, provocando la risa de Jackson en medio del dolor de sus oídos. No obstante, Lydia fue la única que consiguió interpretar el mensaje del rugido, gracias a su poder Banshee, poniéndosele la piel de gallina.

—Creo que se me fue la mano— se defendió a los pies de la escalera.

Sus nervios y ansiedad casi se olían a leguas, pero eso no le importó a su hermano. Y como toro embravecido, Derek caminó a pasos rápidos hacia su hermana. Cora rió, en modo alguno asustada, y subió corriendo las escaleras, siendo transportada ficticiamente al pasado.

—¡Tío Peter! ¡Derek me quiere golpear!— gritó divertida deteniendo automáticamente al joven.

La sala comenzó a despedir un fuerte vaho de tensión insoportable. Varios corazones golpetearon frenéticos en la sala, presas del nerviosismo, alterando tal vez un poco a Malia. Scott tragó en seco y miró a su “Brother” por instinto, casi como un diálogo mental en el que le preguntaba qué hacer. Nadie se movió, apenas si algunos se miraron entre sí. Otros pocos no terminaban por entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Cora— llamó Derek luego de mirar nervioso a Stiles.

—Ese lobo viejo y sordo se escapó por la ventana— la escucharon decir los oídos sensibles.

Casi también la pudieron escuchar agarrar un libro y deslizar sus dedos por él, así como en el escritorio que Peter tenía arriba. Creyeron que eso sería el ruido sutil cuando la escucharon murmurar extrañada sobre la capa de polvo que había.

—Cora— insistió Derek con más firmeza.

E iba a empezar a gritar cuando la joven bajó. Pasos lentos, la mirada enfocada hacia algún punto del suelo, su mente girando en decenas de pensamientos y sentimientos diferentes, intuyendo ya que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Y la pregunta, sea como fuere dicha, sabían que iba a llegar en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué hiciste con él?— cuestionó dolida, tragando con cierta dificultad, temiendo lo peor.

No obstante, nadie la esperaba así. Cora estaba depositando toda la culpa en su hermano, el único que estaba a cargo del mayor de los Hale, el cual había quedado incapacitado socialmente de por vida después del incendio. O eso había explicado Deaton una vez. Le dolió a Derek casi tanto como perder a toda su familia en el fuego. Su pequeña hermana lo estaba acusando injustamente sin pensárselo dos veces y su mirada decepcionada, indignada, se sentía como un puñal. Apenas abrió los labios, éstos temblaron en el silencio, y miró al suelo sin saber cómo responder.

El resto cruzó miradas, algunos más preocupados que otros. Lydia se sentía contrariada, una parte de sí extrañamente molesta consigo misma. El corazón de Scott latía desaforado, nervioso, como si hubiese intentado ganar una maratón en diez segundos. Stiles destilaba más feromonas ácidas de ansiedad que cuando el Nogitsune lo había secuestrado una vez. Jackson se sentía molesto todavía con Peter. E Isaac no sabía realmente qué pensar, el aura alrededor lo empezaba a hastiar y enloquecer casi tanto como al pequeño beta de Scott.

—Está en coma. Pero se lo merecía— explicó escuetamente Malia de manera fría al ver que nadie respondía.

—¡Malia!— la regañó Stiles.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sucedió? ¡Hay que volverlo en sí cuanto antes, Derek!— manifestó cada vez más preocupada, corriendo al lado de su hermano.

—Hay un problema más grande. No sabemos lo que hará Peter cuando despierte— explicó nervioso Scott.

—Va a matarnos en cuanto tenga la mínima oportunidad. Y no pienso pasar dos veces por lo mismo— expuso tajante Lydia.

—Yo tuve suficiente con la Deadpool— acotó Liam apestando a miedo.

—Y antes de eso ya daba miedo— comentó Isaac receloso, recordando al hombre deambular por el loft como un animal a punto de devorar niños.

—¡Nada de eso importa! ¡Peter siempre actuaba como el lobo que se quería comer a Caperucita, pero nada más!...

—Esa comparación no lo beneficia. Recuerda lo que me hizo— la interrumpió la pelirroja del grupo.

—Tú estabas ciega por tu tío— acotó Malia en apoyo de su compañera.

Estaba molesta, casi furiosa, por todo ese tiempo en que Peter había jugado a ser el padre preocupado e interesado por su bienestar, cuando en verdad no le interesaba nadie más que él. Si no fuera por el Sheriff, por ese hombre tan comprensivo y desinteresado al que Stiles un día terminaría por ponerle los pelos de color verde, no tendría nunca nada más cercano a un padre, tan diferente de Peter Hale y hasta de su padre adoptivo, ambos calañas que sólo servían para alimentar a los perros.

—¡Tú ni siquiera lo conocías! Él era diferente antes del incendio. Jamás atacaría a una persona a menos que estuviera lastimando a su familia y sólo si no tenía otra alternativa…

—No hay manera de sacarlo del coma, Cora— habló al fin su hermano, interrumpiéndola, pero no refutando sus palabras, porque él también recordaba a un Peter diferente antes del incendio.

No hubo titubeos en su voz ni pequeños sobresaltos en su corazón. Y en parte era cierto. No había solución porque la única que conocían dependía de la Banshee. Peter estaba en manos de su Banshee, la que él había “transformado” para que fuera su “plan de respaldo” y no estaba dispuesta ni en un millón de años a traerlo de vuelta a la vida, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¡Tiene que haber una solución! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!— insistió testaruda.

—No tenemos la obligación de hacerlo— insistió también Malia.

—¡Por Dios! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que significa para un lobo estar en coma?! ¡No, no lo saben porque no son lobos nacidos! —esgrimió la loba molesta e indignada con todos— ¡Derek, ya estuvo seis años así!

—Deaton y Chris están analizando alguna forma de traerlo sin que ataque a alguien.

—Soy lobo, Stiles. Sé leer las mentiras— refutó ella, resoplando una sonrisa, tal vez un poco más calmada.

—¿Ya no confías en mí, Cora?— cuestionó fingiendo estar dolido por su desconfianza, con una mano en su pecho sobreactuando, robándole otra sonrisa.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Stiles. Siempre conseguía calmar a las personas. De una manera u otra, buscaba la manera o las palabras para tratar de animar a los demás. Incluso a la pelirroja le robó una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero…

—Vamos a traer a Peter de alguna manera. No hoy ni mañana, pero lo vamos a hacer. Lo prometo, Cora— esgrimió decidido el joven.

El resto no objetó nada. Ya hablarían más calmados sobre el tema. Y sin Cora delante de ellos. Pero traerlo sin resguardo de su propia seguridad no era algo a lo que estaban dispuestos a ceder, no importaba si eso los terminaba enfrentando con la menor de los Hale.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Allison y Loraley se encontraban sentadas en el sofá del living del nuevo departamento, cada una con una fuente gigante de palomitas y sentadas casi pegadas como siamesas mirando una de esas “tontas” nuevas películas de terror al juicio de Jennifer. Cortinas corridas y todas las luces de la casa encendidas fue la regla que pusieron de mutuo acuerdo. Como si no hubiesen encontrado otra manera más sádica. Ni siquiera entendía por qué la estaban viendo si desde la cocina escuchaba esos pequeños grititos de terror.

Y claro que Jennifer estaba tentada de asustarlas. Sus ojos casi brillaban de la maldad y una sonrisa maquiavélica se formaba en su rostro cada vez que escuchaba los grititos. No obstante, al parecer la cosa más importante en esa casa, en esa “nueva rara familia” (como Allison la llamaba), era la comida. Y si no terminaba de prepararla a tiempo, estaba segura de que un día las tres la iban a devorar. Y no se había salvado de milagro de las garras de Peter para terminar en el estómago de alguien. Así que, no, gracias.

Suspiró hondo, cansada. Regresar a Beacon Hills no era un plan que alguna vez hubiera pasado por su mente. No obstante, Kate tenía razón, era el único sitio en el planeta donde podían esconderse de cualquier brujo desquiciado… Y resopló una risa mientras pisaba el puré, conteniendo el impulso de reír. Casi sonaba ridículo que ella catalogara a alguien de desquiciado con todo el historial que tenía en Bacon Hills.

Y el grito aterrado de la joven cazadora la sacó de sus pensamientos. Preocupada, corrió al living sin detenerse a levantar el frasco de aceite que había volcado con el brazo.

—¡Por Dios, Allison! ¿Dónde está tu entrenamiento de cazador? ¿Saltar como quinceañera tonta? ¿De verdad? Tu padre sí que se sentiría defraudado— regañó la were-jaguar a su sobrina, caminando hacia ellas y revoleando el bolso de viaje a un costado.

El corazón volvió a la Darach de nuevo, al constatar que sólo había sido un tonto susto de la morocha ante la llegada intempestiva de la mujer. Suspiró aliviada. Mas al instante siguiente, inspiró profundo adoptando una actitud seria, casi tiránica, y caminó directo a las jóvenes, pisando varias palomitas que Loraley había hecho volar por toda la sala al ser asustada por su amiga.

—Se acabaron las películas de terror. Y no hay discusión. No quiero a la vieja loca de enfrente molestándome por el ruidaje que ustedes hacen— sentenció molesta Jennifer quitándoles el control remoto y apagando el televisor.

—¡Pero…!— intentó quejarse Allison.

—Creímos que tardarías más tiempo. Jen nos dijo probablemente te llevaría un par de semanas más— comentó Loraley indiferente a la pelea de las otras dos, interrumpiéndolas sin romper su “guerra” de miradas, y ofreciéndole los pochoclos de la otra joven.

—Era la idea. En teoría era el tiempo que me iba a llevar crear Berserkers, pero ni siquiera llegue a “La Iglesia”. Toda la zona estaba protegida por hombres de Araya— se quejó molesta, devorando los pochochos no con hambre, sino con ira.

—¿Qué te dije sobre eso? Lo hablamos una vez Kate ¡Nada de Berserkers! ¡Tienes prohibido también acercarte a esa cueva! ¡No más de esos monstruos!— esgrimió furiosa la Darach.

—¿Qué crees que somos nosotras?— cuestionó sonriéndole con esa actitud combativa y prepotente que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Nosotras  al menos tenemos raciocinio y sentimientos. No somos malditas quimeras…

—¿Los tenemos realmente?

—No empieces, Kate. No tendremos esta discusión— dijo tajante, encaminándose de nuevo a la cocina, golpeando molesta sus tacos en el suelo.

No obstante, la risa vital y enérgica de Allison sorprendió a las mujeres, calmando incluso un poco la furia de la morocha, que suspiró hondo para descargar la tensión. Habían pasado largos días, no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo en verdad, donde no podía dejar de asombrarse de las “discusiones familiares” incluso por temas nimios. Ambas mujeres tenían un carácter bastante especial y no lograba acostumbrarse a esta visión de Kate y Jen, nunca antes imaginable para ella.

Claro que recordaba otra Kate más divertida y comprensiva, amigable y bromista, una tía real muy parecida a esta Kate con la que ahora estaba conviviendo a la fuerza de las circunstancias, pero esa visión se había derrumbado cuando se enteró del secreto familiar que envolvía a los Argent y los Hale. Sobre Jennifer, nunca le terminó de agradar como profesora, no cuando Isaac alagaba su físico (hoy en día lo veía como zoncerías) y menos después de que raptara a su padre y lastimara a su mejor amiga. Era cosas de este estilo que le hacían preguntarse si no estaría soñando en verdad, a la vez que esa distención le hacía olvidar su paso por el bosque oscuro y el terror que todavía corría por sus venas ante el simple recuerdo, por muy contradictorio que sonara todo.

—¿Y cuáles son los nuevos planes, tía? ¿Vas a salir de nuevo?— preguntó Allison cuando pudo calmar la risa.

—Awww ¿Mi linda sobrinita me extrañó?— bromeó la rubia corriendo a abrazar y apretujar a la muchacha como si fuera un cojín.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Deja!— se quejó tratando de zafarse de la mujer.

—Piensa en ellas antes de crear esos monstruos de huesos— sentenció dura Jennifer.

—Ves que tú vuelves a sacar el tema— arremetió Kate en modo alguno amedrentada.

—Sólo hice una pequeña aclaración —determinó antes de que una nueva carcajada de Allison resonara en el ambiente— ¿Y ahora qué, Ally?

—Ustedes son iguales —manifestó consiguiendo zafarse de su tía y se movió al otro lado de Loraley, sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sofá y poniendo una mano en la oreja de su amiga a modo de falso secreto— Hasta compartieron al mismo hombre, Derek Hale.

—¿Derek Hale?— preguntó la joven inglesa y miró a las mujeres por información.

—Al menos yo lo quise y no lo utilicé como otra que tienes al lado— argumentó la antigua profesora, luego de emitir un hondo suspiro.

—¿Lo amaste realmente? ¿O lo utilizaste y fingiste hasta a ti misma que lo querías?— atacó Kate, sin intenciones de negar la verdad que su compañera había dicho.

—Lo quise. No lo amé porque no pude hacerlo. Pero nunca fue mi objetivo utilizarlo cuando me acerqué a él.

—¿Y tú?— cuestionó Loraley a la rubia.

—Yo… Es verdad. Nunca lo quise. Él era un “niño” por aquella época. Un lobo como sabrás no posee la misma evolución física y mental que un ser humano…

—¿Entonces?— insistió la muchacha interrumpiéndole.

—Todavía me pregunto por qué no puedo dejar de decirte la verdad a ti. Creo que es una especie de hechizo que utilizas con las personas. Aún si tú no eres consciente de ello —se apresuró a acotar lo último antes de que aquella le contestara lo mismo que varias veces atrás cuando habían tenido el mismo tipo de discusión, y suspiró emanando al aire un extraño olor a molestia y nostalgia— Es complicado. No era yo por esa época… O no era la persona que soy ahora. Y sin embargo, lo hice.

—Fue Gerard ¿Cierto?— cuestionó su sobrina apesadumbrada, recordando cómo ese maldito hombre la había utilizado a ella luego de la muerte de su madre, solidarizándose de alguna manera con la rubia.

—Siempre fue Gerard.

—¿Quién es Gerard?— cuestionó Loraley curiosa.

—Argent —respondió escuetamente Kate con cierta molestia en la voz, obteniendo una rala mirada de incomprensión, los ojos entrecerrados, la cabeza ladeada y la boca apenas entreabierta que le recordaban a alguien en quien no debería estar pensando en esos momentos— ¿Argent y Hale? ¿El fuego de la mansión Hale donde murieron calcinadas once personas? —intentó obteniendo la misma respuesta facial— ¡Por Dios, Jennifer! ¡Qué niñas más incultas tienes!

—¡Yo sé sobre eso!— se defendió apresurada Allison.

—No todo el mundo tiene que saber sobre ustedes o sobre Beacon Hills. Loraley vivía en Inglaterra. Y los Calcavecchia son uno de los clanes de brujos más cerrados que existen. No enseñan a sus pequeños información ajena a la comarca, les inculcan el menosprecio por el resto de la sociedad y criaturas sobrenaturales y tampoco hablan de sus tratos o comercios con cazadores o cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural porque es mal visto a puertas afuera— manifestó Jen en defensa de la joven.

—Vale, tú ganas. Pero eso sólo significa que tenemos un arduo trabajo por delante. Después de la cena, claro ¿Ya está lista? Porque algo huele rico— mencionó Kate cambiando de tema enseguida para que su compañera no se jactase de esa victoria.

—Lo estará en cuanto ustedes dos limpien este desastre —ordenó la morocha a las jóvenes señalando la sala y se encaminó a la cocina ignorando sus quejas— Mientras yo limpio el mío antes que esa harpía empiece a pelear— susurró ya previendo lo que su compañera haría y suspiró pensando en el estado en el que habría dejado todo.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

El loft se hallaba en el más recóndito silencio, interrumpido solamente por la sutil escritura y trazados que Christopher Argent marcaba en los planos y las hojas que movía. Estaba seguro de que sus corazones también resonaban como tambores estruendosos en los oídos de las criaturas sobrenaturales esparcidas por toda la sala, aun si se encontraban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Desvió su mirada del cazador a Derek, su mirada en el suelo seguramente culpándose por todas las cosas de las que en realidad no era culpable, y no pudo evitar una sutil sonrisa al ver a Cora en las escaleras. La misma expresión de su hermano, pero en el sitio de Peter.

Hubo un tiempo en el que caminando en el loft había terminado por acostumbrarse a Peter. Era astuto y estaba preparado para sus mentiras, para no creer en ninguna de ellas, para sus sarcasmos, para deleitarse buscando argumentos para pelearlo… Pero las cosas eran diferentes en aquel momento. En todo sentido diferentes. Ahora Cora estaba de vuelta en Beacon Hills y tenía los ojos rojizos de tanto llorar, una postal que jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza.

Media hora atrás habían regresado de Eichen House y las palabras de la loba resonaban como cuchillas afiladas en su mente. Fue difícil volver a poner un pie en ese lugar, pero no tanto como ver a Cora a través del vidrio, sola en esa sala blanca y enorme, aferrada como una niña de cinco años a su más preciado tío, pidiéndole que despertara, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que nadie estaba enojado con él (porque obviamente le habían explicado por qué lo habían llevado a ese loquero, no así el método ni quién lo había llevado a ese estado catatónico), asegurándole convencida al hombre inválido que sabía que él recordaba quién era en verdad y que el verdadero Peter era aquél de su infancia, relatando peripecias de una familia normal que se quería mucho, recuerdos y acciones “humanas” que jamás hubiera pensado en Peter Hale.

Era verla llorar regañándose por no haber podido estar cuando había sucedido el incendio, prometiéndole estar ahora y para siempre para él, para lo que necesitara en su recuperación, porque le aseguraba que se iba a recuperar, hablándole como si él realmente pudiera escucharla… Era verla acariciarle el rostro, peinarle el cabello con sus uñas, tocarlo todo y reír entre lágrimas asegurando en voz alta que sabía que eso lo enojaba y que tenía que obligarla a detenerse porque no iba a dejar de molestarlo… Era verla negarse a soltarle la mano cuando el tiempo de visita hubo acabado.

Deaton aseguraba que era demasiado tiempo para Peter, que iban a alterar más su psiquis, que por eso siempre permanecía aislado, más allá de que no podía sentir nada exteriormente ni expresarse (Stiles estaba seguro de que lo que querían en verdad era evitar una nueva manipulación del lobo a otra criatura sobrenatural que estuviera cerca por mucho tiempo). Y ese fue el peor momento para él, ver a Derek tironeando con dificultad de su hermana porque debían irse y ella se negaba a soltar la mano de su tío, como él cuando su mamá había muerto. No era la misma situación, pero en algún punto se sintió similar.

Cruzó miradas con Scott y compartieron una sonrisa sutil, de costado, de complicidad. El alfa movía frenético sus piernas en un movimiento involuntario, estaba nervioso. No podía deducir si alterado por la acumulación de emociones y olores que atosigaban el loft o porque sentía culpa por lo que estaba sucediendo con Peter, arrepentimiento.

—¿Conociste ese lado de Peter?— le salió inconscientemente a Stiles, rompiendo el silencio ensordecedor.

Todos giraron a él, menos Chris. Mas no necesitó mirarlo ni ser mencionado para saber que le estaba hablando a él. No se lo había visto venir y su mano tembló ligeramente, sus latidos vibraron diferente, sus emociones debieron de sentirse por unos segundos, estaba seguro. No obstante, mantuvo el aspecto firme de un cazador y lo ignoró.

—Stiles— reprochó su mejor amigo, en un intento por callarlo, que no siguiera, porque nadie conocía como él su testarudez a la hora de saber la verdad.

—Argent y Hale han convivido por cuatrocientos años en Beacon Hills. Y existió una tregua inquebrantable hasta que los Argent nos atacaron en el incendio. Debiste de conocer a mi tío. Si Kate conoció a Derek, entonces tú también sabías sobre nosotros ¿Cierto?— inquirió Cora nerviosa, poniéndose de pie por el impulso, levemente exaltada.

—Es suficiente, Cora —la regañó molesto Derek al haberla llamado antes por su nombre y no conseguir detenerla, y se giró apenado al cazador— No necesitas responder.

—Y no lo haré. La historia de los Argent y los Hale es cosa del pasado— respondió tajante Chris, alterado de alguna manera.

Es que todavía no había podido reponerse a la visita a Eichen House. Sabía que no tenía que ir, él ya nada tenía que ver con Peter Hale. Pero otra vez había sido Derek. Y no había podido negarse al pedido del joven de acompañarlos, tal vez porque todavía la culpa por todo lo que su familia había hecho lo carcomía, lo obligaba a ayudar a Derek en todo lo que necesitaba. A él y a Scott. Porque a fin de cuentas todo lo que había sucedido en Beacon Hills en los últimos veinte años había sido culpa principalmente de su familia.

—Somos Hale. Eres Argent. Tenemos derecho a saber— insistió la loba.

—No voy a hablar sobre mi historia con Peter. Punto final de la discusión —manifestó firme, molesto por los malditos recuerdos, y prefirió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo con Scott y Derek, si bien el segundo se había mantenido casi totalmente ausente— Estos son los puntos energéticos de Beacon Hills y estos otros supuestamente los del “ _Tine dubh_ ”. Deaton no confía mucho en esos druidas, pero mientras permanezcan custodiando esa zona,  eso nos dará un tiempo…

—Tú no quieres despertar a mi tío ¿Cierto? ¿Estás feliz por lo que le está pasando?— cuestionó Cora dolida.

—¡Cora!— regañó molesto su hermano y la miró con esa seriedad que algunas veces había asustado a todos los presentes.

Y también sintieron el olor de cierto miedo por parte de la joven. Tal vez y sólo era producto de la sumisión a un miembro de mayor categoría en la familia, después de todo Stiles tenía razón en eso de que ninguno de ellos sabía nada sobre los clanes de familias sobrenaturales. Christopher, por el contrario, suspiró cansado y la miró con una expresión cansada, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo. Isaac casi podía comparar esa expresión agotada con los primeros meses en que Allison había muerto.

—No siento alegría ni molestia por lo que le está pasando a tu tío, Cora. Estoy preocupado. Como Deaton lo está. Y como todos en esta sala. Cada uno de nosotros ha tenido la posibilidad de conocer la faceta más perversa de Peter y todos estamos en su lista negra. Él va a volver de una manera u otra. No sabemos cuándo ni cómo. Pero él siempre tuvo un plan B, incluso para lo más mínimo. Y va a buscar la manera de matarnos.

—Mi tío no…

—No necesito ser un lobo para saber que ni siquiera tú crees lo que intentas decir— la interrumpió el cazador volviendo sobre los papeles y dando por zanjada la discusión.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Allison se sentía exhausta. Después de dos días completos de insistir a Jennifer en dejarlas salir un rato del departamento, con decenas de tretas, expresiones y argumentos diferentes, la habían derrotado y había corrido casi literalmente por todo el centro comercial, comido varios helados y comprado chucherías y ropa por el simple acto de tener la libertad de hacerlo. Se sentía feliz y agotada. Era el mismo centro comercial al que había ido tantas veces con Lydia y alguna que otra con Scott, en el que su padre la solía consentir mucho y en el que había conseguido su primer vestido para el baile escolar. Sin embargo, no había dejado que la tristeza opaque el momento.

Y claro que no era una victoria ante Jennifer de la que sentirse muy orgulloso. La mujer había cedido recién cuando Loraley se había aparecido, tres horas atrás, con una peluca rubia en un bolso y en la otra mano una deliciosa tarta de chocolate de las que le gustaban a la Darach.

—¿Estás segura de que no eres compradora compulsiva y necesitas tratamiento? —bromeó Loraley mirando todas las bolsas que llevaba en ambas manos, pero no levantó la vista a tiempo y se chocó con la espalda de su amiga— ¿Sucede algo, Ally?— cuestionó preocupada observando hacia todos lados.

—Shhh— la acalló la joven cazadora con el índice en sus labios, haciendo un sonido suave como si fueran a ser descubiertas.

Allison olfateó el aire, mezclas raras de diferentes aromas y emociones que se mezclaban con las suyas. Intentó clasificarlo, pero había algo más que le impedía concentrarse. Y Loraley se preocupó más cuando la vio caminar sigilosa, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de rastrear el rastro de lo que fuera que la estuviera alterando ¿Un Druida tal vez? ¿Un Calcavecchia? Quería preguntar, pero sabía que sería en vano, su compañera estaba demasiado compenetrada tratando de clasificar lo que sea que había interferido con su “señal”. Caminó detrás de ella, casi imitándola, pero atenta a todos los frentes, cosa que estaba segura de que su amiga no hacía.

—Ese olor— mencionó de pronto, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

Loraley casi quería bromear con uno de sus habituales sarcasmos, pero sabía que no era el momento. Olfateó el aire estudiándolo. Porque además de Druida, ella también tenía las mismas habilidades de un “Caminante del alba” en lo que se refería a olfato y audición. Era un olor dulzón. Especial sin lugar a dudas. Dulzón mezclado con plata y acónito.

Y de pronto, encontró el objetivo. Un grupo de adolescentes junto a dos adultos. Tal vez tres, pero uno de ellos parecía demasiado joven. Y en un inconsciente intento por analizarlos, reaccionó tarde. Su compañera la empujó y salió corriendo. La observó alejarse y giró de nuevo a ese grupo. Uno de ellos pareció olfatearlas. Peligroso. Retrocedió un poco asustada y se giró a buscar a su amiga, pero ella estaba lejos ya, a mitad de calle y un auto muy cerca de ella.

—¡¡Allison!!— sintió el grito de su garganta perforar hasta sus tímpanos.

La manada completa de Scott escuchó el grito desesperado. Lydia dejó caer involuntariamente los libros que Stiles había sacado de la biblioteca media hora atrás y las lágrimas manaron inconscientes, su corazón se apretujó fuerte y su mente la retrotrajo al Nogitsune. La mayoría giró a donde un ruido fuerte de frenada apresurada. Una joven rubia estaba sentada en el medio de la calle con un auto rojo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Inmóvil. Scott trató de correr, pero Kira se aferró fuerte a su brazo, haciéndolo reaccionar. Se quedó en su sitio. También Chris, pero sólo porque vio a otra joven morena correr en ayuda de la joven.

Nadie habló en el lapso en el que ambas jóvenes desaparecieron de su vista y tampoco después. La tensión era fuerte, el dolor, la culpa, los deseos de llorar y Liam sólo quería que se detuvieran, tantas emociones acumuladas siempre lo alteraban. Scott lo sintió.

—Liam— llamó su alfa y él lo miró preocupado, un poco arrepentido.

—Será mejor que dejemos la búsqueda para mañana— propuso Derek tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

Y no hubo más palabras. Chris hizo un saludo con la cabeza, a modo de agradecimiento también, y se encaminó a su camioneta. Isaac fue con él en silencio. El resto fue dispersándose poco a poco, cortos saludos con expresiones físicas y miradas comprensivas. Stiles tironeó de la chaqueta de Scott y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo acompañara. Kira ni siquiera intentó detenerlo. Se quedó observando cómo se vaciaba lentamente el parque hasta que sólo quedaban los que siempre habían sido ajenos a la historia con la joven cazadora, Malia, Liam y Mason.

—¿Cómo podemos lidiar con alguien a quien nunca conocimos?— cuestionó preocupado Liam.

—Yo la conocí. Y ni siquiera sé cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos— respondió Kira con la mirada hacia el frente, hacia donde se había ido su novio.

Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para perder a alguien. Y tal vez nunca se recuperaran de esa pérdida en especial. Y dolía no ser capaz de ayudar, no saber qué hacer para aliviar el dolor de las personas a las que quería.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

No sabría precisar el tiempo que permaneció de pie cerca de la puerta de entrada, su vista perdida en un punto equidistante, ausente sin lugar a dudas. De pronto, un olor varonil y familiar llegó hasta él, haciéndolo reaccionar. Pestañeó un par de veces, inspiró profundo y llevó las manos a sus bolsillos. El olor típico a nerviosismo que despedía cada vez que estaba frente a él, fue imposible de ocultar, por nonagésima vez. Miró al suelo sin saber bien qué decir.

—¿Acaso Scott no te enseñó nada sobre cómo funcionan las manadas? Aunque nuestros packs sean aliados, eso no significa que puedas moverte tranquilo por nuestro territorio y sin compañeros para protegerte— espetó Brett Talbot de brazos cruzados y apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con ese aire altanero y sobrador con el que siempre se mostraba ante su antiguo compañero de instituto, cuando la situación no ameritaba tenderle una mano.

—¿Por qué necesitaría protegerme?— cuestionó Liam sin comprender, con esa mirada inocente que tanto lo caracterizaba, caminado unos pasos dentro del territorio del pack contrario.

Ante esto, Brett le imitó, deteniendo el andar del otro rubio. Está bien que eran aliados y que Liam era importante de alguna manera para él, pero eso no impedía que su lobo se sintiera en alerta, con la necesidad de proteger territorio y manada. A diferencia de su compañero, él era tranquilo hasta que lo buscabas, pero eso no significaba que su lobo se sintiera igual.

Brett Talbot tenía un pequeño defecto y era que su lobo y él no siempre coincidían. A veces se sentía como dos criaturas conviviendo en el mismo cuerpo. Y si el lobo se mantenía a raya era por temor y respeto a su alfa, Satomi, no porque él lo controlara. No por nada una vez estuvo en camino a convertirse en omega. O tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que el lobo y él terminaron disociados, Satomi nunca le había explicado la razón.

—Algunos de mis compañeros podrían atacarte por meterte en territorio privado. Y dudo que tú solo puedas contra todos.

—Pero estamos en paz…

—Somos aliados por ahora, que es diferente— refutó tajante.

—Me ayudaste ese día con lo del partido de Lacrosse. Somos… —intentó Liam, interrumpiéndose solo, y suspiró hondo, empezando a arrepentirse de haber ido—

No somos amigos, pero estamos bien de nuevo ¿Cierto?

—Descuida que nadie te va a atacar— interrumpió una voz femenina.

Liam volteó enseguida, sobresaltado como una liebre que es arrinconada por el depredador, causando una rara sensación de cariño en la joven. Ella le sonrió amistosa, volviéndole un poco el corazón a su cuerpo, figurativamente.

—¿Quién asegura eso?— insistió Brett fingiendo seriedad cuando la joven se acercó a su lado.

Ambos se sonrieron en una silenciosa acción de combate, ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello del joven, marcando una gran diferencia de estatura entre ambos, y él pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella, haciendo sentir un poco incómodo a Liam. Miró hacia la salida, se pasó una mano por el cuello y pensó en que tal vez era el mejor momento para retirarse. No obstante, todo cambió en dos segundos. La joven, que de alguna manera le resultaba conocida, tironeó fuerte la oreja de su antiguo compañero.

—¡Auch!— se quejó Brett, soltándola.

—Eso es por molestar al chico. Recuerda que Satomi te regañará si eres descortés con nuestros aliados— se excusó la joven sonriéndole peleadora, luego se giró a Liam y le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar.

—¿Era tu novia?

—¡No, tonto! Es mi hermana Lori— respondió frotándose el lóbulo de la oreja como si de verdad siguiera doliendo.

—¿Satomi es dura contigo?— inquirió el menor, cambiando el tema después de dar un hondo suspiro de alivio de manera inconsciente.

Brett lo miró serio, analizándolo, y permaneció en silencio unos segundos debatiéndose. Podía bromear sobre aquel suspiro de alivio y divertirse un rato a costillas del menor, después de todo siempre había sido divertido ponerlo nervioso, pero había algo más que le decía que no era momento de tonteras. Olfateó el aire y sólo encontró tristeza e impotencia.

—¿Scott lo es?

—No —contestó segundos después de hacer una negativa con la cabeza— Él es bueno con todos nosotros. Nos enseña las cosas despacio. Me tiene paciencia.

—Satomi es igual. Es una mujer muy tranquila. Y aunque no lo creas, ella y Scott se parecen mucho ¿Acaso discutiste con Scott?— inquirió luego de una pausa, obteniendo otra negativa de cabeza como respuesta.

—Es algo más allá de nosotros… Es…

Y volvió a suspirar, la mirada desenfocada del rostro de Brett, sin saber qué o cómo decirlo, cómo explicarlo. El mayor le rozó el brazo con dos dedos, un simple toque rápido y fugaz para llamar su atención, obligándolo a mirarlo, y le señaló con la cabeza unos asientos hacia un costado. Enseguida lo secundó.

—¿Conocías a los miembros de tu manada que murieron con la Deadpool? ¿Sufriste por su muerte o los extrañas?— inquirió por fin después de unos instantes eternos de silencio e incontables suspiros, cruzando miradas con el otro joven.

Fue el turno de Brett de desviar la mirada… al cabo de varios segundos. Y de suspirar ¿Qué pasaba con la gente esos días que lo único que hacían era hablar del pasado? Y la Deadpool no era un recuerdo grato del que platicar, ciertamente. Aun así se tomó unos segundos para responder sinceramente.

—A algunos solamente los conocía por un saludo escueto. Éramos muchos y traté muy poco con ellos por diferentes motivos. Algunos eran bastante hoscos, mucho más que yo, otros demasiado grandes y no teníamos mucho de lo que platicar… Y había varios con los que me llevaba bien. Estaba ese chico, Hugh, era un buen amigo y nos llevábamos pocos años. Lori gustaba de él, pero él ya tenía una novia. Ambos murieron juntos, así que supongo que estarán bien, mejor que si hubiera sobrevivido uno de los dos. Dicen que romper el lazo con la familia o la pareja puede enloquecerte —explicó serio y de repente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la que mantuvo por un tiempo prolongado— También estaba Demarco. Era un hombre divertido, mayor, pero siempre andaba bromeando, jugando infantilmente y haciéndote reír… “Demarco” era su apellido. Una vez tuvo un nombre, pero lo desconozco. Satomi me contó una vez que él era el último de su familia y por eso decidió honrarlos autonombrándose “Demarco”. Se apellidó “Montana” porque venía de ahí y necesitaba un apellido. Y así se presentaba siempre, “Demarco Montana”. Era como un padre para Carrie… Hubo otros más, pero sinceramente sólo lamento la muerte de Demarco.

—¿Qué hay de esa Carrie? ¿Ella te gustaba?

—¡No, hombre! Ella no me gustaba. Y si así fuera, mi hermana ya me hubiera matado. Lori y Carrie siempre peleaban por nimiedades. Porque todas eran tonterías. Y a veces Lori se siente un poco culpable por ser mala con ella. Le dije que no era algo que se hubiera podido saber de antemano y que eso no cambiaba nada sus tonterías, que hubieran encontrado mil razones para discutir —tenía la mirada en el suelo, encorvado entrecruzando sus dedos, concentrado un poco en sus pensamientos hasta que reaccionó y rió sin poder evitarlo— ¿Qué tienes con esas preguntas de si me gustan?

—Siempre me pareciste el chico flirtero que andaba con varias por detrás— respondió sin inmutarse, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿De verdad me veo así?— inquirió Brett fingiendo indignación, pero obteniendo otro encogimiento de hombros como respuesta; resopló una sonrisa y lo miro unos segundos— Ahora que recuerdo, le gusto a ese chico amigo tuyo, el moreno ¿Cierto?

—Mason.

—Mason —repitió el mayor y esbozó otra sonrisa— Los escuché hablar aquél día que nos enfrentamos en el partido… Cuando casi me mata la loca de tu amiga— acotó en queja.

—Sí. Tal vez con Mason no supimos buscar buenos amigos. Violet y Garret no parecían malos chicos— comentó dando un hondo suspiro.

—Trataron de matarte ¿Es que en verdad lamentas sus muertes?— reprochó molesto poniéndose de pie, malinterpretando todo.

—No es eso. Es alguien de nosotros que murió…

—Nadie del pack de Scott murió en la Deadpool— refutó tratando de controlar su malestar.

—Fue antes. No la conocí. Allison. Así se llamaba… Y todo parece traerla a nosotros. Todos están muy tristes. Scott, Stiles, Lydia... también Derek. Y el cazador, Chris. Él sufre mucho más. Allison era su hija.

—Tal vez Chris no se recupere nunca. No sé cómo funciona la dinámica entre padres e hijos, pero los chicos van a pasar página en algún momento. Tal vez ahora sigue siendo todo muy reciente. Tampoco sé mucho sobre eso, pero sé que se necesita tiempo… ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a Mason? Él te debe conocer mejor que nadie ¿O es que todavía no sabe lo que eres ahora?

—Sí lo sabe. Es sólo que… él no perdió a nadie hasta ahora.

—Bueno, yo tampoco soy muy indicado para tranquilizarte. Quizás Satomi…— comentó con la molestia disipada, ablandándose un poco, después de todo no debía olvidar que de alguna manera Liam todavía era un chiquillo frágil, muy a pesar de todo su I.E.D.

—Así está bien— lo interrumpió el menor emanando al aire un potente olor a miedo que provocó la risa contraria.

—¿Le tienes miedo a Satomi?

—¡Es una loba vieja!— trató de explicarse sin poder quitarse el olor a miedo.

—¡Uy! Si te escucha que la llamaste “vieja”, te mata— bromeó Brett y siguió riendo a costillas del otro.

—¡Brett! ¡Sé bueno con el chico!— reprochó Lori apareciéndose de vuelta y golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza, haciendo reír al menor y disipando ese olor que llevaba, ella le sonrió ignorando los quejidos de Brett— ¿Tú no peleas así con tus hermanos?

—No tiene hermanos— respondió Brett adelantándose al menor.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, inconscientes tal vez de ese acto. Lori los vio a uno y otro y miró un rato más al lobo de la otra manada tratando de analizarlo. Fue después cuando sintió la mirada fija de la muchacha, tal vez pasó mucho tiempo, tal vez no, pero giró a ella enseguida la sintió.

—¿Qué?— inquirió Brett a su hermana, al darse cuenta también de cómo miraba fijo al otro rubio.

—¿Eres lobo nacido o mordido?— inquirió ella al menor sin dejar su análisis.

—Mordido —aseguró y de pronto reaccionó, miró a uno y otra y viceversa, con una expresión dubitativa— Según Stiles, la mordida te convierte, sino te mata. Si una persona es compatible ¿También lo es el resto de su familia?

—No lo sé. Nosotros somos lobos nacidos.

—Todo el pack de Satomi está hecho de lobos nacidos, a excepción de Carrie. Ella fue convertida cuando era pequeña por un omega que trató de matarla. Satomi va buscando los omegas para ayudarlos a que no se vuelvan locos y pierdan el control. Ella nos enseñó el control a todos— explicó el otro joven.

—¿Qué pasó con sus padres?

—Muertos por cazadores— explicó Lori un poco triste.

—¿Y dijiste que no conocías la dinámica entre padres e hijos?— inquirió molesto Liam al otro.

—Porque no la conozco— respondió remarcando su molestia y enfatizando con fuerza las palabras.

Era algo más fuerte que la simple ira. No era con Liam por meterse en sus cosas, claro que no, era algo más profundo y antiguo que se remontaba a sus primeros años de vida. Era una mezcla de sensación de disgusto, bronca e indignación. Era injusticia. Y la injusticia lo llenaba de odio. Un amorío de su madre, fruto del cual él había nacido, había arruinado la relación entre sus padres y su madre siempre se lo había reprochado como si él realmente hubiera tenido la culpa ¿Y luego dicen que los lobos son leales? Pues en su familia nadie lo era.

Lori era más pequeña e inocente, era buena y no entendía que los incorrectos eran sus padres. Por eso no podía odiarlos, los quería a pesar de sus defectos, imaginándose momentos de dicha, sin gritos ni peleas, sin reproches, sin golpes a su hermano… Porque si había una cosa que siempre había procurado, era recibir los golpes él y proteger a su hermana. Porque ella no era la culpable, ella era hija de ese beta con el que su madre estaba casada. Y suspiró. Porque siempre terminaba yendo al mismo punto, echándose un poco la culpa, sin tenerla en realidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí, metiche?— inquirió enseguida Brett a su hermana, cambiando el tema y tratando de que los otros dos no huelan sus emociones.

—¡Cierto! Ya está la cena. Satomi pregunta si el chico se va a quedar a comer.

—Liam. No soy “el chico”. Me llamo Liam —explicó un poco irritado, sentía despectivo que lo llamaran de ese modo, bastante tenía con que Brett lo ninguneara como para que también lo hiciera su hermana— Será mejor que me vaya— aclaró un poco más tranquilo.

—Le tiene miedo a Satomi— pronunció malicioso Brett sonriéndole peleador mientras Liam se retiraba molesto con él.

Y no podía evitarlo. Su lobo era el que más se excitaba al verlo enfurecido y le volcaba esa necesidad por pelearlo. Y era él el que se preocupaba por Liam, el que necesitaba animarlo cuando lo veía triste, perdido o nervioso. No podía negar que a fin de cuentas hacían buen equipo con su lobo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no les haya desagradado esta Cora más humana de alguna manera, más frágil. No va a ser siempre así, lo prometo, porque amo a la Cora aguerrida con actitud puramente Hale. Sin embargo, la situación requería una Cora más vulnerable... Me gustó mucho inventar una infancia de los Hale más unida, un Peter más humano, más tío cariñoso y no ese Peter rabiosos de muchos fics donde lo exponen muy interesado. Yo creo que Peter era más bueno antes del fuego, el mismo Ian piensa así sobre su Peter, así que mi idea estaría respaldada, creo yo.
> 
> Allison tampoco actúa como la Ally de Crystal , pero va a volver a ser esa Allison Argent valiente y aguerrida cuando pueda aceptar que está viva y se acostumbre a su nueva esencia. Y os puedo asegurar o adelantar que Jennifer Blake no es tan buena samaritana y sus acciones tienen una segunda intención :P


	3. El secreto de la obsidiana

** Capítulo III: ** **El secreto de la obsidiana**

 

El olor llegó a Scott de golpe, como la miel a los osos. Era diferente a cualquiera que alguna vez hubiera olfateado. Insistió en olfatear un poco más, concentrado en su análisis e ignorando la mirada preocupada de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, había demasiados olores alrededor, el colegio estaba abarrotado de estudiantes. Y decidió ceder a su intento cuando una joven pasó cerca y se le quedó mirando como si estuviera para ser enviado a “Eichen House” o algún loquero conocido.

—Creo que no la he visto antes por aquí— pronunció Lydia a su lado mirando casi al final del pasillo, haciéndolo reaccionar.

El olor había cambiado. Olía a dolor y provenía de la pelirroja. La miró y observó en la dirección a donde ella miraba, el locker de Allison. Ahora ocupado por una extraña. Podía sentir esa mezcla de molestia y tristeza en su amiga. Y estaba seguro de que ese olor cansino de dolor también provenía de él.

No le había contado a nadie todavía que a veces miraba en esa dirección esperando volver a verla sonriéndole, iluminando el pasillo con su dulce risa ante los comentarios despectivos o sarcásticos de su amiga sobre otras personas. Al principio era algo continuo, después comenzó a olvidarlo y ahora al ver a alguien en ese lugar volvió a recordar ese anhelo por verla de vuelta bajar por las escaleras a pura sonrisa, aun si esas sonrisas iban dedicadas a Isaac, no le importaba, era sólo poder verla de nuevo con vida.

Y la congoja era igual en todos. Cora casi se sentía ahogada por sus sentimientos. Observó a donde todos miraban, una nueva justo al lado del locker que le habían designado. Rara casualidad. El cabello era lacio y más claro que el de Allison, pero la piel era un poco más tenue, ligeramente tostada. Y olía extrañamente indescriptible. Había algo en ella. Los miró a todos, les sonrió y se encaminó a su locker.

—¿Primer día? También es mi primer día—explicó Cora sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy nueva?— inquirió por su parte tajante, en modo alguno amable, más bien esa expresión sobradora y prepotente típica de su tío.

—¿Instinto? —cuestionó a modo bromista, sin sonreír y con una ceja levantada, expresión típica de su hermano, intentando no amedrentarse por recordar a su tío, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas; y enseguida rió actuando como si fuera una adolescente normal— No. En verdad rogaba porque lo fueras. No es sencillo empezar las clases a mitad de semestre ¡Nadie empieza las clases a mitad de semestre! Y nuestros lockers están estratégicamente uno al lado del otro ¿Habría que llamarlo casualidad?

—Pareces agradable —dictaminó la joven con una sonrisa sincera, luego de hacerle un examen exhaustivo con la mirada— Loraley— se presentó y extendió su mano.

—Coralee… Hasta nuestros nombres suenan parecido. Demasiada casualidad— remarcó presentándose tal vez por primera vez en su vida con su nombre completo, con una sonrisa como la que pocas veces Stiles le había visto tan sincera y natural— Pero, por favor, llámame Cora. Todo el mundo me llama Cora desde que soy pequeña… Salvo mi tío cuando me peleaba. Pero eso es tema aparte. Si me llamas por mi nombre completo, entonces me remitiré a llamarte fríamente por tu apellido… Blake— amenazó bromista echando un vistazo al apellido que figuraba en el locker.

—Hecho… Hale —aceptó imitando la acción contraria, pero con una sonrisa, la que se esfumó enseguida, y volvió a mirar el locker ahora preocupada— ¿Hale?

La miró entre confundida y alerta, la cabeza ladeada, los ojos entrecerrados, otra vez con esa expresión típica de su tío ¿Por qué venía Peter a su mente? ¿Simple anhelo de verlo despierto de nuevo? Loraley giró a mirar nerviosa hacia ambos pasillos, como buscando algo, sobresaltando a la manada de Scott, que apenas atinaron a girarse sin poder evitar ser tan obvios. Hasta Lydia fue tomada por sorpresa. Y el nerviosismo brotando de sus poros como un árbol inmenso de jazmines podría haberlos delatado también.

—¿Qué sucede?— inquirió Cora preocupada, girando a mirar ella también por los pasillos.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó la chica nueva sujetándola de la muñeca y llevándola casi a rastras hacia un salón vacío— Mira, tal vez te cueste creerlo… O tal vez no porque eres un lobo. Pero la cosa es que puedo ver y hablar con los muertos. También tocarlos —explicó un poco nerviosa, ya que no era buena tratando con temas delicados, y sacó un par de periódicos viejos de su mochila y se los ofreció— Hubo un incendio en tu casa, en la primavera de hace ocho años, más o menos… Unos cazadores iniciaron el fuego y… utilizaron acónito, entre otras cosas, por lo que tu familia no pudo salir y… Como sea, sólo sobrevivió una persona, Peter Hale. Después…— intentó a duras penas, moviendo un poco frenética sus manos.

—Error. Hubo dos sobrevivientes— contradijo tajante Cora, un poco molesta porque tocase el tema del fuego, tema casi tabú para su familia.

—No. Sólo hubo uno. Ningún informe menciona…

—Yo era el otro— la interrumpió.

—Es imposible. Kate dijo que sólo sobrevivió Peter. Si ella no habló de otro…

—¿Te refieres a Kate Argent? —cuestionó Scott entrando por la puerta principal con el pack detrás suyo, y olisqueó de nuevo el ambiente, encontrando el extraño aroma que lo inquietara minutos atrás— Por algo tu olor era extraño.

—¿Mi olor?— inquirió dudosa, en modo alguno sobresaltada o molesta como Stiles hubiese esperado al ser descubierta.

Loraley olfateó el ambiente sin encontrar nada de extraño. Se levantó un poco la musculosa, dejando entrever sin darse cuenta el tatuaje que llevaba en el costado derecho de su estómago, y olisqueó. Cora se mordió el labio tratando de controlar una sonrisa al ver su actitud inocente, casi ingenua como la de Liam, y Lydia la miró con esa expresión suya tan típica, cuestionando gestualmente un despectivo “¿Es en serio?”.

—Hueles a tierra de cementerio— aclaró Cora sonriéndole, explicándole como se hacía con los chiquillos que recién aprendían de sus sentidos súper desarrollados.

—Y a muerte— acotó Malia tomando lugar en la otra puerta, como una manera de bloquearle el paso.

En cuanto escuchó su voz, Loraley no pudo evitar un sentimiento irracional de rabia e inconscientemente gruñó, sacando sus colmillos y garras y haciendo resplandecer sus ojos asesinos de color azul. Fue como algo involuntario de parte de ambas, una repulsión imposible de evitar. Malia se sintió igual y actuó casi imitándola.

—Entonces… ¿No eres una Banshee?— inquirió Lydia desconcertada, sus ojos tan abiertos como los del resto.

Loraley reaccionó, desapareciendo todas sus características bestia al instante, incluso los ojos. Como si nada hubiera sucedido. Y rió.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué todo el mundo cree que soy una Banshee. Las Banshee no son las únicas que pueden hablar con los muertos— explicó esbozando una sonrisa de lado, figurativamente despectiva, cuestión que no era su intención, pero que casi erizó la piel de la pelirroja al recordarle a alguien.

—Y tampoco eres una Druida ¿Cierto? —cuestionó sarcástico Stiles, pero la joven lo miró sin comprender y él señaló hacia su estómago— Tu tatuaje. Deaton me prestó un libro sobre símbolos Druidas y el significado de algunas marcas que los Druidas llevaban en sí mismos. Tu tatuaje aparece allí.

—¿Quién es Deaton?

—¿Por qué trajiste a Cora hasta aquí?— inquirió Scott serio, retomando el tema principal.

—Creí que era un fantasma.

—Espíritu. Se les llama espíritu. Es más cordial— explicó Stiles.

—Es lo mismo. Están muertos de todas formas —se defendió entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos y suspiró, haciendo un gesto de negativa con sus manos— Como sea, los vi mirándome en los pasillos y no es la primera vez que parezco una loca por hablar con algo que nadie más puede ver. Sólo quería ayudar, pero si no está muerta, pues me equivoqué. Ahora deberían dejarme ir— exigió molesta, en cierta manera tensa.

—Tienes los ojos azules y hueles a muerte ¿Cómo sabemos que no planeas matar a alguien?— cuestionó Malia de manera provocadora, extendiendo sus garras y poniendo sus ojos azules al mismo tiempo que la contraria.

—Tú también tienes los ojos azules— esgrimió Loraley.

—Si no eres un lobo ni una Banshee ¿Qué se supone que seas?— inquirió incrédulo Isaac, señalando con un movimiento de su mano el aspecto de la joven.

—Una Druida. Y estoy en la ciudad con mi familia en buenos términos. Y aunque ustedes sean la manada de lobos de Beacon Hills…

—Yo soy una Kitsune— la interrumpió Kira con su sonrisa inocente.

—No todos somos lobos— aclaró Lydia entornando los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga.

—Como sea. Si no nos presentamos ante su alfa es porque esas formalidades ya no existen desde que los Hale y los Argent desaparecieron de Beacon Hills. Y nadie está obligado ahora a decir sus razones para estar en Beacon Hills— reprochó mirando molesta a Scott y le hizo un gesto para que liberaran la entrada.

—Bueno. En eso tiene razón— convino el joven alfa, haciéndose a un lado.

Todos se miraron en silencio mientras la joven pasó a su lado y desapareció por la puerta. Stiles amenazó a Malia con la mirada seria para que no se le ocurriera ir detrás de la nueva. Cora permaneció unos instantes apartada del mundillo, centrada en aquella dolorosa frase, “ _Desde que los Hale y los Argent desaparecieron de Beacon Hills_ ”, que se repetía como un eco. No. Nadie había desaparecido. Todavía estaban allí. De una manera u otra, ellos todavía estaban en Beacon Hills. Quería decírselo. Quería gritárselo. Quería romper ese diario en pedazos y salir a decirle a todos que los Hale todavía estaban en Beacon Hills y que nadie podría echarlos ¡Era su hogar, por Dios santo! Y sin embargo, sólo pudo arrugar el papel en sus manos y apretar fuerte sus dientes.

—No le preguntamos sobre Kate— recordó Kira al cabo de unos instantes.

—Tiene un olor particular. Ligeramente conocido, pero no es el de Kate. No creo que estén asociadas— manifestó Scott observando hacia algún punto perdido en la ventana.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Que Liam estuviera en las nubes no era nada nuevo. Pero había una diferencia entre eso y esta concentración ciega que lo había caracterizado toda la mañana y le había ganado una mala nota en matemáticas. La profesora ciertamente no era muy comprensiva con las diatribas adolescentes, ya lo habían comprobado varias veces. Mason suspiró ya cansado y golpeó la puerta de su locker, sobresaltando al rubio, que casi saltó literalmente como un gato asustado. Contuvo la risa y fingió seriedad.

—Anda, suéltalo— exigió ladeado hacia él y de brazos cruzados, asegurándole que no iba a ceder.

—¿Crees…? —inquirió interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, dando un vistazo alrededor, y suspiró profundo todavía angustiado, mirándolo con esa expresión de cachorrito asustado que tanto lo caracterizaba— ¿Crees que Kate va a regresar? ¿Con sus Berserkers?

—¿Era eso? —suspiró aliviado Mason, sonrió y le palmeó el hombro— Tranquilo, hombre. Una vez los destruimos ¿No? Ya sabemos cómo hacerlo de nuevo si vuelven a aparecer. Todo está controlado— aseguró convencido, se irguió y abrió su locker, dándole otra sonrisa convincente.

—¡¿Guardas dinamita en tu locker?!— inquirió el rubio lo más bajo que pudo en medio de su asombro, malinterpretando la actitud de su amigo, pero ni tiempo le dio a responder que lo empujó y miró dentro del locker.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡El director me mataría si lo hiciera!... Y mis padres en segundo lugar— comentó un poco preocupado al imaginarse lo que le harían si se enterasen de algo como eso.

—Pero… tenemos a Lydia y el laboratorio de química. Lydia es experta creando bombas. Es la mejor— aseguró Jackson apareciéndose por detrás, sonriendo con una expresión admirada al hablar de su antigua novia.

—¿Todavía te gusta? Digo. Stiles me contó que tú y ella fueron novios— inquirió Liam curioso, sin reparos en la privacidad de los demás.

No era la primera vez que el lobo hablaba de la pelirroja con esa misma expresión de adoración y varias veces había sido testigo de las miradas cariñosas por parte de ambos, pero sabía que ahora Lydia tenía al ayudante del Sheriff… O eso era lo que siempre le bromeaba Malia. Sí, tal vez pasar demasiado tiempo con las chicas lo estaba volviendo tonto como ellas.

—Nah. Lo nuestro es historia pasada. Otros ya nos robaron los papeles de “Romeo y Julieta” y “Caperucita y el lobo” y nos quedamos sin cuentos infantiles como para repetir historia— aseguró resoplando una risa, le agradaba el chico, esa imprudencia particular que tenía.

—Ese es un comentario perverso— opinó Stiles pasando a su lado y en referencia a la insinuación de Allison por parte de Jackson.

—Los viejos hábitos. Uno nunca se cura del todo— se excusó tranquilo, levantando sus manos en indiferencia.

—Hablando de eso. Tú fuiste capitán de Lacrosse ¿Cierto? Recuerdo que Brett siempre quiso enfrentarse a ti— comentó Liam cerrando su locker y empezando a caminar hacia la salida con el resto.

—¿Brett?

—Es un lobo de la manada de Satomi. Siempre jugó en Devenford Prep— explicó Liam.

—Un lobo bien caliente— acotó Mason relamiéndose los labios al recordar el torso desnudo del joven.

—Dudo que tanto como yo— se jactó bromista Jackson.

—El mismo idiota de siempre… Diría Lydia— pronunció un poco molesto Isaac al acercarse a ellos y haciendo reír a los otros.

—¿Van a regresar al Lacrosse?— inquirió Liam curioso.

—Todavía lo estoy pensando— respondió Jackson.

—Igual yo— lo secundó el otro  rubio.

—Pero conociendo al entrenador, es probable que nos obligue a punta de pistola— manifestó divertido el primero, mirando a su compañero.

—O con alguna de sus tantas historias escalofriantes— acotó Isaac y ambos rieron.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—Siento llegar tarde. Como compensación pasé por la confitería— se adelantó Lydia sonriéndoles y sacudiendo la bolsa en el aire.

“Reunión de chicas”, así lo llamaban. Se daba por lo menos una vez por semana y las actividades diferían según las ganas del día. Podían quedarse horas en la casa de Kira o de Lydia tomando el té, cocinando alguna receta, mirando alguna película o saliendo de compras, a una cafetería, al cine, lo que sea. No era que los chicos las cansaran (ni siquiera Stiles con su verborragia), pero procuraban tener un momento para ellas. La habían comenzado con Kira y Malia y ahora se había sumado Cora.

Kira entró a la habitación detrás de Lydia, trayendo el té en una bandeja y Malia dejó al instante la revista, olisqueando en el aire lo que la pelirroja había traído. A diferencia de ella, Cora se mantuvo seria y olisqueó maleducadamente en dirección a la pelirroja, mirándola fijo.

—¿Qué?— inquirió Lydia cruzándose de brazos y apretando sus labios, un poco molesta por esa actitud tan borde, pero más que nada presintiendo a lo que iba encaminada la chica.

—Hueles a…— intentó Cora y se interrumpió a sí misma, moviendo su cabeza en negativa al no conseguir definir el extraño olor.

—Sí. A Givenchy, el perfume que usa Jordan. Pero no me acosté con él. A veces paso un rato con él ayudándole a averiguar cosas sobre sus poderes y hablamos sobre distintas criaturas mágicas ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se me pega su olor!— se quejó la pelirroja porque era un tema sobre el que Malia siempre volvía al ruedo.

—¿Y todavía no te invitó a salir?— inquirió Malia indignada.

—Sólo somos amigos —remarcó hastiada y suspiró profundo acariciando la pulsera que llevaba en su mano, aquella que Aiden le había regalado poco antes de morir— Además, ya no estoy en esa onda— aclaró en referencia a salir con chicos.

No es que hubiera rotado al bando de las chicas, claro que no. Simplemente Jackson tenía razón, andar de novia no era lo suyo. Los chicos nunca le duraban demasiado y no tenía mucho ánimo de perder a otro novio más. Menos ahora que los problemas parecían volver a ellos. No sabía si podría soportar enterrar a otra persona más. Era una Banshee. En una manada de diferentes criaturas sobrenaturales liderada por un alfa. Las diatribas de simples adolescentes no eran asuntos en los que debiese perder el tiempo. Ya no.

—Sí. Supongo que muchas cosas cambiaron —comentó Cora dando un hondo suspiro, la mirada fija en el suelo, saboreando con desgano la factura— Las medialunas antes eran más blandas y jugosas.

Kira escupió su té al ser tomada por sorpresa, ensuciando a Malia, que se limpió mirando molesta a la Kitsune y enseguida volvió a ella, con la misma expresión de desconcierto que las otras dos. Habían sido tomadas por asalto. Se miraron entre ellas y empezaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué?— inquirió la loba sin comprender.

—Nada, nada— dijo Kira agitando con su mano, ya calmada.

—Ey. Hablando en serio. Me cuesta imaginarme a Peter como tú lo describes— explicó Malia contrariada.

—Ni me lo digas. A mí me cuesta creer que tenga una hija ¿Sabes? Siento un poco de molestia por tener que compartirlo. Con mis hermanos no tenía problema porque los tres nos criamos con Peter, además de que su favorito era Derek.

—Por mí, puedes quedártelo para ti sola— espetó enojada la coyote.

—¿Hacía mucha diferencia entre ustedes?— inquirió Kira curiosa.

—No, ninguna. Nos mimaba a los tres por igual, pero uno se da cuenta de esas cosas. No sé cómo explicarlo. Simplemente lo sabes —explicó Cora encogiéndose de hombros y suspiró, jugando unos instantes con sus dedos antes de volver a mirarlas— Me cuesta entender que Derek haya olvidado cómo era nuestro tío.

—Tal vez no lo olvidó. Sólo que el incendio los cambió a todos— intentó animarla Lydia, sin poder evitar una sonrisa triste.

—Derek me dijo que el Peter que yo conocía murió en el incendio. También Deaton… ¡Ey! ¡Eso era! ¡Hueles a cenizas! —gritó de pronto la loba, cambiando su semblante triste a ansiedad desbordante, feliz de dar con la respuesta a ese olor que seguía molestándola porque no podía precisarlo, desconcertando a las chicas— A fuego y cenizas— especificó.

Las tres la miraron extrañadas. Lydia se olfateó la remera y el pelo sin hallar más olor que a su champú y la colonia que su madre le había comprado. Las otras dos se acercaron y la olfatearon. Y Lydia entornó los ojos ante el pensamiento de que parecía que estaban en una competencia de olfato canino. Eso es lo que Stiles diría si estuviera allí.

—No huelo eso. Pero no consigo descifrar el olor— manifestó Malia.

La Banshee recordó de pronto algo que le había dado Jordan. Agarró su bolso, buscó desordenando todavía más el objeto lleno de cosas y extrajo una fotografía. Era de un bebé jugando en el pasto. Verano sin lugar a dudas porque el niño no vestía más que un pañal. Cora se la arrebató de las manos al instante y la olfateó como un sabueso buscando minas en el suelo.

—Sí. Esto es lo que huele— aseguró la joven Hale.

—Jordan me la prestó. La tiene desde que tiene memoria. Lo que más me llamó la atención es el símbolo extraño que tiene detrás. Jordan estaba esperando a que Chris regresara para que le ayudara con esto, pero se la pedí para ver si con Stiles podemos averiguar algo.

—Yo sólo huelo a viejo— contradijo la coyote y le ofreció la fotografía a la cuarta chica, casi estampándosela en la nariz.

—Yo soy Kitsune. No sé oler objetos— se defendió enseguida la joven.

—¿Es que los zorros no huelen?— cuestionó Cora extrañada, en referencia a la capacidad olfativa desarrollada.

—No que yo sepa —se excusó y se levantó apresurada, corriendo hacia la puerta—¡Mamá!

—¡Esta loca que se olvida de nuestros oídos sensibles!— se quejó Malia sobándose los oídos.

Cora nada dijo, pero actuó de la misma manera. Eran momentos como ese en que Lydia agradecía haber mutado a Banshee y no tener que cargar con oídos súper sensibles.

—Tal vez sea el olor de donde estuvo guardada. Jordan me dijo que creyó que la había perdido y estuvo buscándola bastante tiempo. Luego se lo preguntaré— manifestó la pelirroja.

—Podríamos preguntarle a los chicos a ver qué huelen ellos— propuso Cora.

En tanto, Kira regresó respirando agitada por correr tan aprisa y se sujetó de la puerta para evitar caerse, algo que parecía bien típico de ella, sonriendo triunfal por evitar la caída. Golpeó la puerta al cerrarla y corrió a sentarse casi tan atropellada como suponían que había corrido.

—Según mi mamá, los zorros no utilizamos los sentidos de los lobos porque somos rivales. Nosotros nos dedicamos más al aura de las personas para analizar— explicó luego de tomarse todo el té en un segundo.

—¿Cómo analizas el aura de una foto?— cuestionó Malia extendiendo el objeto en cuestión hacia la luz de la ventana y girándolo.

—Las fotos no tienen aura— aclaró la pelirroja sacándole el objeto y poniéndolo sobre la mesa para que la coyote dejase de intentar algo que era físicamente imposible.

Cora la agarró y la giró, de modo que quedase boca abajo. Observó el símbolo con detenimiento, ignorando el diálogo de las otras, segura de que lo había visto antes, en alguna parte. Y el olor ciertamente no ayudaba a su concentración.

—Lydia, llama a todos— ordenó Cora seria.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Cuando Jennifer regresó al departamento, risas infantiles inundaron sus oídos. Cerró la puerta y permaneció de pie observando a Allison y Loraley saltar entre los sillones y regar todo el ambiente con pompas de jabón. Kate había considerado gastadero de dinero en vano al comprar esos artefactos infantiles para hacer burbujas, pero ella no podía comprender la relación que guardaban las pompas de jabón con su sobrina, como sí lo entendía la Darach.

Tenían la misma esencia. Eso era básicamente. Las pompas se disolvían en el aire en breves instantes, así como la joven cazadora temía que pasara con esa vida que se le había concedido. La comprendía. Allison no hablaba y ella no preguntaba, pero les permitía hacer todo lo que quisieran. También a Loraley, porque su vida tampoco había sido algo que merezca recordarse. La fuerza de las circunstancias las había llevado a las cuatro a convivir, mal que bien, bajo el mismo techo y ella no era quién para actuar de vieja intolerante y refregarles la llaga del dolor.

Una brisa fresca entró por la ventana ondeando las cortinas blancas como las nubes y llegando suave hasta ella. No sabía cómo podían sentir todavía esa brisa fresca, cómo podían siquiera sentir como seres humanos cuando ninguna lo era. Se miró la mano libre, la cerró y volvió a abrirla sin perder la concentración, preguntándose hasta cuándo duraría el efecto, el hechizo que les había permitido a las tres seguir con vida. Había sido una casualidad que Loraley escuchase su gemido lastimero al borde de la muerte y la salvara. Lo mismo cruzarse en el camino con Kate Argent, la cazadora convertida en were-jaguar. Y sin embargo todo era demasiada casualidad como para ser llamado de esa manera. Había algo extraño en esa joven Druida, algo que tenía que descubrir cuanto antes.

—¡Llegaste!— manifestó Loraley sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Trajiste el pastel? ¿Lo encontraste? ¿El de fresa?— inquirió atropellada como una chiquilla la otra joven, pidiendo el pastel que su padre siempre le compraba cuando conseguía algún triunfo.

—Claro, cariño. Aunque sigo pensando que no has hecho nada que merezca mérito— dijo bromista y peleadora la Darach dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ambas dejaron todo tirado y la siguieron por detrás. Mas al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, Loraley se giró a observar la sala y se dio cuenta del desastre que habían dejado. Sí, tal vez seguir a su compañera en todas sus locuras no era la mejor de las ideas, pero nunca podía negarle nada. Y en cuanto entró, Jennifer fue con la vista directo al objeto que colgaba de su cuello. Lo observó fijo ignorando la compotera que la joven cazadora removía en el aire.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese dije?— inquirió sintiendo una extraña esencia en él.

—Me lo regaló una chica. Parecía medio rara, como asustada o algo así. Se me apareció en los pasillos del colegio y me dijo que esto me iba a proteger. Creí que sería Druida, pero ella dijo que era una Banshee. Ella… sabía que yo no soy una, a diferencia de lo que suele pensar la gente. No pudo determinar lo que soy, pero me dijo algo muy extraño. Dijo que yo tenía un poder con los muertos superior a las Banshee. No sé si sabe sobre Ally o sobre los “ _Caminantes del alba_ ” y el bosque…

—Sabes que eso es peligroso ¿Cierto?— la interrumpió la Darach.

—Lo sé. Traté de preguntarle algo más, pero ella se fue rápido. Cuando me hablaba miraba hacia todas partes como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo. Traté de sentir a alguien, pero no había nadie más. Ella dijo que no, y la gema es prueba de ello, pero creo que sí estaba muerta. Era muy rara— explicó todavía desconcertada.

—Kate te regañaría por aceptar cosas de extraños. Y más si sucedió así. Pero podemos mantenerlo en secreto por ahora, hasta que sepamos algo más sobre esa chica o ver qué pasa —aconsejó la mujer y la miró en silencio unos segundos pensando— Dime, Lori ¿Tu familia te explicó alguna vez algo sobre la piedra de obsidiana?

—Mi familia no era muy conversadora en ningún aspecto. Preferían guardarse sus habilidades para sí mismos— confesó enojada Loraley, odiaba hablar de su familia aun si era para defenestrarlos; si pudiera olvidarse de ellos y de donde venía, lo haría encantadísima.

—De modo que tal vez hayan ocultado sus piedras de tu vista, si es que las tenían. Aunque dudo sinceramente que los Calcavecchia se hayan escindido por completo de su antigua faceta “oscurantista”— manifestó Jennifer en cierto modo denigrativo, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

 —¿Por qué sería tan importante? Es sólo una piedra— reprochó Ally sirviéndose otra porción del pastel, habiéndose casi devorado la primer porción.

—Es más que una piedra. La obsidiana así como la tienes, en bruto, es tanto un canalizador de poderes como una gema de protección, tal como esa chica te explicó. Sin embargo, la mayoría lo utilizaba en forma de espejos, lo que transforma bastante el poder de la piedra. Las Banshee, por ejemplo, los utilizaban para la adivinación. Otras criaturas más y algunos brujos también lo han utilizado para ese fin. Aunque tiene una cuota todavía más “oscura y extraña”. Los espejos permitían el acceso o la interferencia a dimensiones paralelas. “ _El bosque de las almas perdidas_ ” suele ser considerado una dimensión alterna, al que los antiguos Calcavecchia situaban en el lado oscuro de la luna.

—¿Dices que por llevar una obsidiana podría… volver allí?— inquirió preocupada Loraley, tragando con cierta dificultad una especie de nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Allison, a su lado, la sujetó fuerte del brazo, casi aterrada. Tal vez demasiada fuerza para su gusto, pero no dijo nada. Jennifer tampoco mencionó que aferrándose a ella, la cazadora se encontraba más expuesta a ser arrastrada hacia el bosque neblinoso junto a su amiga. Por una razón. Ally y Lori se protegían de todo como si nunca hubiera existido ninguna persona en sus vidas más que ellas dos (y tal vez eso había sido así durante muchísimo tiempo, vaya uno a saber cuánto había durado en verdad el encierro) y jamás dejarían a la otra librada a su suerte. Sabía que ambas podrían ser capaces de asesinarlas a Kate y a ella si fuera necesario para proteger a la otra.

—Dije “dimensiones”. El bosque neblinoso podría ser una. Tal vez no. Existen cientos de dimensiones posibles. Ser encerrado en cualquier lugar ya lo convierte a éste en una posible dimensión, por ejemplo. Existe una “Iglesia” abandonada en las afueras de México. Debajo de ella hay una cueva consagrada a Tezcatlipoca, uno de los cuatro dioses creadores según los aztecas. Está llena de espejos de obsidiana porque a ese dios lo llamaban el “espejo humeante”. Y no causalmente era considerado la deidad de la noche y la oscuridad. Ahí fue donde Kate descubrió sus poderes y donde creó a sus Berserker, quimeras oscuras. Porque eso también permitían los espejos, crear o traer cosas de otros lados. Esa es la parte oscura y por la que en cierta manera son mal vistos los espejos de obsidiana, más que nada si los emplea un brujo, al que enseguida tildarán de Darach— explicó Jennifer removiendo su porción de pastel con el tenedor, dejándola casi hecha puré.

—Deberíamos deshacernos de la obsidiana— determinó Loraley e intentó sacársela, pero la mujer le sostuvo la mano indicándole que no lo hiciera.

—Debe haber una razón para que una Banshee te entregue ese objeto— refutó la Darach.

—¿Mi muerte?— apuntó con sarcasmo la joven, recibiendo una pequeña bofetada en la cabeza.

—No eres una Darach. Y tener una obsidiana no te convierte en una. No importa lo que te hayan dicho los tuyos, eres y siempre serás una Druida, Lori. Y recuerda que aquí nadie te juzga. Sólo conserva la obsidiana unos días más. En forma de piedra representa protección. Y tal vez lo que se escapó del bosque neblinoso junto con ustedes esté al acecho en Beacon Hills y esa Banshee lo presintió. Kate está tratando de buscar más información sobre eso— manifestó Jennifer, todavía preocupada por ese asunto.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

7 P.M. Bóveda Hale.

—Lo que estamos haciendo es irrespetuoso y fuera de la ley— se quejó Lydia por nonagésima vez, sin querer moverse de la puerta de entrada, en modo alguno de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo.

—Desde que sales con Jordan te has vuelto muy adicta a las leyes— reprochó Stiles revisando una de las cajas y en modo alguno dispuesto a apoyar a su amiga esta vez.

Es que cuándo podrían tener ocasión de revisar una bóveda. Menos aún una mega cueva como esa. La única vez que había estado allí… No era una experiencia grata de recordar. Lo único que había querido era salir de ese lugar a como diera lugar y olvidar el mal trago de un desquiciado profesor tratando de asesinarlos… por nonagésima vez. Si es que ni en los profesores podían confiar.

—Sólo somos amigos, tonto. Y te recuerdo que tú fuiste el primero que quiso anexarlo a la manada, con su lealtad a lo que consideraba justo y todo —rememoró la joven conteniendo las ganas de golpear a su amigo— Además, las bóvedas son bóvedas porque guardan tesoros de una familia.

—Cora nos dejó revisar. Tenemos permiso— repuso Isaac con un frasco en mano y girándolo en el aire de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, mirándolo con una extraña expresión y cuestionándose para qué alguien guardaría tantos palitos cortados de aproximados dos centímetros.

—Son ramas de un árbol preciado para algunos conjuros— explicó Derek quitándole el frasco de la mano antes de que se le cayera por accidente.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí si los lobos no hacen brebajes y esas cosas?— inquirió Liam intentado abrir un frasco.

En efecto, la tapa cedió fácil, liberando un polvillo mohoso que hizo toser al pequeño beta. Derek se apresuró a dejar el frasco en su lugar y encaminarse a donde Liam para quitarle el otro frasco antes de que también lo tirase, ahogado en un sutil ataque de tos.

—Los Druidas los usan. Y los Hale teníamos un emisario— explicó Derek, devolviendo el tarro a su lugar.

—Por cierto ¿Cuántos años tiene Deaton?— inquirió Stiles levantando recién su mirada.

—La última vez que le preguntaste a Peter su edad, no tuviste una respuesta— respondió Cora riéndose al recordar la escena.

—Entonces… ¿La bóveda le pertenece a todos los Hale?— inquirió Mason, el único que decidió acompañar a la pelirroja en su negativa a tocar nada de ese lugar.

—Sólo a Peter— se apresuró a responder Derek, cortante.

—Entonces no tenemos derecho a estar aquí. Punto para mí— apuntó Lydia victoriosa.

—¿Por qué sólo a él? Hay cosas de tu madre aquí— remarcó Scott olfateando un fuerte olor a alfa todavía en uno de los objetos y no era el olor de Peter.

—Mi tío es el que sigue en la línea de sucesión. Además… No estoy seguro de querer algo de todo esto. Yo ya tengo mi parte de la herencia —explicó el mayor de los Hale y suspiró cansado, realmente no le agradaba estar otra vez allí y si había aceptado sólo había sido porque Scott lo convenció— ¿Qué estamos buscando aquí, Cora?— inquirió serio a su hermana.

—Paciencia hermano —respondió la joven terminando de revisar una de las cajas y fue a abrir otra— ¡Aquí esta!— cantó victoriosa al extraer un precioso espejo de obsidiana.

—Obsidiana— corearon involuntariamente Stiles y Kira, el primero en cierto sentido más preocupado.

—Despide un olor…— intentó Jackson olfateando con cierto repeluz, sin saber bien el olor.

—Tiene magia. Esa debe ser la esencia que percibes. Es muy antiguo y fue utilizado por brujos poderosos, según lo que me dijo mi tío una vez. Recuerdo que bromeó con que mi madre había sido muy tacaña y que sólo quiso comprar uno —les confesó con una sonrisa melancólica, tocando con delicadeza el objeto y sin quitar la vista de él—  Peter me explicó que los espejos de obsidiana eran grandes catalizadores de magia y que podían servir para la adivinación. También me confesó que Stiles tenía algo especial, pero que no estaba seguro de catalogarlo de magia y que el espejo podría servir para descubrir ese poder. Pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de dárselo porque decía que a Lydia también le podría ayudar con su poder, que no era una adivina, pero que le serviría para aprender a canalizar los conocimientos desde otro ángulo porque los espejos de obsidiana guardaban una relación con el más allá, en cierto sentido— explicó sorprendiendo a todos con ese dato.

—¿Por qué nos lo daría a nosotros? Peter siempre fue muy celoso de sus cosas— manifestó Lydia incrédula.

—¿Para seguir manipulándolos? —inquirió Kira sin maldad alguna, fue algo que le salió tan impulsivo como ella era y enseguida se dio cuenta de sus palabras— Digo. Por cómo se lo vio actuar siempre. No sé— trató de explicarse acelerada; sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, la sonrisa y el movimiento frenético de sus manos eran signos claros de su nerviosismo.

—¡Ey! ¡Acá hay un par de libros viejos!— gritó Isaac desde uno de los extremos salvando a la chica zorro, ajeno todo ese momento a la conversación de los otros.

—Uno de esos debería servir para Jordan— explicó Cora en referencia al símbolo que habían visto en la fotografía y respondiendo la razón de llamarlos a todos a la bóveda, después de todo decenas de manos eran mejor que dos, y sabía que Stiles le agradecería toda la vida tal oportunidad.

—¿Tanto trajín por una fotografía con un símbolo cualquiera?— inquirió Jackson.

—Jordan es parte de la manada. Hay que ayudarlo— respondió Stiles con una expresión de “es lo obvio ¿No?”.

—Él ya le va a pedir ayudar a Chris. Que obviamente va a saber más que todos esos libros viejos— refutó el antiguo Kanima señalando en dirección a los libros.

—Y todavía no es miembro de la manada— aclaró Derek, recordándoles que el joven en ningún momento decretó ser parte de la misma.

—Pero acude a nosotros y está solo. No puedes dejar a una criatura sobrenatural como él, sea lo que fuera que sea, solo y perdido, en cierto sentido— refutó Stiles, en modo alguno decidido a aceptar que el chico no sea considerado parte de su manada.

—No está solo, es grande y sabe manejar armas. No está indefenso— refutó el lobo Hale.

—Podemos hacer como Satomi— manifestó de pronto Liam, interrumpiendo la querella.

—¿Y qué hace Satomi?— pidió Scott.

—Reúne lobos que están solos, sin manada. E intenta que no se conviertan en omegas. Brett me contó que así creó su manada.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Brett y no me invitaste? ¿Sabías que eso es ser mal amigo?— cuestionó Mason a su mejor amigo fingiendo ofenderse.

—Hay un punto bueno. Se acordó de ti— comentó tranquilo Liam, sabiendo que tenía ganado el perdón.

—¿De verdad?

—Esto es francés— pronunció triste Isaac, tocando las palabras escritas con las yemas de sus dedos.

El resto entendió a lo que se refería. Allison. Y la bóveda comenzó a llenarse de un olor pesado de melancolía, aunándose al sutil que estaba desde que habían llegado, emanado por los Hale.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, teníamos muchos libros sobre criaturas mágicas, así como el bestiario de los Argent, también libros de Druidas. En casa teníamos una biblioteca llena, pero muchos de esos libros tenían una copia que se guardaba aquí. Siempre Peter y esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar un día. Mi madre decía que eran cosas que le habían quedado de su abuela, una loba muy nerviosa. Recuerdo que la mayoría de las veces mi madre no le hacía caso, lo de los libros fue una excepción para tranquilizarlo un poco. Después de todo, había una alianza entre Argent y Hale y mi madre confiaba en ello— contó Derek un poco sumido en las remembranzas.

—Demasiada profunda la alianza— acotó Stiles sacándolo de sus cavilaciones; le sacó el libro a Isaac y se lo mostró, señalándole una dedicatoria que estaba escrita en la hoja primera y firmada por dos iniciales, C.A.

—Creí que no sabías francés— pronunció sorprendida Lydia.

—No lo sabe. Ni siquiera puede ayudarme a aprobar un solo examen de francés— se quejó Malia de brazos cruzados.

—No sé francés. Pero el que firmó la dedicatoria anexó un símbolo, el de los Argent. Y el único Argent que conocemos con las iniciales “C.A.” es Chris— expuso convencido Stiles.

—¿Por qué Chris le dedicaría un libro a los Hale? ¿Para qué se los regalaría?... No. No fue a los Hale ¿Recuerdan? El otro día Chris dejó en claro que sí conocía a Peter —reaccionó Scott mirando al resto tan sorprendido como ellos estaban— ¿Qué dice, Isaac? ¿Qué escribió?— inquirió un poco ansioso.

—Tal vez nos estamos metiendo en cosas que no nos incumben— manifestó Lydia sacándoles el libro y cubriéndolo con sus brazos para que el resto no se lo arrebate, tratando en cierta medida de mitigar su propia curiosidad.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Cora, ya tienes el espejo. No sé lo que harás con él, pero deberíamos irnos ya— determinó Derek firme.

—No se lo voy a dar a nadie en específico porque eso es decisión de mi tío, pero podemos prestárselo a Lydia. Con el espejo te será más fácil encontrar una manera de traer a Peter ¿No crees?— manifestó esperanzada la joven loba.

Lydia sintió de pronto una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Inspiró profundo y abrió los labios para responder algo, mas se calló. Apretó sus labios, tragó con cierta dificultad, movió su cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. No lo haría. Ni siquiera con el espejo pensaba buscar otra manera. No iba a ser utilizada otra vez por Peter, pero tampoco le iba a largar la verdad así de fría a su amiga. Tenía que buscar una manera de que se olvidase de intentarlo o que se convenciera de que Peter no podía volver bajo ningún punto de vista.

—Los libros también los vamos a necesitar— acotó Malia con un libro de simbología entre sus manos, el cual había extraído de otra caja.

—Bueno. Pero dejemos ese— ordenó el mayor de los Hale señalando al que la pelirroja tenía en sus brazos.

—¡Hombre, hay una mina de oro allí!— refutó Stiles encaprichado, reacio a ceder ante la mirada que el otro siempre utilizaba para intimidar.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos— ordenó también serio Scott, dando por zanjado el problema.

 El alfa había dado su veredicto.

 


	4. Bajo la misma lluvia

** Capítulo IV: ** **Bajo la misma lluvia**

 

Respiró profundo y se removió ligeramente, acurrucándose un poco más. Un olor fresco a hierba húmeda llegó a sus sentidos, recordándole las mañanas en su viejo poblado. Empero en lugar de sentirse feliz, abrió sus ojos asustada y se puso de pie enseguida, observando hacia todos lados con el corazón bombeando frenético y respirando nerviosa por la boca. Casi como una presa siendo cazada.

Era un bosque, sí. Pero no había rastros ni olores de los Calcavecchia. Tampoco era el “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ”, estaba segura porque el aire llegaba hasta sus pulmones, compuesto de aromas variados y verdaderos, nítidos. Comenzó a tranquilizarse. Había una sutil neblina y el ambiente tenía un ligero tinte grisáceo, pero sólo era producto de la hora, al parecer el sol no había salido todavía. No era gris y con una neblina densa como aquel bosque maldito y allí las hojas no se sentían tan reales al tacto como aquí. Y sin embargo, había algo raro.

Se vio los pies descalzos y el cabello desordenado, pero su ropa intacta, ni rasgada ni sucia con barro. Eso significaba que la extraña esencia bestia que llevaba en su sangre no había reaccionado ni a la luna llena ni a la prepotencia de aquella tonta loba, Malia. O lo que sea que fuere.

Sacudió las hojas que estaban prendidas de su ropa y su cabello y empezó a caminar observando con atención a todos lados. Los árboles eran altísimos, pero aquí podía ver el cielo. Sintió un poco de frío ¿Por qué hacía frío? No era época como para… Y de pronto, frente a ella, una hermosa casona antigua.

Observó más allá. Parecía como si aquella casona estuviera estratégicamente ubicada, rodeada de árboles altísimos aproximadamente a unos trescientos metros de distancia en todos sus lados. Era precioso incluso si los árboles se encontraban un poco pelados. Miró el piso, estaba cubierto de hojas por doquier ¿Acaso era otoño? ¿El invierno estaba llegando? Tan siquiera ¿Todavía se encontraba en Beacon Hills?

—Ho… Hola…. ¿Hay alguien aquí?— inquirió al abrir la puerta porque nadie respondía a su llamado y comenzaba a hacerle un poco de frío en los pies.

Mas nadie contesto. Obviamente. La casa se encontraba vacía, lúgubre, sin muebles, llena de polvillo y hojas, con las ventanas rotas… Y algunas partes de la casa tenían faltantes de paredes, lo que pudo percibir recién al abrir la puerta ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Suspiró profundo y decidió entrar. Mas al poner un pie adentro, las hojas empezaron a barrerse y el color mágicamente regresó a la sala. Escuchó corridas y risas de niños. Trató de ubicarlas, pero parecían provenir de diferentes lugares, como un eco.

—Hola… ¡Disculpen! ¿Hay alguien aquí?— insistió.

Mas nadie respondió, otra vez. Miró hacia todos lados un poco temerosa de meterse en casa ajena. Había escuchado historias de casas en el medio de la nada donde sus habitantes se defendían a tiros de los desconocidos y ni les preguntaban qué buscaban, simplemente disparaban. Era extraña, pero no inmune a las balas, menos si iban directo a su cabeza.

Inspiró profundo tomando coraje y decidió seguir. Caminó hacia la izquierda hasta donde una preciosa cocina. Vacío. El desayuno estaba preparado sobre la mesa, tostadas, dulce, hot cakes, cereales, leche, queso y pan recién horneado. Olía el café en la cafetera y podía escuchar un jarro de agua a punto de hervir. En el lavabo había algunos platos, tazas y cubiertos usados recientemente.

—¿Y por qué nadie contesta?— inquirió al aire.

Salió de la cocina y volvió sobre sus pasos. Visualizó un pasillo antes de la escalera que daba hacia la parte trasera de la casa, pero lo ignoró. Escuchó un llanto en una de las habitaciones superiores, la tercera a la derecha si su oído no fallaba. Apoyó su mano en la baranda y puso un pie en el primer escalón, debatiéndose si subir o no.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas —aconsejó la voz seria de un joven deteniéndola y se giró encontrándolo sentado en un sillón, mirándola fijo como un animal al acecho— A los lobos no les gusta el olor de extraños en sus crías. Debe ser Laura que se ha golpeado jugando.

—¿Quién es Laura? ¿Quién eres tú?— inquirió vacilante.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta— apuntó el joven dejando el diario a un lado.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Era ligeramente alto, un poco más que ella, la tez pálida y unos hermosos ojos azules ¿Un lobo? Olfateó en su dirección, pero no pudo distinguirlo, el olor a quemado y humo era más fuerte, pero no sabía de dónde procedía. Y a pesar de su expresión seria, podía sentir una extraña sensación de protección. Entreabrió sus labios para decir algo, pero no pudo pensar nada con claridad. Él sonrió, obligándola inconscientemente a sonreír. “Una sonrisa de tonta quinceañera”, la llamaría Jen.

—¡Peter!— llamó la voz de una mujer sobresaltándola.

—Huyamos— propuso el joven sonriéndole pícaro, una sonrisa de busca problemas.

La sujetó de la mano y corrió por el pasillo que se hallaba del otro lado de la escalera, llevándosela hacia afuera sin pedirle su consentimiento y riendo divertido. Su risa le resultó familiar en cierto aspecto, acogedora, calmante. No obstante, al instante de atravesar la puerta, una ligera luz blanquecina la cubrió y cuando desapareció, quedó sola de nuevo.

—¡Peter!— intentó llamarlo, girando hacia todos lados.

Estaba de vuelta en el medio del bosque. Y descalza. Suspiró. Tal vez todo eso no era real ¿Pero por qué se sentía real?

—¡Laura!— intentó suponiendo que sería en vano.

—¿Qué quieres tú con mi sobrina?— inquirió una fría voz detrás de ella.

Giró asustada y retrocedió unos pasos por instinto. Sin embargo, este Peter era distinto. Era más grande, más robusto, con una barba candado. La miraba furioso. Y daba un poco de miedo. Olfateó en su dirección, pero el olor no parecía haber cambiado. El hombre, al no recibir respuesta, gruñó sacando sus garras e hizo relucir sus ojos asesinos.

—Has matado— cuestionó sorprendida.

—¿De qué otro modo tendría los ojos de este color?— inquirió sarcástico, caminando agazapante hacia ella.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? Hace un momento eras más joven— manifestó dubitativa, más concentrada en ese problema que en pensar que podían matarla.

—¿Decepcionada por lo que ves?— inquirió otra vez con ese tono sarcástico.

—No, claro que no. Pero… No. Éste no es el “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ”— aseveró moviendo su cabeza en negativa sin estar del todo segura, pero reacia a aceptarlo.

—¿Es que nos has dado por muertos? —bromeó riendo, pero enseguida se detuvo, su mirada seria, la mano en el mentón— Eso tendría sentido ¿Sabes? Creo que he estado vagando mucho tiempo por aquí— explicó confundido.

—¿Quién eres, Peter?— intentó.

Mas una brisa fuerte provino desde el interior del bosque arrastrando las hojas a una velocidad inusitada, actuando como cuchillas filosas que la cortaron al dar contra su cuerpo. Las hojas la cubrieron por completo y ella atinó a tapar sus oídos y cerrar los ojos para que no la dañaran más grave, acurrucándose y gritando que se detuvieran, suplicando. Y de imprevisto, todo desapareció. Quitó lentamente las manos de sus oídos y no escuchó nada más que el silencio.

Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. Se encontraba en los pasillos del instituto. Aunque todo lucía un poco cambiado. Observó hacia los pasillos, vacío. Delante, la vidriera deportiva a la que nunca le había prestado interés. Se acercó y rozó el vidrio con sus manos viendo cada uno de los trofeos, hasta que dio con la foto del joven de la casona. Intentó leer el nombre, pero estaba borroso y las letras se entremezclaban.

—Si no puedes leer… Significa que esto es un sueño— recapacitó Loraley y retrocedió asustada hasta dar contra algo.

Se giro enseguida dando con un pectoral masculino. Levantó la vista y suspiró un poco aliviada, era Peter. Si es que ese era su verdadero nombre. Él la miró desconfiado, con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía no recordarla, por lo que se apartó para no invadir su espacio personal. Escuchó susurros, risas y conversaciones de fondo. Observó hacia ambos lados del pasillo y vio varias figuras sin rostro, casi como sombras. Tragó con dificultad y el miedo volvió a ella. Si no puedes ver el rostro de las personas…

—¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Quién eres, Peter?!— inquirió casi histérica, al borde del llanto.

Un viento helado arrasó con todo, llevándose con él sus palabras y su grito llamándolo por su nombre, exigiéndole que detenga lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Un nanosegundo después, el viento había desaparecido. El instituto también. Estaba de pie en un parque. Varios niños reían alrededor divirtiéndose en los juegos.

—¿No son tiernos?— preguntó la voz de Peter obligándola a girar.

Lo encontró sentado en un banco, con un periódico en sus manos. Éste era un Peter intermedio, no tan grande como el adulto asesino que había encontrado, pero un poco más grande que el adolescente.

—Eso es lo que pasa con nosotros los lobos. Es difícil para los humanos deducir la edad que tenemos realmente —comentó leyendo de alguna manera sus pensamientos; observó a dos niños que jugaban en los columpios y volvió a mirarla un poco cansado, así le pareció— No sé si le pasará a los otros lobos, pero incluso a mí mismo me cuesta a veces saber cuánto tiempo tengo en verdad.

—¿Y cuántos años dicen que tienes?

—Otra vez esa actitud humana tratando de clasificar a las criaturas sobrenaturales según los estandartes humanos— mencionó moviendo su cabeza en negativa y sonriendo, después dio un hondo suspiro y observó con amor hacia los dos niños, concentrándose en ellos.

—Los cuidas muy bien— opinó Loraley mirando a los niños.

Mas de pronto el aire cambió. Su bestia interna sintió un instintivo terror profundo que le heló la sangre. Giró aterrada, pero no fue capaz de correrse a tiempo.

—¡¿Qué sabes tú de mí?!— inquirió rabiado sujetándole del mentón con intenciones de dañarla.

Y de repente, todo volvió a cambiar. Se encontró otra vez en lo profundo de un bosque de árboles gigantes, el mismo que venía cruzándose desde… No recordaba ya cuánto había transcurrido. Casi parecía una pesadilla maquiavélica donde querían volverla loca hasta que no se reconociera a sí misma ¿Sería obra de un Calcavecchia? Era temprano por la mañana, según el aspecto del lugar. Hacía frío y sus pies estaban casi helados. Y la suave neblina seguía cubriendo el suelo.

—Debe ser Londres— pronunció desanimada.

¿Entonces sí había sido obra de los Calcavecchia? ¿Pero cómo había vuelto a Inglaterra? ¿La habrían traído a través de pasajes energéticos como hacía Jen? ¿O es que en verdad nunca había salido de Inglaterra?

—Lori— pronunció de pronto la voz de Ally.

Se giró sorprendida, pero no había nadie.  Buscó hacia todas partes, pero ni siquiera pudo escuchar ruido de animales pequeños o el canto de los pájaros. Suspiró. Debió ser sólo su imaginación. Sin embargo, la voz resonó de nuevo, como un eco.

—¿Ally? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ally! —gritó corriendo desesperada porque la voz seguía resonando, pero no podía encontrar a nadie; y por la imprudencia tropezó, cayendo explanada en el suelo, apretó sus dientes y tragó en seco, casi al borde de las lágrimas— No puedo verte, Ally.

¿Y si la muerta era ella y no Peter? ¿Y si nunca había salido del “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ”? ¿Y si en algún momento ella y la cazadora se habían separado? ¿Entonces dónde estaba ahora su amiga? ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado? ¿Y si había vuelto a cazar a los “ _Caminantes del alba_ ”? ¿Sería que tal vez Ally había desaparecido? ¿El bosque maldito le habría arrebatado sus preciados arcoíris? Sin ellos Ally no era nada. Sin ellos se hundía en un abismo oscuro de dolor. Sin sus arcoíris…

—¡¡Allison!!— gritó desesperada tan fuerte que sus cuerdas vocales dolieron y las lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a caer.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—¿Todavía siguen emocionados con esa película? ¡La vieron hace dos días!— se quejó Malia ya hastiada ante la misma perorata de Stiles y Scott.

Si bien era mayor la incomprensión ante tanto fanatismo, eso no quitaba el cansancio que le provocaban. Ya hasta se sabía qué iba a responder cada uno ante el comentario del otro, si llevaban repitiendo lo mismo durante dos días ¡Por Dios, si era sólo una tonta película! De terror y con súper efectos novedosos, sí, pero una película al fin y al cabo. Y aunque las clases acababan de finalizar, eso no significaba que se iba a librar de la perorata, tenía que aguantarlos a los dos juntos en el loft y por la noche a Stiles hablando por Skype con Scott y que enviasen imágenes y links sobre la película por Facebook, para que al día siguiente la historia se repita.

—¡No es “esa” película, Malia! ¡Es LA película!— defendió enérgico su novio.

Scott, a su lado, asintió con la misma expresión.

—Si pusieran ese mismo empeño en el estudio— pronunció Isaac arruinándoles, como siempre, el momento.

—Siempre arruinando la alegría— se quejó molesto Stiles como niño encaprichado.

Isaac, como siempre, lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Mas de pronto, un fuerte golpe seco los detuvo a todos. Giraron sorprendidos encontrándose a Lydia pálida, sus ojos abiertos y fijos en el firmamento, vidriosos, respirando muy lento. Había dejado caer sus libros al suelo y comenzaba a temblar. No olía a miedo, sino a terror, como aquellos animales que habían empezado a enloquecer cuando la Darach Jennifer Blake había pisado Beacon Hills por primera vez.

—¿Lydia?— inquirió preocupado Scott.

—¡Lydia! ¿Estás bien? —lo secundó Stiles casi al mismo tiempo, acercándose y sujetándola fuerte de los brazos— ¡Lydia!

La joven pareció reaccionar un poco. Lo observó nerviosa y empezó a buscar algo hacia todos lados, soltándose del agarre de su amigo. Sin embargo, no lo encontraba. No había nada, lo sabía, era una voz del más allá. El grito se sentía igual al día en que su mejor amiga había muerto en manos del Oni controlado por el Nogitsune, igual al grito que ella había emitido, el que había dado luz verde a la Deadpool. Una voz desconocida gritaba el nombre de su amiga en algún punto del universo, inexistente tal vez. Buscó en su bolso y sacó el espejo de obsidiana.

—¡No lo quiero más!— se quejó casi estampándoselo a Cora en el pecho, echándole la culpa al objeto.

—Lydia ¿Qué sucedió?— insistió Stiles preocupado.

—Alguien… Alguien va a morir— respondió con dificultad, apretó sus labios e inspiró profundo intentando calmarse, siendo acogida por los tibios brazos de Jackson.

—Tal vez deberíamos permanecer esta noche todos en el loft —propuso Scott, tan preocupado como el resto, a excepción de Isaac, que por alguna extraña razón olía a ira— ¿Qué pasa?— le susurró al rubio, olvidándose de los oídos sensibles del resto.

—También podrían ser nuestros padres ¿Cierto?— inquirió Kira al lado de la pelirroja, acariciando sus cabellos para transmitirle un poco de calma, dejando a Scott sin respuesta de su compañero.

—O alguien conocido. Loraley no ha venido al colegio por tres días— explicó Cora intranquila.

—¿Y por qué nos interesaría ella?— cuestionó provocadora Malia, chocando miradas cuasi asesinas con su prima.

—Lydia, tú siempre sabes quién va a morir— recordó Mason.

—Pero no cuando esa persona ya está muerta— respondió con la cara enterrada en el pecho del antiguo Kanima, abrazándolo fuerte.

Y afuera la lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

Se encontraba acurrucada sobre un colchón de hojas amarillentas, cansada de tanto andar. Las lágrimas manaban rebeldes, el frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos, estaba helada y al borde de la hipotermia, había comenzado a exhalar vapor de su boca y tenía los ojos abiertos, pero su mirada se hallaba perdida en algún punto inexistente dentro de toda esa marea inconexa.

No sabía dónde se encontraba a esa altura, todo parecía horriblemente idéntico y siempre regresaba al bosque tupido, al mismo lugar. Ni siquiera había podido dar con aquella lujosa casona en el medio de la nada y no podía controlar los movimientos de escenarios. Nada respondía a su control, ni siquiera la lluvia dejaba de caer ¿Y dónde estaba Ally? Por más que corría y abría puertas, no la podía encontrar ¿Es que la había perdido realmente? ¿Allison no resistió volver a la vida? Jennifer le dijo que podía haber un límite, si todo salía bien, que no sabía si iba a durar ni por cuánto tiempo tendría efecto.

—¿Por qué lloras?— preguntó Peter, volviendo a aparecérsele por nonagésima vez como un fantasma errante.

Tenía su aspecto adulto y olía a cenizas. No giró a verlo, apenas distinguía su silueta por la mirilla, pero podía percibirlo por su voz. Él se agachó y le acarició los cabellos. Inspiró profundo, pero sin pestañear ni cambiar su estado, de alguna manera se sentía cálido. Tal vez y sólo era el efecto de algo caliente sobre su cuerpo helado. El hombre no insistió aunque los minutos corrían.

—Porque no sabes dónde estamos —se dignó a responder, ignorante del paso de los minutos, y suspiró— No sé si tú estás muerto o soy yo la que murió. ¿Y Allison? ¿Qué pasó con Ally?— suplicó sollozando como una niña indefensa, aterrada.

—¿Allison? —inquirió confundido y de pronto su rostro cambió a ira— Argent.

Al instante un fuego caliente y descomunal inundó el ambiente. Se sintió levantada de golpe. Estaba de pie dentro de una casa en llamas, el fuego trepaba por las paredes y comenzaba a devorarlo todo. Sentía que se asfixiaba, que quemaba. De imprevisto, algo la empujó, pero consiguió maniobrar para que el fuego no la tocase. Se giró, una mujer morena corría desesperada llamando a gritos al muchacho, a Peter.

—¡Lo encontré!— respondió él con un pequeño en brazos.

El rostro del niño estaba en llamas, casi parecía una calavera ardiente, hasta sus ojos parecían de fuego. Se quedó quieta del pánico. Los vio correr por la escalera. Había varios más, eran como sombras, corrían veloces hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Estaban aterrados, podía sentir su miedo, el ardor en sus cuerpos, los gritos lastimando los oídos de esas personas. Los escuchó llorar y suplicar. El olor a carne quemada era tan denso, que podía jurar que varios ya habían perecido.

Y de la nada, una enorme bestia deforme pasó corriendo. Estaba prendida en llamas, como una hoguera viviente. Y como si no fuera poco, la desquiciada se lanzó directo al fuego llenando el ambiente de un terrible olor a carne quemada que descomponía. Se tapó la nariz y trató de respirar por la boca, pero al mirarse las manos, éstas tenían llamas y de pronto todo su cuerpo comenzó a prenderse fuego. Gritó aterrada y todo se oscureció.

Nada. Oscuridad total. Comenzó a escuchar su propia respiración, el corazón enlentecido, un suave tic-tac de esos viejos relojes grandes con un “cucú” que salía una vez por hora. Lentamente el paisaje fue aclareciendo, volviéndose cada vez más blanco. Estaba recostada de lado. Podía ver su mano y el aire que exhalaba al respirar ¿Acaso había nieve allí? No podía sentirla. Tenía frío, es lo único que sentía. Peter la observó preocupado algún tiempo hasta que comenzó a acercase despacio.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió tocándole el brazo, pero la joven no respondió, ni siquiera pestañeó— No me gustaría tener que darte un beso como en el cuento de la bella durmiente. No es que me desagradara, eres bella, pero no mi tipo. Eres una niña— acotó con cierto tono bromista.

—El fuego…— apenas susurró, pero él pudo escucharla.

—¿Todavía sientes frío? —preguntó recibiendo un suave asentimiento de cabeza, sin desviar la mirada; suspiró— Eso es un problema ¿Sabes por qué es un problema? Nuestra voz comienza a espesarse, luego viene la fatiga, la confusión… Nos vamos a morir si no nos vamos de aquí, Loraley —explicó y al nombrarla, consiguió que ella lo mirase, sus enormes ojos, entre atónita y confundida, ella pestañeó y él le sonrió de lado, todavía preocupado— Estás aquí por mí, Loraley. Para mí, no para ti. Estoy muriendo. Y tú vas a morir conmigo si no salimos de aquí. Loraley, tienes que ayudarme. Tienes que sacarme de aquí antes de que la bestia nos devore. Meredith dijo que tú podías salvarme. Confía en ti, sácame de aquí…

—Yo sólo puedo ayudar a los muertos. Y ya no sé hasta qué punto ¡No soy una Banshee!— gritó nerviosa interrumpiéndole.

—Ni siquiera sé si estoy muerto. Necesito saber si estoy muerto, Loraley. Ya he visto esto, una y otra vez. Los recuerdos me ahogan y no puedo salir. Es muy doloroso, Loraley, ya no lo soporto. No encuentro la manera de escapar de este sitio ¡Necesito que acabes con esto! Si no estoy muerto, entonces tendrás que matarme para acabar con esto. Pero no puedes hacerlo si estás aquí. No volverás al otro lado si te quedas aquí. Necesitas moverte. Necesitas buscar en tu interior el poder con el que has nacido ¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí, Loraley! ¡Tienes que matarme, Loraley!— gritó desesperado, sus gritos resonaron en la lejanía y su voz se repitió en un eco ensordecedor.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Jennifer entró corriendo a la habitación con una palangana de agua fría, empujó con su brazo las cosas que había en la mesita de luz y la dejó ahí. Quitó el paño ya caliente de la frente de la joven Druida y lo remojó en el agua, volviendo a colocarlo después sobre su frente. Allison lloraba desconsolada del otro lado de la cama, aferrada a la mano de su amiga, susurrándole suplicante que no la dejara. Marcó el número de Kate por nonagésima vez, pero otra vez la recibió la contestadora.

—¡Maldita seas, Kate! ¿Dónde estás cuando se te necesita?— protestó al aire la Darach y lanzó el teléfono a la cama antes de estamparlo en la pared, lo que pensó seriamente en hacer.

—Tienes que curarla. Tienes que curarla— le rogó Ally asustada.

—¡No sé qué hacer! —gritó desesperada, nerviosa— Yo nunca me enfermé ¡Nadie me enseñó qué hacer! ¡Y no encuentro nada que la esté afectando!

La lluvia arreciaba con ferocidad en el exterior, poniendo más nerviosa a la bruja oscura. Hacía tres días que Loraley no despertaba y en las últimas horas la fiebre había subido a niveles siderales, su pulso había comenzado a enlentecerse según Allison y ningún brebaje funcionaba. Tampoco los hechizos. Había algo malo en su organismo, lo sabía, pero no conseguía rastrearlo. Al principio Jennifer no había querido contactar a Kate porque se sentía capacitada para lidiar con el problema, pero las ideas ya se le habían acabado.

—¡Deaton! —recordó Ally sentándose de golpe y fregándose los ojos, una sonrisa inundó su rostro— ¡Deaton sabrá que hacer! ¡Él siempre tuvo una solución para todo! ¡Con lo del Nogitsune él supo qué hacer!

—¡Kate nos matará! —gritó Jennifer asustada y enseguida rió del nerviosismo y de las vueltas de la vida, hacerlo o no hacerlo equivalía lo mismo, de una manera u otra iban a morir; suspiró y se acercó a la Druida— Si tú mueres, yo muero, Loraley —le susurró al oído, rozando su frente con la muchacha, inspiró profundo y la cargó en sus brazos— ¡Andando, Ally!

—¡Sí!— gritó la joven corriendo por delante de la mujer.

**~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—Ya envié a Scott hacia los puntos de energía. Tú encárgate de recoger a Peter— ordenó Deaton y cortó.

Observó la sala y empezó a ordenar las cosas que necesitaría. No obstante, escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse, cuando él recordaba haberla cerrado con llave. Se apresuró portando su semblante estoico, pero al llegar allí, quedó casi petrificado por lo que vio. Dos mujeres que debían estar muertas desde hacía mucho tiempo, se hallaban de pie en su clínica ¿Cuándo habrían llegado a Beacon Hills? ¿Y de qué modo si nada las había delatado?

—¡Tienes que ayudarla! ¡Por favor!— suplicó nerviosa la Darach con la joven en sus brazos.

—¡Se está muriendo!— gritó Allison llorando desconsolada.

El hombre reaccionó enseguida, sacudió su cabeza y corrió a abrir la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran. Movió una camilla y la mujer depositó a la muchacha con la mayor suavidad que pudo, retrocedió unos pasos y Allison se la abalanzó y la abrazó, sin perder de vista los movimientos del veterinario. Y algo le decía a Deaton que eso no sería lo único inconcebible de lo que sería testigo esa noche.

Revisó a la muchacha en busca de algún signo, le tocó la frente y miró sus ojos blanquecinos. Casi parecían los ojos de una persona ciega, pero sabía que no lo estaba, podía deducirlo. Buscó un termómetro y le tomó la temperatura, marcaba casi cincuenta grados. Volvió a mirar sorprendido el objeto, constatando lo primero que había visto, lo sacudió y volvió a colocárselo en la axila. Cuando lo sacó, marcaba efectivamente cincuenta grados. Negó con la cabeza. Nadie sobrevivía a esa temperatura. No era normal, tampoco la resistencia de la joven.

—¿Comió algo fuera de lo común? ¿Algo preparado fuera de casa, tal vez? ¿Alguna bebida extraña? ¿Es alérgica a algo? ¿Anduvo por el bosque? ¿Dónde estuvo fuera de lo normal?— inquirió extrañado y a cada pregunta la joven cazadora negaba con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de su amiga.

—¡Ally! —regañó Jennifer cuando la joven respondió de la misma manera a la última pregunta, la que claramente no se respondía con un simple “no”, sorprendiendo ella también al hombre, y suspiró— Ha estado así por tres días. No podíamos hacerla despertar, pero la fiebre sólo apareció en las últimas horas y fue aumentando cada vez más. Lo intenté todo, Deaton. Pero mi magia es inútil— respondió preocupada.

—¿Ya había ocurrido antes?

—No— respondió apresurada Allison, desconociendo la verdad.

—Una vez. Pero fue hace meses y no fue tan grave. En realidad…

—Estaban en Inglaterra— interrumpió el hombre a Jennifer, no cuestionando, sino aseverando sus propias palabras.

—Hace dos semanas que llegamos. Y Lori estaba perfecta hasta hace tres días. No sé lo que pasó. No salió a ningún lado, nunca sale sin Ally a menos que sea para el instituto… Espera. Hace cuatro días una chica le dio una piedra. Esa obsidiana— recordó Jen señalando al objeto en el cuello de la muchacha.

—Parecía extraña. Y dijo que era una Banshee— acotó la joven.

—¿Por qué lo aceptó?— inquirió Deaton tocando el objeto, se sentía extrañamente frío y se percibía algo raro en él, pero decidió no sacarlo por el momento.

—Yo le dije que la conservara. La muchacha dijo que la iba a proteger y la naturaleza ha estado sintiéndose tensa. Creí que la iba a proteger— explicó Jen adelantándose a lo que fuera a decir la otra chica, reprochándose a sí misma.

Deaton las miró en silencio a las dos, detenidamente, tocándose el mentón. Luego observó a la muchacha de punta a punta analizando también su esencia. Suspiró. Se giró y empezó a buscar las hierbas que le ayudarían a preparar un buen brebaje. También sacó un frasco de cenizas de montaña, su intuición le aseguraba que lo necesitaría. Podía sentir a la Darach vigilando atenta cada uno de sus movimientos. La hija de Chris, en cambio, se soltó de la mujer y se acercó a la muchacha, tomándola de la mano y susurrándole cosas. Y una palabra llegó a sus oídos. Lo que necesitaba para corroborar su hipótesis.

—Tú fuiste la que violentó el “ _Tine dubh_ ” ¿Cierto? —inquirió girándose a verla, su nerviosismo era latente, abrió sus labios para explicarse, pero no pudo pronunciar nada, tal como supuso— No puedes traer algo de la muerte sin consecuencias. Te lo han enseñado desde que eras una niña ¿Y luna oscura, Julia? ¿En serio? Sabes muy bien lo problemático que es hacer un ritual en la luna oscura— reprochó llamándola por el nombre con el que la había conocido desde que era pequeña.

—El velo…— intentó la mujer.

Mas la puerta trasera se abrió rápido y fuerte, interrumpiéndola. Derek y Chris entraron apresurados sosteniendo a Peter, cada uno pasándose un brazo del lobo por el hombro y sujetándole de la muñeca para que las garras no los lastimaran. Jennifer sujetó a Allison de la muñeca y tironeó de ella, dejándola detrás suyo. Y fue como si el tiempo se detuviese. Algo frente a sus ojos imposible de creer. Sus corazones comenzaron a bombear frenéticos del desconcierto y sus mentes parecieron anularse.

Deaton aprovechó el momento y agarró a Peter, esparciendo al instante una línea de cenizas de montaña en el instante en que Derek hizo un movimiento de ataque, frenándolo. Gruñó, pero el veterinario lo ignoró, colocó a Peter en una camilla y la movió para posicionar a ambos pacientes uno al lado de la otra.

—¡No!— reprochó Jennifer, siendo la primera en cortar contacto.

Mas Deaton la miró serio, con una ceja levantada, y la ignoró también a ella. La mujer se mordió el labio, pero no insistió, sabía que era peligroso armar revuelo delante de ese hombre y más en una situación tan delicada como en la que estaban. Deaton pasó una mano por el cuerpo del nuevo paciente hasta el estómago, allí sintió la pulsera de obsidiana que llevaba en su muñeca derecha. La tocó y sintió una extraña esencia. Movió su cabeza en negativa y le tomó la temperatura presintiendo la respuesta. En efecto, registraba idéntica temperatura que la muchacha. Y el informe médico que había recibido del director de Eichen House también coincidía, tres días de fiebre lenta y sus latidos enlentecidos. Estaba seguro de que a la joven le habría sucedido lo mismo.

—¿Quién es la chica?— inquirió Derek tratando de controlar la rabia y el desconcierto.

Chris pareció despertar del trance y observó hacia la camilla, reconociéndola al instante, era la muchacha del shopping aquella tarde. Entonces aquella “Allison” había sido en verdad… Y la observó de nuevo, idéntica a la noche en que el Nogitsune se la quitó, el pelo un poco más largo y en una especie de trenza de costado, esa que a Lydia le encantaba hacerle. La muchacha en ningún instante apartó su mirada, casi parecía una estatua. Se preguntó si sería realmente ella, pero no era capaz de hablarle, se sentía petrificado, como si lo mínimo que hiciera la desaparecería de nuevo.

—Una druida… que al parecer conectaron con Peter. A través de una obsidiana— respondió Deaton abriendo su mano para que los otros pudieran ver la pulsera en la muñeca del lobo, mirando al final a la Darach en una acusación indirecta.

—Meredith. Así se llamaba la chica que le dio la obsidiana a Lori— recordó de pronto Allison, reaccionando y secándose las lágrimas.

—La Banshee— mencionó Derek sorprendido, dándose cuenta de quién era la que había efectuado tal plan.

¿Habría sido Peter capaz de prever lo que sucedería? ¿Plan opcional por si llegaba a perder contra Scott? ¿O tal vez lo habría ideado la misma Meredith al ver lo que le había ocurrido a Peter? Después de todo tenía acceso a todas las secciones de Eichen House por ser una paciente fija del lugar ¿Habría conseguido, quizás, comunicarse con su tío donde fuera que se encontrase su mente? ¿O el primer lazo que Peter había creado con ella ocho años atrás le permitía tener contacto para siempre con la mente de la Banshee? Y Stiles otra vez volvía a tener la razón. Meredith había buscado una manera de traer de nuevo a Peter en el lapso que ellos se habían descuidado en su tonto intento por dejarlo como estaba.

Deaton revisó los ojos de Peter, estaban del color azul asesino. Revisó a la chica, los mismos ojos ¿Podía ser posible? Si irradiaba esencia Druida a leguas. Miró sus manos, garras extendidas ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Y de pronto una tropilla entró apresurada, haciendo el mayor alboroto posible.

—No van a creer lo que…— comenzó a decir Stiles quedando helado al ver a las dos mujeres, más fijo en la cazadora.

¿Ella? ¿De nuevo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y si sus sueños…? Y Derek pareció recordarlo al oler su pánico, los sueños que Stiles le había contado acerca de una Allison de ojos demoníacos. Pero no pudo comentar nada sobre ello, enfocado en los dos betas al lado de Isaac ¿Es que todo era un sueño? ¿Pero cuándo había comenzado entonces? Porque lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era claramente imposible, mucho más que ver a la joven cazadora revivida a pocos metros de ellos, si es que era ella efectivamente.

—¿Allison?— pronunció Lydia con los ojos vidriosos, sus labios temblando, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo, al igual que el resto.

—Y la perra de Jennifer— acotó rabiado Isaac mostrando sus dientes.

—¡¿En serio, Peter?! ¡¿No puedes dejar a nadie muerto?!— reprochó sarcástico y furioso Stiles, consciente de que el hombre era incapaz de escucharlo.

—Ellos…— consiguió pronunciar Derek señalando a Erica y Boyd, sus betas muertos.

—¡Loraley!— recayó al mismo tiempo Cora al reconocer a la otra persona en las camillas.

Corrió por impulso hacia ella, pero chocó contra la pared que formaba la línea de cenizas de montaña y fue empujada hacia atrás por el impacto. Derek se apresuró a sujetarla. Eso permitió a los demás “despertar” de la especie de trance en el que parecieron sumergidos.

—Los encontramos en los dos puntos energéticos a los que Deaton nos envió. Uno en cada punto— explicó Scott sobre la rubia y el moreno, tan nervioso y desconcertado como el resto.

—“ _Caminantes del alba_ ”. Y a ellos no los mató Peter— explicó y comentó lo obvio Chris, acusando con la mirada a la Darach, consciente de que los brujos oscuros podían manipular de cierta manera los velos.

—Yo no los reviví, si es a lo que te refieres, Christopher Argent— se defendió molesta la mujer.

—Desavenencias de la luna oscura al parecer— explicó Deaton, reprochando con la mirada a la morocha.

—¡¿Qué hiciste con Loraley?!— cuestionó furiosa Cora.

—Sus manos— pronunció casi al mismo tiempo una desconcertada Allison, señalando a la mano de Peter sujetando la de su amiga y deteniendo a todos.

—¿Lydia?— cuestionó de pronto Malia al verla moverse.

La pelirroja no le contesto. Caminó a pasos lentos hacia la camilla de Peter, rompiendo la barrera de cenizas que Deaton se apresuró a cubrir. Se encontraba fuera de sí, hipnotizada podría decirse, su mirada perdida, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. El veterinario se movió para darle espacio a medida que ella se acercaba y no la detuvo. Nadie estaba seguro de hacerlo, ni siquiera Allison. Tocó el rostro del lobo y un instante después emitió un grito tan fuerte que lastimó todos los oídos sensibles de la sala, incluso los de Allison. Arañó la muñeca de Peter y le arrancó la pulsera, aventándola contra la pared, donde se convirtió en polvo.

El grito de ultratumba de una Banshee. Loraley despertó sentándose como un muerto de las películas de zombies, así le pareció a Stiles. Y ni siquiera intentó observar el lugar ni a los presentes, todavía mareada trató de salir de la camilla y ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleó un poco. La cazadora reaccionó al instante y se apresuró a ayudarla.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó entre preocupada y emocionada, sonriéndole con sus bellos ojos vidriosos.

—¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¡Y un cuerno con eso de la protección! —se quejó arrancándose la piedra y aventándola hacia algún punto, pero la misma no se convirtió en polvo como la pulsera— ¡Odio este poder! ¡Odio a los muertos!... —y un trueno cayó afuera resonando espeluznante, interrumpiéndola; miró con odio hacia el frente, casi como si pudiera ver aquel portentoso trueno, y apretó sus dientes de la rabia— ¡Y odio Beacon Hills!— terminó, inconscientemente apretando fuerte el brazo de su amiga.

Lydia, que había despertado al poco de hacerlo Loraley, apretó sus labios intentando aplacar sus enormes deseos de llorar y miró a Stiles. Necesitaba el abrazo de su amigo más que nada en ese momento en el que Allison estaba a un metro de ella y acababa de ser utilizada otra vez por Peter, realmente lo necesitaba, quería desplomarse en sus brazos y llorar durante horas, hasta quedarse dormida si era posible. Stiles, por el contrario, estaba más concentrado en la perorata de la Druida, sorprendido de su actuar. Cora se recuperó del dolor de sus oídos e intentó acercarse a Loraley, pero al sentir el tironeo del agarre de su hermano, recordó la barrera de cenizas y desistió.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —manifestó seria Jennifer, procediendo a ayudar a Allison con la otra joven y miró a los dos “ _Caminantes del alba_ ”— Yo no los reviví. Pero pueden venir conmigo cuando sientan peligro o cuando los suyos empiecen a cazarlos por aquello en lo que se han convertido.

—¿Con Allison? No lo creo. Estamos más seguros con nuestro alfa— espetó furiosa Erica, ametrallando con su mirada a la mencionada.

—La propuesta seguirá vigente— pronunció la mujer ignorando la ira de la rubia y desapareciendo de la sala.

—No lo creo— manifestó furiosa Cora, sacando sus garras y colmillos, a pesar de que las otras tres no pudieron escucharla, dispuesta a atacar a una de ellas.

Tres de los cuatro betas de Derek la imitaron y se encaminaron hacia la salida trasera, en un intento por darles caza en el medio de la tormenta. Y a pesar de que Scott quería atacar a Jennifer y reconocía que los betas tenían derecho a su venganza, sabía que no era el día ni el momento. Ni siquiera para él.

—Dejémoslas ir por hoy— ordenó firme el alfa.

—¡¿Estás loco?!— inquirieron a coro Isaac y Cora.

Scott estuvo a punto de gritarlo, de decir “¡Es Allison!”, de que se dieran cuenta de que no podían atacarla, que era ella, que seguía siendo ella. No obstante, Peter despertó. Deaton empujó a Lydia a tiempo, el lobo se levantó de lado y vomitó al suelo un líquido negruzco con fragmentos de acónito. Derek gruñe furioso al reconocerlo. También Deaton ya lo había visto, era un embrujo a la lejanía de un Darach ¿Es que de verdad Jennifer…? Imposible ¿Por qué razón?

Peter gruñó e intentó pararse, pero Lydia le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo y volvió a recostarlo. No fue capaz de objetar ni de atacar, estaba temblando demasiado y casi no tenía raciocinio. Lydia le tocó el rostro por instinto, estaba…

—Demasiado frío— comentó desconcertada la pelirroja quitándole al instante su mano.

—Se va a reponer— aseguró Deaton y observó preocupado al resto.

Ahora comenzaba la parte más difícil de todas, la más temida. Esposas y cadenas mágicas podían servir, pero no estaban seguros de cuánta duración tendrían. Peter los iba a matar, de eso no había duda. Y ahora tenía más cabezas a las que manipular, incluyendo seguramente la de Allison.


	5. La bestia equilátera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, Loraley NO es hija de Peter, por más que algo en la historia dé a entender esa idea. Se los aseguro.  
> En principio quería que fuera la hija de Peter y Chris cuando la inventé, pero si quería escribir una historia acorde al mundillo inventado por Jeff, eso iba en contra de la lógica y lo descarté. Su similitud a Peter en varios gestos tiene una explicación mucho más adelante.
> 
> Me llevó bastante hacerlo y tengo mis dudas, pero espero que no haya quedado muy despelotado todo y no encuentren dificultoso seguir el hilo, además que espero resulte una 1° pelea aceptable para sus gustos

** Capítulo V: ** **La bestia equilátera**

 

Lydia despertó de pronto totalmente perdida y observó hacia todas partes, preguntándose cómo había ido a parar allí. Lo último que recordaba era estar viendo su película favorita, “The Notebook”, y al segundo siguiente se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del sótano del instituto. Apretó los labios entre furiosa y atemorizada, sin saber realmente cómo debía sentirse. Y la palabra “usada” ametrallando su mente desde hacía tres días no ayudaba en absoluto. Inesperadamente, algo apretó su hombro y mil imágenes vinieron a su mente, siendo el rostro de Peter Hale el más graficado, de entre tantos demonios que podrían atentar contra ella. Gritó aterrada y retrocedió hasta dar la espalda contra la pared, negándose a abrir los ojos.

—¡Lydia! ¡Soy yo! ¡Loraley! Oye, lo siento— se disculpó apenada la joven bruja, sin estar segura de acercarse más.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió desconfiada la pelirroja, su tono de voz era de enojo.

—Siguiéndote. Te vi caminar por los pasillos del instituto y traté de llamarte, pero no respondías. Entonces te seguí ¿Qué hacías en el instituto a las nueve de la noche?— inquirió curiosa después de chequear su reloj.

—¿Qué hacías tú a esta hora en el instituto?

—Olvidé un estúpido libro. Y Jen me obliga a estudiar y sacar buenas notas. Recuerda que es una loca ex profesora. Y eso es lo que hacen los profesores, obligarte a tener tus deberes al día, no importa si hace tres días estaba a punto de morir —se quejó, resoplando y entornando los ojos, como si todavía la tuviese en frente suyo para quejarse— ¿Y tú?

Lydia no respondió de inmediato. Apretó sus labios, desvió la mirada y permaneció en silencio, dudosa de decir la verdad. Aparte de la manipulación, también estaba cansada de las miradas ajenas, aquellas que juzgaban con desagrado y desprecio. Y a veces también estaba cansada de su poder, el mismo que a su abuela la había llevado a la horrible Eichen House. Suspiró y volvió a mirarla de una manera que a Loraley le figuró a dolor.

—Soy… una Banshee. Lo que puedes traducir como un GPS humano de cadáveres. Me muevo de manera inconsciente hasta que termino encontrando algún muerto.

—Vale, encontrémoslo. Si estas son las coordenadas, no debe ser muy difícil de rastrear ¿Cierto? —inquirió observando hacia ambos lados del pasillo, optó por uno y empezó a chequear las zonas oscuras— Acá hay una rata muerta— comentó pateando al animal hacia un costado, con una actitud que le resultó un poco similar a Malia.

—¡Más vale que dejes esa cosa ahí!— amenazó Lydia alejándose un poco asqueada.

Y fiel a su palabra, la joven Druida caminó entre los pasillos, corrió cajas, se metió en las aulas vacías y abrió muebles sin esperar colaboración de una pelirroja que no se movió de su sitio. Con el asunto de la obsidiana había decidido no volver a tratar con una Banshee en su vida, pero tampoco podía negarse a ayudar a alguien que olía a miedo y nerviosismo. Y si ayudar a alguien de otra especie la hacía quebrantar las reglas de su clan, mayor razón había para hacerlo.   

—No hay nada…

—¡No estoy loca! ¡Aquí hay un muerto!— la interrumpió histérica la joven Banshee.

—¿Y si ya se lo llevaron o...? Vale, vale, buscaré de nuevo— se apresuró a manifestar levantando sus manos a modo de defensa ante la mirada asesina de su compañera y sus puños apretados como si estuviera diciéndole que eso le iba a pasar a su cuello, así lo vio ella.

¡Dios! Si hasta se parecía a Ally cuando se enfurecía. Ahora entendía por qué habían sido amigas, si tenían el mismo carácter. Suspiró susurrando una protesta y se giró para rehacer el mismo trayecto, pero se detuvo de golpe y se volvió hacia la Banshee. Cruzaron miradas y observaron hacia el techo al mismo tiempo, el único sitio que no habían verificado y que coincidía con las “coordenadas”. Allí, gigante y peluda, aguardaba una horrible criatura bastante similar a una tarántula venenosa.

Gritaron asustadas al ser tomadas por sorpresa y Loraley corrió al lado de la pelirroja, estrellándose contra la pared. Sin esperarlo, el monstruo avanzó a la misma velocidad hasta el extremo contrario del pasillo. Una vez allí, ladeó su cabeza para mirarlas con sus múltiples ojos y emitió un chirrido agudo antes de bajar al suelo y lanzarse en carrera hacia ellas.

—Eres una druida ¿Cierto? ¡Haz algo!— exigió nerviosa Lydia a medida que la criatura se acercaba.

Loraley intentó protestar, pero al aspirar con rabia, un olor familiar golpeó sus sentidos. Se giró hacia atrás y arrastró su mano por la pared, inconsciente de que sus ojos resplandecían azules y de los llamados de la pelirroja. Observó el estante que estaba a su derecha y lo corrió como si el hierro tuviera el peso de una pluma, tirando al suelo las cosas que tenía encima y encontrando aquello que estaba llamando su atención, un hermoso trisquel dibujado en la pared. Lo tocó y sus garras salieron por sí mismas y se incrustaron en un trisquel más pequeño. Un suave click y la puerta se abrió como si fuera una cueva mágica. Mas no tuvo tiempo para dudar o cuestionarse, ya que Lydia la arrastró con ella y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Sólo una milésima después escucharon el golpe seco de la bestia estrellándose y se dejaron caer al suelo, suspirando aliviadas.

—Creía que sólo los Hale podían abrir la bóveda— comentó Lydia sorprendida.

—¿Quién lo dice? —inquirió con ese aire prepotente que la caracterizaba la mitad del tiempo, cayendo tarde en la cuenta de lo que su compañera había informado y levantándose como un resorte— ¡Espera! ¡¿Esto es una bóveda?!

—¿En serio, Loraley? Hay un bicho inmenso ahí fuera tratando de devorarnos ¿Y te emocionas por una bóveda?— regañó Lydia exasperada.

—No todos los días tienes la posibilidad de entrar en un lugar así ¡Hombre, que parece la cueva del Zorro! ¡Qué digo! ¡La Baticueva!— exclamó la Druida señalando con sus manos extendidas hacia todos lados.

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, corrió por el estrecho pasillo hasta el otro extremo, subió unos pocos peldaños de la escalera que seguramente conduciría al exterior y se giró para observar la sala con deleite y atención. Por todos lados había estantes abarrotados de cosas y caminos de agua en una diagramación aparentemente sin sincronía. Pequeños focos en forma de piedras azulinas, engarzados de las paredes, proveían de una iluminación tenue y pequeñas gotas de agua resonaban por toda la sala.

Olfateó el aire, encontrando una mezcla de esencias diversas, nuevas y viejas, varias de ellas conocidas. No obstante, había un olor particular que reflotaba por sobre ellas. Bajó, se acercó a una de las canaletas y tocó el agua constatando que estaba a temperatura ambiente, lo que significaba sólo una cosa: magia. Observó de nuevo las piedras azulinas y supuso que seguramente también estarían manipuladas con magia.

—¿Qué haces?— inquirió de pronto al escuchar los tecleos de la pelirroja en su teléfono.

—Llamando a mi manada. Porque no pienso pasar el resto de mi vida aquí dentro.

—Buen punto —respondió antes de proceder a husmear un frasco en el estante a su derecha, especias fuertes sin lugar a dudas, el siguiente estaba lleno de palillos de escaso diámetro— Lo único que faltaría es encontrar un frasco lleno de ojos humanos ¿Te imaginas?— bromeó procediendo a abrir una caja con presura, encontrando dentro hermosas piedras de diferentes colores y tamaños.

—Lo dudo. Esas cosas ya se las hubieran devorado antes de meterlas en un frasco— respondió sarcástica y apretó sus labios conteniendo la risa al verla dejar con cierta repulsión una piedra negra.

Estaba segura de que se trataba de una obsidiana, una piedra que tampoco a ella le traía buenos recuerdos. Suspiró y se abrazó a sus piernas. Casi enseguida recibió un mensaje y sonrió, su “súper héroe con un bate” estaba en camino. Era un chico increíble que sabía cómo hacerla reír y que siempre conseguía animarla incluso sin saberlo. Él la mantenía a flote cuando caía y siempre había estado ahí cuando todo parecía oscurecerse, era como esa luz al final de un túnel extenso y oscuro. Y sólo Dios sabía cuánto había intentado enamorarse de él luego de todos sus fracasos amorosos, sin conseguirlo, si bien a veces sentía un poco de envidia hacia Malia por acaparar su atención.

—¡Mira que preciosas! —exclamó Loraley sacando varias tablillas de una vieja bolsa de arpillera— Son runas hechas con hueso. Eran muy preciadas para los adivinos… Creo que todavía lo siguen siendo para algunos —aclaró guardándolas de nuevo en su lugar y dentro de la caja, de la cual a continuación sacó un trofeo y una medalla de competencia— Peter Hale… Así que esta es la cueva del lobo— mencionó rozando con los dedos el nombre escrito.

—¿Por qué lo despertaste?

—Lo hiciste tú de manera inconsciente— refutó guardando los objetos en la caja y procediendo a husmear otros.

—Porque de algún modo me obligaste a hacerlo.

—Fue la otra Banshee. No fui yo —volvió a defenderse con sus manos en alto, pero el olor a desconsuelo llegó a su olfato; suspiró y dejó lo que estaba haciendo— Ally me lo contó. Sobre tu historia con Peter. Que eras popular hasta que Peter te mordió y la gente comenzó a tratarte de loca y a alejarse. No pasé por lo mismo, pero entiendo un poco cómo se siente. Y tal vez lo que sucedió fue lo mejor porque ahora tienes un grupo te aprecia realmente por lo que eres y con el que siempre vas a poder contar ¿No crees? No te tiene que importar lo que piensen los demás.

—Eres igual que Peter. Los chicos tienen razón —comentó sonriendo y moviendo su cabeza en negativa— Pero no son sólo tus gestos —aclaró ante el blanqueamiento de ojos de la Druida y el resoplido de molestia al escuchar la misma comparación por enésima vez— Cuando me quejé a Peter por lo que me hizo, él me refutó sobre cuánto me había beneficiado este poder a la hora de salvar a mis amigos, cerrándome literalmente la boca. Y sinceramente, no me molesta encontrar cadáveres en todos lados o haber perdido mi popularidad, tampoco situaciones como la de esta mañana: escribir cosas raras en una pizarra delante de todo el mundo, como estoy segura de que Cora te contó. El problema es volver a vagar por cualquier lado inconsciente de lo que estoy haciendo, o que Peter vuelva a violentar mi mente. Tengo miedo de que un día me obligue a matar a mis amigos— confesó con los ojos vidriosos.

—Nosotras sentimos un temor constante de estar en un sueño profundo y que todo esto no sea más que una proyección amorfa de nuestra mente. Ally principalmente. Ahora está acostumbrándose, pero por las mañanas todavía despierta un poco perdida y tengo que convencerla de que es el mundo real— ofreció como compensación ante la confesión contraria, sintiéndose un poco culpable de haber ayudado a traer de vuelta al lobo.

—En los sueños no puedes ver tus dedos. Tampoco puedes leer— mencionó la pelirroja lo que Stiles le había explicado una vez.

—Llega un momento en el que eso se vuelve posible allí. Hasta empiezas a ver visible el rostro de personas desconocidas y el tuyo en el espejo. Ese es el tercer paso. Y cuando eso ocurre, no hay vuelta atrás, quedas atrapado para siempre. Antes de que Jen reviviera a Ally y me liberara, yo ya había adquirido el primer paso, veía nítidos mis dedos y los podía contabilizar— explicó mirando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos por simple juego.

—Entonces no era un sueño— refutó Lydia convencida.

—Estábamos muertas. Eso es diferente— refutó tajante y se levantó decidida a volver a husmear en la recámara.

Lydia se mordió los labios para reprimir su cuestionamiento sobre qué tan muertas estaban en realidad y se cruzó de brazos. Deaton les había explicado un poco sobre el “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ”, pero sólo eran escasos rumores que se mencionaban entre los Druidas antiguos. Nadie había visto nunca un “ _Caminante del alba_ ”, por lo que todo lo que se conocía sobre ellos carecía de sustento. Nadie sabía lo que podía pasar allí dentro y Boyd y Erica se negaban a contar nada ¿Habrían estado ellos también sumergidos en un sueño? ¿Pero cómo se generaban los sueños dentro de la muerte misma? ¿Y por qué en principio habían ido a parar allí?

—Ven a ver esto— ordenó Loraley con un libro abierto entre sus manos.

—No hurgo en cosas ajenas.

—Yo creo que necesitas ver esto— insistió mirándola exigente y apretando sus dientes con ira, con esa expresión Hale que obligaba a obedecer.

Lydia suspiró derrotada y se acercó sin muchas intenciones. Tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo reconoció al instante, el bestiario Argent que Isaac había encontrado días atrás y que Stiles insistía con llevarse. Miró molesta a la Druida y trató de leer la dedicatoria, pero la escritura no era en realidad francés como Isaac había asegurado, sólo la primera línea. La mitad eran palabras francesas, pero tenía palabras en otros idiomas y tal vez ni siquiera era francés lo que ella creía tal ¡Era el código que había escrito en la pizarra! Observó atónita a la otra chica.

De pronto un ruido las sorprendió, un chirrido agudo y lacónico. Se miraron dudosas. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y Loraley se puso delante, cubriendo con su cuerpo de manera inconsciente a su compañera, acostumbrada a hacerlo todo el tiempo en aquel horrible bosque neblinoso, no sólo con Allison. Una especie de protección de la que sólo Lydia pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Cómo abrieron la bóveda?— inquirió desconfiado Derek en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas y corrieron hacia él. Stiles entró casi enseguida corriendo al encuentro de la Banshee, pero Jackson sólo llegó hasta la entrada, tranquilizándose al verla en perfecto estado.  

—Es fácil si tienes garras— se adelantó a responder Malia mirándolo sin entender por qué hacía preguntas tan obvias, secundada por la Druida que afirmó con la cabeza y lo miró igual que la coyote.

—Sólo funciona si eres un Hale— confesó Scott pidiendo disculpas con una expresión arrepentida a su amiga por nunca haberle contado la verdad.

—Pues yo creo que no. O su sistema ya caducó— refutó Loraley saliendo de la bóveda.

Frente a ella, gigantesca y en modo alguno ya atemorizante, la peluda bestia yacía muerta en un charco inmenso de sangre de color negruzco. Rodeó a la criatura procurando no ensuciar sus zapatos para que Kate no la regañara más tarde, porque olores extraños podían atraer a personas indeseadas, y dio una vuelta completa para una mejor apreciación. Nada, ningún símbolo que la identificara. Tampoco un olor en específico.

—No fue difícil de derrotar— se jactó Stiles.

—Tú te quedaste en un costado— refutó Liam, generando la risa sutil de varios colegas.

—Sí. Bueno, ya había bastantes lobos para hacer el trabajo pesado— se defendió el joven, decidido a no dar el brazo a torcer.

—Scott— llamó Derek, a su vez, ni bien cerró la puerta y le señaló con la cabeza hacia el trisquel.

El Alfa comprendió al instante y se acercó. Lo miró unos segundos un poco dudoso, sacó sus garras y las introdujo en el símbolo de acceso. La única respuesta fue una descarga interesante de electricidad, lo que el mayor de los Hale recordaba que en teoría debía suceder si alguien intentaba profanar la bóveda de la familia. Scott dio un respingo hacia atrás enseguida y sacudió su mano, de alguna manera intentando mitigar el hormigueo que sentía. El lobo mayor volvió a mirar la puerta con interés, tocándose el mentón, al mismo tiempo que todos estaban observándolo intrigados. Al cabo de unos instantes, miró a Isaac y le hizo la misma señal.

—Ni loco— se negó el rubio y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, al lado de su rubia, preciosa y protectora amiga.

—Yo lo haré— se ofreció Boyd acercándose antes de que Derek comenzara a protestar.

Extendió sus garras y las introdujo en el símbolo sin una pisca de duda, valiente como siempre. No obstante, le ocurrió lo mismo que al joven Alfa. Doble descarga, lo que significaba que la cerradura no estaba fallando. Loraley sintió la mirada penetrante del antiguo Alfa en ella y se giró a confrontarlo, pero su mirada no era de reproche, sino más bien exigiéndole una verdad que claramente ella desconocía. Entornó los ojos, movió su cabeza levemente en negativa y suspiró de un modo que a Derek le recordó a su tío. Cora tenía razón, había algo particular en ella.

—Tal vez la bóveda nos dejó pasar porque estábamos en peligro— manifestó con una sonrisa sarcástica y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

Otra vez Peter. Y Derek reaccionó de pronto. Observó desconcertado a Malia y luego a la Druida empezando a atar cabos ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Peter habría tenido más de un hijo? ¿Cuántos en total? ¿Y por qué su madre borró esos recuerdos? ¿Deaton lo sabría? Y la mezcla de nerviosismo, ansiedad, frustración y disgusto inundó la sala, siendo percibida por los otros. Stiles observó preocupado la palidez que parecía haber tomado su rostro y miró receloso a Loraley, tratando de deducir lo que estaba pensando el lobo.

—Es una bóveda, no un santuario de protección— refutó sarcástico Jackson, ignorante del semblante de su antiguo Alfa.

—Bueno, tal vez fue simple casualidad ¿Te satisface esa respuesta? Recuerda que ante todo soy una Druida y esa cosa fue hecha con magia— se defendió señalando hacia la puerta de la bóveda, cansada de que la molestaran con diatribas cuando lo único que quería era centrarse en la criatura frente a ella.

—Eso podría tener sentido. Demasiado, de hecho. Deaton me dijo una vez que un Druida podía romper fácilmente hechizos y reglas impuestas por otros, independientemente del clan al que pertenezcan— explicó Stiles caminando a paso tranquilo hacia Derek, de modo de no llamar la atención de nadie.

Pasó una mano por la espalda baja del antiguo Alfa sin desviar su mirada de la criatura, punto en el que todos parecían concentrados, y permaneció así unos segundos antes de soltarlo y encaminarse al lado de Scott. El joven Hale lo sintió cálido e inspiró profundo de manera inconsciente, calmándose al instante. No era la primera vez que el joven Stilinski lograba el mismo efecto con sus roces y hasta ahora lo había atribuido a lo que se llamaba “el calor de la manada”, en un intento por no pensar seriamente en ello, pero el efecto no era el mismo con el resto de sus compañeros, ni siquiera con sus Betas. Y no se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó mirándolo hasta que Erica lo codeó, pestañeó como despertando del trance y la miró. La rubia sólo le sonrió y volvió su mirada a la multitud.

—Tal vez no fue simple casualidad —refutó Lydia inesperadamente— ¿Por qué no rompieron la bolsa de la araña?

—Yo me pregunto de dónde salió todo el líquido— apuntó Cora.

—De la cabeza, al parecer. Y eso que no era tan grande— respondió Mason dubitativo.

—¿Y la bolsa?— insistió la pelirroja impaciente.

—Se cortaron más fáciles las patas y la cabeza. Tiene una coraza demasiado dura, incluso para nuestras garras— explicó Scott.

—No para todas— refutó Erica mirando fijo a Loraley.

—Mis garras son humanas. No la Excálibur de Arthur Pendragon— se defendió, reticente a ceder ante la rubia.

—Los humanos no tienen garras— contradijo Kira con su habitual sonrisa inocente.

—Ni los Druidas— acotó Malia con plena intención de pelear a su rival.

—Es interesante cómo la luna saca a la luz algunos secretos ¿Cierto?— pronunció Erica sonriendo a la Druida, reacia también a ceder.

Ambas se miraron confrontativas por unos instantes, intercambiando silenciosos diálogos desconocidos para el resto. Sabía a lo que se refería la rubia. Sus garras brillaban en las noches de luna llena, como si fueran diamantes o un elemento más rígido que ese, desde que la cazadora la había encerrado en el bosque neblinoso junto con ella. Un dato vital que olvidó cuando después fue encerrada por Ally en sus sueños de arcoíris, donde no existían las noches y, por consiguiente, las lunas llenas. No obstante, ella había estado muchos años antes en el bosque y deducía que esa sería la razón, ya que había adquirido sus garras allí mismo cuando era pequeña. Mas no era una información que pensaba compartir con ninguno de ellos.

Suspiró derrotada y extendió sus garras, decidida a terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas. Cerró sus ojos, inspiró profundo intentado creer que en este mundo sus garras iban a tener la misma fuerza que en el bosque oscuro y rasgó a la criatura. Efectivamente, las grietas aparecieron y esparcieron el líquido negruzco por todas partes, mostrando tras de sí un cuerpo inerte. Loraley se quitó la camisa que llevaba arriba de su musculosa y se limpió apresurada todo el líquido que le había caído encima y que empezaba a quemar su piel. Si por casualidad se sintió olor a carne quemada fue mínimo y desapareció en breve, ya que su piel se regeneró enseguida, impidiéndole a cualquiera ser testigo de las marcas.

—¿Eso es…?— intentó preguntar Liam señalando el cuerpo desconocido.

Loraley ahí se dio cuenta del joven. Se agachó y limpió su rostro con la camisa con cuidado de no ensuciarse ella también. Una vez hecho esto, se puso de pie y observó al extraño tratando de recordar si alguna vez lo había visto en el bosque maldito. El resto quedó helado al verlo. Frente a ellos, tanto tiempo después, Matt Daehler.

—¿Está… muerto?— inquirió Jackson nervioso, respirando con un poco de dificultad.

—Si no lo está, hay que matarlo— expuso Isaac sacando sus garras.

—Si lo tocas, no dudaré en atacarte— amenazó Jackson dando un paso al frente con sus garras extendidas.

Isaac lo miró atónito, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Boyd se movió enseguida, posicionándose a la derecha de su amigo, ofreciéndole su total apoyo. Cora y Kira se mantuvieron en su sitio, sin deseos de querer atacar a ninguno de los tres. Mason sujetó a Liam de la muñeca y dio unos tres pasos hacia atrás de manera lenta. Malia no se decidía a qué postura alinearse y buscó decisión en Scott, el cual estaba centrado en Matt, casi fuera de todo ese desastre, preguntándose si sería otro “ _Caminante del alb_ a” y a la espera de que pudiese ponerse de pie en cualquier momento.

Stiles observó a ambos Betas, cambiando su visión de uno al otro varias veces y después miró a Derek en espera de una respuesta, ya que en teoría eran sus Betas. Sin embargo, el antiguo Alfa observaba atento toda la tensión, preparándose al primer movimiento, acción con la que Stiles claramente no estaba de acuerdo. Loraley se acercó unos pasos en dirección a Jackson, pero no extendió sus garras, solamente cruzaron miradas con el muchacho. Y Erica permaneció a la derecha de Derek, aguardando también al primer movimiento, pero para atacar a cualquiera que fuera contra Isaac.

—¡Boyd!— llamó Cora tratando de controlar a su amigo antes de que Isaac empezara a atacar, ya que al moreno lo podía hacer entrar en razón más fácil.

—Creo que es justo entregarle el cuerpo. Por esta vez— habló Lydia mirando seria a todos.

—¿Lydia?— inquirió Stiles acercándose a ella.

Mas la pelirroja no respondió, sólo le aventó al pecho el libro que llevaba. El joven lo agarró, lo observó de un lado y del otro y lo abrió, cayendo en cuenta de que se trataba del libro que días atrás Derek les había prohibido sacar de la bóveda. Lanzó el libro a Isaac, quien lo agarró hábilmente, y miró a su amiga a la espera de una respuesta. No obstante, un suave y frío viento sopló en los pasillos, interrumpiéndola y obligando a la manada a reunirse enseguida, colocándose más cerca entre ellos y de la puerta de la bóveda.

Un portal se vislumbró detrás de Loraley, la única que no se había movido de su sitio, sobresaltándola, pero el susto se esfumó enseguida al olfatear el olor que despedía. La Darach pasó a través del portal, observó a la joven y luego al extraño que yacía en el suelo, ignorando a conciencia a la manada de Scott. Sopló un polvo verdoso sobre todo el espacio en el que se encontraba la criatura y la sangre se evaporó al instante. Loraley agarró al joven y se apresuró a pasar a través del pasaje energético. Jennifer dio un vistazo a Derek y desapareció.

—Genial— pronunció Isaac mirando furioso a Jackson y aventándole el libro al pecho.

—No podíamos matarlo. Podía ser un “ _Caminante del alba_ ” como Erica y Boyd— se excusó el joven Whittemore.

—¡Yo no aparecí tan asquerosamente!— se quejó indignada y asqueada la rubia.

—¡Ni se te ocurra compararlos!— gritó Isaac.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes qué era! ¡¿Hubieras matado a Boyd o Erica si hubieran aparecido así?!

—¡Que yo no vine tan asquerosamente!— insistió la rubia.

—Era lo justo. Loraley encontró el código para mí y yo encontré un muerto para ella— sentenció Lydia con voz firme y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dando por zanjada la discusión.

—¿Qué dice en ese libro?— inquirió Mason.

—Las respuestas. Las que siempre estuvieron frente a nosotros— explicó Stiles serio.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? No podemos quedárnoslo— determinó Allison nerviosa, casi aterrada por alguna desconocida razón.

No era sólo porque no le agradaba ese chico desde que había ocurrido aquello con el Kanima. Había algo más, algo que la intranquilizaba y le ponía la piel de gallina. Estaba segura de que no era uno de ellos aunque hubiera vuelto de la muerte, no era un _Caminante_. Y olía tan extraño, algo casi repugnante que esperaba no quedara impregnado en sus sábanas y que se disipara para la hora de dormir.

—Tampoco podemos tirarlo a la calle— refutó Jennifer.

—Sólo tenemos dos cuartos y ya están ocupados.

—Pero todavía nos queda un sofá.

—¿Cómo sabemos cuándo va a despertar?— inquirió Loraley interrumpiendo la discusión, sentada en una silla al lado de la cama.

—Dios quiera que nunca. O el diablo. O quien sea— protestó la joven cazadora.

—¿Por qué volvió así? ¿Todos van a volver tan raros?— inquirió la otra joven volviendo a ignorar la actitud de su amiga.

—No lo sé. Pero me temo que no todos van a quedar vivos al final— manifestó la mujer mirando fijo al joven con una expresión de lástima.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— inquirió la Druida adelantándose a lo que fuera a decir su amiga en defenestración del joven desconocido.

—No es normal la manera en que volvió, Lori. Ni siquiera para un “ _Caminante del alba_ ”. Tendré mucho trabajo por hacer, así que…

—¡¿Y me van a dejar sola con él?! ¡Va a matarme!— la interrumpió Allison escandalizada.

—No lo hará…

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¡Dijiste que no es normal la forma en que volvió! Y… —cuestionó sin dejarle hablar, callándose a sí misma al escuchar la puerta de entrada— ¡Ay, no! ¡Kate va a matarnos! ¡Y todo por la culpa de este desgraciado!

Y la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Loraley saltó de la silla como un resorte y las otras dos giraron asustadas y retrocedieron inconscientemente un par de pasos. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, y pistola en mano, Kate las miró seria, primero a ellas y después al individuo que yacía en la cama. Olfateó el aire en dirección al joven, registrando que ese era el extraño y peligroso olor que había sentido en la entrada, y guardó el arma.

—Volvieron a hacerlo.

—Yo fui la que lo trajo. Lo encontré dentro de una araña gigante y…

—¡Aléjense de él!— gritó nerviosa la were-jaguar interrumpiendo a la joven.

Las tres obedecieron al instante, sin cuestionamientos. Allison, además, tomó carrera en dirección a la puerta de entrada en busca de su ballesta. La rubia se acercó a la cama y chequeó los signos vitales del joven.

—¡Iban a matarlo!— se quejó la joven Druida.

—¡Y los hubieras dejado! ¡Esto es menos humano que nosotros, Loraley! —esgrimió Kate preocupada al constatar lo helado que estaba y el extraño olor que parecía condensarse— Quédense aquí y cierren todo. Y mantengan sus armas con ustedes en todo momento. No duerman. Y si lo hacen, que sea por turnos. Jennifer, tú conduces— ordenó agarrando al joven entre sus brazos y se apresuró a la salida.

—¿Qué le harán?— inquirió Loraley en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

—Que lo maten. No me importa— respondió Allison ahora tranquila, con una sonrisa satisfecha, dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de comida.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

En cuanto entró todas las miradas quedaron fijas en él. Nerviosismo, incertidumbre, dolor, preocupación… En su entrenamiento como cazador, había aprendido a distinguir exactas las emociones que emanaban de las personas ¿Acaso Peter habría dicho algo que no debía? Les dio un último vistazo y observó la pizarra para leer alguna cosa que Stiles habría escrito, pero lo que encontró lo confundió. Había muchas palabras y simbolismos escritos linealmente, algunas eran palabras francesas, pero había algo más, algo…

—¿Lo reconoces?— pidió Scott apenado.

—Tal vez ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

—Es el código que Lydia escribió en la pizarra del colegio.

—Y es muy similar a éste— explicó Derek extendiéndole el libro de la dedicatoria.

—Es Argent— manifestó en cuanto vio la portada.

Lo giró hacia atrás y volvió a la portada. Abrió el libro y encontró una peculiar escritura en casi toda la hoja. Inconscientemente rozó sus yemas por él, leyendo un poco lo que decía. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se reprendió mentalmente por no haberlo reconocido al instante ¿Cuánto hacía realmente de aquello? ¿Y cómo es que todo había terminado de esa manera, completamente diferente a lo que todos ellos habían planificado?

De pronto, una melodía resonó en el loft y lo volvió a la realidad. Agarró su celular y, a pesar de leer que era un número desconocido, algo intuitivo le trajo a la mente al demonio de melena rubia.

—¿Sí, Kate?

—/¿Cómo sabes qué…?/— intentó la mujer.

—Intuición ¿Qué quieres?

—/Me preguntaba si podríamos…/

—Claro. Nos vemos en el claro en veinte— explicó adivinándola como solía hacerlo en el pasado y cortó.

—¿Qué fue eso?— inquirió Stiles tan preocupado como el resto.

—Hubo un problema en la veterinaria y ahora estamos cooperando con Kate— explicó en referencia a él y el ayudante del Sheriff.

—Esas mujeres llevaron a un chico muy extraño. La morocha decía…

—Jennifer— interrumpió Chris a Jordan como el joven había hecho anteriormente con él.

—Sí, ella. Jennifer aseguraba que era un “ _Caminante del alba_ ”, pero Kate y Deaton no estaban de acuerdo. Y de repente el chico despertó y huyó antes de destruir por completo la veterinaria ¡¿Qué criatura puede mutar a una tarántula así como si nada?!— inquirió el ayudante del Sheriff crispado de la incertidumbre, todavía le costaba un poco adaptarse a todo ese nuevo mundillo de criaturas desconocidas.

—El chico…— intentó el cazador sin saber cómo entregarles la noticia.

—Es Matt. Lo sabemos— lo interrumpió Stiles.

—Todavía no sabemos si es él— refutó Isaac, decidido a seguir discutiendo sobre el mismo tema.

—Y Deaton tampoco parece estar de acuerdo— opinó Erica en apoyo a su fiel amigo.

—¿Y cómo está Deaton? ¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Y Allison?— inquirió preocupado Scott con una expresión de cachorro lastimado, moviendo inquieto sus piernas.

—No estaba ahí. Y tampoco la otra chica —explicó Chris mirando a Cora y adelantándose a su pregunta, después volvió su mirada de nuevo al joven Alfa— Deaton se encuentra bien, sólo que preocupado por esa criatura. No es bueno que ande suelto por allí, podría intentar matar a alguien.

—Lo liberamos anoche de una tarántula gigante. O más bien, Loraley lo hizo. Ella encontró un código para mí y creí que era justo entregarle el muerto. Creí que era un “ _Caminante del alba_ ”. Lo siento, fue mi culpa— confesó Lydia apenada.

—Hiciste lo que creíste correcto. No fue tu culpa— manifestó Jackson acariciando su mejilla y tratando de animarla.

—Fue culpa de los dos. Si nos hubieran dejado matarlo, ahora no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos— refutó Isaac tratando de controlar su ira.

—No te atrevas— lo amenazó el antiguo Kanima gruñendo y apretando sus dientes, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a su amiga.

—¿O sino qué?— lo increpó Isaac con el mismo semblante.

—Isaac, retrae las garras— ordenó Scott enseguida.

El joven se observó las manos y enseguida quitó sus garras, eso había sido inconsciente. Liam observó a uno y otro y le recordó su relación “ordenanza-obediencia” con su Alfa y se preguntó porqué Derek no se encargaba él mismo de su Beta, como a veces lo hacía con Jackson cuando se excedía, lo que también ocurría excepcionalmente. La tensión en la sala era asfixiante y Malia no veía la hora de irse de allí.

—¿Esto sigue siendo sobre la tarántula?— inquirió Cora dubitativa.

—Isaac basta —ordenó Chris en cuanto el joven abrió la boca para protestar, mirándolo serio, cansado de sus diatribas, y luego miró a Scott— Jennifer sigue confiando en que puede hacer reaccionar a la criatura, por lo que la está buscando por su cuenta. Y nosotros estábamos en medio de la cacería cuando me llamaron, así que ¿Para qué me necesitaban con tanta urgencia?

—Bueno… Eso…— titubeó Lydia, se mordió el labio acallándose, miró hacia la pizarra y luego al resto.

Nerviosismo, incertidumbre, dolor, preocupación… Las emociones habían regresado a la sala. Y el cazador pensó en que habría sido mejor desviar el tema del libro e irse, pero todavía tenía el objeto en sus manos. Inspiró profundo y mantuvo firme su semblante, tal como lo habían entrenado. “ _Es lo que hacemos_ ”, se repitió en su mente sobre actuar como el soldado impenetrable.

— Si leyeron el libro y lo compararon con el escrito de la pizarra, habrán visto que es bastante sencillo. Sólo…

—De hecho, no. Ni siquiera sabemos si eso que parece francés lo es en verdad— lo interrumpió Stiles agobiado.

—¿Ni siquiera tú, Stiles? ¿En serio? —inquirió el hombre incrédulo y suspiró— Si lo piensas bien es bastante tonto y simple. Utilizas tres idiomas: inglés fonético, por eso los simbolismos, francés y latín. No es necesario saberlos, basta un diccionario porque casi no empleas partículas o preposiciones. Cada dos palabras en inglés fonético, empleas dos en francés, otra en inglés fonético y la última en latín. Luego, repites todo el sistema.

—¿Me está cargando?— cuestionó sorprendido el joven Stilinski.

—Lydia ¿Puedes guardar el libro y evitar que cualquiera lea el mensaje?— pidió el hombre con una expresión que la sintió suplicante.

—Claro— respondió ella sonriéndole cariñosa, tomó el libro y lo cubrió con sus brazos.

—¿De verdad fue amigo de Peter?— inquirió afligida Cora.

Mas el cazador no respondió, encaminándose a la salida. Jordan hizo un movimiento de cabeza y salió detrás de él. El loft quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

—Ni se te ocurra— amenazó la Banshee con voz peligrosamente seria antes de que Stiles tocara el libro.

El joven desistió al instante, caminando de vuelta al lugar en el que había estado. Sabía lo peligrosa que podía ser Lydia cuando se lo proponía y enojarla era la peor locura que pudiera intentar alguien. Ella abrazó más fuerte el libro y suspiró. Le dolía tanto esa mirada del cazador, pero no había aceptado por eso, ella era capaz de hacer todo lo que Chris le pidiera porque continuaba siendo el padre de su antigua y primer mejor amiga, porque era el hombre que la había protegido tantas veces. Todavía recordaba cuando Allison le había confesado que Chris podía ser como el padre de ella también si lo quería, ya que no había tenido una buena figura paterna, que era su cosa preciada, pero que le gustaba compartirlo con ella.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—Aquí. Justo en este lugar. Sí, yo estaba parada aquí mirando los vestidos y él estaba ahí. Así conocí a Peter Hale —comenzó su relato Allison, señalando cada lugar sin perder la sonrisa nostálgica y suspiró— Ese maldito lobo tenía un gusto increíble con la ropa. El vestido me calzó precioso… Fue mi primer baile escolar. Scott y yo. Los dos bailando casi debajo de las luces, luces tenues, y una dulce melodía que no puedo recordar. Yo viéndome en sus ojos, él en los míos… Todo estaba tranquilo en aquel momento, o lo estaba relativamente. Ese día supe que Scott era un hombre lobo.

Loraley la observó danzar con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera reviviendo el momento en que aquel baile había acontecido. En su mente seguía latente la pregunta de Cora “ _¿Cómo sabes que es la verdadera Allison Argent?_ ”. La chica Hale le había explicado que por lo poco que habían visto de ella en la veterinaria, días atrás, era imposible que fuera la verdadera, que tenía que ser una copia idéntica. Le aseguró que la verdadera Allison hubiera corrido a los brazos de su padre sin dudarlo un instante, no importaba la situación que fuera ni los presentes, que él lo era todo para ella, según lo que Lydia le había contado a ella.

Loraley recordaba a esta Allison llorar durante horas por sus deseos de estar con su padre, por su temor a que estuviera más solo que ella, y quedarse viendo los arcoíris durante horas pensando en su padre y porque decía que ellos la conectaban de alguna manera con él. La escuchó hablar todo el tiempo sobre él y todo lo que planificaba hacer con él cuando pudiera liberarse de ese infierno que era el “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ”. La Allison del bosque que ella había conocido era esta Ally, pero no había podido asegurarle a Cora que fuera también la de ellos.

—¿Cómo eras antes, Ally?— se animó a preguntar, tomándola por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo era qué?— inquirió la joven cazadora sin comprenderle.

—Cuando todavía estabas viva.

Eso definitivamente la había tomado por sorpresa, dejándola como si hubieran acabado de aventarla contra un muro de concreto. Bajó su mirada, suspiró profundo y la miró seria, como herida y traicionada. Giró su mirada, se encaminó a la percha que había tenido el vestido con el que había estado jugando a danzar y lo colocó en su sitio. Observó otro al lado, podría asegurar que idéntico al que Peter le había recomendado.

—No te estoy juzgando, Ally. Ninguna de las cuatro tiene derecho a juzgar a la otra. Es sólo que…

—Lo sé. No soy la Allison de la que ellos te hablan ¿Cierto? —adivinó y, contrario a lo que hubiera supuesto, le sonrió, en modo alguno molesta con ella— Era más seria. Mi madre solía ser bastante estricta y, como era hija única, me exigía demasiado en todo. Antes de Scott, desconocía totalmente sobre cazadores y hombres lobos, nunca había sido entrenada ni me habían enseñado sobre la historia familiar, pero mi madre igual era estricta, como si se viera en la necesidad de serlo. Y yo aprendí que debía ser así. Seria en determinadas circunstancias, callada, madura, inteligente, con poco contacto con otras personas, sin crear lazos profundos con nadie… Mi padre, por el contrario, me apañaba mucho. Él siempre me consentía. Aunque yo no dijera en voz alta lo que quería, él siempre lo sabía y me lo daba todo.

»Claro que me divertía, tal vez no tanto como los demás chicos de mi edad, pero me daba el lujo de reír mucho con Lydia y abrirme por completo a ella. Cedía mucho a sus ideas locas. Lo que sí, nunca me permití actuar como una mocosa caprichosa, ni siquiera con Scott me comporté como esas niñas enamoradizas. Había cosas que hacía y muchas otras que no. Fui rebelde hasta que mi madre murió y, tal vez después seguí siéndolo de otra manera, pero desde ese momento traté de ser como mi madre siempre me había enseñado. Creo que el bosque neblinoso me conectó un poco más con mi infancia, si bien antes no actuaba quejica ni chillaba por cualquier cosa… sólo tal vez, un poco con mi padre cuando estábamos los dos solos.

»Los Argent nacieron para ser duros, para afrontar cualquier adversidad y mantenerse firmes como los álamos. Y en parte estoy agradecida por ello, porque eso le permitió a mi padre continuar con vida a pesar de todo lo que sufrió, de todo lo que perdió… Creo que todos los cazadores son entrenados de la misma manera, porque mi madre era así, siempre tan estricta. Fue esa formación de cazador que llevaba en las venas lo que me impedía disfrutar de algunas cosas de chicos normales —y suspiró con una sonrisa de lado— Está bien, nunca fui normal, pero ¿Está mal querer jugar un poco a ser caprichosa y consentida después de liberarme del bosque?

—No, claro que no. Me gusta que seas así… Bueno, salvo cuando me metes en serios problemas— confesó riéndose.

Y de repente, Allison chilló de dolor. Su mano ardía como si estuvieran marcándola con un atizador. Se observó la mano izquierda sin poder creer el símbolo rojizo que tenía en la palma ¿Pero quién…? ¿Jennifer acaso? ¿Y qué significaba en verdad?

—Imposible— negó Loraley atónita al reconocer el símbolo Calcavecchia.

—¡Dios mío!— gritó Allison asustada y empujó a Loraley al suelo, agachándose con ella.

Asomaron sus cabezas despacio por encima del mueble y observaron a un sujeto idéntico a Matt Daehler afuera del negocio, en la vereda, observando hacia todos lados, como buscando algo. Olfateó en el aire y ellas se asustaron un poco temiendo que las estuviera rastreando. No obstante, pareció no encontrar nada porque enseguida retomó su carrera. Se observaron preocupadas.

—¿Crees que sea el real? ¿Crees que sea la quimera?— inquirió Allison asustada.

—Sigámoslo— propuso la joven Druida.

Salieron del centro comercial y lo persiguieron por varias cuadras, procurando prestar atención a los semáforos. Sin embargo, en un determinado momento lo perdieron. Se miraron entre sí y enseguida empezaron a olfatear el aire, una hacia la derecha y la otra hacia la izquierda, casi como si fueran pequeños animales de caza.

—Espera ¿Qué olor estamos tratando de rastrear?— inquirió Loraley dubitativa.

—Buena pregunta.

Imprevistamente, una pequeña de cabellos oscuros y enrulados pasó corriendo cerca de ellas. Ambas la observaron llegar ansiosa a los brazos de su padre, él la levantó y se la llevó. Allison casi pareció reconocerse en aquella pequeña y Loraley lo sabía, era parte de la química que habían adquirido en el sueño dentro del bosque. Y permanecieron allí un buen tiempo, en silencio.

—Recuerdo… Siempre me decías que eso era lo que querías hacer, lo que más deseabas, correr a los brazos de tu padre ¿Por qué no lo has hecho todavía?— cuestionó Loraley vacilante al principio, pero decidida al final.

—¿Y dejarte sola? ¿Tan ansiosa estás por deshacerte de mí? —bromeó con una sonrisa, para enseguida regresar a su semblante triste— Todavía lo deseo, Lori. Pero no quiero que mi padre me cace… o yo cazarlo a él. Todavía no sé lo que Jen planea, pero estoy segura de que no es nada bueno. Y mi tía tiene razón, ya no soy humana. Y hay mucha gente intentando cazarme. Me gustaría, pero no creo que mi padre y yo vayamos a tener alguna vez una historia feliz. Si fuera con él ahora mismo… Incluso tengo miedo de traicionarte ¿No entiendes la gravedad de esto?— inquirió acongojada.

—Shhh —la interrumpió intempestivamente la Druida sin pretenderlo, atenta a una débil señal que acababa de llegarle, observó hacia todos lados y de repente una silueta se visualizó a la lejanía— ¡Es él!— gritó.

Y ambas se lanzaron a la cacería. De modo imprudente, infantil, torpe. No cargaban armas, ni comunicadores, nadie sabía lo que estaban haciendo… Y tarde se dieron cuenta de que todo era una trampa. Loraley tropezó con una rama vieja y seca y dio de lleno en el suelo, casi tragando un poco de tierra.

—¿Tierra? ¡Dios mío! ¡Es el bosque!— gritó al darse cuenta, despertando del trance en el que había estado imbuida, y se levantó enseguida.

—Creo… Recuerdo esta zona. Es territorio de los Hale. O lo era —comentó nerviosa la cazadora, despertando ella también del trance y miró preocupada a su amiga— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Observaron hacia todas partes confundidas. Allison observó sus manos y hacia la luna, pensando en cuánto detestaba las noches. Loraley se sujetó la cabeza, se sentía ligeramente mareada, como si hubieran jugado con su mente, casi como le había sucedido días atrás con Peter. Olfateó el ambiente y varias esencias empezaron a llegar a ella, entre ellas el olor de Jennifer. Buscó hacia todos lados intentando ubicarla.

—Luna llena— comentó todavía más preocupada la cazadora.

—¡¿Es que no lo sientes?!

—No está en el aire. Es la sangre de Jen— respondió señalando al suelo.

—¿Y la bestia?— inquirió observando líneas casi asimétricas, puestas a propósito.

—¡Luna llena, Lori! ¡No puedes usar tus garras! ¡Y yo no tengo armas! Oh, rayos. Kate definitivamente va a matarnos. Ir a caer en una trampa y peor aún, perseguir algo sin armas  —esgrimió desconsolada sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos— Y encima esta cosa no deja de arder. No sé para qué te hice caso— acotó quejándose de su mano.

La Druida le sujetó la mano y comprobó que no eran berrinches, el símbolo estaba rojizo. Se miraron preocupadas y observaron a todas partes, colocándose espalda contra espalda, pero no hallaron nada a la vista. Enseguida escucharon un chirrido sutil, como lejano,  Loraley sabía que era la bestia, agudizaron sus oídos y encontraron el sonido por sobre sus cabezas. Levantaron la mirada y la criatura emitió un chillido más fuerte y se lanzó en picada hacia ellas.

Salieron corriendo hacia diferentes direcciones, una hacia la derecha y la otra a la izquierda, pero rodearon los árboles hasta que quedaron codo con codo. Ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a dejar a la otra, no importaba el peligro que fuera. En esos momentos Allison agradeció tanto ser un _Caminante_ , puesto que había adquirido una velocidad sorprendente que de otra manera ya hubiera sido comida por la tarántula. Sin embargo, sabía que todavía no estaba totalmente adaptada al mundo humano, ni su cuerpo ni sus sentidos.

—¿Crees que Kate esté cerca? ¿Le gritamos? ¿O cómo llamamos a un were-jaguar?— inquirió la cazadora.

No obstante, al llegar a un claro, Loraley se detuvo de golpe ante la vieja y derruida construcción Hale, reconociéndola al instante a pesar de verse en tan mal estado. Era la misma que Peter le había mostrado. Hacia la derecha, sujetada de la rama de un añoso árbol había una vieja hamaca hecha con una rueda de tractor siendo mecida suavemente por el viento. Hubo algo en todo eso que le resultó conocido. No era sólo la mente del lobo. Agudizó sus oídos esperando escuchar a alguien, a una mujer cantar, era lo que su mente decía que debía seguir… pero sólo fue el chirrido portentoso de la tarántula. Y parecía como si hubieran resonado una trompeta dentro de sus oídos. La tarántula aprovechó el aturdimiento de la Druida y embistió contra ella, convirtiendo el extremo de una de sus patas en una tenaza similar a la de los cangrejos.

—¡Lori!— gritó a todo pulmón Allison corriendo hacia ella, sin darse cuenta de que podía haber empeorado la confusión de su compañera.

Sin embargo, Kira apareció, katana en mano, y cortó la pata del bicho después de empujar a la Druida al suelo. Para ella no era nuevo ese truco de las tenazas, la había visto hacerlo casi veinticuatro horas atrás. Allison llegó hasta su amiga, la sujetó de los hombros y retrocedió con ella.

—La ayuda está en camino— informó triunfante la joven oriental y volvió a atacar contra la bestia.

En efecto, escucharon varias pisadas corriendo en su dirección. Olfatearon el aire al instante, pero sólo percibieron el olor de algunos miembros de la manada de Scott. Kira salió despedida por los aires y su katana en otra dirección. Loraley entornó los ojos, ladeó su cabeza y resopló, levantándose enseguida dispuesta a atacar a la bestia, ya que la ayuda no había servido de nada en realidad.

—¡No puedes usar tus garras!— insistió Allison.

—No dependo de ellas para pelear— esgrimió y corrió hacia la bestia.

Sin embargo, salió disparada por los aires. Rugió furiosa y retomó el ataque. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro… Dio de lleno contra un árbol y cayó al suelo. Eso sí que le dolió. Si hubiera sido una simple humana, ya se hubiera roto todos los huesos. Sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de disipar el dolor, se paró e intentó volver al ruedo, pero algo la sujetó. Se giró molesta y gruñó, sus ojos azules, sus colmillos presentes, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era Derek. Él la miró serio con una ceja levantada y mantuvo el agarre firme a pesar de que ella intentó moverse, diciéndole con esa expresión que su empeño era inútil, y ella terminó cediendo de obligada.

Detrás de él llegaron corriendo Jackson, Boyd, Malia y Cora y se abalanzaron contra la criatura. Derek soltó a Loraley y fue tras de ellos. Kira también se levantó y atacó. Allison corrió al lado de su amiga y empezó a olfatear el aire con insistencia, tratando de descubrir más olores o rastrear al menos a su tía. Correr a su encuentro era mil veces mejor que quedarse allí, no sólo por la criatura, sino que no se sentía realmente segura al lado de la manada de Scott ¿Y Erica? Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, que aprovechara que estaba indefensa y tratara de atacarla. Ellas ya tenían más de una disputa pendiente como para andarse con la espalda al descubierto.

Y estaba observando el terreno y analizando las mejores vías de escape cuando de pronto se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba parada, justo donde Peter había caído calcinado y Derek le había cortado el cuello, convirtiéndose en el nuevo Alfa. Se agachó, tocó el pasto e inspiró profundo el aroma, todavía quedaba un ligero resquicio de la sangre Hale. Irónico. Repentinamente, todos salieron disparados hacia distintas partes. Suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Mis héroes —ironizó y empezó a caminar hacia la criatura— Vean y aprendan, novatos— manifestó con una sonrisa maliciosa, rozando sus pulgares por el filo de sus uñas.

Esa era una Allison Argent idéntica a la frívola cazadora que había perseguido a la manada de Derek luego de la muerte de su madre. Boyd agradeció que Erica no estuviera allí para presenciar aquello, sin saber que acababa de llegar junto con el resto por detrás. La joven cazadora sacudió sus manos y las garras aparecieron, rugió y se lanzó en carrera hacia la tarántula dejándolos boquiabiertos. Chris fue el más sorprendido de todos. Ella empezó a golpear con sus garras a la criatura a una velocidad inconcebible para un humano, lo pateó, lo lanzó al aire, cortó todas sus patas y continuó rasgando el cuerpo hasta destrozarlo por completo.

Nadie fue capaz de moverse, presa del estupor. Erica empezó a temblar por razones que sólo Boyd conocía, siendo abrazada por un preocupado Isaac, que no dejaba de observar a esa extraña _Caminante_. Kate depositó una mano en el hombro de Chris y lo miró seria. “ _Yo te lo dije_ ”, significaba ese gesto. Él le había negado en todo momento que su hija pudiera haber cambiado tanto y le aseguró que jamás sería como ella… pero esta vez Gerard no estaba ahí para justificar sus expresiones, sus movimientos… Casi parecía sonreír de puro placer perverso, recordándole al Peter de su juventud cuando destrozaba cualquier cosa que los estuviera amenazando, el mismo semblante con el que lo había empalado contra la pared de la alcantarilla cuando intentaba rastrear a su hermana.

—¡Allison!— reprochó Loraley al darse cuenta de cómo la estaban mirando todos.

También le estaba dando un poco de miedo a ella, ya que empezaba a parecerse al demonio en el que se había convertido antes de que consiguiera dormirse en un sueño profundo dentro del “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ”. La cazadora le dio un último golpe a la criatura, partiéndola al medio, y se giró hacia el grupo de Derek que todavía estaba en el piso.

—¿Vieron? No fue tan difícil— aseguró con aire prepotente y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

No obstante, no dio dos pasos que se detuvo en seco. Se giró sobresaltada para comprobar que la criatura había vuelto a levantarse y no era una, sino más de cinco inmensas tarántulas peludas y llena de pinzas en sus patas. Emitieron un chirrido agudo y una de ellas le dio un golpe y la envió por los aires. Chris se apresuró a correr hacia ella, la sujetó, dieron un par de vueltas por la gramilla y se detuvieron.

—¡Papá!— pronunció por inercia, sorprendida al ver sus hermosos ojos azules tan cerca de ella.

Pero enseguida se tapó la boca, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haberlo llamado de esa manera. Olió a sangre pútrida tan cerca y se miró las manos, sintiéndose todavía más angustiada. Se apartó brusco de su padre e intentó limpiarse nerviosa las manos en los pantalones, de manera frenética. Chris se sentó a su lado, le sujetó las manos deteniéndola y esperó, pero ella permaneció con la mirada gacha. Él le acarició con su mano izquierda la mejilla, sujetó su mentón y suavemente lo levantó para que ella lo mirara. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y parecía atemorizada, como un cachorrito indefenso, tan distinta a la desquiciada que había arremetido contra la criatura. Le sonrió y le entregó un pañuelo para que se limpiara las manos, pero nada dijo, se levantó y se aprestó a ayudar a los demás.

Loraley corrió a su lado y se sentó a su derecha sin dejar de observar el escenario, donde decenas de tarántulas comenzaban a levantarse. No preguntó cómo estaba porque sabía cómo se sentía. Y sabía que tenía que sacarla de allí, antes de que el resto se lanzara contra ella, pero no estaba muy segura de que dejar al resto cargando con su “muerto” fuera lo más justo.

Inesperadamente, más lobos comenzaron a llegar junto con Scott McCall y su Beta. Eran viejos y fuertes. Y olían a reglas viejas, en sentido figurado. Seguramente se hallarían más deseosos de acabar con su amiga que los cazadores. No obstante, por el momento corrieron a ayudar a la manada de Scott, el cual se movió junto con ellos, ignorando a Ally, no estaba segura si a conciencia. Y cuando creía que las cosas no se les podían complicar peor, el olor de un Druida antiguo y poderoso inundó sus sentidos. Miró de costado a Allison y tocó su mano para que ella reaccionara y sintiera lo que acababa de percibir. Al instante, las dos se pusieron de pie y se giraron para huir, tal como Jennifer les había ordenado que hicieran si llegaba a suceder algo así, pero chocaron con alguien y retrocedieron enseguida.

—¿Iban a alguna parte?— inquirió Deaton con una sonrisa que no hizo sino atemorizarlas más.

—¡Ally! ¡Lori!— las llamó Jennifer desde el otro extremo.

Ellas corrieron apresuradas sin dudarlo, esquivando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, sean chicos volando o tarántulas corriendo. Scott las sintió y se giró imprudente, ignorando la pelea. Allison se detuvo y lo miró. Frente a frente a pesar de la distancia, ojos en ojos, sus corazones latiendo frenéticos al mismo compás. Fue un segundo o un poco más, pero a la vez se sintió como una eternidad.

Fue la expresión de Peter Hale en el rostro de Loraley ante la “escenita de amor destinado” en el lugar incorrecto y el momento equivocado lo que despertó a Scott del trance, sobresaltándose un poco. Y no tuvo tiempo a procesar nada que sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro, dolor que desapareció enseguida. Se giró encontrándose a una Kira furiosa sujetando la vaina de su katana con ambas manos.

—¿Podrías concentrarte en la pelea?— exigió enojada la joven y retomó su lucha.

Scott miró una vez más a Allison y enseguida volvió a la pelea. Por cada araña que cortaban o destrozaban, aparecía casi una docena de nuevas tarántulas. Magia sin lugar a dudas ¿Pero del lugar o de la criatura misma? Deaton observó todo el panorama desde la distancia. Según los chicos, la primera vez sólo las garras de Loraley, especiales sin lugar a dudas, habían cortado el caparazón de la tarántula. Ahora las tarántulas era fácilmente cortables, pero la primera vez no había surgido ninguna nueva araña. Él mismo lo había corroborado al incinerar el cadáver. Éstas eran diferentes, más débiles y sin cuerpos dentro, pero con una capacidad de reproducción nunca antes vista.

Fijó más su mirada y analizó lo que estaba sucediendo, contó cuatro veces el número de criaturas que surgían por cada una que era despedazada, ocho. Mismo número que las patas. Lo observó un poco más como si pudiera verlo todo en cámara lenta y descubrió que era como una hydra griega, que por cada cabeza que se cortaba salían dos nuevas cabezas. Las cuestión ahora era cómo destruirlas, ya que cualquier arma que utilizaban servía para que la criatura se reprodujera, inclusive las balas Argent. Y eso también era un problema, los lobos no estaban muy acostumbrados a luchar con cazadores a su lado, menos lobos tan viejos como algunos de ellos, ni siquiera Satomi, que podría perder el control en cualquier momento.

—¿Todavía estás pensando en protegerle?— cuestionó mordaz Isaac con claras intenciones de pelear a Jackson, recibiendo sólo un gruñido como respuesta.

—¡Si las armas no funcionan, podríamos quemarlo!— propuso Malia esquivando la katana de Kira antes de que la partiese al medio.

Deaton encontró un segundo punto negativo, los chicos no estaban preparados para una pelea de ese estilo. Si bien habían entrenado juntos muchas veces, no era lo mismo pelear cada uno en su propio espacio que todos amontonados y con armas alrededor, tampoco con otros sujetos ajenos a la manada. Chris siempre había resultado un caso especial, conseguía adaptarse a todo tipo de escenarios sin producir ninguna baja del personal aliado, por más desorden asincrónico en el que se movieran. Pero los chicos no.

—Eso no debería ser una proposición de un Hale, teniendo en cuenta su pasado con el fuego— esgrimió Kate con una sonrisa perversa.

Cora rugió furiosa y avanzó contra la were-jaguar, que lanzó una carcajada frívola, como si lo estuviera esperando. Derek se movió enseguida y trató de detener a su hermana, temía que la rubia fuera a matarla. Habían acordado una tregua, pero no podía fiarse de Kate, nunca en la vida lo volvería a hacer, aún si de ello dependiera la supervivencia de su grupo.

No obstante, las tarántulas comenzaron a moverse en círculos y lo rodearon, como si estuvieran planeando impedirle que llegara hasta su hermana ¡Las criaturas no tenían raciocinio! ¡Ya lo habían dejado en evidencia anteriormente!… Y el rostro de Deaton era la clara expresión del desconcierto ¡Estaban evolucionando! Stiles y Lydia, situados a su lado, acababan de llegar a la misma conclusión. Los tres se miraron nerviosos y a Jennifer, del otro lado del campo, eso no le dio buena espina.

—¡Cora! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Detente!— intentó Derek mientras trataba de cortar a las arañas en frente suyo.

Chris también intentó moverse en la misma dirección, necesitaba detener a su hermana cuanto antes. Kate carecía de punto medio, de la capacidad de controlar su propia ansia desquiciada y él no estaba dispuesto a cargar con otro lobo muerto por culpa de su hermana ni a romper los lazos con Derek y Scott.

Liam cayó al suelo y cuando intentó levantarse, se resbaló con toda la sangre de las criaturas, o lo que fuera ese líquido oscuro que salía de ellas. Una de las tarántulas se apresuró en su camino y lanzó una de sus fuertes tenazas hacia el cuello del Beta, pero Brett rugió furioso llegando por detrás y comenzó a asestarle golpes con sus garras a una velocidad incalculable, cegado por la rabia.

—No era necesario que me bañaras en sangre— reprochó molesto Liam en cuanto Brett consiguió partir al medio a la criatura.

Los ojos de Brett resplandecían amarillos, tenía sus colmillos fuera y respiraba todavía con rabia, no pestañeaba ni se movía y eso le dio miedo. Liam giró sus ojos buscando a su Alfa, pero intentando no mover su rostro o su cuerpo para que el otro Beta no se lanzara contra él. Scott lo vio e intentó llegar, pero las criaturas le impedían moverse y casi parecía que lo alejaban más de su Beta. Lo mismo ocurrió con Satomi. Jackson, Kira y Erica estaban más cerca, pero tampoco conseguían acercarse. La excepción era Lori, la hermana de Brett, conocía a la perfección a su hermano como para saber que no le convenía acercarse a él cuando estaba en ese estado, no importaba quién estuviera en peligro entre las garras de Brett.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Jen!— pidió Allison alarmada.

—Sí, pero no creo que nos convenga meternos allí— refutó la Darach observando con preocupación el escenario de batalla, obviamente la preocupación procedía de cómo salir vivas de ese asunto, que claramente parecía ser culpa de ella, y que los bichos no intentaran ir detrás suyo.

—¡Scott! ¡Las tarántulas! ¡Lanza las tarántulas!— gritó Stiles desde el otro lados del terreno.

Ante su voz, las criaturas emitieron a coro un chirrido agudo más similar ahora al de las cigarras. Claramente no fue un buen movimiento para los lobos, la Coyote y la were-jaguar, ya que esos chirridos fueron como campanas de iglesia resonando en sus oídos. Brett rugió más furioso, más descontrolado y se movió contra Liam. No obstante, Scott intentó recuperarse, agarró a una de las tarántulas y la aventó contra el Beta de la manada de Satomi, la cual dio en el blanco y lo empujó lejos de Liam. Las tarántulas comenzaron a atacar rápidamente a todos, interrumpiendo la afrenta entre Kate y Cora, la cual claramente estaba más herida que el resto de sus compañeros.

—Sí, bueno, tal vez no salió tan bien como planeaba —manifestó el propio Stiles rascándose el cuello, se giró hacia los otros a su lado para encontrarlos mirándolo serios, pero no molestos, una expresión que le hizo dudar, se miró la mano y se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había rascado demasiado, ya que empezaba a dolerle— Esporas en el aire. Debe haber alguna planta que florece por aquí cerca en luna llena. Tal vez un campo completo— acotó sarcástico sobándose con delicadeza la zona afectada.

—Esporas. En el aire —repitió lento Deaton y observó hacia varias direcciones en el aire, luego inspiró profundo— Magia. Eso es lo que hay en el aire y permite que las tarántulas se reproduzcan. Y alguien la está liberando— acotó mirando fijo a Jennifer, quien enseguida correspondió con su mirada.

—¡¿Entonces qué hacemos?!— pidió Jordan más ansioso que Stiles, su instinto guardián lo instaba a pelear, pero tenía prohibido meterse en esa contienda por órdenes de Chris.

—Primero, no grites —lo regañó seria Lydia con un dedo en alto, con el cual luego señaló hacia la antigua casona Hale— ¿Recuerdan dónde estamos?

—Seee. Y lo que hicimos esa noche— respondió Stiles cruzando sonrisas con la pelirroja.

—Yo no— manifestó Jordan, siendo ignorado por los dos jóvenes.

Los adolescentes corrieron con presura hacia la vieja construcción, pero procurando no llamar la atención de las criaturas, llegaron hasta el pórtico y Stiles golpeó varias veces en una de las maderas para quitarla, pero estaba atascada. Jordan lo corrió un poco, lo miró con aire de superioridad y utilizó su arma como palanca, consiguiendo quitar la madera en breve. Lydia, a su vez, lo empujó aventándolo encima de Stiles y metió sus manos en el agujero, sin preocuparle encontrar posibles bichos o alguna rata, sacó un viejo bolso de gimnasia, el cual Jordan estaba seguro de que pertenecía al equipo de Lacrosse, y hurgó en él empezando a sacar varios frascos.

—Luego de derrotar al Kanima, y sabiendo que Peter estaba de vuelta, colocamos este bolso aquí por resguardo— explicó la Banshee al ayudante del Sheriff.

—Elementos para crear bombas caseras— acotó el joven Stilinski para darle una mejor explicación de lo que estaban por hacer.

—Y Stiles fue el primero que cuestionó de absurda la idea— acotó Allison detrás de ellos.

Jordan y Stiles saltaron enseguida, se levantaron y corrieron unos pasos, el primero de ellos apuntando con su arma a la joven. Lydia no se movió, pero la miró seria, analizándola. La cazadora le sonrió amistosa y se agachó a su lado, agarrando uno de los frascos.

—¿Cómo le hacemos? ¿Preparas una para cada uno y nos dividimos hasta cubrir el terreno?— pidió colocándose el cabello detrás de su oreja como si nada hubiera ocurrido y ninguno la hubiese visto atacar a la criatura de manera tan violenta.

—Podemos unir fuerzas. Esos bichos nos van a matar si no trabajamos juntos— manifestó Loraley al lado de su amiga.

Lydia confiaba un poco en la joven Druida, a diferencia de Allison, a quien en esos momentos prefería tenerla lo más lejos posible. Verla de esa manera tan… tan diferente a la Allison que era su amiga ¿Estaba segura Loraley de que era inofensiva? Suspiró profundo, miró las dos botellas en sus manos y empezó a preparar diferentes bombas, las mezcló un poco de manera suave y les entregó dos a cada uno.

—Intenten no quemar a los chicos— pidió.

Y esta vez, no se movieron sigilosos, corrieron con la mayor rapidez tratando de formar un círculo fuera del terreno de pelea. Las tarántulas se detuvieron y comenzaron a ulular de nuevo como si fueran cigarras. Ya ni siquiera podían pensarlas como tarántulas, era una cosa descomunalmente amorfa, una… una quimera. Jennifer cayó en la cuenta. Y no cualquiera. Provenía de la magia más oscura y pútrida de todas. Y ni siquiera había salido del “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ” como le había asegurado a su grupo veinticuatro horas atrás. Era la magia de los Calcavecchia, no cabía duda. Mas no podía sentir a ningún Calcavecchia en toda la ciudad y ellos no se movían en solitario, siempre en enormes grupos.

—Tal vez fue el Nemeton —manifestó Deaton detrás suyo, tomándola por sorpresa— Un pasaje desde el “ _Tine dubh_ ” no sería algo nuevo ¿Cierto? Si tú lo hiciste, los Calcavecchia también pudieron.

—Pero no los siento cerca ¿Tú los sientes?— inquirió la mujer preocupada.

—No. Y no creo que se arriesgarían a pasar hacia este lado. No viajan en solitario, son muchos y muy fuertes y su magia encapsulada es muy inestable. Ocasionarían una grave falla. Y nadie quiere tocar el Nemeton a la espera de que algo muy peligroso se desate, algo peor que los _Caminantes_. No han sobrevivido cientos de años en vano, son inteligentes y saben cuando algo no les conviene. Diferente es que mandaran a la quimera hacia este lado a través de un pasaje energético, eso no afectaría tanto al Nemeton ni al “ _Tine dubh_ ” y es fácil de hacer si ya tienen un olor que rastrear a través de esos pasajes.

—¿Dices que usar esas bifurcaciones de manera un poco seguidas ocasionó esto?— inquirió recelosa, pero sabiendo que él estaba en lo cierto.

—No estás atravesando los pasajes tú sola, los haces con _Caminantes_ y eso es energía inestable, amorfa, una estructura no totalmente de este mundo. Y principalmente lo haces con Allison, una de los “tres chicos del Nemeton”.

—Intentaré no usarlos a menos que sea necesario, como sería tener que huir de los Calcavecchia. O de la manada de Scott, si buscara matarnos ¿Les contarás sobre ellos?

Deaton no respondió, salvado porque en ese momento los chicos comenzaron a arrojar las bombas caseras. Y no necesitaba una respuesta, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que sólo hablaría en el momento que él considerara oportuno, lo que en cierta medida también podría ser perjudicial para el grupo de ella.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos?!— inquirió sobresaltado Brett, recuperando la cordura.

Liam lo sujetó del brazo y empezó a correr en dirección a su Alfa, tironeando de él y tratando de esquivar las criaturas que comenzaban a arder. Pronto todo se volvió una inmensa hoguera que Stiles suponía que en breve traería a su padre y al escuadrón de bomberos. Ayudándose entre varios consiguieron escapar todos a tiempo.

—Sí, tal vez no es muy divertido cuando estás dentro de la pira de fuego— acordó Kate al lado de su hermano, observando cómo rápidamente el fuego se apagó y todo quedó reducido a cenizas e ignorando la mirada reprochadora de varios, incluyendo su hermano.

—Díganme que nadie más va a venir así o peor— pidió Stiles.

—Que el diablo no lo permita— esgrimió Jordan con el mismo semblante nervioso.

—Creo que ya quedó en claro que esa cosa no era Matt— refutó Erica mirándolos molesta.

—Si no era un _Caminante_ ¿Por qué tomó el aspecto de Matt?— inquirió Malia mirando fijo a Lydia en espera de una respuesta.

—No me mires a mí, no soy el libro gordo de Petete. Lo único que sé es que esa cosa estaba muerta desde un principio— manifestó convencida la pelirroja.

—¿Qué se supone que era esa cosa?— inquirió molesto uno de los hombres de Satomi, también un poco asustado todavía.

—Lo que le dijimos es todo lo que sabemos— explicó Scott.

—¿Vamos a encontrarnos con más de esas cosas?— cuestionó preocupado Liam acercándose a su Alfa y colocándose entre medio de él e Isaac, como solía hacer siempre de manera que parecía casualidad.

Incluso Stiles veía ese comportamiento como una simple casualidad, pero la verdad era que al pequeño Beta no le agradaba mucho compartir a su Alfa con otro compañero. Isaac no le molestaba en sí ni tampoco el trato de fraternidad entre Scott y Stiles, pero él era el único Beta de Scott. Isaac ya tenía a su propio Alfa o creador y Derek debería hacerse cargo de él, no Scott.

—No creo que vuelva a repetirse. Igual estaré alerta a cualquier fluctuación energética fuera de lo normal— manifestó Deaton adelantándose a una respuesta vaga e insegura por parte de Scott.

—¿Entonces volvemos a tener paz?— suplicó Derek hastiado de los pleitos que el joven Daehler había ocasionado en su grupo sin proponérselo.

—Yo creo que no— respondió Boyd adelantándose a los otros.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, normalmente no era un chico hablador, pero el moreno les señaló hacia los árboles, enfrente de él. Todos se giraron encontrándose con dos personas que venían caminando a paso tranquilo en su dirección, tal vez un poco perdidos. Ninguno podía creer lo que veía, era... No, no era imposible. Los lobos olfatearon al aire percibiendo en ellos un olor similar al que despedían Allison y Loraley y muy diferente al de la horrible quimera. Dos “ _Caminantes del alba_ ” sin lugar a dudas.

—¡Demarco!— gritó emocionado Brett corriendo hacia él, sin importarle peligro alguno.

—Y ahí vamos de nuevo. Otros dos _Caminantes_ más— esgrimió fastidiada Kate.

—¡Ey, chico! —saludó Demarco, rió al ser apretado por el abrazo de oso del rubio y le acarició los cabellos, sin quitárselo de encima— No me fui por tanto ¿O sí? La verdad que no recuerdo mucho lo que sucedió. Todo está confuso— mencionó con una expresión de plena incertidumbre.

—Moriste. Eso sucedió. Y ahora estás aquí, pero ya no eres del todo lobo y un día tu propia manada te podría cazar. Cuando eso pase, te estaremos esperando— explicó Jennifer.

—¡Nosotros no lo cazaremos!— refutó convencido Brett, gruñéndole.

—¿Por qué haces eso?— pidió abrumado Derek al mismo tiempo.

Su expresión estaba ablandada y bien podía ser malinterpretada. A Stiles no le gustó esa mirada, había algo en ello que le molestó, pero no reprochó nada, apretó sus dientes y tragó con dificultad. Isaac por el contrario gruñó demostrando su disconformidad y extendió sus garras. Jennifer no miró a ninguno, pero sonrió con malicia ante el enojo de los otros dos.

—Con los días tu mente se calmará, Demarco. Y recuperarás los recuerdos que tenías en vida y los del bosque maldito —explicó la Darach antes de encaminarse a Matt— ¿Recuerdas quién eres?

—Sí. Matt Daehler. Pero no entiendo qué estoy haciendo aquí ¿Dónde está el bosque?

—No te preocupes. Ya te explicaremos con calma— respondió ella con una sonrisa que fingió genuina y cariñosa.

—Ahora sí parece estar bien vivo ¿No?— inquirió Loraley al grupo de Scott de una manera que sonó sarcástica sin proponérselo.

—Él debería venir con nosotros— exigió Jackson serio.

—Ni se te ocurra— refutó molesto Isaac.

—Por varias razones creo que prefiero irme con ella— explicó Matt desconfiado y empezó a caminar detrás de ella.

—¡Ni siquiera la conoces!¡Es una completa perra!— defenestró Cora también molesta con la mujer, tenerla cerca la alteraba de sobremanera.

—Perra y todo, pero no lastimará a ningún _Caminante_. Créeme— esgrimió tranquila Loraley.

—Porque sabes algo que nosotros no— acotó Lydia mirándola como si tratara de analizar o encontrar algo entre sus palabras.

—Nos vemos en el instituto— respondió la Druida sin seguirle la corriente.

Kate sujetó a Allison de la muñeca y comenzó a seguir a los otros, llevándosela a rastras. La joven le dio una mirada afligida a su padre y volteó su mirada, le dolía demasiado dejarlo allí, pero también se reprochaba su fragilidad ese día, casi lo echaba todo a perder. Podía oler el dolor en él y eso la hería más.


	6. Descubrimientos inesperados

 

No había sido una noche tranquila la de la luna llena, en ningún sentido. Una vez acabado el asunto con la extraña tarántula y puesto un punto final al encuentro con el grupo de Kate y Satomi, cada una con un nuevo integrante, habían pospuesto la reunión de la manada y se habían dirigido cada uno a su hogar. Había resultado una jornada cansadora, pero apenas había comenzado para Stiles. Cada vez que empezaba a dormirse, la imagen de una Allison desquiciada venía a su mente. Sus recuerdos se entremezclaban con aquellos sueños que había tenido desde el Nogitsune hasta que habían conocido a Loraley, cuando al fin habían cesado.

A todo ello había que sumarle un mal presentimiento que le erizaba la piel y le provocaba escalofríos. No era un nuevo desquicio de Allison o que realmente no fuera la verdadera, tampoco la expresión ablandada que Derek había ofrecido a Jennifer, de la cual se quejaría más tarde porque podía ser que el lobo amargado todavía guardase sentimientos hacia ella y ocasionara un nuevo confrontamiento en la manada, sino que se trataba de Peter. Sabía que no representaba amenaza alguna mientras estuviera encadenado con cadenas mágicas, pero el Hale había conseguido volver de nuevo manipulando a alguien desde la distancia. Nada aseguraba que las cadenas pudieran ser realmente efectivas.

Se levantó temprano, bebió un café a las apuradas y se fue en el jeep hacia el loft sin esperar a su novia. Tenía que quitarse la idea de la cabeza cuanto antes y sólo lo conseguiría viendo a Peter encadenado. Subió en el ascensor y no dudó en apretar el número del último piso, no estaba tan loco como para ir a ver a Peter sin resguardo aun cuando tenía las llaves de su sala, las cuales obviamente había clonado sin permiso.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y él salió concentrado en responder un mensaje de Malia antes de que la Coyote se enojara peor por no haberla esperado para desayunar juntos. Ya frente a la puerta, la abrió como dueño de casa, como siempre hacían con Scott y Lydia los regañaba. Y si ella estuviera en esos momentos, ya hubiera saltado jactanciosa de tener siempre la razón, puesto que chocó contra el pecho de Derek, que había intentado salir apresurado. Levantó la mirada y quedó preso de aquellos hermosos ojos, cambiantes según la luz, durante varios segundos, incapaz de coordinar nada en su mente. 

—¡Listo! ¡Ha quedado perfecto!— expresó emocionada Erica haciéndoles reaccionar, enfocada en observar la preciosa fotografía captada por su celular.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió Derek serio, retrocediendo dos pasos, decidido a ignorar a su Beta.

—Yo… Creí que sólo Cora alimentaba a Peter— manifestó fijando su vista en la bandeja que sostenía el lobo.

—Es la primera luna llena desde que Peter despertó. Quiero cerciorarme de que todo esté bien antes de dejarla que vaya.

—Bien, ya somos dos con un mal presentimiento— expuso preocupado Stiles y lo palmeó en el pecho.

Se apartó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, ignorando la expresión de Derek, que lo siguió por detrás. Que Stiles tuvieran un mal presentimiento sobre el asunto, era algo de lo que preocuparse en serio. Y como estaba dirigiéndose a las escaleras, ya que no era muy fanático de los ascensores porque para él sólo servía para vagos o gente normal, el joven Stilinski lo sujetó del brazo lo suficiente para tironear de él y se metió al ascensor. Derek suspiró, pero decidió ceder por esta vez y entró, entregándole la bandeja al otro joven para que él la acarreara.

En breve llegaron al piso indicado y al salir se cruzaron con Chris subiendo por las escaleras. Su rostro también lucía preocupado, incrementando el nerviosismo del lobo. Se saludaron con un movimiento de cabezas y se dirigieron a la sala en concreto. Sin embargo, frente a la puerta olfateó algo que lo asustó y abrió enseguida, encontrándose con un reguero de sangre en el suelo y en las paredes. Pero ni rastros del lobo más viejo, sólo las cadenas colgando de una de las columnas.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— gritó sobresaltado Stiles.

—¿Dónde está Peter?— inquirió Chris preocupado, pistola en mano por si tenía que disparar contra el lobo, y caminando por la sala detrás de Derek.

El joven Stilinski los miró a los dos con una expresión de asco por andar caminando como si nada debajo de toda esa laguna rojiza, desde la puerta, reticente a ensuciarse los pies. Observó el suelo y encontró un camino para entrar sin tener que pisar la sangre, aun si tenía que rodear toda la sala. En ese momento, Peter Hale salió del baño, impecable, bien vestido y sin un rasguño. Derek se apresuró a colocarse delante de Stiles.

—Si no fuera por mi querida sobrina que todos los días me traía mi ropa de marca, ni quiero saber la mugre que tendría que soportar encima— mencionó el hombre sonriéndoles perverso y haciendo resplandecer sus ojos azules de lobo por unos instantes.

—¿Cómo te soltaste?— cuestionó el cazador a la defensiva, apuntándole con el arma.

—Mejor dicho ¡¿Qué es toda esta sangre?!— inquirió Stiles alterado.

—Es mía. La primera luna llena después del coma causa estragos en un hombre lobo— respondió Peter tranquilo.

—¿Sólo la primera?— cuestionó el joven mirándolo incrédulo, obteniendo una risa viva y sin maldad alguna de parte del hombre, sorprendiéndolos a los tres.

—Sí. Sólo la primera. Si no fuera así, no hubiera conseguido desatarme. Son cadenas mágicas. No pierden su efecto hasta que la amenaza no desaparece.  Muy bien pensado, querido sobrino. Si no me hubieras atado con ellas, a esta hora habría decenas de cadáveres regados por la ciudad. Y me gustaría ver cómo lidiaría con eso el Sheriff— comentó bromista, habiendo caminado dentro del enorme charco de sangre hasta donde las cadenas, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que se había ensuciado los zapatos y puso una expresión de molestia.

Derek no estaba de acuerdo con él. Peter podía olfatearlo, su querido sobrino estaba furioso consigo mismo por lo que había hecho y estaba pensando en que era la peor idea que se le había ocurrido. Pero no dijo nada. Estaba seguro de que la idea había sido de Deaton y aunque era buena, no se fiaba de él. Deaton siempre había sido muy fiel a su hermana y podía asegurar que si fuera por el hombre nunca le hubiera permitido continuar con vida. Lo que lo mantenía con vida era la palabra que Deaton le había dado a Talia, además de sus técnicas de supervivencia.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!— gritó alarmado Scott entrando a la sala con varias bolsas en las que traía viandas de comida y sándwiches.

—Bien pensado, Stiles. Nada mejor para recuperar toda la sangre perdida— alagó Peter olfateando hacia las bolsas, sabiendo que había sido idea del joven Stilinski.

—Traje todo lo que pude cargar. Pero no te agradará saber que usé tu dinero— explicó el Alfa acercándose al escritorio de la sala para dejar las bolsas, pisando con un poco de asco la sangre.

—Qué importa. Igual es dinero inútil —manifestó con cierta molestia, dejando asombrado al resto, por lo que entornó los ojos y movió ligeramente su cabeza— Un idiota lo canjeó por dinero y cuando fui a averiguar, me dijeron que no podía volverlos a bonos, no importa cuánto le ofrecía extra. Porque, aunque no lo crean, antes del fuego yo tenía un buen empleo, acciones en el banco y suficiente dinero como para mantener mis 117 millones en simples bonos por el resto de mi vida— explicó mascando la comida con rabia.

—La típica soberbia. No hay duda de que eres el real— se quejó molesto Chris.

—Wow— fue lo único que pudo susurrar Stiles.

—Ahmm… Yo tengo una duda —habló Scott todavía anonadado— ¡¿Toda esa sangre es tuya?! ¡¿Cuánta sangre…?!

—Somos lobos. El cuerpo siempre intenta regenerarse automáticamente de cualquier forma. Si te despedazan cinco veces, el cuerpo se regenerará las cinco veces. Y regenerará la sangre de cualquier manera, incluso con los últimos nutrientes de tu cuerpo— explicó Derek interrumpiéndole.

—Agradece que no encontramos vísceras regadas por todos lados— manifestó Stiles sarcástico con una expresión asqueada.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—Yo nunca busqué un Kanima para vengarme— escudriñó Isaac mordaz.

—Pero gracias a nosotros, ahora estás libre de tu maldito padre— pronunció Jackson imitando su postura, sin ninguna intención de dar el brazo a torcer.

—¿Te jactas de las personas que mataste?— inquirió el otro rubio de pronto indignado, apretando con rabia sus manos.

—Sólo digo que…— intentó Jackson suspirando pesadamente, entre molesto y arrepentido de lo que había dicho, después de todo sabía cuán sensible era su compañero.

Isaac ni siquiera era capaz de odiar a su padre por todo el daño que le había provocado y eso lo sacaba de quicio, principalmente porque todavía guardaba un pequeño resentimiento hacia Derek, el Alfa que lo había salvado de su calvario. No comprendía por qué se alteraba cada vez que él sacaba a relucir ese tema ¿Si él se arrepentía de la sangre que manchaba sus manos? Por supuesto que sí, y seguía culpándose incluso cuando Lydia le insistía en que había sido manipulado sin su consentimiento para ejecutar a todas esas personas.

E Isaac también podía ser un completo idiota cuando quería, eso se encontraban pensando Stiles y Erica, pero ninguno de los dos se metió en la discusión. Desde que Matt (o la tarántula primero) había salido del bosque maldito, no habían parado de discutir, ventilando al aire todos los asuntos habidos y por haber entre ellos. Nadie era capaz de detenerlos hasta que Derek o Scott se cansaban y ponían el grito en el cielo, utilizando el primero su porte de matón y el segundo su poder Alfa, y cualquier cosa los encendía. Ni siquiera ahora, con el verdadero Matt en las garras de la bruja loca de Jennifer Blake, eran capaces de tener verdadera paz.

—¿Me fui hace dos horas y todavía siguen discutiendo? ¿Que no tienen otro lugar donde “intercambiar sus opiniones”?— inquirió Derek hastiado, de pie en la puerta de su loft.

—¿Y por qué no cierras la puerta?— inquirió Stiles curioso.

El joven Hale lo miró serio, enarcando una ceja. Y acentuó el gesto ante la mirada de incomprensión de Stiles, éste frunció los labios e imitó su gesto de la ceja, dándole a entender que no entendía lo que estaba hablando en “mímica”, llamándolo así sarcásticamente.

—Creo que está preguntando qué haces en su cama, ya que no pudo hacerlo antes. Y fue tan tierno que no te quiso despertar— bromeó Erica, consciente de que el lobo más tarde se la agarraría con ella.

—Es sólo una cama. Y la única del loft. Y tú también estás acostada— refutó el chico, todavía sin comprender, ignorando a propósito parte de lo que la muchacha había dicho.

En efecto, Stiles se había acostado (con ropa) debajo de sus sábanas en cuanto habían regresado de atender el asunto con Peter, agotado por no haber podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y sin pedir permiso al dueño, cayendo dormido en segundos. Erica, por su parte, había aprovechado que dormía plácido y que el dueño de casa había salido y se había tirado a su lado a leer unas revistas.

—Oh. Entonces está celoso de que estemos juntos, Honey— bromeó la rubia.

—No deberías empujar tanto tu suerte— aconsejó Isaac.

—Si no les hizo nada a ustedes todavía, con lo cansino que son, van a pasar años antes de que me haga algo a mí— se defendió ella.

—¡Dios! ¡Había olvidado lo insoportables que eran!— se quejó frustrado Derek.

—No entiendo todavía lo de la puerta— insistió Stiles tranquilo.

—Una palabra más de cualquiera de ustedes y los echo a patadas— declaró el lobo, mordiendo cada palabra con rabia, de la misma manera en que solía hablarle las primeras veces que habían tratado.

—Es el punto de reunión de la manada. No puedes echarnos— se defendió Stiles convencido, volviendo a arrojarse a la cama sin intenciones de moverse.

—Él tiene razón— acotó Jackson volviendo a sentarse para dar por finalizado su pleito con el otro rubio y procediendo a regresar con su tarea.

Todo el mundo ignoró la expresión de desconcierto del antiguo Alfa. Erica volvió a recostarse y se acercó un poco más a Stiles, como a su lobo le gustaba hacer con todos sus amigos, “ _calor de la manada_ ” lo había llamado Peter una vez, en esas pocas veces en que se dignaba a ser de ayuda y enseñar algo. Isaac, por su parte, agarró sus cosas y se sentó al lado de Boyd para que lo ayudara a hacer sus deberes. “ _Increíble_ ” se repitió a sí mismo un centenar de veces y cerró la puerta. Pero enseguida se giró a ellos, contó el número y ladeó sutilmente su cabeza para escuchar todas las personas que había en el lugar.

—¿Dónde está Cora?

—Con las chicas en su “ _reunión de chicas_ ”— respondió Stiles haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste tú?

—No tenía ganas— respondió secamente la rubia, sin querer confesar sus razones.

—Y les ladraste un “ _No voy_ ” rotundo, te faltó agregar— acotó Jackson sonriéndole con fingida malicia.

—No te metas con ella— se entrometió molesto el otro rubio, gruñendo.

—El asunto de los olores es muy importante para los lobos. En todo sentido. Determina la territorialidad —manifestó Peter bajando las escaleras, interrumpiendo a propósito para evitar que los mocosos comenzaran con otra de sus rencillas que ya lo tenían bastante cansado— En una manada los olores se entremezclan, sí, pero hay ciertos objetos o lugares que son tuyos. Y muchos lobos tratan de que queden impregnados sólo con sus olores.

—¿Hablas de orinarlos?— inquirió Stiles receloso, ocasionando que ambos Hales entornaran los ojos y suspiraran y que la muchacha a su lado comenzara a reír desbordante.

—Hablo de marcarlos. Friccionándote en un lugar marcas tu olor ¿Nunca viste a los perros y los gatos refregarse en sus dueños y en cada objeto que tienen al alcance? No lo hacen sólo para rascarse— respondió Peter conteniendo las ganas de dale un golpe en la cabeza.

—Nunca tuve mascotas. De chico era demasiado descuidado, apenas si podía mantenerme con vida a mí y mi padre trabajaba mucho, así que no podíamos criar uno. Y si vamos al caso, todo el loft está lleno de nuestros olores. De toda la manada ¿Y qué me dices del baño? Lo usamos todos— manifestó el joven sin seguir encontrando el punto.

—¿Y yo fui el que dijo que eras inteligente? Me alegro de que me mataran antes de intentar formar una manada porque habría cometido un error garrafal enlistándote— manifestó sarcástico el Hale mayor subiendo de nuevo hacia el desván y sabiendo que estaba siendo ignorado por el menor que había caído dormido de nuevo.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Había batallado todo el día por no quedarse dormida y por poco ocasionaba un accidente en la clase de química. Sin embargo, en cuanto el último timbre sonó, Loraley salió apresurada de la clase utilizando hasta las últimas reservas de energías, sin importarle si la profesora Martin pretendía darles tarea a último momento, una mala costumbre que tenía. Su fin de semana había sido un maldito calvario y nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar a su amiga como en esos dos días que habían transcurrido.

Llegó hasta su locker, luego de chocarse a medio alumnado, y recostó la cabeza en él, dormitándose tal vez unos segundos hasta que volvió a reaccionar. Vislumbró una silueta a su derecha y se giró seria, intentando controlar el sacar colmillos y garras, encontrándose con Cora. La muchacha sólo le sonrió y nada dijo, por lo que ella entornó los ojos y suspiró, decidida a no prestarle atención. Abrió su locker, sacó unos libros y los guardó en su mochila.

—¿En serio no tienes nada para decir?— inquirió molesta.

—¿En serio no vas a poner la expresión enfadada de mi tío?— arremetió la loba sonriéndole peleadora por simple diversión.

—Te diré qué. Sólo quiero irme a mi casa. Ni siquiera sé por qué vine… Ah, sí. Cierto. Una harpía me fastidió hasta que vine— manifestó contra Jennifer.

—Deja de babear —bromeó Jackson picándole la mejilla con el dedo a Cora, ella le pegó en la mano ofendida y él le sonrió como respuesta antes de mirar el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba la Druida— ¿Tan mal fue tu fin de semana?

—Te hubieras desecho del intruso. Tres de mi grupo te hubiéramos apoyado— esgrimió malicioso Isaac, mirando fijo al antiguo Kanima.

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo, créeme— respondió Loraley sonriendo con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, la misma expresión de malicia de Peter.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo?— inquirió preocupada Lydia adelantándose a Cora, tratando de no pensar en el Hale mayor.

—Sólo Ally, intranquila por la presencia de Matt después del asunto de la tarántula, aunque creo que esa no era del todo la razón. Creo que hubo un problema mayor entre ellos previo a la muerte de Matt. Como sea, ustedes sabrán de eso. A mí sólo me incumbe que no pegué un ojo en todo el fin de semana. Literalmente— explicó exasperada.

En efecto, Ally se había rehusado a quedarse un segundo a solas con Matt y había colocado ceniza de montaña en la puerta y la ventana de su habitación. Cuando Loraley se había levantado al baño en la noche, Allison se había levantado por detrás a colocar más ceniza en la puerta, lo que había repetido al regreso de su amiga del baño. Después, la cazadora había tenido sed y Loraley se había visto obligada a acompañarla a la cocina. Un rato más tarde, había querido ir al baño y la Druida había tenido que ir con ella. Y cada dos por tres se despertaba, despertaba a su amiga y no paraba hasta que ésta salía a cerciorarse de que Matt estuviera dormido en su sofá. Y lo peor para Loraley, lo que más la enfurecía, era que ambas mañanas cuando se levantó, Matt estaba radiante de dormir toda la noche.

—Pues yo dormí como un bebé, abrazado a un enorme oso apapachable— se jactó Jackson observando altanero a Isaac, que lo miró molesto.

—Nadie quiere escuchar sobre sus historias de cama— arremetió Lydia mordaz, sabiendo que de todas formas más tarde iba a escuchar las quejas de su antiguo novio sobre el otro chico.

—A mi no me importaría escucharlas— manifestó Kira emocionada.

—No hay historia. Dormimos juntos por una cosa de lobos y manada— refutó Isaac mirando molesto a la joven, al igual que hizo Lydia.

—Me dan envidia ¿Sabían?— se quejó Mason llegando hasta el grupete con Liam y Malia.

—Scott y Derek no necesitan dormir con ningún lobo por cuestiones de manada— apuntó maliciosa la Coyote, con férreas intenciones de pelear un rato.

El Beta más chico observó atento a los tres involucrados en el trío amoroso (que Kira aseguraba que formaban) intentando sentir sus verdaderas emociones, puesto que no les creía a ninguno, más allá de que no hablaba con la Banshee de sus asuntos amorosos, lo hacía con Malia. Y tal vez eso peor porque la Coyote a veces tendía a inventar cosas. La otra seria era Loraley, de repente tensa y con todos sus sentidos activos al verse rodeada por casi toda la manada de Scott, de quienes no podía fiarse porque a fin de cuentas seguían siendo enemigos, o eso le recalcaban Kate y Jen, hasta que un olor especial llegó a su nariz.

—¿Entonces nadie salió a matar personas?— pronunció bromista Stiles interrumpiendo la defensa de Isaac.

—Huele a Peter. Demasiado— manifestó confundida la Druida, olfateando con insistencia el aire.

—Es cierto— apoyó Jackson olfateando junto a ella hasta que ambos recayeron en Scott.

—¡¿Todavía se huele?! ¡Lavé tres veces las zapatillas!— se quejó el joven Alfa frustrado y acongojado.

—Peter está bien. Sólo fue una cosa de la luna llena— explicó enseguida Stiles para no alterar a nadie.

—¿Luna llena?— inquirió Loraley sin entender.

—Al parecer eres más lobo de lo que pareces, no una simple Druida— comentó Lydia observándola suspicaz.

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba. Y aunque necesitaría emplear una vez más las garras de Talia para cotejar su suposición, lo que implicaba tomarlas prestado sin permiso, estaba segura de que no llevaba sangre Hale en sus venas, a diferencia de lo que Derek suponía. Y sin embargo, no podía encontrarle la lógica al asunto.

—No serías la primera persona en considerarme una Calcavecchia adoptada. Pero te puedo asegurar que estás bastante errada, cualquiera sea tu suposición. Existe una vieja creencia de que los Druidas podían transformarse en animales…

—Fue por ello que la manada de Lycaon pidió ayuda a los Druidas luego de que fueran hechizados y transformados en lobos. Según el mito— la interrumpió Stiles.

—Pero Deaton nunca…— intentó decir Scott.

—¿Y qué sabes realmente sobre Deaton? Según Kate, saben más sobre mí que sobre ese hombre. También me dijo que ella sabía mucho sobre él, pero que en verdad eso no era ni siquiera el treinta por ciento de él. Pero no voy a entrar en ese terreno de discusión. Les puedo asegurar que yo misma no he visto Druidas transformarse en bestias dentro de mi clan, en parte tal vez porque ellos eran un poco recelosos y había bastantes problemas ahí dentro y… Eso tampoco viene al caso ¿No les molesta cuando las personas tienen una idea equivocada de ustedes o les temen sin motivo o no les creen? Bueno, este asunto a mí me tiene la verdad que bastante molesta. Y he estado molesta con respecto a esto durante toda mi vida. Sin ofender ¿Se vieron lo raro que son ustedes? Déjenme ser rara y Druida porque Druida es lo único que conocí toda mi vida y que me responde perfectamente el por qué de mis poderes y mis rarezas— suplicó cansada y sincera, así la olieron.

En cierta medida también olía a dolor y ella lo sabía. Inspiró profundo, puso su semblante estoico de siempre y decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de ellos por ese día, bastante ya se había rebajado, según las palabras que usaría Kate.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

La melodía de “ _Crazy in love_ ” resonaba en el loft en un nivel medio, normal, pero lo suficientemente alto para una manada de lobos. Derek había prohibido a todos subir tanto el volumen del reproductor como el de la televisión, sea lo que fuere que se estuviera escuchando, ya que ellos tenían un oído demasiado sensible para el barullo humano y no lo necesitaban. Y no se había comprado un bloque inmenso de edificios, en el que prohibía el alquiler de cualquier individuo en los departamentos del edificio central y de los dos últimos pisos del edificio A y C, para andar escuchando a sus propios Betas romperle los tímpanos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Beyoncé?— inquirió en desagrado Peter al entrar en la cocina, levantando una ceja al estilo Hale e interrumpiendo a la rubia que estaba cantando.

—Claro. Porque tú eres más como Stiles ¿No? Fan de Katy Perry ¿O te va más Lady Gaga?— bromeó ella disponiéndose a preparar el caramelo para los pochoclos.

Peter suspiró y entornó los ojos, decidido a ignorarla. Se acercó a la cafetera y olfateó con placer el café antes de servirse un poco. Inesperadamente, otro olor inundó sus sentidos al instante. Inspiró más profundo, casi degustándolo con delicia. Era una mezcla de ciertos metales pesados y ámbar, suavizados por la salvia y la madera de cedro de la colonia que llevaba puesta… y el eterno acónito que se enseñaba a los lobos a distinguir desde niños, preparándolos contra su eterno enemigo.

La primera vez que lo había olfateado, lo había definido como dulzón mezclado con plata y acónito. Exquisito por demás. Desde el fuego hasta que había despertado del “incidente” con Valack, al que claramente catalogaba de conspiración para eliminarlo de la faz de la Tierra, había olvidado cuán exquisito y necesario era para su equilibrio mental.

De pronto, sintió la mirada fija de Erica sobre él. Se giró y la observó sonreír sin pestañear, fija como un búho, y se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había quedado demasiado tiempo compenetrado en el olor… O él mismo estaba despidiendo otros olores que delataban sus pensamientos. Entornó los ojos y decidió ignorarla, eso sería más efectivo que cualquier diálogo o refutación que se le ocurriera. Agarró a la chica de los hombros y la corrió hacia un costado, porque claramente estaba interrumpiendo el paso, y se encaminó hacia la sala principal.

—Creo que empezaré a ponerme celoso de verlos todo el tiempo juntos— bromeó Peter con una fingida expresión ofendida.

Desde que había despertado del coma podía oler el mismo olor alrededor del cazador, todas y cada una de las veces en las que había entrado en el edificio, a excepción de la última vez luego de la luna llena. Era un olor que se mimetizaba al olor de los humanos para pasar desapercibido, como si la bestia dentro de él intentara camuflarse ante toda amenaza, real o imaginaria, pero incapaz de pasar totalmente inadvertida por un lobo. El problema, claro está, es que si la bestia intentaba ocultarse, al mismo Jordan le podría costar años averiguar qué criatura sobrenatural era, si es que alguna vez llegaba a conseguirlo.

El joven lo miró molesto. Olía a desconfianza y no era para menos y él lo sabía, Stiles se lo había contado. El asunto de la alcantarilla, donde había empalado a Chris con un fierro, era algo que el joven no estaba dispuesto a perdonar. Y era verdad. Si bien en ese momento ellos no se conocían ni Jordan formaba parte de la “manada” de Scott, asunto al que de a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse, ahora eran amigos y saber que Peter había vuelto y que podría atacar en cualquier momento al cazador, era algo le ponía los pelos de punta. Lydia le había dicho que eso era un gran paso, el instinto por defender a la manada era algo que sólo verdaderos miembros desarrollaban. Ella y Stiles parecían empecinados porque se uniera a su manada y ya no sabía si quería seguir buscándoles excusas o unirse de una vez por todas.

—Peter, éste es Jordan, el ayudante del Sheriff. Y prácticamente intocable, por muchas razones. Jordan, mi maniático tío. Está en rehabilitación, pero es inofensivo— los presentó Derek y sonrió al bromear sobre su tío, mirando al hombre mayor con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Stiles dice que ahora sólo es un perro que ladra, nada más— acotó Erica también sonriendo peleadora al Hale mayor.

—¿Y qué tan seguro está Stiles de eso?— refutó Peter imitando sus expresiones.

Sin embargo, enseguida se volvió serio y se enfocó en el joven rubio, empezando a caminar alrededor suyo, a una distancia aproximada de tres metros. Los lobos en la sala se pusieron en alerta, preparándose ante cualquier evento que pudiera salir mal. Peter no estaba del todo sano como intentaba convencerlo y Derek no iba a arriesgarse, él podía engañar a su hermana para que bajara su guardia, pero no a él que lo conocía de sobra. Chris, que trató de permanecer inmutable en todo momento, lo observó de pronto interesado, fascinado con esta actitud analítica que lo remontaba un poco a sus viejos y olvidados recuerdos de su juventud en Beacon Hills.

—Quédate quieto— ordenó Peter en cuanto Jordan intentó girarse para seguir sus pasos.

El joven obedeció, pero observó nervioso a Chris. Éste, que había despertado de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del lobo, estaba vigilando atento al hombre. Dos vueltas a la redonda sin que Peter cambiara su expresión ya era para preocuparse. Jordan suspiró y fijó su mirada en la pizarra que los chicos habían traído al loft desde que los incidentes en el supuesto “ _Tine dubh_ ” habían dado comienzo. Inesperadamente encontró dibujado el extraño símbolo que estaba en el reverso de la fotografía que le había prestado a Lydia y a Chris.

—¿Y bien?— inquirió ansioso Derek, intentado controlar sus nervios.

En cierta manera, eso lo ponía un poco molesto también, el verse muy similar a como Stiles estaba todo el tiempo. Sus Betas, uno en cada extremo de la sala, se encontraban tanto o más impacientes que él, lo que permitía que su olor pasara desapercibido.

—Definitivamente no es un Kitsune de fuego— aseguró Peter serio, de nuevo frente a ambos rubios.

—Las Kistune sólo pueden ser mujeres, como las Banshee— aclaró Chris, el único que al parecer había descartado desde un principio la posibilidad y eso que creía que el lobo también lo haría.

—Es cierto. Pero podría existir un hombre. Un caso en un millón— refutó el lobo observándolo fijo, a la espera de que él responda cuál, que recordara algo de su extenso Bestiario.

—El hijo de un Nogitsune.

—Y la oscuridad de su padre o madre no descarta que el hijo nazca Kitsune de cualquier otro elemento. Sin embargo, lo que sea que fuere este chico, su aura está dormida. A un Kitsune sin entrenamiento le es imposible ocultar su aura, la criatura sobrenatural que es. El problema es que si la bestia lo hace a propósito, entonces va a ser difícil que podamos averiguarlo.

—¿Qué hay del fuego?— inquirió Derek sobre el asunto que le había explicado previamente.

—Sin lugar a dudas es una criatura de fuego. Se puede sentir el calor que despide, lo que podría reducirnos el número.

—Los lobos también emitimos calor— apuntó Boyd, en una de esas escasas veces en las que hablaba, siempre para decir algo conciso o certero.

—Es un calor diferente. Si cierras los ojos y te dejas guiar sólo por tus instintos, lo vas a sentir.

El antiguo joven Alfa y sus Betas se miraron entre sí dudosos, luego procedieron a intentarlo. Cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron en sentir algo diferente. Jordan los observó a los tres, luego a Chris e intentó hacer lo mismo. Tal vez hasta si le hablaba, su bestia podría intentar dejarse ver, quién sabe. El cazador recibió un mensaje y se abocó a eso, ya que Peter se veía bastante controlado. Sin embargo, fue un segundo o menos en lo que nadie se percató de que el viejo lobo se había movido en dirección al joven rubio, casi rozándole el cuello para olfatear ese olor que no se dejaba sentir fácilmente, y todo se desbarató cuando lo olfateó con intensidad.

Sus ojos brillaron azules y las garras y colmillos salieron automáticos y rugió iracundo sobresaltando a todos. Jordan consiguió arrojarse hacia atrás antes de que el lobo desgarrara su garganta con sus dientes. Derek y sus Betas corrieron apresurados para detenerlo. Chris dejó caer su teléfono y se arrojó hacia el ayudante del Sheriff, consiguiendo quitarle el arma que acaba de sacar y la arrojó lejos, quedando como escudo entre medio de él y Peter. Éste se detuvo al instante, casi encima del cazador. Derek no lo vio como buen presagio, el olor de un cazador podría enloquecerlo peor, pero cedió a sus instintos e hizo un movimiento con las manos a sus Betas para que se detuvieran porque su acercamiento intempestivo también podría ser letal.

Peter gruñó despacio y olfateó el cuello de Chris con intensidad, recuperando en cierta medida el sentido. Sus ojos azules de lobo desaparecieron y gruñó una segunda vez, molesto, antes de alejarse rápido hacia el escritorio, lo más lejos posible de ellos, sin quitar sus garras. Derek, que en algún momento estuvo a punto de gritarle qué rayos pretendía hacer, se acercó preocupado hacia su tío, mientras escuchaba al cazador advertirle al chico que nunca intentase utilizar un arma contra Peter cuando se encontraba fuera de sí.

—¿Estás bien?— inquirió el joven Hale tocando un poco dudoso el hombro de su tío y maldiciendo que Stiles no estuviera allí en esos momentos.

—¡No lo huelas! —exigió con cierta dificultad en un instinto protector de lobo y gruñó intentando controlarse, mantener a raya al lobo que comenzaba a desquiciarse, sin poder controlar el cambio constante de ojos humanos y lobo— No puedo…

Peter clavó profundas las garras en la madera del escritorio y aulló tan fuerte que los lobos casi podían jurar que estaban taladrando sus oídos. Un gritó lastimero y rabioso que recorrió toda la ciudad de Beacon Hills de una extraña manera, un capacidad de emitir el sonido como hacía tanto tiempo que la ciudad no era testigo.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—Peter— pronunció Scott preocupado al escuchar el aullido herido del lobo.

—No se escuchaba bien ¿Qué creen que le pasó?— inquirió Cora entre nerviosa y asustada, semblante que también compartía Malia aunque no fuera a reconocerlo más tarde.

—¿Cómo llegó su aullido hasta el instituto?— inquirió Liam.

—Más bien por qué lo escuchamos si no estábamos concentrados en hacerlo— corrigió Isaac y miró a Scott por una respuesta.

—Como sea, enseguida lo averiguaremos… Si responden, claro está— pronunció Stiles terminando de enviar un mensaje a Derek.

—¿Por qué no los llamamos? Es más seguro que nos respondan— apuntó Jackson.

No obstante, Isaac ya se le había adelantado, marcando el número de su rubia amiga para obtener información. En ese momento, Loraley recibió un mensaje que la detuvo a pocos pasos de la entrada del edificio estudiantil. Leyó el nombre de Matt y lo abrió. “ _No me preguntes por qué, pero creo que salió a cazar_ ”, rezaba. Y ahí lo entendió, la razón por la que la noche anterior su amiga se había mostrado más molesta, ansiosa, intranquila, sedienta de algo que no le sabía explicar lo que necesitaba para calmarse y dormirse ¡La estaba oliendo llegar!

Y el olor a terror que ella empezó a despedir llegó a los lobos y la Coyote antes de que la chica saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Ni siquiera los llamados de Cora la detuvieron, bloqueada totalmente a cualquier emanación sónica y olfativa que no fuera Allison Argent, cazadora tanto del mundo de los vivos como del “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ”.

Pasando la entrada del instituto, a la vuelta del gran letrero (y puerta secreta de acceso a la bóveda Hale), y luego de esquivar fortuitamente a varios chicos, Loraley chocó de lleno contra alguien y cayó sentada por el impulso. El golpe le sirvió para reaccionar. Estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero al verla se calló instantáneamente y la observó escrupulosa, intentando recordar dónde la había visto antes.

—¡Ey, Loraley!— llamó Scott al verla en el suelo.

El joven se agachó y la sujetó del brazo para levantarla, pero al girar hacia la otra persona quedó petrificado, en sentido figurado, cayendo de bruces al lado de la joven Druida. El resto llegó enseguida, Stiles por delante que extendió sus brazos y detuvo a todos antes de que cayeran sobre los otros dos.

—Tú eres…— intentó Liam tanto o más sorprendido que la mayor parte del grupo, sin poder terminar la frase.

—Creo que ahora es una _Caminante_ — aclaró Lydia y sonrió a la joven en un forzado intento por mantener la calma— Eres Carrie Hudson ¿Cierto? De la manada de Satomi ¿Recuerdas a Satomi?

—Recuerdo a una Satomi, sí, pero eso fue… hace mucho tiempo. No creo que… Estoy un poco perdida ¿Saben?— respondió a duras penas la joven, bastante contrariada, y de pronto miró a Loraley y le sonrió de una manera que asustó un poco a la Druida.

—¿La conocen?— preguntó la joven hechicera.

—¿Nunca la habías visto?— inquirió Mason.

—¡Tú eres Loraley! ¡Estábamos en el bosque neblinoso! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Oh, ya no me siento tan perdida! —exclamó emocionada la rubia lanzándose en un abrazo hacia la joven morena que le esquivó y se levantó enseguida— ¿No me reconoces? Estabas con la chica esa ¿Recuerdas? La cazadora. Ella estaba tratando de cazarnos a todos hasta que tú llegaste.  

—¿Te refieres a Allison? ¿Allison estaba cazándolos?— cuestionó Scott abrumado.

—Entonces fue real— pronunció Stiles asustado, comenzando a temblar y a respirar con dificultad, casi al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Su rostro se puso pálido y tambaleó, comenzando a perder la estabilidad, pero Cora y Malia se apresuraron a sujetarlo. Él apenas sintió unas fuertes manos. Su mente se centró en ella, en sus sueños, en las veces en que se le aparecía como un fantasma errante en un bosque con neblinas. Su figura esbelta, sus rulos perfectos, sus ojos brillando en un rojo demoníaco y su sonrisa desquiciada. A veces la veía correr, persiguiendo algo que no podía vislumbrar, y desaparecía, volviendo a aparecer delante suyo riendo con una expresión más perversa que la de su tía Kate.

Sus sentidos se nublaron y empezó a escuchar las voces a su alrededor en susurros. Sólo escuchaba palpable a la Allison de sus sueños saludándolo, otra vez el mismo discurso en el que le manifestaba haberse convertido en algo más sorprendente gracias a él, en su propia pesadilla, y le aseguraba que las manos de él seguirían manchándose por el resto de su existencia gracias a ella y su arco. No era capaz de escuchar a ninguno de sus amigos, la sacudida en su cuerpo de Scott o a Malia tirando de su cabello. De pronto todo desapareció.

—¡Tenemos que ir con Deaton!— ordenó nervioso Scott con un desmayado Stiles delante suyo.

—¿Qué le pasó?— inquirieron al mismo tiempo Liam, Loraley y Carrie, el primero obviamente más preocupado que las otras dos, a quienes sólo pareció causarles curiosidad.

—Se llama “ _ataque de pánico_ ”— explicó Lydia antes de que su Alfa gritara un “ _No lo sé_ ” iracundo, encandilado por el susto.

—¿Y por qué le dio?— inquirieron otra vez a coro, sin proponérselo.

No obstante, la pelirroja les sonrió forzado, apretando sus labios nerviosa, agarró a Liam de la muñeca y corrió hacia su auto. Allí la esperaban Kira, Mason e Isaac. Scott, por su parte, ya se había subido al jeep de su amigo, con Malia que cargaba al chico, y había emprendido la marcha. Jackson y Cora estaban de pie al lado del auto del antiguo Kanima esperando por ellas, pero Loraley lo dudo un momento. Observó a Carrie que le sonreía ansiosa y luego hacia los alrededores, olfateando un poco a la lejanía, pero sin hallar rastro de la cazadora. “ _Qué más da_ ”, pensó.

Después no supo cuántos minutos transcurrieron realmente, concentrada en sentir si alguien los seguía o se encontraba por los alrededores. Escuchó en un momento a Jackson explicar que no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso a Stiles, también a Cora mencionar que él era el eslabón que unía a la manada, o algo así, y de pronto el auto se detuvo. Bajaron y corrieron a la entrada de la veterinaria, adonde el resto ya había entrado.

—Stiles es humano. No necesitaban traerlo a mi veterinaria— pronunció Deaton sonriendo, poniéndose serio de repente en cuanto Loraley entró.

—Sí, bueno…— intentó Scott sin saber qué decir, dándose cuenta recién de ese detalle, acostumbrado a que siempre que algo le pasaba a alguno corrían a la veterinaria.

—Stiles se va a enojar cuando sepa que lo tratamos de perro— bromeó Jackson.

—No sabía que se llevaban tan bien— mencionó el hombre moreno observando a la joven Druida.

—Situaciones circunstanciales.

—La respuesta típica de un Druida. Melissa ya había hablado conmigo acerca de los sueños de Stiles. Y por lo que me cuentan, sólo fue un susto. Estará bien después de descansar un rato— explicó el hombre haciendo un movimiento de mano para que Carrie se acercara.

Observó a la joven rubia de pies a cabeza, le hizo dar un giro lento, le movió el mentón de un lado hacia otro de manera delicada, observó sus pupilas, depositó la mano en su cabeza unos segundos cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundo, no para oler, sino para percibir su esencia. Después bajó la mano rozando su frente y hasta la punta de la nariz y chasqueó los dedos. Todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio durante lo que duró la inspección.

—Sólo necesito tomarte una muestra de sangre.

—Pero soy un lobo— contradijo la joven dubitativa.

—Error. “ _Caminante del alba_ ”. No eres más un lobo. Tal vez mitad lobo. O casi lobo, pero tienes una sutil diferencia— contradijo la Druida.

—Y este hombre era el Emisario de los Hales, la antigua manada de lobos dueña de Beacon Hills, podríamos llamarlo. Él sí sabe cómo sacarte sangre cuando quiere— comentó Cora poniendo una cara de repeluz al recordar cuando de niña tenía que ser atendida por él.

—Creí que en ese bosque de muertos, los muertos andaban solos y sin rumbo. O qué se yo. Eso me imaginaba yo. Boyd y Erica no quisieron contarme mucho sobre eso, de por sí que Boyd nunca cuenta nada de nada— pronunció agobiado Isaac, jugando con sus dedos, decidido a aprovechar la ocasión de saber un poco más sobre lo que habían tenido que pasar sus amigos durante el lapso que pasaron muertos.

—Solemos pasar un tiempo solos y sin rumbo, sí… Bueno, siempre andamos sin rumbo, pero de vez en cuando un alma se cruza con otra. Aunque eso no necesariamente es algo reconfortante. El contacto no dura mucho, aunque puedes volver a cruzarlo al poco tiempo, siempre cruzas a otros. Y siempre vas y vienes. Duermes en un lugar, pero la mayoría de las veces no despiertas en el mismo sitio. También dormimos, o eso creemos. No hay reglas ni un lugar fijo o una construcción sólida. Es el bosque, oscuro como un agujero negro durante la noche y con una neblina ensordecedora durante el día.

»Pero a la vez, nunca está tan oscuro ni tan claro. No puedes ver la luna o el sol porque los árboles son inmensos y tan condensados que nunca permiten que se cuelen los rayos del sol, pero sabes que están ahí… Así como sabes que la noche va a regresar y que alguien puede perseguirte… o que estarás solo, tan solo…— intentó explicar con los ojos vidriosos, la voz entrecortada, los labios temblando, haciendo que Isaac se arrepintiese de preguntar.

—¿Y Allison realmente te atacó?— inquirió Lydia dolida, nerviosa, no tan segura de querer escuchar la verdad.

—Sólo fue un tiempo. Corto o largo, no lo sé, no existe el tiempo allí. Podría jurar que ha sido una eternidad, una cruda eternidad que no acababa nunca. Pero ese almanaque dice que sólo han pasado unos pocos meses desde que morí —remarcó señalando a un calendario en la pared; suspiró profundo intentando calmarse, miró a Loraley unos segundos y sonrió— Allison estaba allí tratando de matarnos a todos, pero entonces llegó Loraley y nunca más vi a Allison ni escuché que atacara a alguien. Fue…

—Porque se durmió en una especie de sueño —explicó la Druida interrumpiéndole, decidida a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas porque siempre había considerado que era mejor hablar las cosas claramente para no dar lugar a malentendidos irrecuperables— Las almas pueden hacerlo. En el bosque oscuro pueden. Es una especie de coma, pero no sé cómo funciona. No todos lo consiguen y puede romperse en cualquier momento, o eso creo. El de Ally nunca se rompió, ni siquiera se resquebrajó.

»Juntas pasamos casi una eternidad en un sueño que ella había construido, una especie de Beacon Hills paralela donde no existían las noches y había arcoíris por todos lados, decenas de ellos. No había personas, sólo sombras con sus rostros borrosos y pequeños animalitos comunes… Me encerró con ella sin pretenderlo, no lo controlaba, tampoco a la bestia. Era como algo más oscuro que se apoderaba de ella. No sé por qué fue Ally, pero cuando la noche caía en el bosque maldito, ella cambiaba, su rostro adquiría un tono muy pálido y sus ojos se volvían rojos como los de un Alfa, pero en verdad eran más parecidos a los ojos de los Demonios. Y entonces salía a cazar y nada la podía detener… hasta que se encerró en el sueño.

—¿Mató a alguien alguna vez?— pidió Scott con un nudo en la garganta.

—Es por eso que Jennifer te revivió ¿Cierto? Porque ella te estaba matando— inquirió Deaton enseguida para que la joven no tuviera que responder al muchacho, cualquiera fuera la verdad.

—No lo hizo a propósito. Tampoco cazar a los _Caminantes_. Ally solo… Ella era feliz en el sueño profundo. No necesitaba pensar en el dolor de su padre. Ella sólo quería estar con él y ser una hija ejemplar, la mejor cazadora de la familia para que él se sintiera orgulloso… pero ya no podía salir del bosque. Creo que eso la enloqueció y…

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que sólo insistes en su inocencia aunque sabes que no es inocente?— la interrumpió Cora un poco molesta.

—¿Y Jennifer también estaba en ese bosque?— cuestionó Isaac para cambiar sutilmente de tema, o por lo menos el ángulo de importancia.

—Claro que no. Sino no me hubiera podido sacar del bosque. Pero tampoco la reviví. Yo sólo le di el poder para regenerarse y volver del lugar oscuro en el que se encontraba. La conocí antes que a Ally, mucho antes. La escuché llamándome desde ese lugar, que sé que no era el bosque maldito, y… Jen no estaba del todo muerta. No me pregunten cómo lo sé, pero ella y Peter Hale tienen una capacidad extraordinaria y única para volver de la muerte si son ayudados por alguien.

—Una Banshee— remarcó Stiles despertando del desmayo momentos antes, siendo enseguida apretado por un abrazo desesperado de su _Brother_.

—O alguien relacionado a la muerte— lo contradijo Deaton.

—¿Qué me pasó? ¡¿Y por qué estoy en la veterinaria?! Sin ofender Deaton, yo sé que eres mejor que cien enfermeros juntos, pero en serio ¡Yo no soy un perro!— se quejó el joven escandalizado, ocasionando la risa de su manada.

—¡Se los dije!— manifestó divertido Jackson.

—¡Esperen! Todavía hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué no reconociste a Carrie en cuanto la viste? ¿O sólo fingías?— pidió Liam, todavía bastante liado con todo ese asunto.

—Fue el sueño. Ahora la recuerdo, pero al principio no. Pasé muchísimo tiempo encerrada con Ally en su sueño y olvidé gran parte de las cosas. Además, pasé mucho tiempo sin ver rostros fijos— contestó sincera dejando tranquilo al joven Beta.

—Yo también tengo una pregunta para hacerte— manifestó Deaton observando a Loraley.

—¿Está consciente de que Kate podría matarme por todo lo que les dije hasta ahora?

—No parecía muy estricta contigo la otra noche. Pero obviamente eres libre de no responder.

—La otra noche ¿Cierto? ¿Qué es? ¿Sobre el comportamiento de Ally?

—Algo más sencillo ¿Por qué no puedes utilizar tus garras en luna llena?

—Puedo. No quiero hacerlo— contradijo sin comprenderle al principio.

—Allison dijo…— intervino Malia.

—Detesto el color que toman cuando es luna llena y Allison lo sabe. Es una regla que tenemos. Cuando ella hace algo que no quiere, la controlo. Cuando voy a hacer algo que no quiero, ella me controla. Así funcionamos. Puedo usarlas perfectamente y hubieran tenido el mismo efecto de las garras de Ally la otra noche. Pregúntenle a Erica si quieren.

—¿Allison está aquí? ¿Está cerca?— inquirió asustada la joven _Caminante_ , abrazándose al primero que estaba más cerca, que para su mala suerte fue Jackson.

—Les dije que soy irresistible— bromeó el antiguo Kanima, recibiendo por ello un golpe en la cabeza de Lydia, quien enseguida agarró a la chica y la abrazó para tranquilizarla, antes de que fuese atacada por Isaac.

—Descuida. Somos aliados con la manada de Satomi. Te llevaré con ella y estarás a salvo— trató de animarla Scott.

—Y Allison ya no va a ir contra ti, te lo aseguro. Lo que sea que había en el bosque maldito, no nos puede alcanzar aquí. Ella está bien. De quien deberías estar atenta es de tu propia manada, un día podrían cazarte por lo que eres ahora. Y cuando eso pase, nosotros te protegeremos. Allison es de los nuestros, sí, pero ella ya no va a dañar a ningún _Caminante_.

—¿Qué tan segura estás de que Allison está “recuperada”?— inquirió Stiles desconfiado, recibiendo una expresión de dubitación como única respuesta.

—Pero puedes controlarla ¿Cierto?—acotó Mason, recibiendo la misma respuesta gestual.

Varios estuvieron a punto de cuestionarle algo más o reprocharle su falta de convicción, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la Druida. Ella chequeó el mensaje, poniéndose de repente un poco tensa. Por su parte, Deaton también sintió algo extraño y se acercó a donde un tablero mágico de energías.

—Es hora de irme— mencionó la joven antes de salir corriendo.

—¿Qué…?— intentó Kira, señalando hacia la puerta.

—Fluctuaciones energéticas. Creo que ha vuelto a pasar— respondió Deaton suspirando frustrado.


	7. Corre por tu vida

La noche había caído y todo seguía igual. Nadie se había movido demasiado de posición y no parecían tener intenciones de marcharse. Y si bien Derek ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia constante en el loft, todavía era reacio a pasar la noche todos juntos, le recordaba a su vieja familia, a lo que era habitué antes del fuego. Con sus Betas habían compartido muchas noches, pero eran suyos, su responsabilidad, él debía velar por ellos y lo tomaba como una obligación que nunca le había provocado este raro sentimiento de nostalgia que lo embargaba en estos momentos.

Suspiró intentando disipar el malestar y se reincorporó de la posición encorvada en la que se encontraba al haber estado marcando un par de datos en unas hojas. Estiró los brazos e hizo un par de movimientos de descontracturamiento. Observó a su lado lo bien que Chris sobrellevaba su posición y su concentración, luego observó a los chicos dispersados a todo lo ancho de la sala. Lydia se encontraba en brazos de Jackson, la mirada perdida, casi sin vida, como una muñeca rusa; el antiguo Kanima también parecía perdido en su mente, su mano se movía por inercia acariciando el cabello de la pelirroja. Sabía que ella no había dormido en veinticuatro horas porque simplemente no podía hacerlo, al igual que la mayoría.

Liam se encontraba sentado en el marco del panel izquierdo del inmenso ventanal, el cual nadie había conseguido que lo cerrara (menos cuando Scott lo apoyaba y le daba permiso para seguir en su capricho), una pierna colgando hacia adentro, los ojos cerrados sintiendo la suave brisa. La sensación de ahogo era casi intolerante, a medida que pasaban las horas le costaba más esfuerzo resistir todas esas emociones negativas y mantener la calma.

En el centro de la mesa Kira hacía grullas de papel. A su lado, Isaac las cortaba con una tijera intentando controlar sus celos enfermizos que Derek y Malia habían catalogado de normales, el primero alegando algo de almas gemelas (o una cosa por el estilo que no había terminado de entender) y la segunda sobre la territorialidad de los lobos.

Erica revolvía su batido de manera insistente con la vista perdida, mientras que Malia devoraba las pizzas que Derek había encargado, ajena en apariencia a la angustia que carcomía a sus compañeros. Boyd y Cora estaban en la cocina preparando algo de comida, snacks sencillos que sabían que sólo la Coyote iba a degustar, pero era una necesidad de la loba para no ser engullida por el hastío reinante y para no pensar en nada. Había momentos en los que se sentía un poco traidora con su propia manada, ya que era incapaz de decir algo en contra de la Druida o aceptar un plan en contra de su grupo, los que Malia diagramaba hábilmente.

Mason estaba recostado a todo lo ancho de uno de los sofás leyendo un libro que había extraído de la enorme biblioteca de Peter. Stiles se mantenía concentrado en escribir y borrar cosas en una de las pizarras. Scott estaba a un lado de él, con la expresión típica de un cachorro apaleado, barajando cartas por inercia, su mente fija solamente en Allison y los sucesos que habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas atrás, luego de que Carrie les confesara que Allison se dedicaba a cazar almas en el mundo de los muertos, tal como había hecho con la manada de Derek luego de la muerte de su madre.

En efecto, dos _Caminantes_ más habían regresado la noche anterior, Violet y Garret, como si la vida no pudiera ser más complicada. Se encontraban perdidos cuando los encontraron, furiosos, nerviosos. Un poco asustados también. Y ellos habían terminado actuando como Allison en el bosque neblinoso, como los malos de la película intentando darles caza. Y los malos terminaron mostrándose como los buenos.

Jennifer y Kate habían aparecido, a través de una cortina de humo, justo cuando estaban a punto de atraparlos. Y podían haber conseguido algo, ya que “ _Los Huérfanos_ ” se mostraron reacios a ellas y retrocedieron hacia otro extremo insalvable, pero la entrada de Loraley en escena lo había arruinado todo. Los dos la reconocieron al instante, corrieron detrás de ella y se dejaron guiar por la Darach cuando ésta intentó llevárselos. Cora, por el contrario, fue la primera en poner resistencia a un enfrentamiento en cuanto Kate y Loraley se les pusieron delante. Jackson secundó la moción y Kira intentó apoyarlos, pero de repente la Druida empezó a atacarlos como si nunca hubieran compartido charlas ni se hubieran ayudado entre sí.  

Y Kate la secundó. Derek contraatacó junto a Malia mientras el resto comenzó una pequeña querella, tres corrieron a enfrentar a las dos mujeres luego de varios debates, dos se negaron rotundamente a luchar y el resto discutió con ellos. Casi parecía una maldita y bizarra obra de teatro. Y él, el líder, el Alfa de Beacon Hills, el que debería dirigir el ataque o detenerlo, el que debería saber qué demonios hacer, se quedó de pie mirando hacia unos y otros sin saber, en efecto, qué hacer. Estaba seguro de que cualquier Alfa hubiera reprochado su actitud. Y el mismo Derek lo habría hecho un año y medio atrás. Y si Peter hubiera estado en el bosque también le hubiera reprochado. De hecho, se habría burlado y recordado el asunto sarcásticamente durante meses porque lo que ocurrió después fue la prueba perfecta de que él, Scott McCall, no estaba preparado para ser un Alfa.

Varios “silbidos” resonaron en el bosque y cuatro flechas formaron un cuadrante alrededor de ellos. Kate y Loraley se deslizaron a tiempo, quedando fuera de la zona marcada. Allison les sonrió jactanciosa desde arriba de un árbol, ballesta en mano, y enseguida centró su mirada en él, miró hacia el dije con el que estaba jugando entre sus dedos, volvió a mirarlo y sonrió más perversa. Otra vez esa Allison tan diferente a su ex-novia y más parecida a la desquiciada de su tía. Olfateó hacia ella, reconoció el dije Argent por el olor y comprendió lo que la muchacha quería decirle. En efecto, no habían sido simples puntas de flecha, era plata, tal como certificaría Matt instantes después y antes de ordenarle a Allison que bajase del árbol. También acotó que había cenizas de montaña sobre ellos. Y luego se dieron a la fuga.

Había algo o en las cenizas o en la forma en la que estaban esparcidas sobre el suelo, formando un extraño dibujo, que les habían impedido moverse durante varios minutos. Rastrearlos no tenía sentido, no importaba todo lo que Malia insistiera, ninguno estaba de humor para un contraataque. Y el problema mayor era ¿Y si se volvía a repetir? ¿Qué iban a hacer en ese caso? ¿Podrían atacar a Allison y Loraley como si fueran meros extraños? Cora no iba a atacar a la Druida, ya lo había demostrado, Jackson tampoco. Y seis de ellos no iban a atacar a quien hasta su muerte había sido su amiga, incluyéndose él y Jackson en la cuenta. Liam, sin dudas, iban a esperar sus órdenes. Pero él iba a estar en la misma situación de la noche anterior. Y peor aún ¿Estaban dispuestos a sobrepasar el límite y convertirse en aquello contra lo que siempre habían luchado? Ellos no eran asesinos. Tampoco cazaban. Ni siquiera sabía por qué habían ido tras los dos _Caminantes_.

—¿Deberíamos ir a hablar con Brett?— inquirió de repente Liam mirando a su mejor amigo, quebrando el agónico silencio.

—Créeme que me encantaría. Pero cuando se entere, si no es que ya lo hizo, nos va a rebanar en pedazos ¡No son nadie más que Violet y Garret!— expresó angustiado Mason.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ahora no se trata sólo de Allison— se decidió a inquirir Scott.

—Sino del enemigo— acotó Isaac, dejando la tijera a un costado antes de cortarse involuntariamente por los nervios.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué se fueron con Kate si ella los mató con sus Berserkers— inquirió Kira.

—Porque ahí estaba Loraley— respondió Boyd de manera tranquila llegando con una bandeja con comida.

—¿Y qué tan importante es esa chica?— cuestionó Chris irguiéndose, sin mostrar dolencia alguna para sorpresa de Derek.

—Depende de cómo lo veas. Ella protegía mucho a Allison a pesar de que nos cazaba a todos, pero a la vez nos protegía a nosotros de ella. Se enfrentaba a Allison, la atacaba y le causaba heridas, ninguna de gravedad, sólo un poco para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar o ella se alejara, depende de  la ocasión. Y un día ambas desaparecieron. Y todo se volvió de alguna manera más desolador— confesó Erica con la vista perdida y sin dejar de agitar su batido.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir callando. Sabía que Loraley había hablado con ellos sobre el bosque oscuro, sus miradas lo decían, las caricias de cachorro de Isaac y el hecho de que no la había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra las últimas veinticuatro horas. El joven Lahey le sonrió triste y se acercó a su lado, acaparándola en un abrazo de oso.

—Loraley huele a muerte. Pero no a que ella estuviese muerta en sí, como los _Caminantes_. Es más bien… No sabría precisarlo. Pero su olor es diferente al de Boy y Erica. También al de Allison— expresó Cora dubitativa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo olemos ahora, Isaac?— inquirió preocupada Erica, pero él negó con la cabeza, reticente a decir nada.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Somos aliados o enemigos?— pidió Mason.

—Enemigos, por supuesto— respondió tajante Malia.

—Pero Allison está con ellos— refutó angustiado el joven Alfa.

—Deaton dijo que ellos no estaban del todo vivos, que Jennifer realizó un ritual un poco extraño y no sacrificó a nadie para traerlos. Así que alguna manera no está terminado y… Puede que los _Caminantes_ al final tengan que regresar al lugar de donde vinieron— explicó apenado Stiles.

—¡Yo no quiero regresar al bosque!— se quejó asustada Erica al borde de las lágrimas, abrazándose más fuerte a su fiel amigo, como si ello evitase que pudiera ser arrastrada.

El olor a terror que despedía era terrible y a Liam se le erizó la piel. Casi podía comparar el sentimiento de la chica al que todavía hoy le causaba a él la sola mención de la palabra “Berserker”. Derek miró molesto al joven Stilinski y éste lo enfrentó con la mirada, decidido a no dejarse intimidar. Deaton y el lobo se habían negado a que el resto de la manda (a excepción, claro, de Lydia, además de Scott y él) estuviese al tanto de esas dolorosas posibilidades, pero para Stiles eso no era justo. Ellos merecían saber que podían desaparecer en cualquier instante como las pompas de jabón.

—La única manera de finalizar un ritual de ese tipo…

—Ya lo sabemos— interrumpió molesto el antiguo Alfa al actual.

—La pregunta es ¿Son capaces de concretarlo? ¿Traicionarán el lema de la manada por volver a la vida a sus queridos amigos?— inquirió Peter bajando por las escaleras, con la mirada y la sonrisa perversas.

El cazador y su sobrino lo miraron molestos, reprochándole. Él hizo oídos sordos sin quitar su expresión y caminó agazapante por toda la sala, degustando esas sensaciones de angustia desmedida. Liam lo miró desconcertado sin poder entender cómo conseguía mantenerse “tranquilo” y no ahogarse con todos esos olores, pero él le sonrió a cambio todavía más perverso, si eso podía ser posible.

—¿Qué hubiera hecho Talia?— inquirió de repente Scott, rompiendo el silencio que había vuelto a instalarse.

Dos segundos después, el viejo lobo Hale estalló en una risa desbordante, pero simple, que sorprendió a todos más que la pregunta del muchacho, principalmente a aquellos que lo conocían de sobra, a Chris en especial. Era sencilla, de color claro, emotiva, sin maldad alguna a pesar de que se estaba riendo de su propia hermana ya fallecida, como si hubiera reído por un buen chiste.

—No te burles de los muertos— regañó Chris intentando mantener el semblante.

—¿Ella podría volver también?— inquirió Cora entre nerviosa y esperanzada.

—Que el diablo no lo permita— manifestó asqueado su tío.

—Era tu hermana.

—Era el diablo— le refutó a su hija que milagrosamente había decidido dirigirle la palabra desde que había vuelto del coma.

—La cuestión es qué tan Allison es esta Allison— manifestó Lydia cambiando el tema, hablando por primera vez en toda la tarde.

Realmente quería creer que su amiga había regresado, pero no podía evitar las dudas. Todo sonaba demasiado “perfecto” (quitando los contratiempos) para ser perfecto. Y encima tenían esa posibilidad de que los _Caminantes_ debiesen regresar de nuevo, de que Allison se aleje otra vez y para siempre. Casi parecía una estúpida mala jugada del destino, o “ _del diablo_ ”, tal como Peter decía.

—Loraley dijo que ella era la auténtica Allison Argent. Y ella sabe lo que dice— manifestó convencida la loba Hale.

—Confías mucho en ella. Le crees demasiado— atacó arrogante Jackson por el simple deseo de pelearla un poco.

—A ti también te agrada— refutó ella imitando su expresión.

—Bueno, tiene algo… No sé.

—Nada vuelve de la muerte porque sí ni del mismo modo— contradijo Chris serio, interrumpiendo el pequeño pleito de los dos lobos, a pesar de que le costaba mantener la compostura sabiendo que estaban hablando de su hija, su preciado arcoíris.

—Nosotros dos también estuvimos en ese bosque, cazador. Y nos sentimos tan normales como cuando estábamos vivos. Recordamos todo lo que vivimos en nuestra vida antes de morir y lo que vivimos en ese bosque— expuso ofendida la rubia mostrando sus colmillos.

—Erica— la llamó Derek con la voz firme para calmarla.

Ella lo miró molesta y giró su mirada, obedeciendo como siempre había hecho. Era increíble cómo siempre le había resultado tan fácil controlarla, a excepción de la última vez. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más flexible como Scott y no tan esconde secretos como su tío, ellos no se habrían ido de su lado, los habría podido convencer fácilmente de quedarse con él. Tantas veces había pensado en ello después de que habían muerto.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarla?— cuestionó Peter.

—¡Peter!— lo regañó Derek molesto, recibiendo la típica sonrisa soberbia de su tío.

—Yo también me lo pregunto— declaró Stiles un poco culpable de apoyar al viejo lobo en esa cuestión y ganándose una mirada furiosa de Derek.

—No voy a responder a eso, Stiles— sentenció firme Chris.

—Si vamos al caso, yo no quiero “revivir” a algunos de los que volvieron. Tampoco creo que se lo merezcan. O tal vez sí, no lo sé, nunca llegué a conocerlos en verdad. Además ¿Cómo funciona un ritual de ese tipo? Si quisiéramos hacerlo para algunos— inquirió dubitativo Mason.

—Supuestamente necesitas sacrificar a alguien. Vivo— explicó Scott, aclarando lo último ante la mirada de confusión del moreno.

—Ou— fue lo único que Mason pudo responder, reprendiéndose mentalmente porque tendría que habérselo imaginado.

—Sacrificar a alguien es lo de menos. Lo peor vendría después: una tropilla de cazadores y Druidas en busca de “mantener el equilibrio”— explicó molesto Peter apretando sus dientes.

—Síntesis, Marin— manifestó Stiles más preocupado, ya que la morocha no hacía sino traerle muy malos recuerdos de la más oscura etapa de su vida.

—No. Una verdadera tropilla de Druidas, decenas de ellos. Y no ha habido decenas de Druidas en Beacon Hills en veinte años, pero si la manada que protege la ciudad intenta un golpe en contra de la misma, ellos vendrán. Y no van a poder derrotarlos— lo contradijo el hombre con una ligera sonrisa, sin prepotencia alguna en su rostro por primera vez en el día, dejando extrapolar a conciencia sus emociones de preocupación para que los otros lobos y su hija olisqueasen a lo que se estaba refiriendo.  

—Nadie dijo que vamos a matar personas— retrucó Scott con voz firme.

—¿Y hasta cuándo lo sostendrás? Tu preciada Allison está tan cerca y…

—¡Deja de hablar de ella, Peter!— gritó exasperado Chris arrojándole el libro que tenía a mano, habiendo ya perdido por completo la calma.

El Hale sujetó el libro sin inconveniente y le gruñó provocador, con una sonrisa en modo alguno furiosa, sus colmillos afuera por el simple disfrute de sacar de quicio al cazador, como antaño.

—¡Tío!— lo regañó Cora.

—Ya no eres divertida— protestó él fingiendo desánimo.

Arrojó el libro a Argent calculando la fuerza suficiente para que llegara a sus manos sin que le causara daño y se encaminó a la salida, decidido a liberarse por ese día de tanta tensión estresante alrededor suyo. Y a pesar de mostrarse indiferente, ni su actitud ni la manera en que había arrojado el objeto pasaron desapercibidas por los chicos.

—¿A dónde vas?— inquirió autoritaria la menor de los Hale.

—A cazar— respondió su tío con una sonrisa depredadora, poniendo en alerta a todos.

Al conseguir más tensión, una diferente, cambió su sonrisa maliciosa a una victoriosa, volviendo a confundirlos, principalmente a Chris. Y el silencio se prolongó luego de que se fuera.

—¿Creen que…?— intentó cuestionar Isaac.

—No lo hará —respondió tranquilo su antiguo Alfa levantando los hombros en gesto de desinterés, pero la manada lo miró dudoso, inclusive Scott no le creía— Sabe que no puede hacerlo— agregó convencidísimo, pero sin poder disipar la desconfianza no en él, sino en los “planes maquiavélicos” del viejo lobo.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

La noche despuntaba tranquila y en las últimas veinticuatro horas no habían tenido ningún incidente ni visitas indeseadas más que la anciana de enfrente, pero Kate no perdía su concentración en el exterior, hasta aproximadamente unas cinco cuadras a la redonda, mientras limpiaba su arma. A su lado, Allison calibraba su ballesta y analizaba las puntas de las flechas que tenía disponibles, la misma expresión de concentración de su padre. Observó por nonagésima vez a uno de esos nuevos _Caminantes_ , Garrett, pero otra vez el chico pareció ajeno a su mirada, “despatarrado” en el sofá compartiendo pochoclos con Loraley. Tampoco olía a temor, como si no recordase que ella lo había asesinado con sus Berserker, demasiada despreocupación para su gusto.

—No puede ser más idiota este hombre— se quejó el rubio ante la acción del sujeto de la serie con la que estaban enganchados con la morena, conteniendo las ganas de arrojar el control remoto hacia la pantalla del televisor.

—A mí tampoco me gusta que ande engañando a su esposa con otra, pero era algo normal en esa época de reyes. Qué triste ¿No?— manifestó Loraley con igual desagrado.

—¿Alguna vez amaste a alguien tanto como la protagonista?— indagó Garrett, luego de darle una profunda mirada.

—¿Necesito haber amado para opinar?— inquirió la muchacha con expresión altanera fingiendo afrenta.

—No. Simple curiosidad. Es sólo que me pareces alguien que no sería capaz de todo por amor.

—¡Garrett!— reprochó la voz de Violet desde la cocina.

 Ambos jóvenes cruzaron sonrisas cómplices y contuvieron la risa para evitar que la morena  llegara a donde ellos, cuchara de madera en mano y cubierta de harina (producto de una “batalla” previa con Matt para decidir quién iba a amasar los fideos) como se había aparecido media hora atrás cuando se habían puesto a discutir sin cuartel sobre una escena de la serie. Sin lugar a dudas, Violet no era una chica de mucha paciencia.

—Yo estuve así de enamorada una vez— comentó Allison con una sonrisa nostálgica, la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos, girando una flecha en sus manos por inercia.

—Un amor de Disney— expresó Kate maliciosa, ganándose un cojín aventado a su cabeza.

—¿Cuál historia fue?— pidió Violet entusiasmada desde la puerta de la cocina con una expresión enamorada.

—Romeo y Julieta. Y terminó, como sabes, bastante mal, así que de regreso al postre porque no voy a ser yo a la que coman viva si la cena no está lista en una hora— ordenó Jennifer a su lado, señalando hacia dentro con la mano, en referencia a la regla número seis, “ _No hay comida hasta que todo esté ordenado y limpio_ ”, la única que había conseguido poner a su favor la Darach.

La muchacha suspiró resignada poniendo morritos y entró. Jennifer ignoró a conciencia la mirada “acuchillante”, ojos entrecerrados, que le lanzó la cazadora y cerró la puerta.  Allison suspiró triste, desviándose en sus propios pensamientos durante unos segundos para luego retomar el afilamiento de sus flechas. Ese proceso con el metal le resultaba un poco espeluznante a Garrett, teniendo en cuenta que por norma las flechas no necesitaban ser más finas en sus puntas de lo que ya habían sido forjadas.

No obstante, no fue esa la razón por la que se quedó observándola fijo, casi sin pestañear, respirando con intensidad, estudiando el olor de los sentimientos que emanaba. Kate había asegurado que llevaría tiempo aprender a ser un _Caminante_ vivo, comprender los olores y sus capacidades físicas, minimizar sus oídos ante los ruidos e incluso ver más allá de los ojos humanos.

—Pero tu padre ya no odia a Scott ni a los lobos— manifestó de pronto Loraley contrariada, sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento.

—Da igual. Ya no estoy viva, así que ahora seríamos algo más como “ _El cadáver de la novia_ ” o algo por el estilo —refutó la cazadora restándole importancia para que el tema no la afectara emocionalmente y miró al rubio con una expresión de adolescente enamorada— Ustedes debieron de tener una hermosa historia de amor ¿Verdad? Se nota en sus ojos.

Él imitó su expresión, pero se mantuvo en silencio, acrecentando la emoción de la muchacha. Para cuando fue a responder, sabido de que ella podría explotar figurativamente en cualquier nanosegundo, un ruido de cristalería rota llenó la sala. Los cuatro se miraron preocupados y corrieron a la cocina.

—¿Estás bien, Jen?— pidió Matt cruzando miradas nerviosas con Violet.

—¿Qué pasó?— inquirió Allison, la primera en entrar.

—Ellos… Están viniendo— consiguió responder asustada, al borde de un ataque de nervios, apretando inconscientemente con demasiada fuerza el brazo de Matt.

Era exactamente el mismo sentimiento, el mismo terror helándole los huesos, que el día en que Kali la había traicionado y había asesinado a todo su clan, dejándola a ella al borde de la muerte. Nunca en su vida había vuelto a sentir lo mismo, ni siquiera cuando la manada de Alfas le había dado caza en el hospital de Beacon Hills ni tampoco cuando se habían visto cara a cara con Deucalion, el “ _lobo-Demonio_ ”, no cuando él había mutado a su verdadero aspecto de Alfa ni cuando había sentido a Peter acercándose para borrarla del mapa. Esto era diferente, era su intuición gritándole que iba a morir sin vuelta atrás. Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo e hizo aparecer un poco de ceniza y la lanzó al aire, abriendo un portal dimensional segundos antes de que la puerta principal se rompiese en fragmentos.

—No parecen haberse ido hace mucho— determinó Deucalion olfateando el ambiente, consiguiendo percibir una sutil esencia de magia.

—No dejaron rastro de su escape— manifestó sorprendido Aiden desde una de las ventanas, al no obtener ningún rastro de olor hacia el exterior.

—Sabían que íbamos por ellos.

—No. Creo que más bien tuvieron suerte —contradijo el antiguo líder de la manada de Alfas a Kali y esbozó una sonrisa que erizó la piel de los gemelos— Pero toda suerte tiene un límite.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Allison marcó por quinceava vez el número de teléfono de su padre, robado en secreto a Kate días atrás, siendo enviada otra vez al buzón de llamados. “ _¡¿De verdad, papá?!_ ” articuló mentalmente, conteniendo las ganas de gritarlo al aire. Kate la miró molesta y le quitó el teléfono en cuanto volvió a intentarlo otra vez.

—¿Crees que por llamarlo va a venir así como así? ¡¿Qué te dije, Allison?! ¡Chris no nos va a ayudar! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Estamos solos en esto!

—¡¿Y tú crees que vamos a poder contra ellos?! ¡Es la manada de Alfas! ¡Cuando estaba viva apenas si pudimos derrotarlos y con costos de vida!

—¡¿Y tú por qué crees que estamos escapando?! ¡Ustedes cuatro no controlan sus habilidades, Jennifer está tan aterrada que apenas si puede hacer aparece un portal que nos tira en cualquier parte del bosque como sacos de patatas…!

—¡No fue mi culpa! ¡No puedo controlar los portales con cuatro muertos casi vueltos a la vida!— la interrumpió la Darach ofendida porque sus habilidades estaban siendo cuestionadas.

—¿Casi vueltos?— inquirió Matt receloso, alertando al resto que no había recaído en ello.

—Deaton me lo advirtió. Me prohibió usar los portales— se reprochó a sí misma la mujer ignorando a conciencia las miradas preocupadas de los adolescentes.

—¿Y desde cuándo hablamos con Deaton? ¿Te quejas de mí, pero no controlas a la más peligrosa de este grupo?— cuestionó ofendida la cazadora a su tía, intentado retomar la discusión con la rubia.

Sin embargo, Loraley chasqueó sus dedos y empezó a olfatear con demasiada insistencia el aire y a mirar hacia todos lados, poniendo en alerta a todos. Kate olfateó un poco el aire e intentó escuchar los sonidos, ladeado sutilmente su cabeza. Los _Caminantes_ se miraron entre sí y la imitaron, intentando utilizar sus sentidos.

—La casa de los Hale se encuentra hacia allí. La quimera casi nos devora hacia aquel otro lado. Deberíamos ir por allí— propuso la joven Druida señalando a donde le pareció sentir rastros e intentando seguir a su intuición.

—No me gustan los bosques de noche. Ni siquiera hay luna llena— se quejó angustiada Violet, abrazándose a su novio.

—Sí. Esta “cacería” a mí también me recuerda malos momentos— acotó Garrett mirando fijo a Allison.

—No necesitamos una luna llena para ver el camino— argumentó Kate ignorando el temor de los jóvenes y empezó a correr hacia donde la Druida había propuesto.

El resto le siguió sin protestar. Tampoco era momento como para empezar una discusión. Y Kate tenía razón, podían parecer humanos comunes y corrientes por fuera, con total manejo de sus cuerpos, pero eso era sólo una fachada. No tenían ninguna resistencia física al correr, los sentidos se entremezclaban en sus narices entre sentimientos que los rodeaban y olores del campo y los animales, algunos ruidos llegaban furiosos a sus oídos y otros se disminuían sin voluntad.

Garrett miró su mano y la abrió y cerró varias veces hasta que consiguió sacar de nuevo las garras. No era nuevo, lo venían practicando todo el día y en el otro mundo a veces lo utilizaban cuando debían enfrentarse a algunas sombras oscuras que de vez en cuando aparecían (u otros _Caminantes_ con los que a veces diferían en pensamiento), pero todo resultaba condenadamente complicado de ejecutar en este mundo.

Violet tropezó con una raíz gruesa y cayó arrodillada. Su novio se dio cuenta enseguida, retrocedió y la levantó de un tirón. El resto apenas giró hacia atrás y continuó al ver que estaba de pie nuevamente, siendo arrastrada por el rubio que la llevaba apretando del brazo, sin darse cuenta de la presión que estaba infringiéndole. La morena no se quejó, ella se encontraba tanto o más aterrada que su novio como para ponerse a discutir en esos momentos la nula delicadeza de su pareja.  

Un olor desconocido llegó de repente hacia ellos. Era fuerte, ácido, parecido al azufre, pero enseguida se mezcló con fresias y un poco de… Algo que no sabía bien, algo que olía un poco a descomposición. Otros olores del bosque los inundaron de nuevo para desaparecer todos juntos, sin la posibilidad de olerse entre ellos. Nada, ni siquiera las emociones, tampoco el miedo colectivo.  Había un ruido fino en el ambiente, como una especie de silbato para perros, casi imperceptible. Matt tropezó y el resto se giró hacia él enseguida, esperando que se levantase y continuara a su lado, pero ya estaba cansado.

—No doy más— se quejó el antiguo manipulador del Kanima arrodillado en el suelo, renunciando definitivamente a seguir.

El grupo se detuvo y se miraron entre sí. Los otros adolescentes estaban igual de cansados, Jennifer casi estaba fuera de combate y Kate no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con un grupo de niñatos incontrolables. La rubia maldijo por dentro y agarró su teléfono con intenciones de llamar a su hermano, sabiendo que más tarde debería tragarse el orgullo frente a su sobrina. No obstante, en el medio del bosque resonó un “ _Julia_ ” en una especie de canto que les erizó la piel a la mayoría, sin saber realmente por qué. Observaron hacia todos lados, pero ni siquiera Kate podía precisar de dónde procedía.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!— gritó aterrada Jen.

—Utilicemos los pasajes— propuso la Were-Jaguar.

—¡No puedo! ¡No están funcionando! ¡No sé por qué!

—Se huelen muchos— manifestó Violet asustada al ser invadidos sus sentidos por demasiados olores.

—Yo te ayudo. Vamos— se ofreció amable Garrett a Matt y se pasó por el hombro un brazo del muchacho para poder acarrearlo mejor.

—¡Por allá!— ordenó Loraley señalando hacia un costado.

Y retomaron la carrera de nuevo. Mas la Druida se detuvo de golpe, un olor conocido llenó sus fauces. Sus ojos resplandecieron azules y varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente, un muchacho buscando su otra mitad, un lobo contándole anécdotas de cuando estaba vivo. Él era el más inestable de todos, iba y venía con más frecuencia que cualquiera, algo de él había quedado en el otro lado (en el mundo real) y eso lo convertía en un blanco fácil. Recordaba haberlo visto desaparecer como la bruma al llegar el sol en Inglaterra decenas de veces, sólo que allí dentro no existía el sol.

—¡Lori!— gritó nerviosa Allison zamarreándola, consiguiendo volverla en sí.

Observó al resto. Esperaban por ella. De repente, Kate empezó a olfatear el aire con insistencia. Loraley la observó dudosa y empezó a olfatear también, los otros chicos las imitaron. La rubia se agachó y tocó el suelo, luego se dirigió hacia un árbol y tocó la corteza.

—Loraley— llamó suave la voz de un joven, sin gritar, dejando que el aire transmita su voz.

—¡Son ellos! ¡Tenemos que correr!— gritó la Darach.

—Ya no hay tiempo. Además, tranquilízate. Es la ceniza. No es común, está mezclada con otras cosas. Está esparcida por todos lados. Eso es lo que ha estado alterando nuestra mente y nuestros sentidos— explicó Kate de manera calmada.

—Tardaste en sentirlo. Escuché que ahora eras una equilibrada Were-Jaguar, Kate Argent, pero al parecer todavía tienes algunos problemas de sintonía— manifestó sarcástico Deucalion, sonrisa incluida, saliendo con su manada de entre medio de los árboles.

—¿Y tú quién rayos eres?— inquirió molesta la antigua cazadora, no tanto por lo que acaban de decirle, sino porque la alteraba que alguien pareciera conocerla bien y ella ni idea de quién era.

—¿Ustedes hicieron esto?— cuestionó Violet recelosa y todavía un poco temerosa.

—No nos aliamos a Druidas ni Darach, si es lo que insinúas. Los cazamos— explicó Kali con una sonrisa perversa, sus colmillos fuera.

—Me sorprendes, Jennifer. No puedo imaginarme cómo conseguiste sobrevivir ¿Pero de verdad creíste que podías escaparte de nosotros?— inquirió Deucalion con esa misma expresión sobradora.

—¡Ey! ¡Tú! ¡Lo encontraste!— exclamó Loraley sorprendida, en cierta medida contenta, interrumpiendo la conversación ajena y señalando a uno de los gemelos, los cuales llegaron atrasados del resto.

—Pero yo no puedo ayudarte. Lo hubiera hecho, te lo debo, pero estás de su lado ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¡Nos protegías allá! ¿Qué cambió ahora?— reprochó Aiden indignado en referencia a la antigua matriarca Argent.

—Que ahora estamos todos en el mismo barco— explicó Garrett adelantándose a los otros, dando la misma respuesta que Kate le había dado a él, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta.

—Allison está curada aquí. No va a cazar a nadie— acotó Violet, convencida de lo que le habían asegurado, después de todo había sido Loraley la que lo había dicho.

—Más que atacarnos, deberían agradecérnoslo. Loraley y Jennifer los sacaron del bosque maldito— esgrimió molesto Matt.

—¡Ella nos metió allí!— reprochó Kali furiosa.

—¡Ustedes se arruinaron a sí mismos! ¡Yo sólo quería mi venganza! ¡Ustedes nos cazaron y nos masacraron por su propia voluntad! ¡Recibieron lo que merecían!— se excusó la Darach, todavía dolida a pesar de los años con la que fuera una vez la Alfa de su clan.

—Yo… ¿Lo merecía también?— inquirió Allison con la voz entrecortada y una expresión desolada, haciendo que Jen se arrepintiese de lo que había dicho.

—¿Crees que hay una diferencia entre nosotros, niña? Se huele. No es sólo el olor a muerte del bosque neblinoso en sus cuerpos, sus manos huelen a sangre inocente. Y ese olor los va a seguir de vuelta hasta el otro lado— explicó Ennis.

Los chicos se miraron nerviosos, casi parecían inocentes, en modo alguno los que habían sido una vez. Matt y Violet se miraron las manos de manera fija como si trataran de ver la sangre de la que el lobo les hablaba. Allison y Garrett, por el contrario, miraron molestos a Loraley y a Jennifer, una mirada acusadora que exigía explicaciones. La Druida miró hacia otro lado evitándolos y ahí se percató de una figura de melena rubia, una _Caminante_ a la que había conocido en el otro lado. Pestañeó varias veces, pero ésta no desapareció. Y a su lado, empezaron a vislumbrarse varios sujetos que fueron acercándose como fieras hambrientas.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Ahora sí que estamos jodidos!— esgrimió abrumada Violet al reconocer a Demarco y se aferró asustada a su novio.

—Tal vez… —comenzó a decir Kate cuando todos los lobos salieron de su escondite y se miraron con la manada de Alfas, haciendo relucir ambos grupos sus ojos de bestia, pero para su desgracia algunos de ellos inclinaron sutilmente su cabeza y Deucalion respondió imitando el gesto, lo que complicaba las cosas y suspiró molesta— No. Definitivamente no vamos a correr con suerte esta noche.

—¡Te dije que llamáramos a mi padre!— protestó molesta Allison.

—¡Intenta de nuevo los pasajes!— insistió Violet a la Darach.

—¡Que no funcionan, mocosa!

—¡Cállense! —gritó hastiado Garrett y suspiró profundo, procediendo a hablar más calmado— Según Kate, hay cenizas de no sé qué por todos lados. Si nos afectara en nuestras habilidades, tendría que afectarles a ellos también. Y no parecen tener ningún problema. Sólo tenemos que ignorar estas emociones.  

—Y pasaron por cosas peores en el bosque maldito. Un puñado de lobos malagradecidos no es nada— acotó Loraley en reproche entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, apretando los dientes y mirando fijo hacia donde la rubia y uno de los gemelos se habían acercado y se miraban como dos amantes que lograban reencontrarse después de mucho tiempo.

—¿Terminaron de platicar? Porque estamos hambrientos y casi se pasa nuestra hora de la cena— pronunció sarcástico Brett con una expresión parecida a la de una verdadera bestia depredadora, igual facción tenían los otros.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se lanzaron hacia ellos como lobos hambrientos. Los chicos se replegaron entre sí por instinto. Loraley gruñó sacando garras y colmillos y se abalanzó contra el primero que vino, resplandeciendo sus ojos azules. Kate le arrojó a su sobrina el “ _bolso de emergencia_ ” que había agarrado antes de escapar por el portal, el cual mantenían preparado para una situación como la actual (si bien en esta ocasión tenía pocos objetos debido a que habían estado reparándolos y limpiándolos), adquirió su fisonomía Were-Jaguar y se lanzó a la gresca. Jennifer la secundó, si bien ella no poseía las habilidades de los _Caminantes_ , sólo telequinesis y artes marciales.

Allison abrió el pequeño bolso, y extendió varias armas a sus compañeros, entre ellas dagas  sai y kunai (siempre preferidas por los Argent), dos “martillos de guerra” y un nunchaku. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí y la cazadora extendió sus garras, recordándoles que ante todo esa era el arma de la que más debían depender. Los otros tres suspiraron resignados y asintieron, procediendo enseguida a enfrentar a sus oponentes.

No obstante, las armas estaban resultando inútiles, así como sus garras. Tampoco habían entrenado físicamente para una pelea y no eran tan veloces como sus oponentes. Allison les sonrió sobradora a los otros tres porque ella no había perdido su habilidad física de cazador y podía pelear (en cierta medida) mano a mano con los lobos. Violet le gruñó molesta y empezó a atacar de nuevo, pero eran muy veloces y muy fuertes. Los golpes dolían mucho y en el “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ” no lo hacían tanto, sólo era algo mental o al menos eso era lo que Garrett le pedía que creyera para que resistiera cuando el bosque los separaba.

Carrie consiguió hacerle un corte profundo con sus garras y ardió demasiado, con lo que se dio cuenta de que esto definitivamente no era mental. La sangre comenzó a salir y manchar su brazo, eso la asustó y retrocedió.

—¡No está sanando!— gritó nerviosa la morena.

—Porque no estamos en el bosque maldito— corrigió Matt acercándose a ella y procedió a ayudarla colocándole un pañuelo, hizo presión y le ató el mismo.

Se miraron, hicieron un asentimiento mutuo con la cabeza y se separaron un poco para continuar. Jennifer los miró un momento y continuó peleando al ver que el asunto estaba “solucionado”, conteniendo las ganas de utilizar su magia. Ya había bastante en el ambiente y no sabía bien qué era lo que habían metido ni quién lo había hecho (si bien acogía a la teoría de los Calcavecchia), si ella hacía algún truco su magia podría mezclarse con lo que había allí y causar más estragos a su grupo que a los lobos. No iba a arriesgarse.

Uno de los lobos embistió fuerte contra Garrett y lo hizo trastabillar, éste se recuperó y volvió al ruedo, esquivando por segunda vez al sujeto, esta vez con mayor destreza, casi iba tomándole la mano a sus movimientos. Sin embargo, Ennis aprovechó su concentración y apareció por detrás, él consiguió esquivarlo por reflejo, pero otro lobo lo golpeó en el vientre y lo pateó. Violet lo vio e intentó correr a auxiliarlo, pero en una mala maniobra de movimientos chocó contra Allison y la empujó contra una de los lobos enemigos, quien intentó aprovechar para rasgarle el rostro, pero la cazadora se agachó a tiempo.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Mira por dónde vas!— se quejó Allison encarando a la morena.

—¡Tú fuiste la que se atravesó, cara bonita que sólo se preocupa por su rostro!— criticó con la misma rabia.

—¡Ni que me fuera a preocupar por extraños!

—¡Tú de envidiosa porque no tienes a nadie que se preocupe por ti!

Deucalion observó sorprendido la escena, posicionado hacia un extremo del terreno de combate. Algo en ello le recordó vagamente a un pequeño grupo de adolescentes, tantas décadas atrás, comportándose de la misma manera y no pudo evitar resoplar una sonrisa. A diferencia suya, Ennis y compañía se sentían un poco perdidos de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ethan, bastante atrás de su líder, estaba preocupado. No le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo, eso era ir contra las reglas de Scott y no quería imaginarse lo que haría el Alfa de Beacon Hills si se enteraba de lo que estaban haciendo, temía principalmente lo que fuera a hacerle a su gemelo como represalia.

Kate protestó mentalmente y corrió a ayudar a Garrett, pensando en que más tarde regañaría y castigaría a las dos muchachas, protestase quien protestase. Necesitaban un poco de medicina Argent para calmar aguas y enderezarse. Ennis se movió al verla, ella sacó la pistola que siempre llevaba consigo por simple costumbre y disparó al Alfa en el brazo, éste gruñó furioso. Los otros lobos también rugieron molestos al oler la plata.  

—¡Cuidado!— gritó Jennifer a Allison y Violet cuando vio que un lobo joven se abalanzó hacia ellas aprovechando su descuido y utilizó telequinesis para expulsarlo.

Sin embargo, no midió el ángulo y la bestia fue a parar en dirección a la Druida, que estaba siendo rodeada por tres lobos. Fue arrastrada por el suelo y dio varias vueltas junto al Beta, pero se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y rugió furiosa. Sus ojos resplandecieron azules de nuevo y su rostro se transformó por milésimas de segundo, siendo Deucalion el único que pudo visualizarlo, no del todo bien, fue más bien como si sus ojos fallaran.

Casi le pareció ver una criatura con las manchas de un Were-Jaguar mezclado con el rostro de un Beta, pero con tantos dientes como un Wendigo. Pestañeó un par de veces, pero la muchacha se encontraba igual a como había estado momentos antes. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y observó receloso el suelo, tal vez lo que había disperso desde hacía días en el bosque lo empezaba a afectar a él también.

—¡¿Qué demonios intentabas?!— Allison le gritó molesta a la Darach extendiendo sus garras nuevamente y caminando decidida hacia la mujer.

Sus ojos resplandecieron un solo pestañeo de color rojo y Deucalion se refregó los ojos, encontrando la mirada normal de la muchacha. Suspiró y maldijo mentalmente a los Druidas, detestaba su magia.

—Ally, detente. No fue su intención— intentó calmarla la Druida.

La cazadora la ignoró, centrada en la ira. Matt y Garrett corrieron a posicionarse delante de la Darach, garras extendidas, y los tres se rugieron entre sí.

—¡¿Acaso es un maldito concurso de gruñidos?!— reprochó Kate furiosa ordenándoles implícitamente detenerse, a lo que accedieron al instante, pero no quitaron sus miradas confrontativas.

Demarco intentó aprovechar la distracción y atacó a Loraley, provocándole una herida en el vientre. La joven cayó al suelo, el lobo le gruñó y ella intentó arrastrarse rápido lo más lejos posible mientras el otro se le acercaba. Allison rugió furiosa, resonando en todo el bosque, sus ojos volvieron a tornarse rojos y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra el sujeto, pero otro rugido feroz copó el bosque, deteniéndola. Peter Hale apareció de entre medio de los árboles y se abalanzó contra Demarco, empujándolo unos metros. Le gruñó manteniendo una sonrisa depredadora y empezó a golpearlo con sus garras.

Brett rugió rabioso empezando a perder un poco el raciocinio y Peter se detuvo (para sorpresa de los cuatro Alfas), se giró al rubio sin apartarse del lobo malherido y le sonrió perverso, provocador. El joven corrió hacia el lobo Hale y Aiden se apresuró a ayudarle. Él conocía lo peligroso que podía ser el “tío desquiciado” de Derek y su compañero no estaba consciente para mantenerse a resguardo. Loraley se levantó enseguida, pero el movimiento le provocó dolor en su estómago, presionó la zona herida e intentó recuperarse un poco para seguir ayudando a su grupo. 

—¿Estás bien?— inquirió preocupada Allison llegándose a su lado luego de esquivar habilidosamente a Kali y otros lobos que retomaron el contraataque.

Estuvo a punto de responder algo, pero en ese momento el rugido furioso de dos Alfas resonó en el lugar, era la orden de un líder que mandaba a detenerse a sus hombres. Casi sintió rozando su piel la exigencia de obediencia y gruñó bajo, su bestia detestaba que intentasen doblegarla. Allison se aferró a ella y su miedo inundó sus fauces, la miró sorprendida y la encontró observando fijo hacia el frente. Se giró rápido, provocándose un leve dolor que intento ignorar, encontrándose allí con las miradas molestas de Scott McCall y la Alfa antigua de la vez anterior.

Detrás de ellos empezaron a llegar los demás. Las criaturas sobrenaturales que se hallaban peleando se replegaron en distintos grupos (un tanto aislados los unos de los otros), reuniéndose nuevamente con los suyos. Satomi corrió adonde Demarco estaba tirado y Brett estaba ayudándole a hacer compresión en el vientre. Lori Talbot corrió detrás de ella, la única ausente de la manada de Satomi porque se había negado a buscar venganza y había corrido a alertar a su Alfa, razón por la que la manada de Beacon Hills también había llegado hasta allí. Para su alivio (y sorpresa), Peter no había herido mortalmente al Beta.

—Scott McCall. Tanto tiempo sin vernos— saludó arrogante Deucalion, sonriéndole.

—¿Tú? Creí que habías entendido lo que significaba volver al buen sendero— protestó el Alfa mencionado.

—Lo hice. Pero mi manada quería entregar un par de saludos.

—Y dijiste que no iba a cazar— reprochó Stiles a Derek al mismo tiempo, golpeándole el pecho con el dorso de la mano.

Derek se abstuvo de responder. Además de no saber cómo replicarle, porque claramente no tenía ninguna palabra a su favor, prefirió vigilar los movimientos de su tío. Podía oler su ira mientras caminaba hacia Loraley. Kate también se percató de ellos y se mantuvo alerta, sujetando a la Darach para evitar que se acercara por el momento a la muchacha. Quería ver lo que Peter pretendía. Lo mismo Allison, quien retrocedió dos pasos cuando el lobo se acercó para darle un poco más de espacio.

—Estoy bien— argumentó la Druida y golpeó la mano del tío de Cora cuando éste intentó tocar su estómago, fue suave, un golpe para detener su accionar, a diferencia de su voz que salió tajante.

El lobo la miró molesto y le quitó la mano que ella se había puesto sobre su vientre para esquivarlo. Le tocó la herida, siendo atraído por el olor picante de su sangre como un oso a la miel, y miró su mano sorprendido.

—Violeta— manifestó refregándola entre sus dedos y comprobando una textura viscosa, sorprendiendo a los otros.

—Como los Demonios— acotó Jennifer mirando recelosa a la muchacha.

—¡Soy una Druida, Jen! ¡Eso es sólo…!

—Hace poco regresamos del bosque maldito. Debe ser eso— apuntó Matt interrumpiendo a su compañera.

—Yo sangro normal— contrastó convencida Violet.

—¿Es normal el negro petróleo?— inquirió Kate sonriéndole sobradora.

—Bueno. No veo bien en la noche— se excusó observando detenidamente sus heridas.

—Ambas estuvimos encerradas en un sueño particular —apuntó enseguida Allison y se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano, obteniendo otro color diferente al esperado— ¡¿Negra?!— gritó al borde de los nervios y miró preocupada a su tía por una respuesta, moviendo con insistencia su mano delante de la mujer.

—Debe haber una buena razón. Loraley no huele a Demonio— apuntó Cora intentando ayudar.

Peter y la Druida inspiraron molestos, entornaron los ojos, resoplaron y ladearon sutilmente la cabeza al mismo tiempo, como dos copias frente a un espejo, sorprendiendo al resto todavía más que la sangre violeta.

—Nunca oliste a un Demonio— refutó Peter a su sobrina.

—Dejen de ayudar que sólo embarran el asunto— reprochó Loraley con la misma expresión que el lobo y resopló de nuevo intentando pensar en algo para desligarse de todo eso, detestaba cuando los demás se focalizaban fijo en ella.

—¿Por qué no sanan?— cuestionó Erica contrariada, salvando a la Druida.

—Porque no son lobos— respondió Derek hablando como si formulara una pregunta y mirándola sin comprender por qué hacía preguntas tontas.

—Pero en el bosque maldito…— intentó exponer, pero se acalló a sí misma, mirando a su antiguo Alfa con una expresión devastada que le dolió.

—Tardarán un poco más en sanar. Horas en vez de segundos— explicó Deaton y le sonrió amable a la muchacha.

La rubia respondió el gesto, pero no pudo evitar quitar todo su dolor y la expresión que ofreció fue todavía más hiriente. Isaac y Boyd abrazaron fuerte a su compañera y el rubio se le refregó en el cuello, como hacía cuando tenía sueño o buscaba atención y ella estaba enfrascada en un libro o una telenovela.

—¿Él también?— cuestionó preocupado Brett apretando el brazo de Demarco, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, tal vez no, no controlaba su fuerza, más preocupado en intentar mantener el control.

—Es un _Caminante_. Lo hará.

Y acto seguido, el veterinario se acercó a donde los lobos, se agachó y cortó un pedazo de la camisa del Beta herido, lo necesitaba para investigar un poco más sobre los _Caminantes_. Lo quería averiguar todo, lo necesitaban, hasta el mínimo dato, incluso el más irrelevante. De ello dependía averiguar qué eran exactamente estas criaturas y si en realidad estaban vivas, eran meros espectros como los Berserker o tenían una contextura volátil y podían desaparecer en cualquier instante.

—Entonces, supongo que deberíamos irnos por hoy— manifestó tranquilo Deucalion y le hizo un movimiento con los dedos a Ethan para que se acercara.

No obstante, Lydia estaba cerca del gemelo y lo sujetó fuerte del brazo para evitar que obedeciera, mirando molesta al Alfa, al igual que Stiles, Derek y Scott. Era una mirada acusadora. Ethan miró a su líder, luego a la pelirroja y le sonrió disculpándose con ella. Acto seguido, se soltó del agarre y se encaminó a donde el lobo.

—¡Ethan!— reprochó la pelirroja y fue a moverse, pero Stiles la sujetó a ella de la muñeca y cedió de mala gana.

Mas no pudo evitar mirar molesta a Aiden. Éste que la estaba observando desde que había aparecido con su grupo, le quitó la mirada enseguida, incapaz de confrontarla.

—¿Crees que te dejaremos ir tan fácil?— inquirió Stiles a Deucalion.

Jennifer aprovechó la distracción reinante y se acercó rápido a Loraley, tironeó de su brazo posicionándola detrás suyo y sopló una esporas hacia Peter y Cora (quien previamente se había acercado a ellos dos). Éstas comenzaron a explotar en el aire, generaron chispas y se prendieron fuego. El mayor de los Hale cubrió enseguida a su sobrina con sus brazos, luego se volvió hacia el fuego y rugió furioso. Sus ojos brillaron irregularmente azules y rojos por la luminosidad del fuego. Y los otros lobos de la manada McCall, incluyendo al Alfa, rugieron al instante en sintonía.

Fortuitamente, el fuego terminó por apagarse por sí solo cuando Kate desapareció por un pasaje energético que se cerró detrás de ella. Derek corrió a donde su familia. Boyd dejó a su novia en brazos de Isaac y también corrió hacia ellos para verificar el estado de Cora. Deaton también se acercó, pero a diferencia de los otros dos, sacó un pañuelo y limpió la mano de Peter, el cual se dejó hacer, pero gruñó igual.

—Necesito analizar la sangre, si todavía quieres una respuesta— explicó tranquilo el moreno.

—La manada de Jennifer y Kate se encuentra bajo nuestra protección. Y eso incluye a Violet y Garrett— dictaminó firme Scott, mirando principalmente a Brett que había vuelto a sacar sus colmillos y habiéndole leído las intenciones de echar a correr en su búsqueda.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?!— protestó furioso el rubio haciendo todo el esfuerzo por no descontrolarse y sin conseguir que el Alfa cambiase su expresión.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ello. Pero no podrás protegerlos para siempre, Scott McCall. No sé cuánto más pueda contener a mis hombres— pronunció Satomi otorgándole una mirada fría, manifestándole que sólo aceptaba por el momento y para no romper alianzas.

El joven Alfa tragó en seco intentado mantener su postura firme y movió su cabeza en sentido afirmativo. La mujer y otro compañero ayudaron a Demarco a levantarse, ella hizo un movimiento con su mano y todos comenzaron a retirarse detrás de ella. Brett fue sujetado por un compañero de cada brazo y aceptó de mala gana irse, pero antes de hacerlo fulminó con la mirada a Liam. Al más pequeño de todos los Betas se le erizó la piel y no supo qué decir. Mason puso una mano en su hombro, sobresaltándolo un poco, y le sonrió cuando él lo miró.

—¿Loraley estará bien? Digo, todos ellos— inquirió Cora un poco preocupada, aclarando lo último por el resto de sus amigos, algunos preocupados por Allison, uno de ellos por Matt y otros dos por los llamados “ _Los Huérfanos_ ”, según le habían contado.

—Lo estarán. Son _Caminantes_. Además, se encontraban heridos a medias, como muchos hombres de Satomi y éstos. Ya sanarán —esgrimió Stiles para tranquilizarla, señalando con la cabeza a la manada de Deucalion, pero cuando miró bien hacia ellos ya habían desaparecido— ¡Ey! ¡¿A dónde se fueron?!— gritó moviendo frenético sus manos.

Nadie contestó, pero lo miraron, exponiéndole que todos los habían visto o sentido alejarse y los habían dejado hacerlo. Él los miró con una expresión ofendida, un ojo entrecerrado, la boca abierta y ligeramente ladeada, su expresión típica de ofensa, pero todos lo ignoraron y comenzaron a caminar de regreso hacia el loft. Derek le dio su sonrisa con una ceja levantada, la expresión altanera con la que solía mirarlo cuando le ganaba en algo o el menor quedaba como torpe ante una situación. Y lo detestaba. Lo miró entrecerrándole los ojos molesto y le quitó la mirada.

Malia se acercó a su novio y lo miró molesta por alguna razón, a lo que Stiles respondió gestualmente manifestándole que no entendía lo que trataba de decirle con su mímica. Ella suspiró y cambió su expresión, le sonrió y lo abrazó, refregándose en su cuello. Había algo allí que no podía terminar de entender entre su novio y su primo. Los olores dulzones de cierta alegría, las peleas gestual y verbalmente que tenían, las veces en que parecían ponerse de acuerdo como si se complementaran tan bien como Stiles lo hacía con Scott y con Lydia… Sí. Tal vez eso era, el lazo que los unía. A veces Kira hablaba sobre ello cuando estaban ellas dos con Liam y Mason. Suspiró. Necesitaba urgente una nueva sesión de chicas. Salir a pasear con Kira y dilatar el asunto era una opción que no le había dado resultado las últimas semanas.

Jackson y Lydia también iban abrazados hacia el otro extremo del grupo, la mano de él sobre el hombro contrario de la pelirroja, la cabeza de ella en el cuello de él y su mano en la espalda del que había sido su novio. Durante dos años. “ _Dos largos años_ ”, recordó para sí Jordan lo que Kira le había contado, sin poder evitar apartar la mirada de ellos. Había escuchado a muchas personas decir que el primer amor nunca se olvida y que las personas al final suelen volver si han superado juntas las cosas más graves. Un Kanima asesino podía ser considerado algo en extremo grave.

Y ellos se llevaban tan bien que el rubio no podía dejar de pensar que los chicos se equivocaban, que su “ _historia de Disney_ ” no estaba acabada. Después de todo, Caperucita nunca había dejado de amar al lobo malo, según algunas historias, y en su opinión Lydia y Jackson parecían tener más apropiado el cuento de “ _Caperucita y el Lobo_ ” que Derek y Stiles, broma con la que el antiguo Kanima peleaba todo el tiempo al hijo del Sheriff. Tal vez tendría que haberse acercado antes a Lydia y…

Suspiró derrotado negando al aire. Aunque así fuese, ella seguía siendo menor y ellos se llevaban muchos años entre sí. No hubiera sido nunca posible. Suspiró de nueva cuenta. Y enseguida lo recordó, “ _los lobos huelen las emociones_ ”, por lo que se enderezó, inspiró profundo y decidió pensar en otra cosa para despabilar su cabeza lo suficiente como para disminuir sus emociones y que los otros se concentrasen en el olor de rabia de Isaac antes que en él.

—¿Estás seguro de que fue lo más correcto? Aunque sea Allison…— inquirió Isaac intentando mantener el control mezcla de celos hacia Lydia y el dolor que todavía le generaba la cazadora, mostrándose un poco dolido (como en parte estaba), generando en Jackson la misma rabia infantil por celos como Whittemore ocasionaba en él.

Jackson se giró furioso e Isaac le sonrió soberbio antes de volverse hacia Scott con la misma mirada preocupada que había puesto anteriormente. Jackson apretó los dientes y trató de ignorarlo. Chris suspiró abatido, pero su dolor sólo se percibió unas milésimas de segundos antes de que recuperara su semblante estoico.  

—Sólo quiero pasar este día. Mañana pensaremos con calma— respondió Scott con una voz que sonó suplicante y una expresión destrozada que no pudo evitar.

Todos calmaron sus “humos” al instante, principalmente Jackson e Isaac que se sintieron un poco culpables. Kira optó por no protestar ni defenestrar a la cazadora cegada por los celos, tampoco se acercó a su novio porque no estaba segura de mantener a raya a su Kitsune, a quien ella echaba la culpa siempre que sentía ira.

—Por cierto ¿Qué hacías aquí, Peter?— inquirió Boyd curioso, ya que nadie pensaba preguntar por ello y sacarle las dudas.

—Simple casualidad— respondió el Hale mayor eludiendo el tema, caminando a paso tranquilo con la manada.

—Somos lobos, olemos las mentiras— refutó su sobrino mirándolo serio, con la ceja levantada.

—Peter— insistió Cora con la misma expresión cuando su hermano recibió sólo un suspiro como respuesta.

—¿Sabes? Ese es el problema en las películas. Uno siempre se guarda información vital para sí mismo y arruina las cosas— reprochó Stiles ofendido.

—Te recuerdo que no estamos en una película— manifestó sarcástico el lobo.

—Peter— insistió Lydia con la misma molestia de los otros.

El hombre inspiró hastiado, entornó los ojos y apretó los dientes. Esos mocosos podían ser hastiantes cuando querían, eso pensó, peor que críos chicos. Y de eso último recordaba bien. El último coma le había devuelto muchos de esos recuerdos, no sólo los fríos que poseía luego del primer coma, sino unos más claros, más cargados de sentimientos, anteriores al fuego.

—Esa mocosa estaba llamando a mi bestia interna. No era sólo a mí, era a mi lobo— respondió molesto, gruñendo.

Detestaba que lo utilizaran, aun si él lo hacía con los demás. Era muy diferente utilizar a alguien que ser utilizado, la primera causaba placer. Y el resto supo enseguida que no estaba mintiendo. No era sólo sus latidos, los que claramente Peter podía modificar a voluntad, estaban seguros, sino más bien todo el conjunto de expresiones, como cuando Brunski le había robado los 117 millones en bonos al portador a pedido de Meredith Walker para ejecutar las órdenes del Benefactor.

—¿Puede alguien hacer eso?— cuestionó Liam tocándose a la altura del pecho como si intentase en realidad tocar a la bestia, con la misma expresión de incredulidad del resto.

Y no entendía por qué lo hacían, eso de hablar como si fueran dos personas diferentes. Brett también lo hacía. Era como si aseguraran que la bestia era algo anexado a ellos, con raciocinio y voz propia. Él ni siquiera creía que la bestia tuviera raciocinio alguno. Para Liam, el lobo era una cualidad o habilidad que poseía al haber sido mordido, nadie había entrado en él ni pensaba apoderarse de su mente.

—Es una Druida. Bien podría ¿Recuerdan lo que nos dijo el otro día? En los pasillos del instituto— manifestó convencida Cora, recordándoles de pronto la conversación.

Y Lydia fue la que más golpeada se sintió. Fragmentos como “¿ _No les molesta cuando las personas tienen una idea equivocada de ustedes o les temen sin motivo o no les creen_?” y “ _Déjenme ser rara y Druida porque Druida es lo único que conocí toda mi vida_ ” volvieron a su mente. Claro que sentía cómo se sentía. Ella misma había buceado por el mar de lo desconocido sin saber cómo responderles a los demás qué era y por qué podía hacer las cosas que hacía. Era eso también lo que la había acercado a Jordan.

—Tal vez es hora de que dejemos de juzgar tanto. “ _¿Se vieron lo raro que son ustedes?_ ”— repitió la pelirroja lo que días atrás les había cuestionado la morena, con la misma expresión que la muchacha había utilizado.

Varios no lo entendieron. Sí lo hicieron los que habían estado ese día en el corredor del instituto. Chris miró a Deaton por una respuesta. Él no quería ser desconfiado. Loraley había hecho mucho por su hija y Jennifer era claramente más peligrosa que la joven, pero Kate le había manifestado una vez sus suspicacias sobre las cualidades de la Druida y que había algo que ella y la Darach le ocultaban al resto.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de que realmente sea una Druida. Tiene esencia de magia, sí, pero hay algo más en ella. No es sólo el parecido gestual con Peter o que extrañamente puede adquirir colmillos y garras como si fuera un lobo, cuando no ha habido registro de Druidas que puedan transformarse en bestias en más de mil años. Y sin olvidar que tuvo la capacidad de curar a una Darach y fue y volvió del “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ” sin supuestas consecuencias ¿Siquiera saben su apellido? Podríamos empezar por eso— insistió y manifestó Deaton, inquiriendo lo último justo cuando Cora pensaba volver a insistir en la inocencia de Loraley.

—Blake— respondieron varios de los chicos al unísono.

—Como Jennifer— apuntó Chris haciéndoles caer en la cuenta.

—Dijo que era…— intentó Stiles haciendo el esfuerzo por recordar.

—Una Calcavecchia— respondió Isaac mirando al suelo y jugando con sus dedos, enseguida levantó la mirada sin levantar la cabeza en su clara expresión de arrepentimiento por haberles ocultado eso a los dos adultos.

Chris suspiró apretando sus dientes para no enojarse con el muchacho, suponía que sólo había querido ayudar a sus amigos al ayudar a la joven. Jackson miró molesto a su compañero, afirmándole al cazador que si era por él nunca se iban a enterar. Y bien sabía del cariño que extrañamente le había tomado su hermana. “ _No lo puedes evitar. Te controla por completo. Te cambia. No puedes negarle nada. Tampoco ocultarle las cosas. Y sientes que necesitas resguardarla_ ”, recordó las palabras de su hermana.

—¿Calcavecchia? Cal… ¡¿Calcavecchia?! ¡Genial! ¡Lo único que nos faltaba para cantar cartón lleno! —esgrimió furioso Peter con su habitual sarcasmo, luego de mostrarse confundido intentado recordar de dónde lo había escuchado, y miró rabioso a Deaton, sin importarle de momento el hecho de que el veterinario era más peligroso que una inmensa manada de Alfas— No quiero Calcavecchias en Beacon Hills. Los echamos hace veinte años y no pienso volver a lidiar con uno en la vida, así que deshazte de ellos antes de que lleguen. Y si es necesario, deshazte de la mocosa— ordenó rabioso con un dedo en alto.

Peter no estaba bromeando. Y Deaton lo miró sin inmutarse. Mas sabía que si alguien no hacía algo, él mismo lo haría, sin importarle un encierro de por vida en Eichen House. El resto se miró preocupado, principalmente Derek. Cora, en cambio, estaba asustada. Pocas veces había visto así a su tío y nunca había terminado bien. Y sabía que si intentaba oponerse, meterse en su camino o proteger a la Druida, su tío no tendría piedad siquiera con ella.

 


	8. Lo que había antes del Arcoíris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa y llanamente #Petopher. Hay pequeñas informaciones que se revelan aquí que serán explicadas entrando en la cuarta parte de la historia (después del capítulo 15) como ser qué sucedió realmente con la manada adolescente de Peter (la que él mismo armó más de veinte años atrás), cuántos eran los miembros reales y quiénes eran.
> 
> Espero disfruten de este Petopher (mi OTP) :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Creo que está más que entendido, si no ---> ARCOÍRIS = ALLISON ARGENT]

** Capítulo VIII: ** **Lo que había antes del Arcoíris**

 

La mañana estaba resultando demasiado tranquila, justo para su comodidad, ya que Derek había llevado a sus Betas- _Caminantes_ a una revisación con Deaton, de la que por suerte no había sido obligado a asistir. Ir a Deaton era como ir al dentista para los humanos. Siempre le había producido repeluz, pero con Talia no había modo de negarse. Casi podía decir que sentía pena por los dos jovencitos.

La comodidad era apenas socavada por la intriga que le producía su sobrino ¿Por qué lo dejaba sin vigilancia? ¿Por qué lo dejaba ir y venir a sus anchas? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan tranquilo? No creía que lo había convencido tan rápido de que estaba curado, Derek no era tan idiota. Bueno, a veces lo era. Kate y Jennifer eran la prueba de que a veces podía serlo. Era el hijo de Talia, de modo que podía esperar cualquier cosa de él. Nunca lo había visto parecido en su carácter a su madre, Laura era más como ella, pero tal vez hablar con el fantasma de su madre podría haberlo vuelto más parecido a ella. Y en ese caso, era mejor estarse alerta y esperar cualquier cosa.

Tampoco creía lo de “segundas oportunidades”, nunca había sido amigo de ellas. Y en su caso sería como la tercera o cuarta vez que volvía al ruedo. Chistó molesto sentado en el sofá, agarró un libro y se recostó, colocando una almohada debajo de su cabeza. Y en el momento en que se dispuso a leer, la alarma del loft sonó en la sala, resonando estruendosa en sus oídos. Protestó mentalmente de que no hubiera nadie en casa para apagarla y que su sobrino hubiera insistido en colocarla de nuevo, ya que al parecer una nueva amenaza se acercaba ¿No eran acaso suficiente amenaza sus antiguas amantes? Y, claro, con ellas no había puesto la alarma.

Se levantó enseguida de mala gana y golpeó el botón de apagado. La puerta del loft se abrió y un profundo olor almizclado y dulzón inundó sus fauces. Lo último con lo que le faltaba lidiar. Suspiró de mala gana y se giró enseguida como un animal en guardia, pero Chris no portaba su arma lista para disparar. Es más, se quedó de pie en la entrada con una expresión dolida y el corazón golpeteando acelerado, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido. No era normal verlo tan vulnerable, ni siquiera había actuado así las pocas veces que lo había visto en el loft desde que había despertado del coma ¿Allison? Imposible, ya lo hubiera sabido por Scott.

Detestaba verlo así, lo hacía confundirse, doblegarse, querer acercarse. Y sus preciosos ojos azules… Inspiró profundo, apretó los dientes y lo miró frívolo, tal como había hecho aquella vez cuando se encontraron en las alcantarillas después de tantos años. Si bien en ese momento se encontraba más descontrolado, condicionado por su lobo vengativo, irracional.    

—Derek no está— manifestó al cabo de unos minutos, o lo que fuera el tiempo que transcurrió que le pareció casi eterno.

—Lo sé— respondió el cazador, recuperando un poco el semblante estoico de los Argent.

Acto seguido, se giró y cerró la puerta. Y aunque permaneció de espaldas unos momentos, Peter escuchó perfectamente cómo se estabilizaban sus latidos. Suspiró frustrado y entornó los ojos, encaminándose hacia el ventanal.

—Esto va a ser para rato— comentó sarcástico, con cierta molestia.

—En las alcantarillas ¿Sabías que alguien vendría a ayudarme? ¿O esperabas que muriera? Total sabías que Kate te iba a perdonar ¿Cierto? Siempre lo ha hecho.

Peter quedó pasmado del desconcierto, la sorpresa casi había detenido su respiración. Podía haberlo esperado todo ¿Pero eso? ¿Una vieja semejanza a su historia pasada y quemada? Jamás. Y se veía tan serio, tratando de mantenerse estoico, pero la tristeza y los celos embadurnaban sus palabras. También la rabia, lo podía oler. Resopló una sonrisa y movió su cabeza en negativa, intentando contener la risa.

—Los viejos celos otra vez ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que la próxima vez que nos viésemos cara a cara, sólo nosotros dos, escucharía algo como “ _Dame una razón para no matarte_ ” mientras me apuntabas con un arma— manifestó con su típica actitud arrogante.

—Yo pensaba que saldrías con algún sarcasmo aludiendo a nuestro pasado— contraatacó nuevamente Chris, esta vez más firme, volviendo a desconcertarle.

Casi no lo podía creer. No, es que no lo podía creer en absoluto. Chris Argent intentando cazarle nuevamente como sólo él lo conseguía. El mismo Christopher, veinte años atrás, regresó a su mente. Suspiró y lo miró molesto, apretando sus dientes. Detestaba que lo dejaran en desventaja, incluso si era él. Y ante su rabia, el cazador pareció sentirse más fuerte, más decidido. Gruñó y cuando fue a decir algo, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. El rubio giró sacando su arma y apuntó contra quien entraba, movimiento inconsciente.

—Casi como un déjá vu— bromeó Kate sonriente en referencia al día en que creyó que había muerto, cuando Peter le había rasgado la garganta con intenciones de matarla.

Le sonrió con esa caprichosa expresión de hermanita menor cuando quería algo, puso su índice en la boca de la pistola y la movió hacia abajo sin dificultad. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano jamás podría hacerle nada, lo había demostrado en “La Iglesia”. Ese día le había disparado, sí, pero no había podido pasar de ello. Chris miró enseguida hacia el lobo, desconfiado. Peter lo ignoró a pesar de que olía la molestia. Y conociéndolo (también porque la rubia y él habían sido aliados en un pasado cercano), suponía que debía estar pensando que ambos habían planeado una emboscada para con él.

—¿Quién lo diría? Otra vez todos reunidos bajo el mismo techo. Casi donde todo comenzó. Fue a una o dos calles de aquí ¿Cierto, Chris? Donde todos nos cruzamos oficialmente al mismo tiempo en la entrada de la cafetería hace más de veinte años— rememoró la mujer sonriendo a ambos.

—Antes eras más inteligente —refutó Peter mirándola arrogante, ella lo imitó aunque sabía que no tenía idea de a lo que se estaba refiriendo y él suspiró negando con la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en Beacon Hills cuando eres perseguida hasta por tu propio hermano? Un solo llamado de Chris y Araya podría tener tu cabeza en minutos. Beacon Hills no es un territorio de protección a criaturas sobrenaturales que sobrepasan el límite de lo sobrenatural. Creí que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para saberlo.

—Tal vez todos debimos volvernos un poco más como el otro en algún punto, la astucia del cazador mutada a la imprudencia de los lobos. Arriesgarse a pesar de los contratiempos, eso es lo que tú siempre has hecho. Y no creas que quería regresar, pero imagínate, siempre terminas haciendo lo que sea necesario para proteger a tu familia. Incluso volverte un blanco fácil y arrastrarte por ayuda.

—Familia —repitió resoplando irónico y la miró soberbio, casi como si ella fuera algo minúsculo— ¿Quién lo diría de la gran cazadora Kate Argent? La favorita de Gerard, su digna sucesora ¿Qué sucedió contigo, Kate? Eras una ferviente defensora de la sangre cazadora que corría por tus venas.

—Lo mismo que nos sucedió a todos. Gerard —apuntó furiosa y luego miró a su hermano sin quitar la expresión de enfado— Y tu adorado Chris, “ _el único Argent incapaz de traicionar a su sangre y el código de su madre_ ”, según las palabras de Loraley. Creí que te habías deshecho de Gerard, Chris. Eras el mayor. Era tu deber. Incluso por la memoria de tu hija— expresó indignada, dejando sorprendido al lobo.

—Y lo hice. Me aseguré de que deba pagar todo lo que hizo de un modo en el que sufre más estando vivo que muerto. Ya no es una amenaza para nadie.

—El viento no dice lo mismo, Chris. Y no soy yo la que lo dice, es una Druida— contradijo convencida la rubia.

—No hay que pasar por alto los presagios de una Druida— apoyó Peter serio, a pesar de que no le gustaba fiarse de la muchacha desde que habría intentado manipularle.

—Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que lo sea. Tampoco Deaton.

—¿Dónde está Gerard? —inquirió furiosa, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el rubio se mantuvo estoico y eso la indignó más— ¡Intentaste matarme a mí, a tu propia hermana, que hicimos todo el uno por el otro! ¡¿Y no fuiste capaz de dispararle al hombre que arruinó nuestras vidas?!

—¡Tú te convertiste en esto porque quisiste, Kate!

—¡Yo no era así y tú lo sabes! ¡Antes del Arcoíris Peter y yo todavía éramos humanos! ¡Y tú creías en nosotros!— expresó aludiendo a como el rubio solía llamar a su hija y en referencia a que ellos habían tenido sentimientos como los humanos, reales, puros.

—¿Por qué traes cosas del pasado?— cuestionó molesto el Argent mayor.

—Tú viniste para lo mismo— refutó Peter con aires de suficiencia.

—Vine por una respuesta.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia? ¿Dónde está Gerard, Christopher?

El rubio miró asombrado a uno y otro, las mismas actitudes, el mismo interés… Todo igual que antaño. Negó con la cabeza entre dolido e indignado y suspiró.

—¿Por qué siempre tuvieron que ser tan condenadamente parecidos?

—Porque éramos compañeros de travesuras— respondió su hermana sonriéndole con ese semblante de fingida inocencia que la caracterizaba en el pasado.

—Tendría que haber sabido que acabarías como él. Trataron de matarse uno al otro. Se transformaron en bestias asesinas ¡¿Y todavía tienen el descaro de unirse en armas nuevamente?!

—Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no fuera por Gerard— expuso Kate con insistencia.

—Dejamos de ser aliados en la cueva de Tezcatlipoca— contradijo firme Peter para que no quedaran dudas.

Había decidido mantenerse lo más callado posible, conteniendo las ganas de bromearle de que así y todo como él era, fue como Chris siempre lo había querido, como se había enamorado de él, ya que no estaba dispuesto a darle la ventaja y aceptar que debía dar explicaciones por lo que su lobo había hecho en las alcantarillas, cuestión que estaba seguro Chris volvería a exigir. No obstante, tampoco tenía intenciones de que ambos hermanos siguieran creyendo lo que no era, principalmente Kate, a quien no estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Su alianza ya no le resultaba interesante, menos si eso significaba defender a la muchacha Druida. Si era necesario y tenía la posibilidad, se desharía de la joven. Era él más que su lobo quien tenía tantos deseos de mostrarle que nadie podía manipular a Peter Hale y salirse librado.  

—Tal vez todavía tengamos que continuar aliados —contradijo la cazadora, ignorando a conciencia la expresión de “ _No lo creo_ ” y “ _¿Estás loca?_ ” que le formuló Peter y no era que las recordaba a la perfección, es que eran iguales a las que la Druida le ponía cada vez que reñían; suspiró y miró a su hermano con una expresión preocupada y triste— Gerard me dijo una vez que si era necesario iba a hacer arder toda Beacon Hills con tal de limpiar la tierra de todas las criaturas sobrenaturales.

—En eso secundo a Christopher. Si yo no pude contra la manada de Scott, y eso que había recuperado un gran porcentaje de mi poder, menos va a conseguirlo un viejo decrépito y...

—Y que sólo escupe un líquido viscoso de color negro ¿Cierto? Pero cuya mentalidad está totalmente lúcida. La misma mentalidad con la que regresó casi quince años después a Beacon Hills luego de ser exiliado por los Argent— interrumpió Kate recordándoles los hechos.

 

>>>*~* FLASHBACK *~*<<<

 

_Maldito despertador. Justo venía a acabársele la pila el día en el que tenía un examen a la primera hora. En principio ¿A quién se le ocurría tomar examen en la primera hora? Sólo a la señorita Harris. Y todo porque Peter y John habían casi destruido el laboratorio de química en una de sus tontas trifulcas con Rafael. Se vistió, se aseó rápido y salió corriendo para tener tiempo de prepararse un emparedado antes de partir. Sin embargo, en medio de las escaleras su hermana se abalanzó hacia su espalda y se montó a caballito. Y si no cayó fue sólo porque estaba acostumbrado a las apariciones sorpresivas de la rubia._

_—Buenos días, hermanito —saludó y le estampó un fuerte beso en la mejilla— ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Ansioso por comenzar las clases?— inquirió riéndose._

_Acto seguido, saltó de su espalda. Bastante apresurado para su sorpresa, siempre solía ser él quien la arrojaba en el sillón de camino a la cocina. Se detuvo y la miró dudoso. Ella le sonrió maliciosa a los pies de la escalera y corrió desesperada hacia la cocina._

_—¡Mamá! ¿Sabías que mi hermanito tiene un enamorado? ¡¿Y puedes creerlo?! El muy rufián no vino a visitarlo cuando Chris estuvo enfermo ¡¿No es eso descarado?!— protestó indignada._

_—El pobre chico debe estar huyendo de ti. Tu hermano ya debió de contarle lo metiche que eres. Y si no lo hizo, pues qué gran error— respondió su madre bromista, terminando de colocar en la mesa las cosas para el desayuno, y conteniendo la risa ante los morritos de su hija._

_—No tengo ningún enamorado. Deja de inventar tonterías— reprochó molesto el muchacho entrando en la cocina._

_—Mamá ¿Tú preferirías una nuera?— inquirió la menor ignorando al otro, poniendo su cara de niña inocente de cinco años._

_—Yo sólo quiero alguien que haga feliz a mi hijo. No me importa el género._

_Chris blanqueó los ojos y resopló molesto, dando media vuelta y saliendo de allí. Tampoco tenía tanta hambre, podía esperar hasta el almuerzo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ser la diversión de esas dos mujeres, perversas si las había. Y agradecía que su abuela hubiese decidido ir unos días a la casa de sus tíos, que sino ni la contaba, no regresaba a su casa por tres días, por lo menos._

_— ¡Yo te averiguaré quién es!— cantó victoriosa, emocionada por una misión detectivesca como la de sus novelas favoritas._

_—No asustes al chico —ordenó la mujer seria, dedo índice en alto, antes de escuchar la puerta de entrada, al parecer su hijo no había salido con intenciones de regresar— ¡Chris! ¿No vas a desayunar?— gritó llamándolo, sacando la cabeza por la ventana._

_—El amor lo tiene mal. No te preocupes que su dulce hermanita va a ver que se alimente bien— se ofreció agarrando dos manzanas y salió a toda prisa._

_—¿Tú tampoco vas a desayunar?— inquirió la mujer ya al aire, miró la mesa y suspiró, nomás tendría que desayunar sola._

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

_—¡Ya vas a ver, Kate!— gritó molesto Peter desde las canillas del parque trasero, donde se encontraba juntando agua en un balde._

_Estaba literalmente empapado de pies a cabeza ¿La razón? Kate Argent. La dulce niña anti-porristas a la que algunas veces había ayudado a planear “bromas pesadas” en contra de las chillonas y melosas porristas, compañera suya en la clase extracurricular de fotografía y de los pasillos, también compañera de armar problemas y planes de escape para saltearse clases. Una preciosa rubia problemática, astuta a diferencia de las típicas rubias huecas. Y también la única que le generaba tantos dolores de cabeza._

_Kate le hizo burlas sacándole la lengua y el la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Se iba a vengar, claro que sí. Nadie lanzaba un baldazo de agua helada a Peter Hale y se salía con la suya. Mas un feo olor a podrido inundó sus fauces. Arrugó la nariz del asco y giró la mirada, encontrándose con un balde lleno de agua turbia y olorosa a dos canillas de distancia. Sonrió perverso y miró a la chica sin quitar la expresión, alarmándola. Olfateó con deleite sus emociones antes de agarrar el balde y empezar a correrla. Obviamente ella corrió en cuanto el otro se movió, pero un lobo siempre es más rápido que un humano y el chico la alcanzó enseguida._

_La rubia estaba asustada, como siempre le pasaba cuando su hermano le daba caza en los entrenamientos, y tropezó, cayendo explanada en el suelo justo cuando Peter lanzaba el baldazo. Grave error. Por mala suerte para él, el profesor de Historia caminaba por allí y el agua pútrida lo empapó de la misma manera que el balde de Kate había hecho con él. Sellers, el hombre que lo tenía entre cejas y lo castigaba cada dos por tres, el que detestaba a todos los Hale porque siempre repudiaba contra su familia completa, el que quería poner en prisión a su manada adolescente y los llamaba “manga de inadaptados”, el hombre que iba a castigarlo de por vida con lo que acababa de hacerle._

_—Acabo de firmar mi sentencia— suspiró abatido el joven._

_—Vamos, Petey— llamó la chica agarrándolo de la muñeca y tironeándolo para empezar a correr, después de todo ella tampoco se llevaba bien con el profesor Sellers._

_Mientras tanto, en otra parte del instituto la tropilla de Chris se veía liberada por el resto de ese día de la “prisión estudiantil”, tal como Bobby bromeaba cuando veían a varios estudiantes salir corriendo despavoridos en cuanto la campana sonaba. Sin embargo, ellos no podían correr tan aprisa, ya que esperaban hasta que el último de ellos se hiciera presente en las escaleras para caminar juntos un rato. Del mismo modo, nunca entraban hasta que no estaban todos reunidos en el gran letrero. El joven Finstock también bromeaba con ello. Decía que si debían ir al matadero era mejor hacerlo todos juntos._

_—¿Dónde estará Pete?— inquirió Chris, en parte fastidiado de esperar, pero también receloso de lo que estaría haciendo su novio._

_—Las prácticas terminaron hace como media hora— manifestó Melissa chequeando el reloj._

_—Debe andar con una chica —apunto Bobby sonriendo pervertido, recibiendo por ello un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Natalie— ¡Auch! Si no es mi culpa. Los rumores dicen que anda detrás de una chica. Aunque todavía no descubrí quién es la desafortunada— se defendió sobándose el hombro._

_—Sólo son chusmeríos baratos— amonestó la pelirroja mirando mal al chico antes de dirigirle una mirada afligida al rubio._

_Sólo las chicas sabían que Peter y Chris tenían una relación, ya que no habían podido engañar a su intuición femenina. No es que no confiaran en los chicos, eran muy amigos, pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para hacerlo público. Y contarle algo como eso a Bobby era hacerlo oficialmente público. Y como si estuviera pensando en el diablo, el joven Hale pasó corriendo a toda prisa cerca de las escaleras, con la mano entrelazada a su hermana. Ambos sobrepasados de la risa y él empapado de pies a cabeza._

_—¡Voy a llegar más tarde a tu casa, John!— gritó el lobo cuando los visualizó._

_Sin detenerse, sin soltar la mano de la chica, sin mirarlo siquiera por un segundo. Una puñalada, eso es lo que Chris sintió. Y celos. Terribles celos y también dolor, mucho dolor. Apretó los dientes e inspiró profundo, intentando fingir que todo estaba bien. A Melissa no le importaba lo que dijera y él lo sabía, ella se le pegó al lado y entrelazó su brazo con el de él apretándolo fuerte, intentando disimular que lo trataba de contener. Si por ella fuera, lo habría envuelto en un fuerte abrazo de oso, pero no quería socavar su porte._

_—Los rumores no son tan falsos— alegó jactancioso Bobby, recibiendo otro puñetazo en el mismo sector._

_—¿No quieres ir a hacer la tarea a mi casa, Chris?— pidió Claudia llegando por fin a donde el grupo, su clase siempre era la última en terminar._

_—Lo siento, pero voy a pasar por hoy._

_—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Di que sí! —suplicó poniendo morritos y agarrándole del otro brazo, tironeando de él— Ayúdame con Mates y yo lo haré con Biología— pidió en un disimulado intento por acapararlo en su casa y poder contenerlo._

_Chris era bastante ambivalente. Era buen chico y sabían que nunca atentaría contra sí mismo, no era ningún suicida depresivo. Pero los celos nunca le juegan bien a nadie y ese definitivamente era el caso del rubio. Era capaz de ir a buscar a Peter y meterle una bala en el pecho y… Bueno, tal vez no tan trágico. Pero eran sus amigas y no querían dejarlo a solas en su dolor, querían animarlo un poco. Seguro y todo era un malentendido, si Hale se lo comía con la boca a Chris y le brillaban los ojos de la emoción cuando estaba con el rubio o lo miraba._

_—Soy bueno en Biología— expuso reacio a ceder._

_—Oh, bueno. En cualquier otra materia que necesites._

_—Claudia, tu promedio es regular— recordó John peleándola y contagiando de risa a todos, incluso al otro rubio se le formó una ligera sonrisa._

_—Bueno, yo sí necesito ayuda con Biología. El examen de la semana que viene se ve bastante complicado— reconoció Bobby un poco preocupado._

_—Sólo si no mencionas al que falta de nosotros. Y no me refiero a Rafael— exigió Chris, ya cediendo a las tres chicas que estaban casi colgadas de él para ganarle en su terquedad._

_—¡Lo que sea, hermano!— respondió animado, palmeándolo en el pecho, el único lado descubierto de las chicas._

_—Bueno, ya que todos van— se apuntó Melissa._

_—Yo quedé de reunirme con… Oh, bueno. Hoy no puedo. Nos vemos mañana— saludó el joven Stilinski interrumpiéndose a tiempo antes cometer el error insalvable de mencionar el nombre de Peter porque Chris podía ser un verdadero peligro cuando se lo proponía._

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

_—Vale. Ya no me burlaré ¿Sí? —ofreció Peter por nonagésima vez, sin obtener resultado— ¡Vamos, Chris! Me encanta que estés celoso, pero ya es suficiente ¡Sabes que no hay nada entre Kate y yo!… ¡Por el amor de Dios, Christopher!— gritó ya exasperado, agotado en todo sentido._

_—Tú ni siquiera crees en Dios— refutó el mencionado haciendo todo el esfuerzo inhumano posible para soltarse del agarre de su actual ex-novio, consiguiéndolo al fin._

_Acto seguido, siguió caminando. Peter suspiró. Si lo había soltado sólo había sido por temor a romperle algunos huesos y el rubio lo sabía, lo que en parte lo ponía todavía más furioso, si es que eso era posible. Sentirse débil e incompetente ante la persona que uno ama era algo que él como lobo jamás sentiría ni comprendería, pero intentaba hacerlo por amor al otro, siempre y cuando de ello no peligrara la vida del rubio._

_—Ya son tres días los que no me hablas ¿No extrañas ni un poquito mi voz?_

_—Pues hace más de una hora que no paras de cotorrear, así que no. Ya tengo reservas suficientes por lo que queda del año— manifestó Chris sarcástico sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo._

_—¡Intento que te calmes!... En serio, Christopher ¿Hasta dónde vas a caminar? ¿Por lo menos sabes dónde estamos?— inquirió mirando hacia todos lados y extendiendo sus manos en el aire, consiguiendo al fin que el otro se detenga._

_—¿No estamos en el bosque de los Hale?— cuestionó mirándolo nervioso._

_—No. No conozco esta zona. Huele a lobo, pero no de nuestra manada— explicó tocando la corteza de un árbol mientras intentaba analizar el aroma en vano, como había estado haciendo desde que se había percatado de que estaban perdidos._

_—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!_

_—¡Porque empezaste a correr y no quisiste escucharme!_

_Chris lo fulminó con la mirada, pero calló. Miró hacia todos lados intentando encontrar un punto de referencia y Peter le imitó, sin dejar de tocar el árbol, más como acto reflejo de marcación. Luego de unos segundos, empezó a caminar en dirección a su pareja, quien le estaba dando la espalda._

_—Esto es tu culpa— protestó el rubio esta vez un poco más calmado y pateó una piedra._

_—Vale. Es mi culpa. Pero ya perdóname ¿Sí?— inquirió poniéndole una expresión de cachorro arrepentido y apaleado, adentrándose lentamente en su espacio personal._

_Chris lo miró molesto, pero no retrocedió y Peter lo abrazó, refregando el rostro en su cuello. Cuánto había extrañado hacer eso y olisquear su exquisito aroma entre almizclado y dulzón. Paz, así se sentía. Y su lobo consiguió calmarse al fin._

_—Pete —llamó forcejeando un poco para quitárselo de encima, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta, equivalente a una negativa, suspiró y cedió en sus movimientos— En serio, Pete. Hay un lobo ahí._

_El joven Hale se apartó enseguida, colocándolo detrás suyo y enfrentando la dirección que el otro marcaba. Olisqueó en su dirección. En efecto, era un lobo. Pero no lo conocía. Tampoco olía a algo conocido, ni siquiera a cedros o robles, tampoco a hierba gatera o húmeda de los dos lagos que conocía. El extraño hizo resplandecer otra vez sus ojos al color azul de los asesinos de inocentes y Peter gruñó nervioso, un poco asustado, cuando otros lobos comenzaron a aparecer, resplandeciendo todos ellos los ojos azules._

_—¿Crees que éste sea su territorio?— inquirió Chris sujeto de su brazo._

_—El bosque no huele a ellos._

_—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡¿Acaso ustedes orinan sus territorios?!— inquirió con el sarcasmo agobiante que lo embargaba cada vez que se ponía nervioso._

_—No, idiota —corrigió entornando los ojos y apretó los dientes, inspirando profundo para no empezar a discutir— Tenemos que correr— le susurró._

_—¡No soy tan veloz como un lobo!_

_—¡Y yo no puedo contra cuatro! —refutó dejándose llevar un poco por el enojo, inspiró profundo otra vez y se giró un poco quedándose mirando con el rubio, ambos estaban igual de nerviosos— Yo te llevo._

_Chris lo miró desconfiado, entrecerrando sus ojos, pero el lobo adolescente lo miraba preocupado. Suspiró y, resignado, se subió a caballito. En cuanto se movieron, los otros parecieron estatuas movibles, comenzando a moverse lentamente. Peter lo sujetó fuerte y empezó a correr. La dirección era lo de menos ahora, total perderse más era imposible cuando ya te encontrabas oficialmente perdido. No obstante, los desconocidos lobos resultaron más veloces, alcanzándolos en breve. Frenaron al verse rodeados nuevamente y el rubio se bajó de la espalda del otro. Se colocaron lado a lado y se miraron preocupados._

_—Tendremos que hacer algo —manifestó el joven Hale, a lo que su compañero sacó un arma que llevaba oculta en la botamanga del pantalón, dejándolo estupefacto— ¡¿Cargas un arma estando a mi lado?!— protestó indignado._

_—Mi madre siempre me exige ir armado a todos lados por protección ¡¿Es que ni para oler sirves?!— encaró de nuevo con ese sarcasmo hiriente._

_—¿Eres veloz disparando?— inquirió volviendo a tragar la bronca que le generaba el otro en los momentos tensos, “pura bomba de tiempo” lo llamaba Claudia y con justa razón._

_—¿Eres veloz atacando?_

_Ese fue el punto culminante. Se giró mostrando sus colmillos listo para discutir, sin importarle nada lo que su inconsciente lobo fuera a decir, porque siempre tenía las palabras más filosas. Pero ahí mismo apareció un Alfa con su manada y los desconocidos lobos salieron corriendo para internarse en otra parte del bosque, perseguidos por estos últimos. Peter lo miró primero receloso, los ojos entrecerrados. Luego lo olfateó y se sintió aliviado al reconocerlo. No era manada ni familiar, pero Talia solía tratar a veces con él y siempre había sentido que podía confiar en él._

_—Deucalion— llamó Peter sin acercarse._

_—Están muy lejos de su territorio, Hale y… cazador. Argent —reconoció serio y fijó su vista en el arma que el chico portaba— Será mejor que los lleve a territorio Hale. De ahí podrán orientarse— propuso al cabo de unos instantes se silencio._

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

_La cafetería Beacon Hills. Tal vez era porque existía un número limitado de cada especie o porque aquél era en teoría un pueblo pequeño (que de pequeño no tenía nada), por no querer decir que las personas allí eran de poco intelecto (Talia siempre decía que había que ser educado), pero como fuera todo en el maldito Condado portaba el nombre de Beacon Hills: Banco de Beacon Hills, Instituto Beacon Hills, Geríatrico Beacon Hills, Hospital de Beacon Hills… Y la lista podría continuar hasta cubrir cinco anuarios completos._

_Por todas esas razones era que la cafetería era conocida en todo el Condado como “Café Daehler”, tal el nombre del dueño, un viejo carismático que siempre ayudaba a todos, velaba que los chicos no se metieran en problemas y era capaz de meterle una bala en una pierna a cualquiera que maltratara a un chico o un animal. Y el café y todas las cosas que allí se servían eran una exquisitez. A veces Chris y Kate decían que su madre cocinaba una tarta de manzanas y un pastel de papas mejor que los de Timothy Daehler. También Rafael adjudicaba a su abuela una mejor tarta de limón y Bobby y Melissa a sus tías un mejor Leicaj, sea lo que fuere que significara eso._

_Como sea, salvo pequeños incidentes, la comida de Timothy era una delicia sin precedentes. Quién lo sabría más que ellos, que pasaban una buena cantidad de horas allí tres o cuatro días a la semana, o cuando no conseguían casa donde perder el tiempo. Él siempre descartaba la casa Argent y no era sólo porque era un hogar de cazadores, sino que todavía no tenía intenciones de conocer a la madre de su novio. La casa Hale estaba prohibida para Chris, sólo porque él quería mantenerlo alejado de su manada y no era porque desconfiara de su novio. La casa Stilinski estaba más que negada, nadie quería pasar el rato en la casa del Sheriff, ni siquiera su hijo, quien juraba que nunca en la vida seguiría el camino profesional de su padre._

_La manada de Peter tenía su lugar asignado en el “Café Daehler”, dos mesas juntas que abarcaban al grupo completo. Kate siempre buscaba sentarse con sus amigas cerca de ellos, en preferencia detrás de la “mesa especial”. Y por el momento, se encontraba en una especie de transición, ni del todo parte de la manada, ni excluida por completo. Solían pasar largos ratos juntos y meterse en muchos líos, pero la rubia tenía dos años menos y tenía su propio grupo de amigas, por lo que era mejor llamarlo “transición”. Y ella estaba más que de acuerdo con la idea. A las amigas de la joven Argent les encantaba la idea de tener cierta relación con chicos adultos y con tanta fama como ellos, pero ahí entraba el carácter hosco de Kate, para quien la manada de Peter y su hermano no era algo que se compartiera así como si nada ni con cualquiera. Eran suyos, no de sus amigas. (Sí, mentalidad parecida a la del lobo Hale). Así que, mejor llamarlo “transición”._

_La rubia estaba leyendo una revista que una de sus amigas había comprado el día anterior y escuchando los tips de belleza que otra de ellas enumeraba, cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió. Miró a ver quién había entrado, ya que estaba esperando ansiosa porque se digne a aparecer el chico que una de sus amigas decía que era su novio en secreto y del cual se negaba a darle el nombre, encontrándose con la grata fortuna de que acababa de entrar ni más ni menos que la famosa Talia Hale._

_Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro. Dejó la revista, pasó por debajo de la mesa hacia el otro lado para poder quedar detrás del asiento donde estaba su hermano, y empujó un poco a las chicas, colando su rizada cabecita entre el chico y su novio y abrazando del cuello al cazador._

_—¡Mira, Chris! ¡Tu cuñada!— expresó con cierto pisque de malicia señalando hacia la mujer._

_Los chicos la miraron y luego hacia la mujer en la barra. El rubio inspiró profundo tratando de apaciguar las ganas de asesinar a su hermana y le sujetó la mano y se la hizo bajar para que dejara de señalar, mientras los chicos reían a costilla suya._

_—¡Mamá!— gritó Peter llamando a su hermana, expresión que solía usar seguido._

_No era sólo una manera de pelearla, que bien tenían sus riñas de hermanos cada dos por tres, sino que era lo que él sentía hacia ella. Talia casi lo había criado como un hijo. Era mayor por varios años y sus padres no estaban muertos, pero eran un poco descuidados a veces y a ella no le gustaba la manera en la que la habían criado, por lo que no quería eso para él. La morena se había hecho cargo suyo desde pequeño, confiaba en él y siempre le había enseñado todo y le adjudicaba pequeñas responsabilidades para que él supiera que había confianza en su persona y también para que comenzara a tomar responsabilidades y en un futuro no estuviese a la deriva. A veces era un poco opresora y exigente, pero por sobre todas las cosas consideraba que si forjaba un lazo familiar estrechado psicológica y físicamente, éste nunca se rompería, él siempre estaría allí para ella, así como ella estaría para él._

_Talia se había hecho la tonta hasta el momento, fingiendo no ver al grupito de su hermano (al que conocía y había visto varias veces, pero el cual Peter no le había presentado oficialmente) ni escuchar a la joven cazadora, mientras hacía su pedido para llevar. Iba a negar hasta el fin de los tiempos que sabía el horario en que su hermano iba a la cafetería y que intentaba mover las fichas para que Peter la presentara oficialmente a sus amigos._

_La loba se giró y sonrió, caminando hacia ellos y conteniendo la risa de escuchar el corazón nervioso del joven cazador. Mas de pronto, los latidos comenzaron a normalizarse. Extraño, pero seguramente sería su hermanito el que lo habría tranquilizado tan rápido. Los miró uno a uno hasta que recayó, en efecto, en Chris. Luego miró fijo su mano entrelazada a la de su hermano y volvió su mirada hacia su rostro, el joven tragó en seco y ella esbozó una sonrisa intentando contener la risa, pero eso sólo le dio una expresión perversa._

_—Así que éste es el famoso Chris… Creo que deberías venir a casa para presentarte al resto de la familia— expresó con una sonrisa más relajada, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en acción de saludo y dio media vuelta._

_Los chicos la observaron silenciosos caminar hacia la barra, saludar al hombre mientras retiraba su pedido y salir a paso relajado. Una vez fuera, algunos de ellos empezaron a reír y otros suspiraron de la tensión. Sinceramente era una mujer de la que tener cuidado. Era buena y nunca los había tratado despectiva por sus esencias, pero tenía un porte y una presencia indiscutida, generaba tanto respeto como temor. Y los chicos siempre solían estar nerviosos a su alrededor, razón de más por la que preferían no ir tanto a la casa de Peter._

_—¡Aww! ¡La presentación oficial a la manada equivale al compromiso para los lobos!— informó Natalie radiante de felicidad, casi como si ella fuese la protagonista de la historia de amor._

_—¡¿Estás loca?!— se quejó molesto Chris._

_Peter, por el contrario, se desarmaba de la risa. El rubio lo miró mal y le dio un codazo lo más fuerte que pudo. El otro fingió que le dolía, puro teatro, y calmó la risa, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio._

_—Yo leo libros. A diferencia de ustedes. Deberían de estudiar un poco más sobre las diferentes criaturas sobrenaturales que existen— se defendió la pelirroja, levantando su cabeza en pose soberbia._

_—Talia sólo lo hace de pura malvada que es— refutó tranquilo el lobo._

_—¡Podríamos ir todos juntos para el apoyo moral!— propuso Claudia, también radiante de felicidad._

_Su caso era diferente, equivalía a que estaba cerca de cumplir uno de sus más grandes deseos: ser capaz de comer con la manada de lobos Hale. Era uno de los pocos que nunca había entrado en la casa de Peter, además de los Argent, Rafael y Natalie, y siempre le había causado extrema curiosidad las manadas de lobos, dónde vivían, cómo era su hogar y sus costumbres, lo que comían, cómo lo comían, qué hacían después de cenar, de qué cosas hablaban… Para ella era como un mundo aparte y, si bien Peter había respondido todas sus preguntas, sentía que no era lo mismo leer o escuchar que ver con los propios ojos. Era también por su fascinación que los chicos siempre le bromeaban que terminaría casándose con un lobo._

_—Tú no estás viniendo— determinó firme Chris ante el movimiento de su hermana por hablar, ya adivinando lo que pretendería y sabiendo que Claudia no dejaría pasar semejante oportunidad._

_—¡¿Por qué?! ¡La mejor amiga de Petey debería estar presente!— se quejó ofendida la chica._

_—¿Desde cuándo somos amigos nosotros?— la peleó bromista el lobo._

_—¡Oh! ¡Cuánta maldad despiden ustedes juntos! Aprendes muy mal de mi hermano, Petey— regañó Kate haciendo morritos._

_—¡¿Perdona?! Si alguien aprendió maldad aquí fui yo— se quejó ofendido el rubio._

_—Sí. Sí, claro— dijo sarcástico Peter, recibiendo otro codazo en el estómago y haciendo reír al resto._

_—¡Está decidido! ¡La manada de Chris rumbo a la manada Hale!— gritó efusiva Claudia._

_—¡Ey! ¡Ustedes son mi manada, no la de Chris!— refutó ofendido el joven lobo._

_—¿Quién dijo que uno de ellos era el líder?— cuestionó por su parte John fingiendo ofensa y sorpresa ante la noticia._

_El resto siguió riendo sin refutarles y algunos hicieron algunos gestos, dando a entender que la chica estaba en lo correcto y ellos dos en el error. Peter entrecerró los ojos y los fulminó con la mirada, pero aún así no obtuvo los resultados que quería._

_—Se embroman por llegar tarde— cantó victorioso Chris._

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

_Era la quinta vez que Bobby contaba cómo se había orinado los pantalones y que el agua pútrida del pantano le había salvado de regresar a la sociedad y ser visto por todo el mundo con su ropa mojada por el orín, en modo alguno avergonzado y totalmente pasmado del susto que le habían producido los Wendigos con los que se habían cruzado al oeste del Condado. Un tonto intento por demostrar que eran una manada fuerte y podían defenderse de cualquier criatura sobrenatural. Sin embargo, había quedado demostrado una vez más que el entrenamiento recibido por Peter y Chris no era suficiente, que les faltaba mucho entrenamiento en equipo para aprender códigos y que el miedo podía encontrarlos en todas partes._

_Vale, que una manada de Wendigos no era algo que alguien quisiera encontrarse en una cueva en el medio de la nada y a plena madrugada. Varios reían porque las expresiones faciales del joven Finstock siempre habían sido mejores que las de cualquier comediante mientras que Melissa los miraba seria, molesta todavía con la imprudencia que habían cometido._

_Peter y Claudia, por el contrario, estaban cada uno centrado en sus propios pensamientos. La muchacha seguía intentando descifrar lo que su sexto sentido estaba presintiendo y que le ponía la piel de gallina de una manera imposible de explicar. El joven tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su pareja y la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, olfateando con deleite para calmar a su lobo, a quien Claudia tenía intranquilo desde hacía dos días. Y las disputas estudiantiles diarias con Rafael no estaban siendo de ayuda. Siempre le había gustaba “pelear” con él, entrar en pequeñas grescas amistosas que terminaban destruyendo cosas, pero estos días su lobo no quedaba quieto y la luna no era la culpable, lo sabía._

_—Christopher. Katerine— llamó la voz gruesa de un hombre a sus espaldas._

_Todos se miraron entre sí al escuchar la voz y se giraron. Peter no lo conocía, pero no le gustó nada. Lo olfateó, encontrando un olor parecido a los Argent. Era un cazador. Arrugó la nariz y le gruño, mostrando sus dientes, pero Chris le sujetó de la chaqueta. El extraño sonrió de una manera perversa y el lobo, enojado, pasó el brazo que tenía alrededor de los hombros de su novio hacia adelante, cubriéndole el pecho con su brazo en un intento por mantenerlo ceñido a él. Kate no dejaba de mover su cabeza en dirección a su hermano y al extraño, una y otra vez. No sabía por qué y no conocía al sujeto, pero se le había erizado la piel. Y no era la única. Natalie abrazó a Claudia y ésta a John. Bobby retrocedió un poco hacia atrás, unos dos pasos nada más. Melissa se movió unos pasos detrás de Peter._

_—No deberías estar aquí, Gerard— manifestó Chris con una voz gélida que escasas veces le habían escuchado, luego de que había conseguido recordar quién era el extraño._

_—No pude evitar darme una vuelta por Beacon Hills cuando escuché rumores de que mis hijos estaban manchando el código familiar. Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos para creerlo— respondió mirando con asco a varios de los chicos y fijando su mirada en Peter._

_—Nunca infringimos el código Argent. “Cazamos a los que nos cazan”. Y ninguno aquí está tratando de matar a alguien— respondió su hijo intentando mantener la postura firme, casi aterrado de miedo._

_—¿Necesita algo más, señor Argent? Recuerde que su tiempo para pisar estas tierras es limitado— expresó Rafael sonriéndole arrogante, llegando desde la otra calle y aludiendo a las reglas que regían todo el Condado._

_—Está lleno de escorias por todos lados— reprochó asqueado el hombre, sin dignarse a mirar al adolescente._

_—¿Se refiere a la familia política, tal vez?— inquirió sarcástica Talia haciendo acto de aparición._

_Los chicos suspiraron aliviados, principalmente los adolescentes Argent, también el joven McCall que había tenido un poco de miedo a pesar de fingir bravuconería. Todos los chicos retrocedieron un par de pasos y le permitieron a la mujer moverse más hacia adelante, hacia el centro de la escena, y desde allí algunos se atrevieron a mirar desafiantes al hombre._

_—Pocos han tenido el coraje de llamar escoria a los Hale— acotó la morena provocadora._

_—Talia Hale— escupió con asco el hombre._

_—Gerard Argent —saludó ella tranquila y ahora con una sonrisa neutra antes de girarse hacia los adolescentes— ¿Salteándose las clases en su último año? ¿Les parece correcto?— amonestó entrecerrando los ojos._

_—Estábamos de camino. Lo juro— mintió Bobby apresurado, mano en el pecho, asustado como siempre de esa mirada de loba Alfa, tal como él la llamaba._

_—Andando —ordenó señalando con el dedo índice la dirección hacia el instituto y los chicos obedecieron sin chistar— ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos por algo, señor Argent?_

_—Ninguno, Alfa Hale. Sólo tenía nostalgia por Beacon Hills y aproveché el viaje de unos amigos. No me quedaré más de setenta y dos horas, máximo que tengo permitido según las reglas— manifestó fingiendo cordialidad._

_Sin embargo, y aunque era un experto cazador, Peter Hale podía oler sus mentiras, sus segundas intenciones, sabía que no venía de simple pasada, que el peligro empezaba a acecharlos. Y Claudia comenzó a oler más al ácido de las hormonas de ansiedad._

_—¿Creen que se quede?— inquirió asustada Kate, caminando abrazada a su hermano._

_—No lo hará— aseguró Chris, si bien no estaba del todo tranquilo, pero su prioridad en esos momentos era tranquilizar a la pequeña calabacita, como su novio la llamaba._

_—Sabe que una sentencia pesa sobre su cabeza. Si decide quedarse, las criaturas sobrenaturales irán hacia él— acotó Rafael con el semblante serio._

_—Pero eso no significa que no regrese de nuevo. Y que sea todavía más peligroso— refutó nerviosa Claudia._

_—¿Sientes algo?— inquirió Melissa abrazándola para calmarla, conocedores todos ellos de sus poderes adivinatorios._

_—Nada claro. Y eso me preocupa._

_—Estaremos preparados para cuando regrese— sentenció decidido Peter._

 

>>>*~* FIN del FLASHBACK *~*<<<

 

Varios Omegas llegaron al condado y con ellos la sombre de Gerard, algunas criaturas sobrenaturales comenzaron a actuar extraño y muchas más empezaron a llegar a ese centro de atracción de criaturas sobrenaturales. Las muertes comenzaron a sacudir Beacon Hils después de tantos años de paz. Él y Peter se desconocieron, su pequeña manada se rompió en fragmentos y ocurrieron tantas cosas turbias en los últimos tiempos que no le permitían tener una visión clara y exacta de lo que realmente había sucedido.

Y la muerte de su madre lo había destruido todo. Fue el punto cúlmine, una bomba atómica de tiempo se desató. Kate, legítima sucesora al trono Argent, era incapaz de tomar su puesto a los diecinueve años y con un entrenamiento de nivel intermedio, ya que su madre nunca les había exigido que se volvieran soldados perfectos… pero al final, debieron aprenderlo con Gerard. El hombre que había destruido sus vidas para siempre. Y a pesar de toda la maldad que había hecho, tal vez era incapaz de matarlo porque sus actos habían entrelazado su vida a la Victoria y le habían obsequiado a su pequeña Arcoíris, la cosa más preciada que poseía… o lo había hecho y, sin embargo, los recuerdos de ella permanecerían siempre con él. Su vida entera la pasaría agradeciéndole por Allison.

—Se encuentra en Eichen House— confesó al cabo de un extenso rato de silencio.

—Mentira— negó la rubia incrédula, tajante.

—Deberías poder sentir las mentiras por doble. Pero tal vez tus sentidos están empezando a fallar, Kate— argumentó su hermano con cierto tono sarcástico.

—Es verdad— aseguró Peter, los ojos entrecerrados, serio, sin apartar la mirada del otro hombre.

—No puedo entender por qué lo protegiste todo este tiempo. Tendrías que haber tenido una familia mejor. Todos nosotros. No merecíamos lo que nos hicieron. Ni siquiera que asesinaran a mamá ¿No lo odias siquiera un poco, Christopher?— inquirió deshecha, los labios entreabiertos temblándole ligeramente, el eterno tic del ojo derecho cuando miraba fijo y no estaba mintiendo.

La misma maldita expresión que le había puesto en “La iglesia” antes de que se le escapara. La misma expresión sincera del pasado cuando estaba aterrada o devastada. Y sin embargo, no podía confiar en ella desde lo que había ocurrido con el incendio de la manada Hale. 

—¿Crees que no lo hago? Casi transforma a mi hija en un monstruo como en el que te convirtió a ti— respondió suspirando ya cansado de todo eso, emanando olor a culpa, ya que siempre se había culpado a sí mismo por permitir que su hermana se transformara en una asesina bestial.

—¿Qué nos sucedió, Christopher?— inquirió sin quitar la expresión desolada, sin comprender qué había ocurrido realmente con todos ellos.

—Esa era la manera en la que solía llamarlo yo. Debería empezar a cobrarte dinero por cada vez que me imitas— manifestó sarcástico Peter, resoplando una sonrisa.

—Siempre me gustó imitarte. Éramos una dupla invencible ¿Lo recuerdas, Petey?— expresó Kate con una sonrisa nostálgica, haciendo gruñir molesto al lobo al haber utilizado aquel viejo apodo.

—Si todo fue así ¿Por qué quemaste a los Hale?— cuestionó desconcertado su hermano, incapaz de encontrar algún sentido tantos años después.

—Gerard.

—¡Wow! ¡Espera! ¡¿Me dejaron allí encerrado con ese sujeto y nadie me dijo nada?!— inquirió Peter reaccionando tarde para el ingenio del que solía vanagloriarse, ligeramente pálido, desencajado del asombro.

—Sólo el Director de Eichen House sabía que Gerard estaba ahí. Además está en la sección restringida— respondió el rubio de manera tranquila.

—¡Cerca de decenas de otros locos! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez, Christopher?! ¡Tener a ese sujeto allí dentro es peor que dejarlo suelto con el arsenal completo de la Marina a su disposición! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

—¡Sabes cómo funciona Eichen House! —gritó para mantener a raya al otro, sin querer reconocer que en parte nunca le gustó cuando el lobo lo reprendía, y suspiró para calmarse— En la zona restringida no reciben contacto alguno con el exterior. Y está encadenado veinticuatro horas, medida de fuerza innecesaria porque apenas si puede moverse.

—¡Tiene su boca, maldita sea, Christopher!

—Y su mente intacta— acotó Kate en apoyo al lobo.

—Podemos ir a averiguarlo y verlo con nuestros propios ojos, si quieres— propuso Derek entrando en el loft con sus Betas.

Y aunque había propuesto, quería ir sí o sí para cerciorarse él mismo. Esta vez  prefería no fiarse del cazador, más allá de que sabía que era un aliado de confianza. Prefería no confiar ciegamente en nadie con ninguna cosa relacionada a Gerard Argent. Y en cuanto dio un par de pasos adentro de la sala, Kate retrocedió varios pasos hasta quedar casi pegada al ventanal, por si debía correr. Después de todo el joven lobo tenía demasiada justificación para querer vengarse.

—¿Por qué no sonó la alarma?— inquirió Boyd extrañado.

—Tal vez necesite un pequeño arreglo. No había nadie para atender y todavía no controlo bien mi fuerza— se excusó el Hale mayor lavándose figurativamente las manos.

—Ya lo arreglaré cuando regresemos— manifestó Derek suspirando un poco molesto y entornando los ojos, dándose la vuelta para salir.

—Ve tú y dime que tal. Yo me quedaré a cuidar de tus Betas. Sería peligroso para ellos que fueran allí, podrían querer dejarlos encerrados— se excusó su tío reacio a volver a semejante sitio y provocándole un poco de miedo a Erica con sus palabras y la sonrisa que puso para cubrir su pequeña “desconfianza” (miedo/recelo) por el lugar.

No conocía el lugar, pero los chicos habían hablado mucho sobre él y las diferentes criaturas que podrían albergarse allí. Lydia también había contado sobre los enfermeros y lo mal que trataban a la gente a veces, por lo que había ocurrido con un tal Brunski y lo que Stiles y Meredith le habían contado a ella. Y siempre que se hablaba de ese lugar, ella podía olfatear cierto olor a miedo que despedía Stiles. La rubia se abrazó enseguida a su novio y Derek amonestó con la mirada a su tío.

—Yo voy— determinó firme el moreno, en modo alguno decidido a dejar solo a su antiguo Alfa.

—Yo me quedo con Peter. Además ya están por venir Cora e Isaac y tengo que prepararles la comida —se excusó Erica corriendo apresurada al lado del lobo mayor, sujetándose de su brazo, y señaló a la Were-Jaguar— Ella se va ¿Cierto?

—Ya que Scott determinó la protección momentánea de su grupo completo, no podemos hacerle nada —les recordó Derek y miró serio a la mujer, ella sonrió jactanciosa y se movió apresurada hacia la salida— Esto no significa, que más adelante no cobremos nuestra venganza— manifestó firme cuando ella pasó a su lado, sin mirarla.


	9. Tiempo de reflexión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sólo os daré un consejo: NO se fien de Peter Hale. No importa lo cambiado que se muestre a veces, él no dejará nunca de ser P.H.
> 
> [Esto no significa que no tenga bondad en su alma, el mismo Ian Bohen cree y confía en que su Peter tiene bondad en algún lugar]

“ _Cuando las ruedas giren y el último suspiro tome cuerpo y encuentre su hogar, el terror más oscuro volverá a asolar la tierra de las mil criaturas. La obsidiana marcará el principio y el final. El velo has de cerrar y a casa a todos regresar, si no destruyes primero al terror_ ”, recitaba la traducción del texto que Lydia había escrito en la pizarra del instituto semanas atrás en una “extraña lengua”. Y aunque muchos se cuestionaban cómo y por qué había podido utilizar un código sólo conocido por un grupo reducido de personas, Chris estaba seguro de que se debería a la conexión que unía su poder al lobo Hale y se lo había mencionado a Stiles.

—No hay caso. Parece una canción de niños— manifestó Kira “despatarrada” en un sillón, en cierta medida cansada de darle mil vueltas al asunto y no encontrar ninguna respuesta.

—Parece el cántico de las sirenas de Harry Potter— apuntó Jackson con la vista fija en la pizarra del loft.

—Eso tendría sentido. En la película las sirenas le daban a Harry una ayuda en forma de clave para ganar la competencia— esgrimió Mason dándole la razón, pero recibiendo a cambio varias miradas desaprobatorias.

—¿Qué tendrían que ver…?

—¡Esperen! ¡Sirenas! ¡Aparecían en los libros de la bóveda!— recordó Liam interrumpiendo a Derek y mirando como cachorro inquieto a Erica.

En efecto, la rubia saltó del sillón como gato que ha sido asustado y corrió a donde la pila de libros que habían traído, los revisó a las corridas hasta que al cuarto lo encontró. Levantó el objeto al aire cantando victoria y corrió a sentarse nuevamente. Derek los miró a ambos con los brazos extendidos al aire sin entender todavía qué razones había en todo ello, pero fue ignorado por ambos.

— _Sirenas. Prefieren como hábitats zonas marítimas y ribereñas, si bien se han encontrado muchas especies viviendo en lagos y lagunas de bosques tupidos y oscuros. En tierra muestran un aspecto humano y sólo en el agua es capaz de percibirse su tornasolada y bellísima cola de pez. Poseen garras y dientes afiladísimos que pueden esconder a voluntad. Famosas seductoras. Su voz es mágica, siendo probablemente el arma más poderosa que posean. Su canto crea un hechizo hipnótico que provoca que los humanos se maravillen con ellas y hagan su voluntad. Vanidosas. Ni buenas ni malas, duales como la naturaleza. Algunas personas las han considerado divinidades del más allá debido a su contacto con los muertos. Además, pueden bajar la temperatura de un material hasta congelarlo e incluso llegar a romperlo, razón por la que se deduce que también podrían generar brumas marítimas a su alrededor, debido a su excelente manejo del hielo_ — leyó Erica y miró sorprendida al resto de la manada, en parte también nerviosa por la palabra bruma y todo lo que ello le recordaba al bosque maldito.

—¿Están insinuando que Loraley sería una…?

—¿Qué dijimos sobre eso? Además no fue ella la que escribió esto— interrumpió molesta Lydia a Scott por revolver de nuevo el asunto de la Druida.

—¡Ni siquiera tenemos mar en Beacon Hills!— contradijo Mason incrédulo, ignorando a su amiga.

—Pero hay un lago —refutó Stiles obteniendo varias miradas de sorpresa, las que respondió con una expresión indignada— ¿En serio? Está bien que no merodeen por el bosque, pero de verdad ¡¿Nunca leyeron en su vida un libro de Geografía?!

—No está cerca. Es pasando el territorio Hale. No es el único lago, pero sí el más conocido. O al menos por algunos. Y también hay una laguna— explicó Derek, no tan sorprendido como su compañero ante la ignorancia mayoritaria.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo podrán pasar sin meterse al agua?— apuntó Kira curiosa.

—¿Tengo que reiterar mi pregunta?— insistió la joven Martin un poco exasperada.

—Yo también opino que se están saliendo del tema.

—Cuándo no— esgrimió sarcástica Malia detrás de su prima, entornando los ojos.

—¿Pero y si necesita ayuda? ¿Y si sólo prefiere llamarse Druida porque no sabe cómo descubrir lo que es?— inquirió Jordan, adelantándose a lo que fuera a replicarle Cora a la Coyote, sintiendo cierta empatía con Loraley.

El rubio tenía razón, quién más que él para saber cómo se sentía aquello. Todos se miraron entre sí y suspiraron en la dicotomía de intentar averiguar a toda costa o dejarla sentirse libre de esa impotencia que generaba el desconocer lo que uno era y cuáles eran los límites, también qué podía pasar si se descontrolaba en algún momento.

—No ayudamos al enemigo— manifestó tajante Malia.

—Satomi tiene razón. En algún momento tienes que decidir qué es lo que haremos, cuál será nuestra postura— recordó Derek al Alfa, tan serio como preocupado.

—Loraley no es nuestro problema ahora. Esto lo es— manifestó Stiles señalando a la pizarra donde estaba traducido el mensaje de Lydia, en parte intentando ayudar (como siempre) a su mejor amigo.

—Los antiguos adivinos escribían sus profecías en forma de código para que no los catalogaran de brujos y los asesinaran en una hoguera o en la guillotina— mencionó Isaac recordando  lo que Chris le explicó una vez, en una de esas tantísimas preguntas que le había formulado mientras permanecieron en Inglaterra.

—No soy adivina— refutó Lydia tajante.

—Pero sí una Banshee. Mi tío dice que subestimas mucho tu poder— contradijo a su vez la loba.

La pelirroja casi fulminó a su compañera con la mirada, pero a la vez ésta fue suave a comparación de la mirada que le dedicó a su tío cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras. Peter le sonrió arrogante y no le quitó la vista por varios segundos, ignoró en todo momento la ira que destilaba el ayudante del Sheriff (que parecía no querer perdonar el trato que el lobo había ofrecido al cazador en las alcantarillas) y su propia curiosidad sobre cómo lo habrían convencido de estar en el loft sabiendo que él estaba allí (las únicas veces que lo había visto u olido, de nuevo, siempre era cuando Chris estaba allí ¿En serio creía que tenía alguna posibilidad de protegerlo de él? Iluso) y caminó directo a donde la pizarra, ya que nunca había aprendido a leer mentes y ninguno de esos tontuelos había optado por leer la traducción en voz alta.

—Lo sé. El velo. No estará restablecido hasta que no completemos el ritual— pronunció Stiles preocupado al ver la expresión pasmada del lobo.

—¿Qué es un velo?— inquirió curioso el Beta más chico.

—Una delgada línea invisible entre ambos mundos, los vivos y los muertos. Traer algo del otro lado sin contraprestación equivale a un desequilibrio en el velo, por ejemplo. Ese velo es la razón de la existencia de los Druidas, eso me dijo Marin… Fue cuando estaba unido al Nogitsune. Dijo que haría lo que fuera por mantener el equilibrio, incluso matarme si era necesario— confesó el joven Stilinski emanando feromonas de dolor y miedo al mismo tiempo, la mirada perdida, centrado en aquel oscuro recuerdo.

—¡¿Te amenazó?!— inquirieron furibundos Scott y Derek, los ojos de ambos resplandeciendo sus colores de Alfa y Beta de manera inconsciente.

—¡Chicos!— llamó Lydia firme, intentando a la vez calmar sin mucho éxito su propia rabia por lo que la mujer le había dicho a su mejor amigo.

—¿Crees… Crees que todo comenzó con él?... El Nogitsune— cuestionó la Kitsune con la mirada gacha, jugando con sus dedos del nerviosismo, insegura de preguntar sobre un tema tan delicado como ese.

—No. Mucho antes —respondió Scott adelantándose a su “Brother”, la voz seria, pero la mirada perdida en un punto equidistante, empezando a destilar olor a culpa— Nos lo advirtieron. Si íbamos al otro lado para poder encontrar a nuestros padres, le daríamos al Nemeton un poder superior al que nunca tuvo… Y Allison murió sin cerrar la puerta. Nosotros creo que lo conseguimos en cierta medida, pero ella…— intentó explicar pero las palabras se escaparon de su boca, haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero ahora va a poder hacerlo. Ya está viva ¿No?— inquirió Malia indiferente al sentimiento que la cazadora generaba en algunos de ellos.

—No está realmente viva— le recordó Jackson.

—¿Nosotros no te parecemos lo suficientemente vivos?— inquirió Erica molesta, conteniendo los deseos de golpearlo.

—No me refería a eso. Una parte de ustedes todavía está muerta… pero ni tan siquiera así. Es como si lo estuvieran sin estarlo, como…— intentó exponer sin saber cómo decirlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él— manifestó convencido Boyd, sorprendiendo a su novia y salvando al joven Whittemore de tener que quemar su cerebro en un intento por explicar lo que hasta él veía como inexplicable.

La rubia fulminó con la mira al moreno y le lanzó con el libro que todavía tenía en la mano. El Beta lo agarró fácilmente a pesar de la velocidad y lo depositó en la mesa, sin prestarle atención a la ira de su novia. Derek le gruñó a su Beta en una especie de código “ _Alfa-Beta_ ”, puesto que el actual Alfa de la manada no se encontraba en condiciones, y la muchacha se calmó enseguida.

—Pero si hacemos ese ritual, ella… Debería estar viva ¿Cierto? Para cerrar esas puertas— apuntó Liam, bastante preocupado por su Alfa, pero sin entender mucho sobre ese asunto de “puertas invisibles sin cerrarse”.

—Aunque no sé para qué necesitamos cerrar las puertas— pronunció confundido Mason.

—Yo tampoco. Oigan, ya me perdí con todo esto—expresó Jordan igual de confundido.

—No vamos a hacer ningún ritual— aclaró Derek tajante para acabar por el momento con el asunto y todo el lío que se estaba generando, sin pensar en que acababa de comenzar otro mucho peor.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?!— exigió indignado Isaac, emanando ira por cada uno de sus poros.

—Todavía no acordamos nada sobre eso— contradijo Stiles mirando fulminante al lobo Hale, con voz gélida, en total apoyo al rubio.

—Pero tampoco vamos a salir a matar ¿O es lo que propones?— manifestó el mayor con la misma expresión, conteniendo el impulso de gruñirle.

—¡Por eso estamos buscando alternativas!— gritó el joven Stilinski.

—¡Es que no hay alternativas!— se quejó Derek.

Y toda la sala se llenó de una profunda tensión atosigante mientras ambos hombres se desafiaban con las miradas. El lobo no pudo evitar un gruñido y mostrar ligeramente sus colmillos. El humano arrugó las hojas que tenía en su mano con deseos de hacerle lo mismo al cuello del otro, si bien era consciente de que no podría propinarle ninguna herida a Derek, pero odiaba esa manera que tenía de ser tan directo y frío, incapaz de pensar en el dolor que sus palabras generaban en los demás, él incluido, el que había ocasionado todo eso (desde su punto de vista), cuyas manos habían matado decenas de inocentes y a quien en ningún momento se le cruzó por la mente “ _salir a matar personas_ ”, tal como el otro había insinuado. Con todo lo que le conocía no podía creer que pensara que habría pretendido semejante bestialidad.

La mayoría se miró entre sí, preocupados sin saber bien qué hacer, Scott incluido que simplemente observó a uno y otro sin ánimos de detenerlos, más centrado en esa cuestión que les carcomía las mentes desde hacía días “¿ _Qué hacer con los Caminantes?_ ”. La Coyote gruñó, pero se mantuvo en guardia para atacar a su primo en cuanto diera un solo paso hacia su novio. Y Lydia observó en vano hacia el Alfa, exigiéndole que ponga las cosas en su lugar mientras él la ignoraba.

—¿Los vas a dejar morir así como si nada? ¿Otra vez?— inquirió de pronto Isaac, despechado, apretando los dientes, reprochándole de nueva cuenta que sus amigos habían muerto por su culpa.

Y había tardado en hacerlo. Peter se había preguntado muchas veces cuánto tardaría en sacarlo a escena nuevamente. Cora también, testigo de las miradas de reproche que le propinaba a su hermano, el olor a frustración y desencanto, el cómo apenas si le dirigía las palabras, frases escuetas, que se sentía más relajado (si Jackson no estaba peleándolo o celándolo) cuando su hermano no estaba en el loft o cerca de ellos. Cora no quería que fuera así. Muchas veces había estado tentada a pedirle que dejara de hacerlo, que su hermano ya había sufrido demasiado y que él mismo se culpaba de la muerte de sus Betas cada vez que se levantaba y los veía llegar hasta la cocina o cuando la rubia cantaba con alma y vida y cuando el moreno reía. Quería que se detuviera, que ambos lo hicieran, pero no sabía cómo cambiar lo que había sucedido.

Y el olor a dolor y culpa inundó a Derek por completo, cambiando radicalmente su expresión de enfado y desviando su mirada del humano hacia su Beta. Stiles se dio cuenta tarde de que había cometido un error al discutir un tema tan delicado delante del rubio, reprochándose mentalmente ser el causante de esa expresión devastada en el lobo.

—Isaac, escucha…— intentó nerviosa Erica, también culpándose como el resto por no evitar la discusión y dejar que todo se fuera por las ramas, arrepentida por ocasionar de nueva cuenta la desconfianza de su amigo en el que para ella siempre sería su Alfa.

—No digas nada porque sé que vas a mentir— ordenó molesto el rubio.

—Dile a Scott que asesine a alguien— apuntó Boyd derrotando a Isaac, también en apoyo a su antiguo Alfa.

Peter observó a unos y otros, saboreando las distintas emociones y la tensión reinante en la sala, la incertidumbre, los nervios… Casi quería reír, pero no era el momento. Hasta ese instante había escuchado las discusiones y los desvaríos, pero había permanecido enfocado en la pizarra, esperando que tal vez Stiles (el único inteligente desde su punto de vista, a excepción claro de la hermosa Banshee que él había hecho “evolucionar”, por decirlo de algún modo) se diera cuenta del análisis que estaba haciendo de la profecía y se pusiera de lleno sobre el asunto, puesto que si había alguien que podía descubrirlo ese era el hiperactivo hijo del Sheriff, pero al parecer no se había levantado del lado despabilado de la cama ese día.

—¿Es que ni leer saben, mocosos? —ninguneó el viejo lobo resoplando disgusto y mirándolos sobrador, obteniendo la atención de todos y señaló hacia la pizarra— El velo se cerrará de un modo u otro, asesinen a alguien o se queden de brazos cruzados. Eso es lo de menos ahora. Los _Caminantes_ van a revivir y aun así van a tener que volver al bosque del que salieron si no destruimos primero al “ _terror más oscuro_ ”. Y había una sola cosa que nosotros llamábamos así: Gerard Argent— gruñó al final entre furioso y nervioso, alterado por ese nombre y asqueado al mismo tiempo.

—Fuimos a verlo. Te lo dije. Está como Chris nos dijo. También aislado de toda persona— definió Derek convencido de que el anciano no representaba amenaza alguna.

—¡Wow! ¡No me digan que todavía escupe líquido negro!— pidió emocionado Jackson, recibiendo varias miradas de reproche.

—Eres igual a tu madre. Creía que la única que saldría como ella sería Laura, que tú tendrías remedio, pero todos esos años intentando que pensaras por ti mismo fueron en vano. Ahora estás actuando como ella, desoyendo a una Druida, cuando te enseñaron toda tu vida que no puedes omitir lo que un Druida te vaticina. Talia tampoco nos escuchó a mí y a una Druida y ahora esa mujer está tan muerta como mi hermana y todos los Hale. Pero te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella: Si algo llega a suceder, será tu culpa, tu responsabilidad. La de todos ustedes, menos Lydia y Cora— esgrimió rabiado señalando a todo el grupo y les quitó la mirada con asco antes de encaminarse hacia la salida.

—¡No puedes decir algo así y simplemente irte!— gritó Stiles a un lobo que lo ignoró por completo.

No eran buenas palabras para Derek, menos ese día donde Isaac había vuelto a reprocharle la muerte de sus Betas, y él sabía que Peter era consciente de ello y que su rabia buscaba cualquier manera para lastimarlo más. Sin embargo, esta vez no se acercó a Derek, permaneció en su sitio y miró a Scott esperando a que dijera algo. Lydia y Cora se miraron, ambas con una expresión culposa porque Peter había pretendido indultarlas, como si realmente el resto tuviera la culpa de lo que podría ocurrir, como nunca la habían tenido tampoco de nada de lo que les había sucedido los últimos tres años, ya que habían hecho hasta lo impensable por salvarlos a todos.

—No le hagas caso, hermano. No será tu culpa— aseguró la loba sujetando el brazo de su hermano, intentando ocultar su preocupación hacia él.

—Será la mía. Yo soy el líder ¿Cierto?— aseguró determinante Scott, también preocupado por su compañero.

—Será la mía. Y estoy dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad— manifestó decidido Derek, tratando de mostrarse firme y lo más calmado posible.

—Será la de todos porque somos una manada ¿Cierto? Somos una manada con igualdad de derechos y condiciones— apuntó Liam convencido de lo que su Alfa le había asegurado una vez, haciéndolo sentir orgullo.

Scott palmeó a su Beta en la espalda y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sonriéndole con orgullo. Varios de ellos también sonrieron y se miraron entre sí, aceptando implícitamente la consigna. Derek, por su parte, se mostró lo más serio y neutral que pudo, pero por dentro estaba decidido a cargar él mismo con todo el peso de lo que ocurriera, como último miembro de los Hale, los llamados durante centurias “ _Guardianes de Beacon Hills_ ”.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Chris estiró la mano para agarrar una daga al otro extremo de la larga mesa de trabajo en su sala especial de armas, la mirada fija en una flecha, un trozo de madera y otro estilo de daga que tenía enfrente suyo. Todos eran objetos viejos que habían encontrado con Deaton y Kate cerca de una vieja cueva en el bosque, bastante maltratados por los años y las lluvias, pero lo extraño no eran esos objetos en sí, sino el símbolo desconocido que portaban.

Centrado en su análisis, no midió bien la dirección y rozó una pequeña caja de cerámica donde había puntas de flechas. Su mano sobresaltó ligeramente, como si hubiera tocado un insecto o una aguja sin haberse pinchado. Observó la caja y la tristeza lo embargo de nueva cuenta. Suspiró inconscientemente. Esas puntas de flecha de plata que una vez habían destrozado Onis comandados por un Nogitsune ya no servirían más, pero siempre le recordarían la “graduación” de su pequeño Arcoíris. Casi parecía una ironía la graduación y a veces, cuando no se sentía orgulloso de que su hija había muerto como una verdadera Matriarca Argent ya recibida, se culpaba de haber elegido esa fecha porque las flechas (de un modo u otro) eran las que la habían sentenciado.

  Chris estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, los recuerdos mezclados con la culpa, que no se dio cuenta de que un lobo olfateaba sus emociones y se deleitaba con ellas. Un pequeño ruido hecho a propósito lo despabiló y, con la destreza de un cazador experimentado, apuntó hacia el intruso.

—Te estás volviendo torpe con los años ¿Debo empezar a preocuparme?— inquirió Peter con su típico sarcasmo y la sonrisa soberbia.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— cuestionó molesto sin bajar el arma.

—Dejaste una ventana de la sala entreabierta y la cerca está sin electrificar, pero Isaac y Jackson tienen una llave para entrar a la casa. Así que a menos que me estuvieras esperando, no le encuentro una respuesta… Oh, claro. También puede ser que estés esperando que alguien entre a matarte— propuso lo último de modo sarcástico.

No obstante, no necesitó de los tamborileantes latidos del corazón de Chris para saber la verdad, lo sabía desde que el cazador había irrumpido en el loft por una respuesta a su accionar en las alcantarillas. Su Christopher volvía a ceder a él. Resopló una sonrisa, siempre había sido demasiado fácil cuando se trataba de él.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?— inquirió Chris sin responder al otro.

—Descuida, no estás tan senil todavía. Apenas entraba cuando te percataste.

Y sin pedir permiso, comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio aunque éste no había bajado su arma, sabía que no iba a disparar. Resignado, el rubio bajó el arma y la dejó a un costado, pero no quitó la mirada desconfiada.

—Te perdiste una reunión bastante interesante. Hablamos de Gerard… y la “profecía” de Lydia —comentó haciendo comillas con los dedos antes de centrar su mirada en la caja de porcelana, la cual observó en silencio casi una eternidad (figurativamente hablando) antes de acercarse más— Sé por qué no estás yendo a las reuniones. Casi nunca lo mencionan, pero ella es el tema principal que ronda sus mentes. Todos ustedes son un poco idiotas —defenestró resoplando una sonrisa y se dignó a hacerlo, tocó las flechas de punta, metió su mano dentro de la pequeña caja sin importarle la tensión que estaba generando en el rubio, decidió tentar a la suerte porque no estaba seguro de que el otro no fuera a acuchillarlo por tocar algo tan sagrado— Ella está aquí y nadie se acerca a hablarle, prefieren llorar sus penas por anticipado. Entiendo por qué tú no lo haces… Y es mejor que no vayas cuando están los mocosos. No están dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo por tu hija. A ninguno de ellos les preocupa realmente. De haberlo querido, ya hubieran hecho algo…

—No es tan fácil. No todos carecen de remordimientos como tú a la hora de matar— refutó lo más calmado que pudo.

—He escuchado eso muchas veces. La gente se debe estar quedando sin argumentos— bromeó el lobo con una risa natural, un pisque de melancolía en su voz.

Parecía tan sincero, tan preocupado… Pero Peter siempre había sido bueno para mentir. La misma Talia había caído muchas veces en sus trampas, lo recordaba. Los humanos caían con él, los cazadores también, incluso los lobos. Nadie era inmune a su habilidad, tampoco a su poder de seducción, ni siquiera Claudia, quien a veces descubría sus mentiras y le seguía el juego.

Y su preocupación por algo o alguien solía ir aparejada con la idea de una venganza, de enfrentar a las personas para que se ataquen entre sí, si no es que los conducía lentamente a concretar sus maquiavélicos objetivos. Siempre había sido una máquina de planificación. Y todavía no entendía cómo había podido caer enamorado de ese sujeto. Suspiró apesadumbrado, cansado. Pensó en Gerard y en cómo sus vidas habían cambiado drásticamente de un día para el otro, cómo se había olvidado del lobo y alejado de su propia hermana, permitiendo a su padre transformarla en un monstruo. Y todavía no podía encontrarle un sentido a todo eso.

—De tener la posibilidad ¿Habrías revivido o revivirías a Victoria?— inquirió el lobo de repente, tomándolo por sorpresa de nuevo.

Sabía la respuesta, la tenía clara desde el mismo momento en que supo que su Arcoíris había vuelto a la vida. Sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo. Se llevó la mano al mentón, lo observó continuar con la vista fija en las puntas de flechas y luego miró hacia el frente, a un punto equidistante. Otra vez parecía sincero, un sujeto normal, triste tal vez, pero Peter siempre traía algo más en cada uno de sus movimientos. Y aunque sabía que no tenía que confiarse, no podía evitar ceder a él, seguirle el juego como siempre había hecho. Peter dejó de jugar con las flechas sin apartar su mano del objeto y lo miró, esperando ansioso una respuesta. Casi lo olvidaba, no era un lobo paciente. Suspiró y lo miró.

—No lo haría. Amé a Victoria y lloré mucho por su muerte, pero nunca fue más importante que Allison. Ni siquiera tú. Y si Victoria viese ahora a nuestra hija, así como está, del modo en que regresó, no dudaría en matarla, no importa si no hubiese sido testigo de esos arranques de bestia que Allison mostró en el bosque. No le importaría nada, correría a matarla… Y yo no dudaría en matar a Victoria. Haría lo que fuera por proteger a Allison, de ti, de Victoria o de quien sea. Hasta mataría a Kate por ella…

—Pero no a Gerard— interrumpió molesto Peter.

—Si intentara algo de nuevo en contra de mi hija, lo haría. Pero los dos tenemos visiones opuestas sobre ello y no vamos a ponernos nunca de acuerdo. A mí no me importa ninguna profecía, sé que Gerard ya no puede hacernos nada. Y si te soy sincero, creo que la profecía llegó veinte años tarde. Gerard asoló estas tierras cuando mi madre vivía.

—Dudaste en matarme a mí… La noche en que asesiné a Kate. Tampoco lo hiciste en las alcantarillas. Apuntabas, pero no tenías la intención de matarme. No sé si sentirme agradecido o asqueado porque me siento comparado a Gerard— expresó dudoso el lobo, sin sarcasmo aparente.

Pero el cazador ahora no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego. No cuando Peter no era capaz de responderle por lo que le había hecho en las alcantarillas. Y al igual que el lobo, él también estaba seguro, pero de que Peter lo iba a matar, que lo había empalado contra la pared con la intención de que muriera lentamente. Estaba cansado de darle vueltas a ese asunto. Y todavía no era capaz de odiarlo.

—De tener la posibilidad ¿Habrías revivido o revivirías a Talia?— inquirió Chris serio, mirándolo directo a los ojos y siendo ahora él quien sorprendía al otro.

No obstante, el lobo enseguida resopló una sonrisa, adquiriendo otra vez el semblante de antaño. Se preguntó por un momento si después del primer coma Peter habría actuado así una sola vez y si no cabía una ínfima posibilidad de que el segundo coma lo hubiese retrotraído al sujeto que había sido antes del coma… o por lo menos al que fue en su juventud. Lo había hablado con Deaton, pero el veterinario desconfiaba de Peter, al igual que lo había hecho toda la vida, incluso cuando el lobo era un ser con sentimientos puros.

—Cora me preguntó lo mismo un par de veces. Y también si reviviría al resto de la familia. Le respondí que antes preferiría que Kate me quemara vivo de nuevo. Talia era la persona más intolerante del mundo. No habría dudado en matarme cuando volví a la vida, a diferencia de los mocosos y de mi propio sobrino. Para ella, siempre representé una amenaza más poderosa que tu padre, me lo dijo en distintas ocasiones, con palabras y con la mirada. Estoy seguro de que incluso hubiera atentado contra Lydia por haberme ayudado en el proceso, aunque ella no lo haya hecho conscientemente. Podría haber atacado a Scott por ser mi Beta, porque fue mi mordida y la de nadie más la que lo transformó— respondió serio, con cierta bronca cuando hablaba de lo que podría haberle ocurrido a la pelirroja.

—Talia no era tan extremista. La recuerdo bien. Muchas veces nos ayudó cuando éramos un equipo, incluso a Natalie y a Rafael aunque detestaba a sus familias.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se comportaba contigo en los últimos tiempos antes de que dejaras Beacon Hills? ¿Cómo destrozó nuestra manada, Christopher?

—No recuerdo muchas cosas sobre el final. Todo está borroso— confesó con la mirada hacia un punto equidistante, todavía intentando recordar en vano.

Fue el sutil tintinear de las puntas de flechas lo que lo despabiló. Observó a Peter, molesto en cierta medida, pero también un poco centrado en sus recuerdos, moviendo por inercia la mano en la caja. Sonrió de lado al recordar que el antiguo Peter a veces solía ser un poco descuidado, torpe. La mano del lobo estaba roja por la plata con que habían sido hechas esas puntas. Movió despacio su mano para no asustar a la bestia, cuya concentración parecía incólume, agarró la mano del lobo y la corrió suave, alejándola de la plata. Peter observó la mano contraria, pero Chris la retiró enseguida.

—Sí hay alguien a quien tal vez buscaría traer. Laura. Derek y Cora no merecían que alguien les quitara a su hermana— expresó con una expresión bastante contraria al Peter Hale que todos conocían.

El rubio estuvo tentado a bromear si no lo habrían suplantado en Eichen House o si Valack habría tocado algunas partes de su cerebro y las habría modificado. Mas se abstuvo, la expresión seria del lobo, casi desolada, le marcó la seriedad con la que se estaba expresando, la sinceridad (supuesta, pero real para él).

—¿Querías matarla?

—No era del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Era el lobo el único que existía después de seis años en coma. Pero eso no importa, no lo justifica. El lobo estaba seguro de que ella venía por él. Era Talia ¿Sabes? Tan parecida a ella, casi idéntica, su cabellera negra suelta, el tono firme de su voz… Laura resplandeció sus ojos rojos ¿Sabes? Ella no creía que hubiera sobrevivido al fuego, decía que yo no era Peter… Y no iba a dejarme matar por ella— respondió costándole un poco explicar los sucesos que habían acaecido, así le pareció al cazador.

—Porque tu instinto de supervivencia siempre fue superior.

—El de la bestia en realidad.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Deucalion permaneció de pie un buen tiempo frente a la kármica marca de la venganza, hecha tantos años atrás por Ennis, antes de dignarse a rozarla con sus dedos ante la atenta mirada de Ethan. Una venganza nunca concretada y que los había llevado a perderlo todo. Y esa marca era lo único que atestiguaba que esa historia había sido real. Hasta le resultaba irónico que el viejo galpón todavía se mantuviera en pie. El mismo había pertenecido una vez al dominio de los Hale, ya que se ubicaba a un extremo de sus tierras, y seguramente todavía lo sería, pero al mismo tiempo había sido considerado un punto neutral desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—Nosotros nos beneficiamos con eso. Fuimos de alguna manera más felices. Libres de todos los que nos trataban como basuras— manifestó Ethan hablando por él y su hermano, en modo alguno arrepentido de sentirse feliz por todas las personas que habían sufrido y muerto a lo largo de esos años desde que Ennis la había dibujado.

—Pero al final todo eso llevó a que perdieras a tu hermano ¿Eso te hace más feliz ahora? No sabes cuánto tiempo durará este hechizo— le recordó el Alfa mayor, sin apartar todavía su mano de la chapa.

No le gustaba ser tan pesimista y hacerlos sentir mal, menos a los niños, menos que menos a Ethan, quien siempre había sido el más sensible. Pero era necesario. Tenían que ser fuertes y estar preparados para volver al otro lado y resistirlo porque ya no lo eran, habían perdido eso que los hacía inmunes, fríos, despreocupados, bestiales. Podía oler su miedo aunque lo ocultaran.

Sabía que algo dentro de él también había cambiado, que el mismo Peter había cambiado de alguna manera. Aunque no se pudiera ver a simple vista, ahí estaba la diferencia, en alguna parte. Ver las otras noches al lobo y al cazador, uno al lado del otro, le recordó de pronto al pasado, a la época en la que Talia Hale reinaba en Beacon Hills y más allá, a las veces en que los salvó decenas de veces cuando eran unos niños que vivían metiéndose en problemas con su pequeña manada de inadaptados, cuando Gerard Argent no existía en Beacon Hills, exiliado por su propia gente por pretender quebrantar el código familiar.

Y al final nadie había podido evitarlo. Gerard había roto el código y destruido todo.  Y ahora Marin venía en camino, lo podía sentir. Y no era la única Druida que se acercaba, casi podía oler un ejército completo. Se preguntó hasta qué punto seguiría la lealtad de Deaton para con su antigua Alfa, si sería más fuerte su cariño por Scott o el código Druida de restablecer el equilibrio. Nunca lo vio capaz de las mismas cosas a las que estaba dispuesta a llegar Marin, pero al final de cuentas nunca lo conoció bien. Eso sí, no quería enfrentarse a él, ese hombre era más peligroso que la misma Talia. Y aunque nunca había demostrado su verdadero poder y capacidad, no por nada había resistido perfectamente en una Beacon Hills en la que nada había quedado en pie.

—Te ves diferente. De alguna manera luces distinto— expresó confundido Ennis.

—Mis ojos, tal vez— pronunció sarcástico, ganándose una mirada molesta del otro lobo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— pidió Aiden, ya empezando a aburrirse del silencio.

—Tratando de recuperar la cordura.

—¡¿Aquí, donde supuestamente la perdieron?!— inquirió el muchacho con sus manos extendidas señalando escéptico hacia todo el lugar.

—¿Por qué? Si supuestamente cambiaste y volviste a ser el que eras, si sabías que íbamos a fracasar ¿Por qué aceptaste ir tras el grupo de Julia?— cuestionó Kali sin poder entender.

Y Deucalion se había preguntado cuándo iba a soltarlo. Inspiró profundo, corrió su mano de la marca y se giró hacia ella. Kali era la viva imagen de un animal enjaulado, con la necesidad de caminar en círculos, pero con el cansancio para hacerlo.

—Porque ustedes querían. Intenté convencerlos de no ir, pero no estaban dispuestos a escucharme.

—Jennifer se veía diferente de alguna manera. Antes habría dejado a todos librados a su suerte, incluso si eran parte de su “manada”— expresó Ethan desconcertado, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—Estaría fingiendo— apuntó convencida Kali, incrédula de la Darach.

—Somos lobos —refutó Aiden tajante, recordándole que podían oler bien las mentiras, e inmediatamente su expresión se volvió apesadumbrada, casi desolada, empezó a llenar el ambiente de un fuerte olor a tristeza y nerviosismo— Recuerdo bien a Loraley. La crucé varias veces. Casi siempre estaba ayudándonos, perseguía a Allison, la atacaba porque Allison atacaba a la loba rubia… 

—¿Erica?— inquirió Deucalion interrumpiéndole.

—No. La loba de la manada que cruzamos la otra noche. No sé su nombre, no lo recuerdo. Allison parecía tener una obsesión con ella. Y Loraley parecía tener dominio del bosque maldito, como si supiera de pasadizos o…

—Hay algo extraño en ella —determinó Ennis convencido, interrumpiendo al gemelo— Todo el mundo parece haberla visto, pero yo nunca estuve frente a frente con ella. La conocía sólo por lo que los rumores del viento hablaban de ella…

—¿Rumores del viento? ¿En serio, Ennis? ¿Eres Druida ahora?— inquirió bromista su líder, ganándose un gruñido.

—El ambiente y el aire eran extraños allí. De alguna manera podías averiguar algunas cosas escuchando los sonidos, oliendo el viento… Era todo muy extraño— intentó explicar el menor sin saber cómo hacerlo.

—Llegaban muchas cosas de otros _Caminantes_. Podías no conocerlos o verlos en persona, pero los conocías por los rumores y olores. A veces hasta te llegaban pensamientos de otros. También podías oler una especie de sangre y sentías que alguien estaba sufriendo por alguna herida en algún lugar, aunque generalmente sanabas bastante rápido— acotó Kali con la misma expresión del chico.

—¿Qué hay de la joven Argent? Escuché que actuaba raro…

—Demasiado —lo interrumpió receloso Aiden, resoplando una risa sarcástica, pero sin dejar de lado su pesadumbre— Podías escuchar su risa frenética y desquiciada aunque estuvieras muy lejos. Se escuchaba en todo el bosque…

 —Y sabías que estaba cazando. No iba sólo contra esa loba rubia, iba contra todos… Pero no era la misma Argent, no. Era…— manifestó la mujer desconcertada.

—Tenía como un aura oscura alrededor. Como un humo negro.

—Y era tan blanca y pálida como un muerto. Nunca había visto a una persona así. Ni siquiera los _Caminantes_ teníamos la piel de ese color allí dentro. Y sus ojos resplandecían rojos, casi como un Alfa, pero no era uno de nosotros— aseveró convencido el más grande.

—Pero no siempre estaba así. Yo la crucé una vez siendo normal, con los ojos marrones, la piel humana y sin ese símbolo extraño en su frente que tenía cuando cazaba… Y también la vi transformarse. Así de la nada, sin que nadie la molestara o la atacara— acotó Kali.

—¿Vieron a muchos? ¿Se encontraron ustedes alguna vez?

—Vi muy pocos, pero…

—Nunca nos cruzamos entre nosotros— aclaró la loba interrumpiendo al otro lobo adulto.

—Parecían ser siempre los mismos. Parecían muchos y pocos a la vez, pero eran siempre los mismos. De hecho, diría que éramos muy pocos para un “Purgatorio”— apuntó Ennis, terminando lo que había estado diciendo antes de que su compañera lo interrumpiera, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—No me importa si era un Purgatorio o qué, no quiero volver allí otra vez. Era horrible, ni siquiera había aire. No había luz, no había sol, no había nada…

—¿Y qué los lastimaba entonces?— cuestionó Ethan interrumpiendo a su gemelo, más desconcertado que aterrado, como debería estar cuando sus emociones se mimetizaban con las de su hermano.

Los tres _Caminantes_ se miraron entre sí. Sorpresa y agobio se olía en ellos, comenzando a emanar más olor a terror que otra cosa. Los tres por igual permanecieron varios minutos en silencio intentando recordar.

—No lo sé— respondió sincero el menor.

—Allison y… Algo más, creo… Algo…— intentó la mujer sin saber a ciencia cierta.

—Había algo allí. A veces era sólo el simple viento que te cortaba como si fueran cuchillas, eso cuando parecía volverse más espesa la niebla o más oscuro que la noche misma. Los ojos de lobo no funcionaban nunca. Pero estoy seguro de que había algo más— acotó el mayor también dubitativo.

—Pero dijiste que eran unos pocos _Caminantes_ — refutó Deucalion sin comprender.

—¡Lo sé! Esos no eran _Caminantes_. No eran nada, no tenían forma, era sólo el viento… o la bruma. Tal vez sombras. Sólo habíamos unos pocos de nosotros. No había más olores.

El lobo-Demonio decidió no preguntar más al ver su confusión, si bien se quedaba con decenas de dudas. Tal como lo graficaban ni siquiera parecía un Purgatorio o un Infierno. Bueno, él no sabía a dónde iban las personas al morir, menos los lobos, pero estaba seguro de que no era un lugar tan aterrador como ese ¿Y si no era el otro lado realmente? ¿Y si era algo más que sólo el mundo de los muertos? Después de todo, según su creencia cuando se moría se reencarnaba nuevamente en poco tiempo y algunos de los _Caminantes_ habían pasado demasiado tiempo muertos como para poder regresar así como si nada en el viejo cuerpo que habían tenido.

¿Cómo decirles que había escavado sus tumbas y no había hallado nada más que polvo negro y una tablilla con un extraño símbolo? Tal vez debería haberle entregado esas cosas a Deaton desde el principio, pero nunca había podido confiar en él y tenía cierto escozor en que el Druida le mintiese o destruyera las pruebas. Tal vez ahora que Scott sabía que estaba de regreso en Beacon Hills las cosas podrían serle un poco favorables con el Druida… o tal vez debería torcer la postura y buscar ayuda en otra parte, una que le era renuente.

—¿Y si para evitar regresar al “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ” debiesen trabajar con la bruja de Jennifer?

—No quiero aliarme a ella —respondió tajante la loba a su líder y, de pronto y para su sorpresa, sonrió de un modo maquiavélico— Podríamos aprovechar que hay muchos que están ansiosos por deshacerse de ellas— propuso en referencia a la manada de las otras noches.

—¿No lo has entendido todavía, Kali? Si matas a Jennifer o a Loraley, todos ustedes van a desaparecer más rápido que polvo de cenizas. Deaton dijo que el ritual no estaba completo. Podrían desaparecer en cualquier instante.

—¿¡Entonces qué hacemos?!— inquirieron los gemelos nerviosos, de un modo mimético que siempre le había gustado al lobo verde.

—Agarrar el toro por las astas. O domarlo. Manipularlo del mismo modo que Peter Hale planea hacer— respondió Deucalion con una expresión maquiavélica, sonrisa incluida, que erizó la piel de los gemelos.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—¡Estas revistas apestan! ¡¿Por qué nadie compra cosas decentes en esta casa?!— se quejó Garrett sacudiendo una de las revistas de Allison, de esas exclusiva para chicas adolescentes.

—Agradece que al menos puedes leer— manifestó indiferente Allison pintándose las uñas, en referencia a que ya no estaba en el otro lado, el oscuro y tenebroso.

Y en realidad no era tanto indiferencia, sino más bien cansancio. El rubio no dejaba de quejarse como crío mañoso de cinco años de que estaba aburrido y detractando cada cosa que leía en esas revistas o veía en la tele. No era la única cansada de él y sus berrinches, tampoco la única que deseaba encintarle la boca. Garrett resopló molesto y le lanzó con la revista, dando justo en su cabeza y haciendo que se pintase los dedos. Ella se giró molesta y él le sonrió con falsa inocencia, olvidado ya del peligro que la cazadora había representado del otro lado.

Violet negó con la cabeza y volvió a su lectura, dejando a los otros dos resolver sus problemas. Cuando habían llegado, Jennifer les había asegurado que podrían salir a la calle tranquilamente, puesto que no eran vampiros de novelas adolescentes ni nada por el estilo, cosa que le había tranquilizado porque su novio no era un chico que pudiera vivir encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Sin embargo, debido a la persecución que habían sufrido por parte de todos los lobos habidos y por haber en Beacon Hills, ahora Kate les había negado toda salida al exterior.

—Yo también estoy un poco cansado de esto ¿Cuánto creen que debamos pasar encerrados?— esgrimió Matt observando fijo el tablero de ajedrez.

—Yo lo estaría si tuviera que jugar una y otra vez contra Loraley ¿Qué, cuántas llevas ganadas?— inquirió peleador el rubio al otro chico, mirando malicioso a la Druida.

—Sólo llevo dos de más. Y tengo suerte de que Loraley me siga con los juegos. Pero sean cartas, ajedrez… La monotonía cansa. Si bien antes de que llegaran podía salir y no quería. Tal vez es eso del encierro obligatorio ¿No? ¿Qué habías leído de eso?

—¿En qué revista estaba eso?— inquirió Garrett empezando a buscar de entre el montón que había revoleado hacia todas partes.

—A mi me encantaría ir de compras ¡Cómo extraño eso! ¿Te imaginas unos hermosos vestidos para una fiesta de fin de curso?— preguntó Violet entusiasmada a Allison.

—¡Y un par de zapatos de taco alto!— apuntó la cazadora con la misma emoción de quinceañera.

—Definitivamente yo necesito los tacones más que tú— determinó la morena y ambas rieron.

—Todavía falta para que termine el semestre— les recordó Loraley, mirándolas igual que el rubio sin entender por qué tanta emoción por una simple fiesta.

—Ni siquiera van al instituto como para pensar en un baile— la peleó malicioso Garrett, recibiendo una revista por la cabeza de parte de su novia y una mirada molesta.

Él sólo le sonrió y volvió a la suyo. Ella suspiró molesta susurrando las mismas frases que el rubio le conocía cada vez que peleaban, que cómo había terminado al lado suyo. Allison negó con la cabeza y volvió a sus uñas. Sin embargo, un golpe enérgico en la puerta de entrada los sobresaltó a todos. La cazadora se ensució peor los dedos porque el frasco resbaló entre sus manos y le cayó pintura hasta en la ropa, Matt cayó del sillón, Loraley se atragantó con los pochoclos (si Jennifer estuviese ya se habría jactado de que eso le pasaba por jugar con la comida, aventándola al aire e intentando atraparla), Garrett se levantó como resorte y Violet quedó figurativamente petrificada en su asiento.

Otros golpes más. Se miraron nerviosos y Matt señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta, diciendo con señas que tenían que abrir. Loraley entornó los ojos y resopló resignada, agarrando unas cuchillas sai que estaban en la mesa antes de dirigirse a la puerta. En la entrada, otra vez los golpes, ahora más insistentes. Tragó en seco y se decidió a abrir rápido, empuñando su daga en el aire. Detrás de ella, Garrett tenía lista la lanza que solía utilizar para matar criaturas sobrenaturales antes de morir, la que a Kate le había costado mucho recuperar, así como el collar con alambre de corte térmico que Violet agitaba en el aire como si fuera un yo-yo. Matt había optado por tomar prestada la espada de titanio que había pertenecido a los Argent por generaciones y Allison completaba el grupo con su ballesta lista para disparar.

No obstante, la cara de terror del cartero y cómo hizo volar papeles en el aire eran la respuesta clara del miedo que podían generar cuando se lo proponían. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí girándose apenas, mientras el extraño se mantuvo estático, casi sin respirar. Loraley bajó enseguida el arma y sonrió falsamente. Los otros chicos la imitaron y también sonrieron lo más creíble que pudieron, arrojando las armas hacia un costado e ignorando que una flecha había ido a volar por los aires.

—Son juguetes. Ya sabe, para Halloween. Siempre… Preferimos prepararnos con anticipación y creíamos que era nuestra tía. Ya sabe, eso de atacarla por sorpresa y esas cosas— intentó explicar la Druida ligeramente nerviosa, casi atropellándose con las palabras.

—¿Se preparan para asaltar una tienda de dulces?— inquirió sarcástico el hombre, todavía un poco asustado, recogiendo todos los papeles.

Los chicos rieron en respuesta. Una risa bastante falsa, diría Jennifer. Aguardaron a que el cartero arreglara sus papeles y terminara de buscar uno, al parecer el que lo había traído.

—¿Lubna Calcavecchia?— inquirió el hombre, dejando atónita a Loraley.

Los chicos la miraron enseguida, percatándose del cambio en sus latidos y la respiración entrecortada. Garrett se movió enseguida a buscar algunas de las armas que habían volado por los aires y su novia retrocedió varios pasos hacia adentro, hasta donde pudiera estar protegida por él. 

—Vivimos en un bloque de departamentos ¿No tenemos lockers donde el cartero deposita las cartas?— inquirió recelosa la cazadora, estirando su mano hacia atrás para recibir un arma de parte del rubio.

—No éstas. Las “O.L.” se entregan en mano ¿Entonces no está aquí Lubna Calcavecchia? Tendría que estarlo según lar órdenes que dejaron hace trece años.

—¿Órdenes?

—¿Qué son las “O.L.”?— inquirió Allison al mismo tiempo que la morena.

—Cartas del olvido —explicó Matt adelantándose al extraño y lo miró serio antes de hacer un movimiento con sus manos para que los chicos bajaran sus armas señalando las mismas con la mirada— Una persona las deja con instrucciones de dónde, a quién y cómo deben ser entregadas. Llevan años guardadas. Se las envía hacia el futuro, por eso se llaman del olvido. También se pueden guardar cajas de esa manera.

—¿Entonces nadie nos ha rastreado?— inquirió Violet un poco más tranquila.

—No. Yo soy Lubna Calcavecchia— respondió seria Loraley, mirando fijo al extraño.

Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos, Allison preocupada. En cambio, el cartero la miró serio, observó la carta, leyó de nuevo una parte de las instrucciones donde describía el tatuaje que tenía que tener la muchacha y dónde y le mostró receloso el dibujo. Ella se subió apenas la remera mostrando su símbolo y el hombre pareció convencido. Le dio el tablero para que firmara y le entregó la carta, saludó con un gesto y se retiró. Allison fue la que se movió y cerró la puerta, depositando después una mano en el hombro de su amiga y ofreciéndole una sonrisa apenada.

—¿Lubna?— inquirió Matt impresionado, tal vez un pisque incrédulo, a la vez que Garrett robó la carta de la muchacha.

—Es un nombre bonito ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?— inquirió prepotente Allison, a la defensiva, mostrando sus dientes como si la estuvieran atacando a ella.

—Primero, no saltes por cualquier cosa ¿Estamos? Segundo, sólo me causó curiosidad porque Loraley nunca lo mencionó— esgrimió tajante el otro chico, confrontándola con la mirada.

—Allison, cálmate —ordenó firme la Druida, mirándola fijo y con una ceja levantada hasta que la cazadora cedió— No es algo que me guste mencionar. Tampoco lo veo relevante. Detesto el nombre y todo lo que me relacione con los Calcavecchia. Ya les comenté en una ocasión algo de eso.

En efecto, lo había hecho, cuando les había explicado por qué prefería ser llamada Blake, como Jennifer. Lo que nunca había explicado bien era el por qué de su odio y sus problemas con su familia, sólo Allison lo sabía, se lo había contado durante todos esos largos años que habían convivido encerradas en el sueño profundo de los arcoíris. Y Allison había amado el nombre desde el primer instante, a diferencia de todas las personas que lo habían escuchado y la habían repudiado o sentido recelo hacia ella.

—No es un feo nombre— manifestaron convencidos al mismo tiempo el chico y Violet, mirándose sorprendidos por su coro no programado.

—Es un nombre peculiar. Suena a “lobo” y “luna” al mismo tiempo, casi como un juego de palabras. Como verán no es un nombre apreciado por Calcavecchias. Podría serlo para Druidas de otros clanes, pero los de mi clan no compartían ningún lazo con los lobos. De hecho, los cazábamos… a cualquier criatura sobrenatural. Bueno, yo no, los Calcavecchia— confesó para sorpresa de los otros.

—¿Por qué te dejarían algo aquí? Nadie en Beacon Hills sabe que eres una Calcavecchia— manifestó contrariada Allison, intentando desviar el tema que su amiga estaba comenzando a ventilar, secretos contados alrededor de los arcoíris, en parte también intentando que nadie la juzgue.

—De hecho, nadie sabía de mi existencia fuera de Inglaterra hace trece años— remarcó también confundida la muchacha.

—Tal vez un adivino. O una Banshee.

—¿Qué hay de la bruja esa de tu familia? La loca innombrable— acotó Violet secundando las propuestas del antiguo manipulador del Kanima, apuntando sobre la data que en un desliz les había revelado la chica.

—¿Greta? Esa mujer debe llevar más de cincuenta años muerta, si no es que más. Ni siquiera sé cuándo murió. O cuánto vivió. Tampoco es que haya pasado mucho tiempo aquí, sólo sé que estuvo de paso. Además, dudo que le dejara algo a alguien— respondió incrédula, en parte un poco asqueada de nombrar a un muerto que durante generaciones había sido temido por su clan.

—En verdad no te dejó nada— esgrimió Garrett entrando de nuevo en la sala y mostrándoles un papel en blanco, luego de darle mil vueltas a la carta y hasta intentar leerla en el balcón a través de la claridad del sol.

Los chicos se acercaron a él y se pasaron el papel uno a uno, corroborando que estaba totalmente en blanco. Violet agarró el sobre y lo husmeó por dentro, hallándolo también en blanco, y luego verificó lo escrito en la parte del destinatario y del remitente.

—Tal vez la persona quería que investigaras sobre ella. Y esto reforzaría la teoría del adivino— apuntó ahora convencida, señalándole el nombre que figuraba en el sobre como remitente.

—Genim O’Brien. La familia O’Brien también ha vivido durante centurias en Inglaterra, pero no estoy segura de que estuvieran relacionados con los Druidas. Y si mal no recuerdo, creo que tenían algún tipo de relación con las Banshee.

—¿Estás segura de no ser una Banshee en realidad? ¿No decías que siempre te confunden con una?— inquirió Garrett ganándose un cojín por la cabeza que la muchacha agarró antes de encaminarse hacia el sillón para ignorarlo.

—¿Una Banshee podría tener también el poder de la adivinación?— pidió Allison tomando asiento a su lado.

—Pues tu amiga al parecer sí. Aunque nunca había escuchado que las Banshee pudieran adivinar.

—Es por Peter. Él la mordió y despertó sus poderes. Él dijo que fue su mordida lo que aceleró ese poder, que no iba a despertar por sí solo— recordó la cazadora, una sonrisa nostálgica adornaba su rostro al pensar en la que había sido una vez su mejor amiga.

—¿Entonces qué? Sólo tenemos un ridículo nombre de una extraña y un papel en blanco ¿Y si sólo es una broma? ¿Antrax? Qué se yo— esgrimió el rubio arrojándose en el otro sofá, disgustado con la incertidumbre.

—Es una Druida. Su nombre lo dice… pero el apellido no concuerda. Las Banshee son familiares de las Fae y éstas no son apreciadas por los Druidas. Las Fae no son apreciadas por nadie en realidad— explicó Loraley confundida.

—¿Fae? ¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Existen las Hadas?— indagó Matt en consecutivo a Violet, ambos igual de escépticos.

—No son Hadas. Se los llama Fae, es un término más genérico. Tienes que tener cuidado en cómo hablas de ellos. Se ofenden con facilidad y pueden ser terribles. Por eso no le agradan a nadie.

—Si es Druida o tiene alguna relación con ellos, Jen va a saberlo ¿Cierto? Ella sabrá dónde averiguar— aseguró convencida Allison, procediendo a colocar la carta en el sobre.

—Como sea. Yo sólo sé que casi muero de un infarto. Una muerte más dulce de la que recibí la primera vez —ironizó la morena y, de repente, suspiró, exudando cierto olor a tristeza, cayendo recién en la cuenta— Irónico ¿No? Ahora estoy viviendo bajo el mismo techo que la mujer que me mató. Cuando era chica, a veces bromeaba que un día terminaría bajo el mismo techo que mi asesino… Sólo era una broma— acotó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Kate no podía controlarse muy bien, por lo que me contaron. Estaba convirtiéndose en una Were-Jaguar. Si bien siempre fue un pisque descontrolada. Es… Creí que habías hablado con ella— pronunció Allison, contrariada por demás con su tía.

—Lo hice. Ambos lo hicimos. “ _Estamos todos en el mismo barco ahora_ ”, eso fue lo que nos dijo. Y tal vez fueron las palabras bonitas que utilizó las que nos convencieron de momento.

—Parecía sincera— acotó Garrett a la respuesta de su novia, con el semblante desanimado como ella.

—Igual es lo único que tenemos —pronunció tajante Matt mirando por la ventana e inspiró profundo llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco.

Le gustaba hacerlo. Le hacía recordar que estaba vivo. “ _Estamos todos en el mismo barco ahora_ ”, repitió mentalmente. Las cosas no paraban de ser irónicas. No había estado al tanto de las criaturas sobrenaturales que habitaban Beacon Hills hasta que se había cruzado con el Kanima, pero aun con los “ojos abiertos” a esa nueva realidad nunca se le había cruzado por la mente una situación como la que estaba viviendo, ser un _Caminante_ en una manada repleta de criaturas extrañas.

—Cuando me acuesto, al principio me cuesta dormir. Tengo miedo de que Kate aparezca con sus Berserkers y nos despedace, a pesar de su sonrisa amable y de que cuando nos levantamos ella ya nos tiene preparado el desayuno. Jennifer dice que ya no puede crearlos ¿Es así, Loraley?— inquirió preocupado el rubio luego de un extenso silencio.

—No puede hacerlo, tenemos pruebas de ello. Pero tendrías que haber estado los primeros días para escuchar las peleas que tenían las dos por el tema de los Berserkers— contó Allison adelantándose a su amiga, riéndose al recordar esas escenas.

—¿Por qué lo hacen? Protegernos. No somos familia. No tenemos nada en común, tampoco algo que ellas necesiten de nosotros o dinero para pagarles por protección. Entonces ¿Por qué?— cuestionó la morena sin poder encontrarle la vuelta a todo eso.

—No es que se sientan responsables en sí, pero… En alguna manera es así. Es decir, ellas nos trajeron. Bueno, Jen lo hizo, pero… Todos estamos solos y somos perseguidos. Creo que en eso está la respuesta— expresó la cazadora confundida y confundiendo más a los chicos, ya que en parte no tenía idea de lo que estaba balbuceando.

—¿Loraley?— pidió Matt al sentir el cambio en sus latidos.

Ella lo miró por inercia, con todas las miradas ahora puestas sobre ella, y desvió enseguida la mirada. Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a jugar con una de las flechas, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos, pensando cómo explicarles lo que tenía que informarles por obligación. Estaba segura de que no lo iban a tomar bien. Observó hacia la puerta, calculando la distancia que tenía desde el sillón por si necesitaba escapar, y justo recayó en algo que no había visto antes, una fotografía vieja en un portarretrato. Era en blanco y negro. Agudizó los ojos, rotando éstos al azul bestia que le permitían una mejor visión, y visualizó de qué se trataba, era una Kate mucho más joven con un joven parecido a ella y una mujer más grande.

—¿Cómo consiguió Kate este departamento?— inquirió recelosa a la cazadora.

—Es de la familia. Tenemos decenas de casas y cabañas, departamentos, tres penthouses, creo que cuatro granjas, dos mansiones, ranchos y varios galpones a lo largo del mundo. No sé mucho sobre eso, papá se encargaba de esas cosas— respondió tranquila, sin ningún intento de soberbia a pesar de que para muchos podría parecer que hacía gala de sus posesiones, dejando pasmados a los otros tres chicos con la data.

—Si eran tantos ¿Por qué parece que sólo existieron ustedes?

—No lo sé. Creo que fue antes de que yo naciera. Mi papá y mi tía no me explicaron mucho, pero creo que algo separó a todos, aunque mi papá nunca dejó de hacer tratos o verse con ellos, dicho de alguna manera. Cuando era niña, mi mamá a veces me contaba sobre ciertos familiares. Además, los Argent no son los únicos en el mundo. Todos los cazadores son, de alguna manera, familia, camaradas persiguiendo un mismo objetivo, con un mismo enemigo hasta la muerte. He llegado a tener tíos y primos sin la misma sangre, muchos de ellos no los volví a ver nunca más, lo que sucedía mayormente cuando nos mudábamos de un sitio a otro— explicó lo mejor que pudo a la Druida.

—¡¿Entonces no son sólo los Druidas?! ¡¿Cuántas personas hay tras nosotros?!— inquirió asustado el antiguo manipulador del Kanima.

—Si fuera yo, le tendría más miedo a los cazadores que a los Druidas— sentenció convencida Allison, asustando un poco más a los chicos.

—Yo le tendría miedo a todos por igual. Son _Caminantes_ , aberraciones tanto para los Druidas como para los cazadores, peor que todas las demás criaturas sobrenaturales. Todos van a unirse contra nosotros cuando descubran la otra parte de este asunto del bosque —confesó la joven bruja mirándolos con una expresión angustiada y suspiró, entornando los ojos por inercia— No sé si debería decírselos. A diferencia de Jen, creo que esto podría desestabilizarlos más y Kate no quiere que les provoquemos más conflicto mental…

—Sólo dilo— exigió Garrett exasperado por las vueltas que la chica estaba dando.

—Bien. El ritual no está completo. No están vivos, pero tampoco del todo muertos. Jen no sabe cómo trajo a Ally, la primer _Caminante_ , no recuerda nada de lo que pasó en parte porque estaba muy agotada. Tampoco tiene idea de qué sucedió en el bosque maldito y por qué salieron todos ustedes. El plan no era traerlos— explicó seria, tajante, concisa, de un modo que podría parecer frío.

—Quieres decir…

—¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?— pidió Matt interrumpiendo al rubio.

—¿Qué ocurrió en verdad… para que entraras en el bosque maldito a buscar a Allison y protegernos de ella? Porque nos querías proteger ¿Cierto?— pidió la morena, la misma expresión angustiante que los otros dos.

—Siempre voy a proteger a todo el que lo necesite, en la medida en que pueda hacerlo. Estaban necesitados, entonces intenté protegerlos. Atacaba a Ally porque era la única manera de volverla “humana”, racional… Por decirlo de algún modo, dormir a la bestia. No quería, pero era la única manera de hacerlo. Cómo llegue al bosque neblinoso es… complicado de entender. He estado allí algunas veces, la primera siendo niña. No quiero pensar en el por qué puedo hacerlo porque sé que no me va a gustar la respuesta. Eso sí, no controlo a voluntad el “traslado” hacia el bosque, son los otros los que me llevan hasta ahí. Jen cree que podría ser que algo energético ocurre en ese momento, algo relacionado con la muerte. Podría ser una Banshee abriendo una comunicación con los muertos o con otra Banshee, un Hellhound acarreando un muerto en específico hacia un centro energético importante como ser el Nemeton o el “ _Tine dubh_ ”, hay muchos sitios más en el mundo, una Darach manipulando el velo… Muchas opciones, ninguna posible de verificar.

—Jen manipuló el velo para traerme.

—Lo hizo cuando caí en coma. Eso fue mucho después de tomar contacto contigo. En todo caso la rara eres tú, si lo analizo bien. Tú eras mi “visa de transporte” hacia el bosque maldito. Nunca antes pude entrar con tanta facilidad, entrar y salir casi todos los días… hasta que me atrajiste al bosque.

—¿Qué hay de Jen? ¿No estuvo ella en el bosque maldito? Es una Darach, bien podría haber hecho algo sin darse cuenta— apuntó Violet convencida de su teoría.

—Jen nunca pisó el bosque neblinoso. Si hay algo que aprendí de mi clan es que no puedes matar a un Darach fácilmente. Es como un Nogitsune, puedes derrotarlo, pero no destruirlo. Lo más seguro, si realmente quieres deshacerte de un Darach, es quemar su cuerpo, aunque parezca que ya está muerto. Y no te retires de la escena hasta que no veas su cuerpo reducido a cenizas. Una vez que esto ocurre, debes rociar todo el terreno donde ardió con azufre, agua salinizada, plata, limaduras de hierro y serbal, un polvo hecho con la misma cantidad de hojas y de frutos (obligatoria y previamente secados al sol). Además, debes colocar una varilla de cobre en cada una de las puntas formando un cuadrado. Obviamente nadie hizo eso con Jen y su mente estuvo en algún lugar oscuro hasta que su cuerpo pudo regenerarse. No lo hizo sola, indudablemente.

»Tenía poder, pero no el suficiente. El poder del Nemeton la curó cuando ella era una Druida, después se hizo Darach, pero nunca tuvo el entrenamiento correcto ni conocía las formas para regenerar su cuerpo. Sabía poco y nada de los poderes de los Darach. Entonces, en algún lugar su mente cruzó con la mía. Tal vez yo estuve en el “ _Tine dubh_ ” en ese momento, aunque me prohibieron toda la vida rondar por ahí, nunca voy a admitir esa parte. Y ya se los dije, tengo una compulsión a ayudar a las personas cuando lo necesitan. No pienso en el por qué están en peligro y si se merecen algo de lo que están pasando, de modo que casi siempre acabo ayudando a los “malos”. Y así llegué hasta Jen, ella pidió ayuda, yo le di mi poder, que lo utilizara como energía para regenerarse. También actué como un canal, absorbí otras energías (sin matar a nadie) para que pudiera curarse porque mi energía no era suficiente, obviamente.

»Nunca había ayudado a nadie a regenerarse completamente, curarse las heridas destructivas de un Alfa, enviar energía a través de la distancia… Tampoco creía que fuera posible, pero lo intenté. No sé si en alguna Bitácora de los Calcavecchia está escrito algo sobre eso. Síntesis, generé un lazo con Jen sin saberlo. Estamos unidas, tal vez hasta la muerte, tal vez sólo unos años. Si algo me pasa, le afectará a ella hasta el grado de… tal vez la muerte. A la inversa es igual…

—¡¿O sea que podrías morir por su culpa?!¡Lori, la manada de Derek y los Alfas quieren matarla! ¡¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?!— amonestó Allison abrumada, preocupada sólo por su amiga.

—Porque ahí está el problema. Si alguna de las dos muere, ustedes también lo harán— confesó la Druida culposa, en modo alguno jactanciosa, sobresaltando a los cuatro _Caminantes_.

—¿Cómo…?— gesticuló Garrett sin palabras para continuar, el único que fue capaz de balbucear algo.

—Jen no estaba en perfectas condiciones cuando Ally me encerró en sus sueños dentro del bosque. Ya no pude salir y Jen estaba sintiendo los efectos. No sé si estaba muriendo o siendo transportada al bosque maldito, ni ella lo sabe. Estaba demasiado débil y no tenía el poder para traer a Ally, pero era la única manera para que yo volviera, necesitaba mantenerme con vida o ella moriría. Y al realizar el ritual, o lo que sea que hizo, perdió incluso más poder. No miente cuando dice no saber cómo realizó el ritual para traer a Ally. Lo único seguro es que no sacrificó a ningún inocente, a nadie en absoluto. Por eso, si algo nos pasa a alguna de las dos, le pasará a Ally. No sabemos, pero lo más probable es que también pueda ocurrirle a ustedes. Por lo que Jen dedujo, dependen de nuestra energía para mantenerse aquí hasta que se realice el ritual. No sabemos si lo haremos.

 »Lo más probable es que cuando lo intentemos, las otras manadas traten de matarnos para impedirlo… O tal vez hacernos lo que sea que le hicieron a Peter Hale para sacarlo del combate. Matar a alguien no es lo mío, pero lo he pensado si es necesario para mantener a Ally. Tampoco estaría tranquila con que ustedes regresen al bosque neblinoso, sé de sobra que es peor que un infierno. Jen no quiere realizar el ritual porque no está segura de que funcione y no sabe qué ritual de sacrificio debería utilizar, además de que no tiene la fuerza para realizarlo siendo ustedes a quienes queremos resucitar y porque el lazo está vigente. Mi poder es inestable y eso podría arruinar el ritual, incluso encerrarlos a ustedes en el bosque para siempre.

—¿Ustedes también serán encerradas?— inquirió Matt, tragando con dificultad un nudo ante el terror de regresar allí.

—No lo sé. No creo que el bosque pueda encerrarme para siempre, a menos que alguien me encierre en un sueño profundo. Jen nunca estuvo ahí y no creo que lo vaya a estar. Esto es más intuición que otra cosa, no tengo la más remota idea.

—¿Qué es el bosque? ¿Por qué fuimos a parar ahí?— pidió a su vez la morena.

—¡Sólo soy una Druida! ¡No sé nada sobre el bosque! Si lo supiera, se los habría dicho. Ni siquiera Jen sabe qué es. En todos sus años nunca escuchó de un lugar así. Creo que sólo los Calcavecchia saben sobre él y no dirán una palabra.

—Antes hablaste del Nogitsune ¿Se necesita del mismo ritual?— inquirió nerviosa la cazadora, sin saber siquiera cómo la habrían derrotado sus amigos.

—No. Dije que es difícil de matar como un Nogitsune. Para el Nogitsune necesitas destruir el recipiente en el que habita y encerrar su alma en algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para inhabilitar su poder, lo más probable es que necesites de un árbol mágico, especial para los Druidas. Tenemos trece árboles, el roble en preferencia para mí, pero la mayoría suele preferir fresnos. El Nogitsune es un espíritu, un Darach nace con un cuerpo humano, no puedes destruir algo que no tiene cuerpo.

—Entonces no puedes destruir a un Nogitsune ¿Y a un Darach? ¿Funciona esa técnica que dices?— cuestionó Matt, adelantándose a lo que fuera a preguntar o decir Garrett.

—Depende del Darach, de la fuerza que manipuló en vida, los poderes que aprendió. Funcionaría con Jen, funcionó con varios de mi clan. Mi gente dice que es efectivo, yo prefiero dudar.

—¿Y Kate? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo eso?— pidió el rubio apresurado, tapándole la boca a su novia para que no lo interrumpiera ella también.

—Encontramos a Kate por casualidad. Estaba herida y no sanaba, pero se mantenía en pie, demostraba una fuerza increíble. Olía especial y nos reconoció como Druidas al instante, también dijo que sólo un Druida podría curar sus heridas, que una vez uno lo hizo. Jen estaba asombrada por la criatura sobrenatural que habíamos encontrado, dijo que era muy especial y ninguna de las dos habíamos visto nunca una Were-Jaguar, de modo que Jen la curó a cambio de protección. Estaba muy débil, pero curar a Kate no resultó difícil, sólo tenía un tipo raro de acónito en ella y la curamos con brebajes. Creo que Kate quería dejarnos, pero cuando supo que su sobrina tomaba contacto conmigo desde el otro lado, optó por quedarse. Diría que la protección de Kate es más sincera, sus sentimientos huelen reales. Y si bien Jen está obligada a mantenernos, me gusta pensar que lo hace por cosa de manadas. No sé ustedes.

—A Kate siempre se le dio bien la manipulación— esgrimió casi tajante la cazadora, sintiendo más preferencia por las palabras de su amiga que las de ella.

Los otros no sabían qué pensar ¿Una persona podía fingir cariño de ese modo? O tal vez sólo era eso que Loraley llamaba “cosas de manada”: intercambio, protección, curación… y que todos estaban en la lista negra.


	10. La verdadera Talia Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas de antemano si a alguien le agradaba el personaje de Talia. Sinceramente, nunca me agradó. Desde la primera vez que apareció (no recuerdo si fue ella o que hablaban sobre ella), me produjo resquemor y como cierta repulsión.  
> Otro punto, algunas cosas que Deucalion dice fueron extraídas de la serie, así como en todos los capítulos hay reminiscencias o alusión a distintas escenas y fragmentos de la serie misma. Y sí, me rompí el alma buscando hasta lo mínimo intentando que la obra quedase plasmada como una 5° temporada alternativa.

** Capítulo X: ** **La verdadera Talia Hale**

 

Peter bajó del desván con un nuevo libro entre sus manos. Cora lo observó caminar sin ver el camino, los ojos fijos en la intrigante lectura, recordándole al hombre que antaño hábilmente sorteaba sus juguetes regados por toda la casa y a ellos mismos sin prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera su nuevo libro. A veces esa misma “indiferencia” los había llevado a ponerle trampas en el camino, siempre preparados para verlo estrellarse en el suelo… lo que nunca sucedió. A sus infantiles ojos, Peter era un experto en el “entrenamiento ninja”.  Se movió del marco de la puerta de la cocina y se encaminó hacia el hombre, sentándose al lado de donde él estaba de pie, la mirada ahora fija en las masitas de “Café Daehler”, eligiendo como siempre sus favoritas.

Malia, Jackson, Erica y Liam preferían las masas de “Boulangerie M.M.”, decían que eran más ricas, pero su tío no compartía la misma idea. Recordaba ligeramente las compras “de paso” en esa cafetería. A Peter le encantaba llenarles el estómago con esas masitas y Laura era la primera en secundarlo. A veces había llegado a creer que su tío le había generado un vicio a su hermana, tal como su madre aseguraba, puesto que si Peter pasaba más de dos semanas sin llevarlos o traer algo de allí, ella le parloteaba durante una hora hasta que él cedía.

El Hale mayor optó por la última, seleccionando a propósito la última que quedaba de las que a Isaac le gustaban (por pura maldad) y la colocó en el plato que Lydia le alcanzó para que no terminara haciendo mugre por todos lados, lo último que deseaba la chica eran ver ratas rondando por allí, y se dispuso a retirarse de vuelta a su “guarida”. Sin embargo, Cora fue más veloz y lo jaló para que cayera sentado en el sofá, a su lado. Peter apretó los dientes molesto y entornó los ojos, dando una profunda inspiración para controlarse, pero no pudo evitar una mirada asesina que amedrentó un poco a Liam. Cora lo ignoró, su mirada centrada hacia algún punto equidistante, sin quitar todavía la mano con la que lo había jalado, arrugando ligeramente su camiseta. Chris y Derek mantuvieron la mirada fija en ellos, atentos a los movimientos del lobo mayor.

—¿Crees que mamá habría querido volver? Lo estuve pensando, pero… Estaría en contra ¿Cierto?— inquirió para alivio de su tío, que no era un hombre paciente, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo porque sabía que estaba cansado de sus preguntas sobre ese tema.

—Según los análisis, no habrá nuevos _Caminantes_ por el momento. De hecho, es probable que no haya más, Cora— confesó Derek adelantándose a lo que fuera a replicar su tío, cansado también con ese asunto y decidido a exponer lo que él mismo había pedido que no se informara a su hermana, pero ya tenía que ponerle un freno a todo eso.

— _Y al parecer, los indicios apuntan a que sólo volverán aquellos relacionados a los “tres chicos del Nemeton”_ —acotó Lydia leyendo uno de los papeles que Chris tenía en el escritorio, haciendo comillas ante el nombre y sonrió con cierta malicia— Me siento feliz de no estar rotulada con un nombre tan… Mejor dicho, de no estar enlistada en algo que suena a locos— expresó luego de buscar las palabras correctas, moviendo sus manos al compás de sus dichos.

La misma diversión en su rostro que aquella vez en los pasillos del instituto cuando Stiles, Allison y Scott habían confesado los problemas que estaban teniendo a causa del ritual con el hielo, al sentirse por primera vez la única normal del grupo. Stiles la miró ofendido y ella mantuvo su sonrisa con más énfasis. Chris le sonrió paternal, con una de esas miradas cariñosas que siempre tuvo para Allison y que solía regalarle a ella cuando tenía algún problema y se quedaba a dormir en la casa de los Argent, y le acarició los cabellos. Lydia se giró a él y le sonrió de un modo cariñoso, sincero. Scott, el otro aludido, la ignoró, procediendo a moverse desde donde estaba sentado a los pies de las pizarras y dejándose caer en el sillón en frente de Peter.

—Estuvimos una vez en contacto con Laura. Bueno, ya estaba muerta, pero…— recordó de pronto Stiles, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, la mente en aquel cadáver que Derek había enterrado a un costado de su casa.

—¿Dónde fue eso?— pidió sorprendida Cora, girándose hacia el humano.

—¿Cómo era Talia?— inquirió Scott tomando a todo el mundo por sorpresa e interrumpiendo la posible respuesta del hiperactivo Stilinski.

La mirada en el suelo, las manos cruzadas, la misma expresión de perro apaleado que venía mostrando de manera cada vez más seguida desde que habían visto a Allison por primera vez luego de su muerte. No estaba seguro de preguntar sobre eso, Stiles probablemente le regañaría por haberlo hecho, pero esa pregunta había rondado muchas noches en su cabeza y no estaba durmiendo bien. Otra vez no lo estaba haciendo.

Derek desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y suspiró, sin saber qué responder. Peter ya estaba hastiado de escuchar sobre su hermana, pero trató de mantener la postura seria, poniendo de nuevo una expresión desquiciada sin proponérselo, mirando fijo al joven Alfa. Liam lo miró preocupado y luego a Stiles, todavía desconfiado de que el lobo estaba recuperado.

—Deaton… Deaton me contó un poco sobre ella— consiguió pronunciar.

—Pero como siempre, fue peor ¿Cierto?— inquirió Chris, obteniendo un hondo suspiro como respuesta.

—¿Qué dijo Deaton?— pidió curioso Derek, girándose a verlo.

—La mostró cariñosa… pero imparcial. Es que… Había un dejo de algo más en su silencio. Hay cosas que no dijo. No mintió, pero… Se sentía algo.

—Yo no la conocí muy bien. De hecho, era bastante joven la última vez que la vi. Siempre estaba seria, mostrando un porte rígido frente a los que no pertenecían a su manada, resultando tan vez un poco atemorizante. Pero era muy cariñosa con los suyos. Daba todo por su manada, al igual que tú lo haces— explicó Chris de manera escueta.

—No sé si estoy haciendo bien esto. Ni siquiera sé si nací para esto. Me pregunto qué hubiera hecho ella con todo esto… Seguro que habría sabido qué hacer desde el primer día. Lo entendería todo de la profecía.

—Yo creo que lo haces mejor que ella. Había algo en Talia que nunca me terminó de gustar— confesó Chris a pesar de que Derek se hallaba en la sala, recibiendo una mirada entre sorprendida y angustiada por parte del muchacho.

—Tú  le tenías miedo. Eso es todo —refutó sarcástico Peter riéndose, una parte de sí podía recordar los nervios que sentía en el Chris del pasado cada vez que su hermana rondaba cerca de ellos— Talia no era cariñosa con nadie fuera de la familia. Era frívola, autoritaria, sobre-exigente. Su manada eran los Hale y nadie más. Jamás ayudaría a una persona, humana o criatura sobrenatural, que estuviera en peligro…

—¡Eso no es verdad!— contradijo molesto su sobrino, los colmillos afuera, respirando ira.

—Lo siento, querido sobrino, pero tu madre era engreída. Nunca escuchaba opiniones de nadie…

—¡A ti no te escucharía!

—¡Por Dios, Derek! ¡Ni siquiera Patrick tenía voz ni voto allí y era su esposo! Beta o no, no puedes tratar a tu pareja de esa manera.

—Tú no puedes hablar. No hiciste algo mejor que mi madre como Alfa— reprochó el joven lobo, pero no gritó, relajados sus humos un poco ante la mención de su padre.

Tal vez algunas cosas eran ciertas, pero su madre sabía lo que hacía. Siempre había protegido a la manada, nunca le había dado la espalda ni siquiera a Peter, creyendo ilusoriamente que su hermano iba a cambiar un día, que podría sentar cabeza como ella lo había hecho, siempre lo decía. Tal vez había sido un poco “sobre-exigente”, pero lo hacía por el bien de ellos, su tío y él necesitaban crecer mentalmente para ser capaces de afrontar cosas como las que efectivamente habían acaecido después… Y lo único que consiguió fue la risa burlona del mayor.

—Si tratas de comparar a un Alfa con mi locura, hasta Deucalion sería un líder excepcional— esgrimió irónico, omitiendo a propósito cualquier alusión al desempeño de su sobrino como Alfa.

—Siempre tu mal hábito de hablar de las personas cuando no están presentes— expresó con cierto pisque de broma, y para sorpresa de todos, el mismo Deucalion abriendo las puertas del loft, una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba su rostro.

—Y tú siempre apareciendo como el monstruo por la ventana— alegó el lobo gruñendo suave, tenso, pero sin darle al otro mucha oportunidad de sentirlo o jactarse de ello.

Los chicos saltaron enseguida de sus asientos, menos Cora que se sobrecogió pegándose a su tío, sujetando con demasiada fuera su brazo. Chris llevó su mano hacia detrás de la espalda, donde guardaba un arma. El lobo más viejo los observó uno a uno sin quitar la sonrisa, deteniendo un poco más la mirada en el cazador, antes de centrarse en las pizarras.

—Creía que era el rey asomándose por la ventana— bromeó siguiéndole el juego al Hale, antes de encaminarse como dueño de casa hacia las pizarras.

—Ese mote no te queda.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Deucalion?— inquirió tenso Scott, un poco preocupado, la mirada hacia la entrada intentando registrar si los otros Alfas esperaban afuera, como una especie de ataque planificado.

—Tuve que pasar a dejar un par de cachorros con Deaton. Y ya que estaba por la zona, decidí pasar a saludar. Y de paso… averiguar algunas cosas— explicó sin prestarle real atención, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo en un momento para emitir un ligero gruñido al leer las palabras “ _el terror más oscuro_ ”.

Stiles lo vio, justo donde enfocaba su mirada al momento de tensarse. La misma actitud de Peter. Se giró dudoso al lobo, recibiendo de éste la ceja levantada típica de los Hale, mímica que significa en la mayoría de los casos un “te lo dije”. 

—¿Ethan y Aiden están bien?— pidió preocupada Lydia.

—Bastante bien. Es sólo un chequeo de rutina. Esto— respondió el Alfa sin mirar a la joven en ningún momento, analizando todos los datos en la pizarra y al final señalando un símbolo, el mismo de las tablillas que había encontrado en las tumbas de sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos entraron Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Malia y Kira que habían salido a hacer las compras para la cena, impidiendo a cualquiera el placer de negarle información al lobo-Demonio sobre el dibujo hecho por Lydia a pedido del joven Stilinski, necesitado de que ninguna información quedara afuera de las pizarras, ni siquiera el dibujo detrás de la fotografía que Jordan les había mostrado. Tal vez no tenía nada que ver, o eso había pensado hasta que Deucalion lo había señalado, pero si había llegado a sus manos en esos momentos por algo debía ser. Ya no quería dejar nada suelto porque sí. Con todo eso de los _Caminantes_ , era vital estar alerta de cualquier mínima información.

Los Betas y la Coyote gruñeron al instante, sacando colmillos y garras, principalmente los “ _rubios gemelos_ ”, mote con el que a veces Erica solía bromear sobre ella e Isaac. Deucalion se giró a ellos serio, inmutable en todo aspecto.

—¡Cálmense!— gritó Scott para mantenerlos a raya.

—¡¿Cómo pueden dejar pasar a este tipo?!— gritó furioso Isaac mirando a Derek, como reprochándole que eso era obra de él.

—Se invitó solo— se defendió Derek serio, en parte molesto por la desconfianza de su antiguo Beta, en parte también cansado de su actitud problemática, pero sin levantar la voz para no empeorar las cosas.

Isaac fue a protestar, pero Boyd se le adelantó y le sujetó con fuerza del brazo, para inmovilizarlo. Jackson miró en general, como buscando a quién pedir consejo sobre si acercarse a intentar calmar al rubio o llevárselo un rato del loft, pero terminó recayendo en su pelirroja favorita, ya que ni su Alfa ni Scott parecían tener forma de calmar las aguas con ese tema de la desconfianza del rubio, ya lo habían demostrado. Y como varios, estaba cansado de esa escena, ya que después cuando se iban a la casa de Chris, él e Isaac seguían discutiendo porque él defendía al Hale y el otro lo defenestraba. Sin embargo, la respuesta gestual de Lydia no fue esclarecedora.

—Ya que estás iluminándonos con tu presencia ¿Por qué no les cuentas cómo era Talia desde tu óptica? La verdadera Talia— inquirió Peter hacia el otro lobo viejo, sarcástico al principio, pero serio al final, remarcando cada palabra.

Deucalion lo miró dudoso, cubriendo con esa expresión su sorpresa inicial. No obstante, no podía cubrir sus emociones. Su corazón se detuvo por una pulgada de nanosegundo. Olía a resquemor, nerviosismo, vacilación, desconfianza… Eso sorprendió a varios, calmando como nada hasta ahora a Isaac a causa de la sorpresa. Los más asombrados eran Chris y Derek, ya que cuando había llegado a Beacon Hills pretendiendo destruir su manada nunca había sido tan abierto en sus emociones y no había mostrado su pulso temblar ante el nombre de Talia. El único que se mantenía igual, sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro, era Peter… Como si lo supiera de antemano.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo?— cuestionó el Alfa a Scott con una expresión preocupada.

—Sí, por favor— pidió mirándolo con una mirada de cachorro.

Miró igual a Isaac, pidiéndole que cediera por esta vez sin enojarse. El rubio lo miró molesto y bufó, ya que no podía negarle nada, se encaminó hacia el sofá, pasó al lado de Liam y aventó a Jackson contra el sillón para sentarse en su regazo. El antiguo Kanima calló cualquier protesta por el trato recibido y lo abrazó. Scott dejó escapar un suspiro abatido, en parte aliviado y agradecido, y el resto de los chicos secundó al rubio, procediendo a tomar asiento, a excepción de Malia, la cual se encaminó al lado de Stiles por si necesitaba protegerlo de ese sujeto.

—Talia era muy inteligente y poderosa, protectora con su familia y su Emisario por igual… pero engreída. Creyó que ella controlaba perfectamente Beacon Hills. Pero hay una diferencia entre controlar y proteger y ella no la supo ver. Era autoritaria y soberbia. Jamás permitió o se hizo eco de las palabras o consejos siquiera de los que estaban con ella, no importaban los argumentos que le ofrecieran ni el conocimiento que tuvieran, salvo su emisario. A él le tenía mucha estima. Y su arrogancia fue lo que terminó por matarla… Como al Nogitsune. Escuché que se creyó invencible y unos niños lo derrotaron porque él sobreestimó su inteligencia —comparó a sabiendas de los recuerdos que traía a los chicos, porque hablaba de ellos, de su inteligencia y fortaleza aun cuando habían tenido bajas, golpeando todavía más a Stiles— Talia no escuchó las advertencias.

»No fue una sola vez, fueron decenas de advertencias. La necesidad de protección hacia su familia la llevó al extremo de ser intolerante con los deseos de su manada. Llegó a cometer errores bestiales con tal de mantener a su familia puramente lobo y humanos y jamás incluyó a alguien que no fuera lobo o un humano que no compartía sangre con ella. Dejó sin protección y negó su ayuda a otras criaturas sobrenaturales solitarias…

—¡Tú pertenecías a otra manada! Aunque hablaras con mi madre de vez en cuando, ni siquiera la conocías. No sabes nada sobre ella— refutó molesto Derek, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por controlarse.

—Algunos lobos nacemos con un sexto sentido demasiado desarrollado, incluso para lo que es ser criatura sobrenatural. Uno de sus lobos poseía un sexto sentido para admirar, casi con la misma precisión que los adivinos, y aunque en un momento de su vida se cegó por un tonto amor adolescente, su sexto sentido nunca falló. Sin embargo, Talia no lo escuchó y desencadenó el final de la manada Hale. Hubo un tiempo en que Talia fue muy diferente, claro que sí, Derek —mencionó al joven adelantándose a lo que lo que fuera a decirle, sin dejarle hablar, hablando por encima de lo había intentado gesticular, fuera sobre su culpabilidad en el incendio o insultos hacia él por retratar de tan mala manera a su madre— Eso fue cuando no era un Alfa, cuando no sentía el peso de un Alfa carcomiéndola y obligándola a ser imparcial.

»De hecho, se parecía a Scott. Hablaba de un mundo idílico de paz y protección a todas las criaturas sobrenaturales, algo como “ _Protegemos a los que no puedan protegerse a sí mismos_ ”. Fue el peso del Alfa lo que la cambió. Por suerte, eso no te pasará a ti, Scott. Eres un “Alfa verdadero”, naciste con el poder Alfa dormido. Los lobos comunes reaccionan de manera diferente al cargo de Alfa porque es algo que adquieren de alguien más.

—¿Qué tan seguro estás? ¿Has conocido otros “Alfas verdaderos”?— inquirió Scott intranquilo.

—La razón principal que me trajo aquí no es tanto ese símbolo. No sabía que estaban trabajando sobre ello. Ethan me pidió que les recordara algo que Derek les contó a ellos, ya que él no piensa acercarse porque ustedes quieren matar a su hermano. A diferencia de nosotros, su manada no lucha por un líder, sino por la causa del líder: “ _Salvar a los amigos_ ”. Scott, no puedes intentar hacer una elección de los _Caminantes_ desde la óptica de Talia o de cualquier otro Alfa. Si tratas de compararte con ella, cometes un grave error. Los terminarás matando a todos. Tienes que encontrarte a ti mismo de nuevo.

Scott lo miró con admiración. Este lobo frente a él parecía tan sabio y tan diferente al Alfa que los había atacado intentado que Scott y Derek matasen a sus Betas y se unieran a ellos ¿Sería así el que Talia había conocido y del que la difunta Alfa le había hablado a Derek? ¿Habría otros Alfas así, tan dignos de admirar? Él había imaginado de la misma manera a Talia, pero ahora ya no sabía qué pensar.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Si hasta ahora creía que no podía existir ninguna persona tan cansina a la hora de hablar del “ _esto es para tu bien_ ” como Jennifer, pues la acababa de encontrar. La profesora Martin había pasado la hora completa (literalmente) intentando conversar con todo el salón sobre cuestiones de seguridad, de la gente que le conviene a uno, de quiénes es mejor mantenerse alejados, cuándo decir que es hora de alejarse de un ambiente, no hacerse adicto a ciertas substancias y un sinfín de cosas por el estilo. Tal vez tendría que haberse dedicado a psicología.

Y la hora había resultado un infierno eterno, como si alguien hubiese pegado las manecillas del reloj con pegamento. Por suerte había encontrado algunas cosas con las que entretenerse de a ratos. Desde su posición estratégica (en realidad por llegar tarde había tenido que tomar el único asiento disponible), cuarto asiento en la tercera fila, había podido observar las miradas furibundas que Lydia lanzaba hacia su madre, a Liam luchando por no quedarse dormido, los labios de Malia moverse sin parar susurrando cuanto insulto existiera y gruñendo y a Stiles chistarle a cada instante a su novia para que se calmara y no sacara garras o se abalanzara contra la pobre profesora, apostando contra sí misma cuál sería el primero en perder el juicio y consiguiera hacer callar a la mujer. No obstante, nadie se había descontrolado. Y en cuanto el timbre sonó, salió corriendo de la sala como un rayo, antes de que a la profesora se le ocurriese que era buena idea darles una clase extra de psicología durante el receso. No, gracias.

—Demasiado tranquila para alguien que fue atacada hace unos pocos días— esgrimió sarcástico Jackson apoyándose en el locker de la derecha.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa arrogante desapareció al instante en el que Loraley dio un pequeño respingo al ser tomada por sorpresa y dejó caer el libro que acababa de sacar del locker. No fue el único sorprendido de su actitud, mirándose entre todos en busca de una respuesta a lo que había ocurrido. La joven suspiró molesta, mirando al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados de la misma manera que el día anterior Peter había mirado a Erica por una broma sobre Parrish, a quien obviamente el lobo viejo no quería, y se agachó a recoger su libro, tirando de él con fuerza cuando Cora se lo alcanzó. 

—¿De verdad  no escuchaste que veníamos detrás de ti? ¿Tampoco me escuchaste en clase cuando te susurré que ya tenemos descifrado el código de Lydia?— inquirió incrédula apoyándose en su propio locker, ignorando la mirada molesta que la Druida le dedicó por culpa del susto que el otro lobo le había dado.

—Y lo hizo una veintena de veces. Literalmente— acotó Isaac, correspondiendo miradas peleadoras con la loba Hale.

—¿Acaso te están fallando los sentidos? Ah, claro, si tú no tienes sentidos súper desarrollados. Eres una Druida. Con garras y colmillos y ojos de bestia— ironizó Malia detrás suyo.

—¡Malia!— la regañó Stiles, un poco más alejado del grupo que se había apelotonado alrededor de Loraley.

Y es que todavía estaba esperando a que Lydia asomara por el pasillo y se uniera a ellos, ya que la había visto acercarse a su madre cuando él dejó el aula (seguramente para regañarla por la “clase especial” que se había montado). En parte estaba aliviado de que esta vez el encuentro entre ambas no les hubiera llevado a sacar garras y poner los ojos azules como sucedía todas las malditas veces en que discutían. Y era bastante estresante estar a la expectativa de que nadie las viera y se asustara.

—Ya tienen cifrado el mensaje. Bien ¿Y por qué me lo darían a mí? A menos que quieran algo a cambio, pero no tengo nada para ofrecer. Y no hago tratos con los que nos quiere asesinar— alegó la Druida, rápidamente respondiéndose a sí misma y marcándolos a ellos como uno de los grupos que iban a ir por sus cabezas tarde o temprano, con la misma maldita expresión arrogante de Peter.

—¿Qué sabes sobre las Sirenas?— inquirió Liam adelantándose a varios, sorprendiendo él también al resto con su pregunta.

—Liam. Lydia te matará en cuanto llegue— amonestó su Alfa sin regañarlo, intentando evitar que la pelirroja volviese a enojarse con su Beta.

—¿Su profecía menciona Sirenas? Bueno, no sé felicitarlos porque no mencionaron Faes, lo que resultaría fijo en sus cabezas rebanadas antes de que termine el semestre, o adelantarme a rechazar una posible petición de que mi manada los ayude a cazarlas. Particularmente no sé mucho sobre sirenas, sólo que si las capturan tienen que matarlas antes que ellas los vuelvan a ustedes en contra de ustedes mismos. Pero matarlas no es para nada divertido. Sus chirridos son tan agudos que romperán sus oídos y las van a escuchar gritar en sus mentes durante días. Ya pasé por eso una vez, no lo haré de nuevo.

—¡¿Mataste a tu gente?!— inquirió atónito Liam.

Loraley lo miró sorprendida y luego giró dudosa al resto, pidiéndole gestualmente algo más de información porque claramente se había perdido en algún momento de la conversación. El resto también miró al Beta sin entenderle. No obstante, Lydia apareció y empujó a Liam en la cabeza para despabilarlo, ya que sabía que ningún golpe sería efectivo con él.

—“ _Cuando las ruedas giren y el último suspiro tome cuerpo y encuentre su hogar, el terror más oscuro volverá a asolar la tierra de las mil criaturas. La obsidiana marcará el principio y el final. El velo has de cerrar y a casa a todos regresar, si no destruyes primero al terror_ ”. Eso dice la profecía— explicó la pelirroja, sin ganas de alargar la cuestión.

—Gerard Argent— pronunció la Druida entre sorprendida y preocupada, en un acto reflejo, los ojos fijos en los labios de la otra muchacha, casi como si estuviera escuchando el mensaje detrás de las palabras de la Banshee.

—¡¿Tú también?! El sujeto está fuera de combate. Te lo aseguro, lo comprobamos— aseveró Scott.

—Necesitamos verdadera ayuda con esta profecía, Loraley. No te guíes por lo que te digan Kate o Jennifer— acotó serio Stiles.

—Stiles, fui yo la que le dijo a Kate que Gerard está viniendo. Y se está preparando entre las sombras mientras nosotros hablamos— explicó ella con la misma seriedad.

—¿Ahora también eres adivina?— arremetió peleadora Malia, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de su prima.

—Soy una Druida. Para tu información, Coyote, los Druidas leemos la naturaleza. Pero está bien, hablar contigo es como hablarle a las paredes— contraatacó la joven actuando con menosprecio hacia la otra.

Malia gruñó molesta y resplandeció sus ojos azules. Loraley respondió de igual forma, pero sin poder quitar esa expresión peleadora del mismo Peter Hale, con una ligera sonrisa arrogante adornando su rostro.

—¡Recuerden dónde estamos!— las regañó serio Scott.

—Son lobos y no pueden escuchar el mensaje de los labios de su Banshee. Todavía les falta aprender a trabajar sus habilidades en equipo. Podrían empezar por ahí— alegó sardónica, les dio una mirada soberbia, movió con la mano a Jackson para hacerse un lugar y les dio la espalda para irse de allí.

No tenía ganas de perder el rato con ellos. Tampoco escuchar que menospreciaran sus predicciones, una de las pocas habilidades Druidas que le salían bien. Tal vez si un día se sinceraba, confesaría que no le caían tan mal, a excepción de Malia, claro estaba. Y si otra hubiera sido la manera en que se hubieran conocido, sus vidas inclusive, podría haber intentado entablar una amistad con ellos, pero eran su enemigo ahora. Kate tenía razón cuando hablaba, a ninguno de ellos les importaba en realidad lo que pasara con Ally.

—Pero habla de terminar el ritual ¿Cierto? Peter dice que se va a hacer por sí solo, que los _Caminantes_ van a revivir sin un sacrificio, pero no es así ¿Cierto?— esgrimió Isaac preocupado.

Y la Druida se maldijo mentalmente su maldita debilidad ante el dolor ajeno. Detuvo sus pasos e inspiró profundo antes de girarse a ellos, entornar los ojos, apretar fuerte los dientes y mirarlos en cierta manera molesta, como resignada. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió radicalmente en una milésima de segundo, empezando a despedir feromonas de miedo, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder… Los chicos la miraron preocupados y giraron hacia sus espaldas, a donde ella observaba fijo. Al otro lado del pasillo, en la entrada, Meredith los saludó sonriente, moviendo su mano en el aire.

No era tanto el hecho de que todavía tenía fijo en la mente los efectos del collar de obsidiana, sino más bien que podía escuchar la voz de alguien diciéndole “ _Dos Banshees en un mismo lugar nunca es buen augurio_ ”, como si estuviese susurrándole al oído. Miró a Lydia y de vuelta hacia la entrada, bloqueada por Meredith. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba corriendo en dirección contraria, atravesando pasillos y hasta bajando escaleras. A dos escalones de uno de los corredores del subsuelo pareció despertar de la especie de trance que la había asaltado.

Suspiró profundo y se llevó la mano al pecho, pero no encontró ningún collar. Suspiró de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez aliviada. Casi por un segundo habría jurado sentirse transportada a la pesadilla en la que Meredith la había transportado antes de que la horrible quimera en forma de Matt hubiera intentado aniquilarla. Extraño. Esa vez en el bosque con la quimera, hubo un momento en el que percibió un extraño olor mezcla de azufre y cenizas mezclada con magia oscura y en esos momentos estaba oliendo exactamente lo mismo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo erizándole la piel, el olor de la magia era el mismo de los Calcavecchia, olía a magia pútrida. Terminó por bajar las escaleras y observó desconfiada hacia ambos lados, agudizó el oído y consiguió escuchar un ligero vaho de ultratumba que le erizó de nueva cuenta. Comenzó a caminar dándose cuenta casi enseguida de a dónde se estaba dirigiendo. En efecto, la bóveda de los Hale se encontraba abierta y corrió en esa dirección sin ponerse a pensar por un segundo lo que podría estar dentro.

Para cuando los chicos consiguieron dar con Loraley, ésta acababa de ser despedida por los aires, dando un par de volteretas en el suelo. La joven se levantó furiosa y rugió fuerte, con los colmillos y garras fuera, los ojos resplandeciendo azules, y empezó a correr hacia la bóveda, que por alguna extraña razón se hallaba abierta. Derek no había comentado que iría. Además, ni él ni su tío solían entrar por la puerta del instituto. No obstante, la puerta comenzó a cerrarse por sí sola, pero la joven no se detuvo.

—¡Auch!— gimieron algunos de los chicos al ver a la Druida estrellarse contra la puerta y caer al suelo por el impulso, sintiéndose casi como si ellos mismos hubieran sido los golpeados.

—¿Estás bien?— pidió preocupada Cora a su lado.

Loraley rechazó la mano que le tendió, empujando a la loba cuando se levantó, ignorando su pregunta y a Lydia, que también se había acercado preocupada. Sus ojos no cedieron el color, ni sus garras y colmillos estaban ocultándose, mostrando lo cabreada que estaba. Se dirigió a la puerta mientras el resto comenzaba a acercarse y colocó sus garras en la puerta como había hecho una vez. Los lobos  escucharon un suave sonido de quebradura, como un metal torciéndose, Kira lo definiría como el sonido de la electricidad, y unas centellas diminutas apenas se asomaron cuando fue moviendo las teclas antes de que la puerta cediese. Sin embargo, la sala estaba vacía.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué viste?— pidió Stiles arriesgándose a depositar una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, tentando a su suerte a la espera de cualquier reacción.

Y la reacción fue la esperada, la joven dio un respingo del susto. Se giró sorprendida y su mirada volvió a la normalidad, al igual que sus manos y sus dientes. Mas no contestó, volvió a mirar adentro como buscando algo. Scott fue el primero en entrar, los otros chicos lo secundaron. Inspiraron profundo en busca de olores y Loraley les imitó, pero no había olor a magia, sólo olía a Hale y a quemado, a fuego y a cenizas.

—¿Qué viste? ¿Era Peter?— insistió ahora Scott sin levantar la voz a pesar de la seriedad en su mirada.

—No era él. Era… No lo sé. Parecía una mujer. Era morena, tal vez más pálida que morena, y creo que tenía el cabello suelto. Había algo oscuro alrededor suyo y… Tenía los ojos rojos. Bastante loco ¿No?— respondió, confesando lo anteúltimo después de un corto silencio, la expresión preocupada, mostrándose sobre final incrédula de lo que ella misma estaba diciendo.

—¿Como Allison? En el bosque— pidió Stiles preocupado.

—¡Ey! Yo también lo recuerdo. Algo dijiste en la veterinaria cuando encontramos a Carrie— recordó Mason, pero sin compartir la preocupación, después de todo no entendía de similitudes entre ambas cosas.

—¿Había otros _Caminantes_ con ojos rojos? ¿O Allison era la única?— pidió Lydia.

—Yo sólo vi a Allison de esa manera. Y no pregunten. No tengo idea de por qué los tenía rojos o por qué su poder era superior incluso que los Alfas— respondió la Druida apresurada, ya bastante tenía con sus compañeros de manada preguntándole los “mil y un por qué” a cada rato como si ella tuviese todas las respuestas del mundo.

—Porque Allison es una de los “ _tres chicos del Nemeton_ ”— respondió Meredith convencida, detrás y muy cerca de Loraley, tomándola por sorpresa.

Sin embargo, nadie hubiera esperado nunca la reacción que acababan de ver. La Druida dio un respingo, giró asustada y retrocedió varios pasos hasta donde se encontró a la derecha de Scott, sujetándolo del brazo como si fuera su posible protección. Sus latidos frenéticos parecían tambores de guerra en los oídos sensibles de los lobos y la Coyote. Y Loraley tranquilamente podría jurar que su corazón casi salía despedido por su boca.

—¡¿Por qué demonios trajeron a esta mujer hasta aquí?!— reprochó la Druida.

—Meredith no te va a hacer daño. Se lo haremos antes de que lo intente— esgrimió Cora decidida, acercándose a la otra joven.

—No necesito su maldita protección si ni siquiera intentan protegerse ustedes mismos ¡¿Ninguno escuchó que dos Banshees en un mismo lugar nunca es buen augurio?!— reprochó la Druida, irritada de que creyeran que necesitaba protección alguna como si ella fuera tan débil.

—Claro, porque tú no corriste a socorrerte con Scott ¿Cierto?— la peleó Malia, recibiendo un gruñido de la chica.

—¿De verdad no la sentiste?— inquirió Stiles entre sorprendido y preocupado.

—¿Estás perdiendo tus poderes?— secundó receloso Jackson.

—Claro que no.

—Mientes— refutó Scott todavía más sorprendido, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder del desconcierto.

Y Loraley entornó los ojos y apretó los dientes molesta con su propia torpeza. Había olvidado por un segundo los oídos sensibles de los lobos. Y si Ally no sabía engañar a los oídos sensibles como sí podían hacerlo muchos cazadores, ella mucho menos, por lo que inventar una excusa sería tonto cuando iban a oler la mentira. Entonces ¿Cómo zafar de esa?

—¡Es aquí! ¡El olor es más fuerte aquí!— llamó de pronto Isaac desde uno de los estantes, ajeno al asunto de los otros y otorgándole inconscientemente una excusa a Loraley, blandiendo en el aire una caja.

—Esa caja no estaba ahí la última vez ¿Cierto?— inquirió receloso Stiles mirando a Cora por una confirmación.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Peter escuchó paciente el informe de Deaton de labios de Braeden y su posterior frustración, sabiendo por adelantado que aquello no sería más que un formulario lleno de palabras y sin resultados, típico del Druida. El informe descartaba la teoría de que Loraley pudiera ser una Sirena, tal la loca teoría de Liam y Erica, pero eso él ya lo sabía. También dejaba en claro que la muchacha no era ni humana ni realmente una Druida, nada nuevo para él.

Alan Deaton era un Druida extraordinario, no lo negaba, pero tenía un defecto más grande que la locura del mismo Peter y era que ocultaba muchísimas cosas y otras las revelaba a medias. No siempre había sido así. Que él recordara, solía ser franco en todo sentido con Talia, siempre delatándolo a él y a su grupo. No estaba insinuando que Deaton tuviera las respuestas claras para esta ocasión, única por demás, pero estaba seguro de que tenía bastante información que había decidido no compartir.

—Con Scott creemos que Deaton sí sabe qué criatura sobrenatural es Loraley. O por lo menos tiene una suposición bastante certera— confesó Derek un poco molesto, arrojando sobre el escritorio algunos papeles del informe “médico” de los _Caminantes_.

—Yo no creo que lo sepa. Ni sobre ella ni qué hacer realmente con los _Caminantes_. No hemos encontrado ningún Bestiario que trate un tema similar a ellos¿Cómo sabría Deaton sobre estas cosas? ¿De qué modo?— inquirió Chris incrédulo.

—Porque es Deaton— respondió tranquilo Peter cambiando la hoja de su libro sin girarse hacia ellos.

—No— refutó tajante el rubio negando también con la cabeza.

—En cuanto a lo que Kate explicó sobre el bosque, hay algo que no coincide ni siquiera para Deaton. Según Kate y Jennifer, había esencia de magia dispersa por todo el bosque la noche en que las manadas las atacaron. Deucalion lo corroboró. Sin embargo, cuando Deaton llegó no sintió nada y ahora no hay nada allí— esgrimió dubitativo el joven Hale.

—Está confirmado. Hicimos rastrillajes con Kate y Jordan y no encontramos ninguna marca de magia— aseguró Chris.

—Ese nombre debería ser prohibido— manifestó Peter con repulsión hacia el nombre del ayudante del Sheriff.

—Por la zona no ha habido actividad de cazadores ni de Druidas desde hace mucho. Nadie tampoco se ha acercado al Nemeton— apuntó Braeden marcando unos papeles e ignorando al lobo mayor al igual que hicieron los otros dos hombres.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura si no pasas “24/7” allí?— cuestionó Erica recelosa, abreviando lo que serían las veinticuatro horas y los siete días de la semana.

—Deaton analizó la zona en busca de rastros de magia ¿Conforme? ¿O tienes algo más que replicarme?— inquirió la morena imitando la misma actitud de la rubia, sonrisa arrogante incluida, molesta por esa actitud chocante que la loba mostraba hacia ella sin razón alguna desde su punto de vista.

Derek observó serio a una y otra, recayendo recién en la tensión entre ambas. Y según la expresión que puso Peter (sabía que iba para él, lo conocía), esa especie de rivalidad venía sintiéndose desde que Braeden había pisado el loft. En tanto para Erica, ella tenía justificación en desconfiar de esta morena voluptuosa, más ahora que a Derek se le habían amontonado todas las novias en Beacon Hills, tal como Isaac había manifestado. No la conocía, pero tampoco estaba muy interesada en hacerlo. Isaac desconfiaba en extremo de ella y se negaba a conocerla, tampoco le interesaban las opiniones de los otros chicos sobre Braeden, por lo que ella también prefería desconfiar y no escuchar siquiera lo que Stiles y Scott pensaban.

Derek resopló, entornó los ojos y miró fijo a la rubia con una ceja levantada en busca de una respuesta. Erica al final cedió de chocar su mirada con la morena y lo miró, pero fue salvada a último momento cuando las puertas del loft se abrieron trayendo demasiado temprano a todos a casa.

—Meredith —manifestó Peter entre desconfiado y molesto, todavía le guardaba cierto resquemor desde el asunto del Benefactor, cerró el libro y resopló— Dos Banshees en un mismo lugar nunca es buen augurio.

Loraley lo miró sorprendida de sus palabras y observó fijo sus labios. Tal vez era una coincidencia, pero si alguien le preguntaba aseguraría que esa era la voz que le había susurrado la advertencia sobre las Banshees en los pasillos del instituto.

—Nuestros poderes Banshee ya no tiene efecto. Desde la noche en que la obsidiana hizo efecto, todos los que vayan a morir en Beacon Hills serán aquellos que ya estaban muertos— respondió Meredith tranquila a pesar de lo que estaba informando, dejando pasmados al resto, a excepción del viejo lobo, quien entraba dentro del listado de posibles muertos.

—Mayor razón para alejarme— esgrimió Peter con una sonrisa falsa y se levantó dispuesto a retirarse lo más lejos que le fuera posible de la muchacha.

—¿O sea que los vivos no vamos a morir? ¿Yo no voy a morir?— pidió Liam abrumado, en parte aliviado, pero en parte también confundido.

—Probablemente no— respondió angustiada Lydia, preocupada porque sus poderes ahora serían inútiles en todo sentido, ya no podría intentar salvar a nadie.

—Tío, necesitas ver algo— pidió Cora de manera exigente, sujetando de la muñeca al hombre antes de que pudiera escapar del loft.

Peter resopló resignado, entornando los ojos, y volvió de nuevo hacia su asiento. No le gustaba obedecer, eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo, pero su sobrina no solía ser tan demandante a menos que realmente fuera algo importante. Y con _Caminantes_ rondando por Beacon Hills, como si fuera un purgatorio donde las almas de los muertos andan a sus anchas, podía esperar escuchar cualquier cosa nueva asolando el Condado.

—¿Por qué está Loraley con ustedes?— inquirió receloso Derek.

—Créeme que no quería venir. Esa caja ni siquiera me incumbe. Tampoco la criatura que me atacó en la bóveda. Y obvio que querría despedazarla si pudiera, me hizo estrellarme contra la pared, pero…— intentó explicar la mencionada de una manera verborrágica y ansiosa como Stiles solía mostrarse a veces, pero haciendo gestos también con sus manos y casi parecía que no respiraba.

—¿Qué clase de criatura oscura?— la interrumpió serio Derek, procurando ocultar el asombro.

Ya tenía bastante con el hijo del Sheriff y ni siquiera podía con él ¿Dos como él? No, gracias. Tenía que buscar la manera de despachar a la chica cuanto antes y quitarle el encariñamiento que su hermana sentía por ella antes de que se les ocurriera incorporarla al grupo. Y si era Stiles el que insistía, ya se veía sería imposible encontrar la manera de doblegarlo.

—Yo que sé. No soy experta en criaturas sobrenaturales.

—Creo que me agrada esta chica— expresó divertido Stiles.

Derek entornó los ojos y resopló, guardándose para sí deseos de golpear a alguien. Lo reiteraba ¿Dos como él? No, gracias. El resto sólo lo miró serio y optaron por ignorarlo. Por su parte, Isaac miró a Braeden con la misma expresión desconfiada de su rubia amiga y cruzaron miradas con Erica, volvieron a mirarla una vez más y se sentaron juntos lo más alejados de ella sin dejar de mantener su expresión. Braeden ya veía que sería una jornada agotadora, ni hablar si esos chicos pensaban quedarse todo el tiempo en el loft, no había hablado todavía de ello con Derek. Jackson depositó en la mesa la caja con cierta delicadeza, tal como Lydia le había advertido que la manejara, adivinando de antemano que pretendería lanzarla como si fuese un cojín.

—La bóveda olía a Peter— explicó Scott serio, preocupado, mas su seriedad fácilmente podía ser malinterpretada a desconfianza y acusación.

—No me he movido de aquí en toda la mañana. Y tampoco puedo mutar a cualquier cosa, mi figura de lobo es con la que me enfrenté a ti en La Iglesia— respondió el hombre tranquilo.

—Tampoco creo que pudieras mutar a una mujer morena de cabellos largos— esgrimió sarcástico Isaac poniendo en tensión a los Hale y al cazador, puesto que la misma persona se les acababa de cruzar por la mente a los tres.

—No era lobo. Les dije que no eras tú. Tenía magia oscura y asquerosa. Yo la clasificaría más de Darach— explicó la joven Druida.

—¿Qué tan segura estás?— pidió Chris preocupado, en modo alguno desconfiando de lo que ella estaba contando.

—Bueno, tan segura como que tengo diecinueve años y sé que no tengo diecinueve— alegó ella de modo sardónico y “peteriano”, ganándose una mirada de reproche a la que respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—Vamos al asunto —exigió serio Stiles interrumpiendo los gruñidos de Peter hacia la joven por actuar como él delante de su cazador, revolvió las cosas de la caja, sacó un álbum de fotos y luego se sentó al lado del viejo lobo— Ésta era mi madre ¿Qué sabes de ella?— inquirió un poco molesto señalando una foto.

El Hale mayor miró hacia donde le indicaron con desgano, pero permaneció mirándola con curiosidad por el siguiente minuto. Lo analizó todo. Las cuatro adolescentes, sus vestimentas y peinados, el café detrás de ellas, el libro que la muchacha señalada llevaba entre sus manos… Los lobos y la Coyote olieron su desconcierto y algo que no querían catalogar de tristeza o nostalgia, pero claramente olía a ello. A Chris también le preocupó la seriedad en el rostro del lobo y se acercó por detrás para observar.

El olor almizclado del cazador tan cerca de él pareció despertarlo. Inspiró profundo y al fin pestañeó, agarró el álbum y observó la fotografía de al lado antes de cerrarlo y volverlo a abrir en la primer foto para comenzar a hojearlo lentamente. Derek y Cora se observaron preocupados y ambos miraron al cazador sin cambiar el semblante. Los otros también permanecieron en silencio, dándole tiempo al hombre. Sin embargo, Stiles no era un chico para nada paciente. Y Loraley era caso aparte, ella se encontraba ajena a ellos, analizando cada recoveco de la guarida de su enemigo, más curiosa que recelosa.

—No tengo poderes olfativos, Peter. Así que responde algo gestual— exigió exasperado el joven Stilinski.

No obstante, el hombre lo ignoró, siguiendo con su análisis, intentando ordenar en su mente las distintas imágenes y escenas que recordaba y las nuevas que comenzaban a sumarse como una oleada. Algunas de esas fotografías parecían falsas, como si hubiesen sido montadas para jugar con su mente. Cómo odiaba que jugaran con su mente ¡Detestaba no saber, no entender! Su ira se entremezclaba con el desconcierto y la tensión, pero Derek y Scott no perdían detalle de él por si necesitaban actuar. Por su parte, Cora buscó algo dentro de la caja, un sobre, y se lo entregó a su hermano. Luego de ella, Erica, Kira y Liam tomaron posesión de la enorme caja comenzando a sacar algunas cosas.

—Es una carta que mamá le dejó a Peter. Léela para todos— pidió seria la loba en una especie de ordenanza.

Su hermano la miró dubitativo unos instantes, pero la seriedad en ella no varió. Miró a Chris y el hombre compartió su misma contradicción. Peter siguió ignorando a todos y Chris suspiró sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir, pero asintió con la cabeza apoyando el pedido de la menor de los Hale.

—“ _Querido Pete: Si te soy sincera, no sé cómo empezar esta carta. Algo me dice que lo primero que debo hacer es pedirte disculpas, pero todavía no sé por qué. Es un martes de abril y algunas cosas no están yendo bien. Me gustaría estar fingiendo, pero no es así. La lluvia arrecia feroz esta noche en que no podemos salir al exterior. No es luna llena, pero los Demonios deambulan furiosos. Creo que han ido contra la familia Fae que está del otro lado del bosque, esa a la que nunca le tuviste estima ni confianza. Tú duermes cerca de mí, estás rodeado de tus preciosos sobrinos y sonríes feliz. Quiero que recuerdes esto aunque no lo puedas ver. La manada es tu soporte y siempre hemos sido tu timón. No obstante, Claudia insiste en que un día necesitarás un soporte y un timón en este mundo para no enloquecer cuando los Hales no estemos más contigo._

» _Insiste en que cosas peores se avecinan y que un día olvidarás lo más importante para ti, lo que te mantiene a flote en esta vida. Sabes cuánto recelo le tengo a esta chica, pero hice una promesa a cambio de que dejara de meterte cosas en la cabeza y no te alterara con mentiras. Tu mente no resiste esas cosas, pero ella no parece entenderlo... Y sabes que las promesas a los Druidas deben ser respetadas. Hablando de Druidas, Alan está en la sala contigua siendo atendido por su hermana y luchando entre la vida y la muerte, para ti que siempre cizañeas con verlo gravemente herido alguna vez. Si te soy sincera, no creo que pueda sobrevivir otra semana más. Pero sabes que haré lo imposible por mantenerlo con vida, Alan es parte de nosotros._

» _Creo suponer que tu mayor odio hacia él radica en que ambos hemos borrado tu mente un par de veces, pero sabes que era por tu propio bien. Aunque reniegues, tú sabes mejor que nadie la importancia de esto. Y otra vez Claudia ha tenido que llenarte la cabeza en contra de nosotros, te taladra la mente insinuando que sólo cometemos un error. Tú sabes la verdad. Sabes que siempre lo he hecho todo por tu propio bienestar. Es tu familia lo más importante que tienes y sé que lo sabes, de modo contrario no te preocuparías por nosotros, no pasarías noches enteras sin poder dormir preocupado por_ _esa maldita enfermedad que de vez en cuando aqueja a Laura, no jugarías durante horas con Derek, no le contarías cuentos a Cora y Eustance hasta que se quedan dormidos… Eres feliz cuando ellos sonríen, cuando sales a pescar con Patrick y Michael burlándose de los Olsen y los Whittemore, cuando robas mis galletas… Las sonrisas que esos momentos te sacan son tu motor, tu único timón, Peter, tú lo sabes mejor que yo._

» _Los cazadores un día se irán, lo sé, y en verdad esto era lo mejor desde un principio. No debiste tomar contacto nunca con ellos. Son la perdición de nuestra especie, con sus falsas cortesías y promesas, con sus sucias mentiras de un Código de armonía… Es probable, si corres con suerte, que hayas olvidado todo sobre ese cazador y sus tontos amigos, esa falsa utopía de manada independiente que él te metió en la cabeza para que traicionaras a tu familia… Pero yo sé que nos amas más de lo que podrías quererlo a él y que no irás en contra de nosotros, tus manos jamás derramarán sangre Hale. Yo lo sé, confió en mi propio hermano con los ojos vendados.  Y por eso también te dejo esta caja en la que Claudia guardó varias cosas sobre esa tonta y falsa manada adolescente que intentaron crear. Me pregunto si ella y el cazador no habrán confabulado entre sí._

» _¿Recuerdas Pete? ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y las aventuras alocadas en las que nos metías? De vez en cuando te miro y me río de mis memorias. Hago ojos ciegos, pero sé los secretos que guardas con tus sobrinos. Esas sonrisas cómplices que se envían cuando hacen algo son las mismas que teníamos nosotros. Nunca cambiarás, Pete. Son tantos recuerdos gratos que no me alcanzaría un libro para escribirlos. Y, sin embargo, hay algo que quiero que sepas, debes recordarlo, hermanito. Nuestros padres no eran tan permisivos como yo lo soy y por eso siempre ocultaba las pruebas de tus desastres para que ellos no te reprendieran. Esa fue la razón por la que decidiste que siempre estarías conmigo. Me lo prometiste en una luna roja y sabes que esas promesas son de fuego, eternas y leales. Dijiste que serías mi mano derecha y que nunca me abandonarías, ni siquiera por un tonto cazador. Tú me lo prometiste, hermano, que siempre velarías por la familia. Y si un día yo no estoy, sé que serás un tío ejemplar para mis hijos y que lo darás todo por ellos como hoy lo haces._

» _Tal vez un día descubras que fueron demasiadas las veces que quité recuerdos de tu mente, pero debes saber que era necesario. Durante un tiempo sentirás el vacío que queda cuando te borran los recuerdos, pero un día te acostumbrarás y no lo sentirás más, ahí sabrás que estos recuerdos que borré no eran importantes para ti, que al final iban a destruirte, muy al contrario de lo que piensa Claudia ¿Lo ves? Ella está equivocada en muchas cosas ¿Entonces por qué escribirte esta carta? Primero, la obligación con un Druida. Segundo, a veces hay que hacerle caso a los Druidas y esta chica se muestra tan nerviosa que tal vez calmándola a ella deje de molestarte con sonseras._

» _Hace semanas que has estado obsesionado con un espejo de obsidiana, desde que encontraste en uno de los Bestiarios que servían para expandir las videncias de los adivinos. El plan es regalarle el espejo a tu amiga para que sea capaz de prevenir los_ _males cruentos que asegura que vendrán. “El terror más oscuro”. Estás tan obsesionado que a veces lo pronuncias dormido. Pero yo te quiero demasiado, Pete, y lo haré por ti. Alan conoce un lugar. Si él mejora (deseo con el alma que así sea), iré a conseguirte uno, no importa lo que deba pagar a cambio, después de todo el dinero de la familia debe ser utilizado para el bienestar de los Hale. Deseo con el alma que puedas dormir tranquilo nuevamente.  Todavía eres demasiado joven, no comprendes el mundo, no puedes verlo con los ojos adultos y esto no significa que no seas inteligente. Hay una fotografía con la que también pareces obsesionado y explica lo que intento decirte. En ella estás tú con tu “pequeña manada”, criaturas tan diversas como las que no han existido nunca reunidas en una misma manada y espero que nunca la exista por el bienestar de las distintas razas._

» _Hoy todavía os creéis una especie de “liga de superhéroes”. Veo esa ilusión y la esperanza irreal de simples adolescentes soñadores brillando en sus ojos, pero poco a poco se está yendo, estás empezando a madurar. Te llevará tiempo entenderlo, pero confío en que un día comprenderás el peso que cargo sobre mis hombros, el que todos_ _los adultos aquí cargamos. Te pido disculpas por adelantado de corazón, de hermana a hermano, de sangre a sangre. Porque si estás leyendo esto, significa que ya no estoy para proteger a la manada y que probablemente has descubierto y encontrado aquellas cosas que borré de tu mente. He actuado del modo en que lo hice para proteger a la manada, sé que lo entenderás cuando descubras las consecuencias de ese tonto intento por forjar y caprichosamente intentar  mantener la manada que has creado. Ninguno te culpa por lo que habéis ocasionado. Confío en que esto os enseñe y anhelo de corazón que seas un excelente maestro y consejero de mi sucesora y cuides a Laura como siempre lo has hecho. Por último, ruego porque algún día puedas perdonarme, hermano. Siempre te querré, Taal_ ”— finalizó Derek con un nudo en la garganta leyendo el apodo con el que recordaba que su tío llamaba a su madre.

La sala estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral y permaneció así por varios minutos más. Algunos se miraron entre sí y hacia otros intentando comprender lo que acababan de escuchar, otros como Jackson y Malia parecían molestos, como si sintieran que la afrenta había sido contra ellos. La mente de Scott estaba hecha un lío sin control. Talía había destruido (a su entender) la manada de Peter porque era… ¡Era exactamente igual a la suya! Diversas criaturas aglomeradas alrededor suyo, también cazadores y humanos. Y Talia la despreciaba. Entonces qué ¡¿Habría dejado morir a Lydia, a Jackson, a Stiles, a Liam, a sus padres?!

Chris también parecía devastado. Y en nada lo calmaba descubrir que Talia era la razón por la que todavía no podía recordar con exactitud qué había pasado desde que Gerard había regresado a Beacon Hills quince años después de ser exiliado. Siempre su maldito fetiche por borrar los recuerdos de los demás. Miró dolido a Peter, pero quedó sorprendido. El lobo no parecía furioso, tampoco parecía angustiado. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto equidistante y no pestañeaba, mas sus ojos no se habían tornado de color azul asesino, tal sus ojos lobunos. Inconscientemente movió su mano hacia él, pero se detuvo a tiempo y retrocedió. Sabía cuánto detestaba que intentaran contenerlo. Cora también lo sabía y por eso no se movió hacia él.

La mente de Peter era un misterio para todos. Lydia se sintió apenada por él y ésta vez no sentía ningún reproche hacia sí misma por el sentimiento. En lo que más radicaba era en que el nombre de Laura, la loba que Peter había matado, aparecía incontables veces en la carta, como si ese maldito papel intentara destruir la mente del lobo y recordarle hasta el final de sus días que él había matado a la chica que su hermana confiaba en que protegería con su vida.

Scott no sabía qué pensar realmente de él. Porque a pesar de todo lo que les había dicho desde que lo conocían, sarcasmos inclusive, jamás había amonestado en medida alguna la manada que él había creado. Siempre se mostró receloso de los cazadores, pero más allá del sarcasmo nunca lo había repudiado por el Beta que había creado involuntariamente, no lo había hecho cuando se había rehusado a matar al Nogitsune porque estaba usurpando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo e incluso cuando había insistido en realizar el ritual para traer a sus padres a costa de otorgarle un poder incalculable al Nemeton. Ahora que lo pensaba, Talia lo habría matado más que intentar borrarle la mente.

Stiles estaba furioso al ver que Peter no hacía ningún movimiento, ni una queja, un insulto, algo, lo que sea. Quería que hiciera o dijera algo, pero su frialdad de accionar lo estaba matando. Fue Derek el primero en moverse, apresurándose a donde el hijo del Sheriff. Le sujetó la mano con ligera fuerza para despabilarlo y evitar que lastimara la palma de sus manos de una manera peor. Stiles lo observó sorprendido al igual que el resto y se miró las manos, había clavado tanto las uñas que estaban sangrando como si hubiera realizado un pequeño corte allí. Lydia se levantó apresurada y corrió a donde él mientras Erica corrió a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que Jordan había insistido en que tuvieran, receloso de Peter a más no poder.

—¡Ella era una perra!— esgrimió furiosa Malia sin entender del todo por qué estaba furiosa, siendo la primera en emitir una palabra.

—Era una narcisista— acotó Stiles apretando los dientes todavía un poco rabiado.

—Recuerda que hablas de mi madre— amonestó Derek.

Y el humano suspiró su rabia, en modo alguno amedrentado por el lobo, pero consciente de que Talia era su madre. A él no le hubiera gustado que alguien dijera algo malo en contra de su madre. No había comparación entre ambas mujeres, pero las dos estaban muertas y el dolor por ellas era el mismo para los dos.

—No lo entiendo. Entonces ¿Cuál era la Talia real?— pidió abrumada Cora, cuestionándose cuál había existido en verdad, si la que ella conocía o la que había hecho todas esas cosas, y quién era la extraña mujer que había escribido esa carta.

—Todas eran la misma —respondió Peter de manera tranquila, moviéndose por primera vez en un largo rato, enderezándose, y dio un hondo suspiro, recuperando exteriormente su semblante indiferente y burlón al mismo tiempo— Recuerda cómo cambiaba de actitud cada dos por tres. Podía ser imparcial, pero permisiva. Cariñosa, pero negarte lo que más ansiabas. Nunca te dejaba llevar amigos a casa aunque lloraras de capricho durante tres días. Sip, definitivamente la locura viene de familia.

—¡¿Por qué no estás molesto?!— inquirió alterado Isaac.

—Yo también me molestaría. No me gusta esa mujer— manifestó Boyd en apoyo.

—Si tú perdonaste todo lo que tu padre te hizo y te enojas cuando alguien habla mal de él, Peter también pudo haberla perdonado— refutó Jackson al rubio trayendo a colación un viejo tema al que todavía no le podían poner paños fríos, recibiendo un gruñido del otro lobo.

—Error. No he dicho que haya perdonado a Talia ¿De qué me sirve extrapolar la ira? Me mandaron a Eichen House por hacerlo una vez y no quiero regresar. Menos si ahí dentro está Gerard— explicó asqueado, pero todavía tranquilo, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

—¿Cuánto recuerdas exactamente?— pidió Chris.

—Luego del segundo coma recuperé muchos recuerdos y a medida que pasan los días voy recordando más cosas… pero todavía me falta mucho— reconoció con cierto pisque de sarcasmo blandiendo el álbum de fotos en el aire.

—No. Es que no puedes recordar sólo lo que tú quieres— exigió Stiles recuperando un poco de su carácter, soltándose de las chicas que lo estaban curando y volviendo a agarrar el álbum para abrirlo en la misma fotografía que temprano le había mostrado al lobo.

—Tu madre no es la única que no recuerdo, Stiles. Siéntete feliz.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas a Claudia?— pidió desconcertado el cazador.

—Tal vez un poco. No que fuera tan importante para mí o que confiara en sus predicciones. Quién hubiera dicho que tu madre era una Druida ¿Y éste quién es?— inquirió dubitativo señalando a un chico moreno, inconsciente de que había alertado a los otros de que la madre de Stiles no había sido una simple humana— ¿Conoces a éste?— insistió ignorando su asombro, con cierta molestia hacia el joven por alguna razón que desconocía.

—El papá de Scott— respondió el joven.

Chris no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, él sí recordaba cuánto solían pelear Rafael y el lobo en sus años de juventud. No eran amigos ni enemigos, tampoco aliados. Ellos dos preferían tratarse sin nombres específicos, pero a todos les agradaba el joven McCall y lo consideraban parte de la “manada”, habiéndose ayudado entre sí incontables veces. Peter miró primero sorprendido al joven y después al Alfa, volvió la mirada hacia la fotografía y de nuevo al chico.

—Te pareces más a tu madre— esgrimió convencido el lobo mayor sin conseguir amedrentar o molestar al chico.

—Entonces ¿Qué? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué escribiría una carta si estaba convencida de lo que hacía?— pidió Kira abrumada, todavía liada.

No era la única que no entendía ni la única que se preguntaba qué razón había en dejar esa carta y todas esas cosas. Una persona convencida como ella lo parecía, jamás pediría perdón por sus actos, si tenía la confianza de que todo había sido por una razón justificada.

—Porque estaba loca. Él lo dijo —esgrimió convencida Loraley señalando a Peter y ganándose dos gruñidos de los jóvenes Hales, los que ignoró— Yo tuve padres complejos, pero de verdad que te compadezco, Cora. Y ya que no hay nada más que me interese por aquí, me voy. Cuando estén de humor hablaremos de la sombra de la bóveda— expresó indiferente con el asunto.

Sin embargo, cuando se giró para irse, de soslayo observó algo que Erica estaba sacando de la caja. Fue como si la llamara, como un susurro en la lejanía. Se volvió hacia la mesa y le quitó el objeto de las manos a la rubia, casi como posesa. Era un precioso cuaderno naranja labrado manualmente con diferentes símbolos.

—Kate— pronunciaron la Druida y el cazador en un coro no programado.

El rubio se sorprendió más porque la muchacha sabía a quién pertenecía el objeto, pero ella lo ignoró, casi ida rozando sus dedos por algunos grabados. Los otros los miraron sin comprender, incluso Peter que observaba receloso a la muchacha. Loraley abrió el cuaderno, pero todo estaba en otro idioma. 

—Es francés— explicó Chris despertando con su voz a la chica y extendió la mano exigiendo el objeto.

Loraley miró su mano y su rostro, luego el cuaderno y se lo extendió. Segundos después se dio cuenta de que había estado fuera de sí por algunos momentos. Entornó los ojos y puso su expresión Hale de fastidio. Lydia se sintió otra vez ligeramente identificada con ella y le sonrió comprensiva.

—No es cualquier cuaderno. Kate lo llamaba “ _Hoja de ruta_ ”. Tenía varios. En ellos escribía sobre diferentes misiones, distintas criaturas con las que tratábamos, aliados que podíamos encontrar, diferentes planes que programábamos, las cosas que salían mal, nuevas ideas para “pociones” y explosivos… Un sinfín de cosas. No tengo idea de cómo pudo conseguirlo Claudia. Hasta ahora había olvidado estos cuadernos, pero si mal no recuerdo, fueron destruidos por Gerard. Kate era celosa de sus cuadernos incluso con sus amigos. Te lo podía prestar un rato, pero no dejaba que te lo llevaras— explicó el cazador.

—Supongamos que Claudia la convenció ¿Cómo le permitió Talia que lo guardara en la caja? Porque seguro que revisó todo antes de dejarlo en la bóveda ¿O fui el único que entendió que Talia quería que Peter olvidara todo sobre su manada?— inquirió Mason dudoso.

—No lo imaginaste. Es lo que quería— respondió Chris serio.

—¿Entonces por qué la dejó?

—Porque no estaba dispuesta a entregarla— reconoció Derek derrotado, abatido.

Sólo había una razón por la que lo había hecho. Y no era para la tranquilidad de Peter, sino para la suya propia, para poder decir que lo había hecho todo por el bienestar de su hermano. Suspiró abrumado, sin importarle extrapolar sus emociones. Rechazó el contacto de Braeden quitándose la mano que ella había colocado en su brazo y se encaminó hacia la ventana. Suspiró de nueva cuenta al apoyarse sobre el marco.

Cuando un lobo te quita los recuerdos, queda un vacío en ese lugar, sabes que algo te ha sido robado. No era sólo la ubicación de Nemeton, eran muchos los espacios vacíos que permanecían en su mente. El tiempo no borraba la sensación, era mentira, uno siempre sentiría esa falta de algo. Y Peter debía sentirlo peor, como si la vida le hubiera sido arrebatada cientos de veces por la cantidad de recuerdos que le habían quitado. Al final sí existía un por qué en la locura desquiciada de Peter y ese por qué se llamaba Talia Hale, la considerada por muchos como la gran Alfa, la Alfa de Alfas.

Se preguntó cómo habría sido realmente su madre, a qué extremo hubiera llegado por mantener a la manada ¿Habría matado a sus Betas porque no eran Hales y él les había obsequiado el “don” de manera imprudente? ¿Habría matado a Lydia por revivir a Peter o para impedir de antemano que lo hiciera si hubiera sido alertada? ¿Habría matado a Scott por ser el Beta de su tío? Peter se lo había comentado varias veces en el pasado, que su madre era capaz de todo por mantener el orden en la manada.

De pronto, una mano en la espalda lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, seguida de otra en su brazo, como sujetándolo con fuerza para que no cayera, como intentando levantarlo. Inspiró profundo llenándose del olor de Stiles y se giró a él, sonriéndole triste, agradeciéndole ¿Habría su madre asesinado a Stiles cuando lo del Nogitsune? ¿Le habría borrado sus recuerdos sobre el chico si la vida los hubiera cruzado bajo otras circunstancias? Y se dio cuenta de que no quería perderlo. Sujetó su mano y la atrapó dentro de la suya, luego observó hacia la sala, viendo todos esos rostros abatidos. Luego del fuego, nunca había pensado que un día sería parte de una manada tan grande y unida como esa y se dio cuenta de que no quería perderlos a ninguno.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Era un poco tarde cuando Loraley llegó al departamento, pasadas las ocho y pasado el toque de queda que Jennifer le había impuesto por los peligros que Beacon Hills guardaba para su manada, debido a que se había visto obligada por Garrett a pasar por un supermercado. Hacía tres días que el rubio insistía en esas galletas rellenas de las que era fanático y que Violet decía que debían ser hechas con alguna especie de droga porque en efecto eran como una droga para el chico. El calvario había sido peor cuando el día anterior Jennifer había traído unas galletas similares, pero no las que Garrett quería porque simplemente no había en las dos tiendas por las que ella había pasado de camino al departamento. Sinceramente, Garrett podía ser tan cansino e infantil por esas galletas como Ally con el pastel de su padre.

—¡Ya era hora!— se quejó desesperado el rubio corriendo a la puerta y arrebatándole la bolsa de las manos.

—No le hubieras comprado nada— pronunció peleadora Violet, siendo de todas formas ignorada por el chico.

—¿Mucha gente, cariño?— inquirió Kate sin mirarla, concentrada en limpiar un arma vieja que había encontrado en uno de los armarios del departamento.

No tenían faltantes de armas. Tampoco lo hacía porque fuera una fanática coleccionista de armas, que eso lo sabían de sobra. Aquella era una reliquia familiar, según Kate. No sabía a quién había pertenecido ni por qué la habían dejado allí (“ _Un cazador nunca abandona sus armas, cariño_ ”, les había asegurado), pero tenía además del símbolo Argent, un encriptado que sólo lo tenían las armas que eran reliquias de familia y se pasaban de generación en generación. Y esos eran tesoros sagrados.

Loraley no respondió. Caminó cansada, de manera lenta, hasta donde el sofá y se dejó caer al lado de la Were-Jaguar. Kate sintió su pesadumbre en cuanto se sentó, también el olor particular que llevaba y dejó el arma.

—¿Qué sucede? —pidió intentando poner un semblante preocupado, en modo alguno molesto, pero sólo recibió la dubitación y el silencio de la muchacha, sus labios a punto de decir algo y cerrarse sin pronunciar palabra— Estuviste con Peter— apuntó ahora seria al ver que no iba a conseguir nada por las buenas.

—¡Ni siquiera me acerqué a él!— reprochó molesta oliéndose a sí misma.

—Bien. Estuviste en el loft. Es lo mismo. Tienes pegado el olor de los Hale— explicó Kate seria, pero no molesta, mostrándole que todavía podía hablar con confianza, que nada le iba a hacer… por el momento.

—Estuve en la bóveda. Perseguí una cosa extraña con esencia de magia oscura, asquerosa —manifestó con repulsión, dejándole en claro que se refería a una magia similar o igual a la de su clan— Si visitas a Peter o a tu hermano, ellos te contarán. El punto es… Había una caja en la bóveda que tenía una carta de Talia para Peter. Era una disculpa por borrarle los recuerdos al parecer más de una vez, Derek la leyó… Talia Hale era mala ¿Cierto?— pidió contrariada y más preocupada de lo que se había mostrado en el loft.

—No sabría decirte con seguridad. Había algo extraño en ella, como que estaba medio desequilibrada por momentos. Y sí, tal vez la locura fuese de familia porque a veces Talia se enfadaba por nimiedades… Aunque nosotros éramos chicos y tal vez no sabíamos sobre muchas cosas que ocurrían a nuestro alrededor. Talia tenía muchas responsabilidades en sus hombros y nosotros no comprendíamos sobre muchos peligros, casi parecía que los buscábamos. Eso sí, era muy rencorosa y engreída. No aceptaba críticas u opiniones ni excusas y a veces podía ser muy severa, tal vez sin justificativos— respondió la Were-Jaguar con cierta dubitación, pero al mismo tiempo con bastante seguridad en sus palabras.

—¿Qué piensas de Peter? ¿Crees que él intente matarnos?

—Seguramente. Sí, lo intentará… A menos que nosotras consigamos engatusarlos primero. Si quieres la verdad, le confiaría mi vida si fuera necesario. Siempre lo hice. Pero el Peter de ahora exige a cambio algo que lo beneficie. Necesitamos encontrar ese algo para que acceda a ayudarnos.

—¿No crees que sería más fácil buscar a otra persona?

—Todo el mundo quiere asesinarnos— le recordó Violet, remarcándole que no tenían muchas alternativas.

—Y Peter se mueve con su cerebro. O sea, sus ambiciones. Si encontramos aquello con lo que engañarlo, no dejará que nadie nos mate— alegó convencida Ally saliendo de su habitación.

—No es sólo eso. No conocí en mi vida un ser vivo con su capacidad. No es sólo su mente. Es su poder… Necesitamos ese poder si queremos sobrevivir al eclipse— determinó Kate.


	11. A corazón abierto (Parte I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sí, tal vez una parte de la escena n°3 esté un poco fuera de lugar o ajena a los personajes, espero no la detesten tanto... Como compensación os entrego sutil #Briam y #Pydia... Y un hermoso #Sciles porque la Hermandad de Scott y Stiles es una de las mejores cosas que tiene TW, sino es que la más.
> 
> Soy #Petopher shipper a morir, pero siempre le tuve un pequeño gusto al #Pydia y sinceramente no me pude resistir. No es una escena de amor, pero es Pydia al fin y al cabo, de una manera por la que yo tranquilamente podría babear de sólo verla... Obviamente no tanto como lo haría con el #Petopher ♥

** Capítulo XI: ** **A corazón abierto (Parte I)**

 

La verdadera razón por la que Cora Hale no se movía del loft salvo lo indispensable, la obligatoriedad de asistir al instituto (a lo cual no le encontraba razón, ya que no necesitaba trabajar por dinero cuando su tío y su hermano tenían tanto y ella podría vivir cómodamente de ellos, pero Derek parecía no entenderlo se lo graficara como se lo graficara), no era la maratón televisiva de “Supernatural”, serie de la que era una fan posesa al igual que Erica y Stiles. Ni siquiera Jackson podía convencerla con tretas sucias como proponerle ir a buscar a Loraley y pasar el rato con ella, cosa que Jackson también parecía interesado en conseguir algún día.

No le gustaba confesarlo, si bien Derek y Peter ya lo sabían, pero no podía quitarse ese temor de llegar un día a casa y que su tío no estuviese más, que en una de esas se hubiese descontrolado y el cazador y Scott se lo hubieran llevado muy lejos. A raíz de eso, y algunas pesadillas que la asaltaban por la madrugada sobre el mismo tema, Cora se negaba a permanecer más de cinco metros lejos de su tío. Y por qué negarlo, a Derek le venía bien esa mano extra que le daba con el desquiciado de su tío, ya que no estaba confiado de que hubiese cambiado realmente.

Imprevistamente, la puerta de entrada se abrió, revelando a la cazadora “desquiciada” con una sonrisa malévola adornando su rostro. Las chicas saltaron de sus asientos y retrocedieron hacia atrás, en dirección a las escaleras del desván.

—¡Peter!— llamó asustada Erica al hombre debido a que su antiguo Alfa y sus tres compañeros de manada habían salido a hacer las compras.

El hombre bajó enseguida al oler el temor de las dos mezclado con el aroma particular de la Were-Jaguar. No obstante, a mitad de las escaleras y constatando con un simple vistazo que nada grave acontecía, disminuyó el ritmo, colocando su típica expresión arrogante y soberbia.

—No te creía tan suicida, Kate ¿La compañía de los Druidas te está afectando el cerebro?— ironizó el lobo en referencia a dos de sus compañeros.

—No le tengo miedo a Derek ni a sus Betas— respondió tranquila la mujer.

—Olvidas un punto muy importante. El coma me permitió recuperar mi poder por completo. No eres rival para mí.

—¿De verdad tienes todo tu poder? ¿Y Derek lo sabe?— inquirió sorprendida la rubia adolescente.

—Menudencias, chicas— respondió como si nada, restándole importancia al tema, pero respondiendo indirectamente.

—Por eso estoy aquí, Peter— respondió la antigua cazadora sin amedrentarse, confiada, sorprendiendo al lobo.

—¿Tengo que recordarte por segunda vez que dejamos de ser aliados en la cueva de Tezcatlipoca?— esgrimió arrogante, en modo alguno decidido a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Esto nos afecta a todos. Pero nadie tiene que saberlo. O por lo menos no la mayoría.

—¿Por qué guardaríamos el secreto?— inquirió reacia Cora en cuanto la mujer las miró.

—Se acerca un eclipse y Loraley se ve afectada del mismo modo que todos nosotros. No podemos confiar en el poder inestable de Jennifer y con todos peleándose por nuestras cabezas, tienes que ser tú el que la proteja. Ella y Allison necesitan estar en perfectas condiciones para no afectar la estructura del resto de los _Caminantes_ ¿Ya ves por qué nos afecta a todos? Además, no puedes dejar que nada le ocurra al pequeño Arcoíris de Chris. Y se lo debes a Loraley, ella te liberó— intentó convencerlo, ignorando previamente a la adolescente y poniendo su mejor cara de preocupación, esa falsa que el lobo conocía tan bien y para la que no necesitaba ningún olor para registrarla.

En primer lugar, porque cuando Kate se encontraba realmente preocupada intentaba mostrarse neutral, tranquila, sin poder ocultar el olor de sus verdaderas emociones. Y cuando fingía, pues esto mismo, ponía esa expresión falsa de perro apaleado (que obviamente le quedaba mejor a Scott) y apelaba a cuanto cuento barato podía.

—Yo no la obligué a hacerlo.

—Sigues siendo igual de terco— refutó molesta la rubia, empezando a maquinar en su mente nuevas estrategias.

—Y tú igual de manipuladora.

—Siempre fuimos iguales, Petey —esgrimió sin poder evitar una risa sincera, apelando al apodo con el que solía llamarlo cuando eran adolescentes— Siempre te preguntabas si sería cosa de hijos menores, pero conseguíamos engañar a todos con nuestras mentiras y nuestras falsas actuaciones de victimarios.

Ambos se observaron en silencio, sonrisa afable en sus rostros, por algún tiempo indescifrable. Cora y Erica se miraron entre sí un poco confundidas y luego a los dos adultos. Ahora sabían que ellos habían formado una especie de manada con Chris, la mamá de Stiles y otros más, pero esto seguía siendo un poco desconcertante. Sin embargo, Peter cambió su semblante en un instante, disipándose cualquier aroma que tuviese previamente.

—Si quieres protección ve con tu hermano, Kate. Si le explicas la situación, Chris accederá. Hará lo que sea por Allison— respondió serio, negándole de nuevo la ayuda para sorpresa de las tres mujeres.

—Siempre confié en ti, Petey. Tú eras el que siempre corría a ayudarme sea en lo que fuera que me hubiese metido. Nunca dejaste de protegernos. Siempre tenías mil planes y…— insistió Kate empezando a convencer con su labia a las dos Betas.

—Y los eclipses nunca me afectaron. Por eso estás aquí, Kate. No por las nostalgias de nuestra vieja manada. Y si no hubieras apelado a esa tontera, tal vez hubiera accedido a ayudarte. Pero te lo diré una vez más. No me interesa lo que tengas para decir y no me interesa lo que les ocurra, ya no somos aliados— manifestó decidido.

—Lo harás. Tarde o temprano. Siempre gano yo, Petey— determinó con la mirada seria a pesar de la tranquilidad con la que habló.

Acto seguido, se encaminó a la puerta. Y entre el lapso en que se fue y otro tanto más, el loft quedó sumido en un sacro silencio. Cora y Erica siguieron mirándose sin comprender cómo habían variado ambos en sus expresiones rápidamente y varias veces ¡Eran lobas y habían sido timadas! No podían deducir qué había sido verdad y qué mentira de las palabras, los olores, las miradas ¿Acaso eran genios en el arte de la timación? ¿Realmente podías mentirle a los sentidos lobunos? Y para cuando reaccionaron, sin respuestas a sus cuestionamientos internos, Peter ya estaba desapareciendo de nueva cuenta de la sala. Lucía tan tranquilo, como si Kate nunca hubiera estado en el loft.

—¿Tendríamos que avisarle al resto? Vas a ayudar a Loraley ¿Cierto?

—¿De verdad no te afectan los eclipses?— atinó a cuestionar la rubia en consecutiva con su compañera, las dos igual de desconcertadas, pero la rubia habló menos atropellada.

—Mantengámoslo entre nosotros por ahora— pidió serio el lobo.

—Odio los eclipses— confesó Erica nerviosa, asustada.

Su corazón tamborileaba frenético y todo en ella olía a terror. Y no era para menos. Un eclipse la había conducido a la muerte. Y todo porque nunca les habían explicado a ninguno de ellos en lo que podía afectar un eclipse a un lobo ¿Y una súper-luna? ¿Qué hay de la luna roja? Peter resopló una ligera sonrisa. Tal vez debería proponerle a Derek que en la próxima reunión diese una clase sobre los distintos tipos de lunas y cómo influían en el cuerpo de una criatura sobrenatural, principalmente en los lobos, antes de que la próxima vez alguno intentara otra locura como la que había llevado a la rubia a la muerte.

—Todavía faltan un par de días, pero estaremos bien— aseguró el lobo.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Stiles no era un chico paciente. En ningún aspecto. Ni siquiera había podido mantener la calma cuando Peter se había cerrado en su propia mente días atrás y había tardado, “horas” diría el chico, en responderle que no sabía realmente quién era Claudia Stilinski (bueno, O’Brien antes de casarse). Sin embargo, su “Brother” era la excepción a toda regla en la vida de Stiles. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del hijo del Sheriff, uno en cada punta de la cama, el silencio reinando en la sala desde hacía un buen rato.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste una vez sobre las “ _Soul Mates_ ”?— pidió al fin el lobo, sin levantar la vista, jugando con una pelota de beisbol entre sus manos.

—Sí.

Claro que lo recordaba. Acababa de encontrar el informe en internet luego de escucharlo a Peter decirle a Jackson que tal vez él y Lydia no eran almas gemelas y por eso no iban a durar. “ _Soul Mates_ ” lo había llamado. Y no era ningún intento por animarlo, Jackson se encontraba descarrilado y no conseguía concentrarse al nivel que Derek le exigía y el lobo gruñón tampoco animaba las cosas estando estresado en su búsqueda de sus otros dos Betas, razón por la que molestaban la tranquilidad del viejo lobo, así lo había planteado Peter.

No fue sólo la palabra desconocida, fue la mirada que Peter le había dado a él mientras hablaba lo que lo había convencido de buscar información. Estaba seguro de que había sido su imaginación, que el lobo no intentaba decirle con mímicas (fetiche que tenían los Hales) que investigara, pero aún así había decidido tentar suerte. Y sin embargo, todavía no sabía qué pensar sobre el tema, complejo por demás ¿Creer o no creer?

—¿Crees que sea verdad? ¿Que Allison era la compañera destinada para mí?— pidió el Alfa mirándolo con ojos de cachorro, como leyéndole la mente.

—Dime tú. Tú le dijiste que ibas a esperarla porque sabías que iban a estar juntos— respondió fingiendo tranquilidad, desinterés, que no había estado dudando de nuevo.

—Lo hice porque acababas de contarme sobre las “ _Soul Mates_ ” —se quejó y suspiró, volviendo a jugar unos momentos con la pelota entre sus manos antes de volver a mirarlo— ¿Crees que tú y Malia…?

—No. Es decir… Me gusta Malia. Ella consiguió llenar un hueco vacío y el Nogitsune me estaba volviendo loco, estaba… Malia me trajo cierta calma. Y me ayudó a olvidar mi amor infantil por Lydia— confesó intentando buscar las palabras correctas para no ser malinterpretado.

La Coyote no era un extra. Nunca lo había sido. Y siempre estaría enormemente agradecido por la ayuda que le había brindado, en todo sentido. Era lo que él necesitaba luego del desastre del Nogitsune, la muerte de Allison, el final de sus pesadillas… Necesitaba dejar de pensar, dejar de culparse, dejar de sentir la sangre que sus manos habían derramado y lo bien que se había sentido todo ese poder y esa maldad porque no podía negarlo, recordaba hasta la mínima acción que había hecho el Zorro oscuro. Malia con su necesidad de aprender a ser humana lo había mantenido entretenido y le había permitido creer que estaba haciendo algún bien para pagar todo el daño.

—¿La amaste?— preguntó simplemente el lobo, sin nombres, pero su amigo ya sabía de quién hablaba.

—Dos años atrás hubiera respondido que sí. Hoy creo que era más que nada admiración. Oye, que es una diosa. Sabe cómo imponerse y esa hermosa cabellera rojiza… —enumeró con una expresión que fácilmente podría ser malinterpretada, que lo mostraba como el Stiles de dos años atrás, pero enseguida suspiró y aminoró su ansiedad— Me alegro de tenerla como amiga. Hacemos un buen dúo y siempre correría a protegerla incluso con mi propia vida. Creo… Estoy seguro de que es la misma manera en como Lydia sentía por Allison. La idolatraba… Y lloró mucho por su muerte. Todos lo hicimos— acotó con el semblante ahora apesadumbrado, pero ninguna mentira.

Scott lo había sentido, la sinceridad en todo momento… y el dolor al final, otra vez. Al igual que él de sólo pensar en la cazadora. Y lo miró sorprendido, recapitulando sus palabras. Lo recordaba, Lydia había preferido sacrificarse antes de que fueran a buscarla, ya presintiendo que uno de ellos no iba a regresar a casa. Y Allison, sus palabras todavía le taladraban la mente. Nada había sido lo mismo desde entonces con su corazón.

—¿Crees que debería romper con Kira?

—Más bien deberías pensar qué es lo que sientes por ella —aconsejó sin emitir ningún juicio propio, como siempre cuando hablaban sobre el amor, y suspiró decidido a confesar sus dudas— ¿Quieres la verdad? No creo mucho en las “ _Soul Mates_ ”. O por lo menos que todos tengan una. Se supone que pasas el resto de tu vida con ella, pero ¿Y si muere? ¿Significa que no era en realidad tu alma gemela? ¿O que vivirás el resto de tu vida con un vacío profundo en tu alma? ¿Qué hay de Derek? Tuvo dos novias desquiciadas, una que hasta ahora parece encaminada y luego Paige, la única verdaderamente buena, pero que murió enseguida ¿Y si esa era su alma gemela? ¿Qué hay de Peter? No quiero ni imaginar qué alma desgraciada podría ser considerada su gemela. Creo que sólo es una tonta leyenda.

—Se supone que los lobos somos una leyenda también ¿No? ¿Qué me dices de Jackson e Isaac?

—Ni que lo digas ¿Lo hubieras imaginado dos años atrás? Dios, si casi se querían matar. Bueno, Jackson a todos nosotros… Y ahora luce tan cambiado. Tal vez ellos sí sean “ _Soul Mates_ ”, todo lo que debieron pasar, sus encuentros y desencuentros…

—Quiero salvarla. Pase lo que pase. Es parte de la manada, nunca dejó de serlo. Y ahora nos necesita— manifestó apesadumbrado, pero con un ligero brillo en sus ojos, interrumpiendo la verborragia de su amigo.

—Sabía que lo dirías. Todos lo sabíamos. Sólo estábamos esperando que lo confirmaras. Todos nos sentimos igual. Y lo vamos a conseguir ¿Por qué, sino, crees que armé todo esto?— inquirió sonriente señalando hacia las paredes regadas de papeles con la misma información que las pizarras del loft.

Scott sonrió con la misma energía apabullante de su amigo. Un enorme peso acababa de ser sacado de sus hombros. Se paró, todavía balanceando la pelota entre sus manos, y caminó a través de la sala observando las distintas carteleras. Esa especie de “mini laboratorio” que siempre armaba era una joya indescifrable, pero vital, que siempre les salvaba “las papas del fuego”, por así decirlo. En eso, dio un vistazo hacia el tablero de ajedrez y se acercó.

—¿Y esto? ¿También es parte? —bromeó rozando el borde del tablero, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio varias figuras con distintos papeles, el mismo esquema que utilizaba para explicarle a su padre sobre las criaturas sobrenaturales y los cazadores, pero las piezas en el mismo lugar del mensaje que había dejado siendo todavía un Nogitsune— Si me dices que es para recordar lo que hiciste, te golpearé.

—También representa a la manada— corrigió riendo por la preocupación que había causado en su leal amigo.

—¿Por qué Derek es el rey del tablero? Erica y Cora siempre bromean que ustedes son como “Caperucita y el lobo”.

—Sí. Ni me lo recuerdes. Siempre tengo que andar ignorándolas. Aunque el otro día Lydia me salvó diciendo que ese papel les quedaba mejor a ella y a Jackson.

—¡Sí, hombre! ¡Tendrías que haber olido a Jordan! ¡Pobre hombre! —recordó a duras penas sin poder calmar su risa, pero sin poder dejar de sentir pena por el rubio, contagiando un poco de la risa al otro— Y no olvides que Lydia también dijo que a ti y a Derek les quedaría mejor la historia de “La bella y la bestia”— acotó cuando pudo calmarse un poco, pero volviendo a reír.

—Si fuera una chica— se quejó molesto el humano.

—Siéntete afortunado. Es la única historia que termina bien.

—Porque es la única que pertenece a Disney. Cuentos de princesas y finales felices… Lo sabes ¿Cierto? Ustedes ya pasaron la historia de “Romeo y Julieta”. Aunque las sangres siguen conservando un fuerte enfrentamiento, Chris ya no te odia. Y Erica dice que su historia de alguna manera sigue teniendo las mismas bases, pero que ahora podrían ser felices, ya que no queda nadie de ambas familia, en cierto modo. Todavía se muestra reacia a Allison, pero parece haberla perdonado de alguna manera, a diferencia de Isaac que todavía le guarda un pequeño rencor a Derek— comentó un poco preocupado.

—¿Lo amas?— pidió Scott tocando la pieza del rey, concentrado en ella antes de mirarlo como cachorro.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad sobre esto?— pidió luego de un hondo suspiro, obteniendo un asentimiento gestual— Aunque Peter empezó todo, el primer lobo real para nosotros fue Derek. Fue tu mentor cuando te ayudó con tus problemas lobunos, nos enseñó muchas cosas del mundo sobrenatural y fue el primero y casi el único que nos ayudó contra Peter los primeros tiempos. Incluso una vez por salvarnos lo dejamos tirado a su suerte porque creíamos que la bestia lo había asesinado. No nos conocíamos bien y estábamos asustados, todo era nuevo para nosotros. Ahora es muy distinto. No dejaremos a uno caído. Y en cierta medida él nos enseñó eso. Él nos protegió. Derek siempre estuvo ahí. Incluso te perdonó cuando lo traicionaste con Gerard. Estaba molesto, pero aun así no nos dio la espalda cuando lo necesitamos de nuevo… Vamos a conseguirlo, Scotty— aseguró convencido, sonrisa de por medio, jugando con la pieza de ajedrez entre sus manos.

Había sido sincero en todo momento, pero al mismo tiempo había esquivado responder la pregunta que le habían formulado. Una vez se lo había preguntado. Después lo olvidó, dejando a su mente divagar en otras cuestiones, ya que el Nogitsune estaba sucediendo y no podía andar con cuestionamientos tontos rondando por su mente ¿Si se lo preguntaban de nuevo? Ni él quería pensar en la pregunta, después de todo ese tema era una tontería sin sentido.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Aquello parecía una típica escena familiar. Boyd e Isaac jugaban a un nuevo videojuego que Liam y Mason les había recomendado, asegurando que era lo mejor de lo mejor, e iban bastante parejos. Cora y Malia aparentemente se encontraban intentando terminar las tareas del instituto, pero en verdad lo que hacían era protestar, tachar, borrar, cambiar a otra materia y prometerle una sangrienta venganza a Isaac porque él había terminado todas sus tareas hacía rato. Erica, por su parte, estaba recostada en uno de los sofás, posesa de uno de esos libros que habían traído de la bóveda, leyendo como una niña curiosa. Y hubieran tenido igual destino los libros de la caja que esa mañana Chris les había traído, posesiones que había encontrado de la Kate adolescente, si no fuera que estaban totalmente en francés.

La música de la radio cambió y Peter comenzó a cantar rítmicamente desde la cocina, donde se encontraba preparando una riquísima lasaña, el olor lo corroboraba. Un escenario inaudito de imaginar un año atrás. Sin embargo, Peter lucía diferente ahora, más parecido al tío que Derek había tenido antes del incendio. Siempre supo que Cora sería la única persona que conseguiría cambiarlo. También sabía que esa era la razón por la que Peter había insistido tanto en alejar a su hermana de Beacon Hills en un fingido intento por protegerla, ya que no quería cambiar, no quería olvidar el rencor y volver a ser el de antaño cuando nada de lo suyo existía ya. Un fingimiento que él había aceptado asustado por los cambios que Cora podría conseguir en ambos.

Las risas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se giró y los observó reír porque una queja de Malia, prefiriendo contar manzanas que tener que hacer una parábola, había hecho a Isaac distraerse y perder la jugada. Erica, lengua de víbora, sí era capaz de dejar su lectura para pelear, incluso si la persona afectada era su rubio favorito.

—Ya puse la comida en el horno. Y vayan preparándose que siguen ustedes— bromeó malicioso Peter, llegando desde la cocina y sentándose en el sofá.

—¡Cora y Malia porque ellas eran las que estaban peleando!— manifestó enseguida la rubia.

—¡Eso fue hace rato!— se quejó ofendida Malia.

—Yo todavía tengo un poco de relleno de peluche en la boca.

—Y ni pregunten el diagnóstico del pobre elefante— acotó Isaac también bromista, secundando a Boyd, y señalando hacia una esquina adonde la Coyote había dejado los restos barridos del felpa, uno que Stiles le había comprado a la chica después de que insistiera en que quería uno, haciendo berrinches como niña caprichosa.

—Y ni el Sheriff sabe coser— protestó Malia.

—Lydia sabe— le recordó Cora.

—Por cierto ¿Tuviste muchos peluches siendo niña, Cora?— inquirió Erica curiosa.

—¡Oh! ¡Tendrías que haber visto la pirámide de peluches que tenía! —esgrimió exaltada, los ojos enormes de la emoción, extendiendo sus brazos a los costados, ocasionando una pequeña risilla por parte de los otros dos Hale ante el recuerdo y al verle brillarle la mirada con la misma intensidad— Mamá se enojaba mucho con mi tío porque él no escatimaba en gastos y ni caso le hacía cuando le prohibía seguir comprándonos “chucherías”, como ella las llamaba.

—Afortunada tú. Yo siempre quise un oso de peluche porque todos ms compañeros tenían uno, pero como tenía epilepsia mi madre me prohibía toda clase de peluches por temor a que fuera alergia lo que provocaba mis episodios. Mi madre casi tenía más miedo que yo de los ataques— confesó la rubia riéndose al final de su propia broma.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre quiere ositos o conejos? Y ahora está esa rana tonta que se puso de moda— se quejó Peter exasperado.

—¿Y tu ropa?— inquirió Boyd cizañero, causando la risa general en contra del hombre.

—Es diferente. Esto es de diseñador.

—Lo típico de los ricos— acotó Isaac también para pelearlo, volviendo todos a reír a costillas del hombre.

—Y yo que pensaba regalarte un peluche— manifestó el viejo lobo de forma bromista a la rubia.

—¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Todos dejen de reírse en este instante!— ordenó la aludida de forma mandona, más como una chiquilla a la que le habían prometido un dulce.

No obstante, Erica era una muchacha de temer y todos accedieron a su petición, definiéndose aquello como una mezcla de salvaguardarse de la venganza de la loba y accediendo a apiadarse de ella porque al fin sería capaz de tener un peluche como el resto de la sociedad. Peter esbozó una sonrisa, pero no comentó si en verdad le regalaría algo o no. Incluso él mismo veía que estaba actuando diferente a lo que era o solía mostrarse, pero es que a veces simplemente estaba bien distenderse y disfrutar un poco fingiendo ser personas normales. Y esto era algo que había pensado toda la vida, algo que tal vez se había olvidado con el fuego o no. No quería pensar en cuáles cosas había sido consciente después del fuego y en cuales no, era demasiado aburrido.

—¿Ya te olvidaste del libro? Si sabía te ofrecía antes un peluche para no aguantar tu perorata por horas— esgrimió exasperado Derek, sin darse cuenta de que había cometido un error garrafal al retomar ese tema.

—Ya estás acostumbrado. Aguantas las peroratas de Stiles todos los benditos días— la defendió Isaac, bromeando sobre la labia interminable y cansina del hijo del chico.

—¡Y ni siquiera me dejaron leer una página!

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Para qué lo mencioné?!— gritó Derek reprochándose y generando la risa de los chicos.

—Igual no entendías una letra de lo que decía— acotó Malia con una sonrisa maliciosa, peleando a la rubia.

Y en efecto, ninguno de ellos había entendido absolutamente nada de ese libro, ni siquiera Peter, quien siempre demostraba tener un conocimiento increíble de toda la cosa sobrenatural. Erica no había sido la única molesta, cabía aclarar que todo libro que llegaba era “raptado” por la rubia, también Stiles había estado molesto por no conseguir descifrar el “código” en el que estaba escrito, habiendo utilizado inclusive el método de Chris.

Esa mañana, el cazador había aparecido con una caja grande, muy parecida a la última de la bóveda, con pertenencias de Kate y que la misma había encontrado de casualidad en el departamento que habitaba ahora, totalmente en desuso durante décadas. La caja se encontraba rotulada como “Trofeos” y contenía varias cosas que la cazadora había guardado de esas misiones que habían creado en su adolescencia, que eran más que nada metidas de pata y gente intentando cortarles las cabezas. Y entre tantas cosas había un viejo libro, de color amarillento y ajado, con un lenguaje inentendible que resultó ser lengua Druida, según lo que Deaton les había informado.

Un libro de ese calibre era sin lugar a dudas preciado para su portador. La pregunta principal había sido por qué lo habían tenido en su poder y cómo lo habían conseguido, respuestas que obviamente ninguno conocía. Lo que Peter suponía era que lo habían robado. No era ningún trofeo del que pudieran haberse jactado en su juventud, estaba seguro. Es más, sentía un instintivo y profundo resquemor al objeto. Y lo que más resaltaba su interés era que en la portada llevaba grabado el mismo símbolo que la fotografía que Parrish les había ofrecido, el mismo maldito símbolo que Deucalion había traído en unas tablillas, que había decidido no mostrarlas ni ofrecerlas a Deaton (y le había pedido exclusivamente a Stiles que lo mantuviera en secreto al hombre), y en tres imágenes de diferentes sitios.

—¿Fue seguro habérselo dado a Deaton? Podría quemarlo o mentirnos sobre su contenido aunque seamos lobos— pronunció desconfiado Boyd.

—Deaton era el Emisario de mi familia. El hombre en quien más confiaba mi madre— contradijo convencida Cora.

—Ese hombre, te recuerdo, es probablemente el único que pudo borrarles la memoria a Peter y sus amigos sobre su manada de diferentes criaturas. Ese hombre no está dispuesto a confesar lo que sucedió más de veinte años atrás aunque Chris le haya pedido más información sobre lo que le pasó en verdad a su manada— esgrimió tajante Isaac, con la misma desconfianza que mostraba el moreno, pero con más rabia.

—Jackson te pelearía con que defenestras al veterinario cuando Scott no está presente, si estuviera aquí y no donde sea que esté. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Deaton era demasiado leal a Talia. Haría lo que sea que ella le pidiera, inclusive si le hubiera dejado instrucciones a futuro— declaró Peter, bromeando al principio sobre el lagarto, pero con total sinceridad sobre el asunto.

—Una manada de diferentes criaturas. No sé cómo no lo recordé antes. Éramos chicos y tú nos contabas cuentos sobre eso todas las noches. Nunca creí que fuera posible. De hecho, cuando Scott creó esta manada ni siquiera lo recordé…

—¿Lo hacía? — pidió sorprendido el viejo lobo interrumpiendo a su sobrino.

—Sí. Y mamá te regañaba. Pero un día dejaste de contarlos. Y a Cora nunca llegaste a contarle nada, ella todavía era muy pequeña para cuando dejaste de hacerlo. Laura vivía fascinada con esas historias y estaba obsesionada con salir a buscar a esa manada, principalmente al cazador, para que le demostrara a todos que era posible la convivencia entre lobos y cazadores— recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica, emanando un vaho de dolor al aire, sin darse cuenta de que mencionar el nombre de su hermana muerta era culpar indirectamente una y otra vez a su tío.

—Deberías estar furioso— insistió la Coyote a su padre, de modo alguno tranquila todavía con ese asunto.

—Ya te lo dije un millar de veces, Malia. De nada me serviría. No quiero regresar a Eichen House y que me encierren cerca de Gerard— respondió en cierta medida cansado de volver una y otra vez con lo mismo y que la muchacha no entendiera.

—¿Por qué Chris no lo mató?— inquirió Isaac mirando a Derek, pidiéndole una respuesta como a veces solía hacerlo cuando no se ponía en su contra, y con una ligera esperanza de que alguien le conteste, ya que el mismo Chris le había negado la respuesta.

—Porque es un idiota— respondió tranquilo y con indiferencia el viejo lobo Hale.

—No todos son como tú— refutó su sobrino serio, en defensa del cazador.

—Sé sincero, Derek ¿No sientes aunque sea un poco de deseos de vengarte de Jennifer por matar a tu manada?— inquirió Isaac en modo alguno molesto o prepotente, más bien confundido, necesitado de que alguien realmente le responda algo de una vez por todas.

Dos días atrás había peleado con Chris. Nadie se peleaba con el cazador, todos los respetaban. Sin embargo, él estaba cansado de no entender por qué hacían lo que hacían, por qué Chris permitía vivir a alguien que había matado a tantos inocentes, que era lo mismo que hacía Derek con la Darach. Había discutido con el cazador y también con Jackson, puesto que el ex-Kanima había salido en defensa del otro, y había decido quedarse con Scott hasta que pudiera calmarse por sí mismo o entender un poco cómo funcionaba la mente de los demás. Sí, él no podía odiar a su padre, pero era diferente. A su entender, era diferente. Su padre sólo lo maltrataba a él, nunca había salido a masacrar inocentes de una manera tortuosa.

—Los Alfas nos mataron a nosotros— refutó tranquilo Boyd, sabía que no había razones para enojarse con su amigo, sea lo que fuera que dijera.

—Jennifer casi mata a Cora y él no hizo nada.

—Mi hermano hizo lo mejor que pudo. Nadie le enseñó a ser un Alfa. Mi madre apenas había empezado a entrenar a Laura para ser uno cuando ocurrió el incendio. No naces con un manual explicativo— defendió la loba Hale a su hermano.

Erica, a su vez, le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio como reprimenda. Y es que por más que fuera como su hermano pequeño, no le perdonaba siquiera a él que atacara a quien había sido una vez su Alfa. Aunque mal que bien, él había hecho lo mejor y ellos no habían podido apreciarlo. Habían sido arrogantes y no habían visto que él sólo intentaba ayudarlos. Había sido Erica la del problema, lo reconocía. E Isaac parecía tan pegado a Scott que prefirió no contar con él. Eso los había llevado al bosque maldito, había sido su propia terquedad.

Ella y Boyd estaban (y lo estarían por siempre) enormemente agradecidos por lo que Derek había hecho por ellos. Habían tenido una vida corta, sí. Por su impericia, también. Pero había sido maravillosa, más fantástica que la que cualquier adolescente común hubiera imaginado. Derek siempre los había ayudado y protegido, torpemente, pero lo había hecho lo mejor que pudo a su manera. Se lo habían confesado una vez, al poco de regresar de ese infierno de bosque. Ella había llorado en sus brazos suplicándole perdón por no escucharlo. Y como siempre, él no había reprochado nada.

—No me importa. Si volviera a suceder, Jennifer atentando contra nosotros, incluso contra Allison ¿Qué harías?— pidió el Beta de nuevo.

Derek pudo ver en sus ojos la necesidad de respuesta que tenía, casi la misma que él tenía de entender lo que su madre había hecho y quién había sido a fin de cuentas la verdadera Talia. No obstante, la puerta del loft se abrió sin darle tiempo a responder.

—Justo la que faltaba— amonestó malicioso Peter cuando vio a la morena novia de su sobrino, en una actitud infantil acoplada a propósito a la de los Betas adolescentes.

—Peter— regañó Derek mirándolo serio.

Sabía que el regaño era en vano, pero era lo que correspondía, además de necesario para que la morena no pensara que todo el loft de repente se encontraba complotado en su contra, cosa de la que había insistido en su última visita. Y Braeden no era idiota, era una mercenaria y antigua Marshal. No necesitaba las habilidades lobunas para percibir ese rechazo frío por parte de los Betas de su “novio”, si es que todavía podía llamarlo así, si es que de verdad merecía seguir intentando aquello.

—¿Acaso tienen algo en mi contra?— inquirió molesta la mujer caminando hacia las pizarras.

—No por el momento. Pero preferimos estar atentos ante cualquier ataque— respondió Isaac con una actitud arrogante.

—Con el historial de novias de Derek— acotó irónica Braeden adelantándose al rubio y utilizando las mismas palabras de Stiles cuando le había advertido sobre los chicos y también que no se la agarrara contra ellos por más problemas que tuviese con su novio.

Stiles podía actuar bastante intimidante a veces. No era sólo lo que sabía sobre el Nogitsune. Era como si su necesidad por proteger a la manada lo volviese alguien a quien temer por la ferocidad que reflejaba, casi como un lobo rabioso, como un asesino habilidoso. Ignoraba si siempre había sentido la misma protección para con todos ellos, pero últimamente lo podía ver. Jackson había bromeado que no la toleraba a ella porque estaba interesado en el Hale, pero estaba segura de que sólo eran bromas tontas de las que les veía hacerse todo el tiempo, el escaso que había pasado allí. Y también podía asegurar que el joven Stilinski no los había puesto en su contra.

—Braeden no los va a atacar— manifestó convencido Derek, pero también un poco molesto de esa actitud defensiva por parte de los chicos.

—¿Y si lo hiciera?— insistió el rubio, de nuevo la misma expresión angustiada en su rostro.

—Me mataría —respondió tranquila la morena adelantándose a lo que fuera a responder su novio, dándole una sonrisa resignada durante escasos segundos antes de volver la mirada hacia el adolescente— Lydia me dijo que si en algún momento me atacaban con esto, que les contara que Derek en realidad estuvo a punto de matar a Jennifer (cuando todavía era su novia) por atacar a los padres de Stiles y Scott. Y no lo hizo porque Stiles se lo pidió.

—¿Tú también intentas insinuar algo?— inquirió el lobo adulto, sin poder evitar gruñir, debido a que todo ese asunto también lo estaba irritando.

—No, cariño. Sólo venía a traer más cosas para atormentar a Stiles— respondió bromista comenzando a pegar algunas imágenes en una de las pizarras.

Al lado, halló otras con el mismo símbolo. Tres eran diferentes tumbas en, al parecer, diferentes sitios, una de ellas con la lápida totalmente en blanco, sin nombre ni fecha. Lo que había escuchado sobre ese tipo de tumbas era que la persona que habían enterrado bajo esa lápida en blanco podía ser un individuo importante, rico o poderoso del que los enterradores no sabían nada más que su riqueza por las ropas que portaba o su poder al haberse enfrentado a él; también podía ser algún ser perverso de la familia o muy poderoso y cuyo poder era temido, o que hubiese atacado a su propio clan y nadie quería que se recordara el nombre, también como castigo… Existían muchas teorías. La mayoría apelaba a un tema religioso, al paganismo y el temor de que el muerto en cuestión quedase atrapado entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos y se volviese un espíritu corrompido.

Además de ellas, estaba el dibujo del símbolo que Lydia había dibujado (casualmente) en rojo, la imagen de varias tablillas (como si fueran runas o algo por el estilo) y una fotografía de un sector del bosque más allá de los territorios de Talia Hale, un árbol viejo con el símbolo pintado también en rojo. Ella había estado allí una vez, cuando su búsqueda de la “Loba del Desierto” había comenzado y casualmente había regresado dos días atrás para tomar una foto del árbol, que era una de las que ella traía consigo.

—Te perdiste de saludar a tu antiguo amo cuando nos trajo esas imágenes— manifestó sarcástico Peter al ver lo que estaba colgando.

—Los mercenarios no tienen amo. Además, te recuerdo que estás vivo porque Deucalion me pagó para que los rescatara— arremetió la morena igual de mordaz, sin girarse a verlo.

—¡Rayos! Olvidé preguntarle sobre eso cuando vino— protestó molesto el lobo, sin ganas siquiera de rebatir que el otro lobo no había pagado por él.

—Hablando de eso ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaban?— inquirió Isaac curioso.

—O por qué los rescató en ese momento y no hizo nada cuando Derek fue capturado por Kate— apuntó Erica sobre un tema que los chicos le habían contado.

—Deucalion no puede estar siempre para nosotros— esgrimió Derek restándole importancia al tema.

—Deucalion me preguntó si alguien te estaba buscando y le dije que Araya ya me había pagado para encontrarlos a ti y a Kate… De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, algo de eso molestó bastante a Deucalion— confesó Braeden sorprendiendo al grupo, principalmente a Derek.

—Odia a “Los Calavera” y le tiene cierto escozor a Kate… U odia a Kate desde que Gerard le lavó el cerebro y le tiene recelo a “Los Calavera”. Es lo mismo— explicó indiferente Peter.

—Será. Y, bueno, como ya me habían pagado, entonces no ofreció. Igual hacerlo era un trato inútil, ya que otros me habían pagado por lo mismo, y le expliqué que Araya no tenía intenciones de dañar a Derek. Parecía que Deucalion sabía que no le iban a hacer daño— volvió a confesar la mujer con cierta dubitación todavía por ese hecho.

Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a sus imágenes. Eligió entre las que le quedaban y pegó una que sabía que daría que hablar y otra al lado que venía en conjunto con la primera, siendo una ampliación de un segmento de ésta.

—¿Mi casa?— inquirieron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo los tres Hales y se dieron una mirada sutil.

—Esto es éste fragmento —expuso Braeden señalando primero la pared izquierda de la puerta de entrada de la antigua mansión Hale (la anteúltima imagen) y luego un símbolo en color rojo de la última imagen.

—Nunca me fijé en eso— pronunció Derek sorprendido.

—Porque no siempre estuvo allí— refutó su tío receloso.

—Exacto. Tomé un fragmento del símbolo que estaba en la pared, o sea un pedazo de madera, y lo llevé para que lo cotejaran. La pintura es reciente, no más de un año. Lo hablé con Deaton y él me dijo que volviera a la casa a corroborar el dibujo. Lo hice y encontré el mismo símbolo en la pared derecha. Deaton me dijo que como yo rompí el símbolo al sacar la madera, alguien volvió y pintó el mismo símbolo del otro lado, como si esta casa significara algo. Es probable que la persona o el grupo que lo hizo todavía esté en Beacon Hills. Deaton ya está al tanto de eso y de que al parecer “Los Calavera” están en la frontera. Cambiando de tema. Esta tumba, Derek. Es la misma del informe.

El lobo miró sorprendido primero a su novia y luego hacia la imagen, no habiendo reparado antes en la similitud. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una carpeta roja. Braeden se la había dado en amarillo, pero como Stiles marcaba con rojo todo lo que no estaba resuelto y con verde lo que sí, entonces había optado por su método, en una de esas por ahí tenía suerte y conseguía revelar el misterio que allí había. Sacó la imagen y se acercó a la pizarra, la colocó al lado de la que la mujer le señalaba y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era la misma.

—¿Qué es eso?— inquirió Malia igual de curiosa que el resto, pero más impaciente, presintiendo que algo en todo ello no le iba a gustar.

—Hace varios años, me avoqué a la búsqueda frenética de una persona y lo retomé hace poco cuando Derek me comentó a quién estabas buscando. La Loba del Desierto. Lo que está en ese informe es todo lo que pude encontrar sobre ella— explicó la mercenaria a la Coyote, quien corrió como estampida hacia Derek y le quitó la carpeta.

Lo miró primero en silencio durante algún tiempo, como en trance, y “despertó” con el carraspeo hecho a propósito por su padre. Caminó de regreso a su asiento, en el suelo cerca de Peter, y abrió la carpeta encontrando dentro la imagen de la tumba idéntica a una de las que Deucalion había traído, con el símbolo rojo a un costado como las otras dos, junto a un informe de exhumación realizado y firmado por Deaton. Mucho de ello no entendió y tampoco tuvo tiempo a indagar, ya que su padre tomó posesión del mismo.

—Miranda Padox— leyó el viejo lobo Hale sin conseguir que alguna imagen se le viniese a la mente.

—¿Por qué no me lo diste antes? ¿Stiles sabe sobre esto?— inquirió un poco molesta la Coyote, en modo alguno con su novio, sino con su primo que estaba segura de que no le había hablado sobre ello.

—Stiles tiene bastante con los _Caminantes_ , la profecía y ahora todos estos dibujos apareciendo por todos lados. Lo siento, pero la Loba del Desierto es tema secundario. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo poco que está durmiendo— determinó el lobo reacio a imponerle otra investigación más.

Sentía pena por Malia y su necesidad de averiguar sobre su madre, la comprendía, pero no estaba dispuesto a exponer a Stiles a más presión. Si por él era, no habría mostrado esa carpeta hasta que el problema con los _Caminantes_ estuviera finalizado, aun si eso les llevaba cinco o diez años, lo que rogaba que se solucionara en menos tiempo. Lo sentía por ella, pero la salud de Stiles tenía prioridad. Y si no era él, el mismo Scott actuaría en protección a su amigo.

—Porque tú le pediste que investigara— amonestó ella un poco celosa, echándole la culpa de la salud de su novio y consiguiendo un hondo suspiro como primera respuesta.

—Yo no se lo pedí. Y aunque nadie se lo pidiera, él lo haría de todos modos. No es sólo la investigación, Malia. Se trata de ellos, se trata de la chica que mató… —explicó Derek señalando primero a sus Betas y luego hablando sobre la responsabilidad que sabía que Stiles todavía sentía sobre la muerte de Allison, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo porque su prima no tenía la culpa de no entender cómo se sentían todos ellos y suspiró moviendo la cabeza en negativa unas tres veces— Le pido todo el tiempo que duerma un poco más, que coma bien… Todos se lo piden. Pero conoces a tu novio, no va a escuchar a nadie hasta que no pueda resolver esto.

—Y evitar que alguien más muera— acotó Isaac con la mirada en el suelo, la mente en los recuerdos de la noche en que Allison había muerto a manos de los Oni manejados por el Nogitsune, emanando un olor ácido a dolor.

Malia miró a uno y otro y resopló molesta, aunque no estaba enojada con los otros, sino consigo misma. Hiciera lo que hiciera, los escuchara todo lo que los escuchara, los oliera todo lo que los oliera, no era capaz de poder entender la misma ruta que seguían los demás, no conseguía sentir del mismo modo, preocuparse de lo que ellos se preocupaban. “ _Es un progreso_ ” solía decir su novio, pero a veces simplemente no estaba segura de que hubiese progresos, de que pudiese ser más “humana” como ellos.

—¿Cómo saben que es ella?— inquirió Peter receloso.

—Porque fue la única Were-Coyote que vivió en Beacon Hills por la época en que Malia fue concebida. Lamentablemente todavía no conseguimos fotos de ella, pero sigo investigando— respondió Braeden firme, reacia a acabar su vida sin haber develado ese misterio.

—¡Estaba en el anuario!— gritó de repente Erica entusiasmada corriendo hacia una de las cajas, impidiéndole al viejo lobo cuestionar el por qué de la obsesión de la mercenaria con esa mujer.

Removió un par de cosas y lo encontró fácilmente, ya que sabía hasta con los ojos cerrados de qué trataba cada cuaderno y libro dentro de las cajas. Lo abrió y recorrió a los saltos las hojas hasta que lo halló y lo mostró en el aire para el resto ¿Cómo olvidarla? Su rostro se encontraba completamente tachado, un escrito al costado que recitaba “ _Zorra timadora_ ” y el nombre legible de la alumna del instituto de Beacon Hills, Miranda Padox. Y la única que podría haber hecho eso era la dueña del anuario, Kate.

—Sí que la quería— esgrimió sorprendido Boyd y no era el único, hasta Peter se veía desconcertado.

—¿Creen que Kate…?— intentó preguntar Cora dudosa.

—Dejemos que los hermanos charlen sobre esto —propuso Peter cerrando el anuario y colocándolo sobre la mesa, para luego devolver a su sobrino el informe de defunción— Sigue guardando eso. Y tú —señaló a su hija mirándola serio— Te conviene armarte de paciencia y esperar hasta que todo el embrollo de las pizarras se resuelva, sino Derek te matará por estresar más a Stiles— acotó con cierto pisque de malicia, sonriendo a su sobrino de pura maldad.

El joven entornó los ojos y decidió ignorarlo, procediendo a tomar posesión nuevamente del informe de la Loba del Desierto. Sin embargo, Braeden lo supo con ese gesto, ya no había vuelta atrás, no quedaba más posibilidad de intentar remar lo que tal vez había sido imposible desde siempre. Se acercó a su (hasta ese momento) novio,  le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió sin poder ocultar su tristeza, sorprendiéndolo por ese gesto extraño. Derek la miró sin comprender, inquiriendo de nuevo algo con su lenguaje de signos gestuales que la morena recordaba que Stiles conocía a la perfección, pero ella no respondió. Sabía que iba a ser la última vez que lo besaría, porque no puedes remar lo que no tiene sentido.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo hacemos?— inquirió Kira a Liam, ambos igual de nerviosos, frente a las verjas de entrada de la mansión de Satomi.

Si existiese un ranking de ideas terribles, ésta lo encabezaría. Una hora atrás, y aprovechando que todo mundo se había tomado el día para sí mismos, Kira había llamado al Beta y le había pedido que la llevase a donde vivía la vieja Alfa, ya que era el único que conocía que lo sabía y con el que podía contar ciegamente. La idea manifestada era simple, pero la acción empleada era un suicidio y ambos estaban sintiendo el peso de su decisión.

—Allá está el timbre— manifestó el joven señalando hacia la puerta de entrada a más de diez metros.

—¿Y no vas a llamar?

—Llama tú. Además, yo no fui el que quiso venir— expuso reacio el joven sin intenciones de dar un paso adentro del terreno.

—¡Pero tú sabías la dirección! ¿Y por qué no trajimos a Mason?

—¿Para usarlo de cebo?

—Sí. Buen punto— acordó la chica aferrada de su brazo, un paso por detrás de él, sonriendo al darse cuenta de su idea tonta.

—Todavía estamos a tiempo de irnos.

Ambos se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza y se movieron para irse. Sin embargo, la puerta de entrada se abrió y ambos giraron curiosos como eran, encontrándose con Brett Talbot y dos Betas detrás de él. Los tres les sonrieron de una manera que les erizó al piel y giraron dispuestos a correr, pero chocaron contra el cuerpo robusto de Demarco y del susto Kira gritó a todo pulmón, aferrándose con más fuerza del rubio.

—¡Acuérdate de los oídos sensibles!— amonestó Liam sobándose los oídos.

—Vaya, vaya ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?— inquirió con malicia uno de los compañeros de Brett, el que estaba a su derecha, a medida que se acercaban.

—¡Ay, Dios!— le salió a la chica al caer en la cuenta de que la última vez que habían estado frente a frente había sido cuando Scott había decretado la protección de Garrett y Violet.

Terrible error. Había olvidado la ira que el decreto había generado en la mayoría de los miembros de la manada de Satomi que querían las cabezas de “ _Los Huérfanos_ ”. Liam la sujetó del estómago y la fue retrocediendo lentamente, ella se dejó, pero ante un gruñido se giró enseguida. Los ojos de su compañero resplandecían de color amarillo y eso la asustó todavía más.

—Ok. A ti te tengo más miedo que a ellos. Así que sí, estamos en problemas— confesó ella mirando hacia todos lados en busca de una ruta de escape.

—¡La katana!— recordó de repente Liam, borrando sus ojos de lobo.

—¡Cierto! —apuntó la Kitsune con una sonrisa despampanante y se giró un poco para agarrarla, recayendo en la cuenta de que su madre le había aconsejado no ir armada y la sonrisa iluminada mutó a una nerviosa— Bueno. Tal vez dejé las armas en casa— atinó a decir, recibiendo una mirada de reproche.

—Oigan…

—Lobos y zorros no se llevan bien— interrumpió Demarco al rubio, sonriéndole cada vez más depredador y resplandeciendo sus ojos amarillos.

—Sí, bien. Gracias por la información. Si nos disculpan, tenemos que ir a hacer tarea— atinó a decir totalmente nerviosa la Kitsune, dispuesta a salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Liam! —gritó de pronto la voz de una mujer, era Lori emocionada saludándolo desde la puerta, salvándolos como campana tocada a tiempo— Satomi los está esperando— explicó.

Y ni lerdos ni perezosos, ambos corrieron hacia ella. Como no tenían vía de escape, correr a donde la Alfa tranquila era mejor idea que quedarse a merced de esos locos vengativos. Al entrar, fueron guiados por la joven y observaron con intensidad cada recoveco de la majestuosa y anticuada mansión. Todo allí parecía tan viejo como costoso, los muebles, las lámparas, las cortinas, los diferentes adornos, los cuadros colgados de la pared ¿Habría sido siempre de Satomi esa casa?

Lori se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió y les sonrió intentando darles coraje. Ambos la miraron con la misma incertidumbre, se miraron entre sí y entraron. Frente a ellos, la antigua Alfa aguardaba sentada en un precioso sofá. A su lado, un tablero de Go y un juego a mitad de camino; en una esquina, una estatua de un metro de alto con la figura similar a un Berserker. Ambos se miraron de nuevo, ahora preocupados. El tablero no hacía más que recordarle a Kira la existencia del Nogitsune y todo lo que  representaba hasta el día de hoy; la estatua, por el contrario, le recordaba a Liam su terror hacia esas criaturas. Todo allí tenía un diseño oriental y olía a sahumerios, pero esto no ocultaba sus emociones; es más, parecía resaltarlas.

—Por favor— pidió la mujer señalando hacia un sofá frente suyo.

Kira sonrió nerviosa y se acercó, tomando asiento en un extremo. El Beta, por el contrario, no se movió de la puerta, observando ahora nervioso hacia una de las ventanas.

—Nadie aquí los va a comer. Scott decretó la protección a nuestros enemigos y no es algo que nos agrade, pero todavía somos aliados. Dañarlos a ustedes sería entrar en una guerra que no le conviene a nadie. Mucho menos en estos momentos cuando es otra cosa la que nos preocupa ¿Prefieres ir a hablar con Brett?— inquirió la mujer con una voz tranquila que consiguió calmar un poco a la Kitsune, fingiendo ofrecer una opción que sabía sería rechazada.

—Así estoy bien. Gracias— respondió el chico corriendo a sentarse al lado de su amiga.

—Luces idéntica a tu madre cuando la conocí. Tan bonita e inocente, con una sonrisa ansiosa por el mundo humano ¿Cómo está ella?

—¿Por qué nunca fue a verla?— inquirió Liam interrumpiendo lo que estuviese a punto de responder la chica, una pregunta que no era el único que se la había formulado en el loft.

—Tal vez no encontramos el momento oportuno.

—¿Tal vez?— inquirió el Beta receloso.

No obstante, un gruñido los asustó. Liam se giró, mientras que Kira observó cómo con una sola mirada la Alfa había calmado a su Beta. Brett se acercó hasta ellos y dejó sobre la mesa ratona una bandeja con té y galletas, sin mirar en ningún momento a su antiguo compañero de instituto.

—Mi madre está muy bien. De hecho, fue ella quien me aconsejó venir a verla. Es una Kitsune de novecientos años, pero dice que yo podría entenderle mejor a usted. No es nada grave, es sólo que… —comenzó a exponer la chica una vez que Brett abandonase la sala, interrumpiéndose a sí misma y dando un hondo suspiro; Liam le agarró una mano como contención y ella lo agradeció con una sonrisa, inspirando nuevamente el aire con intensidad— Desde que los _Caminantes_ aparecieron, me he preguntado demasiadas veces cómo surgen los Nogitsune ¿Ocurre como con los Darach? Aunque, bueno, no sé mucho sobre ellos. Yo no conocía a Scott la vez que enfrentaron a una.

»Tengo miedo de convertirme en un Nogitsune. Tanto miedo… No sé si un Nogitsune nace siendo uno o si un Kitsune puede convertirse en un Nogitsune con la locura de la sed de maldad. No quiero que me absorba la “ _locura Gerardiana_ ” que germinó en los corazones de todas las personas que estuvieron ligadas a los Hale y los Argent en los últimos veinte años. Stiles lo llama así y no se equivoca. Gerard Argent ocasionó tantas maldad y destrucción a su alrededor… Bueno, eso es lo que todos cuentan. Pero al parecer todas esas personas que ahora cargan con un odio inmensurable, todas ellas eran buenas antes de la locura. Yo todavía soy buena, pero…

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Qué te lleva a generar odio y resentimiento?— inquirió la Alfa interrumpiéndola, con la voz serena, en modo alguno descreyéndole.

—No debería. Lo sé, pero…

—Sólo dilo. Respira tranquila y ordena tus pensamientos y emociones. Nadie aquí te está juzgando.

—No estoy segura. Creo que es odio, celos sin razones ¡La odio tanto! ¡Todo es Allison! Desde que apareció y antes de que lo hiciera, siempre ella en sus pensamientos, en sus palabras, en sus recuerdos… A veces me enojo por tonterías con Scott y le exijo cosas sólo por capricho. Me pongo intolerante con su dolor. Sé que ella murió y que la muerte de alguien destroza las vidas de todos los que le conocieron, pero nosotros estábamos consiguiéndolo ¡Todos estábamos pasando página y ella va y aparece de nuevo! Es… Lo juro, no lo puedo controlar. Y sé que todo esto está mal y no quiero sentir de este modo, no quiero ser así ¡He llegado a pensar en que preferiría que ella estuviera muerta! ¡Quiero volver a ser la que era, quiero ser buena! ¡Lo juro, Satomi! ¡Quiero ser buena de nuevo!— insistió casi a gritos la muchacha, desbordada de lágrimas, odiándose a sí misma.

Liam la abrazó. Estaba totalmente sorprendido y seguro de que ninguno de la manada sabía lo que había estado rondando por su mente, todo ese dolor en ella que siempre se mostraba sonriente. Sintió pena por ella. Y también pensó en el resto, lo que rondaría sus mentes, su dolor. Lo que Scott sentiría o pensaría al irse a dormir, en la oscuridad, la soledad y el silencio de su cuarto. Lydia también. Stiles en especial, él que se culpaba de la muerte de la joven cazadora, lo podía oler todo el tiempo en él.

—Existe una vieja leyenda sobre almas que vibran en la misma sintonía, las “ _Soul Mates_ ”. Estas almas han sido destinadas desde su creación a permanecer juntas, a amarse más allá del tiempo y el espacio, una y otra vez por el resto de su existencia. Ese amor trasciende la edad, el sexo, la raza, el credo, las distancias. Se complementan en todos los sentidos. Irán y volverán y sólo serán ellas dos, no podrán jamás amar a nadie más y vivirán buscándose, sintiéndose incompletos hasta que esa otra alma gemela esté de nuevo con ellos. Los lobos siempre hemos creído en ello.

»Podemos ir y volver, pero nunca estaremos completos hasta que nuestro verdadero compañero aparezca, no importa con quiénes estuvimos antes. Los lobos en especial lo necesitamos, el alma gemela, ella es muchas veces nuestra ancla. Podemos funcionar con otras anclas, sí, que conlleven un sentimiento profundo como la hermandad, la sangre en cualquier rango, la necesidad de proteger a los demás, la ira por algo terrible, el odio… El ancla que nos permite nuestra alma gemela siempre funcionará con más precisión y será la única que pueda volvernos de la locura en la que hayamos caído.

—¿Eso ocurre con todos los lobos? ¿Pero qué hay si nosotros queremos estar con otra persona?— inquirió Liam un poco molesto de ser obligado a querer a alguien sólo porque sí.

—Nadie te está imponiendo nada. Podrás estar con quien tú quieras, pero cuando conectes con tu alma gemela, allí le encontrarás sentido a todo, te sentirás completo y no querrás estar con nadie más.

—¿No cree que está creyendo demasiado en una simple leyenda?— inquirió el joven reacio, inconsciente de que estaba siendo descortés.

—¿Acaso los hombres lobo no lo son también?— retrucó tranquila la mujer, en modo alguno alterada por la falta de respeto y ganándole el “juego”.

—Creo que el verdadero amor de Scott era Allison —confesó Kira derrotada, una sonrisa triste adornando su precioso rostro, los ojos vidriosos, intentaba no llorar— “ _Estoy en los brazos de mi primer amor. La primera persona que he amado. La persona que siempre amaré_ ”. Esas fueron sus palabras textuales antes de morir. Y esas palabras me persiguen como un fantasma desde que ella regresó. No lo creo. Estoy segura. Eran el uno para el otro… No quiero llenarme de rencor y convertirme en un Nogitsune por una tontería. Por nada en realidad… Estoy luchando contra un maldito fantasma y estoy perdiendo. Estoy perdiendo quién soy yo. Quiero seguir siendo yo, quiero recuperar a la Kira que fui— expresó devastada con un nudo en la garganta, venciéndola de nuevo las lágrimas.

—Debes saber ante todo que no puedes aferrarte a una persona ni aferrarla a toda costa a ti. No existen soluciones mágicas que borren tus sentimientos. Debes reordenarte y dejarlos ir, no aferrarte a nada. No es fácil, pero necesitas enfocar otro objetivo, colocar tu mente en otras cosas, descubrir qué cosa puedes hacer con esa misma pasión— explicó la loba lo mejor que pudo, después de todo aquello no era un tema fácil.

Noshiko había hecho lo correcto. Aquello no era una cosa para pasar por alto, menos si se trataba de una Kitsune. Desde tiempos inmemoriales la oscuridad tentaba a todos por igual, pero los Zorros y los Druidas siempre había resultado los más vulnerables… Y los más peligrosos. No era fácil, pero la joven tenía el deseo de no sucumbir y podían conseguirlo, estaba segura.

—Entonces el Nogitsune sí surge como los Darach ¿Cierto? Los Druidas se pasan al lado maligno por deseos de poder o por aferrarse a una persona y el Nogitsune por odio— esgrimió la muchacha sin preguntar nada en realidad, aseverando lo que la loba le había manifestado indirectamente.

—¿Qué sucede con los lobos en ese caso? Cuando pierden el juicio— inquirió el Beta preocupado.

—Algo como Peter Hale ¿Has escuchado lo que fue de él al llenarse de rencor?

—Los chicos me explicaron bastante. Yo sólo había visto una parte, pero luego de “La Iglesia” ellos me explicaron lo que sucedió al principio… Y después. Es que todo es muy contradictorio con lo que vemos ahora sobre él. Al principio todos estaban atentos, con la guardia en alto, pero Stiles e Isaac cedieron. Lydia también. Sólo Scott se muestra reticente por momentos. Es como si todos empezaran a creer en este nuevo Peter Hale— respondió bastante contrariado.

—La manada puede volver en sí a los lobos. Eso es lo que ocurre con Peter Hale. Así fue como ocurrió con mis hombres. Todos ellos calmaron su ira y sus ansias de venganza y pasaron de ser Omegas a Betas.

—Alfa, Beta y Omega. Siempre puedes ascender a uno y descender a otro— recordó el joven las palabras que Derek le había explicado en un intento por calmarlo con la luna llena.

—El mantra de control de los Hale. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras ¿Eso también funcionó contigo?

—No —respondió moviendo su cabeza en negativa al compás de su respuesta y suspiró hondo— Tres cosas que no se pueden ocultar: El sol, la luna, la verdad— confesó apenado, jugando con sus dedos para no mirarla, pero por el ligero olor que le llegó la mujer lucía orgullosa.

—¿Y qué puede volver en sí a los Zorros oscuros?— pidió Kira ligeramente esperanzada.

Satomi sintió pena por ella. Podía oler esa energía vibrante, la ansiedad que despedía, la necesidad de una respuesta satisfactoria. Sin embargo, no podía mentir, menos con un tema tan delicado como ese. Era preferible mil veces la dolorosa verdad antes que una mentira piadosa que la destruiría con el paso del tiempo. Negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa resignada.

—Lamentablemente nada. Como los Darach. Ellos tampoco pueden volver del otro lado. La oscuridad corrompe cada célula de sus cuerpos y principalmente de sus mentes. Y la locura le sigue con el tiempo.

—¿Y Jennifer? Loraley dice que ella es diferente ahora, que se volvió más “humana”, que ríe vivaz y no dice mentiras, que se preocupa por ellos, que está intentando buscar de todo para salvarlos y que a veces no duerme por protegerlos— comentó el Beta ansioso, un poco receloso, pero intentando darle esperanzas a su amiga.

—Jennifer es un caso excepcional. Como Druida siempre fue especial, diferente en todo sentido a cualquier Druida que he conocido. Ella tal vez podría ser la excepción a la regla, como Peter siempre fue la excepción de los lobos en todo sentido. Sinceramente no he sabido de un solo Darach que haya conseguido volver en sí. Y pocas veces la maldad se puede revertir cuando ha absorbido cada centímetro de tu alma y cuerpo. Eso es lo que sucede con los Nogitsune. Una vez que les gusta la maldad, necesitan dosis constantes generadas a través del caos, el conflicto y el dolor.

—¿Cómo haces entonces para no convertirte en uno?— inquirió desconsolada la muchacha.

—Luchando todos los días para seguir siendo humano— respondió serio Liam, diciéndoselo también a sí mismo, recordando las palabras y la confianza de Scott a pesar de su T.E.I.

—Y apoyándose y confiando en los amigos— acotó la Alfa con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Y algo más también dijo, algo que se repitió como un eco ensordecedor durante los cinco o diez minutos restantes que permanecieron en silencio dentro de la sala antes de salir. Ella había dicho que para algunos seres la lucha por el propio control o el “no perder la humanidad” podía durar toda la vida, y eso no sonaba muy esperanzador, pero algunas cosas (como la gratificación obtenida de pequeñas acciones) demostraban que valía la pena el esfuerzo, que valía la pena continuar viviendo a pesar de esa cruz. También había dicho que las personas no tenían que esperar todo de los demás, eso era egoísmo, era necesario dar un poco de sí, ayudar a otros a mantener su control porque siempre una cosa complementa a la otra y una persona complementa a otra. Y aunque no lo creas, una sola acción lo puede cambiar todo en el mundo.

El viento extrañamente frío de la noche erizó su piel en cuanto pusieron un pie afuera, provocándole un ligero escalofrío. Kira se frotó los brazos y se acercó más a Liam, pasó un brazo por sobre el del lobo y le miró con una sonrisa, pero el chico no le devolvió el gesto. Se encontraba mirando fijo hacia un punto y ella miró en la misma dirección encontrándose con Brett en uno de los bancos que había hacia los laterales. El Beta de Devenford Prep no los miraba, parecía concentrado cortando unas maderas. Kira sonrió con esa expresión de adoración que ponía cuando veía a Isaac y Jackson juntos y le palmeó la espalda, despertándolo del trance.

—Estaré esperándote en la entrada— expresó la Kitsune soltándose de él y empezando a caminar hacia las verjas.

Liam la miró primero dubitativo, inseguro de hacerle caso, pero al girar hacia su antiguo compañero de instituto las piernas le traicionaron. Se acercó hasta él, pero Brett no se detuvo a mirarlo, siguió con lo suyo y el menor no pudo evitar resoplar una sonrisa, consiguiendo una mirada molesta del otro.

—Resulta irónico ver a un hombre lobo manejar con tanta técnica un cuchillo— bromeó, pero Brett entornó los ojos y volvió a lo suyo, ignorándolo de nuevo; suspiró quitando su sonrisa, emanando al aire el olor de sus verdaderos sentimientos— Sobre Violet y Garrett…

—No intentes hablar si no sabes qué decir. No estoy molesto contigo ni con Scott. Sé que el tiempo de nuestra venganza llegará, sólo tenemos que esperar. Pero te lo advierto, si te interpones no dudaré en atacarte— dejó en claro de manera tajante luego de interrumpirlo.

—La venganza va en contra de la prédica de la manada de Satomi— refutó Liam convencido, ganándose un gruñido molesto del otro.

Desde el otro lado Kira vio sus ojos amarillos y se asustó, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su estupidez. Fue a moverse, pero Lori apareció detrás suyo y la sujetó del hombro, negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. Liam le escuchó decir que estarían bien y eso lo tranquilizó a él también. No conocía muy bien a la rubia ni la había tratado mucho, pero de alguna manera le resultaba agradable. Pensó un instante en que ella podría ser el ancla de Brett, después de todo la hermandad también podía funcionar como ancla. Y si lo pensaba un poco más, Brett era un lobo nacido, él debía tener un alma gemela desde su nacimiento ¿Entonces qué? ¿Mason nunca había tenido oportunidad con el rubio? ¿Y por qué algo en todo eso lo molestaba?

Inspiró profundo intentando calmar la molestia que empezaba a sentir y se sentó al lado. Brett lo miró molesto emitiendo otro gruñido y se corrió un poco porque el otro se le había sentado demasiado cerca para su gusto. Según la teoría general, más que comprobada, los lobos no tenían un sentido normal del espacio personal, pero en eso Liam parecía más lobo nacido que él, quien siempre había procurado mantener su distancia de los ajenos a su círculo personal. Después miró a la Kitsune sin quitar la mirada molesta, pudiendo sentir a lo lejos un ligero olor a miedo.

—Si salí afuera fue para no oler sus olores. Dime, ahora que sabes que no es la compañera de Scott ¿Irás por ella?— inquirió con una sonrisa arrogante, dejando entrever sus colmillos de la ira que eso le generaba.

Debía reconocerlo, Demarco y los otros chicos tenían razón. A veces era demasiado masoquista. O tal vez sólo lo era con respecto a ese chico, pues inquirir algo como ello se tenía considerar masoquista. Estaba seguro que entre ellos dos ya habían comenzado a despertarse sentimientos y lo único que iba a obtener de esa clase de preguntas serían respuestas positivas. Sin embargo, Liam lo miró con una expresión similar a la que ponía alguien que estaba escuchando a un loco y eso le hizo reír, extrañando más al menor.

—Ya estoy actuando celoso como tú— reconoció divertido el mayor negando con la cabeza.

—¡Yo nunca actué celoso con nadie!— protestó ofendido el otro.

Brett no retrucó ni enumeró diferentes situaciones en las que el menor se había mostrado celoso, las cuales recordaba muy bien, no le importaba si el otro se había dado cuenta de sus propios celos o no, y se concentró en la figura que estaba tallando. Sopló las virutas y miró hacia el frente, mostrando en el aire el cuervo que había terminado. Liam siguió la mirada y vio a Demarco en la ventana. El hombre levantó un pulgar en alto y guiñó un ojo, reconociendo el buen trabajo, y se alejó de la ventana.

—Demarco me enseñó a tallar figuras.

—Pareces feliz de tenerlo cerca. Hueles más tranquilo— manifestó acercándose más y olfateándolo, casi rozando su nariz en el cuello del otro.

—¡Wow! ¡Oye! —reprochó Brett levantándose de un salto más de los nervios que de la molestia, intentando mantener cierta distancia— No puedes andar olfateando a las personas como si nada ¿Scott no te enseñó eso? Ni siquiera nosotros que somos lobos nacidos hacemos eso— explicó recibiendo sólo un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta, indiferente.

—Sabes que los _Caminantes_ podrían irse en cualquier momento ¿Verdad? Todos ellos están unidos de alguna extraña manera que nadie comprende… ¿Crees que de verdad sea él? Erica juró que ellos seguían siendo los mismos, pero los chicos desconfían un poco de Allison, aun cuando Loraley asegura que es la misma ¿Te acuerdas la noche contra las quimeras? ¿Qué hay de Demarco? ¿Tú crees que pueda enloquecer de esa manera y atacarlos? ¿Crees que va a morir de nuevo?— inquirió el menor dubitante, nervioso, desbordando ansiedad por cada uno de sus poros, haciendo algunas pausas, pero sin dejarle al otro oportunidad de interrumpirle.

—¿Sabes? Siempre odié eso de ti. Cuando te obsesionas con un tema le intentas buscar las veinte patas al gato ¡Tienen cuatro, Liam!— esgrimió exasperado el mayor, con gestos de manos y todo, pero decidido a no responderle.

Y Demarco sabía las respuestas de Brett a esas preguntas, así como también llevaba el mismo miedo del chiquillo Beta de Scott de que pudiesen transformarse un día en contra de su voluntad, como la cazadora Argent, y atacasen a sus propios amigos… Y que tuviesen que matarlo. Morir en su caso conllevaba demasiados riesgos. No era sólo el bosque maldito, del cual no podía desligarse del terror que todavía le causaban los recuerdos de ese lugar, sino que su muerte iba a destruir muchas vidas, iba a acabar con la paz en su manada e iba a ocasionar un grave caos en Beacon Hills.

—Dime la verdad, Satomi. Tú también lo crees ¿Cierto? Que volvimos para acabar con todos. “ _Desaparecer a todas las criaturas sobrenaturales de Beacon Hills_ ”, eso era lo que pretendía Gerard Argent según tú ¿Y si todo esto es obra de él? Vas a evitarlo ¿Cierto? Sabes que no hay alternativas. Debes borrar sus recuerdos. Debes prometérmelo. Debes darme tu palabra— exigió decidido el Beta, pero sin poder evitar la angustia, apretando sus manos de la impotencia.

Satomi tragó en seco su propia impotencia. La mirada seria, la respiración pesada, sus dientes apretados. Lo que pretendía Demarco era inadmisible, era ir en contra de sus propias creencias, de lo que siempre había sostenido. Si había una cosa que nunca le había gustado de Talia Hale, lo que odiaba desde el fondo de su ser, era ese horrible fetiche que la loba tenía por borrar la mente de las personas como si fueran simples títeres sin sentimientos. Había jurado como Alfa nunca pasar ese umbral. Borrar la mente de su propia manada, de la gente que confiaba ciegamente en ella, era una traición, clavarles un puñal. Y ahora Demarco volvía a insistir con eso, cada día parecía más nervioso con ese tema. Sabía que su Beta era consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo, así como sabía que él no veía otra solución al problema.

Si Demarco moría, Brett enloquecería y se transformaría en un Omega sin vuelta atrás. Una vez habían conseguido volverlo en sí, pero sólo Demarco lo había conseguido y un lobo sin ancla, sin su “ _Soul Mate_ ” para centrarlo o sin el hombre que le había enseñado una razón para vivir, sin esas cosas Brett desaparecería. Una vez Omega, Lori no podría resistirlo, transformándose ella también en un Omega para ir tras su hermano. Entonces, habría que matarla también. Y los hermanos Talbot no estaban solos, los otros Betas se pondrían en diferentes posturas, varios apoyarían a Brett y habría más lobos que matar. Esto involucraría, obviamente, a la manada líder de Beacon Hills, la de Scott McCall… Y ellos tendrían sus propios problemas al verse obligados a matar a dos de sus miembros.

El caos se desataría en Beacon Hills, Demarco tenía razón en lo que decía. Mas no dejaba de ser duro. Suspiró angustiada, tomándose unos segundos de libertad en sus emociones e inspiró de nuevo, colocando una sonrisa en el rostro y disipando cualquier emoción negativa, colocándose otra vez la “máscara” que utilizaba cuando trataban esos temas u otros de la misma delicadeza.

—Sabes que lo haré. Si te vuelves contra nosotros, te mataré antes de que lastimes a alguno. Y sí, borraré sus recuerdos sobre ti y sobre Carrie. Nadie aparte de mí sabrá que existieron alguna vez. Así que borra esa angustia y sigue manteniendo la esperanza. Disfruta el tiempo que se te ha ofrecido, Demarco. Recuerda que cualquier lobo puede sentir tu angustia, oler tu miedo, y debes tranquilizarte para no alterar a Brett— ordenó la Alfa.

—Pero ese chiquillo sí puede ¿No? —bromeó el lobo emitiendo una risa divertida, diferente a sus emociones previas, intentando hacer lo que su Alfa venía diciéndole desde hacía algunos días, desde que les habían informado que podían desaparecer de nuevo.

—Me agrada ese chico, es como un niño. Me gusta su voz suave, sus inquietudes, su inocencia, su torpeza. Le hace bien a Brett.

—Creo que Brett ha elegido muy bien. O el destino— añadió el Beta observando de nuevo por la ventana junto a su Alfa.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—¡Prada!— llamó Lydia por nonagésima vez desde la reja trasera.

Su perra no era de desaparecerse por tanto tiempo y, según su madre, hacía un buen rato que había salido y estaba un poco preocupada. Mas también cansada de tanto llamarla. Y con tanto griterío los vecinos podrían tratarla de loca. Lo único que le faltaba, si no es que ya lo hacían. Suspiró hastiada y entró, ya intentaría buscarla más tarde. Comenzó a caminar hacia adentro y se detuvo a tan sólo tres pasos dados, observó la enorme casa totalmente a oscuras y suspiró de nueva cuenta, dejando las apariencias de lado. Desde lo de Allison, detestaba las noches solitarias, la oscuridad, el silencio… ¿Pero cómo decirle eso a su madre y obligarla a quedarse con ella?

Esa noche su madre llegaría muy tarde, si no es que se quedaba a dormir en la casa de su abuela materna, adonde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños. Lydia ya no estaba de humor para soportar a sus familiares, habían dejado de agradarle desde lo de su incidente con Peter. No era estúpida. Sabía lo que pensaban, todas las cosas que murmuraban a su alrededor, lo que le decían a su madre… y las miradas que le daban. Pero no le iba a negar a su madre estar con sus familiares, después de todo eran su sangre y se llevaba bien con ellos. Por eso callaba también que sabía que esa gente le había recomendado a su madre llevarla a un loquero o hacerla ver con un profesional de más edad que la doctora Morrell, a quien desacreditaban.

Marin Morrell. Siempre había sentido cierto pisque de desconfianza hacia ella, pero cuánto había confiado Stiles en ella. Y tantos secretos que le habían confesado. No sólo ellos, Isaac y Jackson también. Y estaba segura de que Erica y Boyd también entraban en la lista. Y Marin era tan diferente a Deaton, de una manera sideral… O tal vez en realidad Deaton fuera como ella y algún día revelaría sus verdaderas cartas, sus intenciones. Después de todo ¿No había ayudado él a Talia a borrarle la memoria a la antigua manada de Peter? Esa era la teoría que manejaba Stiles y que mantenía en secreto de los otros, principalmente de Derek, delante de quien no quería hablar sobre esa mujer para no herirlo más de lo que ya estaba. Lydia creía en Stiles, todo lo que él decía. Él siempre lo sabía todo al final, siempre lo averiguaba.

Y sinceramente, el sentimiento hacia el veterinario era el mismo que hacia su hermana. Deaton le había generado muchas desconfianzas a Stiles en diferentes momentos y, a pesar de que Scott confiaba mucho en él y el hombre siempre terminaba ayudándolos, Lydia prefería mantener fija la desconfianza. A su vez, podía asegurar con convicción que a pesar de saber la verdad sobre Marin, Stiles y ella hubieran agradecido mucho su presencia luego de la muerte de Allison. Sabía que Stiles la había necesitado, casi tanto como ella, pero no había conseguido rastrearla por sí mismo y no había querido alertar a nadie sobre su salud mental.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta, como si con ello pudiese quitarse alguna vez el peso de dolor que cargaba, y miró hacia el frente, dándose cuenta de dónde estaba parada. Una ligera sonrisa adornó su bello rostro y no pudo evitar rozar la enredadera con sus dedos y mirarla en busca de una flor de acónito, la misma flor azul que la proyección de Peter le había obsequiado en su mente. Estaba parada en el mismo sitio y se preguntó cómo lo habría hecho el lobo ¿Qué hechizo o procedimiento mágico habría utilizado? Cuando una persona muere, muere de verdad. Esa es la lógica, la ley universal de la vida. Stiles había hecho una lista sobre posibles opciones que Peter habría utilizado, pero no estaba conforme con ninguna. Y aunque lo necesitaba para intentar encontrar una solución a los _Caminantes_ , seguía reacio a pedirle información al lobo, la que estaba seguro que le negaría. Si tan sólo ella pudiera ayudarlo…

De pronto, un ladrido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrió y se giró para ver a su preciosa mascota, tarareando el nombre de Prada en su mente. No obstante, se llevó un susto de muerte al encontrarse a Peter con la perra en brazos, sentado en una de las sillas del jardín y haciéndole mimos. Lydia emitió un grito por inercia y retrocedió hasta quedar casi pegada a la enredadera, recibiendo una sonrisa burlona de parte del hombre, lo que la molestó de sobremanera.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió apretando sus dientes y sus manos de la ira.

—Es una perrita muy tranquila. Casi lo había olvidado— manifestó el lobo con una sonrisa relajada, jugando con la mascota, casi como una persona normal.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Hablar.

—Sí, claro ¿De qué podríamos hablar? ¿De nuestras mascotas? ¿Tal vez sobre la noche tan clara y bonita con todas esas estrellas? ¡¿De la fiesta de mi abuela?! ¡Por tu culpa me convertí en la maldita loca de la familia! ¡De la clase, del instituto! ¡De todo Beacon Hills!— reprochó cada vez más irritada, gritando cada vez más fuerte.

—Te lo dije una vez, Lydia. Sobre cuánto te sirvió tu poder al final ¿Acaso no eres más feliz ahora? Con amigos de verdad, capaces de todo por ti. Una verdadera manada de pertenencia. Y todo bien conlleva un poco de dolor, es normal— respondió tranquilo y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que tomara asiento frente a él, mesa de por medio.

A este punto ya no sabía decir quién se parecía a quién. No eran sólo los ademanes, sino las palabras, como si se confabularan en contra de todos, como si se encontraran a escondidas y programaran qué cosas diría cada uno y bajo cuáles circunstancias. Inaudito. Y el desconcierto que todo ello generaba era capaz de disolver toda clase de iras. Lydia exhaló un hondo suspiro y movió su cabeza en negativa sin poder creerlo todavía. Seguido a ello, procedió a tomar asiento, el semblante más relajado.

—No puedo entender por qué te pareces tanto a Loraley. El parecido es increíble ¿Crees que sea tu hija?

—Dímelo tú. Tú me dijiste sobre Malia— refutó tranquilo el lobo, sin darle importancia al tema.

—Las garras no dijeron mucho. Aunque sí había algo. Pude sentir un vacío hondo, profundo, como si las garras contuvieran muchísima información… Es la memoria de todo lo que tomaron de otras personas ¿Cierto? Pero ¿Cuánto puede borrar realmente un Alfa?

—No tienen capacidad límite.

—Si tan sólo pudiera volver a sentirlas— esgrimió apretando fuerte sus manos como si las tuviese consigo, pidiendo indirectamente que se las prestara de nuevo, necesitada de ellas.

Y de verdad las necesitaba. Si las tuviese en su poder, no importaba el daño, pero cuánto podría obtener de ellas, cuánta información podría entregarle a Derek y al mismo Peter, tal vez incluso a Cora. Sí, era consciente de que todo lo que destapara esa olla de información conllevaría un profundo dolor a los Hales y mucha frustración e ira de parte de varios, pero también podrían entender tantas cosas. Suspiró de nueva cuenta. Ya casi parecía Stiles con su afán de averiguarlo todo.

—Lamentablemente deberás olvidarte de tu obsesión con las garras. Me las robaron hace unos días, pero nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Derek —confesó mirándola serio, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, los ojos sutilmente entrecerrados, indicándole que esa información debía quedar en secreto entre ellos, a lo que ella aceptó con un movimiento de su cabeza, sus ojos todavía abiertos a más no poder de la impresión— Lo descubrí la mañana en que ustedes encontraron una figura oscura dentro de la bóveda. Creo que las usaron para entrar. No sé quién ni cómo, pero pásale el dato a Stiles sin que Derek ni Cora se enteren. Mucho menos Deaton. Esto debe quedar ajeno a él.

—¿Dónde estaban?— pidió la joven omitiendo cuestionar cómo pudieron robárselas.

—Estaban en una pequeña caja de roble. No era tan efectivo como la madera del Nemeton, obviamente, pero alguien me quitó la caja.

—La necesitábamos para encerrar al Nogitsune —esgrimió tajante ante el reproche y cruzaron miradas confrontativas que el ladrido de Prada rompió al verse ignorada por el lobo— ¿Crees que Deaton podría decirnos si Loraley es tu hija?

—No lo hizo con Malia. De cualquier manera, créeme, ella no es mi hija. Llámalo intuición si quieres, en el pasado la gente me reconocía una increíble capacidad intuitiva, aunque yo lo llamaría olfato— confesó sincero, sin ninguna mueca de arrogancia o asqueamiento, de un modo en el que ella supo que no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer con ella?— inquirió intentando probar suerte.

—Si fuera por mí la quisiera lo más lejos posible. Fuera de Beacon Hills.

—Mentira— refutó peleadora, recelosa.

—A nadie le gusta una persona que puede manipularte y manejar tu bestia interna— explicó sintiendo todavía cierta ira sobre lo que la joven había hecho con su bestia aquella noche.

—Ni me lo digas. Hiciste lo mismo conmigo— reprochó fulminándolo con la mirada antes de retirarla con asco e inspiró profundo apretando fuerte sus dientes en un intento por mantener la compostura, no llorar ni gritar como una loca, pero la opresión en su pecho era más fuerte— ¿Por qué yo, Peter? ¿Es que jamás me dejarás en paz?— inquirió con un nudo en la garganta.

—Pedir perdón suena hipócrita incluso para mí, el más hipócrita de todos. Lo hecho, hecho está. Y si te soy sincero, estoy feliz de haberlo hecho, ya que te otorgué una inmunidad por la que nadie podría matarte. Ni el Kanima, ni Jennifer, ni el Nogitsune, tampoco Deucalion o Kali. No los Oni. Ni siquiera Meredith guiada por el Benefactor, ya que una Banshee no puede matar a otra Banshee. Eres perfecta. Tan hermosa con ese poder tan incomprendido— explicó embelezado, con una sonrisa admirada.

Una expresión como aquella con la que Aiden solía mirarla a veces, como la que Scott había dado muchas veces a Allison, como la que Stiles le daba antaño a ella. Sabía que no era amor, no de parte de Peter, de quien aseguraba que estaba loco por Chris, lo podía ver, incluso esos celos que intentaba ocultar hacia Parrish. Jackson también se lo había dicho, que extrañamente Chris había comenzado a oler más a Peter y viceversa. Y en realidad no sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupada por Chris y la obligación que Allison le había dado mucho antes de morir, cuando le había asegurado que podía tener al señor Argent como su papá cuando lo quisiera y lo necesitara. Y aún así no podía entender por qué ella era tan importante para Peter ¿La necesidad de seguir utilizando su poder? ¿Querría a Loraley para lo mismo?

—¿Qué tanto estás divagando?— inquirió el hombre al verla sumida en su propia mente, sin conseguir descifrar nada de ella y olfateando contradicciones.

—Dime ¿Sabías lo que iba a ocurrir? ¿Estabas seguro o fue simplemente esa prodigiosa intuición?

Y no necesitó decir a qué se estaba refiriendo. Peter lo sabía. Todavía seguían sus dudas sobre la mordida. Entornó los ojos y suspiró, pero en modo alguno molesto. Puso una sonrisa lisa, sin maldad alguna y se movió más cómodo en la silla. Sabía que nunca podría ganarse el perdón de la pelirroja, pero no se podía negar que ella seguiría ayudándolo las veces que lo pidiera. De pronto, una sonrisa nostálgica se coló en su rostro, la mirada fija en algún punto en el suelo, centrado en los recuerdos. Así, tan bella y leal, había sido Natalie.

—Te voy a contar algo que jamás le he dicho a nadie. Todos los que lo sabían, a excepción de dos personas, hoy están muertos o sus recuerdos han sido tomados y borrados. Desde que era muy pequeño mi familia me miró y me vigiló con receloso. Los lobos vivimos más que los humanos, como sabes, pero nuestro proceso de aprendizaje es lento por norma general y por eso pasamos los primeros años aislados de los ajenos a nosotros. En mi caso, aprendí todo más rápido que cualquiera de mi especie. Mi intuición y mi nivel de procesamiento eran superiores. Aprendí rápido a detectar y diferenciar olores, a hablar, a leer, a manipular mi propio cuerpo, a controlarme en las lunas llenas y no dejar que me afectara tanto (casi siempre lo conseguía), a reconocer armas y a los cazadores, así como a otras criaturas sobrenaturales.

»A veces perdía el control y todos temían mis represalias, incluso los viejos experimentados. Es que me costaba un poco manejar a mi lobo cuando alguien me hacía algo o se lo hacía a mi hermana o directamente hacía algo grave como atacar a un niño o una criatura sobrenatural sólo por ser una. Digamos que era medio bueno y medio idiota como ustedes, como Scott. Me llevaba perfectamente con toda clase de animales. Los gatos me adoraban y nunca me gruñeron como le hacían al resto de los lobos por lo que somos: caninos. Mi deducción e intelecto eran como los de Stiles, muy peligrosos para cualquier manada, principalmente la mía. También me gustaba mucho codearme con toda clase de criaturas sobrenaturales y analizarlas. Todo lo que aprendí no fue sólo por los libros, sino de tomar contacto con ellos.

»No obstante, mi principal virtud era considerada un defecto para los de mi especie y le crispaba los nervios a todos, mi mordida. Lo hice una vez con Natalie, tu madre. Fue la primera vez que mordí a alguien y pocos sabían que ella era mi Beta. Pero yo no lo busqué. Natalie supo de mi poder antes que yo o cualquiera de mi familia lo descubriese y me pidió la mordida aunque yo era un Beta ¿Por qué no me negué? No fue soberbia. Tu madre sabía cómo convencer, qué palabras utilizar y yo era débil a los corderos desahuciados. No sé si lo sabrás, pero los Nigromantes son una especie detestada por los Druidas y por la mayoría de las criaturas sobrenaturales, así como los Wendigos, y al parecer también son un poco repelidos por los mismos humanos. Y Natalie no encajaba en ningún lado, tampoco dentro de los suyos, ya que hay ciertos miembros de la familia que no adquieren poderes. Esa era Natalie, la quinta hija.

»Ningún Nigromante tiene más de cuatro hijos, ya que el quinto jamás tendrá poderes ni sabrá defenderse. Los quintos niños siempre son repudiados por la misma familia. No pude negarme, ella quería ser parte de mi manada a toda costa y no le servía sólo ser físicamente humana, quería la mordida. Lo hice. Sin embargo, la mordida no la convirtió en loba ni la mató, despertó sus verdaderos poderes. Eso es lo hace mi mordida y por lo que era tan mal vista, puede crear diferentes criaturas sobrenaturales, las más variadas y casi desconocidas, o despertar el poder dormido de cualquier ser. Y a diferencia de los otros lobos, mi mordida jamás mató.

—Tampoco tus garras —manifestó la muchacha en referencia a lo que había ocurrido con Kate y lo miró serio— ¿Cómo puedo creerte? Sigues siendo el mismo Peter que me mordió y por el que casi me desangro en el campo de Lacrosse ¿Por qué saldrías diferente a los demás, Peter? Tan siquiera ¿Cómo es que de pronto recuerdas tanto?

—Ha estado sucediendo desde que volví del coma, recuerdos esporádicos de mi infancia, de las diferentes criaturas que conocí, de cosas que hice, de mi extraña manada adolescente, de cuando Talia todavía era una Beta… No sé si fue el poder de Valack, el mismo coma extraño en el que me metió o la presencia de Loraley. No soy el único que actúa extraño por su culpa. A Kate y a Chris también les ocurre, esto de recordar cosas y a Kate de sentirse más humana de alguna manera. Es esa Druida ¿Entiendes por qué la detesto? Si fuera por mí la arrojaría fuera de Beacon Hills— respondió en cierta medida molesto, pero sin hacer caso al recelo de la pelirroja.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Cora y Jackson siempre fueron recelosos y antipáticos con todos, pero con Loraley fueron diferentes desde el primer instante. A mí también me resulta agradable. Es como si me diera confianza, como si…

—No te dejes seducir por ella— ordenó el lobo interrumpiéndola, gruñendo con sus colmillos fuera.

—Muéstrame tus ojos, Peter. No los has hecho relucir en ningún momento desde que saliste del coma— reconoció ella también de manera demandante.

—He estado más tranquilo después del coma. Me cuesta enojarme hasta ese punto— mintió indiferente, pero no consiguió engañarla.

Lydia suspiró un poco molesta y giró la mirada hacia un costado, decidida a ignorarlo. No habían sido ni ella ni Stiles los que se habían dado cuenta de ese hecho, tampoco Boyd. Sorprendentemente había sido Isaac. Y no era un tema menor, teniendo en cuenta que los gemelos habían dejado de ser Alfas por obra de Jennifer, por así decirlo, y ahora  regresaban siendo Alfas nuevamente. A escondidas del lobo, sopesaban la teoría de que el coma también podría haber funcionado como un “reversor” del estado lobuno del hombre y por eso se negaba a mostrar sus ojos sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, al parecer Peter no había venido dispuesto a abrirse del todo.

En cuanto a lo otro, los Nigromantes, recordaba que unos de esos días investigando con Jordan, el Bestiario se había caído y abierto en la página de los Nigromantes, conocidos principalmente como “Chamanes oscuros”. “ _Evitados y odiados por la sociedad_ ” era una frase que se había repetido unas tres o cuatros veces en el texto y tal vez esa había sido la razón por la que no había conseguido olvidar la información sobre ellos, o eso había creído hasta ahora. Los Nigromantes eran criaturas morbosas y dementes. Tenían la extraña habilidad de la adivinación mediante la utilización de las vísceras de los muertos y la invocación de los espíritus, requiriendo según el caso del contacto con su cadáver o sus  posesiones. Practicaban una magia oscura muy diferente a la de los Darach que les permitía animar cadáveres (zombies y quimeras) y controlar a esos muertos vivientes. 

—¿Sabías que los Nigromantes guardan cierto parentesco (un poco lejano) con las Hadas y los muertos? Es decir, las Banshee, las “ _Hadas de la muerte_ ”. Tienen una capacidad única y extraña para manejar a los espíritus. Y todo eso reunido en una sola persona te convierte en una magnífica obra de arte— reconoció el lobo otra vez admirado, casi como si sus pensamientos se hubiesen alineado en algún punto.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga esta “ _magnífica obra de arte_ ” que has creado?— esgrimió la pelirroja utilizando sarcásticamente sus palabras, sonrisa peleadora incluida.

—Que rastrees a una persona. Laura Hale.

Lydia quedó perpleja, los ojos abiertos a más no poder, la respiración detenida y los latidos enlentecidos por un lapso mínimo antes de echar a reír dejando perplejo al lobo. Una risa desbordante, vivaz, como nunca le había escuchado. No obstante, la misma risa, la misma cabellera, regresó a su mente como un estallido de recuerdos vistiendo facciones diferentes.

—¡No creí que volvería a escuchar esa melodía otra vez!— esgrimió emocionada Natalie saliendo al patio trasero con una sonrisa despampanante adornando su rostro, como si le hubieran entregado el regalo más precioso de todos, así la olió Peter.

—¡Mamá! —gritó primero asustada la joven poniéndose de pie, pero enseguida la inundó la preocupación y corrió adonde ella— ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué has regresado?

—Descuida, cariño. Resulta que estaba a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de tu abuela, digamos que en la esquina, y lo pensé bien. La verdad que yo tampoco tenía interés en asistir y le tengo que empezar a hacer caso a mi terapeuta: “ _No asistir por compromiso a ningún sitio si no me resulta grato_ ”, ya sabes. Y si te soy sincera, cuando dijiste que no ibas a salir más con adolescentes, no sabía que ibas tan en serio— adujo la mujer mirando a Peter y saludándolo con la mano.

—¡Mamá! ¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡Dios, no! Es nuestro maestro de esgrima. De mi grupo de amigos— se quejó escandalizada, como si le hablasen de una blasfemia a un religioso exacerbado, para después inventar la excusa más tonta que se le había ocurrido.

Ya parecía Scott inventándose excusas tontas. En cuanto a lo primero, en cierta medida era algo similar a una blasfemia. No porque Peter fuera feo, debía reconocer a regañadientes que portaba su buena belleza, pero ¡Por Dios! ¡Estaban hablando del “tío loco” de Derek! Ni en sus peores pesadillas podría imaginarse colada por ese hombre. Una cosa era dejarse de tontos egomaníacos y asesinos adolescentes, que además eran lobos, y otra pasarse al extremo de más de veinte años de diferencia. Su madre a veces podía tener las peores ocurrencias.  

—Sí. También el conserje del instituto— añadió la mujer aseverando que no se creía la mentira.

—Está bien. Es el tío de Derek y Cora. Ya sabes, uno de los adultos responsables que nos cuida— admitió derrotada, teniendo que fingir como cierta la palabra “responsable” aunada a ese hombre.

—Así que la belleza viene de familia.

—Lo mismo puedo decir yo— acotó galante Peter, compartiendo la sonrisa y la expresión flirtera de la mujer.

—Por favor. Dejen de coquetear en mi presencia —pidió asqueada la pelirroja como toda hija adolescente— Además, Peter ya se iba— añadió sujetando al hombre del brazo y jalándolo.

Peter no opuso resistencia, dejándose guiar por la adolescente. Hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y la mujer le imitó, saludándolo con una sonrisa amistosa, tal como aquella tarde en el instituto, cuando había tratado de acercarse a Lydia para que averiguara algo en las garras de Talia. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió enseguida al ver a su hija encaminarse hacia la parte trasera.

—La puerta queda para el otro lado— esgrimió confundida, señalando hacia la puerta delantera.

—Él vive atrás —argumentó Lydia con cierto tinte molesto en referencia a donde Peter se le había aparecido con sus visiones, cuando intentaba que lo reviviera; abrió la reja y lo empujó suavemente hacia afuera— Mi poder puede ser todo lo precioso que quieras, pero no es irreal. Tiene un límite a diferencia de las garras, Peter.

—Esa tonta manía de ustedes los adolescentes por cercenar su poder —refutó el lobo negando con la cabeza y suspiró— Eres igual que Stiles. Chris le dijo que Claudia había sido una Druida, pero él insiste en no tener ningún poder más que su bate. Un bate siempre tiene un límite, no detiene una construcción en demolición. Tampoco un humano común y corriente puede manipular las cenizas de montaña y aumentar su volumen a voluntad. Además, te lo dije una vez, tu oído está en sintonía con un nivel del universo que nadie más puede oír. Pero sólo si tú estás escuchando, Lydia.

—El día que pueda hacer lo que me pides, te lo haré saber, Peter— esgrimió la joven cerrándole la reja en la cara.

Dio media vuelta y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. No podía creer cómo Peter, quien menos hubiera creído, había conseguido animarla sin proponérselo. Sí, todavía no creía en sus palabras ni en la capacidad a la que el lobo aludía, pero tenía razón sobre Stiles. Él nunca había sido normal, él siempre los había mantenido juntos y vivos de un modo u otro.

 


	12. Demonios de la bruma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada: Les deseo un feliz año a todos mis lectores y que este año sea grandioso para todos ustedes, en todo sentido. Les agradezco que les haya gustado mi historia y todavía me sigan y les pido perdón por retrasarme tanto. Quería llegar a publicar el capítulo para el 1°, pero tuve un mes y medio complicado y no conseguí llegar a tiempo. Hubiera querido también entregar la historia completa en menos tiempo, pero resultó más complicada de lo que pensaba, por lo que lamentablemente todavía deberán esperar varios meses para el final. Ojalá y todavía me sigan hasta ese momento.
> 
> En cuanto al capítulo, como es típico de mí, nunca lo que parece es lo que resulta al final. Parrish es y será siempre un Hellhound, pero la manada de Scott creerá durante un tiempo que él es una Salamandra porque todo tiene que ver con ese "juego del zorro y el sabueso" que se irá desarrollando progresivamente. La escena Sterek no estaba programada, se me ocurrió estos días atrás al ver un gift excelente del Sterek. Araya sigue sin tener mi confianza plena, pero en esta historia quise graficarla un poco más buena, no tan desquiciada como Gerard (me cayó un poco bien después de lo leal que aparentó ser en la serie con Scott y su manada).

** Capítulo XII: ** **Demonios de la bruma**

 

Fue el olor lo que lo atrajo, sacudiéndolo desde lo más profundo de su sueño. Una mezcla peculiar de ligera acidez hiperactiva, fragancia de maderas y frutales proveniente de esa colonia que trataba de negar que le gustaba, el sabor a gas de los fuertes medicamentos… y una extraña esencia ligeramente dulzona, como una mezcla de vainillas y rosales, pero imposible de explicar. “ _Un sabor único en el universo. Lo sentirás sólo una vez, con una sola persona y nadie más podrá oler como esa persona_ ”, le había dicho su tío muchos años atrás, cuando sospechaba que andaba enamorado, pero sin saber que se trataba de una Argent.

“ _¿Lo has sentido alguna vez?_ ”, le había preguntado con la inocencia de un adolescente. Hoy no le cabía dudas de la respuesta que Peter le había negado aquella vez. Lo podía ver claramente cuando intercambiaba opiniones con Chris, las miradas que se dedicaban de vez en cuando, la molestia oculta de su tío hacia Jordan, la suavidad con la que inconscientemente trataba al cazador, más allá de que todos recordaban el asunto del empalamiento en las alcantarillas. Y lo más extraño de todo era que Derek no había olido jamás aquel olor ligeramente dulzón en Braeden, ni siquiera en Paige. Tampoco había recordado sobre ello hasta que en ese momento empezó a olfatearlo en el aire, seguido a un sutil calor que intentaba despertarlo a toda costa.

Gruñó molesto, reacio a querer despertar, pero el olor pareció enfrascarse en su misión, volviéndose más denso, sin por ello dejar de olerse agradable. A regañadientes comenzó a despertarse, quedando totalmente desconcertado y despierto cuando vio la figura de Stiles acostada a su lado, removiéndose dormido, abrazándose más a la almohada, como si fuera un niño con su peluche. Se sentó en la cama como un resorte y pestañeó un par de veces, en una de las cuales la figura a su lado desapareció, dejándole más que nada un amargo sabor a desilusión que intentó eludir, todavía presa del desconcierto. Tocó el sector en el que el adolescente supuestamente había estado instantes atrás más que nada como un acto reflejo y allí vio su mano, la acercó y se observó ambas, comenzando a contabilizar los dedos de a uno, como Stiles le había enseñado en un sueño.

—No fue un sueño. Stiles estuvo aquí— manifestó serio Peter saliendo de una de las habitaciones que Derek había mandado a construir, una voz que sonó a reproche, así como su tío hablaba cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado.

Derek se levantó enseguida de la cama y empezó a caminar por la sala en busca de pistas. El hombre mayor, en cambio, se acercó a la cama e intentó olfatear los aromas ajenos a su sobrino y del resto de la manada. No emitió juicio alguno sobre el adolescente ni bromeó sobre el placer del joven en tenerlo al fin en su cama, cosa que Derek sabía que no haría, porque había ciertas cuestiones que Peter nunca pincelaba con su carácter sarcástico y sardónico, eran aquellas reservadas al sinceramiento, a la lealtad, al corazón… por lo menos el viejo Peter no lo hacía.

—¿Lo hueles?— inquirió el mayor con cierta molestia.

—El Nemeton —respondió Derek con cierta congoja, mezcla de todo lo que habían pasado por su manipulación a manos de Jennifer y los recuerdos que unían a ambos lobos al árbol— Y cenizas de montaña. También…

—Humo. Madera quemada. Hojas secas. Y tal vez algo de hierro, no sabría precisar— acotó Peter, fregando entre sus dedos una pizca de tierra que al parecer Stiles llevaba en sus zapatillas.

Ninguno de los dos bromeó sobre regañar al día siguiente al hijo del Sheriff por ensuciar las sábanas con barro, concentrados en una palabra maldita: Nogitsune. Stiles había vagado días por el bosque y prácticamente por toda Beacon Hills sin ser detectado cuando ocurrió lo del zorro oscuro. Tal vez ahora estaba sucediendo lo mismo. El problema era que el Nogitsune ya no estaba más, lo habían derrotado, o eso habían sostenido hasta ahora ¿Realmente podía regresar un Nogitsune al cuerpo que alguna vez había manipulado? Imposible, su alma estaba encerrada en la caja más segura de todas, aquella hecha por las manos del Druida más poderoso.

—Creo que deberíamos decírselo— propuso a regañadientes Peter, sin estar de acuerdo en la idea aunque él la formulaba.

—Primero lo hablaremos con Chris. Sólo él sabe qué ocurrió con la caja en la que guardamos al Nogitsune. Y ni una palabra al resto, menos a Stiles— determinó serio su sobrino, tajante.

—Ni que fuera a pretenderlo.

—¿Pero cómo defendemos a Stiles de Deaton?— inquirió de repente cambiando radicalmente su expresión, exudando temor y preocupación, siendo algo más cercano al terror que pocas veces se le había visto en su vida.

—Deaton tuvo oportunidad en el pasado de proponer la caza de Stiles y no lo hizo. Por alguna razón le tiene demasiada estima a él y a Scott. Y tenemos que estar agradecidos de eso, todos nosotros. Yo me preocuparía más del resto, Jennifer incluida que podría creer que Stiles va detrás de ella— manifestó convencido Peter.

E inesperadamente, colocó una mano en el hombro de Derek, sobresaltándolo. Intentó retroceder casi por inercia, pero el fuerte apretón le impidió moverse y su expresión anterior se trastocó al más puro desconcierto. Peter no rió, tampoco bromeó, sólo lo miró preocupado y mantuvo el agarre por varios segundos más antes de soltarlo.

—Será mejor que duermas. Mañana lo resolveremos— acotó el viejo lobo encaminándose a su habitación.

Un Peter de repente tan parecido, tan idéntico a su tío, al tío que él había tenido antes del fuego. Derek no pudo evitar observarlo en silencio hasta que desapareció de su vista, permaneciendo en esa misma posición por un largo tiempo, la congoja y la incertidumbre emanando por cada uno de sus poros. En esos momentos se le antojó llamar a Stiles, necesitado de su mirada franca y comprensiva, de sus palabras tranquilizantes, de su mano sobre su piel ¡Dios! Ese simple toque siempre conseguía calmarlo y ahora lo necesitaba tanto. Suspiró y observó la cama, sabiendo que tenía que conformarse con el olor de Stiles en la almohada hasta el otro día en que el joven pisara el loft.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Se removió en el sofá intentando mitigar un poco el dolor de la herida en su estómago, pero el movimiento pareció empeorarlo. Y tenía suerte de que Jennifer se había apiadado de ella por segunda vez y le había dejado faltar debido a la gravedad de la herida y de que sus ungüentos no habían resultado tan efectivos. Eso era extraño, lo de las posiciones fallando, pero lo que era todavía más extraño era la manera en la que esta vez el eclipse había afectado su cuerpo. Odiaba los eclipses. Desde que tenía memoria, éstos anulaban su poder por completo, el poco que tenía, volviéndola condenadamente débil, presa fácil para cualquier Calcavecchia que quisiera deshacerse de ella, y no eran pocos los que lo habían pretendido. Sin embargo, esta vez el eclipse había actuado varios días antes de efectuarse debilitando su cuerpo, anulando sus sentidos por horas, impidiéndole resaltar sus ojos azules de bestia o sanar en segundos incluso heridas superficiales. Y los efectos continuaban todavía, a pesar de que ya había transcurrido medio día.

Peter no había hecho acto de aparición, tal como le había advertido a Kate y como ella misma había supuesto, pero sabía que la rubia había aguardado por él hasta el último instante, su rostro decepcionado luego de lo ocurrido era la evidencia. Acabó la revista que se encontraba leyendo y estiró la mano en busca de otra, el televisor y la radio encendidos, intentando con todo ello olvidar un poco las sensaciones que seguían erizando su piel. Había sido en plena madrugada, el eclipse en todo su esplendor y ella durmiendo tranquila por primera vez, confiada en la protección que le brindaban Kate y Jennifer, cuando de repente un olor peculiar empezó a invadir sus sentidos en teoría “humanizados”. No era cualquier olor, era la mezcla pútrida de la magia de su clan, el azufre característico de los Demonios y las cenizas de montaña.

Lo primero que había pensado, a pesar de haber estado dormida, era en un ritual de su clan. Y al segundo siguiente lo había recordado, el mismo olor de aquel día en la bóveda. Eso la había despertado por completo, permitiéndole escapar a tiempo de las garras de la sombra pálida que despedazaron el colchón y lanzaron espuma por todas partes. No obstante, no había sido capaz de esquivar un segundo golpe, el cual le produjo un profundo corte en su vientre antes de que Allison y Violet consiguiesen asestarle una flecha y una bala, una en el corazón y la otra en la frente. Era el chirrido agudo que había emitido antes de destruirse y volverse polvo, peor que el de la quimera, el que todavía erizaba su piel.

De repente, sintió que algo no andaba bien. Era su instinto bestia el que se lo decía. Agudizó los oídos, que de a poco empezaban a normalizarse, e intentó escuchar todos los sonidos posibles, encontrando sólo el silencio. Demasiado silencio. Instintivamente arrojó la revista por los aires y se lanzó del sofá, salvándose a último momento de la lanza de Garrett. El rubio apretó un botón y retrajo la punta incrustada en el sofá, sonriéndole perverso con sus ojos resplandeciendo de color rojo.

—Genial. Lo que me faltaba para el cartón lleno— se quejó entornando los ojos.

Se levantó de un respingo antes de que Garrett se moviera, sin importarle el dolor de su herida, y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de entrada. No obstante, Matt apareció de la nada y le asestó un golpe certero con la espada enfundada de la familia Argent, derribándola como a los bolos de boliche. Loraley agitó enseguida su mano y le lanzó un polvillo negro a los ojos rojizos del antiguo manipulador del Kanima, volviendo a levantarse y a correr, consiguiendo esta vez atravesar la puerta. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó al vacío que formaban las escaleras.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, quince pisos abajo, escuchó claro el crujir de sus huesos, quebrados y astillados por completo. Dolorosa y afortunadamente éstos se curaron en una fracción de segundo, pero no su herida en el vientre que empezó a sangrar, el olor de su propia sangre inundó sus fauces. También llegó a ella el olor de Violet, pero apenas se levantó, la morocha le asestó una patada en la espalda, aventándola contra la puerta de entrada del edificio. Se levantó enseguida, cerró la puerta y miró hacia dentro, donde Violet le sonreía desquiciada sin moverse. También podía escuchar las pisadas frenéticas del otro par varios pisos arriba, como si jugaran a propósito con el ruido que emitían. En el bosque jamás les había visto tal fuerza ni tal desequilibrio.

Pestañeó y se vio en el reflejo de la puerta, su figura perfecta, incluso su rostro, disipando de su mente cualquier resquicio de vacilación ante la idea de haber sido sumergidos de nuevo en el “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ” o en el sueño de alguno de los _Caminantes_. Y la piel se le erizó, el olor inconfundible de Allison la llenó por completo y su corazón comenzó a bombear frenético. Se giró como un animal que es acechado, así le bromearía Kate con su risa maliciosa, encontrándose con la cazadora resplandeciendo sus ojos rojizos y sonriéndole tan perversa como la morena, ballesta preparada en mano.

—Ahora sí estoy liquidada— aseveró al olfatear la mezcla de acónito y plata, suspirando resignada.

 

  **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—¿O sea que no necesitamos matar a nadie?— inquirió Kira, aliviada ante la noticia que acababa de informar su Alfa.

—Por el momento creemos que no— manifestó Stiles sin mostrarse del todo relajado, habiendo algo en todo ello que todavía no terminaba por cerrarle.

—Pero no estamos seguros de nada. Deaton se ve bastante receloso al respecto, aunque no lo dice— acotó Scott con la misma expresión.

—Es que todavía hay varias cosas que no cuadran— expuso Chris reticente, en un claro apoyo al veterinario.

—Tal vez “ _el terror más oscuro_ ” se refiera a los Calcavecchia y no a Gerard. Porque los Druidas también se pueden equivocar ¿Cierto?— pidió Mason.

—Sigo proponiendo a Gerard— refutó Peter rígido en su postura, reacio a otra teoría sobre el tema.

—Lo que tenemos seguro es que no van a llegar más _Caminantes_ — acotó Jackson tranquilo, desperezándose en el sofá y estirándose un poco para tocar con el pie a Malia por el simple hecho de pelearla.

—Tampoco había muchos más que pudieran regresar. O quizás nosotros nos movíamos siempre por la misma zona y por eso sólo nos veíamos y nos olíamos entre nosotros once. Es que todo era igual en todas partes y la neblina… Había horas en las que no veíamos nada— se animó a hablar Erica, reticente la mayor parte del tiempo a hablar sobre aquel lugar, pero convencida de lo que estaba contando.

—No creo que ese lugar exista realmente— confesó Stiles lo que en secreto venía sopesando.

Es que la idea general, lo que todos habían estado sosteniendo, era que en realidad “ _el bosque de las almas perdidas_ ” no sería otra cosa sino el Bardo tibetano, aquél que Kira les había explicado el día en el que sin saberlo había pasado a ser parte de la manada. El mismo Deaton se había manifestado a favor de la teoría. Y es que el Bardo lo explicaba todo sobre esa especie de limbo en el que habían estado vagando y del que (sin pretenderlo) Jennifer Blake los había liberado antes de que pasaran por la última etapa. Porque todos ellos habían tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte previamente antes de morir, cuestión indispensable para atravesar el Bardo. En algunos casos esto había ocurrido varios años antes, como les había sucedido a Matt y a Carrie.

El Bardo es el estado intermedio que hay entre la vida y la muerte. En él hay diferentes estados progresivos donde se sufren constantes alucinaciones. “ _Algunas las ves, otras las oyes_ ” (tal lo que los _Caminantes_ habían descrito). En cuanto a las deidades demoníacas a las que Kira había aludido, hoy sabían que existían. Peter, Chris y Deaton se lo habían contado (y previamente lo habían hecho los Bestiarios), sobre los Demonios bastante diferentes a la creencia popular, ya que no eran indestructibles, no tenían un poder único y absoluto, no existía el tal Lucifer o Belcebú (demonios míticos de otras religiones)… De hecho, los Demonios-Vampiro, una clase de Demonios, no succionaban sangre, sino energía y lo podían hacer desde una distancia relativamente alejada o en el sólo acto de pasar cerca de alguien, sin necesidad de tocarlo. Solamente tenían que inspirar profundo, a diferencia de las creencias populares de los míticos vampiros que clavaban sus colmillos. Eso les había explicado Peter, así como también que Deucalion tenía mitad sangre demoníaca, de otra clase de Demonios, por ello la figura de lobo que portaba.

Sobre el Bardo, todos recordaban las palabras textuales de Kira ante la pregunta de Allison sobre el último estado, “ _La muerte. Mueres_ ”, había dicho animada como si sólo estuviesen conversando de historia. Sin embargo, Stiles nunca había estado de acuerdo con esa teoría. En cambio, sostenía que “ _el bosque de las almas perdidas_ ” tenía que haber sido creado por alguien o algo y que poseía una especie de espacio físico en un mundo paralelo, una línea dimensional como “el triángulo de las Bermudas” ¿Y si los Calcavecchia tenían algo que ver en todo ello? Lamentablemente, no podía probar nada de esto porque sabían muy poco sobre esos brujos y casi no existía información sobre ellos.

Inesperadamente sonó la alarma del loft, sacando a Stiles de sus cavilaciones e interrumpiendo cualquier pregunta que alguno pretendiese formularle. Lydia y Chris revisaron enseguida sus teléfonos para verificar si Jordan les había mandado un mensaje avisándoles de que se dirigía al loft y se miraron, negando ambos con la cabeza. La sangre Druida inundó las fauces de los lobos y la Coyote un segundo antes de que Loraley entrase al loft, cerrando apresurada la puerta detrás de ella.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Peter— pidió la morena intentando mantenerse regia a pesar del cansancio y la sangre que manchaba sus ropas.

Lydia y Cora fueron las primeras en reaccionar, acercándose apresuradas a ella. A Chris el corazón pareció detenérsele por un segundo, ver a la muchacha de esa manera sólo podía significar una cosa: Allison estaba en peligro. Para el resto, parecieron horas antes de que pudieran reaccionar, una imagen que jamás se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza, menos ese día que despuntaba excelente en varios aspectos. Peter, en cambio, miró desafiante a la joven, los colmillos ligeramente salidos.

—¿Qué sucedió?— inquirió Scott preocupado.

—Mis compañeros me atacaron. Y ahora están armados en plena calle. Están descontrolados y pueden matar a cualquiera…

—Estás bromeando ¿Cierto?— inquirió Stiles interrumpiéndola.

—¿Por qué no estás sanando?— preguntó Derek casi enseguida, impidiéndole a la joven sarcasmos como los que Peter solía utilizar en esos momentos.

—El eclipse la ha estado afectando desde hace varios días. Y su efecto podría durar otros días más— respondió tranquilo su tío, en modo alguno preocupado por la joven.

—¿Por qué?— pidió Liam, más que nada asustado de que algo así pudiese afectarle a él en algún momento.

—Porque es una maldita criatura defectuosa ¿No se dieron cuenta antes?— manifestó el lobo sin problemas, recibiendo varias miradas de reproche.

La aludida fue la única que no lo tomó a mal. Simplemente entornó los ojos, como si el hombre no estuviese diciendo más que sandeces o cosas ya sabidas, la misma actitud de desinterés que utilizaba Peter. Para ella, palabras de ese calibre eran normales, había recibido peores y de gente que ni siquiera la conocían. Esta gente, en cambio, tenía varias peculiaridades, rarezas interesantes, por las que no tenía problema en recibir críticas de ellos.

—La sombra de la bóveda apareció en la madrugada y me atacó. Ally y Violet la destruyeron con un líquido que creó Kate.  

—Nos alcanzó un poco— le informó Jackson.

—Genial. Porque no tengo mi teléfono y no puedo contactar a ninguna de las dos ¿Puedes llamarlas por mí? Si tú les hablas primero, Kate no me matará— pidió a Peter un poco asustada por las represalias que se le ocurriesen a la Were-Jaguar, todavía intentando que el lobo accediese a algo de su parte.

—Yo lo haré— se ofreció Chris, adelantándose a cualquier intención del lobo por pelear a la muchacha con negativas, conociéndolo de sobra.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos a capturarlos?— preguntó Boyd, intentando evadir sus recuerdos de una Allison cazando _Caminantes_.

—A matarlos si es necesario— expuso la Druida sin una pizca de temblor o de contradicción, perturbándolos todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

—Ahora sí estas bromeando ¿Cierto?— reprendió Stiles casi fulminándola con la mirada.

—Van a matar a todo el que se cruce en su camino, Stiles. No les va a importar si se trata de niños. En el bosque yo apenas si podía con Ally y ella era una sola. Ahora hay cuatro locos armados dando vueltas, por culpa del eclipse soy más inútil que de costumbre y probablemente estos cuatro puedan convencer a otros _Caminantes_. Porque creo que eso es lo que Ally hizo. Scott, sé que tu política es no matar, Ally me lo dijo y me pidió que jamás te obligue a hacerlo. Pero, en cambio, matar es la especialidad de Peter. Así que te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, Peter, que te mueves a cambio de algo útil. Tienes que ayudarme a matarlos, tú y quienes quieran detenerlos— esgrimió mirando suplicante al mayor de los Hale, sorprendiéndolo por primera vez.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Para eso nos los devolviste?!— gritó Lydia antes de que cualquiera reaccionara, conteniendo las ganas de abofetearla.

—¡¿Acaso crees que te dejaré que envíes a mi tío a asesinar personas?! ¡Lo encerraron en Eichen House por intentar eso mismo! ¡No voy a dejar que lo encierren de nuevo por tu maldito egoísmo!— reprochó Cora indignada, casi secundando a la pelirroja.

—¡Yo no busqué a Ally! Ella me envió al bosque y ahora estoy trabajando sobre la marcha ¿Crees que es lo que quiero? Pues no, pero eso es lo que hacen los Druidas. Restablecer el equilibrio aún si deben matar a los que quieren. Es lo que hacemos— expuso la morena intentando mantener la compostura, además de que gritar sólo le provocaba más dolor en su herida.

Peter se mantuvo callado, sin intenciones de manifestar su negativa a ser encerrado cerca de Gerard, como había tenido intenciones de expresar antes de que su sobrina hablara. Chris no sabía a quién apoyar, pero las palabras de la Druida calaron profundo en él, recordándole que por sobre todas las cosas él era un cazador y eso también hacían los cazadores, para ello existían, para erradicar la amenaza y proteger a los indefensos. Su madre nunca había estado a favor de la cacería indiscriminada, pero sí del control de la plaga cuando era necesario para salvaguardar la vida de los inocentes. Y sus palabras también calaron profundo en Stiles, emitiendo en su mente la voz de Marin como un eco ensordecedor.

—¿Sabías que pasaría?— inquirió Derek intentando mantenerse neutral, apretando sus puños.

—No. Digo, tal vez. Es que creí que no pasaría. En el bosque Ally era la única y era diferente a lo que se decía sobre ellos…

—¿Sobre quiénes?— la interrumpió Isaac molesto, abrazando fuerte a una temblorosa Erica, asustada de volverse como la cazadora.

—Los llaman “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”. Según mi clan, los _Caminantes_ pueden mutar a Demonios, pero no hay nada escrito que diga cómo es el proceso o por qué se transforman. Es más, Ally era diferente a todo lo escrito sobre ellos, iba y volvía en sus estadíos entre _Caminante_ y Demonio y nunca volvió a transformarse en todos esos años encerrada en los sueños de los arcoíris. Se dice que una vez “ _Demonio de la bruma_ ”, ya no hay vuelta atrás, no vuelves a la cordura. Y sólo queda matarlos porque no los puedes detener, tienen un poder terrible que evoluciona constantemente y una mentalidad desquiciante y perversa.

—¿Sabías todo eso y nunca dijiste nada?— inquirió Jackson despechado, sin levantar la voz a diferencia del resto, dándole una mirada de indignación.

—¡¿Nos rebanamos el cerebro intentando analizar todas las malditas cosas que iban surgiendo cuando podías ahorrarnos todo esto?!— cuestionó Stiles furioso casi al mismo tiempo que su compañero.

—¿Y qué hubieran hecho ustedes? Los habrían asesinado de sólo saberlo. Deaton lo hubiera hecho. Y ustedes los habrían exiliado de Beacon Hills al instante, sin darles una oportunidad— reprochó la Druida convencida de lo que decía y de lo que Jennifer le había asegurado.

—¡Al menos nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto!¡Me pides que la vea morir de nuevo! ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que eso significa?!— gritó Lydia alterada, también indignada.

No era la única, todos ellos se iban a ver de nuevo en la misma situación. Y ninguno pensaba negar la parte de que jamás podrían vedarles la ayuda a sus viejos camaradas porque en ese instante la ordenanza de asesinarlos era lo único que taladraba sus mentes, como un puñal de plata clavado en sus corazones. Derek miró a Chris, en esos momentos más preocupado por él que por el resto porque si había algo más doloroso que ver morir a tu propia familia, era tener que asesinarla tú con tus propias manos. Loraley inspiró profundo y nada dijo, mantuvo el porte estoico de todo Druida ¡Dios! ¡Cómo detestaba ser una Druida!

—¿Kate lo sabía?— inquirió Peter intuyendo de antemano la respuesta.

—¿Sobre los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”? No. Si lo hubiera sabido, los hubiera asesinado al instante. No sé si a Ally, pero sí al resto. Miren, sinceramente no creí que fuera del bosque maldito ellos pudieran convertirse en Demonios, lo juro. Estaba segura de que estaban a salvo. Tampoco creí que alguno estuviese infectado como Ally. Y el otro día Meredith dijo que Ally era la única porque era uno de los “ _tres chicos del Nemeton_ ”, ahí me sentí segura de que nada les iba a pasar… salvo desaparecer si el ritual no se completa— aseguró sincera, incapaz de seguir manteniendo el porte regio.

—¿Puedes jurar que no sabes nada más sobre el bosque neblinoso, su creación, alcance, o algo más sobre los _Caminantes_ y el ritual necesario?— pidió Chris intentando mantener la compostura, intentando actuar como un cazador, como se le había enseñado desde la cuna.

—Lo juro. No sé nada más. Y sobre los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”, es lo único que sé.

—Podríamos intentar capturarlos y después ver sobre la marcha —apuntó Scott con una sonrisa confiada frente a los rostros sorprendidos, en su mano apretaba fuerte la pieza del rey de ese juego de ajedrez que habían encontrado en la última caja de Kate— Ya lo hicimos varias veces. Peter, El Kanima, el Nogitsune, cuando capturamos a Malia, todos los enviados por el Benefactor… Sólo tenemos que actuar unidos.

—¿Por qué lo haríamos?— pidió Malia un poco confundida, en modo alguno reacia ni con intenciones de pelear a la Druida.

—Porque no la voy a dejar morir dos veces— sentenció sin quitar la sonrisa.

Depositó la pieza de ajedrez y miró a Stiles y a Lydia. Si había una oportunidad, la que fuera, la utilizaría, hiciera lo que debiera hacer, se tuviese que enfrentar a quien fuera. Él la salvaría, no enterraría a Allison dos veces ni volvería a dejar que se derramaran lágrimas por ella.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—¡Aiden, por favor! ¡Detente!— gritó desesperado Ethan, intentando esquivar los golpes de su hermano, la voz ya tomada de tanto gritar, un nudo en la garganta y los ojos colorados intentando no llorar.

Jamás se habían enfrentado con su gemelo, ni siquiera habían pasado a mayores cuando discutían por el cariño que Ethan comenzaba a sentir por Danny y que entorpecía las órdenes dadas por Deucalion. No era sólo que si a uno le dolía, al otro también, era porque eran gemelos. Habían pasado las peores cosas juntos, protegiéndose entre ellos, animándose, sanándose, prometiéndose mejorar para que nadie volviese a lastimar al otro. Sin embargo, su gemelo parecía no escucharlo, le dijera lo que le dijese, y él no podía atacarlo, no lo haría aunque eso significara dejarse matar por el otro.

—¡Defiéndete, Ethan! ¡Ataca de una vez! ¡Sabes que él no es tu hermano!— gritó por nonagésima vez Deucalion, intentando resistir a los embates de los otros dos _Caminantes_.

Y no hubo caso, el menor seguía sin escucharlo, como Aiden no escuchaba a su gemelo. El lobo-Demonio siempre se había jactado de su gran poder porque sabía que lo tenía, que contados con los dedos habían podido vencerlo, pero estos dos lobos vueltos de la muerte estaban mostrando un poder increíble, se volvían cada vez más veloces, sus golpes dolían más y los cortes que le propinaban no sanaban. Algo estaba mal en todo eso y no podía encontrar la manera de detenerlo. Y tal vez alejarse al medio del bosque para que nos los viesen los humanos, no había sido la mejor idea. Desde allí resultaba más difícil escapar de los _Caminantes_ y encontrar ayuda. Por un ingenuo momento había olvidado que esa podría haber sido una buena estrategia veinte años atrás, con el bosque lleno de lobos, Druidas, Demonios y otras criaturas sobrenaturales capaces de prestarles ayuda. Porque eso era común en la época en la que los Hale y los Argent eran los protectores de Beacon Hills en igual medida.

Súbitamente, algo cambió en el ambiente, fue casi un nanosegundo antes de que lo percibiese. Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, expulsó a Kali y Ennis con una especie de onda expansiva y corrió a empujar a Ethan al suelo, aventándolo unos cuantos pasos lejos de él justo antes de que una daga enviada a toda velocidad se le incrustara en el brazo. Rugió furioso más por el acónito que llegó a su nariz que por el corte, extendiéndose el sonido varios kilómetros en el bosque.  Y “Los Calavera” hicieron acto de aparición, eran bastantes, con sus sonrisas arrogantes y petulantes y las armas desenfundadas.

—Lo planeado era mantener al margen al gemelo que podría estorbarnos la cacería, pero tuviste que entrometerte, Deucalion— expresó Araya con su típica sonrisa falsa, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

La misma sonrisa diabólica que había tenido toda la vida. Afortunadamente, también hicieron acto de aparición Chris, Derek, Braeden y Jordan, enviados por Scott hacia esa parte del bosque, los cuales se acercaron enseguida al lobo-Demonio y a uno de los gemelos. El otro gemelo junto a sus compañeros _Caminantes_ , todos destellando ojos rojos difíciles de diferenciar de los ojos de los Alfas por gente no experimentada, se acoplaron en un extremo alejado de ambos grupos. Chris se dio cuenta del acónito en Deucalion y le extendió una bala para que se curara, a lo que Araya pareció apretar sus labios y mirarlo furibunda sin quitar parte de su sonrisa.

—Tenía la esperanza de que esta vez no estuvieras involucrado ¿Vamos a ser enemigos ahora, Christopher?

—Sólo pienso seguir el código de mi matriarca— respondió firme, decidido a enfrentarla porque esta vez tenía de verdad mucho que perder si se dejaba controlar por ella.

—Tú ya no tienes matriarca. Eres como un Omega, Christopher. Y yo que pensaba adoptarte dentro de la familia— esgrimió defraudada en referencia a su grupo, ya que ellos siempre serían familia aunque se negasen, debido a la sangre que compartían.

—Hay una razón para su manera de actuar. Los _Caminantes_ no son malos ni peligrosos… O no lo eran. Estos…— intentó Derek.

—¡Se están yendo!— alertó Braeden empezando a correr por detrás de ellos, seguida de Jordan.

—Son demasiado…— intentó expresar Severo, eterna mano derecha de Araya, pasmado ante la velocidad que habían adquirido esos extraños lobos.

—Eso no es lo único. Su fuerza iba creciendo rápidamente y parecían más cruzas de Druidas que lobos puros— expresó preocupado Deucalion, ya de pie y sujetando del brazo a Ethan.

—Resolveremos nuestros asuntos familiares más tarde, querido sobrino, pero ahora reconocerás que hay que cazarlos— esgrimió tajante la líder de “Los Calavera”, recibiendo un asentimiento sin muchas ganas de parte de Chris.

—¡No pueden matarlo! ¡Deucalion, era él! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Era mi hermano!— gritó Ethan entre nervioso y asustado, con los ojos vidriándoseles de nuevo.

—Lo sé, Ethan. Pero ese de ahí no es Aiden. Debes creerme— intentó el lobo.

—Algo similar ocurrió cuando Matt apareció en forma de quimera. Después de asesinar a esa quimera, él volvió a ser el humano que era antes de morir, de algún modo. Eso mismo debe estar pasando ahora ¡Ethan!— explicó primero Chris y luego gritó el nombre del adolescente para llamar su atención, ya que se removía del agarre de su Alfa sin intenciones de escuchar a nadie.

El chico lo miró nervioso, pero Chris no vaciló la mirada seria y penetrante, la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente ladeada y sus hermosos ojos azules expresando firmeza y serenidad de una manera que el lobo-Demonio sólo había conocido en el cazador. Y eso pareció calmarlo, casi como un hechizo de sumisión, casi como un Alfa a sus Betas. Araya suspiró derrotada y negó con la cabeza. Al final, su sobrino nunca se había cambiado de bando, no importaba lo que habían intentado su padre, ambas familias y decenas de otras familias cazadoras, su esposa, la misma Talia, Deaton… Christopher Argent siempre había pertenecido a los lobos y con ellos estaba su corazón.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Los cuatro Betas de Derek, Cora y Loraley corrían por el bosque, liderados por Peter (a regañadientes sólo de Isaac), hacia la zona oeste de las vertientes que formaban un lago de extrañas aguas azules. Beacon Hills era un caso único y excepcional de un lago con ese color de agua característico de los mares y las playas, el mismo precioso color de los ojos de Chris, eso siempre había dicho el Peter adolescente y estaba seguro de que en cuanto lo viera volvería a pensar lo mismo. Media hora atrás habían recibido la llamada de Kate cuando se disponían a rastrearla, ella les había dado la dirección y les había advertido que Marin iba tras sus chicos.

Loraley se había negado a quedarse, ya empezando extrañamente a curarse, otra vez de modo lento, porque si había una posibilidad de volver a la cordura a Allison, la intentaría. Por otra parte, ni Chris ni Stiles estaban en condiciones de ser parte del grupo que se dirigiría a esa zona, uno por su hija y el otro por la Druida, como así también se había descartado a Scott, que a regañadientes había tenido que aceptar la orden de Lydia. Además, sólo las bestias podían llegar a lo profundo del bosque en poco tiempo, más allá del territorio Hale. Peter se había negado, ya que aquel lago nunca le había gustado por la magia extraña que proyectaba, pero había sido obligado a ir porque era el único que conocía el territorio y no conseguían dar con Deaton. A su vez, cuantos más lobos fueran sería mejor ante un eventual desquiciamiento de los dos _Caminantes_ que ellos tenían en sus filas.

Una vez llegados a ese lago, sólo necesitaron olfatear el aire para guiarse, lleno de aromas de magia, acónito y plata. A unos pocos metros encontraron un viejo galpón que a Peter le sorprendió bastante el que todavía se mantuviera en pie. Él recordaba, quizás erróneamente, que ya había estado en desuso en su época adolescente y por un “error” ellos habían terminado incendiándolo, un día que intentaban capturar unas extrañas bestias aladas y eran perseguidos por dos Fae, volándolo todo por los aires debido a varias cosas que al parecer alguien había guardado allí. Mas enseguida el ruido de un disparo lo trajo de sus remembranzas. Se miraron preocupados y corrieron a toda marcha.

Ya en la entrada se podía ver un ligero humo, el cual fue incrementando su volumen según fueron entrando. El corazón de Loraley, Erica y Boyd comenzó a bombear frenético, sobresaltando a los otros. La rubia levantó sus manos y empezó a moverlas a través del humo, tan parecido a la bruma del bosque maldito, empezando a costarle respirar por el miedo. Isaac se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ya que Boyd ni siquiera era capaz de moverse para contener a su novia, presa del mismo miedo.

—¡Céntrense de una maldita vez y comiencen a atacar! ¡Y en cuanto salgamos de ésta, te juro que me las vas a pagar, Loraley!— gritó Kate desde el centro del galpón, apenas si la podían ver.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada!— amonestó Jennifer desde otra parte en protección a la muchacha.

Y a pesar de su apoyo, Loraley sabía que la Were-Jaguar iba a ir contra las dos sin importarle nada el que fuesen Druidas (una de ellas Darach) y que el ataque pudiese dañar a su sobrina. De pronto, el humo se volvió condenadamente denso, como si intentara colarse en sus pulmones, impidiéndoles ver nada. Isaac escuchó gruñidos muy cerca suyo y vio asustado cuatro puntos rojos. Peter se movió casi por reflejo y lo empujó del lado de la rubia, aventándolo un poco más allá, rugiendo feroz cuando la chica le clavó profundo las uñas a un costado del estómago. Jackson lo secundó en el rugido ante la amenaza que no podía ver.

Un segundo después, el humo desapareció por completo, como si jamás hubiera estado allí, dejando a la vista dos nuevos _Caminantes_ convertidos en “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” y el escenario real, un todos contra todos. Porque eso es lo que era. Jennifer intentaba (quizás en vano) que Kate y Marin no lastimaran de gravedad a los antiguos _Caminantes_ y éstos poco y nada atacaban a la Darach, de vez en cuando un ligero acto cuando ella se descuidaba, sino iban contra las verdaderas amenazas por el momento. Parecían animales rabiosos, así lo describiría Loraley, que de esos había visto muchos ser asesinados por su clan. Los miembros de la manada McCall comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, Isaac en el papel de Jennifer y Peter y Cora atacando al rubio y a los otros dos. Jackson llevaba la peor parte intentando atacar a los _Caminantes_ sin dañar a su pareja.

Loraley vio que ninguno de ellos estaba sanando. Olía sus heridas, de algún modo mezcladas con ocre y cobre. Bastante más allá podía sentir ligero el olor a las cenizas de montaña, la plata y el acónito, también azufre y una mezcla de hierbas que en esos momentos no podía clasificar. Y algo en todo ello no le gustó. Buscó hasta que encontró a Allison, a un costado de la lucha mirándola fijo, sus ojos marrones, pero su piel todavía blanca como su Demonio. Inspiró profundo y dio un paso, la cazadora pestañeó como salida de un trance. Dio otro paso y su compañera dio un paso en su dirección. Avanzó otro y la chica le imitó. Un par de pasos más, esquivando de vez en cuando algún golpe y consiguió una sonrisa en Allison, una de esas sinceras, divertidas, de esas que ponía cuando iban a centro comercial o por un helado. Tal vez en otro momento habría clasificado a los _Caminantes_ de cachorros, debido a sus múltiples actitudes como si estuviesen en aprendizaje constante, pero ahora eso no estaba en su mente. Decidida, avanzó rápido hasta ella.

—¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!— le gritó molesta Marin, sobresaltándola.

—¿Entonces eres tú la que ha armado el vallado fuera de este galpón?— inquirió sin reproche, por simple curiosidad a esa morena que no conocía, pero olfateaba su esencia Druida.

—¿Qué?— pidió desconcertada alejándose unos pasos del _Caminante_ al que estaba atacando.

—Forma una elíptica triple, si mal no calculo. Sólo un Druida haría algo como eso— explicó Loraley sin preocupación alguna, preocupando más a la mujer.

Una simple humana, así la vio Marin, sin poderes, sin miedo, sin percepción extrasensorial, como fuera de la escena. Percibió su poder Druida por un segundo, al segundo siguiente nada, después la magia Calcavecchia proviniendo de ella inundó sus fauces, después nada. Sorprendida, observó preocupada a Jennifer, pero ésta retrocedió enseguida hacia la joven, dejando “indefensos” a los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”, a la voluntad de Kate.

—¿Qué tan recuperada estás?— inquirió la Darach a su compañera.

—Lo suficiente como para sentir que no vamos a salir de ésta.

Jennifer la observó atónita un segundo y ambas saltaron intuitivamente lo más lejos posible, salvándose por una milésima de que Allison no las cortara con una espada embadurnada con acónito. Seguido a ello, y sin que nadie se lo esperara, resonaron estruendosos varios disparos en el exterior y rodaron hacia dentro latas de gas lacrimógeno. Los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” rugieron furibundos, con sus ojos brillando un rojo demoníaco que asustó inclusive a Peter.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

El paisaje con el que se encontró el resto de la manada de Scott fue el más inconcebible que se les hubiese cruzado por la mente. La manada de Satomi se hallaba enfrascada en una guerra de todos contra todos, la mayoría de ellos heridos. Sólo unos pocos resistían contra los dos “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”, mientras que el resto peleaba entre sí porque la mitad de ellos pretendía salvar a los Demonios aunque éstos quisieran degollarlos. La Alfa se encontraba quieta hacia un extremo, debatiéndose qué hacer para salvar a la mayoría de su manada, y al verlos llegar, corrió desesperada hacia ellos.

—¡No parecen lobos! Tienen ojos demoníacos y su velocidad es… Y su fuerza…

—Lo sabemos— expresó Scott sujetándola de los brazos, intentando que se calmara un poco.

—Ya no son lobos. Ahora son Demonios— le explicó Lydia sujeta del brazo de Mason, como estaba desde antes de salir del loft, cuando se había enfrascado en apoyar el pedido de Liam de que el moreno los acompañara.

Él era parte de la manada, eso ya lo habían dejado en claro todos en varias oportunidades, y el hecho de ser un humano no lo excluía del peligro si él deseaba ir. Después de todo, la pelirroja y Stiles habían estado metidos en todo ello a pesar de ser humanos y carecer de poderes, la Banshee antes de desarrollar sus poderes y comenzar a entrenar defensa corporal bajo las órdenes de Chris (y con la ayuda de Jordan), como todos los no lobos o Coyote habían tenido que empezar a hacer.

—¡No hay manera de detenerlos! ¡Ninguno escucha a Satomi! ¡Y esos dos pusieron a todos en contra entre sí! ¡Hablaban hacia unos y otros para que los atacaran y los defendieran! ¡Y mi hermano…!— se quejó asustada Lori Talbot sin poder terminar, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, aferrada a su Alfa, siendo la única que no había querido meterse en la disputa porque en el medio se encontraba su hermano.

Liam la miró preocupado e imprudentemente corrió hacia el rubio de la Davenport Prep., Kira lo secundó por detrás, fiel a su amigo y sin pedir consejo a Scott, katana desenfundada en mano. Scott soltó a la otra Alfa y observó preocupado a Stiles, acercándose a su lado, cuyos latidos habían aumentado y comenzaba a destilar un aroma cercano al miedo y al dolor, cercado en sus recuerdos sobre el Nogitsune. Porque eso es lo que había hecho el zorro oscuro una vez, enfrentar a Chris y a su padre, pretendiendo que se mataran entre sí ¿Por qué estos lobos tenían que ser tan condenadamente parecidos al Nogitsune? Malia a su lado miró hacia el campo de batalla y al moreno intentando pensar qué debía hacer.

Empero a mitad de camino, Demarco (o el que portaba su figura) visualizó al rubio y a la Kitsune y corrió hacia ellos como un depredador, ocasionando que la bestia interna de Brett le ganara al poco raciocinio que le quedaba. Su rostro se transformó por completo, rugió feroz hacia su compañero de manada y corrió a atacarlo en pos de proteger al rubio. Scott y Malia también rugieron y corrieron a proteger al Beta de la manada. Satomi simplemente los observó, incapaz de poder moverse. 

—¿Si los matamos a ellos, mataremos a los verdaderos?— pidió Lori, recibiendo la misma mirada acongojada de los tres miembros de la manada McCall que estaban cerca suyo, aseverándole lo peor.

Sorpresivamente, Satomi escuchó un disparo anormal y una bengala explotó en el aire, encima de sus cabezas, deteniendo a todos. Se miraron entre sí y al cielo ligeramente iluminado antes de que una especie de silbido fino llegara a los oídos sensibles. No obstante, fue tan veloz o imprevisto que los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” no tuvieron tiempo a analizar el sonido ni el cambio en el aire antes de que dos flechas impactaran en sus frentes. Fue algo horripilante. Emitieron un chirrido agudo similar al de la quimera de la tarántula, tal vez más agudo, y se volvieron una bruma oscura que fue barrida con el primer viento que llegó.

—¿Qué…?— intentó decir Mason, boquiabierto como sus compañeros.

Stiles intentó gesticular algo, pero de repente sintió las uñas filosas de Lydia clavándose en su carne como si no fuesen humanas. Intentó gritar, pero al verla fuera de sí, los ojos abiertos a más no poder y vidriosos, la boca ligeramente entreabierta, la misma expresión de aturdimiento que portaba cuando utilizaba sus poderes Banshee, decidió soportar el dolor en silencio para no interrumpirla.

—¿Lo escuchaste?— inquirió Meredith haciendo acto de aparición detrás de unos árboles, ballesta en mano.

Scott corrió apresurado a verificar las flechas. Los otros lobos permanecieron en guardia, sin moverse de sus lugares, los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” también. Brett era caso aparte, totalmente fuera de sí, pero bloqueado, los ojos amarillos sin pestañear, la mirada en el suelo en algún punto equidistante. Liam lo miró preocupado, pero temeroso de acercarse.

—Allison— reconoció Scott al ver el símbolo Argent en las puntas de las flechas, una de esas todavía guardaba en su mesa de luz como recordatorio de la cazadora.

—Hechas por la que volvió de la muerte. Más efectivas aún— expresó Meredith con la sonrisa confiada antes de girarse hacia Lydia, a la espera de una respuesta, ya que a pesar de que ambas eran Banshee, la pelirroja tenía un poder más desarrollado que cualquier criatura para entender los ecos de la muerte y el más allá.

—Eran las almas de los Hale— respondió la joven al borde del llanto, con esas voces desesperadas y atormentadas todavía latentes en sus oídos.

—Tenían el olor, pero no lo eran. Una imitación utilizando las cenizas de los Hale. Hechicería sin lugar a dudas— explicó Deaton saliendo de entre medio de los árboles, el rostro sereno, pero siéndole imposible ocultar todas sus emociones sobre el asunto.

—¿De dónde sacaron las flechas?— inquirió Malia.

—Las tomé prestadas del departamento en el que viven ahora ¿Has podido descifrar dónde se encuentran?— inquirió Meredith, de nuevo centrándose en la pelirroja.

—En el Nemeton. Debajo. Es el cobertizo —respondió con un poco de dificultad y miró enseguida a Stiles, una expresión acongojada que le partía el alma, muy parecida a aquella cuando había sucedido lo de Allison y Aiden— ¡Son ellos! ¡Fueron reemplazados! ¡Hay que avisarles a todos!

—Con esto ya no cabe duda de que los Calcavecchia están detrás de todo. No sé cómo pudieron conseguirlo, pero debemos matar a todas estas imitaciones antes de que absorban la energía total de los verdaderos _Caminantes_ — explicó Deaton con una seriedad tal que empezaba a dar miedo.

Scott intentó cuestionar sobre su firmeza en la teoría de esos brujos, pero inesperadamente ambas Banshee rompieron en un grito agudo que se propagó hacia todo el bosque. Los oídos sensibles sintieron bastante el ruido, mas afortunadamente eso sirvió para volver en sí a Brett. Y Malia no era la única que ahora comprendía a qué se refería su padre cuando aseveraba que nunca era bueno dos Banshee juntas.

—Yo me encargaré del Nemeton— expuso el veterinario cruzando miradas con el joven Alfa.

Seguido a ello, cruzó miradas con Satomi, recibiendo de parte de ella otro asentimiento. Éste era diferente, se trataba de cooperativismo. Scott y su grupo comenzaron a correr detrás de Stiles, quien había empezado a perseguir a ambas Banshee, siendo secundados por la mayoría de los Betas de Satomi, en tanto ella y tres de sus hombres siguieron por detrás a Deaton. Y si Stiles siempre había demostrado cierta debilidad, lo que era característica de los humanos miembros de una manada de criaturas sobrenaturales, ahora la misma había desaparecido. Mason no cabía en sí del aturdimiento al constatar la velocidad del hijo del Sheriff, siendo el único que se había percatado de ello, ya que era el único que estaba quedando atrás.

Y antes de que Lydia se detuviera, fueron testigos de una inmensa hoguera ardiendo en el centro del bosque, a poco más de trescientos metros, cuyas llamas parecían intentar llegar al cielo, tan inmensas como un edificio de diez pisos. Magia sin lugar a dudas. El rugido furioso de Derek sacó del sopor al resto milésimas antes de que el lobo pasara a su lado, los ojos brillando azules. Por detrás, vieron llegar a los otros tres miembros de la manada seguidos por “Los Calavera”. Scott observó más desconcertado a Chris, pidiéndole con la expresión saber qué hacía esa gente allí. En ese momento Derek, a mitad de camino entre ellos y la pira de fuego, chocó de lleno contra algo invisible, sin duda una barrera, saliendo despedido por los aires un poco más allá de donde ellos estaban. Braeden corrió apresurada hacia él, que se levantó enseguida rugiendo más bajo, como bestia enjaulada, sin cambiar el tono azul de sus ojos lobunos.

—Tal vez tengamos que descargar varias armas— esgrimió maliciosa Araya, provocando que la mitad de los chicos se replegasen más cerca de sus compañeros y los otros expusieran colmillos y garras.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que eso no llevaría a nada, que se matarían antes de medianoche. Y por una fracción de segundo pensó si eso no sería parte del plan de los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”, teniéndolos ahora reunidos a todos en el bosque, inclusive los cazadores más experimentados. Sin embargo, no consideraba probable que pudieran llegar a ese nivel de planificación ni que todo les hubiera salido tan perfecto. Y dos cosas llegaron a su mente, “ _los Druidas leemos la naturaleza_ ” había afirmado Loraley y una parte de la profecía según ella mencionaba a Gerard Argent, cuyo nivel de maldad nunca había conocido límite. Si él había podido contra los Hale, bien podrían esos Druidas diabólicos haber tramado todo ello a tal grado de perfección. Y no necesitaba de todos esos sentidos súper-desarrollados para sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Se soltó de Lydia con un poco de dificultad, se la entregó a Jordan para que la protegiera y corrió hacia donde el “lobo amargado”.

—¡Ey, hombre! ¡Tranquilo, Derek!— intentó levantando cada vez más el tono firme de su voz, antes amistoso.

El lobo, que había intentado desprenderse de la joven que intentaba tranquilizarlo en vano, le gruñó, pero se detuvo. Mas no quitó sus ojos y casi parecía querer devorárselo, así lo vio Stiles, como el viejo Derek al poco de conocerlo, lo que esta vez no le dio miedo en absoluto. Aquél escuchó un ligero movimiento de armas, el olor a plata y acónito llegando a sus fauces, y gruñó de nuevo, volviendo a sacar sus colmillos. Stiles también creyó escuchar el sonido y oler los olores, pero mantuvo su rostro firme.

—Escucha, “lobo amargado” ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿El fuego?— inquirió hablando suave, pero la mirada firme, con un ligero sarcasmo que sabía que Derek reconocería y le devolvería fragmentariamente la cordura.

—¡Tú no los hueles, Stiles! ¡Son ellos! ¡Están en el fuego!— se quejó desesperado el joven Hale señalando hacia la pira de fuego, recuperando efectivamente la conciencia y abrumando al resto.

Hasta el joven Stilinski se giró por acto reflejo hacia el fuego, entendiendo a quiénes se refería. Su tío y su hermana estaban de nuevo bajo el fuego y esta vez podría perderlos definitivamente. De igual modo a todos sus Betas, quienes habían ido con Peter en un intento por mantener un ojo sobre sus compañeros _Caminantes_.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo!— gritó nervioso Scott antes que el resto consiguiera gesticular algo.

Mas nadie sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera Chris. Y el rostro dudoso de Araya, de pronto oliendo a algo cercano a la preocupación (pero sutilmente diferente), le hizo ver que ellos tampoco tenían respuestas. Entonces miró a Lydia, al igual que varios de ellos, incluyendo algunos hombres de “Los Calavera”, pero su Banshee miraba hacia el fuego sin pestañear, como ida. Chris llegó a donde Derek había sido expulsado y apoyó la mano, quitándola a tiempo ante unas ligeras chispas de electricidad que se encendieron. Sacó una pequeña daga familiar que había encontrado en la vieja caja de Kate, creada por su madre más de treinta años atrás (un extraño método por el que a una daga de madera, unida a un trozo tallado de vidrio, la cubría de hule inyectado con azufre y cenizas de montaña, agregados en una forma no reactiva pero eficiente, forjándola como un arma eficaz contra cualquier criatura sobrenatural), e intentó cortar la barrera invisible.

Araya reconoció el arma al instante, antes de que ésta fuera expulsada a una velocidad diez veces la que los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” habían mostrado esa noche. Todos se corrieron a tiempo y ésta quedó incrustada en un árbol. Varios miraron al cazador, pero éste los ignoró, volviendo a centrarse en la barrera. El vidrio no era conductor de la electricidad y lo había demostrado al no sacar chispas con la daga. Eso quería decir que había sido hecho con electricidad. Y magia. De la más perversa de todas. Araya negó con la cabeza, apretando fuerte sus labios. Una vez había conocido a alguien capaz de ese truco, una Darach que tiempo atrás había absorbido los poderes de una Kitsune de electricidad, así como de otros Kitsune manipuladores de otros elementos. Sin duda, para ella hubiera sido necesaria la asistencia de Deaton, pero no lo dijo. De hecho, se quedó mirando al joven Stilinski. Chris se dio cuenta de ello, pero no pudo cuestionar porque Meredith corrió hacia donde Stiles, cerca de él, pero también un poco cerca de la barrera.

—¡Tú, rómpelo!— exigió demandante al chico, señalando hacia la barrera invisible.

—¡¿Estás loca?!... Bueno, sí, de eso no hay duda —se respondió a sí mismo Stiles, moviendo sus manos en sintonía con sus palabras, e inspiró profundo, comprendiendo de alguna manera a lo que se refería la muchacha con sus escuetas palabras— Sí, es magia. Pero para eso se necesita un Druida, Meredith. Yo era un Nogitsune ¡Scott, ve por Deaton!— exigió de repente, señalando como la Banshee había hecho con él, pero con más énfasis, lo que en él denotaba algo así como si el moreno fuera un cachorro que se había portado mal y lo enviaban a la cucha.

El joven Alfa lo miró con cierta ofensa, pero no reprochó, se giró hacia Chris en busca de una idea, o que por lo menos le dijera que ir tras el veterinario era la mejor idea. Mas Meredith se movió para quedar otra vez delante del humano e imitarlo en su gesto, señalándole hacia la barrera.

—¡Soy humano, Meredith!— manifestó hastiado e intentó correr a la joven.

—Ella tiene razón en algún punto— esgrimió convencida Araya.

—Vale, que la razón hay que dársela a los locos, pero…

—Los Nogitsune no persiguen con tanto énfasis a una persona así porque sí, menos a un humano común y corriente, no importa qué tan cercano sea éste al enemigo que quiere destruir— explicó la mujer interrumpiéndolo, la mirada gélida como una vez se la había visto a Gerard, tan condenadamente parecida a él en esos momentos.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Mi madre me explicó eso!— apoyó Kira convencida, ubicándose al lado de Meredith para imitar su gesto, recibiendo una mirada de fingida traición de parte del chico hiperactivo.

—Fuiste un zorro oscuro, pero zorro al fin y al cabo ¿Cierto? Como Kira— inquirió Malia, intentando esconder en vano su preocupación hacia su padre y tal vez hacia su prima y sus compañeros Betas.

¿Por qué negarlo? Desde que había comenzado aquello de los _Caminantes_ , habían compartido muchísimo tiempo juntos, así como también con los otros miembros de la manada. Eran divertidos en cierta manera. Stiles inspiró profundo y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, un pisque molesto de que no se pusiera a su favor. Y de pronto, empezó a recapacitar en lo que la Coyote acababa de decir.

—¡Sólo hazlo!— exigió Lydia entre alterada y furibunda, mirando casi rabiosa (así lo podría definir más tarde) al joven Stilinski, sacándolo de su pensamiento.

—¡Ey! ¡Tranquila, Lydia! El que debería estar alterado por el fuego soy yo ¿Recuerdas?— intentó calmarla Jordan acariciándole suave los brazos, haciendo referencia a cuando un antiguo compañero de trabajo lo había prendido fuego por completo en la época del Benefactor.

—Tú acostúmbrate. Eres una Salamandra de fuego. El fuego no te puede dañar— lo regañó Liam, sin entender todavía por qué seguía haciéndose problema con aquel asunto, después de todo el fuego nunca lo iba a poder destruir.

Porque eso es lo que habían descubierto, luego de muchas idas y venidas entre pilas de libros. Peter, como siempre, se había manifestado receloso de la idea, entrometiéndose en la conversación aunque detestaba hablar del rubio, o la sola mención de su nombre. Mas las Salamandras de fuego eran las únicas que podían explicar a la perfección las características y los olores que despedía Jordan Parrish. Su aura permanecía oculta y eso hacían las Salamandras, principalmente las que no estaban entrenadas, a diferencia de los Kitsune, como una protección inconsciente. Sin embargo, a pesar de ocultar el aura perfectamente, seguían despidiendo calor, algunas veces más de lo normal debido al miedo, y era un calor muy diferente al de los lobos.

Las Salamandras eran raras y escasas, difíciles de encontrar debido al ocultamiento de su aura, olían a humo y cenizas (lo que Peter había olido en el ayudante del Sheriff) y las había de todos los elementos al igual que los Kitsune, pero podían ser hombres o mujeres y no existían las oscuras, todas ellas poseían el elemento puro y en su mayoría carecían de maldad pura. Eran muy difíciles de gestar y solamente nacían de la relación de un Were-wolf y un Druida. De esta combinación podía nacer una Salamandra de cualquier clase, otra vez una similitud con los Kitsune (con los que se decía que eran aliados indiscutidos). No obstante, no todas las crías salían Salamandra, la mayoría era o un lobo o un Druida. Y Peter les había contado algo más, algo que no aparecía en ningún Bestiario, las Salamandras eran tan raras como los Were-Dragon, pero más escasas y débiles.

—Esperen. Si es una barrera Druida, no debería afectar a los humanos ¿Cierto?— inquirió Mason intentando ayudar a que Stiles no tuviera miedo de hacer lo que el resto le exigía, porque él pensaba que se trataba de miedo.

—Es verdad —confesó derrotado el joven Stilinski y miró a la barrera, todavía receloso de que él fuera la clave para romperla, pero luego de unos pasos su acercamiento provocó nuevos chispazos, un poco más lejos de donde Chris los había provocado, pero no recayó en ello, sino en las palabras de la Coyote que tomaron sentido— ¡No es la magia! ¡Es la electricidad! ¡Kira, ve!

—¿Yo?— pidió la joven dudosa, un poco temerosa, porque no era lo mismo enviar a alguien a hacer algo que ser enviada.

—¿A qué le temes? No te puedes electrocutar.

Y dicho eso, se acercó a la joven y la agarró de la muñeca, arrastrándola hasta la barrera, adonde depositó su mano. Fue apenas un segundo en el que Scott y Lydia se sintieron de pronto transportados a la época del Nogitsune, con un Stiles tan pálido como la luna, la esclerótica de sus ojos de color rojiza y sus iris negros, con profundas ojeras más coloradas que oscuras. No fueron los únicos testigos. Y la Kitsune presenció incluso el frío de su mano, pero creyó que sólo era su imaginación, así como verle el rostro tan pálido. Mas enseguida, un ligero crack retumbó en el páramo, el sonido de la electricidad, y toda la barrera se electrocutó. Stiles se refugió instintivamente detrás de Kira y Araya sujetó a su sobrino de la chaqueta y lo empujó al tiempo que ella también se corrió, los únicos tan cerca de la barrera.

Los rayos mutaron a esporas, cientos de miles, como luciérnagas en noches veraniegas de luna llena, y se evaporaron en segundos. Un precioso espectáculo si otra fuese la ocasión. Stiles y Kira se miraron entre sorprendidos y entusiasmados porque había resultado, todavía muy cerca entre sí, por lo que cuando Derek y Scott pasaron corriendo a su lado, el antiguo Alfa sujetó de la muñeca al joven hiperactivo y tironeó de él para que los siguiera. Nunca confesaría que los celos le habían ganado. Por detrás avanzó el resto, en dirección a la pira de fuego que sorpresivamente había empezado a disminuir su tamaño, y la Kitsune se apresuró a seguirlos.

Para cuando llegaron hasta donde las ennegrecidas paredes del viejo galpón, del fuego sólo quedaban pequeñas fogatas, decenas de ellas por todo el lugar, por dentro y por fuera, iluminando un escenario atroz. Una de las pilas de escombros se removió y de ella salió un furibundo Peter rugiendo feroz, completamente débil, pero todavía de pie y (sorpresivamente) sin una muestra física de quemaduras, con una Cora tiznada entre sus brazos. Para alivio de Derek y Chris, sus ojos humanos demostraron que un gramo de cordura todavía permanecía en él.

—¡Papá! ¿Estás bien?— pidió Malia bastante asustada, llegando hasta él detrás de su primo, igual de asustado que ella.

Peter la ignoró, manteniendo apenas la cordura suficiente para retener enjaulada a la bestia furibunda deseada de venganza, de carne y sangre. Derek se movió despacio hasta tener a su hermana en sus brazos, procurando que ningún movimiento brusco irritara al lobo de su tío, y empezó a hacerle respiración porque no conseguía escuchar sus latidos. El resto se distribuyó por todo el lugar para requisar los escombros. Brett, Scott y uno de los hombres de Satomi fueron los primeros, hallando a Isaac bastante herido, pero consciente.

—Acónito— reprochó Scott, furioso ante las heridas de su compañero.

—Está en todas partes —reconoció Deucalion de algún modo sereno, actitud que cambió en un instante al dar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Jennifer, su sonrisa casi pareció la de aquel Alfa desquiciado que había llegado a Beacon Hills con intenciones de acabar con la manada de Derek y Scott— Sería tan fácil matarla ahora— pronunció suspirando con desgano porque sabía que no era el momento.

Malia y Kira dieron en breve con Jackson, también fuera de combate. Al verlo, Isaac se levantó con bastante dificultad e intentó llegar adonde él. Brett se apresuró a ayudarlo, sabiendo de sobra que las “ _Soul Mates_ ” podían ayudarse entre sí a sanar más rápido, si es que ellos lo eran, después de todo eso era lo que le había dicho Liam convencido. Y Brett buscó al otro rubio con la mirada, de repente con su bestia necesitada de apreciarlo y olerlo aunque fuera a la distancia, hallándolo al lado de tres de sus compañeros. Ellos dieron con la Druida Marin, pero Liam fue el único que se alegró y miró confundido al resto que la observaba de mala manera. Entonces, él la sacó de todos esos escombros, la levantó y la llevó hasta donde su Alfa para resguardarla, desconfiado de los otros tres.

Stiles abandonó a las Banshee y se apresuró adonde la morena, después de todo no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, sus vidas se encontraban demasiado entrelazadas desde hacía más años de lo que lo recordaba. Lydia no protestó, sabida de más de la extraña unión entre ambos. Y en breve ellas también dieron con alguien, en su caso Loraley, lo que a la pelirroja le pareció más sarcasmo del destino que cualquier otra cosa. Al mismo tiempo, Braeden y algunos cazadores consiguieron dar con Kate, la última que faltaba.

—Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes— aconsejó Braeden al ver que ya habían dado con todos y suponiendo que ya había sido demasiado acónito para los lobos y la Coyote.

—¿Qué harás?— inquirió Chris a la líder de “Los Calavera”, sin necesidad de explicarse más, recibiendo la sonrisa típica de la mujer, esa que siempre había detestado.

—En estos instantes no podemos deshacernos de todas estas bestias. Pero sí de Kate —apuntó maliciosa, sabiendo la reacción que vendría, exactamente esa con el rubio enlistando su arma, la mano tensa, pero la mirada decidida, y rió— Sabía que al final no podrías matarla, Christopher. Algo tenías que conservar de Lorraine, esa unión de sangre y lealtades por sobre todos los códigos y traiciones— esgrimió nombrando a la madre del rubio y negando con la cabeza fingiendo decepción, a pesar de la secreta admiración que sentía por esa mentalidad que había sabido conservar de su madre a pesar de Gerard.

Y tal vez fuese su voz, o tal vez los intentos de su hermano por reanimarla, pero Cora aseguraría que había sido la risa de la cazadora lo que la obligó a volver en sí. Inspiró profundo, quizás metiendo en su organismo demasiado acónito, y pestañeó un par de veces intentando ubicarse y encontrar a la mujer.

—Ey ¿Cómo te encuentras?— pidió suave su hermano, acariciándole la mejilla.

—¡Tú! —gritó la loba Hale mirando a una ligeramente tensa Araya, ignorando a su hermano e intentando ponerse de pie— Tú me salvaste ¿Recuerdas? Yo era la niña del fuego en la mansión Hale aquella noche— pidió ansiosa, casi atropellada, el corazón tamborileando por todos los recuerdos de lo acaecido aquella agónica noche.

Mas cuando intentó acercarse, tanto Peter como Derek la detuvieron, sujetándola fuerte. El lobo mayor gruñó molesto, mirando primero a la mujer y después a Chris, como reprochándole, echándole la culpa a él también, mirándolo receloso. Y el cazador empezó a temer que perdiera definitivamente la cordura. Cuando Chris observó a su tía, ésta sonreía jactanciosa, pero en modo alguno con intenciones de acercarse a la muchacha.

—¿Estás seguro de que es ella, Cora?— pidió preocupado su hermano.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Cómo podría olvidar a la mujer que me salvó la vida?!— reprochó ofendida la loba.

—Cazadores. Detesto su olor— se quejó Loraley, interrumpiendo la atención anterior, despertando un poco perdida, pero con el olor de aquellos impregnado en su nariz.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— pidió Lydia ayudándola a levantarse, pero ella rechazó la mano.

Se levantó por sí misma y observó a todas partes con recelo, ubicando rápidamente a sus dos compañeras antes de darse cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas sobre ella. Tosió un poco debido al humo que había llenado sus pulmones y se refregó los ojos para adaptar su visión, pero cuando volvió su mirada hacia el resto, seguían igual. De hecho, Meredith la miraba casi como una loca, así le pareció con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, y le tocó el rostro. Su mano estaba demasiado fría y la rechazó de un golpe, retrocediendo unos pasos. Sintiendo de pronto a la muerte demasiado cerca.

—Estás sangrando— le avisó Meredith, sin cambiar su expresión al ver toda esa extraña sangre violácea, intentando acercarse de nuevo.

—Casi muero carbonizada, por si no lo viste— expuso sarcástica retrocediendo otros pasos más.

—Tus marcas…— pronunció Jordan, tal vez más sorprendido que el resto ante el sinfín de pequeñas marcas que cubrían el cuerpo de la Druida, como pequeños símbolos que la asemejaban más a un guepardo que a cualquier otra criatura, haciéndole darse cuenta del por qué la miraban todos.

—Reconocería esas marcas en cualquier parte del mundo ¿Te acuerdas de ello, Christopher? ¿Qué tal tú, Hale, que siempre te has rodeado de las criaturas más extrañas?— manifestó Araya emitiendo una risa sarcástica, anonadada en cierta medida, pero ninguno de los mencionados supo a qué se refería y sus expresiones se lo dejaron en claro.

—Para su información, señora, no son marcas. Son manchas de magia. Desaparecerán en cuanto amanezca o cuando yo consiga curarme por completo. No es la primera vez. Ocurre sólo después de…

—Los eclipses ¿Cierto?— inquirió la mujer interrumpiéndola, sabiendo que era exactamente lo que iba a decir, con su sonrisa jactanciosa adornando su rostro de una manera que a la chica le pareció repudiable.

—Deberíamos salir ya de este lugar— manifestó Chris exigente, intentando en parte ayudar a la chica, era extraña por demás, pero la necesitaba con vida para proteger a su hija y sabía que Araya no les iba a dejar irse tan fácil.

—¿Quién te dijo que eran manchas de magia?— inquirió Deucalion receloso, con su voz fría, sabiendo efectivamente de qué trataban y decidido a ignorar al cazador aunque ello afectara más tarde a su manada.

—Mi familia. Y ellos son Druidas, lobo viejo. Nunca se equivocan. No mi clan— respondió maleducada, gruñendo por lo bajo.

Esa era una expresión nueva, eso aseguraría convencida la loba de la manada McCall. La zona de la nariz ligeramente arrugada, sus ojos apenas entrecerrados y fijos, con cierto odio. Para Deucalion fue remontarse más de veinte años atrás y ver la misma mirada del adolescente Peter Hale cuando estaba un poco fuera de sus cabales, cuando era regañado o cuando estaba temeroso. Siempre esa expresión, la misma que había dejado de hacer inexplicablemente cuando había perdido a su manada “adolescente”. Y la repetición idéntica lo dejó más desconcertado que todas las veces en las que la había visto gesticular igual que el otro. Miró al lobo Hale y de nuevo a la chica sin poder creerlo.

—¿Acaso eres Lubna Calcavecchia?— inquirió Deucalion abrumado.

No respondió. Sólo lo miró furibunda y sacó sus colmillos, dándole la respuesta de manera indirecta. Araya rió maliciosa ante el desconcierto y la incertidumbre reinante. El lobo-Demonio de pronto la miró indignado, pero no era hacia la chica, sino hacia el hombre en el que todos (a excepción de Peter Hale y los cazadores) habían confiado siempre. Porque Alan Deaton era el único que conocía todos los secretos de Beacon Hills y sus habitantes, el único capaz de maniobrar la vida y la muerte de los demás como un experto titiritero.

—¿Y Deaton lo sabía? ¿Sabía quién eras y no dijo nada?

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién es Lubna Calcavecchia?— exigió Scott primero al lobo y después a la chica.

—Lubna es, ni más ni menos, que la máxima creación de Peter Hale. Y la más peligrosa. Por eso se decretó su exterminio— explicó Araya adelantándose a los otros dos, una más reacia que el otro a hablar, quitándole otra vez el seguro al arma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sobre Loraley, se los prometo, ella NO es el centro de la historia ni la más importante. Si fuera por mí, yo la clasificaría con un papel secundario, pero ella existe porque es la razón para que se unan todos los cables de la historia: el pasado con el presente, la manada del adolescente Peter Hale con la manada de Scott McCall, el intercambio entre todos los grupos, la existencia misma de los Caminantes, la vuelta de Allison Argent... Con ella también puedo explorar y explotar todos los poderes y habilidades de nuestros protagonista principales. Creo que a veces pareciera que ella es la protagonista, pero no es más que un cable de unión.


	13. Perdido sin ti

—No quedó ninguna. Ya han desaparecido— esgrimió Matt, cansado de ver a la Druida permanecer estática frente al espejo, la mirada fija en su cuello.

Kate se los había informado, que Loraley estaría curada por completo cuando las últimas marcas negras desaparecieran de su cuello. Y al parecer no era noticia nueva para ella porque cuando se había despertado, casi cayéndose del sofá después de permanecer en un estado muy parecido a la hibernación por más de doce horas (sus latidos completamente enlentecidos), había corrido hasta el espejo de la entrada. Y allí permanecía desde entonces.

Allison esperaba preocupada. El reproductor de música con el que Matt había estado antes, y que previamente había tomado sin permiso de Garrett (como era habitual), descansaba entre las temblorosas manos de la muchacha. Violet no era caso aparte, había gastado toda la mañana en preparar galletas, en una distracción necesaria para no pensar en todo lo que había sucedido casi veinticuatro horas atrás. Y a diferencia de lo que hubiera esperado, Garrett fue el único que permaneció de alguna manera tranquilo.

—No lo entiendes. Es como una maldita maldición. Como si hubiera hecho algo terrible que no consigo recordar y estas marcas me lo intentan hacer recordar— protestó la Druida rozando sus garras por su cuello y dejando pequeñas líneas que desaparecieron en breve, acabando al fin su dilema silencioso con el espejo, pero manteniendo la vista en sus ojos azules de bestia.

—Entonces… ¿Eres mitad bestia?— inquirió Violet todavía un poco perdida, la ansiedad brotando de cada uno de sus poros.

—Eso quedó demasiado obvio cuando te mostró garras y colmillos la primera vez ¿Por eso nunca utilizas hechizos ni magia Druida?— manifestó Garrett sarcástico hacia su novia antes de emitir una duda que hacía tiempo venía aquejándolo, atajando sin problema el cojín que aquella le acababa de lanzar.

—Aunque prefiero ser llamada Druida, debido a que mi familia me recitaba como un maldito mantra que era una Druida cada vez que ocurría un eclipse o cuando por ira o por alguna otra razón mostraba un ligero aspecto de bestia, la verdad es que detesto la magia. Principalmente la de mi familia que sólo era utilizada para hacer maldad y cazar criaturas sobrenaturales. Sólo la uso cuando es necesario, cuando éstas no son suficientes— explicó sacando sus garras y volviéndolas a guardar, sus ojos de nuevo normales, procediendo a acercarse a ellos.

—Y luego te quejas y protestas cuando alguien te trata de bestia— manifestó sarcástico el rubio, recibiendo un cojín por la cabeza lanzado con bastante fuerza por Allison.

—Porque ante todo soy una Calcavecchia, Garrett. Y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie, ni siquiera los malditos eclipses. Tampoco asesinar a mi familia intentando salvarlos a ustedes. Porque sé que un día vendrán por ustedes. Tal vez por Peter o por cualquier otra maldita criatura que vaya contra el maldito equilibrio del que hacen laureles— se quejó rabiosa y sarcástica, pero enseguida inspiró profundo y se mostró neutral. 

No había olor alguno de la rabia anterior ni frustración, estaba completamente relajada. Y si bien no era nueva esa actitud de aceptar las cosas con tranquilidad, seguía distando tanto de Kate, quien enfurecía por la mínima cosa, que seguía desconcertándolos un poco. Ellos mismos estaban seguros de no descansar hasta no ver satisfecho su deseo de venganza, no creían que alguna vez pudieran aceptar las cosas porque sí sin antes dar batalla o intentar imponer sus puntos de vista y sus deseos personales.

—Anoche lo llamaron Were-Mystic, pero no pude escuchar nada más porque me desmayé. Mi clan nunca le puso un rótulo. Decían que había nacido cruza de Druida y Darach, ya que nací con la telequinesis un poco desarrollada, que es una técnica propia de Darach, y que era la incompatibilidad de sangres lo que provocaba mis garras o mis manchas en los eclipses, también mis ojos raros. Por lo que sé, nací con ambos pares de ojos. Sé que es extraño, pero no me recuerdo a mí misma de otra manera— confesó la Druida, más concentrada en decidir cuál galleta agarrar.

—¿Crees que intentaron no registrar tu parte bestia para no verse obligados a cazarte?

—Nunca contaste si ellos te trataban bien o te despreciaban— apuntó Violet secundando la pregunta del antiguo manipulador del Kanima, por alguna razón emanando tristeza.

Empatía. Así lo clasificaría. Pena por ella. Jennifer siempre lo llamaba “empatía” y la verdad era una palabra grata y educada por demás. Aunque Loraley estaba segura de que sus sentimientos estaban más ligados a los recuerdos de su propia vida humana y los sufrimientos que había tenido que pasar.

—Varios intentaron asesinarla— se adelantó Allison molesta, delatando viejos secretos a dos voces detrás de los arcoíris.

—No puedes conformar a todos cuando tienes más de cien personas en tu clan, Ally. Era obvio que no todos me iban a querer, pero sólo fueron unos pocos, lo recuerdo bien. De hecho, esa fue la primera vez que caí en el “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ”. Era una niña y el eclipse había ocurrido. Luego de ello nadie intentó volverme a atacar, ya que cuando volví del bosque y se dio la primera luna llena, ésta fue una súper luna e intenté asesinar a los que habían tratado de matarme. Y no, no tuve suerte, pero… Mala familia y no he matado a nadie— bromeó sardónica, riéndose maliciosa.

Violet y Garrett le arrojaron un par de cojines, manía que parecía habérsele pegado a todos, ofendidos por sus comentarios. Loraley mantuvo su sonrisa jactanciosa unos segundos más antes de centrarse en elegir otra galleta, ya que todas tenían diferentes formas y venían decoradas asimétricamente. Y a pesar de su semblante relajado en apariencia, no podía quitarse de la cabeza todas esas miradas alrededor de las fogatas la noche anterior. Desconcierto y temor, recelo y cierto olor a rabia. Y por una fracción de segundo se había sentido transportada a su infancia, a aquella súper luna en la que había expuesto a todos que no era un Druida pura. Ahora no sabía cómo haría frente a la Manada McCall al otro día. O cómo lo harían todos ellos cuando debiesen estar frente a frente nuevamente.

—Nosotros también seríamos bestias ahora... Tal vez Demonios, ya que ni siquiera podemos ser llamados criaturas sobrenaturales— manifestó la cazadora apesadumbrada, ofreciendo una sonrisa por demás triste.

—Es que somos Demonios. Con todo lo que hicimos ayer no podemos ser considerados otra cosa— refutó Garrett, aparentando indiferencia al igual que siempre.

—¿Recuerdan lo que hicieron?

—¿Importa acaso? Miren, yo no creo que tenga nada que ver tener buenos o malos padres o ni siquiera tenerlos— apuntó Matt retomando la broma de la Druida para evitar hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Garrett era muy bueno fingiendo y manteniendo su porte regio, pero él no. Era demasiado sensible a esos temas, no por nada había montado una masacre en escala cuando el Kanima se había acercado a él y le había dado la oportunidad. La primera vez que el Kanima había matado por él, la culpa lo había carcomido, pero después la venganza se le había hecho demasiado tentadora. Y sin embargo, la culpa todavía lo atormentaba a veces, pero estaba seguro de que sería peor para Jackson.

—¿Cómo eran tus padres?— pidió el rubio de repente interesado, destilando un ligero aroma a curiosidad.

—Normales. A veces me prestaban atención y otras no tanto. Como era hijo único, me llenaban de cosas. No les importaba si no hacía deportes ni planeaba mi futuro en grande, no necesitaba avisar a donde me iba y tampoco tenía toque de queda… Aunque pasaba más tiempo con mi abuela. Ya saben, galletas horneadas, más caprichos por ser su nieto favorito, dormía hasta tarde… Normal. Pero hubiera preferido un millón de veces ser huérfano antes de que me tocara una madre como la de Allison— bromeó enseguida casi muerto de risa ante la expresión de la aludida.

—¡No te atrevas, Matt Daehler!— protestó la cazadora ofendida, comenzando a golpearlo con el cojín como una niña.

—¿Cómo era ella?— pidió esta vez Violet, igual de curiosa que su novio.

Allison se detuvo enseguida y Matt dejó de reírse. Los miraron unos instantes, sorprendiéndose con esa extraña nueva expresión principalmente por parte del rubio, recapacitando en que habían sido huérfanos, en que tal vez nunca habían conocido a sus padres o la caricia del progenitor en sus mejillas, un beso de buenas noches, una mirada preocupada cuando algo andaba mal… Allison miró a Matt una vez más fingiendo molestia y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

—Mi madre… No era la típica madre que ves en las telenovelas, pero tampoco una bruja. Era… Era especial. Bastante autoritaria y fría, siempre regañándome porque me lastimaba por tonteras y diciéndome todo el tiempo que era caprichosa. Se molestaba mucho cuando yo lloraba, me decía que era una niña tonta que no tenía motivos para llorar y que era débil. Se molestaba más cuando yo lloraba porque mi padre tenía que irse por trabajos y me aferraba a sus piernas para no dejarlo partir… Pero ella siempre estaba ahí. En las noches me arropaba y me daba el beso de las buenas noches, cuando no iba a clases horneábamos galletas, me dejaba dormir en su cama cuando papá no estaba y dormir con ellos cuando estaba enferma o en las tormentas muy fuertes. Era permisiva cuando no yo quería ir a clases. En casa me enseñaba muchas cosas del colegio y siempre hacíamos la tarea juntas— explicó con una sonrisa amorosa, la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

—Bastante… Contradictoria, diría yo— señaló Garrett por no decir otra palabra un poco ofensiva.

—Te lo dije— se defendió Matt, levantando las manos a los costados en un gesto que imitaba sus palabras.

—A veces me pregunto si ella podría volver como un _Caminante_ , si quisiera hacerlo o que haría si me viese así, esta cosa que soy ahora. Siempre quise que estuviera orgullosa de mí, pero creo que odiaría lo que soy— confesó la cazadora intentando contener las lágrimas, tragando en seco un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Hacía tiempo que lo quería exponer en palabras, decírselo a alguien más, escucharlo ser pronunciado, odiándose por la “cosa” en la que se había convertido, tratándose a sí misma en tono despectivo. Los chicos le sonrieron apesadumbrados, sin saber realmente qué decir para animarla. Comprendían hasta qué punto en su caso era peor ser una criatura inhumana que ni siquiera tenía lugar en antiguos y vanagloriados Bestiarios. Matt la abrazó para contenerla, siendo el más cercano en espacio a ella además de la Druida que a diferencia del común de las personas no era alguien dada a abrazar. 

—Bueno, nosotros ya respondimos sobre nuestros padres. Ahora ustedes tienen que decirnos cómo se conocieron— apuntó Matt en un intento por cambiar la pesadez reinante en la sala.

—¡Sí! ¡Muero por saberlo!— secundó Allison emocionada, secándose las pocas lágrimas rebeldes que habían escapado y mirándolos con una expresión ansiosa.

—Lugares de acogida— esgrimió Garrett luego de un suspiro de derrota, ya que con la tristeza que rondaba a la cazadora, era imposible seguir negándole una respuesta.

No era que no le gustase hablar sobre eso, pero Allison siempre lo trataba de historia de amor y las historias de amor que ella leía eran tontas y siempre estaban llenas de cosas felices. Su historia, por el contrario, tenía más tristezas que sonrisas. La morena lo entendía, por eso tampoco hablaba, simplemente sonreía y cambiaba la conversación o se ponía a hacer otra cosa. Sabía que cuando llegase el momento, su novio le daría la señal de que podían confiar su preciado secreto y tesoro a otros oídos. Y ese era el momento.

—Vivíamos a una cuadra e íbamos al mismo colegio, pero no lo sabíamos. Un día lo choqué sin querer con la bicicleta y él se enojó un montón. Me decía que podría haberlo lesionado y que no podría jugar Lacrosse. No recuerdo cómo salí del aprieto, pero después nos cruzamos en el colegio y cada vez que me veía disparaba y decía que yo era de mala suerte. Después nos enteramos que ambos éramos adoptados y empezamos a hablar, así nos conocimos más y después él siempre me decía que era su amuleto de buena suerte— contó Violet con la mirada y la sonrisa enamorada, abrazando fuerte al rubio.

—¡Esa parte no la tenías que decir!— reprochó avergonzado el adolescente intentando quitársela de encima aunque sabía que era en vano.

—¡Awww!— gesticuló Allison completamente emocionada, las manos en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué son lugares de acogida? ¿Orfanatos?— pidió Matt curioso.

Y esa pregunta salvó en parte a Garrett del abrazo de oso de la morena porque a veces ella olvidaba su fuerza y lo dejaba hecho harapos, ni siquiera se controlaba en las guerras de almohadas y no era el único que a veces creía que le sacaría la cabeza de un almohadazo. Violet miró al antiguo manipulador del Kanima con una sonrisa y luego a su novio, esperando a que él respondiera. Hablar en voz alta sobre esas cosas todavía le generaba escozor.

—No. Se seleccionan varios chicos huérfanos y éstos son llevados a una casa en particular. No sé cómo los seleccionan. A veces hay dos chicos por casa, muchas veces uno solo y pocas veces tienen varios juntos. Y permanecen allí en teoría hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero eso es mentira. Los chicos se quedan allí hasta que se escapan del hogar o los tutores se cansan de ellos y los devuelven como si fueran un objeto. A veces alegan que no hay compatibilidad con los chicos. He visto varios informes con esa frase. Debería haber un seguimiento y control, pero no lo hay. De hecho, nuestros tutores nos trataban mal y no te podías quejar a nadie porque nadie te escuchaba— explicó el rubio con cierta molestia, recordando varias cosas que había visto en otros chicos y las que había tenido que soportar él mismo.

—Mis tutores no me trataban tan mal, sólo eran malos a veces y no porque yo fuera caprichosa. A Garrett lo trataban peor. No me gustaban sus tutores, daban miedo.

—¿No te trataban tan mal? ¡Te abandonaron, tonta!— reprochó molesto el rubio, pegándole con un cojín por el hombro.

—¿Lo hicieron?— pidió Allison preocupada.

—Se mudaron. Iban a otra ciudad y no me podían sacar del Distrito, por eso me dejaron. Me dijeron que como sabía de dónde me habían sacado, que regresara allí. Fui a buscar a Garrett porque no sabía qué hacer y él decidió aprovechar la ocasión para escapar. Y justo, casualidad o no, nos llegó la información sobre la Dead Pool. No éramos chicos normales, teníamos nuestras estrategias para conseguir algunas cosas que queríamos y estábamos bien entrenados. Antes habíamos robado dinero alguna que otra vez, pero la oferta de la Dead Pool era demasiado tentadora. Era genial… o por lo menos lo pareció en ese momento— explicó la morena con una sonrisa culposa, triste de cierta manera.

—¿Y ahora?— pidió la Druida.

—No lo sé— respondió sincera la morena, totalmente liada, encogiéndose de hombros y siendo imitada en su gesto por su novio.

—Tal vez lo peor es el bosque. Sabes que está allí, en algún lugar, aguardando por todos nosotros— acotó Garrett luego de un silencio, señalando con la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Porque así era como se sentía, como si el departamento fuese un fuerte con murallas del más duro metal, dentro del cual se sentía protegido mientras los monstruos aguardaban furiosos en el exterior, con todo ese aire puro (vital, pero a veces abrumador). Para qué negarlo. Confiaba en Kate y Jennifer más de lo que lo quería admitir. Violet se abrazó a él, empezando a oler de la misma manera en que estaba seguro que él olía: desesperación, miedo, nerviosismo.

—¿Y si pudieran redimirse?— inquirió de nuevo la joven.

—No es lo mismo. Si hubiera tenido antes la posibilidad de cambiar, de renunciar a la Dead Pool o conseguir buenos padres o un futuro mejor con Violet, o cualquier otra cosa, probablemente hubiera seguido haciendo lo mismo porque no sabía nada sobre el bosque maldito ni que iba a estar sentenciado por el resto de mi existencia a un maldito agujero oscuro. Es obvio que ahora vamos a pensar diferente, que no tenemos que matar, que no tendríamos que habernos metido en la Dead Pool y todas esas cosas. E incluso buscamos redimirnos por una tonta esperanza de intentar salvarnos del bosque maldito. Pero en verdad no estamos haciendo nada para arreglar lo que hicimos ni vamos a conseguir nada. El bosque maldito está ahí y vamos a regresar de una manera u otra— respondió apretando los dientes de la rabia, totalmente impotente.

El resto lo miró y asintió, casi como en secuencia. Aunque quisieran negarlo, rebelarse, patalear e intentar vengarse del mundo entero (aunque éste no tuviese la culpa de su desgracia), sabían que él tenía razón. Hicieran lo que hicieran, llorasen decenas de cuerpos e intentasen enmendar todo el mal que habían ocasionado, sus manos siempre permanecerían manchadas y al final del camino no les aguardaba otra cosa que el “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ”. Y seguramente iba a ser tan solitario, terrorífico y frío como lo había sido hasta que habían escapado. Eso era lo que más dolía, que al final iban a separarse y a desconocerse a pesar de todos los recuerdos que estaban creando.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Se colocó una peluca, tomó prestada la sudadera de Garrett y se calzó los lentes, decidida a poner punto final a una de tantas problemáticas que tenía pendientes. Olisqueó el aire como saboreándolo, intentando registrar un olor en específico tal como Kate les había enseñado. Cuando lo consiguió, emprendió camino. Sin embargo, le costó más de lo que había calculado, la noche se estaba acercando y estaba segura de que Jennifer le regañaría por haber salido sin compañía. Se sentó en la acera y aguardó, jugueteando con las tiras de la sudadera, la mirada fija en el rubio que se veía a través de la ventana de aquella tienda a la que había ido varias veces con Lydia.

 No transcurrieron siquiera dos minutos cuando Isaac salió corriendo, atropellando en el camino a tres personas, y se detuvo en la entrada, sujetándose del marco para no caer. Allison se quitó los anteojos y la peluca y le sonrió. Tan bella y con una expresión de dolor y fortaleza, así la vio, como siempre la había visto en vida. Dudó al principio. Miró hacia todos lados, ya olvidado de sus amigos dentro, y olisqueó el aire, sintiéndose un poco culpable de desconfiar de ella.

Y fue esa expresión la que le hizo darse cuenta de su error. Menos de cuarenta y ocho horas atrás había perdido el juicio y con su manada se habían transformado en “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”. Y Jennifer no la regañaría, la mataría por haber siquiera salido cuando les había prohibido la salida total del departamento, completamente atiborrado de ceniza de montaña y otras tantas sustancias y embrujos y trampas que ambas mujeres habían instalado como una especie de protección. Apretó fuerte los dientes intentando no llorar, sus ojos ya vidriosos, y se dio media vuelta decidida ahora a no cumplir con aquello. No obstante, Isaac se apresuró detrás de ella y le sujetó del brazo.

—Por favor— pidió el rubio, apretando su agarre cuando la muchacha intentó soltarse.

—No debí haber venido. Esto es un error. Yo no…— gesticuló nerviosa, negándose a verlo.

—Allison— la llamó.

Su voz era tan suave como el agarre que había cedido en fuerza, tocándola como si fuese algo frágil, como una de esas muñecas de porcelana que solía coleccionar de niña, como si intuyera que no iba a soltarse y huir. Inspiró y olisqueó un poco, haciendo al rubio sonreír, encontrando su preocupación y calidez. Mas Isaac, que  no se caracterizaba por la paciencia, acercó su mano lentamente al rostro de la chica, tocó su mejilla y la giró lentamente hasta que consiguió que ella lo mirara.

—Lo siento. Por todo. Yo…

—No tienes que decir nada. Tú no tienes la culpa. Todos se descontrolaron, Erica y Boyd también. No es como si lo hubiesen podido controlar. Deaton lo dijo, que alguien los manipuló con magia— explicó con un dedo en sus labios para acallarla.

—No es sólo eso, Isaac. Aquel día… No quería hacerte daño. Yo sólo… Estaba muriendo. Sabía que no tenía más oportunidad y necesitaba hacerlo, Isaac. Yo tenía que decirle a Scott— se disculpó la joven.

Había sido Loraley, una vez durante sus sueños de los arcoíris, la que le había hecho darse cuenta de que ese día había herido los sentimientos de Isaac. Y sabía que había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero tenía que ponerle un punto final al asunto. Después de todo Garrett tenía razón, en cualquier momento podían volver al bosque y ya no habría más posibilidad de nada. El rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza, le sonrió y la abrazó fuerte, lo suficiente como para no romperle los huesos, necesitado de ese abrazo como nunca antes había creído.

Mason los observó desde la puerta un poco preocupado. Miró a Cora y a Malia, que se encontraban a su lado, preguntándoles con la mirada qué hacer. Cora negó con la cabeza convencida, pero la Coyote la miró recelosa. Y diferente a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, a ninguno le preocupaba el asunto de los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”, quienes casi los asesinaban, sino la cólera que esa escena pudiera desatar en Jackson… o el olor que el rubio estaba poniendo en sí mismo. Malia le quitó el teléfono al moreno y le envió un mensaje a Liam para que retuviera a como diera lugar al antiguo Kanima y que más tarde le explicaría. Ni siquiera ella quería quedar en el medio de esa disputa.

—Pocos quieren ayudarnos a salvarlos. Scott lo intenta y ha puesto a Stiles a buscar alguna alternativa para completar el ritual. El ritual es su prioridad, pero aunque es el líder, nadie quiere apoyarlo— se quejó molesto sin querer soltarla, acariciando sus cabellos como solía hacerlo con su madre cuando era un niño.

—¿Realmente merecemos ser salvados? —inquirió destrozada, intentando en vano mantener su porte regio, pero él la miró asustado y eso la quebró— ¿Es que no me ves, Isaac? ¿No hueles cómo huelo? Has visto mis garras y mis ojos diabólicos, fuiste testigo más de una vez de mi desquicio. Ya no soy la Allison Argent que tú conocías. Soy como ellos. Somos monstruos, Isaac. Ninguno de nosotros vale la pena ser salvados.

—¿Y qué somos nosotros entonces?

—No es lo mismo. Ustedes figuran en un Bestiario, pero todavía tienen un alma humana, yo lo sé. Scott y tú, todos ustedes, han estado salvando a la gente. Fue eso lo que generó el nuevo código Argent. En cambio, nosotros somos algo que no debería existir. Estábamos muertos y…

—“ _Nadie vuelve de la muerte sólo porque sí_ ”, eso fue lo que Meredith le dijo a Lydia. Meredith cree que ustedes regresaron por una razón, que fue una oportunidad más de alguien y que no importa cómo hayan vuelto, que siguen siendo quienes eran. No me importa lo que digas o creas. A nadie le importa. Tampoco que no quieran ser salvados. Lo vamos a hacer porque queremos hacerlo, porque no todos ustedes eran malos. Tú eres la hija de Chris, eres como él, no importa lo que te hayas puesto en la cabeza— esgrimió decidido, tenaz.

—No te darás por vencido ¿Cierto? —pronunció resoplando una risa y negando con la cabeza antes de verlo nuevamente, sus rostros tan cerca, pudiendo apreciar esa mirada tan pura en sus hermosos ojos celestes que le daban ganas de dejarse convencer— ¿Qué más dijo esa tal Meredith?— pidió un poco bromista, colgada de su cuello.

—Bueno, dijo algo más, pero no creo que tenga relación. Dijo que: “ _Nadie se cruza en tu camino por casualidad y tú no entras en la vida de nadie sin ninguna razón_ ”.

—Mmm… Sabias palabras. Pero creo que sí tiene alguna relación —apuntó antes de olfatear profundo su cuello y mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida— ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! ¿Tú y Jackson?— acotó antes de entrar a reír, en modo alguno juiciosa.

—Calla, tonta.

—¡Pero es verdad! Tantos años ustedes dos como “desconocidos” negados, todo lo que pasamos con el Kanima y después siendo Betas del mismo Alfa… Me pregunto… —manifestó poniendo pose pensativa y se empezó a refregar en él, riéndose maliciosa.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Jackson me va a matar!— se quejó nervioso por demás intentando quitársela de encima al darse cuenta (demasiado tarde) del olor mezclado, pero todavía con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Mas la chica no paraba de reír. Era lo que había estado necesitando, quitarse un peso de encima, sentirse feliz un rato, olvidarse de todo, de las palabras de Garrett sobre el tiempo límite (las que había dicho sin intención de dañar a ninguno de sus compañeros), de su amor de novela trágica con Scott, de cuánto extrañaba a su padre… Mas eso no hacía sino preocupar a los tres testigos de su encuentro.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—¿Entonces qué se supone que sea?— inquirió Aiden bastante liado.

—Una Were-Mystic, así lo llamaron. Una copiadora de habilidades. Por eso nadie podía clasificarla. Liam y Erica, por ejemplo, aseguraban convencidos que era una Sirena por su poder de atraer a las personas. Y creo que su habilidad con los muertos la pudo haber copiado de criaturas como una Banshee, un Fae o un Nigromante— explicó Lydia, sentada a su lado en el marco de la ventana de un viejo negocio que hacía tiempo había cerrado.

Él la había buscado. Y si bien sabía que en algún momento tendrían que enfrentarse cara a cara, sin posibles interrupciones y fuera de un campo de batalla, Lydia no creyó que sería tan pronto. Y diferente a lo que el mismo Aiden había pensado, ella no sintió temor al verlo. Simplemente lo miró quieta unos instantes y lo supo, era el real. Y sabía qué era lo que venía a hacer. Necesitaba corroborar información, ya que todavía se sentía un poco receloso de Deucalion. “ _Siento que algo no dijo_ ”, había aseverado varios minutos atrás con una expresión de cachorro temeroso, así lo había sentido.

—Pero tu poder con los muertos es muy diferente ¡Tenías que verla moverse por el bosque maldito!  Era casi como si hubiera nacido allí, como una de esas sombras locas…

—¿Sombras? Erica y Boyd nunca hablaron de sombras— lo interrumpió la pelirroja.

—Olvídalo. Es complicado de explicar. Hablábamos de Loraley. Ella no podía controlarnos como si fuéramos marionetas, ni siquiera a Allison, y Deucalion me contó una vez que los Nigromantes manejan a los muertos a su antojo. Y los Fae la verdad que no tengo idea sobre ellos, pero en serio ¿Faes? ¿Hadas?— inquirió casi con burla, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

—Los Were-Mystic no copian totalmente el poder ni de la misma manera en que la criatura lo utiliza. No sabemos mucho sobre ellos, ni siquiera Deaton tenía mucha información y Peter desconocía totalmente su existencia. O eso dijo. Parecía receloso, molesto con Loraley. Es raro, podría utilizar su poder, pero parece no quererla. Creo que podría intentar matarla —confesó las mismas sospechas que le había contado a Stiles a espaldas del resto de la manada y suspiró, poniendo de pronto una expresión de asco— ¿Sabes cómo absorben poderes? Según Deaton, un Were-Mystic puede acoplar todo lo que toca, huele, siente, ve y degusta. Y esto es lo más escabroso, se trata de beber la sangre de la criatura— explicó incrementando su expresión asqueada.

—Eso debe ser realmente horrible. No tanto beber la sangre, y eso que no soy vampiro ni me gustaría serlo, pero no poder tocar a nadie porque inevitablemente adquieres su esencia o su poder ¿Es adquirir o sólo copiar?

—Deaton dijo que sólo copia las habilidades y por un cierto período de tiempo, pero no aclaró por cuánto. Dime, Aiden ¿Cómo hace un lobo para no dejarse dominar por su bestia interna durante la luna llena?

—Autocontrol. Lo adquieres lentamente. Pero necesitas un Alfa para que te enseñe. Y no es lo mismo un Were-Mystic.

—Lo es. Sólo necesita aprender autocontrol en sus habilidades en vez de su ira, que hasta ahora parece controlarla bastante bien. Y si no tienes un Alfa, un domador de bestias es una buena opción, el nuestro entrenó a Malia y a Liam. Y si bien todavía sigo un poco molesta con ella, me gustaría ayudarla. Necesita a alguien… Aunque no creo que Loraley vaya a permitirnos que nos acerquemos en ese aspecto. Y tampoco creo que Stiles quiera ofrecer su ayuda por el momento. Marin nos dijo que un domador de bestias era el equivalente a romper las reglas del mismo mundo sobrenatural y lo estaba mirando a él. Creo que no ha cesado, que está esperando una oportunidad para atacar a Stiles— confesó sus inquietudes entre angustiada y molesta, sin importarle si el lobo no tenía nada que ver con ello, ya que necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

—Si intentara algo, estaría muerta antes de conseguirlo. Ella lo sabe. Sabe que nadie le permitirá poner un dedo sobre Stiles —expresó convencido, pasando un brazo por su espalda y acercándola a él para contenerla; mas enseguida la angustia lo invadió, y si ella se había sentido tan segura como para contarle sus angustias, entonces él decidió hacer lo mismo—Tú me contaste que los Bestiarios se solían acompañar con una lección moral sobre cada una de las criaturas sobrenaturales que se han conocido, reflejando la creencia de que el mundo era literalmente la creación de Dios y que por tanto cada ser vivo tenía su función en él ¿Qué hay de los Were-Mystic? Ellos no aparecen allí ¿Cierto? Tampoco nosotros ¿Verdad? ¿Qué significa eso, Lydia?— pidió casi suplicante, la voz temblorosa, asustado de la verdad.

La pelirroja lo miró, pero no respondió. Tampoco confesó que las mismas interrogantes habían revoloteado por su mente y la de Stiles. Si Deaton sabía, y no era el único, sobre los Were-Mystic ¿Por qué no aparecían en los más de doce Bestiarios que habían revisado? Tampoco los _Caminantes_ , mucho menos los “ _Demonios de la Bruma_ ”. Pero sí los Salamandra. Y todo eso sólo podía significar una cosa: no existía lección moral sobre ellos, no habían sido planeados ni por Dios ni por la naturaleza. Y eso la asustaba.

—Vi tus ojos la otra vez. Son rojos ahora— mencionó Lydia cambiando de tema.

—Lo sé. A diferencia de Ennis y Kali, yo morí siendo un Omega. Deucalion me dijo que, según Deaton, podría ser porque yo tengo un gemelo y sólo uno de los dos murió, además de que nosotros teníamos la capacidad de acoplarnos al cuerpo del otro. Todavía lo podemos hacer. Aunque Deucalion dijo que Deaton no parecía muy convencido. Yo creo que fue algo extraño en el bosque maldito. Eso sí, mis ojos no son como los de Allison cuando enloquece, los míos son de Alfa. Ethan también es un Alfa ahora. Deucalion nos aseveró que somos Alfas. Y a diferencia de antes y del resto de los _Caminantes_ , yo tengo un sutil olor a muerte mezclado con el olor de los lobos. Deberías ver cómo huelen los _Caminantes_. Creo que es mi conexión con Ethan. Él es muy fuerte. Yo no sé lo que hubiera hecho si lo hubiese perdido a él. Me alegro de haber sido yo el que murió— confesó con una sonrisa triste.

Ella imitó su gesto, acariciando su mejilla. Se sentía de alguna manera feliz en sus brazos y él lo podía oler. Una extraña paz lo embargaba con cada inspiración y le hacía sentir deseos de que el tiempo se detuviera y con ello sus preocupaciones. A ojos ajenos parecían una preciosa pareja de enamorados, principalmente para dos pares de ojos que observaban en la distancia, afuera de una tienda. Y eso no hizo más que hervir la sangre de Jordan.

—Tranquilo, policía. La gente podría ver tus ojos rojos. Y si empiezas a prenderte fuego por ti mismo de la rabia, ahí sí que no podría explicárselo a nadie— bromeó Braeden a su lado, decidida a no tocar al rubio hasta que no reaccionara por sí mismo.

Si bien su intuición le decía que podría quemarla, su recelo provenía principalmente del consejo de Derek. Peter le había advertido a él que no estuviera cerca del ayudante del Sheriff  si había fuego cerca, ya que podría encenderse por sí mismo o manipular el fuego en contra de los otros. Nadie sabía de dónde había sacado esa información, tal vez una deducción sobre las Salamandras o algo que habría descubierto en su juventud sobre esas criaturas, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ignorar el consejo.

Jordan apretó los dientes intentando mantener la calma y aplacar sus ojos, pero al parecer era más fuerte que él. Y la risa divertida de la morena no hizo sino hervirle la sangre. Decidido a ignorarla, se encaminó firme y presuroso a donde la pareja se encontraba ajena a todo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila a su lado?— reprochó intentando controlar su voz, asustando a la pelirroja.

El lobo lo había escuchado acercarse, pero lo había ignorado hasta que se acercó. Y sólo comenzó a gruñir cuando el otro increpó a la muchacha, poniéndose en una posición defensiva y colocándola detrás suyo. El ayudante del Sheriff lo observó incluso más furioso, sus ojos brillando rojizo-anaranjados. Y Aiden casi podría jurar que comenzaba a oler a humo.

—¡Tranquilos los dos!— ordenó apresurada la pelirroja, las manos en alto formando una especie de barrera entre ambos.

—¡El otro día casi mata a su propio hermano! ¡Y podría haberte…

—¡Él no lo controlaba, Jordan! Es como tú y el fuego. Así que más vale que te calmes porque nos vas a atacar a todos— pidió calmando su voz luego de interrumpirle con gritos.

—Es diferente— intentó defenderse el rubio, tal vez un poco ofendido por la comparación.

—Huele extraño— mencionó de pronto Aiden, olfateándolo de un modo que sabía que resultaba ofensivo.

—Es como nosotros, Aiden. Él es una Salamandra de fuego. Lo que me hacer acordar… Desde el incidente del coche con tu compañero, un poco de fuego siempre te descontrolaba fácilmente, pero la última vez…

—Eso fue el acónito amarillo. Deaton dijo que un poco de él en el cuerpo de Jordan podría controlarlo cerca del fuego. Lo intentamos la otra noche y por suerte funcionó— explicó Braeden acercándose a ellos, con una sonrisa amigable que no recibió sino enojo por parte de la adolescente.

—Te lo iba a decir, pero justo pasó lo de los _Caminantes_ descontrolándose. Braeden sólo ha intentado ayudarme— intentó explicarse Jordan sin saber bien qué decir, nervioso ante la mirada acusadora de la joven.

—Creí que eso hacía yo. Pero es verdad, no has avanzado nada conmigo— profirió sarcástica y molesta, casi hirviendo de celos aunque no lo quisiera confesar.

—No es eso, Lydia. Has estado con tantos problemas en las últimas semanas que no quería molestarte con mis cosas— se disculpó arrepentido de ocultarle las cosas.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia un costado y no le respondió, ni quiso comprender por el momento su explicación. Mas cuando él intentó asirla, ella se alejó, colocándose detrás del lobo. Lejos de sentirse molesto, Aiden casi quería reír ante esa escena, tan fuera de contexto. Estuvo a punto de decir algo bromista, pero de repente miró a la morena y recapacitó en sus palabras. Recordó que la última vez que habían ido a un control con Deaton, cosa que parecía una maldad orquestada por su líder, el veterinario tenía en su mesa una planta de acónito amarillo. Al principio le había dado un poco de miedo, quedándose más tranquilo con la explicación sobre los efectos de la planta (muy diferente al acónito violeta) y absorto con el extraño olor, bastante dulzón como la miel, pero fuerte como la vainilla. Era el mismo olor de la noche en que habían desaparecido. 

—Tenemos que buscar a Stiles. Creo que ha vuelto a hacerlo— advirtió preocupado, comenzando a respirar nervioso.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Desde que habían dejado a la joven en la puerta del edificio en el que vivía, porque Isaac se había rehusado a dejarla caminar sola sabiendo que había cazadores en la ciudad, entre Cora y Mason habían maniobrado distintas mentiras por las que iban llegando tarde al loft (cuando en teoría sólo iban a hacer unas compras para la noche), de ese modo en que Stiles decía que no era mentir, sino tergiversar un poco la realidad y ocultar algunos datos. Y Malia les había arrojado a todos el nuevo perfume que había comprado, como temprano había hecho con Stiles y Scott. Incluso subieron las escaleras hablando de ese programa donde un mago con el rostro cubierto revelaba los milenarios secretos de los magos, como para no parecer nerviosos, bromeando del miedo que sentiría ese sujeto al ver a un brujo de verdad y cómo se orinaría en sus pantalones o que tal vez sería consumido por la locura.

Mas todo se desmoronó en cuanto abrieron la puerta del loft. Jackson, que intentaba junto con Scott explicarle a Liam una jugada difícil de lacrosse, se giró hacia ellos al oler ese aroma especial que inundaba a su pareja a pesar de estar encubierto. Sus ojos brillaron azules, los colmillos se visualizaron y todos olvidaron el plan, corriendo presurosos hacia detrás de Derek, a excepción de Malia que corrió hacia las escaleras para escudarse con su padre, o por lo menos no estar en la sala cuando empezara la gresca. Jackson sólo era un Beta más, es cierto, pero sus celos aumentaban su poder de una manera tan sorprendente que una vez Chris había tenido que amenazarlo con incrustarle balas con acónito a él y al otro rubio y eso había conseguido calmar al antiguo Kanima.

—Tu olor…— expresó Scott, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos presa del desconcierto.

Una expresión tal que podría ser asemejada a la traición, así lo vio Isaac. Y le dolió. Porque jamás haría algo que pudiera atentar contra el que había adoptado como su Alfa ni en contra de sus sentimientos. Derek fue el único que no entendió y los miró a todos por una respuesta, pero en cuanto Isaac se coló detrás suyo percibió el olor de la cazadora y la muerte que olía en ella, casi similar al olor que llevaban dos de sus Betas. Mas enseguida el fuerte agarre en su brazo lo hizo reaccionar y se giró gruñendo fuerte a Jackson, los ojos azules, pero todavía el tono de mando, ya que el único que todavía era Alfa allí permanecía quieto, mirando al chico detrás suyo. Jackson le gruñó en respuesta, pero con un sonido mucho más bajo, deteniéndose en el lugar sin cambiar el color de sus ojos. Para su suerte, la bestia en él todavía le guardaba cierto respeto.

—¡No pasó nada, lo juro!— exclamó el rubio, mirando a uno y a otro.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Nosotros estábamos allí!— lo secundó Mason.

—¿Entonces por qué están tan asustados?— inquirió receloso Jackson, mirándolos como si quisiera devorarlos, así lo sintieron.

—¡Porque tú no quieres creernos!— respondió apresurada Cora.

—¡Si nunca le crees a Isaac, menos nos vas a creer a nosotros!— acotó Malia, adelantándose a cualquier réplica por parte del muchacho.

—¿Porqué fuiste a verla?— pidió preocupado Scott.

—Recuerda que eres el Alfa, Scott— reprochó el joven Hale mirándolo serio.

Sí, claro que el chico tenía razones para estar así de abatido, no estaban hablando sino de Allison Argent, a quien había visto morir, a quien había llorado en su tumba, a la que todavía extrañaba y la que seguía ligada a todos ellos. Y claro que tenía sus razones para desconfiar, después de todo Isaac había estado saliendo con la muchacha hasta que ella había muerto, si bien ella le había declarado su amor incondicional a Scott y sólo a él. Mas no era el momento. Stiles le había mencionado dos veces que Allison era el punto débil del Alfa y que debían remediarlo, sanarlo de algún modo antes de la próxima pelea  grave. Y definitivamente iban a tener que hacer algo con eso, incluso si debía ser algo tan radical que terminase endureciendo al Alfa.

—Sólo conversamos. Teníamos algunas cosas pendientes y las aclaramos. Nada más. Lo juro, Scott.

—Y fue ella la que se acercó— aclaró Malia.

—¿Parecía estar despidiéndose?— inquirió Erica angustiada, impidiendo ella también refutar algo al antiguo Kanima y cualquier parafraserío de disculpas de su amigo hacia su novio.

Porque sí, Isaac podía ser tonto a veces. Se echaba la culpa aunque no la tuviese, justificaba los celos de su novio y encima le permitía darse el capricho de ser celoso y avanzar hacia él con su fuerza sobrenatural. Quizás porque él también era un poco celoso con Lydia. Sin embargo, fue eso tal vez lo que había estado necesitando Jackson, las palabras de Erica, un recordatorio de que Allison ya no era la misma Allison y que ellos ya no eran chicos normales. Allison había muerto y un milagro la había vuelto a ellos, probablemente por un período incierto y escaso, y era una idiotez estar celoso de alguien a quien él mismo había llorado. Sus ojos volvieron a su color humano en una fracción de segundo.

—¡Tenemos un problema con Stiles!— anunció preocupada Lydia entrando al loft, interrumpiendo con ello cualquier respuesta por parte de Isaac.

—¿Aiden?— inquirió Scott mirando receloso al lobo, en pose seria ante la sola mención del nombre de su mejor amigo.

—¡Sé que suena loco, pero creo que está haciendo lo del Nogitsune!— expresó el otro Alfa, mostrándose de alguna manera nervioso.

Nadie sabría deducir si se debía a que estaba en la guarida del enemigo, al menos la manada contraria, o porque el asunto del Nogitsune, su muerte y todo lo que habían pasado por culpa del zorro oscuro todavía seguía latente en él. Además, acusar (injustamente o no) a Stiles delante de Scott era el equivalente a levantar barreras de protección si querías seguir vivo, ya que aquellos dos poseían una hermandad de hierro.

—¿A qué te refieres?— pidió Scott sin comprender.

—¿Estás intentando ponernos en contra de Stiles? No te funcionó la primera vez ¿Lo recuerdas?— expresó con cierta malicia Derek.

—Pero tenía razón. Y tú lo sabías. Y al escucharme descubriste que Stiles sólo intentaba protegerlos y cómo se metió el Nogitsune en su cuerpo. Miren, no creo que Stiles esté tratando de asesinarnos. Él ya se arriesgó a sí mismo intentando proteger a todos del Nogitsune. Y creo que si existe alguien que puede ayudarnos a los _Caminantes_ a escapar definitivamente del bosque maldito, ese no es Loraley, sino Stiles. Pero creo que él hizo algo la otra noche— intentó explicarse sin saber cómo.

—No necesitamos creerle, pero podemos investigar un poco. Stiles… Algo no ha estado bien con él en las últimas semanas y todos aquí lo saben— apuntó Lydia en extremo preocupada por su amigo, decidida a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

La lluvia torrencial había vuelto a arreciar Beacon Hills, sintiéndose esta vez más fría y solitaria, más lúgubre incluso que la noche en que había sido el funeral de Allison, cuando las lágrimas de sus amigos y el corazón destrozado del cazador le habían dejado en claro que ya no había vuelta atrás, que ella estaba muerta y sus manos permanecerían manchadas con su sangre. Observó el golpeteo de la lluvia en el ventanal y las gotas resbalarse y más allá el reflejo borroso de Cora. Si no fuera por tantas presencias y las miradas fijas en él, juraría sentirse transportado hacia aquella noche en que Peter les había contado sobre Paige, cuando de alguna manera todo era más… No, no es cierto. Las cosas ya no eran normales, ya habían tenido sus primeras bajas y estaban abordados por la manada de Alfas y la Darach. Pero él todavía era normal, era humano e inofensivo, incapaz de hacer nada en contra de la seguridad de la manada.

Unas horas atrás había tenido que escuchar de labios de Erica y Aiden la cruda sentencia de que había sido él quien los había encerrado en el cobertizo que había bajo el Nemeton. En efecto, los dos habían asegurado haber visto sombras oscuras en una especie de neblina nocturna y detrás de ellas a Stiles, su rostro pálido y las ojeras sutilmente coloradas como la esclerótica de sus ojos, con el olor del acónito amarillo inundando sus fauces. Aiden había buscado la corroboración de Kali y Ennis, Scott había hablado con Satomi para que le averiguara y Jackson había insistido en comunicarse con Loraley hasta que lo había conseguido. Allison y Boyd se habían rehusado a hablar, pero fuera de ellos dos, el resto de los _Caminantes_ había coincidido en la descripción.

Él lo sabía. Ya lo venía presintiendo desde hacía días en el aire, en las hojas de los árboles, el sonido del viento… Pero se había negado a reconocerlo, sumiéndose en el velo de la ignorancia y colocando otras cosas en su mente para no tener que razonar lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba transformándose, mutando a algo inhumano. Ya sea por la sangre Druida que corría en sus venas a causa de su madre o que había sobrevivido al Nogitsune… O tal vez mucho antes, desde el día del sacrificio que habían hecho para rastrear a sus padres. Deaton había asegurado que estas dos últimas cosas eran lo que le habían otorgado el poder de ser un Dark Shadow, una sombra oscura.

Sobre estas criaturas, de las que no habían encontrado nada en ningún libro, el veterinario les había explicado que tenían la capacidad de manejar cierta energía o magia oscura sin que por ello Stiles se convirtiese en un Darach (debido a su procedencia Druida), que esta oscuridad que portaban y manipulaban era pura, incapaz de corromper al individuo, y que ser una sombra no significaba que él fuera malo. Peter les había dicho, sin dejar de observarlo maravillado, que sólo existían rumores de leyendas (ni siquiera leyendas específicas) sobre los Dark Shadow, que más bien se lo consideraba un mito y que creía que jamás podría encontrar uno. Y más de uno presintió que el lobo iba a buscar la manera de poseerlo, de manipularlo, su rostro extasiado lo corroboraba.

Deaton, a su vez, había dicho dos cosas más que tenían sentido y explicaban lo que ellos no podían explicarse. Uno de los poderes de los Dark Shadow radicaba en crear pasajes energéticos sin necesidad de utilizar las fluctuaciones energéticas (corrientes telúricas) que manipulaban los Darach, método por el cual habría podido aparecer y haberse llevado a los _Caminantes_ (sedados con el acónito amarillo) sin que nadie se percatase. Lo segundo provenía de lo primero, sólo los Dark Shadow eran capaces de rastrear esos portales, mediante líneas sutiles o esporas, el cual no poseía olor o esencia alguna para ser sentido por otras criaturas sobrenaturales ¿Pero porqué acónito amarillo? Porque, según Deaton, el Dark Shadow se nutría del conocimiento de su portador humano como energía hasta que pudiese surgir por completo. Y esto no significaba que fueran dos seres diferentes, sólo eran la mitad del otro. Y si su mitad humana había ocasionado tanto caos, no quería imaginarse de lo que sería capaz de hacer su parte Dark Shadow si enloquecía.

Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una tablilla de hueso idéntica a aquellas que Deucalion les había traído, lo único que no les había mostrado hasta el momento. Las miradas expectantes sobre él y el objeto, aguardando en el silencio sepulcral que inundaba el loft. Y aunque no tenía poderes lobunos, casi podía jurar que era capaz de oler la ansiedad y la curiosidad que les embargaba. Resopló una sonrisa y se movió un poco de su apoyo sobre el frío vidrio, quedando de cara a los presentes.

Esa misma tarde la manada había aparecido delante de su casa y no habían necesitado requisar todo el lugar, con el jeep solo había bastado, como un recuerdo fallido de la época del Nogitsune. Habían encontrado una rama seca de un árbol de fresno, cenizas de montaña mezclada con otras sustancias que Deaton no había conseguido adivinar a simple vista, tierra de cementerio (los lobos habían olido esporas de huesos) y acónito violeta y amarillo, aun cuando este último era terriblemente difícil de conseguir. Sobre las ramas jóvenes, Stiles mismo les había ofrecido una caja donde tenía guardadas varias ramas secas (que había encontrado algunas mañanas esporádicas desde la época del Nogitsune a un costado de su cama), con una expresión resignada y dolorida como la que estaba ofreciendo en esos momentos, todas ramas del mismo árbol. El Nemeton también era un fresno y nadie necesitó decir en voz alta sus suposiciones compartidas sobre esas ramas, pertenecían al Nemeton.

—Una madrugada desperté a un costado del Nemeton y tenía esta tabilla en mis manos. La había apretado tan fuerte que mi mano había empezado a sangrar, pero la sangre ya estaba seca. Y enseguida recordé que nadie puede encontrar el Nemeton, no importa cuánto lo busques. Lo de Jennifer fue sólo una vez… 

—El Nemeton también aparece cuando quiere que lo encuentres. Eso estaba en uno de los libros— le interrumpió Liam, intentando de algún modo ayudar.

—Cuando ocurrió lo del Nogitsune, siempre soñaba con el Nemeton. Y las pesadillas no han cedido. O más bien recomenzaron después del asunto del Benefactor. No son tan asiduas, pero las he tenido, a veces un poco diferentes unas de otras —confesó Stiles mirando por unos instantes a Derek, al único que le había confesado esas cosas, e ignorando la interrupción del rubio— Y si bien la tablilla no había desaparecido en la mañana, creí que sólo era un sueño. He soñado varias veces estar caminando por el bosque, siempre buscando algo. Ni siquiera sé de dónde saqué esto, pero si es como las de Deucalion, le pertenece a alguien.

—Que hayas encontrado la tablilla no significa que tú las coloques allí o que las hubieras hecho. No eres tú el que está haciendo esto. No eres el que daña, eres el que siempre lo averigua todo, Stiles— esgrimió Lydia convencida, acercándose a él y colocando sus manos en los brazos del joven, como si intentara mantenerlo con ella.

—Y el que siempre nos salva. Eso es lo que haces— acotó Scott a su derecha, con la misma expresión angustiada que su amiga.

—Scott, todo se está repitiendo ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que sucedió con el Nogitsune?

—El Nogitsune y tú eran diferentes. Ni siquiera intentes compararte con él. Eres mejor que él— refutó tajante Derek, incapaz de quedarse callado, molesto por alguna razón que Stiles no supo entender.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Si Lydia no hubiera encontrado la ubicación, los verdaderos _Caminantes_ habrían desaparecido para siempre. Ustedes y los _Caminantes_ están queriendo creer que los estaba protegiendo de unos brujos que ni siquiera hemos visto ni están aquí. Porque lo busqué, Derek, la información sobre todos lo que ingresaron al Condado en los últimos dos meses y los que estaban por los alrededores ¿Adivina qué? No había brujos— refutó casi mordiendo las palabras, furioso sólo consigo mismo, y suspiró, ofreciendo una expresión devastadora— Necesito que prometan…

—¡No!— refutaron a coro el joven Hale y el Alfa, adelantándose a lo que sabían que pediría.

—¡¿Por qué no?!— gritó rabioso golpeando el escritorio con sus puños.

E inesperadamente, el mueble se rompió y cayó como piezas de yenga, siendo rodeado de esporas oscuras que desaparecieron al instante. Stiles retrocedió nervioso y asustado. El resto se observó entre sí y al chico, sorprendidos. Deaton no había hablado de esos poderes… A no ser que éstos estuviesen comenzando a descontrolarse.

—Porque  no quiero perderte. No podría vivir sin ti— manifestó Scott, con una mirada dolida.

Una expresión como si Stiles lo estuviese traicionando al pedirle que lo matara si llegara el momento, así lo vio el joven hiperactivo. Y se reprochó a sí mismo por haber siquiera intentado pedir algo como eso. Es que simplemente tenía miedo de matarlos como de alguna manera lo había hecho con Allison. Y sí, no había sido él, pero él lo había permitido.

—La oscuridad en tu alma puede crecer si te aíslas. “ _Si eres malo, eso es por naturaleza. Los Dark Shadow no son malignos por su poder. Es la naturaleza del Dark Shadow lo que definirá cómo es él_ ”, eso dijo Deaton. Y tu naturaleza nunca cambió, Stiles. Eres el mismo. Para todos sigues siendo el mismo Stiles Stilinski, el hiperactivo, patoso, inteligente y valiente Stiles— acotó Lydia con sus ojos vidriosos.

—Acéptalo así como lo ves porque no les vas a ganar— apuntó Jackson en tono bromista, con una sonrisa divertida que consiguió colar en el otro chico.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos con esto?— inquirió Stiles señalando los escombros del escritorio y mirando un poco arrepentido y preocupado hacia el dueño del mueble.

—No seas idiota. Eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que no hayas roto esto— respondió Derek sujetando su mano y quitándole la tablilla, mostrándosela en alto sin soltarle.

—Por un momento creí que estabas preocupado por mí— bromeó con su habitual sarcasmo.

—Bueno, ya ves que no— refutó el lobo mintiéndole sin problema, sonriéndole sobrador.

Isaac y Lydia habían dicho que ellos solían “pelear” mucho de esa manera, pero todavía había algo en ello que le hervía la sangre. La Coyote casi quería rugir, pero se mantuvo en su línea, respirando tal vez con un poco de dificultad mientras los otros dos se enfrentaban con las miradas durante un tiempo que le pareció eterno, sin percatarse en ningún momento de la molestia que destilaba ella. Derek soltó a Stiles y se dirigió a la caja donde guardaban las otras tablillas. Jackson y Boyd se decidieron a limpiar un poco, sabiendo que al otro día ya habría un escritorio nuevo en ese lugar. Mas entre movimientos de cosas, algo llamó la atención de Stiles. Esquivó el abrazo que estaba por darle su “Brother” y recogió unos papeles. Apenas leyó unas palabras, su rostro se trastocó y Malia sonrió jactanciosa a su primo, quien miró preocupado primero a su hermana y al Alfa y después al chico.

—¿Hace cuánto tienes esto?— pidió intentando no sonar molesto, mirándolo de un modo que evidenciaba su molestia.

—No necesitabas saber sobre eso todavía.

—Pero Malia sí. Se trata de su madre —reprochó sin cambiar su expresión— ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo buscando saber?!

—Tal vez tanto como el tiempo que pasas sin dormir —contraatacó imitando su expresión, cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, dando una impresión de perros a punto de morderse, así lo graficaría Kira si alguien le preguntara al otro día— Además ¿Qué hubieras hecho con eso? No sirve de nada. Ya está muerta.

—¿Y no reparaste en quién firmó la exhumación?

Derek lo miró sorprendido. Claro que lo sabía, Deaton. Lo había leído, tal vez a las corridas, pero recordaba su sello. Después lo recordó, el hombre nunca colocaba su sello a no ser que otro firmara. En ese caso se colocaba el sello del veterinario para darle valor legal, así funcionaban las reglas. Le sacó el informe y lo revisó justo antes de que las manos de Lydia se lo sustrajeran. Era el sello, pero la firma le correspondía a Marin Morrell.

—Eso no cambia nada— expresó con la voz calmada, ladeando los ojos.

—Sí cambia. Por dos razones. Primero no sabemos si Deaton está al tanto de su muerte, si tan siquiera cotejó la exhumación hecha por Marin, de quien no podemos fiarnos. O tal vez qué tanto sabían los dos sobre la “Loba del Desierto”. Y segundo, esta imagen, Derek ¿No la reconoces? Es la misma— enfatizó con la voz más calmada, corriendo a verificar a las pizarras.

Colocó la que encontró al lado de las dos idénticas que tenían, una se las había entregado Deucalion, la otra la encontró allí pegada un día y supuso que habría sido Braeden. Ya no se lo notaba molesto, sino ansioso, con esa energía arrolladora que le brotaba cada vez que estaba abocado a una investigación. Derek se encaminó hacia él y le quitó la imagen y el informe.

—Ya ves por qué no te lo mostré. Tenemos demasiadas cosas en las que centrarnos primero.

—Pero… —intentó quejarse sin saber bien qué decir, se encaminó hacia otra sección de las pizarras y le señaló aquella vieja fotografía que habían encontrado entre las cosas de Kate, su vieja manada— Mira. No sabemos quién es esta chica. No le hemos preguntado a Deaton o a Deucalion sobre ella y son los únicos que podrían decirnos algo. Si la tumba de la madre de Malia tiene el mismo símbolo, de alguna manera está relacionado a nuestra investigación. Bien podría ser esta chica.

—Pero Chris y Peter estaban juntos en esa época— corrigió Kira, aplacando en un instante la emoción del chico, ya que echaba por tierra su teoría.

—Y no creo que hubiesen terminado su relación por una tercera que estaba en su propia manada, si están acostándose de nuevo —acotó Jackson despreocupado, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su pareja y del joven Hale— No es como si estuviera contando un secreto. Todo el mundo lo sabe— se quejó indiferente.

—Yo no lo sabía. Pero se ven bien juntos— esgrimió Mason imaginándose a los dos hombres juntos.

—¡Y yo no necesitaba saberlo!— se quejó casi escandalizado Liam.

—¿De verdad?— reprochó Jackson ante su falta de conocimiento, puesto que era un lobo y debía de haberse dado cuenta hacía tiempo.

—Todavía está en entrenamiento— lo defendió Scott de modo protector.

—Les recuerdo que uno de ellos está arriba. Y en verdad no quiero hablar ni pensar en nada relacionado a ese tema. Gracias— pidió Lydia un poco molesta.

—Como sea, tiene relación. Peter tuvo que conocer de algún lado a la “Loba del Desierto”. Y si no es esa mujer, Deaton tiene que saber algo— expuso convencido Stiles, tomando rápido el informe de las manos del lobo Hale.

—Sí. El hombre que se llevó el libro con jeroglíficos y todavía no nos ha dicho nada sobre él— les recordó Boyd todavía desconfiado del veterinario.

—Él todavía tiene un punto— apuntó Erica en apoyo a su novio.

—Peter dijo que hablaría con Chris y Kate. Hace sólo unos días que él lo sabe y con el incidente que tuvimos con los _Caminantes_ y todo eso, no ha tenido tiempo de preguntarles. Hablaré con Chris para que esté al tanto y luego dejaremos que ellos lo platiquen. Sólo unos días más— propuso Derek sin dejar que el adolescente hiperactivo lo interrumpiese, recuperando el informe.

—Yo sólo iba a preguntar qué tiene que ver Kate.

—Ella odiaba a Miranda Padox. Mi madre— aclaró Malia.

—¿Tú también lo sabías?— reprochó el joven con una mirada entre acusadora y traicionada.

—¡Derek me obligó a no decírtelo!— se apresuró la Coyote señalando acusadora a su primo, volviendo a mirarlo jactanciosa, como esperando que su novio se ofendiese o pelease con él.

—¡Porque Scott me iba a matar!

—¿Por qué lo haría?— inquirió el Alfa sin entender, ya un poco perdido de todo.

—¿Por explotarle la cabeza a Stiles con tantas cosas?— explicó Cora con un falso tono de pregunta, ya que su hermano sólo había suspirado rabiado como respuesta.

—Mira. Hagamos esto. Dame… Danos unas semanas. Ya sea con Peter como con Deaton. Unas semanas y te daré algo— pidió mirándolo primero a Stiles, luego dándole un vistazo fugaz al desconfiado de su Beta y volviendo su mirada sobre él, que era cien veces más desconfiado.

—¿Por qué?— inquirió receloso el joven Stilinski.

—Porque somos una manada. Y en una manada siempre se reparten las tareas entre todos los miembros. Tú y yo después cotejaremos todo ¿Qué dices?— propuso Lydia en apoyo al joven Hale, colocando una mano en el hombro del chico y mirándolo suplicante.

Stiles suspiró frustrado como única respuesta y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de comida. Derek le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la pelirroja en modo de agradecimiento, sin palabras, típico de él. Lydia le sonrió en respuesta antes de mirar seria a la Coyote y seguir por detrás a su amigo. Malia entornó los ojos y observó molesta a Derek que la ignoró, no supo si a conciencia, luego miró a Scott que no ejecutó juicio alguno ni le prestó atención comenzando a hablar con Jackson. No se preocupó, sabía que el Alfa era un descolgado y no se había dado cuenta de que había intentado que Stiles y Derek se peleasen. Suspiró y giró su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada acusadora de Cora y Erica. Entornó los ojos de nuevo y resopló, decidida a irse de allí, pero en cuanto se movió sintió un fuerte agarre en su mano. Se giró sorprendida encontrándose con la sonrisa de Kira. La Kitsune puso otra mano sobre la suya y la miró pidiéndole con una expresión muda que se quedara. Entornó los ojos y suspiró, pero decidió aceptar. Después de todo, no se iba a perder lo que quedaba del venado a la criolla con papas y morrones que su padre había hecho al mediodía. Ni loca les dejaba lo que había quedado.


	14. A corazón abierto (Parte II)

En cualquier otra ocasión de heridas graves Chris habría propuesto la utilización de la técnica de curación de los Skinwalkers, la que había aprendido durante su adolescencia (un conocimiento que nadie había conseguido quitarle, para su suerte) y que le había mantenido vivo hasta el momento, principalmente después de ser empalado en las alcantarillas por Peter, pero sabía que no era un consejo de aprecio. Los Druidas odiaban a los Skinwalkers y renegaban de todos sus métodos y técnicas, razón por la que permaneció en silencio al lado de Scott. En la sala también aguardaban Deucalion, Peter y Derek, con paciencia obligada, mientras el veterinario colocaba un brebaje de aspecto extraño en las heridas de su hermana y luego las vendaba. Si un Druida que no sanaba en veinticuatro horas era extraño, ni hablar de uno herido más de cuarenta y ocho horas atrás. Magia sin lugar a dudas. Y de la peor.  

—¿Estará bien?— pidió Scott, más extrañado que preocupado.

—Sí. Sólo toma más tiempo de lo normal. Y más brebajes. Pero ha mejorado bastante— explicó Deaton empezando a guardar varios frascos para mantener todo un poco más ordenado.

—Pero es la única que continúa herida. Hasta Jennifer está curada— esgrimió Deucalion con cierto recelo.

—¿Qué sucedió realmente la otra noche?— pidió Chris mirándola serio.

—Primero que nada, Deucalion, Jennifer cuanto mucho se intoxicó con el aire, ya que la mocosa la estuvo protegiendo todo el tiempo —manifestó Marin molesta de que la considerasen menos que la Darach, ametrallándolo con la mirada antes de mirar seria al cazador, observándolo unos segundos en silencio— Lo que tú realmente quieres saber es cómo “destruimos” a los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” y todo terminó en llamas ¿Cierto?— inquirió con una sonrisa altanera, haciendo comillas en la palabra “destruir”.

Porque claro que ellos sabían una parte, varios miembros de la manada de Scott habían estado allí y ahora se encontraban en perfectas condiciones. Sabían que los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” se habían descontrolado cuando había comenzado la bruma y que Allison había mantenido cierta inteligencia desquiciada y morbosa (sin ser realmente ella) hasta que el humo se había intensificado y habían entrado decenas de mercenarios portando diferentes clases de armas impregnadas de acónito. No tenían aspecto de cazadores, más allá de las armas que Peter estaba seguro que alguien más les había entregado, y tampoco habían aparecido brujos dentro del recinto. No obstante, se habían dado cuenta demasiado tarde del aire impregnado de acónito y una mezcla de diferentes hierbas. Sus sentidos se encontraron aletargados, como si hubiesen sido drogados, y por eso no pudieron defenderse bien contra todos ellos.

—Déjame decirte que ninguno de nosotros los destruyó, por lo que no tenemos ninguna estrategia si vuelven a descontrolarse. Y lo sé, Alan verificó que eran una especie de quimeras y no eran los reales y que Stiles tal vez los salvó al esconder a los verdaderos _Caminantes_ , tal como ellos afirman, pero nada nos asegura que no vuelva a ocurrir. Y tendrán que decidir de qué lado estarán la próxima vez, si de los humanos o de esas bestias— sentenció fría.

—¿Atacarías a Stiles? ¿Todavía lo odias por lo del Nogitsune?— pidió angustiado el joven Alfa.

—Scott, yo no odio a Stiles. Soy una Druida, esa es la diferencia. Es mi deber y mi papel en este mundo. No importa si es Stiles o cualquiera de ustedes, destruiré todo lo que atente contra el equilibrio. Y sinceramente, si supiera con certeza que el velo todavía está abierto y que es necesario un ritual de sacrificios para devolverles definitivamente la vida a los _Caminantes_ , los asesinaría uno por uno. Pero nada está dicho. Y por eso no he atentado realmente contra ellos— explicó con la misma seriedad que la había visto aquella noche cuando la había salvado de Deucalion.

No pudo oler ningún rastro de dubitación o mentira en ella. Y sus palabras, en cierta medida, se escuchaban como las que Loraley había expresado cuando les había pedido ayuda para asesinar a los _Caminantes_. La misma seriedad y firmeza que en esos momentos veía en Marin Morrell. Druidas. Recordaba que algo así le había dicho Chris cuando Allison había muerto, manteniendo un porte de acero como nunca había visto en nadie que había perdido a un ser querido. “ _Es lo que hacemos_ ”, le había dicho. Y las palabras todavía sonaban frías en su mente.

—¿Qué sucedió con los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”?— insistió Chris con la misma seriedad en la voz que le puso la piel de gallina al adolescente por los recuerdos.

—Ellos eran los únicos que parecían inmunes a los extraños olores en el aire. Estoy segura de que era una mezcla de diferentes hierbas que sólo un Druida o un Darach sabría manejar. Podríamos anexar a los Fae también, ya que ellos conocen los secretos de la naturaleza. Como sea, la chica Calcavecchia también parecía inmune, aunque yo diría que ya no era ella. Tenía algunas manchas en su cuerpo y los ojos relucieron azules por escasos segundos, pero no era ella, era el Were-Mystic. Éste abandonó por un momento a Jennifer, corrió a donde Peter estaba arrodillado y herido y lo besó. No te enojes, fue sólo un beso casto —aclaró con una sonrisa maliciosa ante la mirada furiosa que el cazador le dedicó por acto reflejo al lobo, sonriendo también al ver que Peter ignoró a conciencia esa mirada; sabía de sobra que había omitido esa parte cuando debió contar lo que recordaba— Ahí supe que ya no era la muchacha. Sólo la bestia sabría manipular su propio poder y ésta supo optar por una manera diferente de degustar.

»No estoy segura de si el Were-Mystic reconoció a su Alfa, pero sí que encontró el poder que necesitaba para derrotar a los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”. Y no, no fue el poder lobo, que parece tenerlo asimilado por completo por lo que escuche. Fue algo mucho peor y es lo que más está molestando a Peter, ella copió su inteligencia morbosa, su astucia calculadora. Y no sabemos por cuánto tiempo poseerá lo que ha copiado, pero sé que no representará ningún problema, ya que parecía un cachorro de lobo intentando imitar a un adulto. La chica jugó con los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” y los obligó a matarse entre ellos, pero se movía torpe y salió bastante más lastimada que los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”. De hecho, en un momento se tragó el polvillo volátil de uno de ellos cuando fue destruido. Fue muy extraño. Emitieron un chirrido agudo e insoportable y se convirtieron en una especie de bruma oscura, desapareciendo casi enseguida. Sin embargo, creo que fueron demasiados “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” siendo destruidos al mismo tiempo, creo que fue eso lo que hizo explotar todo. Ahí me desmayé.

—No encontramos ningún cadáver— refutó Derek contrariado.

—Alan me lo dijo. Y lo estuve pensando y creo que en un determinado momento ya no había mercenarios. Sé que suena extraño. Había mucho humo y estaba mareada… y los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” se movían muy rápido. Recuerdo que los mercenarios nos atacaron e hirieron a varios, incluyéndome, pero en algún momento casi sobre el final me concentré en la Were-Mystic y en esas criaturas y… Yo tampoco sabría explicarlo— manifestó bastante liada, pero sincera.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada sobre Loraley?— pidió Scott preocupado a su mentor, luchando por no desconfiar de él, con una mirada de perro apaleado.

—Lubna Calcavecchia— corrigió Deucalion mirando frío al moreno.

—Porque no la recordaba. Tenía mi recelo hacia Loraley porque era una Calcavecchia y recuerdo todo sobre ellos. Pero no recordaba nada sobre el incidente de Lubna hasta que la mencionaron con ese nombre.

—Yo le borré esa parte— confesó Marin de manera seria, pero en modo alguno arrepentida, adelantándose a cualquier insistencia o recelo por parte del lobo-Demonio.

Scott y Derek la observaron sorprendidos. Luego miraron a Deaton, pero el hombre sólo miró a su hermana unos segundos y desvió la mirada, como si hubiese entendido la razón o la hubiese perdonado. Y es que en verdad era las dos cosas. El hombre lo comprendía y la perdonaba. Los otros dos lobos viejos y el cazador entendieron la razón de ello, el por qué lo estaba aceptando de manera tranquila, muy a diferencia de los menores.

—¿No es extraño eso de recordar de pronto las cosas y de manera muy rápida? Porque también nos está sucediendo a nosotros. Kate, Peter y yo. Estamos recordando todo demasiado rápido y sin motivos, sin situaciones shockeantes, sin nombres en específicos, sin libros o frases enmarcadas… Es todo fragmentario y sé que hay muchos recuerdos que están incompletos, pero es mucho más de todo lo que habíamos creído vivir— indicó Chris confundido.

—Jennifer me había hablado de eso con respecto a Kate. Dijo que a Kate se le había metido en la cabeza que era culpa de Loraley, que su poder le provocaba recordar. Lo estuve analizando y creo que puede ser que la magia se esté debilitando. Han pasado muchos años y es posible que las distintas criaturas extrañas estén desestabilizando todas las clases de hechizos que se han lanzado en Beacon Hills. No estoy hablando de los _Caminantes_ , sino de los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” y la extraña quimera en forma de tarántula que enfrentamos antes de que apareciera Matt convertido en _Caminante_. Y eso me preocupa. Alguien está haciendo guerreros humanoides utilizando magia, creando quimeras peores y más poderosas que las que los viejos alquimistas solían hacer en el pasado. Va más allá de ir contra el equilibrio de la naturaleza. Alguien está intentando quebrar o cambiar las reglas del mundo sobrenatural una y otra vez. Y no entiendo por qué… o para qué. Y sea lo que fuere, es algo como nunca antes enfrentó Beacon Hills— explicó Deaton apretando los puños y los dientes de la impotencia, respirando con dificultad.

—Los Calcavecchia. Y Beacon Hills ya los ha enfrentado antes. También a Gerard— corrigió Peter, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado, gruñendo iracundo.

—Pero nunca han estado aliados. Ambos han sido los peores enemigos que han tenido que sortear Beacon Hills y el mundo sobrenatural. Ni siquiera el Nogitsune puede compararse a lo que de verdad hicieron ¿Te imaginas ambas potencias unidas? El viento se mueve receloso, las nubes crujen temerosas, la naturaleza está gritando peligro y la lluvia vaticina sangre y cadáveres. Cientos de ellos— explicó Marin, emanando al aire el mismo temor que extrapolaba su hermano.

—¿Qué son exactamente los Calcavecchia?— pidió desconcertado Scott.

—Brujos. Un clan con tantos miembros Druidas como Darach. El único en su especie. Jamás se ha visto otro clan que admire la oscuridad con la misma devoción que a la luz y la naturaleza. Se cree que surgieron en Inglaterra y que han vivido siempre cerca del “Tine dubh”, pero se tiene registro de que han ido y venido a Beacon Hills muchas veces en los últimos cuatrocientos años. Siempre fueron bastante extraños, con métodos cuestionados y muchas veces perversos.

—Siempre han roto todas las reglas, yendo más allá. Quebrantando siglos de honor y respeto hacia los muertos, los antiguos y la naturaleza— añadió Marin, interrumpiendo a su hermano bastante molesta.

—El común de los Druidas hace lo que sea necesario para restablecer el equilibrio, pero los Calcavecchia nunca tuvieron un punto límite. Iban al extremo absoluto— acotó Deucalion, conocedor de más de diferentes desastres ocasionados por esos brujos, con el semblante más relajado que la Druida, pero igual de molesto.

—Nunca les importó sacrificar algunos miembros para conseguir sus objetivos. Y puede que eso sea lo que pretendan, que destruyamos a Loraley y el problema que ella desató trayendo a los _Caminantes_. Creo que alguien manipuló el bosque en el que Jennifer realizó el ritual para traer a Allison. No quería decirlo hasta no tener una certeza, pero lo que he averiguado hasta ahora es lo máximo que puedo conseguir después de haber analizado el “Tine Dubh”, donde Allison apareció, a las quimeras y a los _Caminantes_ — confesó el veterinario dando un largo suspiro y mirándolos tan lleno de dudas como los otros estaban.

—¿Eso puede ser posible? ¿La manipulación de la magia de Jennifer?— inquirió dubitativo Derek.

—Cualquier cosa puede ser posible con ellos. Lo he analizado todo. Al principio había pensado que la primera quimera era un hecho aislado, un pequeño defecto del hechizo o ritual que implementó Jennifer, ya que lo realizó en una luna oscura. Está prohibido para cualquier brujo realizar un hechizo en esta luna, hasta los Darach se cuidan de no elegir una luna oscura. Pero después apareció la sombra en la bóveda, que luego atacó a Loraley y que guarda un gran parecido con Talia. Le mostré una fotografía a Loraley y ella me corroboró que lucía idéntica a tu madre. Creo que utilizaron sus garras, por lo que será imposible recuperarlas —remarcó mirando apenado a Peter, se dio vuelta, buscó en un estante y sacó un pequeño frasco, lo abrió y arrojó a la mesa el contenido, cinco garras negras— Éstas son. Están inservibles, pero reconocerán que pertenecen a un Hale. Deucalion me corroboró que tienen el mismo olor e hice un cotejo de ADN. Existía cierto patrón, por eso le mostré la fotografía a Loraley. Podría ser cualquier Hale, pero sólo teníamos un par de garras y eran de Talia.

»Sé que suena demasiado extraño todo esto, pero no termina ahí. No hay duda de que utilizaron cenizas de los Hale para las once quimeras de la otra noche. Las flechas que utilizamos en su contra estaban embadurnadas con ámbar líquido, lo que permitió que algunas partículas quedaran pegadas. Las analicé y también guardaban cierto patrón con la sangre. Han pasado demasiados años, pero el suelo (la madera) contiene tanta esencia Hale que bien podría ser extraída para realizar otras quimeras. Esta vez resultaron casi perfectas porque no sabemos el momento exacto en el que las cambiaron. Supuestamente fue durante la madrugada, pero hasta que se transformaron en “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”, actuaban idénticas a los _Caminantes_ , con su mismo carácter, sus miedos, sus voces, casi sus mentes. Ustedes los describieron. Y si han desarrollado un nivel tan extremo de magia, no quiero pensar en lo que serán capaces de hacer la próxima vez. Siguen manipulando la magia de Jennifer. Y no son ideas sacadas del aire. He pasado semanas revisando todos los informes que existen aquí y en otras partes sobre los Calcavecchia, sus rituales y todo lo que han creado hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo detenemos su poder?— pidió asustado Scott.

—Mediante esto —dijo y se encaminó hacia otro estante, sacó una caja de madera llena de frascos con un líquido de color ámbar y la puso sobre la mesa— Es un preparado especial a base de acónito amarillo. Viene mezclado con otras cosas, pero no he puesto ni cenizas de montaña ni acónito violeta. Tampoco bayas de serbal. No los matará, sólo debilitará sus poderes lo suficiente como para que puedan seguir defendiéndose si reciben un ataque. No van a sentir ahogo, opresión en el pecho ni cansancio.

—¿Quieres que envenenemos a los _Caminantes_?— inquirió desconcertado Chris, con una expresión traicionada como la que varios estaban mostrando.

—Y a Jennifer y a Loraley. Por las dudas— respondió tranquilo el Druida.

—Y técnicamente no los van a envenenar. Tú me llenaste el cuerpo con esa cosa hace un par de meses ¿Lo olvidaste?— reprochó Peter mirándolo ofendido.

—Técnicamente te merecías eso. Y ya te lo dije, no tengo problema en envenenarte a ti. El problema es cuando hablas de mi hija, Deaton— manifestó primero hacia el lobo fingiendo desinterés absoluto, si bien todavía le hervía al sangre el asunto de las alcantarillas, y después mirando directo a Deaton, a él más furioso que a su pareja.

—Los Calcavecchia podrían intentar manipular la magia de Jennifer desde cualquier ángulo y por eso necesito que los convenzan de ingerir esto. Te prometo que no la matará, Chris. Sólo unas diez gotas en un vaso de agua cada doce horas. Si ustedes lo hacen, Satomi accederá. En cuanto a la manada de Kate, necesito que la convenzan a ella de implementarlo en todo su grupo— pidió el moreno con una expresión suplicante.

—Confío en ti. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré— expresó Scott con una sonrisa sincera y agarró los dos frascos destinados a sus _Caminantes_ , si bien técnicamente le pertenecían a Derek.

El joven Alfa miró con una de esas expresiones de cachorro a su compañero, recibiendo sólo un suspiro y un blanqueamiento de ojos. Implícitamente había aceptado, resignado. Chris también suspiró resignado y empezó a contar el número de frascos que necesitaría para la manada de su hermana, sacándolos de la caja. Deucalion no se movió, permaneciendo de brazos cruzados aunque sabía que tenía la pelea perdida.

—No podrías hacer un frasco con acónito violeta ¿No?— expresó sardónico Peter con intenciones de ofrecérselo a la Were-Mystic, si bien sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Hay algo que nos debes— recordó de pronto el joven Hale, los brazos cruzados, mirándolo serio.

—El libro —reconoció Deaton y lo fue a buscar sin poner ninguna excusa, ya que era en vano alargar esa cuestión— No necesité analizarlo. Todavía recuerdo cada página de él.

—¿Ya lo habías visto?— pidió el joven tan sorprendido como el resto.

—Sí. Hace más de veinte años. La manada de Peter lo trajo luego de robarlo mediante un plan bastante arriesgado ideado por el gran hacedor de planes, Peter —esgrimió Marin, halagando al lobo con total cinismo, adelantándose a su hermano para evitar que él lo relate al ver que estaba dispuesto a confesar— Y todavía ninguno de los dos entendemos por qué lo hicieron. Si fue una broma, una oscura predicción de Claudia, la peligrosa intuición de Peter, la idea de Bobby por una aventura arriesgada, la alocada propuesta de Rafael para medir fuerzas con Peter, una venganza de Kate… Podría haber sido cualquier razón, pero lo que sí está claro es que nunca lo tomaron como un trofeo, a diferencia de otras cosas que han sustraído. Demasiado peligroso. Y mi hermano cometió el error de decirles que lo guardaran dentro de la caja hecha de corteza del Nemeton en el que lo encontraron y que lo escondieran donde sabrían que nadie más iba a encontrarlo. Para ese entonces Kate ya había expuesto su miedo de que alguien quebrara su manada y desapareciera todo rastro de ésta, obligándolos a olvidar— contó dejándoles saber cómo había sido posible que todavía se conservasen algunas cosas.

—¿Lo ocultaste de Talia? ¿Tú?— cuestionó Peter más desconcertado que el resto.

—Porque sabía lo furiosa que Talia se pondría. La conocía como la palma de mi mano. Sabía que trataría de quemar el libro a toda costa, siendo que nunca es la opción más recomendable, menos cuando se trata de un libro cargado de magia. Y mucho menos cuando es algo que le perteneció a un Calcavecchia— respondió serio el veterinario, más leal en esos instantes a sus principios Druidas que a su antigua Alfa.

—¿De verdad lo hubiera quemado?— pidió Derek casi sabiéndose la respuesta, pero queriendo corroborarla.

—A veces podía cerrarse tanto por el miedo a algo peor que solía cometer errores imperdonables. Pero nadie es perfecto. Talia intentaba…

—Ni se te ocurra defenderla— reprochó molesto Peter, gruñendo.

—Lo que importa es esto —remarcó Marin levantando la voz y golpeando la palma de la mano sobre la tapa de la caja, ya que la de aquellos sería una batalla de nunca acabar y estaba cansada de escucharlos— Es una Bitácora de brujo. Le perteneció a Greta Calcavecchia, tal vez la más peligrosa Calcavecchia que haya existido. Y no, no la enfrentaron ustedes, por eso todavía están con vida.

—Murió hace más de cincuenta años, diría que muchísimo más. No lo recuerdo y tampoco quedan muchos datos sobre eso. Sólo a pocos seres se les ha aplicado una condena tan grave como la llamada “ _Damnatio Memoriae_ ”, la “Condena de la memoria”…

—La bestia de Gevaudan— recordó Chris interrumpiendo sin intenciones al moreno.

—Exacto. La bestia que generó el clan de los cazadores Argent. Esa condena sólo había sido empleada en escasas, pero peligrosas, criaturas sobrenaturales. Greta fue la primera y única Darach en recibir tal castigo. Aunque en su caso fue un poco diferente. No se le borró el nombre, sino la mayoría de sus datos, su árbol genealógico de descendencia, sus poderes y técnicas especiales… Los mismos Calcavecchia accedieron a borrar muchas cosas, muchos de ellos por temor a ella, pero estoy seguro de que todavía conservan algunas cosas. Una de esas solía ser este libro, hasta que ustedes lo tomaron, despertando una vez más la antigua guerra contra los Calcavecchia. Muchos de estos brujos se convirtieron en Darach a lo largo de cuatrocientos años y hasta el asunto de Greta, Druidas y Darach convivían tranquilamente en ese clan. Los Argent y los Hale lograron expulsarlos varias veces con la ayuda de otros clanes Druidas, pero los Calcavecchia regresaban con el tiempo, comportándose normal y sin causar problemas durante un tiempo.

»El asunto de Greta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Y fue la única vez que se recuerda en la que todas las criaturas sobrenaturales se unieron en contra de un enemigo. Los Druidas del clan Calcavecchia que quisieron permanecer con vida ayudaron a los Hale y los Argent y se deshicieron de sus propios Darach. Sí, asesinaron a decenas para recibir un indulto. Muchos de ellos murieron intentando derrotar a Greta y los Darach que habían sobrevivido. Fue muy difícil acabar con ellos, se sacrificaron muchísimas vidas. Y siempre quedó el temor de que pudiese regresar, por eso la “ _Damnatio Memoriae_ ” fue un poco diferente en su caso. Y esa también fue la razón por la que se creó Eichen House, para detener cualquier criatura peligrosa que surgiera a futuro.

—¿Ella no murió?— pidió preocupado Derek.

—Sí, lo hizo en ese momento. Y se emplearon todas las medidas posibles para asegurar que no pudiera volver.

—Pero los Druidas no pueden ser encerrados en Eichen House. Tú mismo puedes moverte a tus anchas por ahí— refutó Scott contrariado.

—Existe una sección a la que ni yo mismo puedo acceder. Lydia podría, cualquier humano también. Y estoy seguro de que Stiles podría— respondió Deaton sin recelo alguno por el joven Stilinski, después de todo nunca le había perdido la confianza.

—¿Qué hay del libro? Cuando nosotros lo tomamos— inquirió Chris.

—Muchos se enojaron, Talia principalmente. Los Calcavecchia… No estaba dispuesto a devolver un libro tan peligroso. Gerard…— intentó explicar el Druida, pero la tos lo detuvo.

Extrañamente para el resto, había empezado a respirar con un poco de dificultad. Scott miró dudoso al resto, corroborando que no eran ideas suyas, el veterinario empezaba a comportarse extraño. Intentó volver a hablar y la tos se lo impidió. Respiró profundo y miró suplicante a su hermana. Pocas veces Marin había recibido esa súplica en mímica de parte suya, por lo que apretó los dientes guardándose las quejas para sí y suspiró molesta.

—Gerard no es importante ahora. Hablar de él complicaría toda la explicación. Lo que podemos decir es que hace veinte años no compartieron ninguna alianza, según los datos que tenemos. Volviendo al libro, el robo generó un gran revuelo, pero los Calcavecchia (en teoría) no tenían ningún Darach bajo su protección y por eso todo el asunto fue más sencillo, relativamente… El punto es que conseguimos detenerlos y expulsar a los Calcavecchia definitivamente de Beacon Hills hace veinte años, tal como Peter les habrá mencionado. Y el libro fue olvidado por completo.

—¿No es un Were-Mystic criado por los Calcavecchia todavía más peligroso? ¡¿En qué demonios pensaban tú y mi hermana cuando se la entregaron a ellos?!— cuestionó Peter con reproche.

—¿Acaso la ibas a criar tú?— inquirió la morena maliciosa y en sentido bromista, recibiendo un gruñido.

—Él tiene un punto— expresó Deucalion con la voz fría, en total apoyo al otro lobo.

—En ese momento nadie sabía que se volvería una Were-Mystic. Creíamos que había sobrevivido porque técnicamente tenía sangre Druida— expresó el veterinario, totalmente sincero.

—¿Es realmente una Calcavecchia?— pidió Derek, una parte de sí rogando porque le dieran una negativa, y tal vez esa parte estaba influenciada por su hermana.

—Lo es. Nacida de…

—Nacida de una Calcavecchia, pero sin poderes Druidas, totalmente humana en apariencia. Extraño, lo sé. Tenía un solo poder, telequinesis, característica pura de los Darach. Más peligrosa para dejarla en Beacon Hills y más razón para entregarla— explicó Marin interrumpiendo a su hermano.

—Pero como Were-Mystic ahora sería una Druida completa en apariencia ¿Cierto?— inquirió Scott mirando a la mujer, algo le decía que no iba a dejar a su hermano hablar y que era mejor si no hablaba, podía oler que algo le estaba doliendo físicamente al veterinario, pero sabía que no explicaría sobre ello.

—Exacto. Ha pasado muchos años adquiriendo la esencia de los Druidas como para desarrollar el poder por sí misma. No creo que haya sido siempre una Were-Mystic. Creo que su poder ha ido despertando lentamente y que la criatura sobrenatural ha ido acoplándose al cuerpo humano, muy diferente a lo que suele suceder con otras criaturas que han sido mordidas.

—Lydia también desarrolló sus poderes de manera lenta. Y sabemos la razón de su mordida ¿Cuál fue la de Loraley?— pidió el joven Alfa.

—No lo sabemos. Pero sabemos cuándo ocurrió. Cuando ya habían destruido la manada de Peter. No quedaba ninguno de ellos, técnicamente. No como manada.

—Entonces fue por odio— interpretó Derek.

—¿Por qué la elegiría a ella, a la más débil de todos? Hubiera ido por algo más grande, alguien con más papel que una simple cría— protestó Peter, molesto con la teoría de su sobrino y todavía consigo mismo por haberla mordido porque esa mocosa no hacía más que intentar manipularlo y utilizar su poder.

—Particularmente, no creo que fuera el odio hacia ellos. Siempre pensé en otra cosa, pero la razón sólo la sabía Claudia— esgrimió Deaton, mirándolos apenado de no poder ayudarles.

—Su locura…— pidió Scott preocupado, sin saber cómo preguntar.

—Todo fue consecuencia de lo mismo que sacudió a Beacon Hills por aquella época. Su locura comenzó lentamente y su manada ya no estaba para ayudarla a sanar. Peter había olvidado todo sobre su manada y sinceramente no encontré una cura. Hice todo lo posible y más allá a espaldas del mismo Sheriff, pero no hubo caso— confesó emanando una mezcla de olor a culpa, dolor e impotencia.

—¿Fue demencia fronto-temporal realmente?— inquirió Derek igual de preocupado que el Alfa.

Deaton suspiró profundo, incrementando la mezcla de olores que emanaba, y negó con la cabeza, la mirada en la mesa. Volvió a suspirar de nuevo y se dignó a mirar a ambos jóvenes. Deaucalion lo observó sorprendido, inhalando más profundo su olor. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que lo veía tan destrozado. No recordaba haberlo visto así ni siquiera cuando se había decretado oficialmente la destrucción de la manada de Peter, cuando Claudia o la otra chica habían muerto, cuando los jóvenes Natalie y John habían estado a punto de morir… Ni siquiera cuando la misma Talia había muerto. Y eso no hizo sino preocuparle, porque tal vez todo era indicio de que Alan empezaba a despedirse.

—No fue un Nogitsune tampoco. El primero que enfrentó Beacon Hills en más de cien años fue el de Stiles. Y creo que nos hemos extendido demasiado. Necesito un buen descanso de todas estas cosas— explicó Marin adelantándose a las suposiciones erróneas de los dos más jóvenes y mintiendo sobre el aburrimiento.

No iba a delatar que el que realmente necesitaba descansar era su hermano. Después de todo, algunas cosas no tenían solución y como Druidas habían aprendido a aceptarlo. Lo primordial era restablecer el equilibrio, detener lo que fuera que estuvieran planeando los Calcavecchia (O Gerard o cualquier otro), deshacerse de la Were-Mystic y los _Caminantes_ … Y tal vez, si podía conseguirlo, intentar mantener con vida al muchacho Stilinski.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

No le costó mucho dar con su tumba, justo a la derecha de la de su madre, como había supuesto. Y toda la emoción y el nerviosismo por verla parecieron agolparse en su corazón y crecer a pasos agigantados hasta un punto incalculable. Se agachó y quedó de cuclillas a la altura de la lápida por un tiempo eterno antes de animarse a estirar su mano y tocar las letras encriptadas, “ _Allison Argent_. _Diecisiete años_ ”.

—¿Alguna vez se imaginaron estar viendo su propia tumba?— inquirió Allison sin apartar la mirada ni la mano de su lápida.

—La acabo de ver hace cinco minutos— manifestó sarcástico Matt.

Y a pesar de la actitud, mil cosas pasaban por su mente, el corazón todavía palpitando una mezcla rara de nerviosismo y dolor al encontrar su tumba y algunas flores que habían comenzado a marchitarse. Debió ser su abuela, ella siempre tan atenta con él. Hasta ese momento no había pensado un segundo en ella, en el dolor que debió de haber sentido ante su muerte, en cómo estaría, qué estaría haciendo, si comería bien y tomaría a horario sus pastillas, si seguiría yendo a jugar cartas con su grupo de amigas tan octogenarias como ella… Y de repente le habían entrado unas extrañas ansias por verla, conversar un rato con ella y contarle que había vuelto a la vida (de alguna manera). Mas ya sabía la respuesta que Jennifer le daría si pedía verla, un no rotundo. También sabía que a la mujer le dolía negarles las cosas (al menos eso era lo que mostraba), pero ante la ausencia de Kate, Jennifer sentía que debía cubrir su papel y ahora actuaba más intolerante.

—Me pregunto a dónde habrán arrojado nuestros cuerpos— inquirió Garrett más dolido que intrigado, sentado al lado de la cazadora.

—¿A qué te refieres?— inquirió Allison adelantándose a Matt.

—Éramos huérfanos y asesinos ¿Sabes lo que les ocurre a cualquiera de los dos tipos? Los arrojan a una fosa común. Sólo me pregunto a dónde habrá sido.

Violet no acotó nada, simplemente se agachó al lado de su novio y se sentó, abrazándose a él, recargando la cabeza en el cuello del rubio. No era tanto para consolarlo, sino más bien para sentirse acobijada. Matt optó por mantenerse callado, carente de palabras que pudieran aliviar el dolor porque no era lo mismo, pero podía entender un poco lo que sentían. La cazadora, por el contrario, se levantó de golpe, lo miró con una expresión aturdida, luego a su propio cuerpo, a la tumba enfrente y de nuevo a sí misma. Los tres aguardaron curiosos.

—¿Creen que éstos sean nuestros cuerpos anteriores?— pidió al fin sacándolos de la duda.

—Es obvio que no. Esos cuerpos ya deben estar putrefactos, principalmente el de Matt. Debe estar puro esqueleto. Recuerda que pasó muchísimo tiempo hasta que Jennifer realizó el ritual para traerte— refutó convencido el rubio.

—¿Cómo creen que funcione en verdad el ritual?— inquirió Violet curiosa sobre el que se debía realizar para volverlos definitivamente a la vida.

—¿Y si cavamos?— inquirió entusiasmado el antiguo manipulador del Kanima, sonrisa traviesa de por medio.

Sin embargo, nadie tuvo tiempo para asentir o reprochar la idea, ya que Garrett captó un ligero sonido e hizo un movimiento con su mano hacia el resto. Todos se pusieron en alerta y comenzaron a observaron hacia todas partes intentando captar la distracción, ya fuera alguien intentando darles caza o peor aún, Jennifer que se había dado cuenta de que habían escapado un rato del departamento. En breve encontraron el punto, siendo para su alivio solamente Stiles y Loraley que venían caminando en su dirección. Y la presencia del joven en nada preocupó al cuarteto, ya que sabían que había aprovechado el día libre para pedirle a Loraley reunirse a espaldas de su manada y de Kate y Jennifer.

—¡Lori! —gritó emocionada Allison corriendo al encuentro de la Druida y la abrazó fuerte pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la morena, ya que ésta era aproximadamente diez centímetros más baja— ¿Quieres ver mi tumba primero o la de Matt?

—Ni flores nos trajiste, maleducada— esgrimió bromista el aludido, llegando por detrás con los otros dos e ignorando a conciencia la presencia del otro chico.

—¿Cómo pueden tomarlo con tanta tranquilidad?— inquirió Stiles desconcertado, en cierta manera también enfadado.

—Porque es irónico que podamos volver a caminar otra vez por Beacon Hills— respondió Garrett intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Pero Stiles no necesitaba ser un lobo para sentir su dolor oculto y se reprochó mentalmente por su pregunta, al igual que seguía sin estar de acuerdo con esa actitud. Según su pensamiento, la muerte no era un tema para tomar a la ligera y embadurnarlo de burlas, bajo ningún punto de vista. Y el ambiente quedó en silencio por algunos instantes que sinceramente parecieron horas. O lo fueron por lo menos para el rubio.

—¿Por qué viniste con él, Loraley?— inquirió Garrett cuando encontró qué decir para romper el agónico silencio.

—Cierto. Vayamos a lo que importa— pronunció Stiles sin dejarle responder a la muchacha y comenzó a caminar por el cementerio.

Loraley hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza a los cuatro adolescentes, apenas girándose a ellos, y siguió por detrás al joven Stilinski. Los otros les siguieron en silencio casi hasta el otro lado del enorme cementerio. Siendo sinceros, el constructor del lugar lo había pensado muy bien, eso de crear un cementerio tan grande, tal vez porque había sido testigo al igual que ellos de las innúmeras muertes que acaecían a Beacon Hills, como ratas que se agolpaban en un barco, vaya uno a saber.

—Hola, mamá ¿Cómo estás hoy? —saludó Stiles agachándose en una de las tumbas, besó sus dedos índice y mayor y luego tocó la lápida, como un beso a la distancia, el dolor emanando fuerte de él— Me vas a tener que perdonar, pero hoy no puedo quedarme a conversar contigo. Vendré a verte el fin de semana —se excusó y se paró, inhaló profundo, se giró y señaló hacia el frente— Esa es, Loraley. Pero no te acerques— ordenó señalando hacia cuatro bordes.

En efecto, cuatro varillas en forma de L (de cobre, se lo podía distinguir por el olor) se encontraban a cada uno de los extremos de la tumba señalada, a unos cincuenta centímetros aproximadamente, enmarcando el territorio en  una especie de caja espiritual. Un cerco invisible de ese calibre sólo podía haber sido hecho por un Druida, no le cabía duda. Tampoco la razón. “ _Greta Calcavecchia_ ”, rezaba la tumba. Su corazón empezó a bombear frenético. Y a pesar del asombro de sus compañeros al leer el nombre de la tumba, escucharon claros sus latidos y olieron su miedo mezclado con algo que les pareció decepción, pero no pudieron comprenderlo al principio.

—Dijiste que eras una Calcavecchia. Y la tumba tiene ese extraño símbolo en el centro, el mismo de las fotografías de las que te hablé— explicó Stiles.

—A nosotros nos dijiste que había estado de paso— expresó Garrett mirándola inquisidor, un pisque desconfiado.

—Porque es lo que a mí me dijeron. No sé más sobre ella que lo que les conté a ustedes. La gente de mi comarca tenía recelo de hablar de ella. Y algunos a veces lo hacían con asco —dijo Loraley dando un hondo suspiro de desánimo, respondiéndoles implícitamente el por qué de sus emociones, después de todo sabían un poco sobre los engaños y traiciones que su clan le había propinado; luego miró a Stiles unos segundos en silencio, agónicos y eternos para él— ¿Sabes lo que significa que esa mujer tenga una tumba?

—¿Se dieron cuenta del error en la lápida? Sólo tiene el nombre de la bruja y está al revés, a diferencia de todas las demás— mencionó confundida Violet, interrumpiendo a su compañera, omitiendo a propósito el detalle peculiar de las varillas y el símbolo dibujado con tinta roja porque eso era demasiado obvio que difería de cualquier tumba en cualquier cementerio del mundo.

Los chicos la miraron y ahí parecieron darse cuenta. Observaron cuantas lápidas podían percibir en su radio de alcance y hallaron que todas miraban a la misma dirección, menos esa. Matt se encaminó con cuidado al otro lado y al encontrarla vacía negó con la cabeza. Esa lápida miraba directo a la de la madre de Stiles y le daba la espalda a la que estaba enfrente, pero ninguno creía que fuera porque ambas mujeres hubieran tenido una relación especial.

—Tal vez tiene que ver con el por qué fue enterrada ¿Recuerdan que les expliqué sobre un ritual específico para deshacerse por completo de un Darach? Si realmente lo hicieron, no debería haber ninguna tumba. Cuatro varillas mugrientas no pueden detener a un brujo de su calibre. Mi clan no hablaba sobre sus poderes o sus maldades, pero si todo el mundo le tenía recelo quiere decir que era fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Y peligrosa. Aunque la manera en que está colocada la lápida también podría indicar una mentira. Podría ser que realmente se deshicieron de ella, pero colocaron una tumba vacía, como sólo los Druidas conocen el procedimiento para deshacerse definitivamente de un Darach.

—¿Para qué colocarían una tumba falsa?— cuestionó Matt confundido.

—Por lo que me contaron a mí, a ella le aplicaron la llamada “ _Damnantio Memoriae_ ”, por lo que no debería existir ninguna tumba ¿La condena de la memoria?— explicó Stiles, inquiriendo lo último con cierto tono de obviedad ante cinco rostros desconcertados que lo miraban como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma, que en cierta medida lo era.

—No sé lo que significa eso— confesó la Druida con una ligera sonrisa.

Los otros cuatro asintieron por detrás, indicándole lo mismo.

—Borraron todo rastro que pudieron sobre su existencia. Sólo dejaron su nombre como recordatorio del daño que ocasionó, pero borraron sus datos específicos, sobre su descendencia, la época exacta en la que vivió, dónde vivió o cuándo nació… ¿Tú sabes algo?— inquirió de pronto al sentir un cambio en el semblante de la Druida, su rostro ligeramente más pálido, o por lo menos eso le pareció a él.

Loraley inspiró profundo y negó suave con la cabeza, sin agitarla, mirando hacia la tumba de Greta. Kate le había dicho, al ver que todos sus intentos terminaban en fracaso, que existía una manera en que podría mentir sin que nadie lo detectara: responder con movimientos. Negar o asentir con movimientos suaves, calmando sus nervios, respirando profundo para relajar su corazón, no tragar en seco y (si podía) no mirar directamente a los ojos. Y técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, sólo que había un pequeño error de datos, insignificante. Su clan todavía guardaba algunos conocimientos, básicos, cosas que apenas susurraban o hablaban cuando nadie más estaba escuchando. Técnicamente. Fingir dormir entraba en ello.

Sólo sabía tres cosas específicas y no las confesaría jamás. Sabía el día exacto en el que había nacido Greta, el mismo día que ella doscientos cincuenta años antes, que había sido uno de los pocos brujos conocidos que habían nacido con más poder Darach que Druida (al igual que ella) y su rama genealógica de descendencia, en la que ella entraba en una línea directa. Al fin y al cabo que no ayudaba en nada saberlo, sólo generaría más recelo hacia ella y por consiguiente hacia sus compañeros. Y ya tenían demasiados puntos en contra después del asunto de los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”. Suspiró y señaló hacia el símbolo, con la intención de volver a centrar la conversación en torno a ello.

—Ese símbolo pertenece a los Calcavecchia. Representa al clan. Nosotros tenemos dos símbolos. Uno es como todos los demás Druidas conocen a nuestro clan, al otro sólo los Calcavecchia lo conocemos. Y es éste. Es un símbolo con significado. Es complicado, depende mucho de cómo esté colocado. No es magia en sí, pero tiene una profunda carga de significado. Y eso es demasiado. No recuerdo mucho, tendría que sentarme y pensar en cada posición del símbolo sobre una superficie determinada para que te sea de ayuda en todas tus fotografías y me llevará tiempo— aclaró Loraley aceptando ayudar.

—Está bien. Toma el tiempo que necesites.

—¿Tienes una idea de qué podría significar éste?— pidió Allison señalando hacia la lápida.

—Está en el centro, justo debajo del nombre, lo que significa contención. No tiene nada que ver, para el caso, que el nombre esté escrito al revés de las demás lápidas, chocando de frente con la de tu madre. No hay otro símbolo del otro lado y siendo una tumba, omitieron colocar otro del otro lado para protección y descanso del alma. Yo que ellos lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Por qué hubieras dibujado otro símbolo?

—¿Has hecho alguna vez esto de dibujar el símbolo en distintos lados?— inquirió Violet casi por detrás del antiguo manipulador del Kanima.

—Es obvio que lo hizo. Es una Calcavecchia— refutó convencido Garrett.

—Es no tiene nada que ver, Garrett. Yo nunca dibujé el símbolo. Sí lo aprendí, porque me obligaron, pero no me gusta el hecho de andar dibujando un símbolo maquiavélico por todos lados. Además, en teoría tiene que ser puesto por algo en específico. No lo pondría en una lápida, pero si lo hubiera hecho, por lo menos hubiera tenido la decencia de colocar otro por detrás. Significa descanso y protección. En teoría deberías añadirlo. Aunque no lo creas, todas las criaturas sobrenaturales tienen un punto de unión unas con otras, por lo menos en su origen. En la antigua Roma, por ejemplo, existían criaturas llamadas “Furias”. Eran almas que se habían llenado de rencor, muchas veces por ser asesinadas de manera cruel, y vagaban buscando venganza. Poner un símbolo del otro lado permitiría o ayudaría a que el alma consiga un poco de descanso. Si esta loca era mala porque sí, yo no la metería en una tumba sin poner un símbolo que me ayude a calmarla un poco. Más si colocas el símbolo de contención. Esta gente temía que Greta fuera a regresar de nuevo, que encontrase un método, ya sea que la hubiesen convertido en polvo o que la hubiesen enterrado aquí.

—Creo entender a lo que te refieres con la carga de significado. No es un símbolo mágico como otros, pero en cierto punto sí tiene magia. Es hecha por un brujo, tiene cierta magia ¿Cierto?— pidió Stiles empezando a dilucidar un poco.

—Exacto. Tiene magia, aunque diferente. Difícil de explicar— añadió al ver que estaba confundiendo más a sus compañeros.

—¿Me puedes decir algo sobre esto? Si es complicado, lo entiendo— expresó el joven Stilinski extendiéndole la fotografía de Jordan.

—Típica. Llena de hipocresía. Razón por la que odio la magia, a los Calcavecchia y a este mugriento símbolo. A veces lo han colocado en un falso significado de “culpa y arrepentimiento”. Sería como pedir perdón por sentirse responsables, ya fuera que ellos mismos hubieran ocasionado algo o que no lo hubieran podido evitar ¿No es lo más hipócrita que hayas escuchado? Un Calcavecchia nunca se arrepiente, menos si es un Darach o si ha hecho algo malo pudiendo haberlo evitado. Ninguno de ellos. Son una peste…

—Recuerda que también eres una Calcavecchia— remarcó Garrett interrumpiendo su queja llena de ira.

—No me lo recuerdes. Por eso prefiero llevar el apellido de Jen— explicó todavía un poco iracunda, suspiró profundo y su semblante se calmó enseguida.

—Jennifer no es muy diferente ¿No le has contado?— inquirió Stiles a la cazadora con cierto tono de reproche.

—Lo hice. Pero creo que Lori tiene razón en cierto punto. Jen era un poroto al lado de esos locos.

—Ya ves que no me quejo sólo por quejarme. Volviendo a tu foto —manifestó intentando cambiar el punto para no perder los estribos de nueva cuenta, colocando el objeto del lado de atrás y levantándolo en el aire— Mira. El símbolo no está realmente tan al centro, y es porque el centro no es importante, aquí enmarca todo el rostro del niño. Equivale a culpa y que velarán por siempre por él, pero esto no quiere decir que lo vayan a ayudar, si es que está vivo. Si estuviese del lado delantero, significaría que los Calcavecchia que han dibujado esto aceptan su responsabilidad plena, pero del lado de atrás quiere decir que no le han hecho daño explícito, que no fueron responsables directos. Lo cual sabemos que es una mentira. No somos idiotas. Realmente no sé por qué buscarían una fotografía y la marcarían. No exagero cuando digo que están re locos, desquiciados. Yo no perdería mi tiempo en estas cosas. Ustedes tampoco.

—El niño es Isaac ¿Cierto?— inquirió Allison quitándole la fotografía a la otra chica y pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre el rostro del niño, desconcertando al otro chico.

—No. Es Jordan. Es policía y ayudante de mi padre, además de ser su empleado favorito y de ser parte de la manada. Y una Salamandra de fuego— explicó el joven sin olvidarse ningún detalle.

—Después de haber escuchado sobre Faes, puedo creerlo todo— añadió Garrett en tono sarcástico, en referencia a la mención de una nueva criatura sobrenatural.

—¿Por qué…?

—Isaac tenía una pequeña caja en la que guardaba algunas fotografías sobre su familia, cuando eran cuatro. Una vez me la mostró. Había una muy parecida a ésta, pero debo estar confundiéndola— explicó la cazadora interrumpiendo la pregunta que sabía de antemano.

Miró la fotografía una vez más y se la entregó. Stiles la agarró por inercia, más concentrado en observar su rostro en silencio durante un tiempo, con esa expresión que conocía de sobra: su cerebro estaba trabajando. No lo interrumpió ni se movió para no desconcentrarlo. Los otros miraron hacia uno y otro sin entender muy bien, ni siquiera Matt. Loraley, por el contrario, permaneció absorta en la lápida, ajena de momento a ellos.

—Imposible. Isaac nunca habló de la caja. Está bien, es personal. Pero él ya vio la fotografía y no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando conoció a Jordan— refutó Stiles receloso, extrapolando lo que había estado rondando por su mente durante segundos eternos.

—No dije que fuera su hermano. Simplemente…

—Mira. Sé lo que va a pasar… Bueno, no totalmente, pero si los Calcavecchia han marcado la fotografía de tu amigo y dices que tienes como una docena de otras fotografías, sé que esto es sólo el principio. No sé lo que han hecho los Calcavecchia, pero sé que va a ser grande, que vamos a descubrir demasiada sangre y cuerpos. Y podría decirte que intentaré enmendar todo lo que han hecho, pero sé que no va a bastar. Así que lo siento, de antemano. Realmente lo siento. Por todo lo que los Calcavecchia les han hecho a ustedes y a Beacon Hills— confesó luego de interrumpir a su compañera, completamente sincera y en cierta manera indignada, la mirada en las manos de Stiles (en la fotografía, específicamente) y los puños apretados.

Sabía que no era suficiente, que las palabras no solventarían nada ni volverían las cosas atrás en el tiempo, pero se sentía en la obligación de disculparse. Y sabía que tendría que pedir perdón muchas más veces en el futuro. No obstante, la única respuesta que recibió fue una risa ligera, más bien la inercia de la angustia. Stiles negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole de una manera que dolía verlo.

—Tú no tuviste nada que ver, Loraley. No tienes que pedir disculpas ¿Sabes las que yo tengo que pedir? Y éstas sí son mías— explicó emanando un fuerte olor a dolor, mirando a la cazadora, indirectamente suplicando un perdón.

—No, Stiles ¿Cómo podría culparte? Tú no me mataste. Fue el Nogitsune. Él fue el que hizo todo el daño y las matanzas. Ambos pudieron haber compartido un mismo cuerpo, pero son dos “criaturas” completamente diferentes— inquirió Allison con una sonrisa entre amorosa y afligida, haciendo comillas con los dedos al mencionar la palabra “criaturas” al no saber cómo clasificar a ambos.

Stiles siempre había sido especial por demás, más que un humano porque físicamente había sobrevivido mejor que ellos a todas las locuras de Beacon Hills y todavía se mantenía vivo. De hecho, ahora como _Caminante_ podía percibir que no olía como cualquier humano, que había un algo especial y chispeante alrededor suyo. Y de pronto le entraron unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo y apretarlo fuerte hasta que cediera toda esa amargura que estaba despidiendo. Mas sabía que era imposible. No podía dejar olor alguno en él, ya que se suponía que era una reunión secreta. Inspiró profundo sin quitar su sonrisa y se mantuvo en su lugar, conteniendo los deseos.

—Si ayuda en algo, yo también recuerdo que Stiles era muy diferente a cualquier clase de asesino. Siempre estaba arriesgándose por todos. De hecho, recuerdo cómo se arriesgó por Derek en más de una ocasión. Y hacían buena pareja— esgrimió Matt con un pisque de malicia para distender el ambiente irrespirable de angustia, con toda la seriedad del mundo hasta el final cuando empezó a reír.

—¿Es en serio, Matt?— inquirió ofendido el joven Stilinski, mirando entre él y la cazadora que también había comenzado a reírse.

—¡Esperen! ¡¿Nadie se dio cuenta del nombre?! ¡Dice “ _O’Brien_ ”!— gritó sorprendido Garrett, señalando hacia la tumba casi como un chiquillo.

—Sí. Era el apellido de soltera de mi madre ¿Qué pasa con él?— inquirió Stiles sin comprender todos esos rostros impresionados, hasta Allison y Matt habían dejado de reír.

—¿Tu madre…? ¿Conoces a alguien llamado o llamada Genim O’Brien?— pidió Loraley.

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó de pronto territorial, la mirada seria.

—Recibimos una carta de él o ella. Bueno, Loraley la recibió— explicó Garrett sin ganas de dar vueltas, después de todo ese maldito trozo de papel seguía arruinando su tranquilidad.

—Es imposible— respondió tajante, en cierta manera molesto, casi ladrando las palabras.

Inconscientemente, una ligera bruma oscura empezó a emanar de él, tan suave que apenas era perceptible. Sus ojos de alguna manera se volvieron un poco rojizos, pero sólo la córnea. Los cinco retrocedieron al instante y Allison pasó una mano por detrás de la Druida y le cubrió la boca y la nariz, sin hacer presión, de modo que si empezaba a oler algo mejor que fuera su olor, que se concentrara en él antes de que comenzara a absorber o copiar una esencia que nadie quería dentro de la chica. Todavía no sabían cómo se manejaba un Were-Mystic, pero Jennifer había conseguido de Deaton unos consejos para disminuir un poco su habilidad… O por lo menos distraer a la bestia. Stiles reaccionó enseguida e inspiró profundo intentando calmarse.

—Se le llama “ _carta del olvido_ ”. Fue escrita hace trece años y firmada por esa persona, Genim O’Brien. La recibimos hace un par de semanas, pero no…

—Es un pedazo de papel en blanco, en apariencia. Creemos que debe haber una fórmula mágica o algo para destrabarla, pero no sabemos qué. Y existe un preparado para tintas invisibles que queríamos probar, pero Jen no consiguió los materiales para prepararlo sin que Kate se enterase— acotó Violet interrumpiendo al antiguo manipulador del Kanima.

—Sí. Y Lori cree que puede ser un Druida— añadió Allison.

—Y yo creo que al final ese pedazo de papel va a estar en blanco. Y me la voy a cargar contra todos ustedes si eso ocurre— amenazó Garrett a sus compañeros.

—¿Por qué te dejaría algo? Ella… Hace trece años ya estaba enferma. Sufría de demencia fronto-temporal. Y tampoco es como si recordara algo de su adolescencia siendo parte de la manada de Peter, ya que le habían borrado todos los recuerdos. No tiene lógica— intentó explicar Stiles, luchando internamente por mantener la calma.

—Era tu madre— reconoció apenada la joven Argent.

—Puedo darte la carta. Tal vez ustedes consigan algo más de ella que sólo un nombre. Ally dice que tú y Lydia son las personas más inteligentes de todo Beacon Hills. Pero debes darnos la información, Stiles. Tal cual como la encuentren escrita— enfatizó la Druida seria, si bien una pulsada de desconfianza latía en ella.

—Derek te mataría si supiera que intentas poner más investigaciones en mi cabeza que me quitarán el poco sueño que estoy teniendo —manifestó sarcástico, pero implícitamente sellando el trato, cruzando una sonrisa con la chica— Y tú cállate— ordenó a Matt cuando el chico intentó alegar alguna broma sobre él y el lobo, señalándolo firme con el dedo índice, fingiendo estar molesto.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—¿Por qué aquí? Ni siquiera hay para comprar helado— se quejó Malia entrando en el vestuario de chicos, totalmente vacío a excepción de la Kitsune.

—Hay una máquina expendedora al final del pasillo —bromeó la joven oriental con una sonrisa inocente antes de suspirar y ponerse seria— No lo recuerdas, pero aquí es donde nos conocimos. De algún modo. Todavía eras un coyote salvaje en ese momento.

Había intentado pensar un lugar que significara algo especial para ellas dos, un lugar que de algún modo no oliese a camisetas sudadas y sexo en las duchas (así lo graficaba siempre la Coyote), pero no había encontrado otro. También se le habían venido a la mente su casa, la de Lydia y el loft, pero todos ellos eran una cosa más bien grupal. Incluso en su casa siempre eran cuatro, a veces cinco cuando Erica decidía unirse. Y aunque Derek había decidido poner a disposición de la manada todas las instalaciones del edificio del medio, no era una opción viable si había oídos sensibles por doquier. No quería interrupciones de ningún tipo. Y no se trataba sólo los Betas y la hermana de Derek.

Nadie había acordado que era obligatoria la reunión diaria allí, pero todo el mundo se aparecía por el loft cada vez que podía y las noches en manada eran tan frecuentes que a veces su madre la retenía a la fuerza y le insistía constantemente con que no descuidase sus calificaciones. Tal vez eso significaba tener una manada. Todavía era un poco nueva en ello y le costaba entender el mecanismo, hasta Malia parecía llevarlo mejor que ella. Era todo confuso, la reciente cercanía entre todos, los secretos susurrados que otros escuchaban, los consejos casi familiares, las risas y las bromas cargadas de ironía o infantilismo, los besos y los roces menos imaginados, los abrazos efusivos, las comidas deliciosas, los juegos infantiles y las apuestas constantes, la tristeza compartida… Se sentía como si hubiese sido metida dentro de un zamba que no quería detenerse. No era malo, sino desconcertante.

—Escuché a Peter planear ir a cazar un alce en primavera contigo y con Cora. Dijo que tenía una vieja receta familiar que le encantaba a Talia. Pero no te emociones, Chris se lo ha prohibido y le ha puesto un ultimátum si llegaba a saber algo sobre venados cazados —comentó la Kitsune con una sonrisa divertida, recordándole aquél con el que el lobo se había aparecido días atrás, recibiendo una expresión de falsa ignorancia; se mordió el labio y suspiró hondo— Peter es… Se ve tan diferente a lo poco que había visto de él y lo mucho que todos comentaban— expresó bastante liada.

—Sí. No es como si lo hubiera conocido mucho antes del coma, pero no sé si fue eso lo que lo cambió, ser encerrado en el coma. Stiles me dijo que puede ser que esta nueva conciencia sea temporal y esté esperando para dar el zarpazo, pero no cree mucho lo que dice. Más bien, no sabe realmente qué creer. No sé, podría ser que en verdad siempre fue así. Todo el mundo dice que es Cora la que consigue que se mantenga en esa línea. Odio que sea así. Bueno, no tanto como odiar, pero me da un poco de celos. Él es mi padre ¿No? Se supone que yo debería ser su “ancla” y no otras personas— confesó molesta la otra chica; y de repente, se sorprendió, mirándola con los ojos abiertos a más no poder— ¿Y si fuera Chris? Ya sabes, eso de las “ _Soul-Mates_ ” que dijeron la otra vez.

—¿El hombre al que empaló en las alcantarillas? Podría ser su “ _Soul-Mate_ ”, pero no creo que sea su “ancla”— inquirió recelosa Kira, haciendo comillas en la palabra.

—Sí. Tienes razón. Todavía no entiendo mucho la diferencia entre ambas.

—Sobre eso… El otro día fui a ver a Satomi. Ya sabes, la mansión en la que vive con todos sus Betas…

—¡¿Fuiste sola?! ¡Tenías que haberme avisado!— la interrumpió la Coyote rugiendo su molestia mezclada con preocupación.

—¡Fui con Liam! No estoy tan loca como para ir sola… Aunque sí, tal vez Liam no fue la mejor opción contra tantos lobos, pero todo fue muy tranquilo. Lo juro— explicó sonriendo con los labios apretados y moviendo la cabeza en sentido afirmativo, intentando convencer.

—¿Por qué Liam y no yo?— pidió un poco ofendida.

—Si sirve de algo, me hiciste un poco de falta. Pero en serio, todo fue tranquilo. Necesitaba ir…

Y con esa confesión angustiada, Kira comenzó su relato. Le contó cómo se le habían aparecido primero los Betas de Satomi, pero lo amable que ella había sido en todo momento, sobre la protección de Liam y cómo parecía haber algo ahí entre él y Brett, sus temores con respecto al Nogitsune y de ser atrapada por una especie de “ _locura Gerardiana_ ”, su odio injustificado hacia Allison, lo que Satomi le había hablado sobre las “ _Soul-Mates_ ” y las anclas de los lobos, de lo segura que estaba del lazo que unía a Scott y Allison, sobre los Darach y el caso excepcional de Jennifer Blake, que al parecer ella y Peter siempre habían sido especiales (extraños) entre los suyos según la Alfa, cómo la manada puede cambiar a un Omega como Peter (o los Betas mismos de Satomi), la verdad sobre los Nogitsune y su imposibilidad de volver a ser buenos…

—Satomi dijo que la lucha por no perder la “humanidad” puede llevarnos toda la vida, pero que hay muchas pequeñas cosas que nos harán querer seguir viviendo y luchando. Creo que Liam también tiene sus propios temores. Y Scott una vez me confesó tener miedo de convertirse en un monstruo como lo era Peter. Yo… No sé si realmente amo tanto a Scott como para llenarme de odio, pero no quiero convertirme en un Nogitsune. Ni siquiera sé cómo resiste Stiles con todo lo que le ha sucedido. Si él no puede sanar, pero sigue intentando mantenerse en pie, creo que yo tengo más obligación de hacerlo. Stiles es tan fuerte…

—Y nunca deja entrever qué tan mal está. Tal vez por eso le agrada a mi padre. Jackson me dijo que quedó fascinado con él desde el primer momento. Y tal vez sea porque con todo lo que sufrió sigue sonriendo e intentando que los demás no pierdan la cordura... ya que hasta mi padre la perdió, si es que alguna vez la tuvo. Chris no recuerda mucho sobre su pasado, pero el otro día aproveché que no había nadie en el loft más que Chris y Derek y les pedí sobre mi papá. Me gustó lo que me contaron, pero Chris dijo que no podía confiarme de esa fachada de héroe juvenil y olvidar que han pasado demasiadas cosas desde aquella época. Ni él se cree su desconfianza— contó un poco admirada cuando mencionó sobre su progenitor, pero un pisque recelosa del cazador.

—El fuego debió cambiarlo mucho. Perder su manada.

—Para mí fue la locura de Talia y su afán por borrar la mente de los demás. Hasta Derek huele a molestia cuando se habla de ella borrando recuerdos. Creo que está dolido y resentido. Y no es para menos. Talia estaba loca, no importa lo que diga Derek, que ni él se cree sus palabras. No me interesa comprenderla. Tal vez sea que toda la familia está loca, la sangre infectada. Ustedes pelean por seguir siendo humanos y eso me parece bien, excelente diría, pero no creo que yo alguna vez pueda ser realmente humana como ustedes, no importa cuánto lo intente. Es más, cuando le pregunté a tu madre sobre por qué no había saludado todavía a Satomi, debido a que tú me metiste esa tontería en la cabeza, me dijo “ _Tal vez porque los que vivimos en la sociedad toda la vida tampoco sabemos a veces cómo actuar o acercarnos a aquellos que una vez, por las circunstancias de la vida, consideramos familia_ ”. Lo recuerdo porque fue muy bonito. Pero si a ustedes que fueron humanos les cuesta tanto, lo mío es una lucha sin sentido. Es diferente incluso a la lucha de Stiles y mi padre.

—Estás evolucionando. Has evolucionado mucho, Malia. Todavía eres torpe en algunas cosas, pero es verdad que has mejorado— reconoció convencida la Kitsune, intentando animar un poco a su amiga.

—Fue Stiles. Él es un buen domesticador de bestias. Tuve suerte de cruzarlo en Eichen House, sino estaría perdida— confesó dando un hondo suspiro y una sonrisa triste se coló en su rostro al recordar su pelea reciente con Cora.

Sí, tal vez ella había tenido la culpa y había comenzado la gresca al defenestrar a Loraley en esos días en que su prima todavía estaba sensible y cuando había estado debatiendo con Lydia sobre si perdonar a la ex-Druida o no por intentar utilizar a Peter para una masacre. La loba había sido más mordaz y le había dicho que no era nada especial en la vida de Stiles (aprovechando que él no estaba) y que Stiles había ayudado a evolucionar a todos con el mismo empeño, comenzando por su hermano, siguiendo con algunos de sus Betas y terminando con Liam. Y que cuanto mucho, Derek era más especial que ella porque ahora tenían una relación de ayuda mutua y que Derek estaba ayudando a Stiles muchísimo más de lo que ella podría hacerlo alguna vez. No había tenido argumentos para rebatirle, ya que conocía poco y nada de la historia de la manada antes de que ella llegara. Ni siquiera Derek entrando enfurecido en el loft y regañando a su hermana habían conseguido que pudiera jactarse de algo.

—¡No fue sólo Stiles! —se quejó ofendida Kira— Satomi dijo que la familia y los amigos también ayudan. No tenías familia antes, pero Lydia y yo hemos estado siempre contigo y somos tus amigas. No necesitas a Stiles para evolucionar. Sí, él hizo mucho, lo principal y demasiado ¡Pero aunque no sean tú y él para siempre, no puedes renunciar! —reprochó intentando no gritar ante lo que tal vez estaba malinterpretando y dio un largo suspiro para calmarse— Mira, tal vez Scott y yo no estábamos destinados, pero eso no me va a alejar de la manada. A mí me gusta la manada, nunca me sentí tan protegida y comprendida. Nadie me juzgó por lo que soy y nunca me tuvieron tanto miedo como yo lo tenía de mí misma al no saber qué era. Que tú y Stiles no terminen juntos, no significa que vayas a estar sola. Siempre vamos a ser tu manada. Yo… Quiero luchar por mi propio control porque no quiero perder a la manada.

—Pero si todo se solucionara y los _Caminantes_ volvieran a la vida ¿Soportarías ver a Scott con Allison?— inquirió todavía recelosa, en modo alguno desagradecida con sus palabras, pero intentando graficar su propia situación en la pregunta formulada.

—La lucha no es fácil. Sé que me voy a enojar muchas veces y que algunas cosas me van a doler. Pero intento pensar en que quiero ser parte de la manada y quiero seguir siendo yo. Y en algún punto somos parecidas. Sé que zorros y coyotes no se llevan bien, pero nosotras lo hemos llevado muy bien juntas. Creo que podemos ayudarnos entre nosotras, que…

—¿El poder de las mujeres unidas?— bromeó Malia interrumpiéndola, una ceja levantada, pero en modo alguno mordaz.

—Sí. Tal vez no suena muy eficaz dicho en voz alta ¿Cierto? De hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo podría ayudar a alguien si no puedo mantenerme a mí misma— se quejó Kira disgustada consigo misma por haber pensado sandeces.

—Yo creo que es interesante. Como esa película que le gusta a Erica, donde dos almas rotas se ayudan a sanar y consiguen ser felices al final— intentó animarla la Coyote, recordando que la Kitsune a veces podía ser demasiado sensible a las bromas, tomándose las cosas muy en serio.

Acto seguido, la besó. Fue simple, casto, pero con una carga de significado inmenso. Kira la miró sorprendida, casi congelada en su posición, pudorosa por demás a diferencia de su amiga.

—¡Está hecho! El pacto sellado como en la antigüedad. Ya no puedes desligarte. Tú me ayudarás a mí a ser humana y yo intentaré que no te transformes en un Nogitsune. Y quien pierda deberá regalarle una mansión a la otra, tal como en la película de Erica— apuntó Malia decidida, con una sonrisa sincera, en modo alguno apenada por el beso.

Kira quería reír, pero se abstuvo. Sólo sonrió y asintió. Sabía que sería una lucha que podría llevarle toda la vida y no quería batallar sola contra su “bestia” porque sabía que iba a perder. Si estaba sola iba a perderlo todo y no quería desaparecer al ser consumida por un espíritu oscuro y embustero, corrompido por la maldad más cruda y brutal.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—Si quieres una almohada humana, ve a buscar a tu novio— se quejó Stiles cuando Jackson se dejó caer en el sofá y utilizó sus piernas como almohada.

—Hueles a él— manifestó el joven dando un hondo suspiro, la voz triste.

—Sí. Todo el mundo últimamente dice que huelo a Derek. Recuerda que dormí en su cama— esgrimió desviando el tema.

Una parte de sí sabía a lo que en verdad se refería, al olor de un _Caminante_ en particular. Dio un vistazo en general hacia la sala, verificando las posiciones de Erica, Boyd y Cora, todos ellos fingiendo concentrarse en sus cosas. No lo escuchaba, pero estaba seguro de que Peter se encontraba arriba, haciendo lo que fuera que él siempre hacía allí. No le gustaba la broma de todos de que había algo oculto entre él y Derek y que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta (gracias, Matt), pero prefería apelar a ello si con eso conseguía librarse del asunto. Rebuscó el libro de Anatomía de debajo de la espalda del antiguo Kanima y lo colocó sobre su pecho, enfocándose en su tarea para desviar la conversación pendiente del chico, si cabía alguna posibilidad. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo se le habría pegado el olor, si es que olía de verdad, ni que hubiera estado revolcándose con el otro.

—Es sutil, casi no se siente, pero está ahí. No te estoy reprochando nada ni voy a decírselo a nadie. Es que… No lo entiendo. Somos exactamente lo mismo. Él, tú, Peter, yo… Y todos esos otros locos, “ _Los Huérfanos_ ”, la manada de Deucalion, Kate… ¿Por qué no Matt? ¿Por qué nadie habla de él o de perdonarlo? Hablan con todos, pero todos le rehúyen a él ¿Qué diferencia hay, Stiles?— inquirió acongojado el antiguo Kanima, apretando los puños, mordiendo la impotencia, intentando no gritar.

—Nadie ha perdonado a Deucalion ni a sus hombres, tampoco a Violet, Garrett o Kate… Tal vez tampoco a Peter. Definitivamente no a él…— respondió casi con la voz ida, un nudo en la garganta, ya dudoso del viejo lobo Hale y cortándose a sí mismo antes de pronunciar su propio nombre.

—Peter luce bien para mí. Yo luzco bien, tú luces bien ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Yo no he dicho…

—Pero lo demuestras. No crees que él también sea un inocente en esto.

—¡¿Inocente?! Asesinó…

—¡Fui yo, Stiles! ¡Fueron mis manos, no las de él!— refutó interrumpiéndolo y poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de los otros chicos sin pretenderlo.

—¡Tú no…!

—¿Y tú?

—Me preguntaba cuándo iba a suceder. Y si hay algo que nunca he dejado de hacer (gratis, por cierto) es el trabajo de catedrático. Y soy excelente en ello —se jactó Peter ya al pie de las escaleras, poniendo un porte regio de autosuficiencia y una sonrisa un pisque altanera— Hay algo que deben entender de una buena vez, niños: la diferencia entre asesinos y víctimas de las circunstancias.

—No somos niños de guardería. Comprendemos perfectamente la diferencia. Yo me refería a…— intentó responder Jackson de pronto ofendido.

—Dímela— exigió Peter demandante.

—Asesino es todo aquel que…

—Primer error. No es “ _todo aquel_ ” porque mucha gente ha matado obligada o sobrepasada por las circunstancias. Derek, por ejemplo. Paige, su primera novia, estaba muriendo y él accedió a detener su dolor, matándola, rompiéndole los huesos. Nunca quiso hacerlo, pero no tuvo alternativa. Malia mató a su hermana y a su madre por culpa de la luna llena. No podría haberlo evitado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Recuerdo la primera muerte de Bobby, fue el día en el que empezamos a detestar a los Wendigos. Uno de ellos estaba encima de Melissa y ella todavía no sabía defenderse bien, entonces Bobby hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y le lanzó directo a la boca uno de esos explosivos que siempre andaba inventando. El resultado fueron trozos de Wendigo por todos lados. Y eso equivale a una muerte aunque se trate de una criatura sobrenatural con poco intelecto. Fue en defensa propia, no tuvo elección.

—Ok. Ya lo entendimos— esgrimió molesto el Beta.

—No. No lo han entendido —refutó tajante con una sutil sonrisa y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, moviendo su cabeza en negativa— Todos ellos fueron víctimas porque fueron obligados a hacerlo. Un Kanima no es lo mismo que un Wendigo. Los Wendigos están malditos, sí, pero también tienen raciocinio, al igual que los lobos ¿Acaso creen que lo único que pueden comer es carne humana? Si fuera así, ya no habrían quedado humanos. O por el contrario, no existirían más Wendigos porque ya los habrían destruido a todos. Es lo mismo que con los lobos, tienen una bestia dentro sedienta de carne como los lobos están sedientos de ira y cacería. La parte humana sabe lo que puede hacer la bestia interna y puede adquirir control sobre ella. No les es fácil como nunca lo fue para nosotros los lobos, pero tienen la capacidad.

»Recuerdo que la manada de Wendigos que vivía en Beacon Hills en mi adolescencia estaba bastante controlada y por eso se le permitió permanecer, aunque vivían vigilados ante las dudas de que recayeran en algún momento y pusieran en peligro a los humanos del Condado. Sin embargo, nunca se privaron de la carne humana, mi manada lo averiguó. Cada luna llena, mientras los lobos jóvenes o los desequilibrados por algún golpe desafortunado luchaban contra su bestia interna para poder mantener el raciocinio y el control sobre sí mismos, los Wendigos salían a matar humanos, un gusto que se daban cada luna llena por puro placer. Podían evitarlo, pero preferían dejarse llevar como un drogadicto que desea realmente volver a caer en las drogas.

»Los Kanima no tienen control y jamás tendrán raciocinio, carecen de él. El humano está totalmente disociado al Kanima. Éste sólo responde a la persona que lo controla. Ese fue Matt. Matt, Deucalion, Ennis, Kali, Aiden, Ethan, Kate, Jennifer y esos dos niños, “ _Los Huérfanos_ ”, como ustedes los llaman. Todos ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir otra cosa, de no matar, de aceptar las cosas como eran e intentar ser mejores que los que los habían lastimado y no lo hicieron, eligieron la venganza, ceder a la locura pudiendo evitarlo. No los culpo, por lo menos no a Deucalion y los gemelos, con lo que pasaron con Gerard y su propia manada yo también hubiera sido tentado por la ira. De hecho, lo fui. Yo soy como ellos, pude elegir cambiar y no lo hice. Pero ustedes…

—¡Habías pasado seis años en coma! ¡Era imposible que pudieras controlarte!— refutó convencida su sobrina.

—Pude evitarlo. Tenía el raciocinio para saber a quién atacar, quiénes habían sido los malditos que habían estado involucrados en el incendio, por lo tanto pude haber optado por no ceder al lobo. Yo quise hacerlo y volvería a hacerlo— refutó decidido a la responsabilidad por una vez en su vida.

—¡El lobo los recordaba, no tú!

—¿Y qué tan segura estás? ¿Apelarás a la frase de que era bueno antes del fuego? Eso ya me tiene un poco cansado ¿Sabes? Sólo eras una niña que adoraba a su tío con locura. No confíes en tus recuerdos, Cora. No intentes ver lo que no hay— espetó mostrando fastidio, intentando que se calle, que ceda de una buena vez, que deje de alterar su porte desfachatado y soberbio.

—Entonces ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo recuerdo cada una de esas muertes y el disfrute que tuve…— intentó expresar Stiles, una parte de sí más tirado a la postura de la muchacha Hale.

—Segundo error. Tú no lo disfrutaste. Tú recuerdas la sensación, lo recuerdas a él disfrutándolo. No es lo mismo.

—¡Pero pude haberlo evitado! ¡Pude negarme a él!— confesó el chico casi gritando su dolor, su piel sutilmente perlada indicando un principio de la presencia del Dark Shadow.

—Error de nuevo. Tú lo creíste, pero en verdad no tuviste opción. Es como lo que le pasó a Derek. Podías dejar morir a mi hija y negarte a él, pero él iba a ganar tarde o temprano, te iba a ganar enloqueciéndote al recordarte que habías dejado morir a Malia y ese habría sido el fin de todos en Beacon Hills, los habrías matado a todos. Eres inteligente, uno de los cerebros más interesantes que he visto, pero todavía tienes falencias. Como alguien dijo, incluso los genios tienen errores— esgrimió con cierto sarcasmo al final.

No había manera, dijeran lo que dijeran Peter les iba a ganar. Tenía mejor labia y más argumentos. Estaba seguro de que no serviría para nada remarcar que aunque Peter hubiese adquirido por momentos su cuerpo humano y su voz cuando había salido del primer coma, eso no significaba que tuviese completo raciocinio; tampoco que su locura podía haber surgido de las tantas veces en que Talia le había robado los recuerdos. Ni el lobo iba a dar el brazo a torcer ni Stiles lo iba a hacer. Y aunque nunca había confiado en Peter ni lo haría jamás, lo aseguraba convencido, este extraño nuevo Peter a veces lo descolocaba. No era el único, Scott tampoco sabía qué pensar de él.

—¿Por qué nos dices esto? No es como que pudiéramos escapar del bosque maldito aunque nos quitemos la culpa— manifestó el joven Stilinski totalmente desconcertado.

—Porque estuve ahí y sé lo que se siente. Ese bosque no es algo para tomar a la ligera y tú principalmente tienes un lugar asignado allí por ser un “ _chico del Nemeton_ ”. Tal vez no escapen del bosque, pero los puede hacer más fuertes, lo suficiente como para aguantar los años que nos tome destruir el bosque y liberarlos. Claro, si mueren antes o durante la pelea contra los Calcavecchia o Gerard. Y porque Derek me prometió algo bien grande si conseguía convencerlos— respondió con una perfecta indiferencia sobreactuada.

—¿Qué te prometió?— inquirió sorprendido Jackson.

—¡No! ¡¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que estuviste allí?!— cuestionó Stiles entre sorprendido y disgustado, indicando que su pregunta era más importante que la del otro chico.

—¿Cómo era en ese entonces?— pidió Erica dejando de lado su revista y acercándose al viejo lobo.

—¿Cómo saliste?— añadió Boyd con la misma expresión de su novia.

—Por eso no lo había dicho— respondió Peter a la segunda pregunta formulada, entornando los ojos y señalando a los dos Betas cerca de él, apestando a dolor, ansiedad y curiosidad.

—¿Cómo era y cómo saliste?— inquirió Cora repitiendo las preguntas de sus compañeros, con esa misma actitud demandante que siempre había tenido Talia.

Peter la observó en silencio por unos segundos, una sonrisa nostálgica adornando inconscientemente su rostro. Talia. Laura era la más parecida, casi un calco de ella, pero Cora no se quedaba atrás. Cora era más parecida a Derek y a él mismo en su adolescencia, más blanda, más dócil, capaz de ceder en ciertas circunstancias, pero de mostrarse tajante cuando una situación lo ameritaba. Inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, volviendo a mostrar su porte cínico cuando los abrió, recordándose a sí mismo por enésima vez que no debía doblegarse al encanto de su sobrina. Su favorito siempre había sido Derek, pero ella siempre había sido la única capaz de ablandarlo y doblegarlo.

—Fui a parar allí cuando Derek me asesinó. Era mucho más sombrío de lo que ustedes contaron. No había absolutamente nadie. Un viento helado recorría el lugar totalmente a oscuras, no había nada de luz. Era más bien como las noches de luna nueva en el medio de un bosque. Jamás presencié ese bosque neblinoso a pleno día que ustedes vieron. Sí había sombras, muchísimas de ellas que iban y venían. Nunca intentaron atacarme, huían de mí como si ya supieran que podía destruirlas y mis ojos se tornaban rojos de manera involuntaria cuando ellas estaban demasiado cerca. Pero no era como Allison, los míos eran de verdad, eran de un Alfa. Aunque no estuve mucho tiempo allí, pronto me encerré en un sueño profundo al que Lydia podía ingresar. Yo o ella, uno de los dos creó un lazo mental entre nosotros y este lazo no va a desaparecer nunca, suceda lo que suceda.

»Hay una teoría que dice que si matas a una sombra (yo maté a una) vuelves a la vida, pero para hallar el camino de regreso necesitas de una Banshee y energía poderosa. El precio a pagar es perder la humanidad que había en ti, aunque la mía ya se había ido con el fuego ¿Cómo sabía de esto? No lo sabía. Lo aprendí en el bosque neblinoso ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Simplemente el conocimiento llegó a mí y tuve suerte de haber mordido antes a Lydia, aunque mi instinto ya reconocía la necesidad de morderla desde que la olí por primera vez. Nací con un sexto sentido demasiado desarrollado. No puedo enseñarles cómo adquirir poder, cómo salir de allí ni cómo destruir el bosque, pero sé que la teoría de Stiles es la correcta. No es el Bardo tibetano, no es real aunque una parte de él lo es, fue creado y es casi como si fuera una dimensión real, pero tampoco sé cómo ni por qué algunos son encerrados allí y otros no.

»Sólo sé que de todos los que han sido encerrados, los únicos que consiguen materializarse son los más fuertes, los otros se transforman en sombras y pierden todo lo que una vez los hizo humanos. Su mente, sus recuerdos, su alma, todo es desintegrado. Sólo son sombras que cuanto mucho podrían transformarse en almas liberadas para pasar al más allá cuando el bosque sea destruido. Lo único que puedo enseñarles es a ser más fuertes. Y aunque crean que no son fuertes o que no lo eran al momento de morir, se los aseguro, tenían una fortaleza nacida de cualquier rincón de su mente o de su corazón que impidió que la magia del bosque los destruyera: sobrevivir a una muerte previa, reponerse de un daño grave, odio profundo, un deseo terrible por vivir, entre otras cosas… Sé que también pueden mantener sus cuerpos y mentes los condenados y los relacionados a la oscuridad o un canal energético muy poderoso (el Nemeton), como fue el caso de Allison.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decirnos todo esto?— inquirió Stiles de brazos cruzados en tono de reproche.

—¿Ahora?— respondió cínico.

—O sea que si nosotros volvemos… ¿Con qué bosque nos vamos a encontrar? ¿El tuyo o el nuestro?— pidió temerosa Erica.

El lobo se encogió de hombros, ya que no tenía respuesta, y la rubia se acobijó en los brazos de su novio en un intento por sentirse más segura. Stiles los miró apenado. Scott le había asegurado decidido que haría lo que fuera necesario y más por liberar a todos los _Caminantes_ del bosque maldito de una vez y para siempre y sabía que mantendría su promesa, no importaba los años que le llevara, pero eso no hacía que dejara de sentirse preocupado por ellos. 

—¿Y si todo esto comenzó contigo? ¿Y si el bosque se activó por ti?— recapacitó de pronto el joven Stilinski, desconcertado con su nueva teoría.

—Divagas tonterías.

—¡No lo hago! Han habido demasiadas personas fuertes en los últimos cuatrocientos años como para que ustedes sean los únicos sobrevivientes. Y tú fuiste el primero.

—Primero, no sabemos cuándo surgió exactamente el “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ”. Segundo, esperemos que no haya sido el primero, que fuera alguien más. Había una voz lejana que escuchaba de vez en cuando, el viento traía su voz. Nunca la encontré, no sé quién era, sólo sé que el susurro se repetía como un eco borroso. No eran las sombras. Mis sentidos estaban muy desorientados, no puedes manejar tus sentidos allí, pero creo haberla olido. Era un olor dulzón a jazmines, en cierto punto desagradable— confesó frunciendo la nariz como si estuviese en el medio de un campo de jazmines en flor.

—¿Jazmines? ¿Qué tienen que ver los jazmines?— pidió el joven totalmente confundido.

—¿Qué te ofreció Derek?— inquirió Jackson reacio a quedarse con la duda.

—La opción de no participar en ninguna guerra en la que se vea involucrada la manada e inmunidad completa durante los próximos cien años, pase lo que pase. Y un Hale siempre mantiene sus promesas— explicó son una sonrisa malévola ante los cinco rostros pasmados.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Jordan se detuvo a un costado de la acera y revisó su GPS, chequeó una vez más la dirección que él mismo había buscado y volvió a arrancar. Unas cuadras más, un rato de charla y luego el viaje de regreso. Pero el trabajo no terminaba allí, sólo estarían tranquilos cuando llegaran a casa y verificaran que nadie se había enterado de su “odisea”. Mason se lo había pedido, que nadie en la manada se enterase que había buscado a Danny, el mejor amigo de Jackson. Por lo que tenía entendido, el chico se había mudado a la casa de su abuela en otro Condado justo antes de que la Deadpool comenzara.

La noche en la que los _Caminantes_ se habían transformado en “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” de alguna manera había marcado un punto de quiebre en todos, él inclusive. Los había sensibilizado, despertado viejos recuerdos o temores, ofrecido nuevos y valiosos datos, descubierto cosas increíbles en algunos de ellos… Pero por sobre todas las cosas, los había unido más, eso sentía. Y también los había resquebrajado emocionalmente. Sabía por qué Mason buscaba a Danny, necesitaba hablar con alguien que había vivido en carne, hueso y mente la locura de Beacon Hills y aun así se había mantenido a un costado, como un espectador omnisciente, inalterado por cualquier cambio.

—Llegamos— avisó Parrish deteniendo la moto en la entrada de una antigua, pero hermosa mansión.

Mason se bajó enseguida y se quitó el casco. El otro hizo lo mismo, pero su estilo de moverse fue muy similar al de las celebridades en una película, sólo le faltaba la cabellera larga. Y si no supiera que estaba en algo con Lydia, iría tras él. De repente, un ruido de objetos impactados contra el concreto retumbó, sacándolo de su concentración.

—Ca… ¿Candem Lahey?— inquirió Danny cerca de ellos, presa del estupor, con dos bolsas de comestibles a sus pies, los que habían provocado el ruido.

—No, lo siento. Me llamo Jordan Parrish— se presentó el policía con una ligera sonrisa divertida adornando su rostro que bien podría ser confundida de galantería ante ojos ajenos y que pareció ayudar a devolverle el alma al pobre muchacho.

—¿Y tú eres?— pidió Danny un poco más recobrado.

—Mason. No nos conoces, pero escuché sobre ti. Soy amigo de Jackson.

—De toda la manada de Scott— acotó tranquilo el rubio.

—¡Stiles dice que no debemos decir eso! —lo reprendió el moreno dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro y dando un vistazo al otro chico se dio cuenta de su molestia— ¡Ellos no me enviaron! ¡Ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí! Yo… Necesitaba hablar contigo, necesitaba que nadie nos interrumpiera. Yo… Jackson habló de ti, de cómo parecías saberlo todo y nunca estar en el lugar de los hechos y…— intentó explicarse bastante nervioso, mucho más de lo que había demostrado desde que habían salido de Beacon Hills.

—Pasa— ordenó abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un costado para dejarlo entrar.

—Yo esperaré afuera.

—No es un barrio de cotillas, pero la gente tiende a ser mal pensada y es capaz que crean que estás haciendo de campana en un robo o algo por el estilo. Pasa— ordenó de nueva cuenta señalando hacia dentro.

El rubio suspiró derrotado y accedió, la seriedad en la voz del otro podía asustar un poco. Lydia le había asegurado que no era ninguna criatura sobrenatural, que “ _sólo es Danny_ ”, pero el hecho de sobrevivir indemne en Beacon Hills por diecisiete años lo hacía merecedor de suspicacia. Le ayudó a levantar las cosas y las llevó hasta la cocina para luego comenzar a caminar por toda la casa dando un vistazo general hacia dentro y hacia fuera, cerciorándose de que no había nadie en la casa ni desconocidos que los hubieran seguido mientras Danny se dispuso a preparar un poco de café y Mason le contaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, lo que había ocurrido desde que el otro había salido del Condado y el problema que habían tenido unas noches atrás con los _Caminantes_.

Nada en ningún momento pareció alterarlo o sorprenderlo, como si ya supiese de antemano todo, como si alguien le hubiese comentado cada detalle. Jordan sabía por medio de Lydia que Jackson, ella y el chico habían mantenido el contacto regular por medio de sus teléfonos e internet hasta que el antiguo Kanima había decidido regresar a Beacon Hills. Ese había sido el último contacto que habían tenido con él, no había vuelto a responderles ningún mensaje y la pelirroja aseguraba que era porque Danny le había aconsejado a su amigo no regresar y que él lo había desoído. Sea como fuere, había muchas cosas recientes que desdoblarían del miedo o la incredulidad a más de uno, pero que no habían alterado en ningún segundo al muchacho. Había algo en él y no conseguía encontrar el qué.

—¿Cómo hacías para permanecer ajeno a todo aunque se trataba de tus amigos? No te quiero ofender ni reprocharte nada, mucho menos meterme en tus asuntos, pero es que a veces me siento tan impotente. No es sólo la otra noche. Es todo, desde el principio, desde la tarántula gigante. Sólo soy un humano, no tengo ninguna habilidad especial ni el ingenio de Stiles. Yo… No puedo ayudarles en una pelea y no quiero terminar siendo un problema para ellos. Quiero ser parte de la manada como ellos, ayudando, no siendo al que hay que escudar— expresó acongojado Mason, apretando los puños de la impotencia.

Danny lo observó unos minutos en silencio, una ligera sonrisa colándose en su rostro. Había conocido mucha gente, tan diferentes unas de otras, pero pocos como él, capaces de arrojarse al fuego en el que ardían todos sus amigos. Sinceramente, nunca lo entendería. No había sido criado de esa manera. Le habían inculcado una manera tan forzosa y atosigante de ver el mundo y las relaciones, tan fría que en parte sentía cierta admiración por la clase de personas como Mason, Stiles, Lydia. Particularmente él le aconsejaría mantenerse alejado, pero esas palabras eran inútiles en su caso, él ya había decidido su postura al buscarlo. Suspiró y tomó otro poco de su café.

—En toda guerra siempre ha habido humanos involucrados. Y la manera de no terminar como damisela de los cuentos de Disney y las novelas tediosas de romance, donde la chica pone todo en peligro… —ejemplificó sin poder evitar una risa ante su sarcasmo, recibiendo igual respuesta del otro chico— Es tornarse parte activa del sistema. Sé que no estás en el equipo de Lacrosse, pero imagino que debes practicar de vez en cuando con tu amigo Liam— asumió demostrándoles que todavía lo sabía todo, tal como Lydia les había asegurado

—Sí— respondió Mason de manera corta, decidido a no meter en discusión el por qué el otro sabía tanto, después de todo no había ido para importunarlo ni enojarlo, sino por ayuda.

—Bien. Entonces sabes manipular algo como un bate o una lanza. Tal vez te convendría una espada, pero tiene que ser liviana, lo más liviana posible. El señor Argent es experto en una aleación particular creada por su madre, pero también podrías utilizar titanio o aleaciones de aluminio-litio y aluminio-escandio. Por el momento podrías comenzar practicando con una lanza. Si eliges una lanza al final en vez de una espada, procura que no sea de madera y que tenga una punta cortante en uno de sus extremos. De un modo u otro tendrás que forjar tu propia arma o pedirle a alguien que sepa de eso. Tienes que aprender a manejar un arma si de verdad quieres ser de ayuda. En las grandes peleas entre clanes y criaturas sobrenaturales, siempre ha habido humanos. Son un flanco débil, pero no debilitante. Y eso es porque son soldados, se han entrenado para ello. Es la única ayuda que puedo ofrecerte.

—¿Sabes? Había pensado algo como eso, pero creí que eran ideas ridículas, fantasiosas. Muchas gracias, de verdad ¡Sabía que haría bien en venir! —vitoreó el moreno con una sonrisa triunfal, su angustia totalmente desvanecida, sentía que un peso enorme se había quitado de sus hombros; lo observó por unos segundos eternos, mordiéndose el labio, pensando si decirlo o no hacerlo, pero al final se venció a sí mismo— Jackson me contó que salías con un hombre lobo. Él regresó.

—Escuché eso.

—¿Cuándo supiste que era un hombre lobo?

—Casi desde el principio.

—Entonces seguiste con él a pesar de lo que era ¿Por qué cortaste entonces con él? Digo, debe ser magnífico estar con un hombre lobo— exclamó maravillado pensando en uno rubio, al cual comenzaba a intuir que tendría que renunciar si sus sospechas eran ciertas y que involucraban a su mejor amigo.

—Lo era, pero… A veces existen algunas cosas preestablecidas que tienes que sopesar, que pueden ser más importantes que cualquier flechazo infantil. Y yo lo hice. Además, su hermano había muerto y él se estaba yendo de Beacon Hills. Era lo mejor— respondió sincero, sin poder evitar mostrar un sutil grado de sentimentalismo por primera vez en todo el rato que habían estado conversando.

—¡Pero él está vivo ahora!

—Sí, también escuché ese rumor. Pero eso no cambia nada. Y creo que ya es hora de que emprendan la marcha. Pronto atardecerá y no creo que sea conveniente que estén tan tarde lejos de Beacon Hills y de su manada, no cuando me cuentas sobre todos esos sujetos detrás de ustedes a los que no conocen ni han visto hasta ahora— recomendó Danny poniéndose de pie y dando por terminada la conversación.


	15. El juego de los espejos

El olor varonil lleno de químicos y ansiedad característico de Stiles inundó sus sentidos junto al silencio absoluto justo cuando estaba disfrutando de una relajante ducha caliente (porque aunque los lobos generaban calor por sí mismos, a Derek le gustaba bañarse con agua muy caliente, salvo si estaba sudado por alguna clase de actividad). Abrió la cortina y estiró la mano para agarrar su reloj, chequeando que sólo eran las siete menos veinte. Imposible que el adolescente estuviera deambulando dormido. Cerró el agua, se secó y cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió en dirección a la sala de estar. No obstante, un olor agobiantemente dulzón inundó sus fauces. Arrugó la nariz y continuó a pesar del desagrado.

—Siempre te quejas cuando Erica sale de la ducha sin secarse el cabello porque, según tú, va a ensuciar todo— lo criticó Stiles en defensa de la rubia, saliendo de la cocina con un jarrón lleno de jazmines.

Una extraña mezcla de molestia y desinterés en su voz y su expresión, por muy contradictorio que eso sonara, principalmente en alguien como Stiles. Y en sus manos, el origen del mal olor. Derek quedó boquiabierto, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, sin decidirse a protestar por la reprimenda (que constara que esa era su casa y él podía hacer lo que quería, no así el resto) o si concentrar la atención en las desagradables flores. Optó por la segunda.

—Malia no está— esgrimió lo obvio, extrañado por la concentración cuasi absoluta con la que el adolescente estaba mirando las flores, sentado en el sofá, como si al pestañear aquellas fueran a desaparecer.

—Lo sé. No son para ella. Las necesito para una investigación. Cuando las termine de usar, te las puedes quedar —respondió más concentrado en el objeto frente a él que en sus propias palabras, dándose cuenta casi enseguida de lo que había dicho— O regalárselas a Erica o a Cora. Sí, mejor regalarlas— acotó ante la expresión con la ceja levantada de Derek, de esas que decían cien palabras juntas, volviendo enseguida su concentración a las flores.

El lobo miró hacia el extremo donde estaba su cama, a los pies de donde las mencionadas lo miraban sonrientes conteniendo la risa. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Y decidido a no darle importancia tampoco a sus cabellos mojados y la escasa agua que chorreaba, se encaminó hacia el sofá enfrente del adolescente y se sentó allí, de brazos cruzados, aguardando a que el otro se explicara.

—¿Y por qué jazmines? —se quejó casi enseguida, actuando impaciente tal vez por primera vez, ya que el olor lo inquietaba y molestaba de sobremanera— Huelen muy fuerte, muy dulce. Empalaga mucho al olfato lobuno, como si nos mareara un poco… Por lo menos a la mayoría —acotó luego de un hondo suspiro cargado de dolor, una sonrisa triste se coló en su rostro— Laura amaba los jazmines. Siempre estaba oliendo a ellos. Adoraba bañarse en perfume de jazmines como si fuera lavanda o cítricos. Yo lo detestaba, pero papá plantó un árbol de jazmines cerca de casa para ella, no demasiado cerca para que yo no me sintiera mareado ni me afectara a los sentidos… Y el árbol se volvió demasiado grande, pero ella se negaba a cortarlo. Estaba obsesionada con él— se quejó sin enojo dando un resoplido.

El silencio inundó la sala y el lobo quedó mirando hacia la nada misma durante algún tiempo antes de concentrarse en el rostro del adolescente, más directamente en sus ojos, en sus pupilas negras como la noche. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, no quedando ninguna emoción a la vista. Stiles lo observó preocupado, miró a las chicas y volvió su mirada hacia el mayor. Las palabras de Peter taladraban su mente peor de lo que lo habían estado haciendo toda la noche anterior. Sí, ya había pasado las primeras treinta y cinco horas sin dormir, otra vez. Y a menos que cambiara de “cuidador” esa noche o solucionara el problema de los jazmines, las horas iban a aumentar.

—Peter dijo que el bosque maldito olía a jazmines. También dijo que había alguien allí antes que nosotros, que la escuchó susurrarle— confesó Erica nerviosa, ya sin poder mantener el tema en secreto como el joven Stilinski y Jackson les habían pedido el día anterior.

—¿Crees que sea ella, que Peter haya sentido a Laura?— pidió Cora con un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya te lo dije, Cora. Laura no va a regresar. Ella murió antes de tomar contacto con Stiles, Scott o Allison. No va a regresar— esgrimió serio, las cejas fruncidas, intentando contener las ganas de gritarle a su hermana, porque la insistencia sobre ese tema ya le había agotado la paciencia.

—Esa es la pregunta ¿Quién y por qué es encerrado en el bosque neblinoso al morir? No tiene nada que ver la fortaleza de cada uno o su conexión con el Nemeton. Tiene que haber algo que nos estamos saltando— expresó el adolescente ofuscado, señalando con ahínco hacia las pizarras.

El joven Hale inspiró profundo y entornó los ojos, centrando su mirada hacia otra parte, sin ánimos de continuar la misma disputa verbal sin sentido. Stiles se fregó la cara, se mordió sutil uno de sus dedos y agarró su mochila, todo ante la mirada atenta de los otros tres. Lo vieron sacar un libro o cuaderno, cuyas tapas denotaban lo antiguo que era, y revisar una a una las hojas con bastante cuidado, como si fueran a romperse. Se detuvo en una, la acarició como si fuera terciopelo y leyó el epígrafe por nonagésima vez antes de ofrecerla a su compañero de manada.

Derek aceptó el cuadernillo sin objeciones, mas quedó desconcertado con lo que vio. Lo miró anonadado por inercia y volvió su atención al dibujo. Allí, un enorme lobo negro, defectuoso, pero imponente, cubría la mitad de la hoja, tan aterrador como la figura Alfa de su tío había sido. Sus ojos resplandecían rojos y a sus pies había una mujer con la que al parecer forcejeaban por un niño. La mitad de su boca estaba sobre la criatura con un realismo tal que sólo había visto en pocas imágenes de pinturas famosas que una vez Jennifer le había mostrado. “ _El Gran Alfa intentó proteger al cachorro de lobo, aun cuando sabía que ya no quedaba más esperanza. Su manada había sido exterminada aquella luna llena_ ”, rezaba al pie de la hoja como si fuera un cuento.

—Es… Es precioso— consiguió decir a duras penas, todavía sorprendido, segundos antes de que las lobas le arrebataran el cuaderno, lanzándose sobre el sofá, una a cada lado.

—Gracias. Los hizo mi madre— respondió tomándolos por sorpresa, una sonrisa triste adornaba su rostro otorgándole un aspecto destrozado, con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas.

Erica no dudó en correr a su lado, abrazándolo protectora y venciendo su porte. Sonrió triste ante unas lágrimas rebeldes que cayeron por sus mejillas. Se las secó enseguida, inspiró profundo e intentó recuperar un poco de seriedad. Sabía que ver de nuevo esos dibujos y hablar sobre ella en público, no ya sólo delante de Scott, sería difícil, pero la rubia se lo estaba poniendo más difícil de lo que había pensado. Los otros dos lobos comprendían su dolor. La chica Hale todavía se sentía un poco de la misma manera que él, intentando no llorar cuando hablaba de su madre. Y Derek sintió un repentino deseo de abrazarlo, de colocar una mano sobre su piel siempre fría, así como el joven hiperactivo había hecho cada vez que él lo había necesitado. No obstante, se quedó en su sitio, apretando fuerte los puños, sin (querer) entender qué era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Dónde…?— intentó cuestionar Cora.

—Estaban escondidos en el cobertizo de casa. Todos estos años había olvidado que mi mamá comenzó a dibujar cuando enfermó. Son varias cajas. Las encontré el otro día por casualidad y… ¿Sabían que Lubna significa lobo y luna a la vez? Cuando mi mamá se encontraba en la última fase y pasaba todo el tiempo en el hospital, comenzó a balbucear dormida. Siempre decía lo mismo: “ _Lubna_ ”. En ese momento creía que sólo hablaba sobre la luna y que por su estado ya no podía hablar bien… Pero no es sólo ese dibujo. No es sólo Lubna —remarcó de repente con la voz firme, ansiosa, decidido, y sacó otros cuatro cuadernillos de su mochila y los colocó en la mesa, mostrando varias bellas pinturas, todas muy diferentes unas de las otras, pero sin perder el estilo realista— Si se fijan bien, no es sólo una idea. Es un patrón. Ella estaba escribiendo, lo hacía a su manera.

»Al revisar otros cuadernos, vi que los epígrafes comienzan a ser borrosos, ilegibles, hasta que ya no escribe más. Eso me recordó que cerca del final mamá ya no podía escribir ni siquiera su nombre. Creo que ella ya sabía que eso iba a pasar y por eso dibujó todo. Pero nunca dibujó predicciones, todo esto es lo que ella vio o vivió de alguna manera. Por ejemplo, hay dibujos que hablan sobre su manada, la manada de Peter, pero extrañamente nunca aparece la onceava miembro, esa mujer que no sabemos quién es. Hay uno sobre Deucalion y aparecen varias escenas que Kate describió en sus cuadernos. Además, en varios aparece el mismo símbolo, el de la fotografía de Jordan, el de los Calcavecchia. Mi mamá no sabía hacerlo, aprendió a dibujarlo, pero no lo hizo enseguida. Todos los cuadernos están numerados según fechas, supongo que eso lo habrá hecho mi papá. En los primeros, el símbolo Calcavecchia aparece muy mal dibujado, carente de líneas específicas y con el dibujo del centro totalmente deforme… Y eso no es todo, ella dibujó el bosque maldito— confesó abriendo uno de los cuadernos en una sección que había marcado de antemano.

El dibujo casi parecía hecho en base a las descripciones de los Caminantes, oscuro y neblinoso, con sombras tétricas y árboles fríos de vida alrededor, tan real como si fuese una especie de portal. Derek se sintió tentado a tocar la profundidad de la imagen, pero se contuvo. Y al inspirar profundo, el olor a terror inundó sus fauces. Miró preocupado a su Beta, alertando a los otros dos. La chica lucía terriblemente pálida y aterrada, olía a desesperación y parecía casi petrificada en su lugar. El lobo intentó moverse apresurado, pero su hermana lo empujó en su camino a socorrer a su amiga y corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Erica! ¡Fui un idiota! ¡No lo pensé!— expresó Stiles arrepentido, cerrando enseguida el cuadernillo y arrojándolo fuera de la mesa, como si con ello pudiera proteger a la chica del bosque neblinoso.

—¡Está bien, Stiles! ¡Lo sé! Lo siento también. Fue mi culpa también por estar distraída— manifestó la rubia intentando tranquilizarlo y de tranquilizarse ella misma, limpiándose las lágrimas con los puños de la camiseta.

No había sido tampoco su intención, jamás habría intentado hacer sentir mal a su amigo, pero la imagen la había tomado por sorpresa. Nunca había visto una calidad de pintura como las de esa mujer, casi parecían fotografías. Ambos sonrieron y rieron, sintiéndose de pronto como unos tontos.

—Tenemos que detener la magia de ese bosque. O lo que sea que provoque que absorba almas. Y si es necesario, ayudaremos a Peter a destruir a los Calcavecchia— determinó colérico el antiguo Alfa, apretando con demasiada fuerza sus puños y conteniendo el impulso de rugir.

—Creo que la respuesta está en el libro de Greta— pronunció Stiles también decidido, mostrándoles a los tres su aceptación a la idea del otro.

Era más que sabida por toda la manada la postura regia del actual Alfa de no asesinar a nadie bajo ningún concepto y la determinación en ambos rostros no hizo sino preocupar a las lobas. Stiles era consciente de lo que implicaba apoyar a Derek, pero todavía tenía esperanza de encontrar una razón o las palabras justas para convencer a su  mejor amigo (de comprender que algunas veces sí era necesario derramar sangre) sin tener que partir a la manada en dos bandos.

—Espera ¿Estás proponiendo robar el libro?— inquirió Derek preocupado y más sorprendido que con la revelación de que el chico estaba de su lado.

Stiles abrió la boca para responder, pero fue cortado por las pisadas provenientes del piso superior. Por un instante había olvidado que Peter siempre merodeaba alrededor. Y tal vez fuera el silencio del ambiente, pero podía jurar que escuchaba claras sus pisadas. Se negó a mirar en su dirección, pero la resistencia murió enseguida. Se mordió el labio y lo miró preocupado, encontrándose con la típica sonrisa altanera. No obstante, el semblante mutó enseguida a nada más extraño en él que la preocupación.

—No creo que sea conveniente meterte con esa cosa. Sé que no crees que regresé cambiado, pero confía en mí, Stiles. Confía en mi sexto sentido. Nada bueno saldrá de tocar ese libro— aconsejó de alguna manera nervioso.

—Te creo cuando dices que no recordabas nada sobre tu manada adolescente y que has ido recuperando los recuerdos de a poco. También creo… No. Sé que esta vez no intentarás nada en contra de nosotros. Estás dispuesto a aceptar a Scott como el Alfa porque por alguna razón sabes que aunque vayan detrás de nuestras cabezas, al único que de verdad quieren es a ti. Eres más sabio que el escorpión— explicó Stiles sincero tomándolos por sorpresa una vez más, omitiendo confesar que también creía de corazón en el cariño que el lobo sentía por Chris y sus sobrinos.

Sin embargo, pese a todo el parafraserío, no había respondido al hombre lo que Peter le había exigido. Y no pensaba hacerlo. No iba a renunciar a la idea de tomar el libro si de verdad contenía las respuestas, tal como su propia intuición le susurraba. Y sólo decisión proyectaban sus ojos. Terquedad, la llamaría Derek. Lo que no hacía sino preocuparlo más. Scott le había hecho prometer que no diría nada de lo que habían descubierto en la veterinaria sobre la enfermedad de Claudia, hasta que pudieran resolver el asunto de los Caminantes o asegurarse de que los Calcavecchia estaban fuera de sus vidas y ya no corrían peligro. Lo que significaba que otra vez Stiles se iba a enojar con él cuando lo descubriese.

Algo más le preocupaba. Desde que Stiles les había contado que solía ir al bosque dormido, Scott había decretado turnarse para cuidarlo de noche. Algunos días era Malia, otros Scott y también pasaba varias noches en el loft. Entre Derek y el Alfa habían opinado que lo mejor sería su permanencia fija en el loft, pero eso sólo significaba alertar al Sheriff de que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser baleado por el hombre por haberle estado ocultando cosas. Lydia se había ofrecido, pero Stiles la había rechazado, confesándole que durante la época del Nogitsune se había soñado despertando a su lado y que no le gustaría volver a tener un sueño con puertas entreabiertas y el infierno sobre la Tierra como una especie de Armagedón. Por supuesto que Malia se había enojado un poco.

Eso era lo que le preocupaba. Malia. Algo le decía que ella no servía como cuidadora de Stiles y podía ver que el chico pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero que no se atrevía a desafiar a su novia. Lo miró de nuevo mientras el chico mantenía la cabeza baja, la mirada ajena a todos, y se preguntó otra vez qué haría Stiles si se enterase de que los Calcavecchia habían tenido algo que ver en la enfermedad de su madre. Scott tenía el mismo temor. Si el Nogitsune había hecho estragos manipulando el cuerpo y la mente del adolescente, ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse lo que el mismo Stiles haría conscientemente, menos ahora con ese extraño nuevo poder que empezaba a surgir de él como consecuencia del zorro oscuro. “ _No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo_ ”, le había confesado su Alfa.

—No hagas nada en solitario, Stiles. Sea en lo que fuere que estés pensando, avísame. Iré contigo. Dos siempre es mejor que uno— ofreció Derek, en modo alguno convencido, pero no pensaba dejar al chico por su cuenta.

—Gracias, pero Jackson ya se ofreció.

—Stiles— exigió serio el lobo.

—¡Está bien! Te avisaré. Ahora bien ¿Qué hacemos con las flores?— pidió el adolescente cambiando el tema.

—Tirarlas— exigieron a coro las tres voces Hale.

Para añadir, la misma expresión. Típico. Stiles negó con la cabeza y procedió a hacer caso.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—¿Perdida cómo?— inquirió preocupada Lydia acercándose al grupo en el pasillo, cazando la última parte de lo mencionado.

—No lo sé. Parecía como si antes de abrir la puerta del salón hubiese estado… No lo sé. Creyéndose en otro lugar o hablando con alguien. Sí, tal vez era un fantasma ¿Recuerdan que Loraley dijo que podía ver personas que otros no veían y no las diferenciaba de los vivos?— recordó Cora sintiéndose de pronto más tranquila.

—Sí. Era como si el fantasma hubiese desaparecido en cuanto abrió la puerta porque miraba hacia todos lados y no escuchó al profesor Yukimura cuando le preguntó dos veces si se iba a sentar o no. Y después estaba la otra chica, a la que Cora quería asesinar— bromeó Malia riéndose.

—¡Yo no iba a asesinar a nadie! Sólo me molestó que Loraley ni nos respondiera, concentrada en su celular, y después que se pusiera a hablar tranquila con esa chica.

—¿Qué chica?— pidió Scott.

—Ehmm…

—Sí. Es nueva. Ehmm… Tracy creo que dijo. Sólo le preguntó si estaba bien y le dijo que Loraley estaba despierta y que podía confiar en ella. Creo que estaba un poco…— comentó Jackson por detrás de la loba e hizo una señal moviendo su dedo índice en círculos a la altura de su cien.

Lydia le pegó en el hombro con su mano cerrada en un puño, más por costumbre que por un intento de provocarle dolor. No era tanto por ella y Stiles, que conste que no habían sido los únicos allí catalogados con desórdenes mentales, sino que el “ _Estás despierta_ ” también le recordaba a la cazadora Argent, con todas esas pesadillas sobre su tía muerta persiguiéndola. Recordaba que la chica solía aparecer y desaparecer por todos lados sin saber cómo se movilizaba, entrando al instituto por la mañana cuando minutos antes había estado en una morgue o transportándose desde el despacho de su padre hacia una sala de operaciones donde su tía pretendía devorársela como una bestia desquiciada. Era extraño, pero nunca le habían podido encontrar la lógica. No obstante, Jackson ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a disculparse cuando un olor profundo y en cierta manera extraño (pero familiar) inundó sus fauces. Se giró alarmado al igual que el resto, colocando a la pelirroja un poco detrás suyo.

—No me recuerdas ¿Cierto?— expresó el adolescente enfrente de ellos mirando directo a los ojos del Alfa, al ver que nadie se movía de su postura casi congelada, con una sutil sonrisa caprichosa en su rostro.

—Theo… Tú…— balbuceó Scott pasmado, tardándose su momento para reconocerlo.

Habían pasado los años, siete para ser exactos, pero de alguna manera lucía igual. O mejor dicho, similar. Algo en él olía diferente (o tal vez siempre había olido de esa manera, pero él no había tenido su olfato desarrollado por aquel entonces), un poco a lobo, pero también un poco a Malia, como una mezcla rara entre ambos. No obstante, algo en él o en su aparición repentina hizo a su corazón vibrar de manera extraña.

—Danos una prueba de que eres el verdadero— exigió Stiles tajante, con los nervios saltando de desconfianza.

—Stiles…

—Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas durante los últimos meses. Mejor dicho, años. Las cosas más locas. Sería justo ser precavidos… Por una vez en la vida— refutó el adolescente hiperactivo a su mejor amigo.

—Sabía que yo regresaba diferente, pero creí que sería el único. Además de Scott— expresó el desconocido en cierto tono bromista.

No era sólo la desconfianza (que sinceramente no recordaba en él), sino que al inspirar profundo para pensar algo ingenioso y confiable que decir, lo había sentido. No era algo común, nunca lo había olido. Se sentía oscuro y frío, cercano a la muerte, pero no mortal. Era extraño, sin palabras, así de raro como el verdadero nombre del chico de pecas. Sin embargo, las palabras le habían jugado en contra. Ante la molestia expresa de Stiles, Cora, Malia y Jackson gruñeron sin dudarlo, tentados a sacar sus garras y dientes y destrozar al desconocido.

—¡Chicos!— regañó Scott molesto, sin necesidad de colocar sus ojos rojos.

Los tres obedecieron al instante, pero no quitaron sus miradas furibundas del sujeto, posicionados delante del adolescente hiperactivo y atentos al mínimo movimiento de aquel otro. Scott, Mason y Lydia observaron hacia todos lados verificando que nadie en el instituto les hubiese prestado atención. El Alfa los miró serio una vez más (no era la primera vez que los regañaba por demostrar sus habilidades sobrenaturales en público) y luego observó dubitativo hacia su “Brother”, reconociendo que tenía un poco de razón.

—¿Cómo sabías sobre Scott?— inquirió de pronto Isaac, también receloso.

—Hace un par de meses escuché sobre una manada joven en Beacon Hills. Escuché que se había hecho con el dominio de los que solían ser los territorios de los Hale, que había derrotado a la poderosa familia de cazadores Argent y que había vencido a una manada completa de Alfas —enumeró casi admirado, produciendo sensaciones de angustia y orgullo entremezclado en el resto, haciéndoles sentir como si de pronto el aire estuviera de alguna manera viciado y les producía náuseas— Pero lo más importante, el Alfa de la manada respondía al nombre de Scott McCall— acotó con una sonrisa amplia.

—Ahora yo también desconfío de él— afirmó Isaac serio.

—Tú desconfiaste de él desde el primer momento. Siempre lo haces. Yo soy el que tengo que decir que empiezo a desconfiar— refutó su novio, obteniendo una mirada molesta como única respuesta, a la que eventualmente respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?— exigió Kira.

—Deaton me dijo que el rumor sobre nuestra manada se iba a expandir hacia todas partes. Fue luego de lo que hicimos con Stiles y A… Allison— explicó triste el Alfa, adelantándose al chico nuevo, pero sin evidenciarle lo que efectivamente había sucedido entre ellos y el Nemeton.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— inquirió la Coyote casi mordiendo las palabras, conteniendo la necesidad de mostrar sus colmillos.

—Tranquilos. Lo último que deseo es una pelea. Yo… Al igual que tú, Scott, también tengo una manada. Pero no soy un Alfa. Más tarde si quieres te muestro mis ojos amarillos de Beta, cuando estemos en… un lugar menos concurrido. De hecho, te diría que mi manada se parece un poco a la tuya. Ya sabes, diferentes criaturas. Todos somos adolescentes y no tenemos control completo de nuestras habilidades. Más bien, no las conocemos todas. Algunos ni siquiera sé que son, ni ellos lo saben…

—¿Cómo puedes no saber lo que eres?— le interrumpió Malia bufando una sonrisa de descreimiento.

—Existen. Deaton nos dijo una vez que eso puede ser posible— explicó Stiles.

—Y al parecer te olvidaste de Jordan— agregó la pelirroja con cierto tono de regaño.

—¿Por qué nos dices todo esto?— pidió Scott volviendo a centrarse en el joven delante suyo.

—Mi manada es débil. Sin un Alfa y sin conocimiento de lo que algunos somos… Eso nos vuelve un flanco más débil. Principalmente le tememos a los cazadores. Y las fronteras estaban llenas de ellos, nos costó mucho llegar…

—¿Están todos bien?— pidió el moreno de pronto preocupado.

—Sí. Por suerte estamos bien. Pero queremos pedirte asilo y protección. Hemos atravesado muchísimos kilómetros para llegar hasta ti pensando que podrías ser, tal vez, la única alternativa que tengamos para sobrevivir. Ofreceremos algo a cambio, lo que pidan. Y realmente no sé mucho cómo funcionan las formalidades en este caso, pero son algo así ¿Verdad? No me estoy equivocando ¿Cierto?— inquirió preocupado, dubitativo, ya sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro.

Incluso transmitía un ligero olor a temor, como si se estuviese confundiendo y algo más faltara, temeroso de que le negaran el pedido. Y en cierto modo su expresión era como la de Scott, pero el problema con el Alfa era que las tradiciones volvían a jugarle en contra. Como si con esas palabras todo el mundo intentase refregarle en el rostro que él había ganado el título y el condado mediante robo y timación. Y las viejas palabras de Peter reclamando su herencia volvieron a resonar, más frías que aquella vez. No entendía por qué las formalidades parecían ser tan importantes para todo el mundo. No tenía idea de ellas y hasta cierto punto había creído que aquellas habían muerto junto con los Hale y los Argent.

—¿Scott?— pidieron a coro Isaac y Liam preocupados, haciéndole reaccionar.

—Eh… Sí. Creo que…— intentó responder Scott a Theo, mirando enseguida a su mejor amigo en busca de apoyo.

—Lo hablaremos con nuestro consejero Druida— manifestó tajante Cora, la típica expresión altanera de los Hale en su rostro, salvándole y dando por concluida la conversación.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Mason revisó su reloj por nonagésima vez y volvió su mirada a los dos jóvenes delante suyo. Si no fuera porque los conocía, él también podría haber pensado que se trataba de una joven y prometedora pareja, como estaba seguro de que varios allí creían. Era la undécima vez que Liam se disculpaba con la morocha por aquella tontería del sexto grado. Está bien, no era una tontería para una chica que alguien arruinara su fotografía para el anuario escolar, pero ella se había vengado, ambos habían quedado con el ojo morado. No recordaba bien cómo se había producido, qué había hecho Liam que había terminado con Hayden con un ojo morado, pero ella enseguida le había devuelto el favor. Por Dios, si hasta él se había olvidado. No obstante, Liam estaba empecinado en obtener el perdón de la chica de la manera que fuera necesario, incluso si eso significaba atosigarla durante días con todo el parafraserío que no dejaba de pronunciar como disco rayado.

—¡En serio, Liam! ¡Basta! ¡Te lo juro, ya no estoy enojada!— gritó por nonagésima vez la morocha sin poder evitar la risa.

—Sí, claro ¿Crees que no recuerdo lo vengativa que eras?— esgrimió el rubio receloso.

—Bueno, amigo, a cualquiera se le va lo vengativo si consigue vaciarte la billetera cada vez que te ve— apuntó Mason en tono bromista, recién pronunciando palabra.

Porque eso era lo que había sucedido, el Beta había vaciado su billetera y ni siquiera le había alcanzado para reponer el total de los vasos y tazas que se encontraban en la bandeja de Hayden cuando entraron a la cafetería. Él la había chocado sin querer y todo había volado por los aires. Según Liam, eso sólo generaría más rabia en una persona “vengativa”. El moreno y la muchacha se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, comenzando a reír de nuevo ante la expresión mezcla de recelo y enojo del rubio.

A Hayden se le fue el aliento y con un poco de esfuerzo se calmó, volviendo a fijar su mirada cariñosa en el rubio. Ninguno de los tres se percató de otro lobo mirando hacia ellos, creciendo a cada segundo su molestia, centrados en su propio reencuentro. Brett sentía deseos de rugir y sacar sus colmillos a esa mocosa que estaba coqueteando con Liam y le acariciaba el cabello como si se tratase de un cachorro. Sin embargo, justo cuando su lobo estaba por ganarle el control de su cuerpo, alguien depositó una mano en su hombro. Inspiró profundo de manera mecánica y un extraño (mas sutil) aroma inundó sus fauces.

—Tranquilo, amigo. Lo último que deseas es armar un escándalo cerca suyo ¿Cierto? —apostó el dueño del extraño olor, un adolescente pálido, pero físicamente normal, prorrumpiendo de pronto en una ligera risa ante la seriedad del contrario— Mira. Hay un refrán que lo resume a la perfección: “ _Si es para ti, volverá. Si no regresa es porque no debía ser_ ”.

Brett no respondió. Lo miró curioso, como un animal analizando, podría decirse. No había molestia en él, tampoco desagrado. Y aunque físicamente parecía un humano, el que estaba teniendo control de su cuerpo en ese momento era la bestia, el lobo. Inspiró profundo dos veces sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos, registrando un ligero olor a lobo, a Beta, pero había algo más sobre las capas de su piel que no conseguía descifrar, como si fuera un engaño a su lobo. Mason giró la cabeza y los vio de casualidad, de repente asustado con la seriedad del rubio. Codeó a Liam y le señaló hacia la entrada.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Los conocen?— pidió Hayden a sus amigos haciendo reaccionar a Brett.

—¿Y a ti te llaman?— inquirió el jugador de la Davenport Prep con la voz relajada, en modo alguno enojado, sorprendiendo a los otros dos que miraban de lejos e ignorante del tiempo que había pasado sin pronunciar palabra.

—Corey. Soy nuevo en la ciudad… Y también un sobrenatural— susurró lo último acercándose a su oído, en modo alguno flirteando.

No es que el chico no fuera atractivo, nadie lo iba a negar, pero él era más de otro estilo de chicos, más blandos, cariñosos, constantemente demostrando preocupación por su pareja. Un tanto similar a él en carácter, así le gustaban. Y Brett agradeció el gesto de no gritar tal declaración, los humanos comunes y corrientes no debían saber lo que ellos eran.

—Tu olor… No logro sacarlo— confesó en voz baja.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo ayudarte con ello. Yo tampoco sé, no todavía. Y sé que suena tonto, pero… Ya sabes, no soy el único. Es lo que ocurre a veces con las manadas jóvenes e inexpertas…

—Como perdidos en el limbo— expresó interrumpiéndolo, en modo alguno receloso, recordando una vieja conversación con su Alfa.

El morocho asintió, con una relajada sonrisa en su rostro que molestó un poco a Liam, pero Mason pareció el único testigo de ello. Y de pronto, el Beta de Scott unió cabos.

—Creo que pertenece a la manada de Theo— apuntó Liam sorprendido.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Persiguió su olor durante un rato hasta que consiguió dar con ella, cuidándose en todo momento de no cruzarse con ningún miembro de la manada de Scott ni cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural. Y no cabía duda de que seguía siendo la misma torpe, descuidada y confiada Druida que había conocido en aquel lejano y extraño bosque. Si alguien hubiera querido deshacerse de ella, sin duda lo habría conseguido fácilmente. “ _Ingenua_ ”, pensó (a sabiendas de que eso siempre le había jugado a su favor) cuando ella pasó cerca suyo sin sentirlo, concentrada en cliquear palabras en su teléfono.

—¿Cómo puedes andar tan tranquila cuando hay Druidas, cazadores y mercenarios rodeando Beacon Hills? En serio ¿Cómo conseguiste sobrevivir hasta ahora sin mi?— inquirió petulante apoyado en un árbol y de brazos cruzados, haciéndola saltar del susto.

—Theo— pronunció Loraley furibunda, casi mordiendo las palabras, pero controlándose de no gruñir.

—¿Por qué tanto rechazo?— pidió con su típica sonrisa falsa y soberbia.

—No sé. Déjame ver ¿Tal vez porque me utilizaste como carnada y me dejaste tirada en el medio de la nada?— esgrimió con cierto sarcasmo, rencorosa.

Furiosa como supuso que estaría, pero todavía así sabía que la podía manipular. Después de todo era Loraley, la niña mitad lobo. Negó varias veces con la cabeza sin quitar su expresión de autosuficiencia.

—Estabas herida, demasiado. No podías caminar. Y los que nos estaban cercando eran de tu propio clan. No te dejé para que te mataran.

—¡Igual podían haberme matado! Y con más razón. Nos habíamos fugado de nuestros clanes ¿Lo olvidaste? Tuve suerte de que estuviesen de humor para perdonarme. Y todo por seguirte a ti, por escucharte, por ayudarte ¡Y no me salvé de todo! ¡Tuve que escuchar sus malditos sermones diarios de que ya sabía por qué no era bueno ayudar a los idiotas necesitados!— se quejó apretando los puños, casi pareciendo más ofuscada por lo último, como una adolescente quejándose de sus padres.

—Sabía que no te lastimarían.

—Hace años que decidí no volver a confiar en ti, así que ahórrate las excusas.

—¿Por eso me abandonaste anoche? ¡Desapareciste en la nada! ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡Creí que te había sucedido algo o…! O que no estabas realmente aquí— explicó lo último con bastante preocupación, suspirando agobiado.

Obviamente fingía, no le cabía duda. Sin embargo, no se molestó en ello. Lo había considerado amigo una vez, colega, pero eso había muerto con la traición. Lo había conocido muchos años atrás en tierras cercanas al “ _Tine dubh_ ” y se había encontrado varias veces antes de que ella le ayudara a escapar. En aquel momento Theo parecía un chico bueno, un poco extraño y definitivamente no humano, pero se encontraba asustado, temeroso de sus líderes. Y Loraley se había apiadado de él, sintiéndose un poco identificada con él al ser ambos extraños, sin posibilidad de encajar en ninguna categoría. Y su propia rareza le había vuelto a jugar en contra, una vez más, la noche anterior. No tenía una explicación clara para lo que había sucedido, pero sin lugar a dudas se había inducido a sí misma en una especie de “trance”.

—¿Qué sucedió anoche?— cuestionó con la voz tranquila, recelosa de sus propios recuerdos.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Te crucé en el bosque, ya era bastante tarde y… Lo viste, de nuevo. Y yo también. El lobo blanco nos estaba persiguiendo. Era el mismo, estoy seguro. No debe haber tantos lobos blancos con ojos terroríficamente verdes— esgrimió convencido.

La altanería se había ido de él. Y no era para menos. Años atrás, en el “ _Tine dubh_ ”, la misma criatura los había perseguido y una vez casi había conseguido atraparlos. Una anciana de su clan los había salvado, una mujer ciega que rondaba como perdida en las noches. Y no había vuelto a ver a la criatura hasta la noche anterior, lo mismo que a Theo. Que de la nada volviesen a aparecer los dos juntos ya no le parecía casualidad, ambos querían su cabeza. Como los Calcavecchia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Di la verdad— exigió la joven emitiendo un gruñido de advertencia.

El sonrió, de nuevo con su sonrisa sobradora, y miró hacia arriba en el edificio de departamentos. El mismo lugar donde estaba su manada. Loraley volvió a gruñir, pero sin sacar los colmillos, sólo las garras. Segunda advertencia. Un movimiento en falso ahora y se lanzaría sobre su cuello, Theo lo sabía.

—Tranquila, Loraley. No he venido a atacar a tu manada. Aunque no lo creas, yo también encontré la mía. Más bien, somos los que sobrevivimos a los Doctores. Creyeron que nos habían matado a todos, pero yo los reviví, ahora son parte de mí. Y haré lo que sea necesario para protegerlos. He venido por Scott McCall y su manada. Quiero su protección, su fuerza e inteligencia para haber sobrevivido todo lo que los rumores dicen y más. Pero ellos piensan en ti. Estás entre medio de ellos y lo que quiero. Así que te lo dejaré en claro. Quieres proteger a tu manada, bien, pero no te entrometas en mi camino por proteger a la mía— remarcó fríamente haciendo relucir sus ojos amarillos, obteniendo como respuesta el esperado par azul, pero él cambió sus ojos a normales enseguida, sin deseos de armar una trifulca en esos momentos— Asegúrate de que no mate el lobo blanco— ordenó serio, antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse.

La Druida permaneció de pie hasta que lo vio doblar la esquina y perderse. Recién ahí se movió en dirección a su departamento, decidida a contarle a Jennifer sobre él. Sabía que mudarse no era una opción, Kate no estaba para buscar otra guarida segura y Theo la encontraría aunque se escondiera mil metros bajo tierra, pero Jen debía estar al tanto. La vida de Theo ya no le preocupaba, por lo que no se iba a interponer si la Darach buscaba una alternativa para matarlo. De hecho, lo estaba esperando con ansias. La bestia dentro suyo siempre había sido vengativa. Y ahora que había ido adquiriendo más poder, podía sentir que reclamaba sangre y empezaba a temer que un día pudiera descontrolarse, tema que todavía no se animaba a contarle a nadie. Y aunque parecía que el día se estaba acabando, las cosas extrañas asignadas para el mismo no habían concluido, ya que en cuanto entró al departamento se encontró con otra visita inesperada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— exigió la Druida sin ocultar su molestia.

—Lo siento. Sé que me estoy entrometiendo, pero vine por lo que sucedió hoy en clases. Sé lo que es porque yo pasé por lo mismo. Y sé lo difícil que es, por eso me gustaría ayudar— explicó apenada la muchacha, casi un poco temerosa.

—Dice que se llama Tracy y que va contigo a clases— pronunció Matt buscando una confirmación.

Loraley lo miró en silencio, lucía receloso. En ese momento, Violet salió de la cocina cargando una bandeja con varias tazas de café y galletas, le sonrió a modo de saludo y continuó hasta el sofá. Los miró a los tres, había algo extraño en ellos, de alguna manera parecían animados, curiosos, amigables con la desconocida chica. Esa mañana cuando había salido del trance y había entrado en el salón de Historia, le había pedido al chico un reporte de todo lo que había ocurrido en el departamento mientras ella había estado fuera. Lo mismo que había hecho cada vez que se había encontrado en el bosque sin saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí, lo que ocurría desde el maldito eclipse. Confiaba en todos, pero más en Matt. Sabía que si había alguien que no iba a perder la cabeza e intentar una locura, ese sería él. Tal vez porque ya la había perdido una vez, según Allison. Loraley lo miró de nuevo y afirmó con la cabeza, respondiéndole.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?— pidió a la chica de alguna manera más calmada.

—¡¿Puedes creer que revisó los archivos del colegio?! ¡Es lo más!— esgrimió Garrett emocionado, amante de romper reglas, sin dejar a la chica explicarse.

—No huele a humana, pero no puedo distinguir su olor— le susurró Matt muy cerca del oído y cubriéndose la boca con los dedos por las dudas de que la chica careciera de un oído desarrollado, pero pudiese leer labios.

—Dice que se llaman “ _terrores nocturnos_ ”. Lo que tú tienes, lo que ella ha tenido. Nos estaba explicando sobre ellos y sobre una posible cura— apuntó animada Allison sentada en el suelo, dando palmadas en un almohadón a su lado, llamándola a unirse a ellos.

Los observó a los tres y de nuevo hacia Matt, dándose cuenta de que tal vez ninguno de ellos confiaba plenamente en la chica, Tracy, simplemente querían extraer información necesaria. Si mal no lo recordaba, eran buenos actores. Los cuatro. Suspiró derrotada y se encaminó a sentarse en el círculo, intentando confiar en que sería una buena idea.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**  

 

Su mente se estancó intempestivamente, como si el tiempo hubiese quedado congelado. La música en la radio, el cálido aire que entraba por la ventana, la imagen en el álbum de fotos, el sahumerio que había encendido (el favorito de Allison)… Una de esas cosas detuvo el tiempo. Un nanosegundo o una eternidad, no importaba realmente, ya que no era consciente de ello. Su mente comenzó a saturarse de información y algo hizo un click en su cabeza en ese momento.

—Victoria— esgrimió Peter disgustado, dando un resoplido, justo detrás del cazador.

 Y si alguien alguna vez (incluso siendo adolescentes) le hubiera apostado un millón de dólares a que Christopher Argent podía ser tomado por sorpresa, lo hubiera tratado de iluso. Sin embargo, él mismo habría tenido que pagar la exorbitante suma ya que, cuando habló, el cazador saltó del sofá como un gato siendo despertado de su siesta. El álbum de fotos voló por los aires desparramando las fotografías por el suelo y su copa de whisky se estrelló en el sofá, rodó y se destrozó en el suelo. En cuanto a su corazón, era el tambor más fuerte que alguna vez había escuchado Peter.

Otra vez fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pero de una manera muy diferente. Ambos hombres se observaron en silencio algunos segundos hasta que el lobo no pudo evitarlo y estalló en una risa febril y escandalosa, doblándose y retorciéndose de la inercia. Chris apretó los dientes y lo casi fulminó con la mirada mientras se reprochaba mentalmente haber sido tan descuidado ¡Cómo se burlaría su hermana! ¡¿Y su padre?! ¡Lo asesinaría sin lugar a dudas! O lo que es peor, lo ataría a un árbol con cadenas de metal y lo dejaría hasta que pudiera salir por sí mismo o muriera en el intento.

—¡Bueno, basta!— se quejó molesto cuando los minutos corrieron y el otro no hacía amague por detenerse, a pesar de no dar más de tanto sujetarse el estómago con las manos.

—¡Dios, Chris! ¿En serio? ¿Tanto te gusta ver a tu esposa muerta?— cuestionó con cierto pisque de broma y un poco de celos contenidos, cuando pudo al fin hablar.

—No... Es sólo… No sé lo que sucedió— intentó explicar sin saber bien cómo hacerlo, el desconcierto había barrido toda molestia que había estado sintiendo.

Miró hacia un costado y otro sobándose el cuello y dio un hondo suspiro, preocupando al lobo. Observó el suelo y recogió una a una las fotografías ante la atenta mirada del otro, que permaneció en silencio y le imitó cuando él se sentó en el sofá. Enseguida empezó a colocar cada imagen en un orden que parecía sabérselo de memoria, sin pretenderlo. Luego, volvió a la que había estado observando cuando Peter había hecho acto de aparición.

—¿De verdad la amaste, Christopher? ¿La quisiste más que a mí?— pidió molesto el lobo con la mirada al frente y apretando sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos, incapaz de seguir conteniendo la pregunta.

—La quise a mi manera. Después de todo, estuvimos dieciocho años juntos ¿Pero amarla más que a ti? Imposible. No podría querer a nadie de esa manera ¿Olvidaste aquello de las “ _Soul-Mates_ ”? —respondió totalmente sincero, sin mirarlo tampoco a pesar de que la mirada del otro se había girado hacia él; en cambio, se centró en la imagen— Eso fue lo que vino a mi mente antes de que aparecieras. Es… No sabría explicar la sensación, pero no es la primera vez que sucede. No siempre sucede cuando los recuerdos vienen a mi mente, los verdaderos, los que habíamos olvidado. A Kate también le sucedió. Son pocas veces. Es como un vacío profundo, sin fondo, en el que vas cayendo. Todo se detiene, el aire, el sonido, los latidos del corazón…

—¿Justo ahora? ¿Qué recordaste?

—No fue tanto recordar, sino más bien como si todo se hubiese ordenado en mi mente ¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a Victoria, ella no necesitó hablarme sobre las cosas que le gustaban o lo que odiaba porque yo ya lo sabía. Ya tenía recuerdos de ella estando en el instituto, ambos siendo compañeros y hasta amigos, saliendo por ahí junto con otros  a los que consideré mis amigos, recibiéndonos juntos… Y eso es lo que creí hasta ahora, hasta hace unos meses. Lo sentía real, como si no hubiese existido jamás otra verdad.

—Pero ella no estuvo con nosotros— refutó tajante el lobo.

—Lo sé. Todos esos recuerdos sobre mi vida, sobre mi madre muriendo cuando yo era un adolescente de catorce años con mi hermana mucho más chica de lo que era en verdad, el instituto, la inexistencia de mi trato con la manada Hale o mi desconocimiento de los miembros de tu familia, no haber conocido a John y a Melissa antes de que nuestros hijos se conocieran… Todo eso era mentira, pero mi mente lo daba como verdadero. Es… ¡Hubo una implantación de recuerdos, Peter! ¡No fue sólo que borraron mi mente!… O la de Kate. O la tuya ¿Y si le sucedió lo mismo al resto de nuestra manada? Una cosa es que nos borren la memoria ¿Pero implantar recuerdos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos para que llegaran hasta ese punto?— cuestionó más al aire y así mismo que buscando respuestas en quien sabía perfectamente que no las tenía.

—¿Crees que Victoria lo sabía?

—No. Podía ser perversa a veces, pero yo conocí su lado bueno. Y si había una cosa que compartíamos era nuestro recelo y temor hacia nuestros propios padres. Sus padres murieron pocos años después de que nos casáramos. Ambos siempre intuimos que Gerard tuvo algo que ver en eso, pero Victoria estaba agradecida y eso tal vez la hizo confiar un poco más en Gerard. Sólo un poco. Sin embargo, pongo mis manos en el fuego a que ella no tuvo nada que ver. Puede que tal vez haya sido obligada a mentir sobre todos esos recuerdos que yo creía reales, pero nada más que eso. Incluso pudieron haber implantado falsos recuerdos en ella también… Y murió creyendo todo eso. Perdió todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento. Ella…

Peter sujetó una de las manos de su compañero entre las suyas y la acarició, obligándolo a callar. Luego se miró su mano derecha. Movió los dedos cerrándolos en un puño y volvió a abrirlos, pensando en el poder de curación que hacía muchísimos años que no utilizaba. Se preguntó si todavía funcionaría con la misma efectividad. Mas el ruido de la puerta de entrada le despertó de sus pensamientos. Y por inercia, la vieja costumbre del lobo receloso, se levantó dispuesto a correr presuroso. No obstante, Chris apretó el agarre antes de ser soltado, impidiéndole escapar, quedando con la mano estirada en el aire para cuando los jóvenes lobos aparecieron en la sala.

—¡Wow! Creo que llegamos en mal momento— bromeó Jackson sorprendido de hallar al lobo, sin duda alguna había estado demasiado compenetrado en sus propios pensamientos cuando había entrado.

Peter le gruñó molesto, más que nada también por inercia. Ahí el cazador lo soltó, devolviéndole su “libertad” a sabiendas de que ya no iba a escapar. Había escuchado a los menores, pero le parecía ridícula la necesidad de Peter de desaparecer tan rápido como cuando habían rescatado a Cora de la Darach. En cierta manera, le molestaba. Porque aunque desapareciera, los chicos iban a oler que había estado allí. Y no tenía absolutamente nada de malo.

No obstante, el aire se sintió intempestivamente viciado y todo sonido desapareció. El lobo gruñó molesto, receloso, como perro siendo atacado por fuerzas invisibles. Ladeó la cabeza, sacó sus dientes sin tomar aspecto de hombre lobo y se mantuvo gruñendo. No escuchó a Chris llamarlo, no sintió a Isaac tomar aspecto de Beta, no lo despabiló su celular sonando… Se mantuvo mirando hacia la ventana, sus ojos resplandeciendo entre rojos y azules, gruñendo y respirando con dificultad, como un animal intentando controlar su ira. Escuchó ligeros crujidos, pero no tanto de madera, sino como el nylon siendo presionado o el sonido de pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Una luz lo cubrió, encegueciéndolo y de pronto, instantes después de ello, todo se normalizó, inclusive su respiración. Se sentía un poco cansado, pero de alguna manera tranquilo.

—Acabo de recordarlo… ¡Ya sé por qué mordí al bebé! —comentó primero atónito, pero enseguida enérgico, en modo alguno alegre o enojado, sino más bien satisfecho, como aquel que llega a casa luego de un largo camino de vida, no con todas las respuestas, pero sí con la más importante de ellas— ¡Fue el maldito libro! Yo nos arruiné, Chris. Yo acepté robar el libro que le rebeló a Licinia que en cuatrocientos cincuenta años no había habido un solo nacimiento Calcavecchia en la misma fecha en la que había nacido Greta… hasta que la niña nació. Y lo que es peor, nació siendo una Darach. Lo mismo que Greta. Nunca podría haber sido de los nuestros, Chris. Esa criatura ya nació podrida. Tendría que haber dejado que Licinia la matara en su primer cumpleaños, justo en esa luna roja ¡Pero tuve que escuchar a Claudia!... Si tan sólo la hubiese escuchado antes, cuando insistió en que no tomáramos el libro… ¡Por Dios, Chris! ¡Licinia estaba tan loca como Gerard! ¡Ni siquiera yo habría sacrificado a mi propia hija por poder!... Por lo menos no antes— aclaró con la ira y la decepción emanando de cada uno de sus poros.

Ambos se habían traicionado, así lo sentía él. Licinia había deseado más ser una Darach que ser parte de su manada, la única que le había abierto las puertas a una Druida con sangre de lobo (por parte de su padre). Y él le había destrozado el rostro y arrancado la cabeza de su cuerpo luego de morder a la niña, completamente abandonado a su bestia interna ¡Y todo había sido su culpa! ¡Él los había condenado a todos! Si hubieran escuchado a Claudia y no hubieran robado el libro, si él no hubiera aceptado, probablemente habrían tenido una oportunidad de recuperar su manada, de ensamblarla otra vez. Claudia se los había dicho, que el libro no recuperaría las memorias de John y Natalie, así como tampoco les haría criaturas más “completas” ni les daría el poder para vengarse de Gerard por lo que les había hecho y por haber matado a Lorraine Argent… Y de pronto, un trueno estalló en Beacon Hills, iluminando la ciudad.

—¿Cuándo comenzó a llover?— inquirió sorprendido.

—Peter, has estado en una especie de trance por alrededor de diez minutos— explicó Chris observándolo preocupado.

—Tus ojos no dejaban de fluctuar entre rojos y azules y tu rostro luchaba por tomar aspecto de Beta— acotó Isaac perplejo.

—¿Mis ojos?

—Sí, tus ojos. Chris nos dijo que puede ser un efecto secundario de tu antigua estadía en el bosque maldito, ahora que todos estos locos andan sueltos. O algo de eso dijo Deaton— explicó enseguida el Beta.

Peter miró extrañado al otro adulto, ya que Deaton jamás había hablado de ello. Y con un solo gesto comprendió que había mentido, tan hábilmente como sabía mentirles a los lobos. Y enseguida lo recordó, evitando que su lobo saltara en alerta, el cazador sabía el problema que estaba teniendo con sus ojos, los cuales se empecinaban en mostrarse rojos aunque él fuera un Beta.

—Y agradece que no llamamos al resto. Pero si seguías en ese estado, Isaac iba a llamarlos— aclaró Jackson totalmente calmado, despatarrado en el sofá y devorándose una manzana, muy a diferencia de la tensión y preocupación que extrapolaban los otros dos.

—Pero sabes que les vamos a contar de esto ¿Cierto? Y también sobre tus recuerdos y esa tal Licinia que, por cierto ¿Quién era ella?— cuestionó Isaac.

—La onceava miembro. La chica de la fotografía que no tenía nombre ¿Y por qué no están en el loft?— inquirió intentando cambiar de tema.

—Derek nos echó. Otra vez— se quejó el joven Lahey, de brazos cruzados, bufando molesto.

—Sólo lo echó a Stiles.  Esta noche hay tormenta. Y algo, o un poco de todo, lo tiene intranquilo. Nos mandó a cuidar a Chris y a Scott con su madre, se envió unos mensajes con Satomi y tal vez lo haya hecho con Jennifer o con Kate, nadie lo sabe. Y Stiles se quería quedar esta noche en el loft, pero Derek dijo que no. Stiles insistió y Derek casi nos aturde a todos con su rugido y nosotros nos apuramos a correr ¡Ah! Y te llamó hace unos minutos, así que después vas a tener que escuchar su buen sermón por no atenderle. Ahora bien ¿Tenían planeado una noche de pareja o preparamos pochoclos y buscamos una peli?— propuso el antiguo Kanima empezando a ojear la revista del cable, totalmente sincero y serio a pesar del sarcasmo que se podía leer en su voz.

Peter entornó los ojos y bufó. No respondió, se limitó a caminar hacia la ventana por donde había entrado, maldiciendo mentalmente sobre la mojada que se iba a pescar hasta que llegase a su auto. Y luego debía escuchar a Derek quejarse de la mugre que hacían los perros mojados. Por su parte, Chris suspiró y optó por guardarse sus quejas acerca de que no necesitaba ningún tipo de protección. Isaac se sentó en el sofá casi encima del otro Beta para leer mejor las propuestas y agarró el control remoto, asegurando implícitamente que él decidiría lo que se iba a ver. Chris suspiró nuevamente y se decidió por cocinar algo. Hacía horas que no comía nada y unos simples pochoclos no le iban a quitar el hambre, además de que siempre le recordaban a su pequeño arcoíris. Y ese día en especial no quería pensar en ella, no quería extrapolar sus emociones hacia los otros dos lobos y arruinarles el momento de “simples adolescentes” que mostraban cada vez que estaban frente al televisor.

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------

 

 

 

[N/A: Me disculpo por un capítulo tan corto y seguramente aburrido, insulso. A mí me lo pareció así hasta el punto de que ni ganas tenía de escribirlo (bueno, tal vez sólo me gustó el #Sterek), pero lamentablemente era un capítulo necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, punto que me repetía constantemente a mí misma para terminarlo.

Os prometo que el siguiente capítulo valdrá la pena. Será largo y lleno de emociones, descubrimientos y reencuentros ;) ]

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Ley termodinámica de resistencia

Reunión de la manada. Y como siempre, comida aquí, comida allí y más chatarra por allá. Lydia observó de brazos cruzados, analizando los distintos platos y compoteras distribuidos a lo largo de la mesa ratona y otra mesa grande que habían traído hacía un tiempo, localizada a un extremo de la sala, justo adonde  se estaban dirigiendo Boyd y Jackson con otras bandejas. Gaseosas, hamburguesas, snacks variados, sandwiches de fiambre y de atún, algunas cajas de pizzas… Y todavía faltaba lo que correspondía a la mesa dulce para después de la comida. De modo que lo único que la estaba salvando de subir de peso era el entrenamiento diario y, de vez en cuando, algún loco intentando hacerles algo (léase “Calcavecchia desde la distancia”).

—Con tanta comida chatarra vamos a terminar rodando— se quejó ante la mirada confusa que le ofreció Kira.

—Yo propuse sushi una vez, como para cambiar de menú, pero me recordaron que somos lobos y no zorros— argumentó Peter con una sonrisa peleadora.

—Los zorros también comemos esto— apuntó Kira lanzando una patata al aire y atrapándola con la boca, en modo alguno ofendida por lo dicho.

—A mí me encantan las barbacoas. Recuerdo que en casa las hacíamos todo el tiempo. Por cierto, Derek ¿Has pensando en restaurar nuestra vieja casa? Allí podríamos hacer muchas barbacoas— propuso Cora entusiasmada.

—El loft queda más cerca, ya tenemos bastante espacio aquí y el bosque no es seguro en estos momentos ¿Necesitas otra razón?— inquirió tajante su tío, adelantándose a lo que fuera a responder su sobrino.

No es que la idea le desagradara, si hasta podría invertir allí sus propios millones que habían dejado de ser bonos (y que obviamente ya no le interesaban), pero no dejaba de ser una atadura al pasado. Era lobo, por consiguiente, territorial y apegado a las costumbres y lo ancestral, pero había momentos en los que sentía profundos deseos de eliminar las cadenas que lo ataban al pasado. En esas ocasiones, quería huir, escapar de Beacon Hills, que los tres se fueran para siempre, tal como Derek y Cora le habían propuesto la primera vez que se habían ido. Aquel viaje, en verdad, sólo había sido un viaje para llevar a Cora a tierra segura. No obstante, Derek le había confesado que se había sentido bien estar un tiempo fuera, lejos de la tierra natal, que había querido quedarse, pero que el corazón lo había arrastrado nuevamente… además de que debía seguir manteniendo un ojo en él.

Cora miró molesta a su tío y se giró hacia otra parte, cruzándose de brazos. Derek, por el contrario, ni se molestó en responderle a su hermana. Se movió hacia la mesa grande, eligió un plato con sandwiches y se lo llevó hasta el escritorio, a donde pensaba pasar buena parte de la velada revisando un viejo libro que Braeden le había traído esa mañana. Ya no eran pareja, era oficial, definitivo, pero ella seguía siendo parte de la manada, ya que le había pedido un lugar a Scott. Obviamente, el Alfa había aceptado al instante. Derek observó el libro y miró preocupado a Stiles, quien parecía concentrado en Cora. Y su expresión no era otra que la de su mente maquinando.

No obstante, en ese momento no le interesaba en absoluto lo que el adolescente hiperactivo estuviera pensando. Su propio pensamiento estaba centrado en el libro, una especie de catálogo de criaturas sobrenaturales. Era muy antiguo, estaba en irlandés y sin dudas apestaba a rancio y hierba buena. “ _No lo llames Bestiario_ ” le había regañado su tío, con porte serio y evidente recelo hacia el objeto. No era como si un monstruo fuera a salir de allí, pero los Bestiarios tenían una regla: siempre se les adjuntaba lecciones morales que explicaban la razón de existir de las diferentes criaturas. Esto era diferente, según Peter, porque las criaturas que allí aparecían no existían en ningún otro libro. Se decía que estaban malditas, que habían nacido para destruir. Las consideraban más inhumanas que las criaturas sobrenaturales sin raciocinio y, por ende, se  afirmaba que no debían existir. Aparecían descritas criaturas como “ _El Alfa de Alfas_ ”, el Cancerbero, los Skinwalkers, los Berserker, los “ _Caminantes del alba_ ” y los “ _Demonios de la Bruma_ ”, entre otros más, raros y desconocidos.

El Dark Shadow también se mencionaba allí, pero ¿Cómo podía alguien considerar que Stiles no debía existir? ¿Cómo podían decretar su muerte? ¿Cómo decirle a Stiles que en lo que se estaba convirtiendo no era algo bueno, sino repudiado y considerado destructivo? Deaton les había dicho que ser una sombra oscura no era malo, que dependía de cómo actuara cada individuo y la moral con la que se había criado. Y desde que lo había conocido, Stiles era la representación de la protección, arriesgando su propia vida por impedir que alguien muriese con sólo un bate de beisbol como arma. Nunca había actuado de mala fe, siempre había sido el Nogitsune el del problema, no él. Y lo peor de todo era que no entendían una mísera línea de ese libro, apenas Peter había reconocido algunas de las tantas criaturas… porque su manada ya había visto una vez ese libro, más de veinte años atrás.

—La noche del eclipse… Reconociste a Araya. Dijiste que ella te había salvado, pero Araya es la líder de “Los Calavera” y ya lo era cuando sucedió el incendio ¿Por qué te ayudaría? ¿Por qué a un lobo cuando es una Argent?— inquirió Stiles serio al cabo de un rato de profundo silencio, sin poder seguir conteniendo esas dudas.

Hasta ese momento, el adolescente se había mentalizado una y otra vez que debía dejarlo pasar, no abrir viejas heridas en su amiga, demás que sabía lo que se sentía hablar de alguien a quien perdiste. Y para acallar su curiosidad, se había concentrado en las teorías sin sentido que tenían formuladas, las anotaciones sobre el pasado de la manada de Peter, la carta de su madre (la que todavía no había conseguido descifrar, no importa qué técnica había utilizado con ayuda de su fiel amiga pelirroja), los diarios de ruta de la Kate adolescente, la información que Isaac les había pasado sobre los recientes recuerdos de Peter y una decena de cosas más. Pero no podía seguir conteniéndose, menos si Cora traía al ruedo recuerdos sobre su familia. Y con esto, Derek se sintió de improviso sacado de su duelo interno contra el objeto “maldito”.

—Es verdad. Araya no es ninguna “buena samaritana”. Y por añadidura, es la hermana de Gerard— acotó Lydia también recelosa.

—Y Chris es el único cuerdo de esa familia. Tienen que admitirlo— apuntó Erica mordaz en obvio ataque contra la joven cazadora que había sido parte de la manada, recibiendo miradas de reproche que no le quitaron la sonrisa de víbora.

—Como sea, Stiles tiene un punto— manifestó Isaac un tanto resentido, pero intentando ayudar a su amiga y desviar la atención general hacia otro lado.

—Es verdad ¿Cómo sobreviviste al fuego, Cora?— pidió Jackson curioso.

—No creo que debamos meternos en ese asunto— apuntó Scott, esperando que todos recordaran que el fuego era un tema delicado para los Hale.

—No. Yo creo que… Tal vez es hora de hablar de eso. Laura y yo fuimos los únicos que no estábamos en la casa ese día. Y Deaton nunca nos quiso contar nada. Ni siquiera lo hizo ante la exigencia de Laura como la nueva Alfa Hale. Repetía que sólo sabía que habían sido cazadores, que nadie más había sobrevivido en el incendio y que no sabía cómo Peter continuaba respirando ni la manera en la que se había inducido en un coma. Ni Laura ni yo le creímos. Y durante seis años buscamos información en todos lados, pero nadie supo decirnos nada al respecto. Tampoco pudimos encontrar viejas manadas con las que mi madre había tenido contacto recurrente en su época de Alfa. Todos se habían esfumado— contó Derek apesadumbrado, el dolor claro en su rostro.

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarte. Pero…— intentó disculparse su tío, totalmente sincero (como pocas veces), antes de ser interrumpido.

—¡¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?!— cuestionó ofendida la loba Hale, de alguna manera sintiéndose traicionada.

Sin embargo, el hombre la miró serio, casi frío, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, clara alusión a que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando. Algunos chicos lo leyeron. Y también que había cierto recelo en sus ojos, como si se preparase a atacar las palabras antes de que fueran dichas, sin importarle el contenido de éstas.

—Dudo que alguien quisiera recordar un momento así. Si fuera mi caso y hubiera podido, yo también me habría borrado los recuerdos— alegó Mason imaginándose la situación.

—Borrarse los recuerdos no es una alternativa para los Hale. No para los que debimos sufrir las garras de Talia en nuestra nuca una y otra vez— refutó Peter.

—¿Qué sucedió en el incendio, Cora?— exigió Derek, volviendo a centrar la atención en su hermana.

—Derek, no creo que…

—Está bien, Scott —lo interrumpió la loba ofreciéndole una sonrisa en agradecimiento e inspiró profundo dos veces mirando al suelo antes de levantar la vista decidida, con el olor del dolor entremezclado con temor emanando de ella— No sé cómo ni cuándo empezó. Recuerdo que estábamos en el living con Eustance y Harper mirando una película. No me gustaba mucho, era demasiado romanticona, pero Harper nos había ganado en el “piedra, papel o tijera” y estábamos obligados a verla. Mamá y tía Lauren habían subido a acostar a Elliot y a Billy… Recuerdo que los tíos Jake y Riley estaban discutiendo, pero no sé de qué.

»Ellos venían de afuera, pero no creo que estuvieran revisando el terreno, ya que habían estado fuera de casa por horas. Y cuando entraron por la puerta y nos vieron allí, se callaron enseguida. Esa fue la última vez que se abrió la puerta principal. Creo que eran las ocho treinta porque siempre acostaban a mi hermanito y a Billy a la misma hora. El tío Riley se sentó a ver la tele con nosotros, pero el tío Jake fue a buscar a papá y al tío Michael que estaban en el subsuelo. Creo que el tío Jake estaba muy enojado porque no se detuvo a saludar a Harper. Él siempre saludaba a su hija aun si había estado treinta minutos fuera y…

—¿Riley y Jake eran…?— intentó preguntar Liam observando de reojo el anotador donde Stiles había escrito totalmente desordenados los nombres que la muchacha iba enunciando, haciendo un ademán con la mano en referencia a si eran pareja y con una expresión que claramente mostraba que estaba tanto o más liado que su compañero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Eran hermanos. Hermanos de mi papá —explicó sin dejarle terminar la pregunta, dándose cuenta de que tal vez los estaba confundiendo un poco con tantos nombres— Elliot era mi hermano, pero Billy era hermano de Eustance, que era hijo del tío Michael…

—Que era primo hermano mío y de Talia. El único que valía la pena de parte de la familia de mis padres— acotó Peter, con bastante desagrado a la mención de su ascendencia.

—Harper no tenía mamá y tío Riley no tenía hijos. Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con la mamá de Harper?— inquirió la loba curiosa a su tío.

—Nadie lo sabe. O no que yo recuerde. Talia pudo haberme borrado los recuerdos, pero por lo poco y completamente entremezclado que recuerdo, creo que Jake apareció un día con Harper bebé… Ahora. Vuelve a tus recuerdos, Cora ¿Dónde estaba yo? Los mencionaste a todos, pero no a mí— exigió serio el viejo lobo.

—Tú… Estabas… No estabas con nosotros en el living, pero recuerdo que en un momento pasaste detrás nuestro y robaste las últimas palomitas. Prometiste hacer más y fuiste a la cocina. Tío Riley fue detrás de ti y luego tú saliste enojado. No escuché gritos, pero nos arrojaste el tazón de las palomitas y te fuiste para arriba. Luego… Creo que me dormí en algún momento porque Harper me estaba golpeando con un almohadón y… Ella estaba llorando. No lo sé. Había muchos gritos y… y todos corrían. Había fuego en algunas partes, pero no sé cuánto. Sí sé que había mucho humo. No… No recuerdo haber vuelto a ver a papá o al tío Michael de nuevo. Tú corrías con Billy en brazos. No sé dónde estaba Elliot, pero la tía Lauren estaba fuera de sí. Te gritaba que el bebé era suyo ¡Y te lo arrancó de los brazos! ¡Lo estiró como si fuera un muñeco! Yo… Billy… No recuerdo escucharlo más. Mamá…

 »Vi a mamá. Ella corría. Todos corríamos. Y tú corrías por todas las habitaciones, no sé por qué… Creo que intentabas reunirnos a todos. O tal vez buscabas una salida. Te oí gritarle a Eustance que no corriera hacia atrás, que no había nada allí. Harper me arrastraba de un lado a otro y yo lo único que hacía era llorar. Estábamos los tres con Eustance y entonces Harper insistió en ir hacia arriba. Tú le dijiste que no, pero ella intentó arrastrarnos y tú la pateaste hacia un costado y… y la dejaste ahí tirada. Me aupaste y me llevaste hacia abajo. Yo quería regresar por Harper, pero tú me decías que… No lo sé, sólo sé que me hablabas y me aferrabas fuerte y me habías cubierto con una manta mojada… Tampoco volví a ver a Eustance, pero sí al tío Jake, su cuerpo estaba quieto en el subsuelo. Había… Tal vez vi otros cuerpos, no lo sé. Mamá… La vi otra vez. Estaba arrodillada con los ojos abiertos, pero sin moverse. Elliot estaba en sus brazos, él… él era… Estaba totalmente en llamas y olía muy feo.

»Yo tenía arcadas y mi cuerpo dolía por todas partes, cada vez más, pero yo no estaba herida, tío Peter me protegía con su cuerpo y me decía que resista y… El pasadizo secreto estaba sellado, creo que desde afuera, por eso el tío Peter me dejó en un costado y ahí lo vi bien. Estaba totalmente quemado y empezaba a oler horrible, pero no tenía fuego como Elliot. Ahí fue cuando vi bien los alrededores y todo ardía, había llamas por todos lados y… No sé lo que hizo el tío Peter, pero la puerta se abrió y me dijo que corriera sin mirar atrás. Yo… Yo corrí un buen tramo hasta que resbalé y caí… Los árboles eran altísimos en esa parte del bosque, pero aun así podía ver las llamaradas de fuego. Me quedé allí mirando. Y de repente, esa mujer apareció detrás de mí. Creí que iba a matarme, pero ella me sacó de allí y me llevó con la familia con la que estuve viviendo hasta que regresé a Beacon Hills… o lo intentaba, que fue cuando me capturó la manada de Deucalion… Las imágenes las recordaba, aunque intentaba bloquearlas, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y… Y ahora me doy cuenta de que fui una inútil, que…

—Eras un cachorro— la acalló su hermano, la voz tranquila.

Cora se dio vuelta y lo miró. No tenía los ojos vidriosos y la voz entrecortada como ella, pero vio en él el mismo dolor que ella sentía. Y tal vez había mucho más de lo que ella podía ver porque aunque Derek no había estado allí, sabía que seguía culpándose por el incendio y lo haría hasta el último suspiro de vida. Se dirigió hasta donde él, sin apresurarse, y lo abrazó fuerte, ocultando su rostro en el cálido cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Derek no se negó, abrazándola con la misma fuerza que ella implementaba. No iba a llorar, hacía mucho tiempo que las lágrimas de ese día se habían secado, pero a veces todavía necesitaba de los abrazos y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Y verlos a los dos firmes, sin derramar una sola lágrima, en modo alguno debido a la terquedad, no hacía sino darle a Erica profundas ganas de llorar, pero tampoco lo hizo. Se abrazó a su novio y se quedó mirándolos, recordando (por alguna razón) aquellos agónicos meses en la bóveda del Banco de Beacon Hills, cuando creían que cada minuto que pasaba sería el último de sus vidas. Liam volvió a sentirse un poco mareado con todas esas emociones pesadas en el ambiente y fijó su mirada en la ventana, como si ello fuera a salvarlo, pero no se movió de lugar. En cambio, observó a su Alfa, con la mirada perdida en algún lado, luego a Stiles, quien no apartaba su mirada del joven Hale, y después a Peter, a quien también Lydia miraba fijo, relativamente desconfiada.

El viejo lobo lucía como una estatua, la mirada perdida en algún punto equidistante, la mano en el mentón, ajeno a todo. Y de repente, se puso de pie llamando la atención de varios. Caminó hacia las pizarras, buscó algo en ellas, algo que incluso al joven Stilinski le costó descubrir, y volvió a caminar hacia el grupo. Se sentó en donde había estado previamente y revisó por encima los papeleríos del joven hiperactivo, volviendo otra vez a su postura de meditación. Stiles miró su cuaderno y los apuntes que había escrito, pensando en qué era lo que podría rondar la mente del lobo.

—¿Ahora recuerdas?— pidió el antiguo Kanima a Peter, entre curioso y preocupado.

—No creo que funcione tan fácil— refutó Scott.

—¿Por qué pateaste a la chica?— insistió Jakson como si no hubiese escuchado al Alfa.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Decenas de cosas y sólo podías recaer en eso?!— cuestionó molesto Isaac, de alguna manera repudiando su pregunta.

—¡No fue sólo eso! Pero la chica también era su sobrina ¿Cierto? ¡Y la dejó ahí tirada!

—Si Lauren o Talia me hubiesen arrebatado a Elliot estoy seguro de que sus huesos rotos me hubieran importado nada. Eustance y Harper también eran mis sobrinos, sí, pero ninguno me importaba tanto como Cora, Derek y Laura. Debí ver una amenaza en Harper. Y ni siquiera sabemos si era yo o mi lobo para ese entonces— respondió Peter deteniendo cualquier posible pelea entre los dos rubios, desinteresado totalmente de lo que él mismo decía, la vista todavía en un costado y su mente maquinando.

—¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?— exigió Lydia ante la mímica de Stiles a que ella formule la pregunta, sin omitir una mirada asesina hacia el chico.

—¿Estás pensando en cómo pudiste abrir el pasadizo si nadie más lo consiguió? ¿O cómo fuiste capaz de salir de la casa totalmente incendiada? Porque yo también me lo estoy preguntando— pronunció Liam sin darle tiempo al hombre a responder.

—Yo, en cambio, me pregunto con quiénes estuvo Cora. Araya es una cazadora, una Argent. Dudo que fuera a dejarla con una familia de lobos.

—O que esos lobos la aceptaran como si nada ¿Cierto?— acompañó Kira en apoyo al planteamiento de Malia.

—Bueno, eso… La familia con la que estuve no eran lobos, pero tampoco cazadores. Sabían mucho sobre las criaturas sobrenaturales, aunque dudo que fuesen Druidas ¿O lo eran, Derek? Tú los conociste cuando me volviste a llevar con ellos.

—No lo sé realmente. No me parecieron Druidas, pero podría equivocarme. También pudieron haber hecho algo para que nadie los reconociera. Menos los lobos…

—Y mucho menos con el historial de ataques a clanes Druidas que dejó Deucalion por esta zona— acotó sarcástico Peter, interrumpiendo a su sobrino.

—Lo que me recuerda… No te lo dije, pero ellos me dijeron que cuidaron de Cora en compensación a un favor que te debían. Cómo los conocía Araya, o sabía del favor, eso ya no lo sé— confesó Derek, encontrándose con una mirada sincera de total desconocimiento.

Sin lugar a dudas, otro recuerdo que Talia le había quitado. No obstante, la expresión del viejo lobo pareció volver a maquinar algo. Una ligera luz de esperanza resplandeció en sus ojos. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, todavía quedaba alguien en este mundo que sabía algo más sobre su antigua manada y… No, no era sólo uno. También estaba Deucalion, pero ese hombre era muy complicado de tratar y muy difícil de confiar en él. También estaban los “diarios de ruta” de Kate. No había muchos, pero sí suficientes como para trazar un mapa a seguir. Deaton estaba de por sí descartado. Y el deseo por saber la verdad, por recuperar sus memorias robadas, crecía día a día a pasos agigantados.

—Bien. Ya les respondieron a las chicas ¿Y a mí? ¿Qué hay de mi pregunta?— exigió Liam impaciente.

—¿Creen que Talia seguía con vida en ese momento?— cuestionó Mason receloso.

—Es verdad. Talia era la Alfa, la más fuerte. Y si Peter tenía toda esa fuerza frente al fuego ¿Por qué Talia no consiguió salvar a ninguno?— acotó Erica con igual semblante.

—Tal vez tiene algo que ver con que era la Alfa— expresó dubitativo Isaac antes de mirar a su propio Alfa por una confirmación.

—También pienso lo mismo. Deaton me explicó que un Alfa que es sucesor legítimamente del anterior Alfa y que guarda lazos de parentesco de cualquier tipo con los otros miembros de la manada, siente más profundo el dolor que atraviesan sus miembros, más fuerte. Algo así como si lo sintiera en carne propia. Todo ese dolor acumulado, el de todos ellos, pudo haberla bloqueado o herido por dentro de tal gravedad que fue incapaz de moverse— explicó Scott relajadamente antes de mirar a Derek por una confirmación, así como el rubio había hecho con él.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que realmente murió en el fuego?— pidió Mason.

—Las garras que nos robaron, y con las que posteriormente hicieron a los “suplentes” de los _Caminantes_ , eran la prueba. Talia murió en el incendio. Ahora, bien. Según ustedes, Kate todavía cree que mató a once personas allí. Sabía quiénes estaban en la casa esa noche. Pero los informes del Sheriff siguen mencionando a ocho, todos sin nombre. Estaba pensando, Cora no murió y Deaton tuvo que haberlo sabido. Cuando los vio a ustedes a la cara y les mintió que todos habían muerto, él sabía que el cuerpo de Cora no estaba por ninguna parte —esgrimió señalando a su sobrino y aludiendo implícitamente a su sobrina muerta— Eso nos deja con diez. Mi hermana era una loba nacida, una Alfa de sangre pura… Es probable que Deaton ocultara su cuerpo, que la dejara en modo lobo y la enterrase con toda la gloria y la pompa de los antiguos ritos en un lugar muy diferente a donde está su tumba ahora. Siendo Deaton, me juego por eso. Eso marca nueve. Hay alguien más…

—Pero todos ustedes eran lobos. Y el informe habla de cuerpos humanos— apuntó Kira interrumpiendo al lobo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra “humanos”.

—¡El acónito!— cantaron al mismo tiempo Scott y su “Brother”, con un dedo en alto y un chasquido, recordando la mitad del cuerpo de Laura que habían encontrado cuando toda esa locura de las criaturas sobrenaturales recién comenzaba para ellos.

—Exacto. Para que hubiera ocho cuerpos… Bueno, hay que descontar a Lauren y Billy, ellos eran humanos. Incluso cuando Lauren llegó a copiar nuestras facetas cambiantes y a parecer a veces una loba mordida, mimetizándose muchas veces con nuestros lobos en luna llena y esas cosas, ella seguía siendo humana. Son seis. A seis de ellos Deaton les colocó acónito antes de que los policías dieran con sus cuerpos… Bueno, no todos. Michael siempre fue medio raro. Siempre llevaba una pulsera de acónito consigo en una pequeña caja hermética, por si un día era atacado de muerte. No quería que su cuerpo sea visto como el de un simple animal y abandonado por allí. Estaba loco, siempre fantaseó con la idea de su cuerpo “humano” metido en una tumba. Si lo veo de ese modo, no sé que tanto era superior al resto de mis familiares, pero por lo menos no le tenía asco al trato con los humanos.

—¿Te agradaban los humanos antes del coma?— pidió Isaac desconcertado.

—Un poco. Sólo los que eran interesantes— respondió Peter tranquilo, otra vez con un semblante extraño para ellos, como si no fuese el “tío loco” que tanto conocían.

—¿Qué hay de Jake o Riley? Ellos estaban discutiendo esa noche— apuntó Boyd.

—Bueno, tendría que ser alguien sospechado de algo grave. Jake, imposible. Era fiel a Patrick por sobre todas las cosas y, por consiguiente, a mi hermana. Deaton jamás le daría la espalda. Riley, en cambio… Había algunos rumores de que él estaba haciendo tratos con otra manada de lobos. Talia me ocultaba esas cosas porque sabía que yo apoyaba a Riley, éramos buenos amigos, como con Michael. Podría ser que el cuerpo que falte sea el de Riley. Eso nos dejaría con ocho cuerpos humanos. Nadie hubiera prestado atención a dos animales calcinados en la casa, dejándoselos a plena disposición de Deaton.

—¿Intentas ponernos en contra de él?— inquirió el Alfa molesto.

—No. Sólo comento que hay un lado de Deaton que ni siquiera tú conoces. Y tal vez ya no esté más, tal vez ese lado murió con Talia, pero existió. Alan Deaton no siempre fue como tú lo conoces. Era muy regio con algunas cosas, como la traición, no la perdonaba bajo ninguna razón. Y a veces no escuchaba razones, como Talia. Sólo que ella era más tajante. Alan nos salvó alguna que otra vez.

—¿Vas a hacer algo contra él?— pidió Lydia dudosa.

—Hiciese lo que hiciese, no podría recuperar el cuerpo de un miembro de mi vieja manada. Tampoco es que me importe lo que hubiera pasado con Riley. Al Peter que murió en el fuego le importaba, no a mí— respondió de nuevo con su expresión altanera y frívola, de nuevo el viejo Peter que ellos sí conocían.

—¿Creen que Deaton…?— intentó cuestionar Kira dudosa de preguntar.

—Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes con las que lidiar ahora. Creo que podemos aclarar todo esto cuando los Calcavecchia estén fuera de nuestras vidas ¿Qué opinan?— pidió Scott mirando suplicante a Derek, porque era el Beta quien tenía que decidir sobre ese asunto.

Sinceramente, él no estaba listo para enfrentar a ese otro Deaton sobre el que había descubierto en los últimos meses. Y algo le decía que lo que había escuchado no era ni siquiera la cuarta parte de lo que los otros tenían para contarle acerca de su mentor.

—También estoy de acuerdo— aceptó el joven Hale antes de mirar a su tío en espera de una respuesta, pero el lobo había vuelto a sus propias cavilaciones.

—Nadie me respondió todavía— recordó Liam más que impaciente, con un cierto tono sarcástico, pero sin levantar mucho la voz.

—¿De verdad Talia era la loba más fuerte, como todo el mundo dice?— inquirió Erica escéptica, ignorando al pequeño Beta.

—¡Erica, cállate!— ordenó rabiado el rubio ante la nueva interrupción, generando nada menos que una risa fresca y enérgica en Peter.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. No es que fuera la primera vez que lo veían así, desde que había salido del coma los había tomado por sorpresa varias veces, pero seguían sin acostumbrarse. El lobo se calmó en breve, se levantó y caminó en silencio hasta el ventanal ante la atenta mirada de la muchedumbre, posicionándose en el mismo sitio donde se había colocado cuando le había contado a Stiles y a Cora sobre Paige. Stiles juraba que era el mismo sitio. Peter inspiró profundo, con la típica sonrisa altanera en su rostro, y observó por cerca de un minuto las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a desfilar en el vidrio.

—No podría darte una respuesta certera sobre el cómo me encontraron con vida cuando todos a mi alrededor estaban calcinados, Liam, pero sí puedo responder la pregunta de Erica. Y lamentablemente, no. Talia era una Alfa excepcional (para muchos), con una habilidad increíble para hacerse escuchar y respetar, también temer, pero nunca fue la más fuerte. Deucalion, por ejemplo, era muchísimo más fuerte al ser un lobo mitad Demonio. Pero le gustaba respetar el dominio de las familias líderes y por eso nunca desafió a mi hermana ni pretendió apoderarse de Beacon Hills…

—Hasta la última vez— corrigió Isaac mirándolo enojado, pero no con él, sino resentido todavía con la manada de Alfas.

—Ni siquiera la última vez lo intentó. Aun cuando estas tierras ya no tenían dueño. Deucalion vino buscando otra cosa cuando los encontró. Nunca fue el dominio. Y recordemos que él tampoco estaba cuerdo para ese entonces— corrigió Peter, en modo alguno altanero o molesto, sino bastante relajado para lo que pudiera imaginarse uno.

—Entonces ¿Él es el lobo más poderoso?— pidió Jackson.

—No. Existe otro. Ha sido conocido durante demasiado tiempo, casi tanto como la tradición Argent-Hale, como “ _El Alfa de Alfas_ ”. Y ni siquiera Deucalion como líder de una manada de Alfas pudo alcanzar jamás su poder. Hubo varios que solían llamar a Talia de esa forma, pero ella no era ese sujeto. Deucalion sabe sobre él, lo ha visto y ha hablado con él. Y tal vez lo reconozca como su superior… o no. Pero él tampoco intentó robar nunca ese título.

—¿Y cómo encontramos a este gran Alfa? ¿Crees que nos ayudaría contra los Calcavecchia?— pidió Scott casi sin esperanzas.

—Oh, claro que sí. Odia a los Druidas. A esos en especial. Es más, ya debe estar armando un plan para destruirlos— comentó el viejo lobo con evidente desagrado hacia los brujos mencionados.

—¿Tan siquiera existe? ¡Nos está hablando de un sujeto que fue nombrado hace más de cuatrocientos años!— refutó Isaac receloso.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de él?— pidió Stiles a Peter, curioso, ignorando a propósito al lobo rubio, así como la mirada antipática que le ofreció.

Y el joven Stilinski no fue el único que lo ignoró, todos centrados en el “tío loco”, entusiasmados con sus palabras como niños frente a un cuentista. El hombre los miró uno a uno, luego a Derek y por último al libro debajo de la mano del muchacho, recibiendo la mirada furiosa de su sobrino. Peter le sonrió retador antes de mirar serio al adolescente hiperactivo.

—Lo conocí una vez cuando era joven. Y puedo asegurarles que es mucho más aterrador de lo que lo pintan las historias… Y más destructivo— explicó luciendo un poco preocupado y nervioso.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Cerrar puertas. A pesar del tiempo y de las pérdidas, de las memorias olvidadas y la impotencia. Aquello se había convertido en algo vital para el Sheriff desde el asunto con la Darach, cuando había reconocido el mundo sobrenatural que había estado negando durante años. Y su imperiosidad por requisar con minuciosidad cada archivo policial con características “dudosas”, le había confirmado a la manada que la locura investigadora de Stiles venía de familia. Ver al Sheriff era como ver a su hijo en “acción”, dos gotas de agua, figurativamente. Sin exagerar.

Y a pesar de que ninguno podía resolver todas esas cajas llenas de carpetas viejas, de las cuales el señor Stilinski tenía una copia en su casa, Lydia comprendía la prisa de su amigo por contarle al hombre sobre el incendio de los Hale, omitiendo todo detalle que pudiese indicar que otra vez se encontraban en problemas. Saberlo no resolvía nada, no iba a traer a los que habían muerto calcinados ni tampoco le daba justicia a los Hale, pero al menos podría aprender un poco más sobre ese hecho. Después de todo, aunque no se relacionaba directamente con él, en cierta medida tenía una conexión a través de Peter. Y lo que más necesitaban ahora era tener las fronteras vigiladas. Braeden había apoyado a Stiles con la idea, ya que ellos por sí mismos no tenían el personal ni los recursos para custodiar las fronteras y los movimientos de “Los Calavera”, un bastión enemigo del que había que preocuparse.

—¡Chicos! ¿Sucedió algo?— pidió Jordan lo más calmado que pudo al verlos salir del despacho del Sheriff, corriendo hacia ellos y abandonando a su compañera en la entrada de la comisaría.

Sin embargo, la muchacha se apresuró detrás de él, sin quitar su sonrisa en ningún momento. Sonrisa de víbora, a Stiles no le cabía ninguna duda. Y aunque no la conocía a ella, tenía sobrada experiencia con esa clase de expresiones: Jennifer, Kate… Con ellas bastaba, no necesitaba más para ser un experto en la sonrisa de víbora. Aunque Erica siempre decía que ella también debía ser incluida en la categoría de “harpías falsas” (por decirlo del modo más sutil), haciendo pucheritos cada vez que era ignorada con respecto a ese tema. Observó a la mujer unos instantes en silencio y enseguida se centró en su amigo, regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Todo bien, hombre. Sólo… Tenía que hablar algo con mi padre. Contarle… Ya sabes, lo de Cora— respondió Stiles, buscando las mejores palabras para no otorgar información a oídos ajenos.

—Creí que estabas comenzando algo con Braeden. Ya sabes, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Además, es más fiable— arremetió Lydia con maldad, una mezcla de odio y celos (lo último no lo iba a confesar), sonriéndole mordaz a la mujer.

 Jordan la miró sorprendido. Cruzó miradas con el joven hiperactivo, quien intentaba no reírse, un esfuerzo inhumano analizando su rostro, y después miró de nuevo a la pelirroja sin saber que decir. La mujer policía la miró furiosa, haciendo ella también un esfuerzo casi inhumano por no agredirla verbalmente y ser reprendida más tarde porque ese no era el comportamiento correcto de un oficial. Mas de pronto la recordó, evaporándose de alguna manera la rabia. Viejas memorias regresaron a ella, un poco borrosas.

—Creo que te conozco— pronunció fingiendo vacilación y curiosidad.

—Sí, yo también te recuerdo. A veces resulta imposible olvidarse de algunas cosas —esgrimió la pelirroja, fulminándola con la mirada y apretando sus dientes con rabia antes de dirigirse al rubio con una expresión mucho más relajada— Ten cuidado de las víboras que hablan el idioma humano, cariño— aconsejó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Y sin mirar a su amigo, se dirigió a la salida. Stiles puso su mejor cara, apretando fuerte sus labios para no estallar en carcajadas, y saludo con un ademán de cabeza antes de seguir a la chica. Jordan se quedó observándolos con la boca semi abierta y una mano en el aire. Querría imaginarse que aquello había sido una escena de celos, pero no podía dejar volar su imaginación. Lydia era seria en ello… O de alguna manera lo había sido.

—Eso te ganas por entregarle tu tiempo a adolescentes— manifestó despectiva la morocha.

—¿De verdad la conoces?

—Sólo oficialmente, por suerte. Fue un caso peculiar cuando era pasante. Ingresó al hospital al borde de la muerte, desangrada y en coma. Con los días se recuperó, pero seguía diciendo que la había mordido un lobo, nada de pumas ¡Un lobo en California! Lo único que faltaba era que dijera que había sido un hombre lobo— esgrimió burlona mirando hacia donde los dos habían desaparecido, ignorante de que con esas palabras también estaba denigrándolo a él.

Las palabras hirientes de Peter (despechadas, desde su anterior punto de vista) resonaron en su mente taladrantes, una especie de sermón en contra de los humanos ajenos al mundo sobrenatural ¡Qué iluso había sido! ¡Peter no estaba equivocado! ¡No había sido sólo su resentimiento!… Desde el primer instante Valerie Clark le había resultado amistosa, sin envidias ni arrogancias de ningún tipo, totalmente de corazón blando. Por ello le había dado su amistad, porque la veía tan comprensiva con el mundo sobrenatural como a Melissa. Y ahí estaba ella burlándose de su amiga, sin saber que la que daba risa era ella, ignorante del otro mundo que se encontraba entre las sombras, por decirlo de la misma manera poética que Kira.

Sin embargo, en ese momento su mente hizo un click. Rebobinó las palabras de Valerie y cayó en la cuenta de que el suceso al que hacía referencia era la mordida de Peter. El rencor de Lydia, su expresión que tontamente había catalogado de celos, se transformaron de repente en dolor, como si realmente pudiera sentir lo mismo que ella al ver a esa mujer ¡¿Cómo rayos se atrevía?! Incluso si había sido previo a él y a la manada ¡¿Cómo se atrevía esta mujer a lastimar a Lydia!? Jordan la miró con una expresión que rayaba la ira. Y si sus miradas fulminaran (en concordancia con su poder), ella ya estaría derretida en el suelo.

—¡¿Te burlaste de Lydia?!— inquirió intentando controlar el fuego que brotaba desde su interior y así mantener sus ojos a raya.

—¡No delante de ella!… Aunque puede que haya escuchado. Ni siquiera sé por qué te molesta. No deberías pasar mucho tiempo con esos chicos. Todos ellos son iguales, sus prontuarios están como para enviarlos a Eichen House. Además, recuerda que es menor de edad— reprochó, más molesta de celos ante un posible interés amoroso de él por la chica que de pensar en toda esa pandilla de locos que le provocaba repeluz.

—Sólo por unos meses más— respondió el oficial mordiendo las palabras antes de girarse en dirección a su escritorio.

—¡¿Loca y todo?!— reprochó indignada.

Mas el rubio no contestó, se limitó a alejarse antes de que su bestia se descontrolara y saliera, deseosa de venganza. Valerie se apresuró por detrás, ignorante en todo momento del espectáculo que habían montado y que todos se encontraban mirándolos. Sin embargo, una mano la asió del brazo deteniéndola. Se giró iracunda topándose con la mirada seria del Sheriff.

—¿Sabes, Parrish? Yo creo que hacen una linda pareja. De hecho, perfecta— alentó el señor Stilinski con una de sus sonrisas paternales, sin mirar a la muchacha, soltándola enseguida del agarre.

Jordan lo observó primero atónito, pero enseguida emocionado, alegre de la aprobación. No obstante, la sonrisa duró segundos, los mismos en los que tardó el hombre en desaparecer en su oficina nuevamente. Se sintió entre culpable y afligido. Lo primero, como no podía ser de otra manera, era la culpa diaria de tener que ocultarle los sucesos con las quimeras y los Druidas (y que ciertos muertos habían vuelto a la vida). En cuanto a lo segundo, Stiles siempre había sido un chico extraño empezando desde el nombre. Se preguntó cuánto habría tenido que escuchar el Sheriff sobre su hijo, a cuántos idiotas defenestrarlo por ser un poco diferente al resto.

Y también se sintió desleal, infame. Todos en la manada le habían preguntado en diferentes momentos sobre lo que lo había llevado a Beacon Hills y siempre había respondido lo mismo: algo lo llamaba. Pero en verdad él no sabía el por qué. Por rutina sacó su billetera, la abrió y de ella extrajo la foto que le había prestado a Lydia. La observó, también por rutina, intentando recordar quién era el niño y consciente de que seguía siendo en vano. Y no era sólo el niño. Hasta ahora no había hecho más que intentar llenar vacíos y lagunas con historias imaginadas, pensamientos creídos de cosas que podrían haber sido reales, pero que en alguna parte sabía que no lo eran.

No recordaba a dónde había estado antes ni cómo había llegado al Condado, nada sobre sus padres o amigos, estudios realizados ni viajes estudiantiles, no había nada en su cerebro. Todo era… absolutamente nada. Como si el tiempo no hubiese existido antes de llegar a Beacon Hills. Sin embargo, tenía que haber existido algo. Nadie nace de la nada y tiene la apariencia de un joven de veinticuatro años. Ni hablar de que de alguna manera se había colado en los sistemas de internet y figuraba como miembro del ejército y tenía una jugosa certificación de “Técnico de Dispositivos Peligrosos”… Tal vez no había sido del todo sincero con su manada, pero ¿Cómo explicar algo que ni siquiera puedes explicarte a ti mismo? Lo había intentado incontables veces y todavía estaba buscando las palabras para confesarlo.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—¡¿Por qué no se mueven?! ¡¿No entienden que cuanto más tiempo pase será peor?!— amonestó Garrett enfurecido exteriormente, pero en realidad nervioso de hallarse en la “base” del enemigo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tenemos la obligación de ayudarlos?— inquirió Jackson prepotente y peleador, intentando mostrar una fachada regia de despreocupación, adelantándose a cualquier otro que fuese a hablar.

—¡Por favor! Si otro te lo hubiese pedido, ya estarías con los pies enterrados en un pantano buscando pistas— protestó Isaac mordaz, en clara referencia al antiguo manipulador del Kanima.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a negarle algo como eso a Allison?! Y no le importaba si sólo pretendía pelear un rato o le había molestado la manera demandante del otro rubio, bajo ninguna circunstancia se podía negar nada a quien hasta su muerte había sido parte de la manada. Y si tenía que pelear físicamente contra su novio para apoyar a la cazadora, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—¡¿Ahora vamos a pelear entre nosotros?! ¡¿Es en serio?!— reprochó molesto Stiles fulminando a los dos con la mirada.

—Si tu amigo se callara la boca, tal vez no tendríamos que hacerlo— esgrimió Jackson sin ceder, ahora realmente molesto.

—En primer lugar, es raro que no hayas dicho que sí en cuanto dijeron “Loraley”— reprochó Isaac haciendo comillas con los dedos al pronunciar el nombre, tampoco reacio a callarse.

No obstante, un bramido los acalló. Derek. Colocado detrás del escritorio, a la derecha del Alfa de la manada. Un bramido que también sobresaltó a los invitados no bienvenidos. Minutos atrás, la alarma del loft había sonado, de nuevo activada por simple costumbre, trayendo con ella a la manada de Allison, a cuatro de ellos. La cazadora ni siquiera había saludado, no había pedido permiso, tampoco les había apuntado con un arco, carente por completo de armas al igual que sus amigos, soltando directamente lo que había sucedido y exigiendo como si tuviera derecho alguno. A Derek también le molestaban un poco sus formas, pero intentó mantenerse tranquilo.

—Scott, por favor. Tienes que hallarla. Tienes que devolvérmela— suplicó la morocha con un hilo en la voz, los ojos cristalizados, denostando un aspecto vulnerable.

No era la primera vez que la Druida desaparecía en la noche y vagaba vaya uno a saber por dónde, a pesar de la amenaza latente de Druidas y cazadores en la frontera. Lo venía haciendo todas las noches desde que había sucedido lo de ellos “desquiciándose”. Así lo había llamado Kate, con aberración. No obstante, era la primera vez que no se comunicaba con ellos en más de veinticuatro horas. Todas las mañanas le enviaba un mensaje a Matt. Esa mañana no lo había hecho, así como tampoco lo había hecho la mañana anterior.

—¿Por qué no la buscan ustedes mismos?— inquirió Malia adelantándose a lo que fuera a responder su Alfa.

—Lo intentamos. Pero no podemos encontrar su olor. Desde… Desde lo que sucedió el otro día, cuando pierde la noción (o sea cuando se duerme), su olor desaparece— explicó Matt, un poco nervioso de hablar sobre el episodio en el que se habían transformado en “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”.

—Ni siquiera pareciera tener olor a Druida. Es como si no oliese a nada— acotó Violet preocupada.

—Eso ni siquiera tiene lógica— apuntó Cora un poco recelosa.

—Y seguro que sin olor ni nada, tú la encuentras— apuntó malicioso Isaac, necesitado de seguir peleando.

—¿Qué hay de Kate y Jennifer?— pidió Scott enseguida para evitar más discusiones.

Los cuatro se miraron enseguida, casi como imitación viraron hacia el suelo y volvieron sus miradas entre ellos. No se olía tanto a dolor, sino más bien a nervios y decepción, así lo percibieron los lobos. Se hicieron un gesto casi imperceptible entre sí y Matt suspiró, en tanto que Garrett entornó los ojos como molesto, empezando a oler efectivamente a molestia.

—Kate se fue después de lo que hicimos y…

—Creo que nos abandonó— interrumpió Violet a su novio, emanando un ligero olor a tristeza.

—Y Jennifer se fue hace dos días a investigar una pista sobre los Calcavecchia. Intentamos llamarla, pero no conseguimos dar con ella— terminó de explicar Garrett, en modo alguno compartiendo el semblante de la morena.

—¿Creen que esté capturada?— pidió Derek de pronto preocupado.

—¡¿En serio, Derek?! ¡¿Ahora te vas a preocupar por ella?!— cuestionó el joven Stilinski, hirviendo de celos y apretando sus puños para evitar que cualquier polvillo oscuro saliese de él en cuanto moviese sus manos porque algo de cordura todavía le quedaba, más no fuera el terror de ver las estelas de sus propios poderes, los que desconocía y temía.

—¡Si algo le sucede, todavía puede afectar a Erica y Boyd! En serio, Stiles— acotó lo último apresurándose a lo que el otro fuera a reprochar y relajando la voz para mostrar sinceridad, aun si el otro no era capaz de detectar las emociones al mismo nivel que Chris.

—Por favor, Stiles. No empieces ahora tú— pidió Scott, en modo alguno hastiado, sino necesitado de su fiel apoyo.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a rastrearla si no podemos olerla?— pidió Liam de repente, en cuanto la realidad del asunto llegó a su cerebro.

—Nos dijeron que creen que está inspeccionando el bosque ¿Cierto? Podemos empezar por ahí.

—¿Y por qué no lo hacen ellos?— se quejó Malia, reacia a querer obedecer a su Alfa.

—Lo hicimos… Un poco. Pero llegamos hasta una parte— explicó Matt.

—Pues avancen lo que les resta.

—¡Malia!— la sermoneó Stiles de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando ella estaba aprendiendo.

—¡¿Qué?! Si ellos no la encontraron ¿Qué te dice que nosotros sí?— manifestó la Coyote testaruda en su postura.

—Somos muchos más. Si nos separamos en grupos y nos distribuimos sectores, vamos a poder abarcar más terreno— explicó Scott convencido.

—¿Entonces sí nos ayudarás?— preguntó emocionada la antigua cazadora, con una sonrisa que bien podría derretir su corazón.

—Con una condición. Que regreses con nosotros— exigió serio, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

No había vacilación en él. Tampoco preocupación al rechazo o a lo ridícula que se escuchaba la propuesta, ahora que hasta sus oídos la habían escuchado, no sólo su cabeza. Acababa de hacer lo que creyó que debía de haber hecho desde el primer instante, cuando supieron que Allison estaba de vuelta en Beacon Hills. Esa idea había girado en su cabeza durante semanas y el deseo no había disminuido ni siquiera con el suceso de los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”.

Allison casi pareció en shock. Miró a sus amigos, luego cruzó miradas con el joven Stilinski (casi tan shockeado como ella) y volvió su mirada al moreno. Isaac no sabía si sentirse feliz o sorprendido, Jackson y Liam se miraron sin entender qué había sucedido y Cora no pudo evitar depositar la mirada en su hermano, recordando lo que su tío le había contado sobre Paige. Erica se sintió asqueada con la idea, en tanto que Lydia y Derek no conseguían procesar las palabras. Por su parte, Malia sintió un extraño deseo de rugir, habiendo llegado a ella el olor a la rabia de la Kitsune, producto de los celos. Y, sorpresivamente, la risa tintineante de la cazadora rompió el silencio.

—No puedo hacer eso, Scott. No puedes confiar en mí. Ni debes. Puedo tener el mismo rostro y los mismos recuerdos, pero ya no soy la Allison que perteneció a tu manada, Scott. Soy como ellos. Soy una de ellos. Y no es la esencia. Si tuvieras nuestros ojos, verías que mis manos están tan rojas como las de Peter— explicó intentando mostrarse fuerte, frívola, pero la expresión de dolor en su rostro la delataba.

Violet cubrió sus manos enseguida y retrocedió unos pasos por inercia, oliendo a culpa y nerviosismo. Y verla era casi como ver un animalillo asustado. Los otros dos no la imitaron, se mostraron firmes de tal manera que podrían parecer satisfechos de sus crímenes, pero Stiles sabía que no era así. Jackson, en cambio, no lo sabía, pero su corazón creía firmemente que Matt se encontraba arrepentido de lo que había hecho. El joven Stilinski lo miró intuyéndolo, recordando la discusión acaecida varios días atrás.

Cerró sus ojos unos instantes intentando sentir en vano al viejo lobo Hale, con las palabras calando en su corazón y su mente. Otra vez regresaron los recuerdos del Nogitsune, como si no quisieran abandonarlo nunca. Bajó la mirada y miró sus manos, sintiendo como si quemaran, como si toda la sangre de la que Allison hablaba estuviera allí, todavía caliente. Malia olió su tristeza, tal vez siendo la primera en hacerlo, y se movió en su dirección, mas no llegó a dar dos pasos que la mano firme de Derek se le adelantó, enredándose en la pálida del adolescente hiperactivo. Allison se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error con sus palabras.

—Sí puedo prometerte algo, Scott. Me aseguraré de que Kate y Jen no vuelvan a lastimar a ningún otro ser humano, no a los inocentes. Pertenecen a mi manada. Las vigilaré y me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a hacer daño a nadie. Te doy eso a cambio de encontrar a Lori— aseguró la cazadora firme, decidida, un poco culpable de haber hecho sentir mal al mejor amigo de su antiguo novio.

—Me parece justo— aceptó Scott intentando mostrarse firme como la muchacha, girando su mirada hacia Malia y Jackson, los que hasta ahora se habían mostrado reacios.

La Coyote lo miró con la expresión asesina típica de los Hale, sus dientes apretados, incapaz de refutar nada, derrotada. Jackson, a diferencia de ella, ni siquiera le prestó atención, su mirada seguía incesante sobre Matt, como lo había estado la mayor parte del tiempo. Y éste seguía sin querer devolverle la mirada, haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano que no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría mantener. Kira apretaba sus dientes de una manera que podría doler, taladrando con su mirada al que en teoría seguía siendo su novio, sus emociones divididas entre intentar calmar a su zorro y conseguir que el moreno se diera cuenta de ella, de que todavía seguía ahí y que había presenciado su “escenita”. No obstante, una melodía imprevista la sobresaltó, provocando que su zorro se “durmiera” automáticamente de la sorpresa.

—Es Braeden. Está con Marin en… Están en el Nemeton. Dice que Marin siente actividad ahí cerca— explicó Derek sorprendido, mirando al Alfa por una decisión.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Necesita ayuda ahora mismo?— inquirió Lydia, pronunciando palabra por primera vez desde que su antigua mejor amiga había llegado, inquiriendo primero en general y luego enseguida hacia el dueño del teléfono.

—¿Y si estuviese relacionado con Loraley? Es una Druida. Tal vez ha estado sintiendo al Nemeton y por eso iba tanto al bosque— propuso Cora.

—Eres la única que todavía sigue considerándola Druida— apuntó malicioso Isaac, con claras intenciones de pelear a alguien, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por contener las ganas de ahorcar a su novio al darse cuenta de la atención que prestaba a Matt.

—Y de todas formas ¿Cómo localizamos al Nemeton? ¿No que no se puede a menos que él lo quiera?— inquirió Liam dudoso.

—Rastrea el olor de Braeden, cachorro de lobo— respondió Peter con burla, haciendo acto de aparición en la sala.

El que hubiese bajado, principalmente con invitados no bienvenidos que no le caían bien (en síntesis, que le agradaban menos que el resto de las personas que sinceramente no le agradaban), sólo significaba una cosa: iba a ir con ellos. Y no era Loraley su preocupación, Derek lo sabía. A su tío sólo lo movía la curiosidad, lo único que le podía hacer sacar un pie fuera del loft… Y visitar a Chris, lo cual ya era tema aparte.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Cómo podía todavía mantener vida la carcasa de un árbol tan viejo y desgajado como el Nemeton, era un misterio que Jordan no creía poder entender en su vida entera. Es más, su energía latía tan fuerte como un corazón humano, o al menos así lo graficaba Marin Morrell. Él lo había tocado, pero sólo había percibido una ligera tibieza, extraño de sentirse en cualquier árbol. Mas debía recordarse nuevamente que el Nemeton no era un árbol común y corriente. Observó a la multitud reunida, sus miradas de recelo y preocupación a partes iguales. Quién mejor que ellos para comprender lo que realmente significaba estar allí.

Derek sentía ganas de vomitar con todos esos recuerdos girando en su mente como una ruleta. No era sólo Paige, sino también su madre y un pasado que cada día lo confundía más y el cual no le pertenecía. Observó preocupado a su tío intentando percibir cómo se sentiría realmente. Se veía neutral, pero no podía engañar al olfato lobuno, despedía olor a ira entremezclada con más ira. No había dolor… o éste se encontraba cubierto por la ira. Desde que tenía memoria, Peter siempre se había mostrado receloso hacia el Nemeton, brotando en él (todas las veces) emociones de rabia y más rabia. Cora, localizada al lado de su tío, olía más a él mismo que a lo que Peter olía.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos olía tan fuerte como Stiles, ni siquiera Lydia. Era un aroma a terror. Malia podía olerlo claramente. Y su preocupación fue lo único que le impidió armar una rabieta cuando el joven hiperactivo se aferró al brazo de Derek como si fuera su salvavidas. Y no lo había hecho por el joven Hale, lo sabía, sino por sí mismo. Tenía la mirada fija en el árbol cortado, sin pestañear, como si estuviese en un trance. Empero la única que se mantenía efectivamente alejada del árbol era Allison, como si éste fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Y tal vez sólo ella podía competir contra Stiles en el fuerte olor que despedían. Un árbol maldito sin lugar a dudas.

Por su parte, Marin despedía, a diferencia de todos, un extraño perfume a nostalgia y emoción, observándolos uno por uno sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Recordaba cómo muchas décadas atrás las personas solían reunirse alrededor del Nemeton, por aquel entonces imponente y majestuoso… Aunque en ese entonces no se trataba de criaturas sobrenaturales, sino Druidas, y olía más a bosque y rocío y no tanto a muerte y desolación. 

—Es como les dije, sólo he podido registrar una especie de actividad durante las noches. Siempre en las noches. Es muy sutil, por lo que no creo que esté siendo utilizado. Es más bien como si estuviera llamando a alguien. Una frecuencia demasiado baja, como la de los emisores que utilizan los cazadores— explicó de nueva cuenta Marin, volviendo a recuperar el semblante de preocupación con el que la habían encontrado.

—Deaton dijo una vez que si hacíamos el sacrificio…

—Lo sé, Scott. Pero no es ese llamado a lo sobrenatural. Es algo diferente. Voy a necesitar a Jennifer para corroborarlo— determinó la Druida, segura, pero no muy agraciada con la idea.

Así como Deucalion y Jennifer no podrían permanecer cinco minutos en la misma sala, lo mismo sucedía entre Jennifer y Marin. Y si era por la morena, si le diesen la oportunidad, buscaría la mejor manera de desaparecer a la Darach, borrarla de la faz de la tierra… Como debió de haberse hecho tantos años atrás. Después de todo, si Kali tanto la quería muerta, la tendría que haber asesinado de una sola vez. El mundo sobrenatural se habría ahorrado de tanto, incluyendo a esos seis _Caminantes_ que estaban allí mismo.

—Esperen ¿Escuchan eso?— inquirió Peter empezando a mirar hacia todos lados para focalizar de dónde provenían los ruidos que acababa de captar.

Todos se pusieron en alerta al instante, incluso los siete que no poseían capacidades auditivas. Jordan, de manera instintiva, desenfundó su arma y le quitó el seguro, comenzando a arrepentirse de no haber llamado a Chris. Después de todo aquello sólo debía ser una inspección de rutina ¡Sólo era escoltar a Braeden hasta el bosque y ayudar a Marin! ¡¿Por qué no lo había llamado?! Y para colmo de colmos, no tenía los oídos como los otros para darse una idea sobre lo que iban a enfrentar.

—¡Viene por allá!— exclamó Isaac señalando hacia un lugar en el bosque.

El grupo se replegó al instante y puso posición de ataque, dejando a los más indefensos en el centro del círculo que acababan de armar. El ruido se volvía cada segundo más nítido. Corridas desacordes, como si fuera un venado yendo en dos direcciones a la vez (por graficarlo de algún modo), ligeras fricciones (de las que no conseguían determinar el origen) y la respiración trabajando como si los pulmones del animal fueran una turbina de avión sin ruido. Olía a lodo y pasto recién cortado, pero no a suciedad. También olía a miedo, tal vez terror, y a… ¿Perro mojado? Casi como si hubieran leído el pensamiento del otro, los lobos, la Coyote y los _Caminantes_ se miraron confundidos.

—¡Corran!— gritó de pronto la voz de Theo Raeken en cuanto los visualizó.

A su lado, Loraley corría tan veloz como sus piernas se lo permitían y no pareció registrarlos. Theo tampoco hizo nada por detenerse, apenas depositó su mirada unos instantes en la de Scott y siguió corriendo al lado de la Druida, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Ambos llevaban la ropa embarrada y mojada y sus pisadas se movían desacordes, eso explicaba el “venado” deforme que habían escuchado y olido, no así el por qué corrían. Se miraron entre sí sin poder salir del asombro. Ni siquiera Allison fue capaz de correr detrás de su amiga.

E imprevistamente, un rugido feroz rompió en el bosque, tan fuerte y aterrador como un trueno en una tormenta tropical. Allí, en dirección a ellos, y a pesar de la oscuridad del bosque, se visualizó la figura perfecta de un lobo blanco. Cada vez más cerca. Y sus pisadas resonaban en la tierra mojada por el rocío de forma tan estridente como los cascos de un caballo, de una docena de ellos, y las espuelas de los jinetes.

—¡No miren sus ojos!— gritó Peter de repente aterrorizado.

Acto seguido, salió en estampida hacia donde habían desaparecido Theo y Loraley. Los chicos se miraron asustados, desconcertados a más no poder. Marin fue la primera en seguir a Peter, recién salida del estupor gracias a la voz del lobo. También olía a miedo, como nunca había olido siquiera cerca de Deucalion. Nadie lo dudo, todos salieron en estampida por detrás de los otros. Derek levantó en sus brazos a Braeden sin previo aviso y lo mismo hizo Jackson con Lydia antes de seguir al resto. Por el contrario, Mason, entrenado en los últimos meses a adaptarse al momento, “saltó” a la espalda de su amigo y Liam lo llevó cargándolo a caballo, tal como habían estado practicando juntos.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!— insistió Jordan por nonagésima vez a una multitud ajena a su pedido.

—¡No vamos a poder correr toda la noche, Loraley! ¡¿Sabes…?!

—¡Ya lo sé!— gritó la mencionada sin detenerse, cortando las palabras de la Quimera adolescente.

Por un fragmento de segundo se había sentido transportada hacia unas noches atrás, al instante en que se había cruzado con la extraña criatura y con Theo después de años de ignorar la existencia de ambos. Sólo la presencia del resto corriendo a su lado le aseguraba que no era la misma noche, que los días efectivamente habían transcurrido y que no se había transportado al pasado. No es que tuviera esa “habilidad”, pero ya no se sorprendía de nada. No obstante, todo seguía estando en su lugar, de alguna manera.

En cuanto a aquella noche, la Quimera le había preguntado por un lugar seguro en el que refugiarse. Y, por alguna razón que todavía no podía entender, el loft había venido a su mente. No habían sido su departamento y los _Caminantes_ , tampoco el resguardo Jennifer o el aroma del lobo que la había convertido en una Were-Mystic. Habían sido Scott y el refugio al que había acudido por una ayuda con los “ _Demonios de la Bruma_ ”. Después, obviamente, no recordaba más. Automáticamente la primera imagen que aparecía en su mente era el rostro del profesor Yukimura con el reflejo del sol a sus espaldas, la clase de Historia. Y sinceramente, en ese momento, con Scott corriendo cerca de ellos, no sentía que pudiera existir ningún lugar.

—¡Ni el loft debe ser seguro ahora!— respondió la chica al fin.

—¡Pero sí la veterinaria!— apuntó Scott, proponiendo (para sorpresa de Peter y Marin) uno de los lugares que más dispuesto se encontraba de proteger desde que se había vuelto lobo.

Ni siquiera increpó a la Druida por mencionar el loft, su guarida, más preocupado en huir a zona segura y resguardar a la manada del peligro que pudiese significar tan extraña criatura. Levantó su brazo señalando hacia una dirección en el bosque y dobló por unos cañaverales a cielo abierto. Todo el mundo le siguió sin protestar. Nadie giró hacia atrás a verificar si todavía estaban siendo “cazados” ni tampoco emitieron palabra, procurando concentrar toda la energía en sus piernas.

Pocos minutos les llevó salir del bosque, pero no se detuvieron porque ni Peter ni Loraley lo hicieron. Scott retomó su lugar adelante, a la derecha del viejo lobo Hale, aumentando nuevamente la velocidad que había comenzado a descender, y los otros les siguieron por detrás. Ya frente a la veterinaria, el joven McCall intentó buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos, pero no obtuvo resultado. Y en cuanto un aullido resonó intempestivamente en la lejanía, Derek empujó al Alfa para apartarlo del camino y romper la cerradura. Todos corrieron adentro. Jackson y Boyd trabaron las puertas con un grueso pasador de hierro preparado para la ocasión. Scott se apresuró hacia los estantes, extrajo un frasco con cenizas de montaña y se lo lanzó a Stiles, quien lo distribuyó a lo largo de la puerta para hermetizar el lugar. Todo un procedimiento que Deaton les había explicado en caso de necesitar una guarida momentánea.

—¡Derek!— exigió Isaac a su antiguo Alfa al ser ignorada su pregunta, tan insistente como el ayudante del Sheriff lo había sido minutos atrás.

Y si no los conocieran, habrían jurado que eran hermanos. Dos gotas de agua, figurativamente. Allison quería reír ante la comparación en su mente, pero desistió. En cambio, se dirigió a Loraley y la abrazó, ahora libre de preocupaciones. Ni siquiera el lobo blanco le importaba porque su amiga ya estaba a su lado. El mundo se podía ir tranquilamente al infierno… Bueno, no tanto así.

—Una leyenda en nuestro mundo ¿Tú sabías que existía?— respondió Derek con desazón, apresurándose a la pregunta reiterativa del rubio, para luego cuestionar a su tío.

—No lo descartaba. Pero nunca lo había visto— se sinceró el lobo con el mismo semblante que su sobrino.

—Con “nuestro mundo” ¿Te refieres al sobrenatural o al de los lobos?— pidió Liam dudoso, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia? Para algunas creencias el lobo blanco representa la pureza, la luz y el sol, mientras que el lobo negro representa lo malo y la oscuridad. Los dos opuestos de una rueda incesante. Es una corriente muy antigua de Druidas que respeta la leyenda de Lycaon, pero añade un extra. El lobo blanco no es tanto un animal como sí un espíritu de la naturaleza. Diferente también al Kitsune —aclaró Marin en cuanto vio el movimiento de la chica oriental, adivinándole la pregunta— Esta criatura toma el aspecto de un lobo porque es un cazador de ellos ¿Qué mejor treta que copiar su fisonomía? Pero no persigue a cualquiera, según la historia.

—¿Asesinos?— apuntó dudoso Isaac.

—Yo nunca lo había visto. Peter era un lobo completo y tampoco lo vio— refutó su novio, por primera vez en modo alguno ofendido o culpable por catalogarse como un asesino.

—Entonces no persigue lobos— propuso Mason, no del todo seguro.

—¿Pero sí asesinos?— insistió el joven Lahey.

—No sé. Se los hubiera comido mucho antes de que nos atacaran. Se hubiera comido a Jennifer. O a los que nos persiguieron movidos por el Benefactor— esgrimió Scott también dubitativo.

—A menos que hubiese estado dormido y algo lo despertó— apuntó Stiles mirando serio a la profesora, expectante por una respuesta.

—No creo que haya estado dormido. Sólo no tenía qué cazar, ya que caza aquello que no ha sido concebido por la naturaleza, aquello considerado inhumanamente imposible— explicó Marin con la mirada depredadora fija en Loraley, la misma acusante y altanera con la que la mayoría allí había sido visto alguna vez.

—Para su información, no soy la única “anti-natura” aquí— reprochó la joven entornando los ojos.

—Es verdad. Pero si has visto sus ojos durante mucho tiempo, te conviertes en su objetivo— explicó Peter mirándola receloso, los ojos entrecerrados, recibiendo la misma expresión.

—El Bestiario de Nox ¿Qué hay de las criaturas allí descritas?— preguntó Derek de pronto nervioso, tomando por sorpresa a la antigua Emisaria de la manada de Alfas.

—En primer lugar, no es un Bestiario. En segundo ¿Cómo…? Braeden— se interrumpió y respondió a sí misma la mujer, mirando molesta a la mencionada.

Si había un ser capaz de hallar ese maldito objeto y continuar con cabeza… No, tan siquiera encontrarlo. Sólo una persona podría hacerlo, la mercenaria que se encontraba entre ellos. La mejor en su profesión, desde el punto de vista de Marin. Derek había jugado un movimiento por delante de ella ¡Y ni siquiera sabía que había estado buscando el maldito libro! ¿Pero cómo había sabido sobre él? Y lo recordó, el Dark Shadow. Le entregó una sonrisa perversa y luego miró fijo a Stiles, la expresión más relajada.

—¿Están hablando de ese libro lleno de garabatos que Derek tiene en el escritorio?— preguntó Erica, rebelando cierta molestia por el objeto, lo que claramente era producto de no haber podido entender su contenido.

—¿Y cómo lo detienes?— pidió Cora preocupada, ignorando a la rubia y dejando atrás la pregunta de su hermano.

—No puedes. Te perseguirá hasta que consiga devorarte— manifestó seria la antigua profesora de francés.

—¡Debe haber una solución!— gritaron asustadas Allison y Cora.

Las dos al mismo tiempo, sin proponérselo. Mas al escuchar a la otra, se miraron molestas por unos instantes antes de volver su mirada a la morena por una alternativa. Siempre había una alternativa, aun si era peligrosa. Deaton mismo les había conseguido una cuando Jennifer había raptado a Melissa, al Sheriff y a Chris. Y quién mejor para darles una alternativa riesgosa que la hermana de Deaton.

—No la hay— ratificó la mujer, endureciendo la voz y la mirada.

—Ni la necesito. No es la primera vez que veo esa cosa. Estaré bien en tanto no ande por el bosque de noche— aseveró Loraley restándole importante, tranquila a diferencia del resto.

—¿En dónde lo viste por primera vez?— inquirió Peter de repente curioso.

—En Inglaterra, cuando me alejé de mi clan. No transita por los bosques cercanos al “ _Tine dubh_ ”. Diría que no soporta el olor pútrido de los Calcavecchia, pero me la juego a que no es ningún tonto. Es un lobo a fin de cuentas, debe tener instinto de preservación.

—¿Crees que haya venido por nosotros?— pidió preocupado Garrett.

—Te perseguirá sólo si ves sus ojos— recalcó Liam, arrepintiéndose de dirigirle la palabra ni bien había acabado de hablar.

—Soy asesino, no suicida— aclaró el otro rubio restándole importancia.

Y sus palabras, aunque quisieron funcionar como broma, terminaron cayendo mal en todos, inclusive su novia, quien lo amonestó con la mirada. No obstante, a diferencia de ellos, Stiles estaba concentrado en otra mirada, la que Loraley mantenía fija en Theo. Ella parecía recelosa, él preocupado por no entenderle. Miró hacia uno y otro un par de veces, con su mente maquinando una docena de posibilidades y su desconfianza por el otro lobo creciendo todavía más.

—Y si sabías que no tenías que andar por el bosque ¿Qué has estado haciendo allí?

—¡Es verdad! ¡Has ido todas las noches!— protestó Allison molesta, secundando a Jordan.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?— cuestionó Matt casi por detrás de su compañera, también molesto.

—Oigan, no es como si lo hubiera podido controlar. Y no han sido demasiadas noches. Además, no hay criaturas tan peligrosas como ustedes, Kate lo dijo. Y sobreviví a ustedes— se defendió tranquila, ironía por doquier en sus palabras, la mirada entornada.

No había rastro de preocupación ni culpa por hacer sentir mal a sus amigos, la misma mordacidad sobradora de Peter. Sin lugar a dudas, la copia perfecta del lobo, pensó Lydia. En cambio, para Stiles, esa actitud sólo era una fachada. Si tanto se parecía al lobo, tenía que ser una fachada. Él los había visto en el cementerio, esa preocupación indiscutida del uno por el otro y el intento constante de evitar que los otros se sintiesen mal a raíz de su pasado, actitud que se contradecía totalmente con la que Loraley estaba mostrando en ese momento. Y no sería tampoco la primera vez que la Druida intentase relativizar el asunto para no responder lo que se le preguntaba.

—¡Ey! ¡Todavía estabas inconsciente cuando Kate se fue!— refutó Garrett molesto, cayendo en la cuenta varios segundos después.

—¿Y? Es obvio que lo pensó. Por algo se fue ¿No?

—Casi olvido esa parte ¿Chris sabe que se fue?— inquirió Derek a Peter.

—¿Qué hacías en el bosque? ¿Acaso el Nemeton te llamaba a ti?— cuestionó Lydia intentando volverse a centrar en el asunto e impidiéndole al Beta obtener una respuesta, lo que seguramente iba a seguir dilatando el asunto porque Peter nunca colaboraba.

Se sentía cansada. Física y emocionalmente. Y estar tan cerca de quien había sido su mejor amiga hasta su muerte, no le estaba ayudando en nada. Si seguía una hora más allí, la que iba a empezar a tener un ataque de pánico sería ella. O la segunda, después de su amigo, que se veía más pálido que de costumbre ¿Lo peor? ¡Estaba callado! ¡Stiles nunca se mantenía callado tanto tiempo! Y más de uno iba a perder la cordura cuanto más tiempo pasaran allí, estaba segura. Ella la primera. O la segunda.

—¿Qué hacía Theo en el bosque?— apuntó Stiles agravando la voz, casi mordiendo las palabras, marcando su completo recelo hacia el mencionado.

—Bueno, yo estaba de camino a la tienda a comprar comida cuando de repente la vi corriendo. Parecía como si la estuvieran persiguiendo. Me pareció raro y la llamé porque la reconocí del colegio, pero ella no me respondió ni se detuvo. Entonces, la seguí por si llegaba a necesitar ayuda. No soy tan malo como para hacer la vista ciega si alguien necesita ayuda. Lo que me recuerda… —explicó deteniéndose a sí mismo para revisar su teléfono, encontrando varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas— Sí. Lo que suponía. Mi manada se está muriendo de hambre. Me parecía raro que no me hubiesen llamado todavía— acotó con cierto tono bromista terminando de chequear mensajes y disponiéndose a responder alguno.

Y como siempre, ni su voz ni sus latidos habían flaqueado. Tan falsamente tranquilo que asqueaba a la Druida, la única que sabía que estaba mintiendo. El resto pareció conforme, no tanto Stiles, pero sí los lobos y eso fue suficiente para Lydia. Scott le miró e hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, confirmándole que el chico no estaba mintiendo. 

—Eso lo explica ¿Qué hay de ti, Loraley?— pidió la Banshee.

—Últimamente se me despertó una afición por caminar en los bosques en el medio de la noche— esgrimió sardónica con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, una expresión que todavía conseguía erizarle la piel a la pelirroja.

—“Terrores nocturnos”. Así lo llamó Tracy. No lo hace a propósito. Simplemente camina dormida sin saberlo— explicó convencida Violet, apresurándose antes de que el resto se abalanzara contra su amiga.

Loraley sí que sabía ganarse enemigos, eso pensó la _Caminante_. Y ahora le debía una porque al parecer nadie allí era tolerante con los presuntuosos, como la chica se estaba comportando. Por otra parte, la sola mención de aquel nombre llevó a Cora a rugir, los celos a flor de piel, pero su hermano enseguida la sujetó del brazo y le apretó fuerte. Ya era bastante tarde y era noche de escuela, no necesitaba que el asunto siguiera dilatándose. Estaba cansado y era él quien tenía que levantar a Cora en la mañana. Loraley también estaba cansada. Casi no había dormido en los últimos días y si había una cosa que la irritara y la sacara de quicio más que nada (inclusive la presencia de Malia) era ser vista como débil. Su familia no lo era, ella tampoco. Y no importaban sus rarezas, había aprendido que tenía que mostrarse fuerte aunque no lo fuera realmente.

—Para con eso, Violet. No son “terrores nocturnos” ¿Te das cuenta siquiera de lo horrible que suena? Sólo les dejé seguirle la corriente a Tracy porque no encontraba las respuestas… hasta hoy. Consciente o inconsciente, sólo hago lo que siempre he hecho: proteger. Escucho el sonido que hace el Nemeton y rastreo a quien está llamando. Yo ya vi los ojos del lobo blanco, pero él no. Además, siempre salgo indemne. Hoy lo vieron, el lobo nunca consigue alcanzarme— explicó jactanciosa, restándole gravedad al asunto.

Porque también había aprendido que si la situación le era desfavorable, mostrarse indiferente era la mejor medida. Ser presuntuosa y ganarse odios también le servía, más cuando pretendía mantener a la gente lejos de ella y sus asuntos.

—Sí, vimos que casi te agarra ¿No estabas buscando un refugio seguro?— apuntó malicioso Jackson, recordándole el por qué estaban allí mismo.

—Ese fue Theo. Yo…

—Lo conoces. A quien el Nemeton está llamando ¿Quién es? —cuestionó Marin seria, demandante— No intentes mentir. No eres buena— acotó cuando vio las intenciones contrarias.

—¡Bien! Igual Jen me hubiera obligado a decírselo a Deaton— se quejó derrotada, frustración e ira emanando de sus poros.

Se sentía furibunda consigo misma, decepcionada también, por lo tan bajo que había caído, lo fácil que había sido engañada, como un niño con un dulce. Se quejaba de la denominación “terrores nocturnos”, pero sin lugar a dudas sonaba menos denigrante de lo que efectivamente se trataba. Se sacó la campera de cuero, abrió un cierre que tenía en la parte de adentro de la espalda (sin duda, Violet hubiera sido una excelente diseñadora de indumentaria si las cosas se hubieran dado de manera diferente para ella) y sacó una remera del equipo de Lacrosse que lanzó a Scott. El número 24 en la espalda.

—Es…

—Mi remera— terminó de decir Stiles, interrumpiendo a su “Brother”, desalentado, derrotado, a diferencia del desconcierto de los otros.

—Todas las noches despierto en el medio del bosque, siempre cerca del Nemeton. Escucho sus latidos. Y el olor de Stiles está por todas partes. Es fresco, muy reciente. Entonces, trato de localizarlo, pero vaya por donde vaya, vuelvo a dar con el Nemeton. Dos, tres, cuatro veces… hasta que tropiezo con el lobo blanco. Y ahí en lo único que pienso es en buscar la salida del bosque.

—No es sólo la remera ¿Verdad?— pidió el joven hiperactivo, sin esperanza alguna en la voz.

—De hecho, sí. No tengo pruebas, pero sé que no estuviste ahí. No deambulas antes que yo en el bosque. Tal vez ni siquiera has estado allí desde el incidente con los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”. Tampoco fuiste tú el que puso la remera ahí…

—No te das una idea de las trampas que Stiles armó cuando tenía al Nogitsune dentro— la interrumpió Isaac receloso.

—Pero esta vez es diferente. Él no armó la trampa.

—¿Qué tan segura estás?— insistió el Beta, sin importarle las miradas de reproche que volvía a ganarse.

—Porque Stiles no sabía sobre el lobo blanco— se adelantó a responder Peter sin dejar de observar molesto a la Druida, pero esta vez la rabia no era hacia ella, sino a su sangre.

—En la jerga de los cazadores se le llama “trampa para conejos”. Hace mucho que los Calcavecchia adoptaron un gusto fetichista por el trabajo de los cazadores. Y lo han implementado en sus cacerías hacia toda criatura sobrenatural que respire. Esta es una de sus técnicas favoritas. Ya sabes, observas a la presa, robas un objeto de uno de sus cercanos (si no puedes robar a la persona) y lo colocas en algún lugar alto del bosque. Luego, preparas varios sahumerios y los colocas en diferentes lugares para nublar el sentido de la presa y que no pueda descubrir que sólo estás usando un objeto y que nadie está en peligro. Es bastante interesante. Te deshaces de la persona sin ensuciarte las manos— explicó Loraley con cierta actitud petulante y desinteresada.

—¡¿Y lo dices así?!— reprochó ofendida Allison, la primera en reaccionar.

Y tenía razones para estar furiosa, rabiosa ¡¿Cómo podía copiar las actitudes de Peter en esos momentos?! ¡Estaba hablando de sí misma siendo cazada por su propia familia! Eso sólo la enfermaba. Le recordaba a Gerard y lo que había intentado con ella, llevándola a cazar a sus propios compañeros, siempre utilizando a todos, usando y desechando.

—Si quieres la verdad, me da rabia haber caído tan fácil, pero… Hay un buen punto. Ya encontré la remera. Y salí indemne del lobo blanco ¡Se acabaron las noches de sonambulismo!— apuntó con una sonrisa victoriosa y las manos en alto para darle más resonancia a sus palabras, sin dejar de perder el toque de sarcasmo “peteriano”.

—A menos que usen otra ropa— reprochó Stiles, también molesto por lo tranquilo que lo estaba tomando.

—¡Esperen! ¡Eso quiere decir que estuvieron en el instituto!

—¡Los Calcavecchia están aquí!— acotó Violet casi al mismo tiempo que Liam, aferrándose asustada a su novio.

—No necesariamente. Con uno de ellos basta, el que robó la camiseta y la llevó al bosque. Y ese será difícil de rastrear, si no es que ya abandonó Beacon Hills. Recuerden que el robo de la camiseta sucedió hace varios días. Después, la manipulación hizo el resto. Lo que nos demuestra que el brebaje que preparamos con Alan no fue tan efectivo, por lo menos no con Loraley.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos preocupamos o no lo hacemos?

—¿No se puede hacer otro brebaje? Uno que sí sirva— pidió Matt secundando el cuestionamiento de Jackson de manera inconsciente.

—Puedo preparar uno, pero no les va a gustar. Menos a Jennifer— explicó Marin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Menos a mí ¿Cierto? Me va a debilitar— determinó Loraley leyéndole entre líneas.

—Y mucho. Serás… como un aprendiz de cazador. Después de todo, eso es lo que serías ¿No? El negocio familiar— esgrimió la morena sin perder el toque perverso, ganándose un gruñido de parte de la chica.

—Su plática es muy interesante, pero todavía les falta explicar algo ¿Cómo apareció el lobo blanco en Beacon Hills?— inquirió Theo intentando sonar casual, a duras penas consiguiendo ocultar su preocupación hacia su propia persona.

Porque él también había visto los ojos verdes de la criatura. Y si la bestia cazaba a Loraley, iría detrás de él. Sabía que era el siguiente en la lista. Y por eso fijó su mirada en la mujer que más parecía saber sobre ello, fingiendo la curiosidad típica de un adolescente que acaba de descubrir una nueva criatura sobrenatural. Después de todo, era también una Druida, no podía fiarse de ella aunque fuera “familiar” de Scott.

—Tal vez algo lo atrajo. No sé si se los conté, pero Jen utilizó las corrientes telúricas para traernos desde Inglaterra, creando una especie de portal entre el “ _Tine dubh_ ” y el Nemeton. Tal vez todavía quedó una unión entre ambos y la bestia pasó a través de él, buscando aquello que lo atrajo— explicó Loraley sin apartar su mirada de la Quimera, sin decirlo explícitamente, pero echándole la culpa, y adelantándose a cualquier adulto.

Y Theo sintió un repentino escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se giró dudoso hacia su derecha, encontrándose con la mirada fija del viejo lobo. Peter miró hacia la chica y de vuelta a él, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y la mirada penetrante. Algo en él le produjo un miedo como sólo había sabido tenerlo a los Dread Doctors y al lobo blanco. Tragó en seco y miró al resto, incapaz de escuchar las voces de los chicos debatiendo sobre la teoría propuesta, sólo el bombeo de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

—Yo ya hice todo lo que podía por aquí. Es mejor que me vaya. Mi manada debe estar preocupada— esgrimió Theo a modo de despedida, interrumpiendo lo que Lydia había estado diciendo.

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia Scott y Stiles como saludo y, sin esperar respuesta, se movió hacia la puerta, intentando mantener el perfil relajado y no extrapolar el nerviosismo. Un esfuerzo inhumano como nunca antes le había costado. Marin quitó la ceniza, entre Jackson y Liam corrieron el pasante y él se apresuró fuera de la veterinaria. No giró la vista atrás en ningún momento, sintiendo la mirada del lobo en su nuca a cada pisada que daba, como si le hubiese marcado con un atizador.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Las principales habilidades que un cazador adquiría durante su largo entrenamiento eran la precisión, el ojo de halcón y ocultar emociones, pero la paciencia por sobre todas ellas. Y el trabajo al que Chris estaba abocado en esos momentos requería de muchísima paciencia, además de cierta precisión, porque había cientos de maneras de forjar una espada, pero la tradición Argent exigía ciertos “ritos” y líneas. Si no se cumplían, el arma era considerada inútil e inservible, así como su forjador. Eso también se aplicaba a las balas, las flechas y cualquier otra arma que un cazador Argent forjaba.

Y el arma frente a él debía ser perfecta porque si Mason no estaba capacitado para manejar una espada, ésta debía adaptarse a él. Y, siendo francos, no contaban con demasiado tiempo. Menos aun si el entrenamiento debía ser a espaldas de la manada… o de la mayoría. Aparte de ellos dos, sólo lo sabían Jordan (quien le había pedido que fabricase el arma), Liam y Peter (quien había “donado” su propio apartamento, el cual nunca utilizaba, para el entrenamiento, puesto que no podían ir al bosque). Por otro lado, la complejidad del arma se debía a la prolijidad de las innúmeras líneas que conllevaba, ya que Mason había elegido una Shamsir, una bellísima espada curvada, de doble filo en el último tramo, llena de arabescos (en razón a su procedencia musulmana). Él había propuesto una Flissa, sable recto, pero con igual característica en la punta, arma tradicional de la familia Argent, pero el moreno no había querido manejar una igual a la que le había visto a Matt.

Y en parte, el sobreesfuerzo del trabajo era su culpa por darle variadas opciones al chico. Sólo le faltaban unos pocos movimientos más, sólo unas líneas y quedaría perfecto, sólo… Sin embargo, algo alertó sus sentidos, humanos sin lugar a dudas, pero un poco más desarrollados que los de cualquier humano. Las ventajas de ser un cazador. O en su caso, de ser un Argent. Dejó lo que tenía en sus manos y se sentó rígido, no había ruidos. Estiró la mano y verificó su teléfono en busca de mensajes de Jordan solicitando ayuda o Peter avisándole que estaba de camino, pero no tenía entradas desde la última vez que lo había revisado. Suspiró profundo y se levantó, guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia arriba.

Con pistola en mano y movimientos sigilosos, comenzó a registrar cada una de las salas del departamento, inclusive el baño de las habitaciones. No obstante, no encontró nada, ni siquiera ventanas abiertas que pudiesen haber generado algún ruido con la entrada del aire. Lo bien que le vendría el olfato lobuno en esos momentos. Y lo bien que lo insultaría su padre si le escuchase decirlo, incluso si sólo se trataba de una broma. Salió de su habitación y su mirada fue a parar, por inercia y como costumbre, a la puerta de la habitación de Allison, la única que no había revisado.

Siendo francos, no había puesto un pie allí desde el suceso con la quimera en forma de tarántula. Esa noche había dormido allí, abrazado a la almohada y una campera de su hija, como si realmente tuviese olfato lobuno, pero en la mañana se había encontrado a Isaac y Jackson dormidos en el marco de la puerta entreabierta. Y ese día se había prometido no volver a preocuparlos ni volver a mostrar tan abiertamente su debilidad… porque Allison siempre sería su debilidad. Suspiró profundo, tragando con dificultad el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla un poco, con desgano, sabiendo que no encontraría nada. Sin embargo, había una figura oscura sentada en la cama. Y aunque no encendió la luz, supo que era ella. La respiración pareció detenérsele y su corazón comenzó a bombear frenético.

—El mejor y más perfecto cazador— pronunció Allison con cierto tono bromista, pero también con sinceridad en sus palabras.

Chris, por inercia más que por otra cosa, encendió la luz y abrió del todo la puerta. La chica no se inmutó por el cambio de claridad que se produjo, así como tampoco se movió, observándolo fijo como un animal con su presa. Impávida, así se veía, y el cazador intentó copiarla, calmar un poco su corazón al darse cuenta de cómo ella dejó de observarlo para fijar su mirada en el centro de su pecho.

—Kate dice que posees habilidades lobunas. Sagacidad, sentidos desarrollados y una capacidad de resistencia y curación únicas, nunca vistas en ningún cazador… No podría haberte alcanzado nunca —admitió con una repentina sonrisa triste, abrazando una vieja (pero preciosa) muñeca de trapo— No te olvidaste— apuntó en referencia a la muñeca, su muñeca.

—No olvido ni siquiera los pequeños detalles que refieren a mi pequeño Arcoíris… ¿Cómo entraste? Se supone que esta ventana permanece cerrada.

La seriedad de nuevo en su rostro, luego de una corta mirada apesadumbrada. Tan perfecto cazador. Debió de haber añadido “adaptabilidad a las situaciones adversas” o lo que fuera que hiciera cuando hacía esas cosas. Y Chris no pensaba refutar nada de ello, tampoco sentirse asqueado por la comparación, después de todo había sido entrenado por el mejor adiestrador de criaturas: Peter Hale. No había sido sólo él, toda la manada había sido entrenada, sin exigencias. Había sido más la ansiedad por imitar al otro, por hacer sentir orgullosos a sus compañeros y dejarlos admirados, por querer dejar de verse como sus familias y ser diferentes, tan diferentes como Peter lo era de cualquier lobo que habían conocido.

—Ser un caminante tiene ciertas ventajas —respondió jactanciosa al cabo de un rato de mirarlo fijo, quebrándose ni bien habló, incapaz de seguir manteniendo el porte— ¡Lo siento tanto, papá! ¡Destruí todo lo que tenías! ¡Traicioné el código familiar! ¡Y nos borré de la historia! ¡Yo, una Matriarca!… Tendría que haber hecho lo que mamá. Lo estuve pensando últimamente…

—Me alegro que no lo hayas hecho— le interrumpió con una sonrisa destrozada.

—Ya no soy humana, papá. Soy… Parezco más una de esas criaturas que nuestra familia cazaba. Y ninguno de ellos se asemeja a lo que los _Caminantes_ somos en realidad, ni los Demonios. Kate lo dijo, que somos una abominación para el mundo… Pero tiene razón, papá. Ya… Ni siquiera puedo ser una cazadora y era la última de nuestra sangre. Por mi culpa el legado Argent llegó a su fin y… ya… Ya ni siquiera…— intentó seguir hablando sin saber realmente qué decir, la mente nublada.

—Allison. Qué importa lo que digan los demás. No me importa que tengas momentos en los que pierdes el raciocinio y tus ojos se vuelven rojos, ni que tengas sentidos desarrollados o que huelas diferente, según Jackson. Tampoco importa que hayas pasado tu millón de años en sueños o en el bosque maldito. Sigues siendo la misma, por dentro y por fuera. Tus miradas y tu preocupación por tus nuevos amigos, tus ojos tristes al mirarme, el cómo me rehúyes la mirada la mayor parte del tiempo y la manera en que abrazas esa muñeca sucia, todo eso me lo dice. La vieja Allison diría lo que has dicho y se sentiría así de culpable. Sólo cambió la esencia. Eres mi Allison y siempre serás mi pequeño Arcoíris.

La joven apretó fuerte sus labios, conteniendo las lágrimas. No tenía fuerzas para refutar ninguna de esas palabras, incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo con la mayoría, pero la mirada amorosa de su padre siempre había conseguido derretir sus barreras. Recordó cuando había dudado de él y había creído que era él quien estaba detrás de los sacrificios de la Darach. Siempre poniendo a sus amigos por delante de su padre, él que siempre había estado allí para ella, él que lo daría todo por ella. Y ella siempre tan egoísta ¿Cómo su padre no podía (o quería) ver esa parte?

—En cuanto a lo otro, lo de ser cazador —manifestó el hombre luego de carraspear y tomar una actitud un poco más seria, aunque sólo fuera para emitir una pequeña broma— Si tu tía es una Were-Jaguar y sigue actuando, sintiéndose y llamándose a sí misma una cazadora ¿Por qué no tú? Además, recuerdo que habíamos empezado a cambiar el código familiar. Apenas habíamos empezado, pero ahora sería un buen momento para reformarlo por completo— propuso con la misma expresión de satisfacción con la que la había mirado cuando ella había decidido aquella “osadía”.

Allison resopló y sonrió, sin aceptar ni negar. Sin lugar a dudas, era perfecto. Tan indescriptiblemente “padre” como sólo había reconocido en la señora McCall y el Sheriff. Tal vez un poco en la mamá de Lydia, pero esa mujer a veces se mostraba superficial, sin darle importancia a las cosas, como… como Lydia. Y la chica tenía un gran corazón (cualquiera que intenta fingir poca inteligencia sólo para no opacar a su novio, tiene muy buen corazón). Sí, tal vez la señora Martin era tan amorosa como su padre, pero no se lo veía a simple vista. Y si Allison estaba allí esa noche, no se debía a intenciones de traicionar a su manada, mucho menos a Lori, que era la razón de que estuviera allí.

Todavía sentía rabia por lo natural con que su amiga había tomado el asunto de la trampa. Sí, había estado molesta, pero sólo porque había sido embaucada como un niño cuando le roban el dulce. Allison no, estaba furiosa. Aquello no era un juego de niños ¿Cómo podía intentar cazarte tu propia familia? ¿Y cómo podías tomarlo tan natural? “ _Está bien, que ya hubo algún que otro intento en el pasado y he salido airosa_ ”, se había jactado Loraley por enésima vez, hirviéndole la sangre a la cazadora. Sólo podía concentrar odio cada vez que se mencionaba a los Calcavecchia, tan distintos a toda familia que había conocido hasta ahora… Exceptuando tal vez Gerard, pero con ese hombre había convivido tan poco y nunca le había visto atentar contra sus hijos, por lo que realmente no sabía cómo había sido cuando padre.

—¿Por qué no te acercaste antes?— inquirió vacilante.

—Quise hacerlo, desde el primer instante, pero te veías tan vulnerable cuando estaba cerca. Temblabas y no me mirabas. No estaba seguro de tener tu permiso, de que te sintieras cómoda si me acercaba.

—Y si extiendo mis brazos ¿Me abrazarías?— pidió con los ojos vidriosos, las piernas cruzadas en chinito y los brazos extendidos.

Un pequeño puchero en sus labios adornaba su figura. La misma postal de cuando era pequeña y le pedía que la levantara. La misma expresión que le ponía cada vez que se iba a una misión, con su adorada muñeca de trapo (que le había regalado su tía Kate) abandonada en el hueco de sus piernas. Solamente faltaban el piyama y sus cabellos revueltos, ya sea porque se había despeinado ella misma de la frustración o porque se había negado a que su madre la peinara. Resopló una sonrisa triste, inspiró profundo sintiendo sus ojos vidriosos y permaneció apoyado en el marco de la puerta por escasos tres segundos, apresurándose enseguida hacia ella. Allison se sentó casi encima de él, lo abrazó como un pulpo y descansó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, con las lágrimas comenzando a rodar por sus mejillas, incapaz de seguir conteniéndolas. Él le dio un beso en los cabellos y la cubrió con sus brazos tanto como pudo. Y así permanecieron durante un rato, olvidados de todo, intentando cubrir la agónica y larga necesidad.

—Siento como si fuera una de esas centenas de veces en las que regresabas de un viaje y yo sentía que habías pasado una eternidad lejos de mí… Sólo que esta vez, realmente lo viví como una eternidad— confesó la cazadora.

—Entonces… Fue una eternidad ¿Eh? Supongo que el tiempo corre diferente allí. Suena como si fuera un lugar mágico y…

—Sí. Una especie de Wonderland oscuro— bromeó a pesar de la tristeza, interrumpiéndole.

—Un Wonderland oscuro —repitió Chris, sintiendo en ello algo de remembranzas, algo triste y aleatorio (sin sentido) que comenzaba a montarse en su cabeza, pero sacudió la cabeza intentando evitar que los recuerdos llegaran a él y lo desconcentraran de su preciado Arcoíris— Dime, cariño ¿Cómo te trata tu tía?

—Muy bien. Aunque no lo creas, se preocupa mucho por mí y por los chicos… O lo hacía hasta que nos transformamos en “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” y nos abandonó ¿Crees que se haya ido para siempre? Yo no lo creo. No sé si nos quería, pero siempre estaba actuando como la tía Kate que yo conocía, la que existía antes de que llegáramos a Beacon Hills por primera vez. Bueno, sigue gritando cuando se enoja, pero eso es normal. Somos un poco revoltosos, ya sabes ¡Oh! Jen también es muy buena. No lo creerías. Es como un sueño dentro de otro sueño todavía más ilógico… pero sé que no estamos soñando ahora— confesó bastante atropellada en sus emociones, sin dejarle responder a su pregunta retórica y cambiando sus frases entre tiempo pasado y presente sin darse cuenta, hablando como si Kate todavía estuviese con ellos.

—¿Los dedos?— pidió su padre recordando lo de Stiles con el Nogitsune, dejando su molestia hacia la actitud de su hermana para otro momento.

—No. A medida que pasas más tiempo en un sueño profundo adentro del mismo bosque maldito, comienzas a poder ver tus dedos. Y eso no es todo. Luego empiezas a distinguir el rostro de las personas que sólo existen en tu sueño. De simples sombras se transforman en personas reales. Y por último, puedes ver tu rostro en el espejo. Dicen que ahí pierdes por completo la razón y ya no hay vuelta atrás… Es el aire. Eso es lo que te alerta. Es pesado y lleno de aromas, es fresco y puedes sentirlo rozar tu rostro. En los sueños, el aire está viciado, como inexistente, tan liviano que te das cuenta de que ni siquiera estás respirando. No huele más que a jazmines, sólo algunas pocas veces, y no puedes sentirlo, no es ni frío ni caliente, no corre. Es…

—¿Cómo es tu vida en el departamento? ¿Cómo te llevas con los otros chicos?— pidió el hombre, cambiando de tema en una especie de auxilio al verla tan nerviosa de hablar.

—Es… Como una casa muy loca, llena de hermanos de mi misma edad y con dos madres que a veces nos malcrían y otras se muestran muy molestas, pero casi siempre son opuestas. Jen siempre nos está apañando y defendiéndonos de la tía Kate, pero en los estudios Jen vive exigiéndole a Lori que estudie y haga sus deberes (cosa en la que todos los chicos ayudamos) y Kate siempre está buscando excusas o actividades para que Lori no tenga que estudiar. Y entre los chicos nos llevamos muy bien. Nos contamos anécdotas, hacemos bromas, nos peleamos por el control remoto… o por discusiones tontas sobre revistas, las que Garrett siempre inicia. A Matt le gusta sacar fotos. Con Garrett entrenamos y preparamos armas. Ya sabes, afilar cuchillos y esas cosas. Y a Violet le gusta la cocina. Hasta que volvimos de la muerte, Violet nunca había intentado cocinar, por eso ahora somos sus “conejillos de indias”. Y a veces la comida es rica, pero no es divertido cuando se equivoca en la receta— explicó lo último con cara de desagrado, pero con una sonrisa emocionada presente en todo momento.

—¿Y Loraley?

—Ella me salvó, papá. Yo… No recuerdo mucho. Sé que estaba cazando, tanto a los _Caminantes_ como a las sombras que aparecían por doquier, pero no sé por qué. Y un día…

—¿Qué hay de las sombras? ¿Alguna vez acabaste con alguna?— inquirió de pronto preocupado, recordando lo que Jackson le había contado sobre la historia de Peter dentro del bosque maldito.

—Una vez —respondió sincera y apenada— Yo… Yo ya tenía esta faceta destructiva antes de destruir esa sombra, pero luego de eso las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Las sombras siempre me habían rehuido, desde el primer instante en que aparecí allí. No lo hacían con el resto. Siempre perseguían y susurraban a los otros y entre ellas, pero cuando quería acercarme, ellas corrían despavoridas… Luego de matar esa sombra, comencé a percibir sus miedos, a escuchar sus voces reales, a ver una especie de ojos humanos en esas sombras…

—Tranquila, cariño— le interrumpió su padre, acariciándole la espalda en pequeños círculos.

—Un día escuché a Lydia, papá. Era ella, lo sé, era su voz. Intenté rastrearla, pero no lo conseguí. Y corrí tanto que al final me desmayé. Cuando desperté, Lori estaba allí, sentada a mi lado. No quiero perderla, papá. No sé qué haría sin ella. Yo… Hoy… Lori estuvo yendo al bosque varias noches seguidas por una trampa que le puso su familia. Por ahora está solucionado, pero ellos quieren matarla, papá. Toda su familia. Y no descansarán hasta hacerlo. Ellos nunca la trataron bien, no como tú conmigo. Tal vez… No, ni siquiera como mamá. Mamá era más buena que ellos. Ellos son peor que Gerard ¿Sabes?… Papá ¿La adoptarías cuando todo esto termine?— pidió como una niña pidiendo por un juguete.

Una mascota, eso lo graficaría mejor. Chris no pudo evitar reír. Su hija no se daba cuenta de cómo estaba actuando y eso le recordó a cuando era una niña y siempre andaba pidiendo por una mascota, petición que su madre rechazaba rotundamente… “ _Peor que Gerard_ ” ¿Eh? Sinceramente, recordaba poco de él. Y si bien las memorias se habían restablecido, al menos en su mayoría, era consciente de que todavía faltaba mucho más, el arsenal pesado. Pero ese poco que tenía en él era suficiente para comprender la comparación.

—No veo por qué no. Ya tengo dos lobos adoptados. Una Were-Mystic no va a ser muy diferente ¿Qué hay de los otros tres?— inquirió siguiéndole la corriente, en modo alguno resuelto a mencionar que tal vez no habría un mañana para muchos de ellos, tal vez no para los _Caminantes_ o para parte de la manada de Scott, incluido él, o tan siquiera para Loraley, a la que (sinceramente) veía con menos chances de sobrevivir.

—¡Ellos ya tienen a Jen y a Kate!… Bueno, tienen a Jen. Pero eso es suficiente. No pienso compartirte con nadie más. Lori es especial, los otros no— refutó molesta haciendo pucheritos. 

Y Christopher rió estridente, sin poderlo evitar, apretujando más a su hija, que miraba sin entender por qué reía ¡Dios¡ ¡Qué perdido estaría sin ella! ¡Qué perdido había estado todo este tiempo! Y Peter no lo podría entender nunca, que sí había una “ _maldita razón lógica_ ” (tal como había dicho el lobo) por la que no podía destruir a Gerard. La discusión de la noche anterior volvió a molestar su mente, siempre trayendo a colación a Gerard, no importa el asunto o lo que estuviesen haciendo, siempre el maldito viejo presente, siempre Peter exigiendo ¿Por qué tenía que insistir con lo mismo? ¿Por qué no dejar a Gerard como estaba y olvidarse de él? Derek ya había comprobado que estaba mal, muriendo lentamente por su cuenta, encerrado para siempre en Eichen House sin posibilidades de escapatoria. No había manera, Peter nunca entendía. Ese maldito lobo incapaz de controlar sus instintos asesinos.

Suspiró cansado, con un súbito dolor de cabeza. Aflojó el agarre y observó a su hija, su hermosa mirada de preocupación, aguardando callada hasta que él quisiera hablar. Y pensar que ahora Allison se parecía tanto a Peter, con esos estadíos de locura que no estaba seguro de que pudiera controlarlos realmente, si hasta Loraley parecía más controlable que su hija… Y de repente, recordó una vieja conversación con Satomi sobre criaturas violentas incapaces de controlar sus impulsos agresivos “ _¿Acaso no lo somos todos?_ ” había argumentado a su postura de que un mantra no les quitaba su costado violento.

—Un mantra. Tal vez eso es lo que necesitas. Eso siempre necesitaron los Hale… Bueno, Peter era diferente a los otros lobos, tampoco utilizaba el mismo mantra. Él nos enseñó, nos explicó la manera en que podíamos calmarlo si enloquecía… Claro que eso fue antes del fuego. No creo que siga haciendo efecto. Aun así, tenía una manera de hablar que te atrapaba al instante y terminabas creyendo cada una de sus palabras. Peter decía que pensar como humanos era la razón por la que habíamos durado tanto tiempo las criaturas sobrenaturales y los cazadores. En el momento en que dejas de hacerlo es cuando comienzas a cazar por el simple gusto de hacerlo y no porque sea necesario— rememoró con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa deleitada, saboreando las palabras.

—¿Y cómo te detiene eso, cuando estás totalmente desquiciado y ni siquiera recuerdas tu nombre?— inquirió la adolescente confundida.

—Es la manada. El tacto, las voces, una canción o un aroma, alguna cosa que les pertenezca y a lo que estés acostumbrado… Es también el verte en el espejo cada día y repetir esas palabras. Es el querer pensar como humano. No es algo que funcione enseguida, es algo que debes realizar hasta el último día de tu vida.

—¿De verdad crees que eso funcione, papá?— pidió mirándolo escéptica.

—No sé si en todos los casos, pero los Omegas que encontró Satomi aprendieron a controlarse con un mantra y se volvieron Betas. Además, ustedes fueron manipulados y cambiados, nunca fueron esos “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”. Loraley podía calmarte en el bosque ¿Cierto? Es la manada, Allison. Peter tenía razón.

—Mmm… Hablando de él… Hueles a Peter —aseguró la muchacha, cambiando de tema y olfateando intensamente el cuello de su padre— Lori tenía razón. Dijo que había algo entre ustedes, pero yo no quería creerle ¿Sabías que tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de él?— acotó con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero sin molestia alguna.

—Sabes que jamás permitiré que te lastime— aseguró convencido, reforzando su abrazo.

—No creo que quiera hacerlo. Por alguna razón, nunca nos atacó ni intentó que nos destruyéramos entre nosotros. Ya sabes, Lydia, Stiles…

—Peter es demasiado astuto como para mostrar sus planes, hija. No intentó destruirlos porque no le servía quedarse sin manada… hasta que lo hizo en “La Iglesia” ¿Tu tía no te contó eso? Él atacó a Scott.

—Pero nunca a mí, papá. Además, siento que de alguna manera somos similares. Y —se detuvo de pronto, resonando la “y” con énfasis y con una mano en alto para evitar que su padre la interrumpiese— Tú hablaste de manada. La manada podría volverlo en sí… o no. Pero si él no puede cambiar con una manada y contigo a su lado, pienso ¿No? ¿Por qué yo cambiaría? ¿Qué me hace diferente a él? Lori es diferente a todos los de su especie, sí, pero yo también soy diferente a los otros _Caminantes_ , lo fui desde el primer instante en que pisé el “ _Bosque de las almas perdidas_ ”. Peter mató una sombra, Lori me lo contó porque Stiles se lo contó a ella. Y a él le rehuían las sombras, como a mí. El bosque fue diferente para nosotros dos, no sé por qué, pero… Quiero pensar, si él consigue cambiar, entonces yo también podré hacerlo— determinó un poco dubitativa, pero esperanzada.

¿Y quién era Chris para contradecirla, para decirle que estaba equivocada y que no existía ninguna semejanza entre ellos? Si eso le ayudaba a confiar en sí misma y creer que existía una especie de cura para ella, pues bienvenido sea. Jackson le había contado que Peter había asegurado que necesitaban olvidar sus temores y concentrar la fe en algo que les permitiera resistir al bosque si llegaban a caer en él y eso tal vez podría servir para su hija. No obstante, al igual que el Hale mayor, el cazador estaba decidido a buscar la manera de destruir el bosque maldito y a los Calcavecchia. Iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para liberar a su amada Arcoíris.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

N/A: En este capítulo escribí una frase extraída de un fanfic que leí alguna vez, pero lamentablemente no recuerdo cómo se llamaba. Sé que era en inglés y que era de Teen Wolf (y era triste) y me enamoró, por eso la copié y no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de insertarla en mi historia porque es bellísima:

 

“ _Pensar como humanos es la razón por la que hemos durado tanto tiempo [las criaturas sobrenaturales y los cazadores]. En el momento en que dejas de hacerlo es cuando comienzas a cazar por el simple gusto de hacerlo y no porque sea necesario_ ”

 

Aparte de eso, mis (reiteradas) disculpas por el atraso en la entrega. No creía que este capítulo fuera a costarme tanto, pero lo hizo. Sólo ruego porque el resto no me cueste tanto, a excepción de la treta del zorro y el sabueso, eso sé que me costará, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que disfruten de la historia :)

 

Os regalaré el título de los capítulos que faltan (y eso no es spoiler xD):

17 - En la tierra de los vivos

18 - Alianzas forjadas en la adversidad

19 - Sellado para la eternidad

20 - El zorro y el sabueso (Parte I)

21 - El zorro y el sabueso (Parte II)

22 - Resplandeciendo con el brillo anaranjado del amanecer

 

[Y puedo asegurarles que más allá de lo que se imaginen con esos títulos, os sorprenderé con lo que mi cabeza puede generar ♥]

 

 

 

OH! Casi lo olvido, perdón al que se haya ofendido con mi trato hacia Valerie Clark, pero sinceramente, odié ese personaje desde que apareció #SorryNotSorry #FuckYouValerie

Los nombres de la familia Hale son todos inventados, a excepción de Patrick que si bien es inventado, yo lo tomé de toda esa gente que le ha puesto Patrick al padre de Derek en sus fanfics, lo mismo que hacen muchos con el Sheriff. Tomé John y Patrick por respeto a todos esos fanfics increibles que disfruté y en el que utilizaban esos nombres.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el #Scallison, prometo algo más profundo pronto.


	17. En la tierra de los vivos  (*)

 

Vale, que ya no sabía si él era el masoquista o, por el contrario, el morboso era el destino que se rehusaba a darle un respiro. También podría decir que era su culpa por seguir a sus amigos a la cafetería adonde la última vez había visto la misma escena: la mocosa de olor raro invadiendo el espacio personal de Liam y mezclando sus olores al tocarlo tanto. Definitivamente la detestaba. No obstante, a diferencia de lo que cualquiera habría asegurado, su lobo interno se mantuvo quieto, inalterado. Y es que a su lobo le agradaba Jackson, sentado a la derecha de Mason y enfrente del único lobo capaz despertar sus instintos más primitivos. Le gustaba su olor, lo reconocía como a un igual.

Brett respetaba la teoría de Satomi sobre los Omegas y realmente quería creer en ello y en el estatuto natural de que se podía ascender y descender de una categoría a la otra; pero desde su experiencia, un Omega que surgía Omega (y no aquél que se había vuelto con el tiempo o una circunstancia específica) nunca dejaba de ser Omega al fin y al cabo, no importaba si tenía manada. Era algo difícil de explicar en palabras porque no era más que un olor que sólo otro Omega podía reconocer. Y no era sólo su percepción, ya que algunos de sus compañeros reclutados por Satomi (que también habían nacido Omega) habían corroborado sus pensamientos.

Y más allá de todo ese rollo de Omegas, a Brett le gustaba Jackson como amigo porque era muy bueno jugando Lacrosse, era altanero y con (fingidos) aires de grandeza como él y hacía bromas divertidas, si bien no eran bromas en sí, sino más bien frases para agarrarse broncas con otros y dejarlos mal parados o empezar gresca. Sin lugar a dudas, un chico problemáticamente divertido. Resopló una sonrisa y esperó quieto dos segundos hasta que Jackson lo sintió y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada. Olor de Omega, perfume incapaz de repelerse.

—Encontré el jugador que nos faltaba. Y esta vez te lo aseguro, es realmente bueno— pronunció Brett al llegar a su mesa, luego de hacerle un saludo con la cabeza a él y al moreno.

—¿Sí? Eso dijiste la última vez— refutó malicioso el joven Whittemore, sonrisa incluida.

Y es que era cosa de Omegas. A él también le había caído excelente el “Beta” desde el primer instante. Lo que no lograba entender era su categoría. Se suponía que Brett había sido Omega en algún momento de su vida y vuelto a Beta (y ni siquiera terminaba de entender si había nacido Omega o era un Beta que se había cambiado con el tiempo, en cuyo caso no se respetaría esa teoría rara de la que le había hablado una vez), pero todos lo veían y olían como un Beta, mientras que nadie hacía eso con él ¡Era totalmente injusto! ¡Él también quería ser un Beta! ¡Que de verdad quería pertenecer a la manada de Derek!… O la de Scott, le daba lo mismo. Sólo quería dejar de ser visto como un Omega.

Y así comenzaron su parloteo sobre el Lacrosse y ese equipo no oficial que habían armado con jugadores de diferentes colegios y otros más que no jugaban en un equipo oficial. Competencias que, clandestinas o no, a Liam le habrían interesado en cualquier otro momento y no ahora, cuando la rabia estaba tapando sus oídos y no conseguía escuchar una sola línea, centrado en mirar fijamente al rubio que no le había saludado y mucho menos mirado una sola vez. Él no era celoso, mucho menos egocéntrico, pero si conoces a alguien de mucho tiempo y han peleado codo a codo en varias ocasiones, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es saludar o siquiera dar una mirada ¡Que no estaba pintado en la silla!

—Por casualidad ¿Has vuelto a ver a…? ¿Te acuerdas del chico nuevo en la ciudad, de cabellos oscuros, que saludaste el otro día aquí?— pidió Mason de repente, sin saber si preguntarlo ni cómo hacerlo, apresurado a cambiar el foco de la escena para despabilar a su mejor amigo, cuyos ojos parecía que habían comenzado a brillar amarillos.

—¿Corey? Por supuesto. Es mi aprendiz de Lacrosse en potencia— exclamó el joven Talbot jactancioso, convencido.

—Todos son buenos para ti— lo peleó el jugador número 37 con su típico tono bromista.

—Ya verás que lo es. Entonces, no está mal ¿Eh?— inquirió al moreno elevando sus cejas un par de veces al ver el supuesto interés que parecía tener por Corey Bryant.

—Es por el libro, idiota— esgrimió Liam de brazos cruzados, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por controlarse.

Brett le miró por acto reflejo, pero enseguida desvió la mirada hacia el moreno, pidiéndole gestualmente una respuesta. Y que no le fuera a mentir que no había ningún interés oculto, que bien lo había olfateado la vez anterior, ligero, pero presente en el aire. Jackson le imitó entrecerrando los ojos. No sabía cómo se le había escapado ese algo que se habían mantenido escondido esos dos chiquillos, si se había asegurado de ganarse su confianza y sacarles toda la información posible, incluso aquellas que no habían querido contar siquiera a su Alfa. Porque a pesar de no ser el único que parecía no servir de mucho con todo lo que estaba aconteciendo últimamente, Whittemore quería ser de ayuda a la manada, ganar algún día el derecho a ser parte de ella, y qué mejor que alivianar de las cosas más sencillas a Scott, Lydia y Stiles.

—Sí, verás… Bueno, pensarás que es un poco loco… Bastante tirado de los pelos, diría, pero… Verás, el otro día estaba en la biblioteca del colegio y justo veo a este chico, Corey. Él estaba mirándome y cuando lo vi hizo un ademán con la mano en la que tenía un libro, no sé si era tanto un saludo, pero colocó el libro en un estante y se fue. Me pareció raro, por eso me acerqué a ver el libro, pero ese libro no iba en esa sección. Es más, ni siquiera pertenecía al colegio. Lo busqué en el listado de la biblioteca— explicó lo mejor que pudo, diciéndose de todo por dentro porque estaba seguro de que había quedado como un idiota, sin lugar a dudas, si hasta escucharse sonaba ridículo.

—¿Qué libro?— pidió el rubio, entre curioso y receloso, para sorpresa del chico.

Mason lo miró primero sorprendido con la manera en que lo había tomado, pero enseguida se movió a sacar el libro de su mochila. No se había despegado de él en veinticuatro horas, el tiempo que llevaba desde que lo había encontrado, temeroso de perderlo. Ni Lydia sabía de su existencia. Y tal vez eso podría considerarse una traición a su amistad y confianza, pero con Liam no querían cargar a ninguno de los chicos con sus tonterías infantiles, ya bastantes problemas tenían con lo suyo.

No obstante, así como minutos previos no había pasado desapercibido el aroma a celos que despedía Liam cuando había hablado, lo que había generado una ligera sonrisa de victoria en el rubio de la Davenport, tampoco los lobos fueron esquivos al olor a terror que intempestivamente comenzó a emanar la joven camarera. Brett apenas observó la tapa cuando sintió su olor, girándose por acto reflejo. Y fue el movimiento de Jackson al quitarle el libro de sus manos, tensadas al ver el abrazo que Liam le ofrecía a la chica como contención, lo que despabiló un segundo al lobo de Brett antes de que rugiera en medio de la cafetería.

—Estoy bien. En serio —intentó calmar Hayden a su amigo, de pronto más asustada del lobo frente a ella, removiéndose un poco para quitarse de su cuerpo los brazos del chico— Es que una vez leí ese libro… En realidad, no fui yo, era mi primo. Él me asustó con ese libro cuando era pequeña. Sólo es eso— intentó explicar de la mejor manera, sin preocuparse por controlar sus latidos, ya que sabía que podían ser camuflados por el falso susto de niña que se había inventado.

—“ _The Dread Doctors. Un aterrador cuento de ciencia ficción y horror_ ” —leyó Jackson la portada, poniendo expresión de desinterés y observando con altanería a esos tres hombres dibujados con trajes oscuros y extrañas máscaras que le daban cierta apariencia de medusas griegas— “ _En una pequeña ciudad de Inglaterra raptan a los adolescentes de noche y los entierran vivos. Días después se transforman, desatando el caos y causando terror, a las órdenes de una antigua orden de científicos conocidos como ‘Los doctores espeluznantes’_ ”— finalizó el argumento sin que realmente le produjera ninguna sensación, de por sí que las historias de terror nunca le habían causado miedo.

—“ _Están viniendo por todos nosotros_ ” —acotó Hayden con la piel de gallina, sobándose los brazos, al mismo tiempo que Jackson leía mentalmente esa frase de la portada— Esa parte siempre me da escalofríos. Cuando los Doctores los empiezan a perseguir y…

—No creo que pueda ser tan terrible como si te sucediese en realidad. Ahí comenzaría a asustarme— la interrumpió y contradijo el antiguo Kanima, rígido con su postura, devolviendo el libro al moreno.

—Por suerte, los cuervos siempre te avisan de su llegada y te dan tiempo para escapar— continuó la muchacha, como si no lo hubiese escuchado, como una premisa para tranquilizarse a sí misma.

—¿Cuervos?— pidió Jackson, de pronto interesado, recordando ligeramente algo que Lydia le había comentado una vez mientras intentaba hacerle un resumen de todo lo acontecido durante su ausencia en Beacon Hills, una historia sobre coyotes, cuervos y zorros.

—Hablando del rey de Roma, ahí llega con el chico que te mencioné. A que no está guapo también ¿Eh?— avisó Brett primero al jugador número 37 antes de bromearle a Mason, con una sonrisa y moviendo sus cejas.

—Creí que eras hombre de un solo tipo. Ya sabes, rubio y de ojos azules— le bromeó Jackson observando a los dos que el otro chico le había señalado, en una clara indirecta al gusto más que obvio que tenía por el Beta de Scott.

—Típico narcisista— expresó Liam todavía masticando su propia rabia.

—Ey, Liam ¿Te acuerdas de esa peli…?

—También podrías ser tú— interrumpió a la muchacha el jugador 28 de la Devenford Prep, llevado por su lobo.

Hayden lo miró entre sorprendida y molesta, pero la mirada de su rival estaba centrada en los ojos cielo del joven Dunbar. Mirada sobre mirada, como si nada más existiera, ni siquiera el tiempo que invariablemente seguía corriendo. La muchacha había intentado concentrar la atención de su amigo, desviarlo de aquella conversación, incluso le apretó el brazo con su fuerza sobrehumana mientras miraba ofuscada al otro. Su líder les había dejado en claro una cosa, debían adentrarse en la manada de Scott y ganarse la confianza de sus miembros más importantes, no importaba el método (incluso Tracy se había acercado a Loraley Blake, quien por alguna razón que ella desconocía parecía un punto importante en la vida del Alfa de Beacon Hills en esos momentos), pero acababa de fallar estrepitosamente.

Y no era como que Brett había pensado alguna vez en confesarse, claro que no, mucho menos con las cosas que tenían que lidiar últimamente. Sin embargo, otra vez su lobo se le había adelantado, actuando antes de que lo pensara ¿Que si estaba arrepentido o enojado con su lobo? No, no tanto. Después de todo, era Liam. Bien podría mentir que era una broma o una suposición y el chico le creería. Era Liam de quien se estaba hablando. Desvió su mirada hacia Jackson y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que le siguiera, encaminándose hacia Corey y su amigo. El antiguo Kanima miró por acto reflejo al moreno, pero enseguida siguió al otro rubio, mordiéndose el labio para contener la risa. Y no sabía qué le provocaba más ganas de reír, si la expresión anonadada de los menores (juraría que ahora ya eran capaces de ganar un concurso de no pestañear) o la manera tan directa en que el otro se había confesado.

—Intenso— expresó Mason sin salir del todo de la sorpresa, con su mirada fija en la espalda de los dos que se habían ido.

Y fue su voz la que despabiló a su amigo, girándose por acto reflejo hacia él. Pestañeó un par de veces debido a sus ojos adoloridos y enseguida sintió dolor en su brazo, una fuerza sin lugar a dudas sobrehumana. Liam observó desconcertado su brazo así como la mano rígida de Hayden y a medida que subía su mirada, su lobo comenzó a oler el verdadero extraño olor que emanaba la chica. Era una mezcla de lobo con otra cosa, algo como Boyd y Erica, pero muy diferente a la vez ¿Sería que tal vez Hayden…?

—¿Y qué harás? Se te ha declarado— mencionó la joven mordiendo sus propias palabras, intentando mostrarse tranquila.

No sabría precisar qué era lo que más le dolía, si su orgullo al fallar tan estrepitosamente en su misión (su líder sí que iba a reprochárselo durante semanas) o haber perdido a Liam. Vamos, que se conocían desde niños. Y aunque habían terminado mal la última vez que se vieron, la morocha siempre había guardado sentimientos infantiles de amor hacia su compañero del sexto grado ¡La de ellos debía ser la típica historia de amor verdadero! Años sin verse y, de pronto, la chispa surgiendo entre ellos. Cómo se burlaría su líder si la escuchara. No era el único, el resto también lo haría, estaba segura.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió al ver el silencio del rubio aunado a una mirada extraña, rara, como si ni siquiera supiera quién era ella— ¿Estás bien, Liam? No has respondido ¿Correspondes sus sentimientos o no?— insistió cada vez con menos paciencia.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— se quejó sin quitar su expresión, en modo alguno ofendido por la pregunta, pero si por las mentiras que al parecer Hayden le había contado.

Porque nadie adquiere una fuerza sobrehumana de la noche a la mañana ¡Qué idiota había sido! ¡Ni siquiera había sentido su olor diferente! ¿Y se suponía que era el Beta del Alfa de Beacon Hills? Sólo daba vergüenza a Scott… ¿Pero y si Scott tampoco lo sabía? Después de todo, nadie había mencionado nada. Entonces, tenía que haber algún modo para que no la hubiesen rastreado y… Le sujetó de la muñeca y, entre tantas pulseras, encontró una adornada con bayas de serbal, pulsera Druida sin lugar a dudas. Y ellos sólo conocían una Druida adolescente capaz de ayudar a quien solicitase su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio, ni siquiera razones. Lo que también significaba que la Druida estaba jugando a dos puntas, con ellos y a sus espaldas. Tenía que informarlo cuanto antes a Scott.

No obstante, concentrado en sus propias cavilaciones ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su respuesta había sido demasiado apresurada, entre reacia y dudosa, emanando al aire nada más ni nada menos que las feromonas de la mentira. Brett desde lo lejos sonrió al olerlo. Hayden, por el contrario, miró hacia uno y otro con molestia, buscó su teléfono y escribió algo escueto antes de ponerse de pie.

—Supongo que eso es todo, Liam.

—¿Vas a donde Theo? —inquirió el mencionado con cierto tono de entre reproche y decepción, recibiendo la misma expresión, cero palabras, pero una confirmación al fin y al cabo— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Sabías quiénes éramos. Si me hubieras dicho…

—Si te hubiera dicho ¿Qué, Liam? Theo ya pidió ayuda por todos nosotros, pero lo único que le expresaron fue desconfianza ¿Por qué sería diferente si yo te lo hubiera pedido? Te pido una respuesta sobre Brett y me mientes.

—¡Yo no…!

—Tengo que irme, Liam. Espero que convenzas a tu líder de que no somos una amenaza que debe ser vigilada con recelo las veinticuatro horas— pidió a modo de despedida.

—¿Qué hay de la pulsera?— inquirió apresurado, sonando exigente sin pretenderlo.

—La canjeamos. Al estilo Druida, una cosa por otra— respondió la chica sin ocultar su molestia, omitiendo a propósito que quizás su líder sí se había aprovechado de la situación y habría esgrimido alguna amenaza.

Hayden le dio una última mirada triste y Liam la vio partir sin saber qué decir, sin siquiera poder asegurarle que Scott era incapaz de desconfiar de quien solicitaba ayuda, que ese era Stiles. Mason tampoco dijo nada. Ambos le vieron pasar al lado de Jackson y Brett, palmear al chico nuevo en la ciudad que había llamado la atención del jugador de la Devenford Prep y realizar un saludo con la cabeza a Corey Bryant, dejando en claro que ambos pertenecían a la manada de Theo.

—Supongo que ahora está más que fuera de mi alcance ¿Cierto?— apuntó Mason suspirando desanimado.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—¡Cazado! ¡Te lo dije!— esgrimió jactancioso Matt, sacudiendo al aire una perfecta fotografía de dos perros jugando con una rama.

Violet se la quitó enseguida y la observó entre maravillada y ofuscada por no conseguir que su compañero cometiese un error. Porque es que era una toma realmente perfecta, nada movido, nada fuera de foco, el color exacto… No había dudas de la profesionalidad del joven Daehler. Por el contrario, Garrett bufó con cierto cinismo, sin dignarse a mirar la fotografía cuando su novia se la acercó ni quitar su atención de lo que estaba haciendo: le estaba dando punta a un palo que habían encontrado por el camino con la navaja profesional que Jen le había regalado el día anterior, cuando también le había traído una cámara de fotos nueva a Matt. No es que le faltara una, claro que no, el chico ya había pedido una al poco de unirse al grupo. Y si bien ésta era diferente porque era una Polaroid de las nuevas, para Garrett seguía siendo lo mismo: una cámara vieja.

Jennifer había regresado con otros regalos también para las chicas, uno para cada uno según sus preferencias. Ya lo había hecho antes, ni bien Kate los había abandonado. No le gustaba, era como si con ello intentase compensarlos por todo, las palabras frías de Kate y su aborrecimiento hacia ellos, el que la misma Darach no podía protegerlos por sí sola y que nadie podía asegurarles que iban a vivir más allá de un año. Porque no eran tontos, sabían que Jen no tenía ni el poder ni el conocimiento necesario para volverlos realmente a la vida. Y estaba seguro de que la mujer iba a seguir llenándolos de regalos en tanto no regresara Kate o consiguiera la protección necesaria. Porque si bien Scott les había asegurado su ayuda, todos conocían a Scott McCall, el Alfa incapaz de herir inocentes y asesinos, no podían fiarse de él.

—No sé por qué tanto entusiasmo por una cámara vieja— se quejó el rubio.

—¡No es vieja! Es último modelo…

—De una cámara vieja— insistió el otro interrumpiéndole.

—Traigo la digital, si lo prefieres. Pero no sé por qué todo el mundo odia las Polaroid— se quejó el antiguo manipulador del Kanima sin mucho ánimo de contribuir a la negatividad de su compañero, aumentada a niveles siderales en los últimos días.

—No te gastes en saliva. Sólo los buenos fotógrafos saben de cámaras— apuntó Tracy sonriente acercándose al baldío en el que los otros tres estaban, tomándolos por sorpresa.

—A que no está buena— pidió Violet corriendo hacia ella y su amiga y enseñándole la fotografía en cuestión.

—¡Es muy buena! Yo ni siquiera le puedo sacar a un pajarito en una rama que me sale toda movida porque el condenado se vuela— protestó con un pequeño pucherito una muchacha de aspecto latino.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de la morena huérfana, los otros dos chicos no se mostraron tan amables. No se movieron de su sitio y las miraron serios, no tanto tal vez a Tracy, pero sí a la desconocida. Garrett ni siquiera pestañeaba, rozando como poseso la punta afilada de la rama, con un aspecto tal vez similar a un asesino, lo que hizo a la extraña tragar en seco. Matt, por su parte, movió sus ojos observando todo el rango posible sin girar su cabeza, intentando sentir otras presencias. Mas, para su suerte, no había nada más en un rango de cien metros, lo máximo que les permitía sentir el horrible medicamento que Jennifer les obligaba a beber.

—¡Oh, lo olvidé! Ella es Hayden, mi amiga. Vamos juntas al instituto— la presentó Tracy cuando se dio cuenta de la razón de la frialdad ajena, tan diferente a la última vez que les había visto.

—Es un placer, entonces. Yo soy Matt y ellos dos, Garrett y Violet— señaló y presentó el amante de las fotografías, con un semblante ya amistoso, aliviando un poco a las otras dos.

—Un placer también. Entonces ¿Estabas buscando la fotografía perfecta para el concurso de fin de año? Porque estoy segura de que estás inscripto en el Taller de Fotografía ¿Cierto? Porque vas al instituto de Beacon Hills ¿No?— inquirió Hayden, cada vez más dudosa al ver la expresión entre afligida y tensa que pusieron los otros tres, como si acabase de meter la pata en algo.

—No, ellos… Ellos no…— intentó su amiga sin saber realmente cómo decirlo, también apenada por los otros tres.

No es que alguno le hubiese comentado algo la última vez o se hubiese mostrado físicamente debilitado, tampoco que oliesen específicamente a muerte o algo por el estilo. Simplemente lo había sentido, que no estaban bien. O no estaban del todo vivos, cosa que no creía improbable después de lo que a ellos mismos les había sucedido con los Dread Doctors, o les quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Se tiraba más por lo segundo, obviamente, ya que no existía nadie capaz de hacer algo como los Dread Doctors más que ellos mismos y ellos nunca habían estado en Beacon Hills, su líder se los había asegurado, así como también les había advertido que pronto llegarían al condado y el único modo de detenerlos era con la ayuda de la manada McCall.

Además, qué mejor que ellos para saber lo que se sentía. Ellos que habían ido al otro lado y habían regresado gracias a la intervención de su líder, conocedor de más de todo lo que los Dread Doctors sabían: sus armas, su poder sobre las corrientes telúricas, sus macabros experimentos, la manera de destruir Quimeras… Tracy no podía asegurarles una ayuda para salvarse de lo que sea que tuviesen, ya que ni ellos mismos podían asegurar su propia supervivencia, pero sí podía entender lo que estaban pasando.

—Digamos que nos estamos tomando un año sabático— pronunció Garrett para no entrar en detalles.

—¿Como chicos problemáticos? ¿Y sus padres no han dicho nada?— inquirió divertida Hayden intentando solventar su error, pero se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer otro al oler el profundo dolor que destilaba la morena.

—Nosotros no…

—A nuestra mamá le parece bien. Ya sabes, es joven y liberal. De hecho, me regaló esta cámara para que documentara todo lo que estaba a mi alcance en este año. Mi padre nunca lo habría entendido. Él no sabía lo que en realidad significa tomar fotos— explicó Matt primero interrumpiendo al rubio con lo primero que se le vino, pero luego sincerándose al recordar a sus propios progenitores.

—¿Y qué significa?— pidió Hayden preocupada.

—Grabar recuerdos. Dejar una huella de tu existencia cuando ya no estés. Tú te puedes haber ido, pero las fotografías permanecerán. Serán el único recordatorio de que lo que viviste realmente sucedió, que no fue un sueño… Aun cuando ya nadie te recuerde.

Hayden lo observó triste, luego a su amiga y de vuelta a ellos, a él en especial. Matt permaneció algunos instantes en silencio, centrado en sus memorias con su adorada abuela, y luego carraspeó y pestañeó, intentando normalizar sus emociones. Entonces, a eso se referían con su “año sabático”. Tal vez y tenían una enfermedad mortal como en la película que había visto días atrás, “ _Bajo la misma estrella_ ”, aunque era improbable que los tres estuviesen muriendo y que sus padres les dieran tanta libertad, si Hayden recordaba bien lo exigente que solían ser sus propios padres antes de que muriesen y su hermana se hiciera cargo de ella. Su amiga, por el contrario, se sintió fuertemente identificada con el temor de desaparecer en cualquier momento. Ella no tenía a nadie más que su a manada. Y si los Dread Doctors venían por ellos, nadie sabría jamás que alguna vez había existido. No tenía nada, ni siquiera un documento que avalara que existía.

—¿Crees que sea posible tomarnos una foto a nosotras?— pidió tímida Tracy.

—Si me puedo quedar con una copia— aceptó y pidió al mismo tiempo el joven fotógrafo.

Garrett carraspeó a propósito y sonrió malicioso a su amigo cuando éste le miró con ganas de asesinarlo ¿Que si la chica era guapa? Vaya que sí, demasiado. Pero no estaba interesado en chicas. No por el momento, no hasta tanto no pudiesen solucionar sus propios problemas con los Calcavecchia y asegurarse de que podían volver a la vida. Primero estaba su vida y su manada. Además, Loraley no parecía confiar mucho en la muchacha.

—Serás idiota. Siempre guardo una copia de todas las fotografías que saco.

—Como un álbum de recuerdos. Eso es bueno— apuntó Hayden.

—Más bien una caja. O una habitación completa. Un día no cabremos nosotros en la casa —bromeó Violet sin poder evitar reírse; y no exageraba mucho, ya que tenían dos cajas llenas de fotografías en lo que llevaban de manada y eso que era poco tiempo lo que se conocían— ¿Que podré sacarme una yo también?— pidió en cuanto su amigo terminó de sacar la fotografía, colocándose entre medio de las otras dos.

—Sopórtenla. Es una metida en todas las fotos— bromeó Matt preparándose a sacar la siguiente imagen.

—Y entre medio de los perros no se pudo meter, que sino…— acotó con igual semblante Garrett.

Y todos rieron a costillas de la morena. Ésta, ofuscada poniendo morritos, le dio un golpe a su novio en cuanto la abrazó y se cruzó de brazos. Garrett no se inmutó y comenzó a besarle las mejillas y el cuello mientras los otros seguían riendo de la broma y de la resistencia que ponía la chica.

—¡Conseguí el pastel! ¿De qué me perdí?— inquirió Allison llegando hasta ellos, balanceando suavemente en el aire el objeto mencionado.

—Tardaste— la peleó el rubio dejando de molestar a su novia.

—Había demasiada cola ¡Y parecía que todo el mundo quería lo mismo! Por suerte puse mi carita de niña buena y le gané el último pastel a una anciana— respondió fingiendo una expresión de niña.

—¿Que no había un chico al que coquetearle?

—No. Hasta te diría que allí odian a los chicos. Desde que recuerdo, siempre fue atendido por mujeres. Puras mujeres. Y todas viejas —se quejó la joven, con una actitud típica de adolescente rebelde, antes de correr a donde los tres restantes le ignoraban— ¿Qué están mirando?— inquirió aferrándose al brazo del antiguo Kanima.

—Ya llegó la musa de Matt. Estamos sonadas, no podemos sacarnos más fotos— protestó Violet en modo bromista.

Allison le sacó la lengua como única respuesta y ambas rieron. Y por increíble que pareciera, se llevaban tan bien como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Matt tampoco dijo nada, acostumbrado a la manera divertida y bromista con la que ellos se trataban, pero no supuso que eso podría ser malinterpretado.

—No sabía… El otro día, no me di cuenta de que eran novios— expresó Tracy sorprendida, sin poder evitar su desánimo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No somos novios! —refutó el joven Daehler al mismo tiempo que la arquera se quejaba, los dos igual de asqueados ante la idea— Mira. Los únicos que aquí son pareja son ellos dos. Ally es algo así como mi hermana, sólo que no compartimos la misma sangre. Y son momentos como éstos en los que no lo quieres a ése como tu hermanastro— explicó y se quejó señalando a un rubio que se doblaba de la risa.

Y por supuesto que alguna vez había estado enamorado de la cazadora. “Obsesionado” sería la palabra correcta, lo reconocía. Pero aquello había acontecido antes del bosque maldito. Ambos habían hablado sobre ello al poco de regresar él, no la horripilante y gigantesca quimera, sino él mismo y se habían sincerado. La cazadora le había perdonado y entendido perfectamente que él ya no gustaba de ella. Porque eso es lo que sentía. Aquella eternidad encerrado en el bosque, siendo perseguido por las sombras y sufriendo constantes y aterradoras pesadillas en los pocos momentos en que se dormía (acerca de todos los crímenes que había cometido y las dos veces en que había sido ahogado en su vida), le había curado su obsesión enfermiza por algunas personas y sus sentimientos de venganza por aquellos que habían permitido que casi muriese ahogado.

—¡Tracy, Hayden!— gritó de pronto un joven que llamó la atención instantánea de los _Caminantes_.

No fue la voz lo que los sacó de su jolgorio y los puso en alerta, como presas arrinconadas, sino su olor. Era extraño y muy diferente a lo que alguna vez habían percibido. Diferente también al suyo, pero cercano a la muerte. Incluso más fuerte que el hierro en la sangre humana, demasiado potente, como si tuviese la sangre envenenada con alguna substancia tóxica. El extraño y las dos chicas les miraron preocupados por sus latidos desacordes, nerviosos ¿Los habrían olido? Imposible, sino ya se habrían mostrado recelosos antes con las chicas. Aunque, bueno, él había consumido una dosis grande de electricidad una media hora atrás y Corey decía que cuando eso pasaba él solía oler más fuerte que el resto de sus amigos.

—Tracy, Hayden— volvió a insistir el extraño, señalando con la cabeza hacia otros dos más allá.

—Sí, Josh. Lo siento, pero nuestros amigos vinieron por nosotras— exclamó Hayden a modo de explicación y despedida, señalando a los dos más allá, que los observaban serios.

Y cuando miraron mejor, se dieron cuenta de que no lucían simplemente serios, estaban tensos. Uno más preocupado que el otro, que lucía en cierta manera iracundo. Debía ser el líder, su postura lo marcaba, era territorial. Mas ninguno olía tan fuerte como el chico que había venido por Tracy y su amiga.

—¡Espera! El otro día creí que había sido mi idea, pero en él se huele mejor. No es humano— apuntó Garrett en cuanto los otros comenzaron a alejarse.

Los tres se miraron primero sorprendidos y luego preocupados, incapaces de poder dar otro paso. No hubo movimiento de alerta o ataque, como hubieran esperado, sino que más bien parecían conejos en una trampa. Eso sorprendió a los _Caminantes_.

—Quiso decir personas normales— intentó justificar Violet, la primera en atinar a hablar.

—Perdónenlo. Es bruto para comunicarse— reprochó Allison mirando molesta al rubio y recibiendo una mirada confrontativa del mismo.

—Sí. Se refería a que son un tipo de criatura sobrenatural— acotó Matt mirando a Garrett con la misma expresión que su compañera.

—Pues ustedes también huelen raro— confrontó el amigo de Tracy, un poco ofendido por ser tratados como “bichos raros” por otros que claramente no se quedaban atrás.

—¡Chicos!— gritó desde más allá el supuesto líder.

Una mezcla perfecta de voz y rugido, sin lugar a dudas su Alfa. Empero, ignorándolo, ambos bandos se miraron entre sí en silencio, sus dientes apretados, debatiéndose entre iniciar una confrontación verbal (con la curiosidad a flor de piel) o separarse sin obtener respuestas. Aunque tal vez el no saber del otro sería mejor, hasta les evitaría tener que responder sobre sí mismos. No obstante, la cada vez más elevada ira de Theo Raeken impregnando sus fosas nasales y poniéndoles la piel de gallina a todos, puso fin al debate.  

—Tenemos que irnos— ordenó Josh poniéndose en camino, asustado de su líder.

Las otras dos le siguieron sin dudarlo. Mas, imprevistamente, Matt sujetó el brazo de Tracy de manera impulsiva, impidiéndole moverse. Hayden se detuvo y le miró preocupada. Más allá, su líder también se detuvo producto de la sorpresa. Josh, por el contrario, rugió en defensa de su compañera, sacando demasiados dientes filosos diferentes a una dentadura lobuna y sus ojos brillaron de un precioso (pero extraño) violeta. La tensión se apoderó tanto del ambiente que hasta Garrett sintió ganas de rugir, no tanto como lobo, pero sí dispuesto a la pelea, a defender a su manada. Y casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Violet sujetó el brazo del antiguo manipulador del Kanima y tironeó de él al mismo tiempo que Hayden lo hizo con su amiga en la dirección contraria. También sujetó a su amigo y se los llevó a ambos en dirección de su propio líder.

—Lo sentiste ¿Cierto? Ni siquiera están vivos— pronunció apesadumbrada la morena en cuanto los otros desaparecieron de su vista, aferrada al brazo del chico y acariciándole la espalda con suaves movimientos.

—Nosotros tampoco lo estamos— esgrimió el chico molesto, los puños apretados hasta quedar blancos, no tanto por las palabras utilizadas por su amiga, sino por la impotencia y la identificación con ellos.

—Creo que lo pueden sentir porque ustedes también estuvieron muertos. Y no, no son como ustedes, pero se les parecen en cierta manera, más que cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural —explicó Jennifer haciéndoles saltar del susto, por lo que rió mordaz y les miró soberbia— Encima que se escapan del edificio cuando lo tienen terminantemente prohibido, no son capaces de permanecer en alerta ¿Y así pretenden convencerme de que pueden andar libres por la calle?

—También salimos cuando hacemos las compras— refutó arrogante Garrett, mirándola molesto.

Y claro que hacían las compras, pero sólo en contadas ocasiones, cuando la Darach estaba ocupada en sus investigaciones y ellos se encontraban con la alacena o la heladera vacías, los estómagos caprichosos con comer determinada cosa y sin paciencia para esperarle. Mas su molestia no venía por tener que hacer recados, sino por el maldito constante recordatorio de que eran tratados como niños indefensos. Sí, tal vez esta vez se habían descuidado, pero ellos no eran indefensos, eran fuertes y peligrosos, inteligentes y con el instinto asesino activado ante una amenaza. Bueno, tal vez ahora no tanto por culpa de los malditos brebajes que la mujer les obligaba a tomar, pero en general podían defenderse muy bien.

—¿Hasta cuándo? Y no sigas diciendo que hasta que Kate regrese porque no lo hará, lo sabemos— pronunció Allison también molesta.

Jennifer ablandó el semblante al instante, tal como la cazadora sabía que resultaría. Le gustaba la extraña manera protectora y cariñosa con la que la Darach se comportaba con ellos, pero a la vez odiaba que les tomasen por idiotas, por niñatos como toda su familia había hecho siempre con ella.

—¿Será cuando derrotemos a los Calcavecchia?

—Ni siquiera ella cree que podamos sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento contra ellos— refutó el antiguo Kanima, adelantándose a responder a la morena.

—Seremos libres cuando nos vayamos de Beacon Hills. Iremos a una ciudad donde nadie nos conozca, sin criaturas sobrenaturales, un árbol maldito o cazadores, y que tampoco tengamos que utilizar armas— apuntó Jennifer sin ánimos de recomenzar las discusiones diarias en torno al mismo constante y aburrido tema y empezó a caminar, sabiendo que el resto le seguiría.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras del edificio, Derek no pudo evitar la inercia de frotar sus brazos como si tuviese frío. Porque de todas las ideas terribles que había tenido en su vida, ésta sin lugar a dudas tenía que ser la peor de todas. Está bien que Scott y Stiles habían estado a favor de ella y que Peter en ningún momento le había reprochado (eso había sido lo más sorpresivo), pero si su madre viviera no se lo perdonaría por nada del mundo. Pactar con cazadores ¿A qué lobo nacido se le hubiese ocurrido? Peor aún, pactar con sangre Argent, la sangre que acabó con su familia. Talia lo llamaría traición. Él mismo lo consideraba traición.

No confiaba en Araya. Y tal vez no fuera como Kate y Gerard, si hasta le debía la vida de su hermana, pero seguía siendo una Argent, seguía teniendo la misma maldita sangre de sus enemigos. Aunque no era tanto la procedencia de Araya lo que le preocupaba, sino la sonrisa ladina que producía piel de gallina y la mirada fija que había dado a Stiles cuando Chris le había solicitado ayuda. Era como si lo intuyera, como si hubiese olido que la necesidad de ellos ante semejante pacto fuese la protección del hijo del Sheriff.

No obstante, ellos no podían abarcarlo todo, ni siquiera con la manada de Satomi o con Braeden investigando, era demasiado para ellos. Más si Jennifer no estaba dispuesta a acatar órdenes de permanecer en el centro de Beacon Hills y dejar de investigar, así como sus chicos tampoco le obedecían a ella. Necesitaban vigilar las fronteras y el bosque más allá de los que alguna vez había sido territorio Hale, ahora más que nunca, después de enterarse de tremenda emboscada perpetrada por los Calcavecchia frente a sus narices. Y quién mejor que cazadores de alcurnia para rastrear todo dato de lo mínimo que se moviese en los alrededores.

Y en cuanto la puerta del loft se abrió, el olor del chico hiperactivo impregnó sus pulmones. Se detuvo en seco, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y observó la sala completa, con sus oídos escuchando latidos y respiraciones allí y en las habitaciones aledañas. Stiles se hallaba sentado en su cama, con la mirada desviada de la puerta, negándose a mirar aunque sabía que alguien acababa de entrar. En la cocina no había nadie, tampoco en el desván, sólo una habitación estaba ocupada. Inspiró profundo y lento, olfateando el olor de tres de sus Betas y su hermana, todos ellos quietos. Y conociendo a Erica, sin lugar a dudas estaban preparados para escuchar la conversación entre ellos dos, a excepción de Boyd, claro está, porque el pobre siempre se veía involucrado en las locuras de los otros tres.

Blanqueó los ojos por inercia, renunciando a regañar a los adolescentes. Se giró a cerrar la puerta y se volvió con la intención de cuestionar la razón del joven hiperactivo de estar allí a esas horas cuando debía de pasar la noche resguardado por su novia. Empero, al inspirar profundo para controlar su voz y que no sonara a un reproche, un aroma específico a magia inundó sus fauces, dándole un vuelco a su estómago. Y las palabras de Deaton volvieron a taladrar su mente. “ _Tiene una magia peligrosa, demasiado poderosa y controladora. Me preocupa cómo podrían reaccionarían el Dark Shadow o el Kitsune de Kira a ella_ ”, había confesado emanando olor a temor.

—¿Lo robaste?— inquirió preocupado corriendo hacia la cama, sin regaño alguno, su corazón latiendo frenético.

Stiles permaneció quieto algunos segundos, sin siquiera mirarle. Tampoco lo hizo cuando el otro se sentó en un borde. Casi podía jurar escuchar los latidos del lobo, pero tal vez no era más que la intuición diciéndole cómo debía estar su corazón, después de todo él no tenía oídos sensibles. Y antes de que se le soltara una sonrisa irónica, se mordió el labio. Revisó en su mochila y extrajo la Bitácora de Greta Calcavecchia, el libro maldito.  

—Loraley tenía razón… En algunas partes, claro está. He vuelto a caminar dormido de nuevo, pero no fui al bosque. Creo que no lo he hecho desde que sucedió lo de los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”. Es… Sé que no sucede cuando estoy contigo, tampoco con Scott. Él se despierta a la mínima intrusión, un movimiento de mis manos, cuando mi respiración le suena diferente… Cuando estamos en manada, son varios los que lo hacen. Y sé que lo hacen para protegerme, no porque me teman. Pero cuando estoy contigo…

—Stiles…— pronunció Derek intentando acallar lo que suponía que podía ser dicho y que no quería enfrentar.

—No le he dicho nada a Malia —prosiguió sin mirarle, la voz firme, negándose a ser interrumpido esta vez— Pero aunque ella duerme abrazada a mí, no es lo mismo. Tú me abrazas de una manera que sé que no puedo moverme, ni quiero hacerlo. No es la fuerza que empleas. Es… No sé lo que es y no quiero saberlo. Pero una de las últimas noches que pasé con Malia, me escabullí y robé el libro de la veterinaria ¡Siento que es una parte esencial del rompecabezas! —expuso levantando de repente la voz, señalando a las pizarras y la maraña de información que contenían, y dio un hondo suspiro— Y lo peor de todo es que… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero el Dark Shadow lo sabe. Él sabe que la respuesta está en el libro aunque no puede leerlo. Yo intenté hacerlo, pero sólo parezco Kira con el libro de los Dread Doctors, no consigo entender lo que dice. Y sé que no es por la magia que contiene. Es como cuando tenía el Nogitsune dentro y no podía leer nada. Es más, siento… No, lo sé. Sé que algo va a suceder esta noche. Sé que voy a hacer algo y que no lo quiero hacer— confesó angustiado, apretando los puños de la impotencia.

—¿Lo has sentido antes?— inquirió el lobo, recibiendo al instante una negativa con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera cuando sucedió lo de los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” —acotó a su anterior respuesta y bufó, moviendo nuevamente la cabeza— Le he dicho a todos que debemos estar alertas y desconfiar de cualquier cosa, pero ¿Y si es de mí de quien deben cuidarse?— pidió con los ojos vidriados intentando contener las lágrimas.

Derek negó, apretó los labios y mandó al demonio todas esas voces en su cabeza que le decían que estaba mal lo que quería, que nada podía pasar entre ellos, que tenía que seguir empujando al chico fuera de su ser, no importaba lo distinto que era de las mujeres malditas de las que se había enamorado en el pasado. Se acercó más, casi pegado al chico, y le abrazó fuerte. Stiles recostó su frente en el cuello del lobo y correspondió el abrazo, cortando cualquier centímetro de distancia, casi jurando que no le importaría nada si el mundo se acababa allí mismo.

—Incluso con el Nogitsune dentro tuyo, lo único que hiciste fue protegernos. Con tu propia vida, Stiles. No lo olvides. Porque no importa si tú no confías en ti mismo, todos nosotros lo hacemos y eso es lo que cuenta. Porque sabemos quién eres. Y sabemos que nos vas a proteger, no importa el bando en el que estés. Si hasta Peter confía en ti. Recuerda lo que dijo Deaton. El Dark Shadow no es malo por naturaleza, tú lo alimentas. No importa lo que eres, sólo importa lo que hagas. Y si sientes que el Dark Shadow pretende algo, tal vez sólo sea que intenta protegernos… aún si se equivoca en sus pasos— manifestó sincero Derek.

Stiles se separó un poco, escasos centímetros, pero lo suficiente como para observar su rostro. Miró primero sus preciosos ojos de color indefinido y bajó hacia sus labios, el lugar donde siempre terminaba mirando cuando discutían. El lobo se dejó llevar y le imitó, observando sus labios a la espera de que pasara su lengua por ellos, un tic característico del chico hiperactivo que le gustaba mucho. Y lentamente se fueron acercando, acortando la distancia, y… En ese instante, la puerta del loft abriéndose los obligó a separarse de golpe, cada uno mirando hacia un costado diferente, pero ninguno de los dos hacia la puerta.

—¡Genial! Esta vez sí que la manada me va a matar por arruinar su declaración de amor— se quejó Peter antes de cerrar la puerta, mitad sarcasmo peleador, mitad en serio porque no era mentira que iba a sufrir un buen rato con la perorata de Erica y Cora.

—No hay ninguna declaración de nada— refutó Derek serio, poniéndose de pie.

Acto seguido, agarró el libro que se hallaba a un costado del adolescente, lo aventó en el aire mostrándoselo a su tío y comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio. Su mirada cada vez más fría, más molesto, más preocupado, no lo hacían sentir sino más dolido. Stiles fregó sus ojos que se habían vidriado y le observó, luego al “tío loco”. Peter bufó, sin rastro alguno de molestia en su rostro, resignado, como sabiendo de antemano que eso iba a suceder de un modo u otro. Y el hijo del Sheriff no le parecía sino un cachorro asustado, arrepentido de haber hecho algo que sabía que estaba mal ¿Podía uno realmente enojarse con él?

—Lo robaste —apuntó lo que era por demás obvio, entornó los ojos y movió su cabeza un par de veces en negativa, volviendo luego su semblante al del sardónico tío— Y encima estás arrepentido de lo que hiciste.

—Preocupado— le corrigió su sobrino adelantándose al chico.

—Déjame darte un consejo, Stiles. Cuanto más luches contra el Dark Shadow, peor será para ti. No estás ensamblado como nosotros. Ni siquiera lo reconoces. Le niegas y le odias. Y cuanto más actúes así, más vas a separarte de él. Y eso será peor para ti que para cualquiera de nosotros. Porque si tu esencia como humano era proteger, adivina, el Dark Shadow también quiere proteger. Él quiere a las mismas personas que tú y se preocupa por ellas del mismo modo en que tú lo haces, pero con tus miedos sólo haces que desconfíe de ti más que de cualquier otro. Le obligas a proteger a la manada cuando tú estás inconsciente porque duda de ti, de tu capacidad y de tu lealtad. Si me hicieras caso, al menos podrías empezar a dormir un poco mejor. Y de ese modo, tal vez se te ocurrirían algunas ideas efectivas sobre todo esto— aconsejó señalando hacia las pizarras, con cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

Stiles ni siquiera intentó reprochar. Le observó mudo, casi sin moverse, centrándose en sus palabras una y otra vez. Una parte de él sabía que era verdad lo que le decía, pero costaba convencerse. El Nogitsune había dejado una marca profunda en su alma, una marca y recuerdos que no podría olvidar en la vida. Al final, suspiró derrotado, buscó su mochila y se levantó con desgano.

—Vale. Será mejor que vaya a casa— dijo el hijo del Sheriff sin realmente querer hacerlo.

—¡Tú te quedas!— ordenó autoritario Derek, señalándole con el índice a él y luego hacia la cama.

El adolescente intentó quejarse e hizo ademanes con las manos, pero sólo consiguió endurecer la mirada y el semblante del contrario, por lo que suspiró resignado, movió sus manos al aire quejándose en silencio y se sentó nuevamente en la cama, cruzándose de brazos como un niño regañado. Y una vez que él cedió, Derek se relajó y se puso a guardar la Bitácora (con su cubierta de madera del Nemeton) en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Peter no preguntó lo que harían con él o cómo explicarían su presencia en el loft, después de todo Derek no era el único que quería proteger al adolescente hiperactivo.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Isaac se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el estante de libros, observando fijo hacia donde su novio estaba bromeando con uno de los chicos de la manada de Theo Raeken. El tema, como no podía ser de otra manera para el mundo de Jackson, versaba sobre Lacrosse y un partido que habían disputado el día anterior. Entornó los ojos, bufó y se ladeó un poco para agarrar un libro del estante, empezando a mover sus hojas sin ningún entusiasmo ¿Que si estaba furiosamente celoso? No, apenas, ya tenía bastante domado el asunto gracias a la ayuda de Stiles. Sin embargo, lo que le molestaba un poco era esta nueva característica del antiguo Kanima que había sorprendido incluso a Lydia, este nuevo Jackson haciéndose amigo de personas como Loraley Calcavecchia, Corey Bryant y Josh Díaz, personas a las que debían atender con recelo y suspicacia. Bueno, Loraley tal vez no tanto, pero los otros dos eran miembros de la manada de Theo, el chico al que Stiles tenía entre ceja y ceja de la desconfianza.

—No tienes que estar celoso de cada cosa que se mueve— apuntó el joven Whittemore detrás suyo, más bien como súplica.

Ya estaba un poco cansado de los celos tontos y los estragos que ambos causaban con sus tonteras, escenas que para su suerte habían comenzado a mermar. Deaton lo había dicho, el problema no era él, sino Lahey. Y cuanto más rápido el otro pudiera contener sus impulsos, él también lo haría porque era el Beta de Isaac el que siempre estaba llamando a su Omega, retándolo, instigándolo, aún cuando ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta conscientemente de las acciones del lobo. 

—Y tú de los muertos— contraatacó en alusión a la cazadora, pero sin enojo en su voz y sin intenciones de corregirle.

Y en cuanto se giró para estar frente a frente, Jackson atacó su cuello como si hiciera días que no lo tocaba. Isaac sonrió satisfecho. Le gustaba conseguir ese efecto en su pareja, a cualquier hora del día. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los besos.

—¡Por favor! ¡Dejen esas cosas para su casa!— regañó Stiles ante los primeros gemidos del rubio más alto, fingiendo desagrado.

—Tú de celoso porque Derek no te empotra contra la pared— bromeó Jackson, con un pisque de maldad, sin dejar de olfatear el cuello de su novio.

Sin embargo, Isaac sí le vio, así como a la Coyote que había llegado por detrás del chico hiperactivo. Y no necesitaba ni de su olfato ni de la mirada al rostro de la chica para saber que esas palabras le habían caído como patada al hígado. Apretó los dientes, molesto por la nula sensibilidad o empatía de su novio, y le golpeó en el brazo con el puño cerrado y con la mayor fuerza que pudo antes de soltarse y apartarlo un poco de sí. Malia inspiró profundo para poder mostrar un semblante regio, entornó los ojos y se largó de allí, sin ganas siquiera de mofarse del dolor del Omega. Kira corrió detrás de ella. No lo hizo así Stiles, simplemente porque no sabía que decir para animar la chica y hacerle olvidar las feas palabras del antiguo Kanima.

—Hay un límite en las bromas, Jackson— amonestó Stiles indignado.

—Además, ustedes nunca se detienen sólo en los besos. Y recuerden que estamos en el instituto— acotó Cora, también con cierto tono de reproche.

Y no es que alguno sintiera alguna clase de repulsión en verlos juntos o demostrándose cariño, si hasta Erica y Kira adoraban sus escenas amorosas y les animaban a más, pero la loba ya había dejado en claro la razón. El instituto no tenía por qué enterarse de sus asuntos puertas adentro, bastante que siempre terminaban siendo el centro de atención, todos girando hacia ellos, algunos por simple costumbre como era el caso de Mason y Liam, acostumbrados por demás a las escenas y las regañadas.

—Jackson dando la nota desde “tiempos inmemoriales”— bromeó Liam haciendo comillas en las dos últimas palabras, en referencia al poema con el que la profesora de Literatura les había atormentado durante semanas y que repetía todo el tiempo esas dos palabras, causando la risa de su amigo.

—Si no fuera tan tímido, yo también te empotraría delante de todos. Parece cool— apuntó Corey con toda la serenidad del mundo, apoyando el codo en el hombro del moreno.

Ambos quedaron perplejos. Se miraron entre sí y de nuevo al chico con el que compartían cinco materias. Sin embargo, Corey no les dio tiempo siquiera a preguntar nada que apartó el contacto con el moreno, le sonrió como saludo y se fue detrás de su amigo Josh cuando le vio que ya tenía en mano los libros que había ido a buscar.

—¿Dijo lo que creo que escuché?— pidió Mason perplejo.

—Yo creo que sí— respondió el rubio, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

Y no era para menos ¿Quién en su sano juicio (o decencia) confesaría emociones tan íntimas como si de una conversación sobre el tiempo se tratase? No era algo malo, sino más bien tierno, aunque en cierta medida también un poco desconcertante. Y por alguna razón, la escena le recordó las palabras de Brett, perdiendo toda gana de reírse ¿Acaso aquello había sido una confesión, tal como Mason aseguraba entusiasmado? Suspiró, de repente sintiéndose un poco molesto. Sin lugar a dudas, el otro Beta le debía una conversación. Y sin que se enterasen, Scott les observaba a la distancia, serio, preocupado, pero en modo alguno por el cambio en las emociones de su Beta, sino por la cercanía que la manada de Theo estaba teniendo. Si hasta parecía calculada la manera en la que habían marcado flancos importantes, algunos debilitantes para él y otros que le iban a cuestionar su autoridad como Alfa.

Si todo eso seguía, si les dejaban avanzar, pronto terminarían peleando entre sí como había sucedido cuando la manada de Allison les había pedido ayuda. Y ellos no eran Allison, ni siquiera eran conocidos, sólo eran la manada de Theo, aquél al que Stiles miraba con recelo. Odiaba desconfiar de las personas, pero todo fuera por la tranquilidad de su amigo. Suspiró hastiado. Cada día que pasaba, más problemas aparecían, amontonándose a la pila que ya tenían y no podían resolver. Deaton le había dicho que tenía que seguir siendo él, Deucalion que no tenía que buscar parecerse ni a Talia ni a ningún otro Alfa y Peter simplemente se le había reído y le había preguntado hasta cuándo resistiría. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez un olor inconfundible inundó sus fosas nasales. Se giró asustado intentando localizar el punto exacto, encontrándolo alrededor de Isaac.

—Huele a acónito— aseguró acercándose al grupo y señalando el libro que Isaac todavía sostenía en su mano.

El rubio lo soltó al instante, con una mezcla de repulsión y miedo, sin perder tiempo en averiguar si el moreno estaba equivocado. Liam lo escuchó y se acercó rápido, arrastrando a su amigo de la remera, y poniéndose a olfatear el aire junto a los otros lobos. Fueron un par de veces antes de que efectivamente empezaran a sentir el aroma inconfundible del “mata lobos”. Sorprendidos, se miraron entre sí como preguntándose con la mirada el por qué no lo habían podido sentir antes. Mas nadie tocó el libro ni dio un paso en su dirección, ni siquiera el curioso de Stiles. Lydia entornó los ojos, de alguna manera insultando mentalmente la torpeza de los chicos, y recogió el libro.

—“ _La cacería salvaje_ ”— leyó la pelirroja el título de la página, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, y de pronto se quedó observándolo fijamente.

—Hay… Cuervos. Y perros negros con ojos rojos. Y éste parece un lobo blanco—señaló Cora de pronto preocupada, recordando de nueva cuenta la persecución del animal que pesaba sobre la vida de Loraley.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y se acercaron, amontonándose en un círculo casi hermético. Y en efecto, la imagen, de tonos grises y oscuros, mostraba algo así como jinetes (con indumentaria de caza o militar) cabalgando sobre caballos y ciervos oscuros entre medio de las nubes, en el medio del cielo, más decenas de sombras oscuras por detrás de ellos. Los cuervos se localizaban en los extremos y varios perros negros de ojos increíblemente rojizos se movían alrededor de los jinetes. El lobo, blanco sin lugar a dudas, iba por delante de ellos, como si estuviese guiándolos.

—“ _La cacería salvaje, conocida en Inglaterra como la ‘La cacería de Woden’, es un mito del folklore europeo utilizado para explicar las tormentas_ ” —comenzó a leer Lydia, callándose de repente y entornando los ojos, dudando por un segundo de estar perdiendo tiempo en una tontera sin sentido; mordió sus labios y observó de nuevo la imagen, cediendo a su intuición que la incentivaba a continuar leyendo— “ _Se dice que en las noches de tormentas eléctricas un grupo fantasmal de exploradores, ataviados con indumentaria de caza y acompañados de sabuesos infernales y cuervos delatores de la muerte, cabalgaban sobre caballos y ciervos oscuros, galopando en una desenfrenada persecución a través de los cielos, a lo largo de la tierra o por encima de ella. Estos cazadores eran comúnmente muertos, almas perdidas, deidades-espíritus de ambos sexos y criaturas con sangre Fae._

» _La cacería salvaje era vista como un presagio de alguna catástrofe venidera, como una plaga o una guerra, o tal vez de la muerte de aquél que había observado dicho evento. Las personas que estuvieran en el camino y se toparan con la cacería podían elegir entre dos opciones: arrojarse al suelo y sentir cómo las gélidas patas de los animales les pisaban la espalda (una alegoría al hecho de rendirse y aceptar ser cazados, siendo sus almas secuestradas al infierno o al mundo de las hadas) o, por el contrario, dejarse llevar por la partida de caza, pasando a ser otro integrante más de la cacería para toda la eternidad. En Gales, un mito popular paralelo a éste es conocido como ‘Cwn Annwn’, ‘los_ _sabuesos del infierno’, también descritos como los acompañantes de las almas en su viaje al otro mundo. También se dice que Woden, su líder, el que dirigía la cacería salvaje, había sido un dios que había perdido su personalidad sociable y sus rasgos casi familiares, asumiendo los aspectos de un poder oscuro y terrible, los de un Espectro y un Demonio._

» _Eevul Bean Sídhe, una niña que había sido advertida por su padre de taparse los ojos para evadir la visión, pero que a pesar de no hacer caso no fue tomada, escribió sobre ese evento: ‘Los cazadores eran enormes y terroríficos, algunos de ellos con símbolos en sus rostros. Y sus perros eran todos negros y de mirada amplia y terrorífica, con sus ojos enrojecidos como el fuego. Iban en caballos negros y ciervos negros, rodeados de cientos de cuervos y sombras oscuras por detrás de ellos. El bosque entero se silenció y sólo se escucharon los ladridos de los perros, las espuelas de las monturas, los cascos de los caballos y los truenos que iluminaban el cielo. Los cuervos parecían graznar, pero sus sonidos no salían, por alguna razón estaban acallados. Y por delante de todos ellos, un enorme lobo blanco, como si dirigiese la partida. Sus ojos eran imposibles de eludir, eran hermosamente verdes, te llamaban a que no apartaras tu vista’_ ”— finalizó Lydia mirando preocupada al resto, sus labios entreabiertos.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Estamos discutiendo eso nuevamente? Nadie escuchó nada alrededor del lobo blanco. Eso ya…

—Derek, Cora, Malia y Jordan sí lo escucharon. También Peter, aunque no lo quiso confirmar— refutó Isaac interrumpiendo al joven Stilinski.

—Y no sabemos si Loraley y Theo escucharon algo o no— acotó Scott apoyando al Beta.

—Sí. Todavía no entiendo por qué nos mantenemos lejos de Loraley— apuntó Liam todavía confuso con ese tema.

—No somos nosotros, Liam. Es ella— contradijo Lydia observando hacia la distancia, a la puerta de la biblioteca por donde apenas se había vislumbrado la Druida antes de alejarse.

Todo había comenzado después del incidente con los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”. Más concretamente, cuando habían descubierto acerca del Were-Mystic. Y no era sólo una idea, Loraley los evitaba, tanto cuanto podía. Ni qué decir que el diálogo más largo que habían tenido con ella en semanas había sido en la noche en que habían visto el extraño lobo blanco (donde, además, cinco de ellos aseguraban haber escuchado sonidos de espuelas y tormentas por donde se había acercado ese lobo). No todos lo comprendían, Lydia y Stiles sí lo hacían. Tal vez también Scott, después de todo al principio había repudiado aquello en lo que se había convertido ¿Y una Druida convertida en un ser sobrenatural, siendo que provenía de un clan cazador? Por supuesto que Lydia entendía. Por ello se había encargado de mantener a la manada lejos de ella, a Cora y a Jackson principalmente, hasta que la chica decidiera acercarse a ellos por sí misma.

No obstante, ese panorama se veía cada vez más lejano. La noche con el extraño lobo no había hecho sino mostrar otra faceta extraña de la joven y más cosas morbosas acerca de su familia. Además, Scott le había comentado que desde que Marin había preparado un nuevo brebaje, la chica olía diferente, más humana. Y extrañamente, Peter se había compadecido de ella, comentando sobre lo asfixiante y frustrante que debía ser no poder utilizar ni siquiera sus garras y comparándolo con aquellos años en que había estado encerrado en un coma.

—De cualquier modo, será mejor que yo guarde esto— decidió Lydia ante el toque del timbre escolar que anunciaba que el receso se había acabado.

—¿Lo vas a llevar?— inquirió el Alfa, observando  con cierto repeluz cómo la chica introducía el libro en una bolsa de film, al parecer dispuesta a tenerlo con ella todo el día.

—Sólo para investigar. Nadie deja un libro impregnado con acónito porque sí, Scott. Además, hay que alejarlo de manos torpes.

—¡Yo no pienso agarrarlo!— se defendió Liam antes de tiempo, sintiéndose aludido, pero no ofendido.

—Torpes— reiteró la pelirroja, observando al rubio con una sonrisa jactanciosa.

Por supuesto que había sido dicho por él, pero por su mente también había pasado algún que otro miembro de la manada, como el mismo Isaac que en ningún momento se había percatado del olor hasta que el Alfa lo había mencionado. No obstante, el objetivo principal no era mantenerlo a salvo, sino adjuntarlo al material que tenía el joven Stilinski. Algo le decía que más allá de toda la mística, la respuesta a todas sus dudas estaba allí, encriptada de alguna manera y sabía que Stiles lo iba a averiguar.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Era una de esas noches en que se sentía emocionalmente inestable, con ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo y de rebelarse incluso por pequeñas cosas, de rebuscar palabras que hiriesen a los otros y desquitarse con los demás por cosas que realmente ya había superado. No era la única a la que le pasaba eso de vez en cuando, si bien su estadío era más recurrente y rabioso, no lo iba a negar. Y aunque en esos momentos no lo iba a aceptar, todos entendían cuando uno tenía uno de esos días y ayudaban a que la persona en cuestión no explotase como un volcán en ebullición. Lo último que querían era una gresca dentro de la manada.

Terminó el chupetín que estaba comiendo y lanzó el palito al tacho de basura que se encontraba a unos tres metros de la camioneta, puntería perfecta. “ _Como siempre_ ”, pensó jactanciosa, la vanidad recorriendo sus venas. Mas su semblante mutó enseguida, moneda corriente en esos estadíos, y  suspiró. Se preguntó si de vez en cuando le sucedería lo mismo a los _Caminantes_ de las otras manadas, esos ataques de rabia e ira contenida, ataques por los que su familia le habría diagnosticado “rabia perruna” y le habría cazado y matado. Ese era su problema, la cacería… y los Calcavecchia. Loraley era la razón de su furia en esos momentos. Allison se reprendió mentalmente por pensarlo de esa manera, pero es que sinceramente la frustración de su amiga estaba desquiciándola. La sentía propia y quería rugir, quería matar.

Observó hacia la tienda enfrente de ella y revisó su reloj, pensando en qué sería lo que hacía tardar tanto a Matt, si sólo tenía que ir por un par de cosas. Claro que las compras hubieran sido más rápidas si ella hubiese colaborado, pero Matt agradecía que no lo hiciera, él mismo la había obligado a quedarse dentro de la camioneta, puesto que ella se había encaprichado en no colocarse ni la peluca ni los anteojos, indispensables para moverse por Beacon Hills, donde todo mundo podría reconocerle. Abrió la ventanilla del conductor y chequeó de nuevo la hora, decidida a enviarle un mensaje a su amigo para que se apurara. Definitivamente, acompañarle no había sido una buena idea.

Sin embargo, un olor llegó a ella de pronto, así como una moto pasó cerca de su vehículo. Dejó caer el teléfono, la mirada atónita fija hacia el frente, hacia aquella moto que se detuvo de golpe. Impulsivamente, salió de la camioneta, olvidando las reglas de encubrimiento que les había impuesto Jennifer. Y casi sin pestañear, el corazón latiendo furioso y los labios entreabiertos, Allison comenzó a caminar hacia el Alfa que una vez había sido su novio. Scott se quitó el casco y la miró sin poder creerlo, anonadado en su sitio, esperando por ella con una sonrisa boba ¡Dios! Lucía tan bella con sus ojos vidriosos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar ¿Cómo había podido el mundo intentar arrebatar tal belleza de la Tierra?

—¿Sucedió algo?— pidió el moreno de repente preocupado.

—Pues, lamentablemente, la nevera se quedó sin alimentos— respondió Allison con seriedad totalmente fingida.

El viejo estilo bromista de la cazadora, el cual había descubierto que era una herencia paterna. Scott empezó a reír y ella lo secundó. Luego, volvieron a mirarse por algún tiempo eterno hasta que un auto pasó cerca de ellos, haciendo que la cazadora se sobresaltara y desviara la vista.

—Entonces…— intentó el joven señalando hacia la tienda.

—Sólo somos Matt y yo. Y por casa estamos todos bien, controlados, si es lo que preguntabas— respondió ella otra vez seria.

—¡No! Me refería a lo primero, a…

—Tonto, sólo bromeaba— lo interrumpió riendo con ganas, la misma manera en que hablaban cuando eran novios.

—Entonces, Jennifer…— intentó ya más relajado.

—En casa, tranquilo. Parece que le tuvieras el mismo miedo que a mi papá— pronunció Allison resoplando una risa.

—O a Kate— acotó él totalmente sincero, con el semblante tenso.

—Scott, tú podrías derrotar tranquilamente a mi tía. No dudes de ello. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Y capaz de más cosas de las que te imaginas. Eres joven como lobo, pero sigues siendo un “verdadero Alfa”. Y leí en un Bestiario, que de esos hemos leído decenas con los chicos intentando buscar sobre nosotros, que el “verdadero Alfa” podría adquirir o despertar más poder con el sólo hecho de confiar en que lo tiene, en que él puede ser más fuerte y listo que sus enemigos— expresó la chica, recordando lo que su amiga había contado acerca de las dudas del lobo.

—Al parecer todos confían en mi poder menos yo —pronunció receloso de sí mismo, suspirando con desánimo— Y no estoy diciendo que mientan, es que no soy tan fuerte como creen. Las cosas no son tan sencillas que con sólo pensar…

—¿Al igual que Stiles cuando Deaton le dio cenizas de montaña?— inquirió tozuda, interrumpiéndole.

—Eso era diferente.

—Empieza mentalizándolo de a poco, de ideas pequeñas. Esa es la “terapia” que Jen nos enseñó para controlar nuestra ira o tan sólo manejar nuestros poderes ¿Puedes creer que son de lo más complicado que exista? —se interrumpió a sí misma con una queja, inquiriendo sin pedir respuesta— Al principio nos costaba manipular nuestros cuerpos y hasta hacer que éstos siguieran la voluntad de nuestras mentes. Algunas veces despertábamos como sedados, queríamos levantarnos y el cuerpo no respondía… hasta que después cedía y se coordinaban nuestros pensamientos y nuestros movimientos. Aunque no sé bien por qué ¿No es un poco extraño?

—Sobre el ritual…— intentó Scott, pero fue acallado por la cazadora utilizando dos de sus dedos, rozando sus labios y erizándole la piel.

—Sé que harás lo necesario, en la medida de lo posible. Y no pido más que eso. No quiero que te traiciones a ti mismo o a los principios con los que forjaste la manada. No quiero que hagas lo mismo que el resto de nosotros. No tú, Scott— expresó sincera, aunque en parte dolida.

Todavía estaba presente en su mente la persecución que había acometido contra la manada de Derek, el primero de todos los errores que había cometido en vida. Empero mientras él no cambiase, mientras siguiera fiel a sí mismo, podía permanecer tranquila, ser feliz, incluso si no había un futuro para ellos, los _Caminantes_. Si él se traicionaba, si lo obligaba a ello, ya no tendría sentido seguir viviendo porque habría corrompido lo más justo y noble que había sido creado. Movió sus dedos sin apartarlos del rostro del moreno y le acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole “inocente”, sincera, una de esas hermosas sonrisas que solía darle cuando eran novios. Scott se dejó llevar por sus ojos, perdiéndose en ellos y olvidándose hasta de respirar, recostándose en la mano ajena.

—Me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto— esgrimió Kira con evidente ira en la voz, apareciendo en escena.

El moreno se giró enseguida, tomado por sorpresa, con su corazón bombeando acelerado. Allison suspiró frustrada, observó la mano del joven que había tocado la suya por unos instantes y miró molesta a la Kitsune. De repente, observó bien dónde estaban y recordó que la casa de la muchacha se encontraba a menos de una cuadra. Maldita la casualidad. Definitivamente, iba a hacer a su manada cambiar de tienda.

—Kira, yo… No es lo que parece. Yo…— balbuceó el Alfa nervioso.

—Si soy sincera, nunca creí que ustedes durarían tanto —esgrimió maliciosa la cazadora con un semblante totalmente cambiado, la mirada fría y estilizada, soberbia, y sonrió mordaz al conseguir la furia de la Kitsune— De hecho, me pregunto cuánto más durarán.

—¡Allison!— regañó el joven, entre sorprendido y un poco asustado del cambio radical en la chica.

—Sí, Scott McCall, ese es mi nombre. Y, por favor, no lo uses demasiado que no quiero que se me gaste tan pronto— respondió mordaz, seria.

Era una postura que superaba incluso a la _Caminante_ cazadora, la de los ojos rojos, y la sorpresa en el rostro del moreno superaba con creces a la de cualquiera que hubiese visto antes. No obstante, no olió miedo en él, sino desazón y decepción, dolor, además de la ira que destilaban las otras dos. Suspiró, decidido a intervenir antes de que las cosas se agravaran. Lo último que necesitaban era un guerra… y una razón para que la manada McCall los cazara.

—Ally— llamó Matt con la voz suave, cansada.

La chica le miró, reaccionando al instante. Se giró al Alfa, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin dejar de mirar altanera a la chica oriental. Se volvió enseguida hacia su amigo y le siguió, metiéndose dentro de la camioneta. Para la suerte del antiguo manipulador del Kanima, la cazadora había cedido sin protestar. Suspiró de nueva cuenta y le miró unos segundos, observándole directamente a los ojos, intentando descubrir alguna razón. Su soberbia se había disipado por completo, volviendo a mostrarse como la misma Ally de todos los días. Negó con la cabeza y observó hacia delante, adonde Scott todavía les observaba quieto.

—¿Por qué?— pidió simplemente antes de arrancar la camioneta, pasando de los ojos del joven a los de su amiga.

—Cuando estoy cerca de él no puedo evitar mirarlo como una tonta enamorada. Es más fuerte que yo, no lo puedo controlar, pero ¿Y si no sobrevivimos?— inquirió angustiada, mirándole con los ojos de cachorro triste a los que no podía regañar.

—¿Y por eso dejas que tenga una idea equivocada de ti y te odie?

—Te está haciendo mal ver tantas telenovelas con Violet— bromeó Allison intentando cambiar el tema, riendo y contagiándole.

Matt apartó un segundo la vista de la carretera y le miró, sus hermosos ojos castaños estaban vidriosos. Suspiró y le dio una sonrisa triste, comprensiva, antes de volver su vista al frente. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos supo que el Alfa de Beacon Hills acababa de escuchar su conversación, los oídos agudizados más allá del ciento por ciento, un poco afectado por el resto de los ruidos ensordecedores, pero decidido a escuchar hasta el final. Mantuvo su mirada hacia el frente mientras la camioneta permaneció a su vista y normalizó sus sentidos nuevamente cuando ésta desapareció, girándose hacia su novia al cabo de unos minutos. Kira no era capaz de oír más allá de la audición humana, pero sólo necesitó de la mirada destrozada del moreno para comprenderlo, que ya era la hora.

—Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo, yo también le habría peleado con alguna tontera. Mi zorro quería hacerlo, quería manifestarse y pasar de las palabras. Es algo así como Jackson cuando enfurece, o peor, pero ya no estoy tan asustada porque lo hablé con Satomi y me aconsejó un par de cosas. Y Malia me prometió que no me dejará convertirme en un Nogitsune— pronunció la chica con una sonrisa relajada, intentando mantenerse tranquila, que su zorro se calmase y el tema del Nogitsune no la asustara tanto, queriendo mostrarse más fuerte de lo que en verdad era.

—Yo tampoco lo permitiré. Nadie lo hará.

—Lo sé ¿Crees que me podrías alcanzar hasta lo de Lydia? Tal vez todavía podamos conseguir una “noche de chicas”— explicó Kira dándole una mirada a su reloj.

—Creí que íbamos a ver una película— expresó el joven confundido.

—Te estoy dejando en libertad, Scott McCall —determinó ella con una sonrisa, sin poder evitar la expresión destrozada, y suspiró, mordiéndose el labio de costado— Hasta tu nombre le sale más lindo a ella —se quejó y suspiró de nueva cuenta— Pero todavía podemos ser amigos. Me gustaría eso. Porque eso es lo que me ayudará, Scott, no este tonto aferramiento. Mi zorro y yo estaremos bien. Es, en parte, la “causa del líder”, como la llamaron los gemelos una vez, lo que me permite mantenerme en pie, lo que me ayudará a no ceder… E intentar ser buenos, pese al monstruo que llevemos dentro— explicó sin dejarle que le interrumpiese.

Scott le sonrió triste, en modo alguno “liberado” como Kira creyó que estaría. Hasta parecía más desamparado que ella, estaba segura. Le sonrió animada como respuesta, pese a la tristeza que sentía por dentro. Su madre se lo había dicho una vez, que no sería el último novio que tendría, y su zorro no merecía volverse idiota por una simpleza. Extendió sus brazos al aire manteniendo la sonrisa, pidiendo por un abrazo que Scott no dudó en regalarle. Incluso le abrazo más fuerte, no con fuerza sobrehumana, pero lo más humanamente fuerte que pudo, en agradecimiento. “Amigos de verdad”, por supuesto que lo serían.

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------

 

 

 **(*)** El título refiere a la frase inglesa "In the land of living", es utilizada en sentido humorístico, pero creo que responde bien al capítulo, esa cuestión de "vivir" de alguna manera, el olvidarse de los problemas por ratos e intentar ser chicos normales que hacen cosas simples y se divierten...

 

De por sí, como siempre, mis disculpas por el retraso, pero es que estos últimos capítulos cuestan, ya de más decir que me hice un embrollo bárbaro intentando relatar la leyenda de la "cacería salvaje" sin dejar de ser fiel al folklore europeo real (es decir, la información que existe y no sólo la que ofreció Teen Wolf que es bastante completa), pero buscando la manera de conjugarla con mi historia. [Vale decir que si buscan bien, hasta el lobo blanco existe y eso me sorprendió realmente cuando lo descubrí, ya que me había inventado lo del lobo sin tener ninguna idea sobre la "cacería salvaje"]

Pues aunque aparezcan más cosas, os aseguro que todo se puede resolver perfectamente en los 5 capítulos que quedan, no dejaré nada sin responder o que quede fuera de contexto, así como también aseguro que no lo haré tirado por los pelos ni me apresuraré a terminarlo todo de sopetón.

¿Qué más? A que os ha gustado el #Sterek, #Briam, #Jisaac, #Morey y #Scallison que hubo?? Jajaja... Mas allá de la broma, espero que sí os haya gustado. Lamentablemente he tenido que dejar de lado #Petopher y #Marrish en este capítulo porque simplemente no cabía, espero traer de ello en la próxima ;) [en estos momentos no recuerdo qué tocaba en el próximo capítulo :P]

 

 


	18. Alianzas forjadas en la adversidad

 

Lydia se alejó de la ventana, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama del adolescente hiperactivo, la espalda recta sobre el respaldar, mientras lo observaba terminar de escribir en sus pizarras los últimos datos de la información que tenían en el loft. “ _Los jinetes cabalgan relámpagos. Son una imparable fuerza de la naturaleza, la más destructiva de todas ellas_ ”, rezaba una frase en una pancarta frente a ella, las mismas palabras que Peter había dicho la tarde anterior, cuando habían decidido comentar sobre “la cacería de Woden”. Y por supuesto que se había burlado de ellos. Por ser niñatos, por pensar que todo lo que encontraban estaba relacionado a los problemas que tenían que enfrentar, por creer que semejante tropilla iría detrás de ellos como si fueran tan importantes y poderosos como para despertar la cacería una vez más.

Según Peter, la leyenda era real y ocurría desde hacía centurias, una vez cada tanto, esporádico, pero sin registros. La cacería no era recordada ni podía ser vista por aquellos que no estaban marcados para ser llevados, luego de lo cual sus recuerdos desaparecían para siempre de aquellos que les habían conocido. Porque eso era lo que cazaban, personas cuyas almas se encontraban ligadas a lo sobrenatural o un canal energético muy poderoso, criaturas inconcebibles y hasta condenados mediante un rito sobrenatural, ya sea por un símbolo-hechizo o una maldición. No obstante, no tocaban Banshees, cuya palabra provenía del irlandés Bean Sídhe, no podían llevárselas porque eran Hadas de la muerte, incapaces de ser encerradas tanto en el infierno como en el mundo de las Hadas, a donde la gente era llevada según los relatos. Y Eevul Bean Sídhe era la prueba de ello, la famosa Banshee protectora de la familia inglesa O’Brien.

¿Si alguna vez una Banshee se había unido a la cacería? No existían registros de ello, pero Peter dudaba que alguna lo hubiera hecho porque, según él, estarían constantemente rodeadas de muertos y lo que más hacía una Banshee cuando estaba cerca de tantos fantasmas era gritar, ya que no podía controlar el peso y el dolor que provenía de esas almas. Stiles había insistido con el lobo blanco, con que la historia de Woden y la de ese lobo coincidían en un punto y que, si bien no habían visto jinetes, algunos de ellos habían escuchado sonidos de tormentas y espuelas (y Lydia no había necesitado de la confirmación de Stiles para saber que él también lo había escuchado, por inconcebible que eso sonara). Sin embargo, Peter había refutado la teoría porque no tenía sentido, según él, ya que el lobo blanco todavía no había conseguido agarrar a Loraley, y los jinetes nunca fallaban, aparecían y se iban en un suspiro y no podías evitar que tomaran el alma que querían.

—¿Tú crees que Jordan sea realmente un Hellhound?— inquirió la pelirroja dubitativa.

—Peter lo cree. Parece completamente seguro de la teoría, a diferencia de la otra, la de la Salamandra— respondió el chico con una seguridad como pocas veces había demostrado en los últimos meses.

—Y tú lo crees porque él lo hace ¿Qué hay del lobo blanco? —inquirió ella con malicia, trayéndole a la memoria la discusión casi eterna que el chico había tenido con el adulto, obteniendo una mirada molesta como respuesta; rió divertida y enseguida suspiró, no pudiendo evitar el cambio en sus expresiones— Lo odia. Se siente molesto y angustiado. Jordan dijo que prefería ser una Salamandra de fuego y no un “loco que acarrea cadáveres”, que va en contra de su deber de proteger y servir— explicó haciendo comillas al utilizar las mismas palabras del rubio.

—No acarrea cuerpos… No necesariamente, no que sepamos. Lo que sí sabemos es que es un guardián de lo sobrenatural. Y yo creo que eso es sorprendente… Salvo cuando huela a perro muerto— argumentó Stiles sin poder dejar de lado su sarcasmo.

Y es que eso habían leído en un libro, que los “Sabuesos del Infierno” podían llegar a oler a muerto porque no eran sino muertos vivientes, lo que obviamente no coincidía con Jordan (si bien Derek había manifestado horas después que algo había tambaleado en el rubio cuando habían dicho aquello, un cambio sutil en sus latidos imposible de explicar). Se decía que los Hellhound acompañaban a guardabosques esqueletos o a los jinetes muertos, todos seres con poder de liderazgo y cierto control sobre cosas sobrenaturales. Y los Sabuesos eran los encargados de resguardar a los muertos, las almas perdidas, la entrada al infierno y los tesoros sobrenaturales. En cuanto a sus habilidades, podían controlar el fuego como las Salamandras, encontrar cuerpos (principalmente de aquellos que eran abominaciones) y sentir las muertes al igual que las Banshee, curación acelerada y súper fuerza como los lobos, además de una inusitada resistencia sobrehumana (destacándose en ellos la capacidad de resistir el veneno de Kanima y la electricidad).

—¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! ¿No? Tú y Jordan. Ambos presagios de la muerte. El uno para el otro— arremetió divertido, empezando con seriedad para pelearle al final, haciendo gestos burlones con sus manos.

Lydia apretó sus dientes y entrecerró los ojos ofendida, formando un lindo pucherito. Una imagen que años atrás podría haberle quitado suspiros del alma, pero que hoy no le hacían verle sino como una tierna niña ofendida, como su hermana, si hubiese tenido una. Y a pesar de que debería sentirse contento porque su amor por la pelirroja parecía superado de alguna manera, algo en ello le hizo sentirse nostálgico. No obstante, apenas si tuvo escasos segundos para mirarle, ya que la joven observó en todo su rango de alcance, agarró el portarretrato de un árbol que ella había dibujado alguna vez y se lo arrojó, previo a sacarle la lengua. Tampoco estaba tan loca como para arrojarle el libro que tenía en su falda, que vale que le había pasado por la cabeza la idea, pero era demasiado viejo como para ser usado en juegos de lanzamiento.

—¿Por qué lo tienes todavía?— inquirió ella de pronto curiosa, haciendo detener la risa del contrario.

Stiles suspiró sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Dio vuelta el cuadro en sus manos y lo observó. Luego lo giró. El Nemeton. Tan claro como una gota de mar y sin embargo ¿Cuánto había pasado hasta que habían descubierto que era la clave de todo por aquella época? Y también el culpable de tanto. Porque eso y lo que habían hecho después había sellado sus destinos al Nemeton, el de él, Scott y Allison. Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez el semblante serio.

—No es el dibujo en sí, sino su significado. Estuviste tanto tiempo dibujándolo, advirtiéndonos, y no nos dimos cuenta sino hasta el último momento. Es esto, este dibujo, lo que nos salvó, lo que salvó a nuestros padres… A veces me preguntó a qué precio, si tres vidas realmente valen lo suficiente como para justificar la masacre que sobrevino desde que le dimos poder al Nemeton— explicó sin apartar la vista del dibujo, sus manos apretando fuerte el cuadro en el que estaba enmarcado.

Lydia se reprochó mentalmente. Debería de haber supuesto que estaba relacionado al Nogitsune y la muerte de su mejor amiga, pero es que, aunque ella era todo lo inteligente que el mundo decía, a veces se olvidaba que el 95 % de las cosas en la vida de Stiles Stilinski estaban asociadas a dolor, pérdida de seres queridos y muertes sin voluntad propia.  Observó el libro en sus manos, con tres sujetos terroríficos como portada. Y, por alguna razón, las palabras de Jackson regresaron a su mente.

—Cuervos— dijo de pronto, despertando al chico de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Eh?

—Cuervos. Jackson me dijo que Hayden, la de la manada de Theo, había leído este libro. Según ella, el libro cuenta que los cuervos avisan cuando los Dread Doctors están llegando, pero en verdad esa referencia no aparece en ningún momento en el libro ¡Pero sí lo hace en “la cacería salvaje”! Primero el lobo blanco, ahora el “Sabueso del Infierno” y después los cuervos…

—Creo que todo fue en distinto orden— contradijo él sin poder evitarlo, la boca ladeada de costado, haciendo esa mueca casi gemela a la que la pelirroja hacía.

—Eso no importa ¿Sabes lo que significan los cuervos? —pidió sabiendo de antemano la respuesta y, efectivamente, obteniendo una negativa con la cabeza— En la mayoría de las culturas se los considera guías de las almas al otro lado. En la tradición hebrea, de hecho, el cuervo es llamado “ _el centinela de la luna_ ” por su papel de guía. Y dentro del ocultismo, algunas leyendas de nativos americanos mencionan la creencia de que, en ciertas ocasiones, un alma que es incapaz de descansar (ya sea que no era su hora de morir o porque pereció injustamente) podría regresar por venganza para reparar el daño que sufrió, siendo ayudado por los mismos cuervos que luego lo van a conducir al otro lado.

»Pero en otras leyendas también se consideraba a los cuervos como heraldos de la muerte y si se los escuchaba graznar, advertían de una muerte próxima. Si recuerdas la lectura del libro, Eevul dijo que los cuervos intentaban graznar, pero que ella no podía escucharlos. Meredith lo dijo, que nuestro poder ahora no serviría de nada, pero ¿Y si no son sólo los _Caminantes_ los que van a morir? ¿Y si contra lo que tenemos que lidiar tiene el poder para acallar nuestro poder Banshee, así como Jennifer atacó a Cora desde la distancia? ¿Y si todas esas historias no son sino una alegoría a los Calcavecchia y Peter se equivoca y alguien realmente nos está advirtiendo sobre esos brujos? Incluso tenemos este libro escrito por un completo desconocido, del que no se han hecho más ejemplares que éste, y que está dedicado a nadie más que Valack ¡A quien no podemos ir a preguntar porque nos lo han prohibido!— se quejó cada vez más histérica, necesitada más que nada de extrapolar sus tensiones internas que de atacar a alguien.

—Peter es el que más nos prohibió ir. Y hasta convenció a Scott. Pero créeme, Lydia, había algo en Peter. No era sólo el temor que le quedó porque Valack fue quien lo metió en un coma. Era algo más, como una necesidad de proteger, algo como… ¿Crees que Valack tenga la respuesta?— pidió al final, decidido a ignorar órdenes y sortear riesgos, sintiendo en ella la misma extraña sensación de certeza en su voz que la que había sentido en el lobo.

Era difícil de explicar en palabras. Era más bien su piel vibrando a las emociones de los otros, en modo alguno por miedo, sino por la certeza. En Peter había sido su intuición de que no debía poner un pie en Eichen House ni permitir que ninguno de su manada se acercase al lugar, ni siquiera Deaton o Chris. En Lydia era sentir que ella estaba en lo correcto, que las respuestas estaban allí, entre todos esos papeles y en un código oculto que emitía la voz de la Banshee, indescifrable para el oído humano. Obviamente no era él, lo sabía, era el Dark Shadow el que absorbía toda la información y trataba de transmitírsela.

—No. Pero… ¿Has leído el libro? Los Dread Doctors son como los jinetes, aparecen y desaparecen, no en tormentas, pero la matanza no cesa nunca. Y no hay manera de detenerlos. No hay manera de detener tampoco a los jinetes. Y los Calcavecchia nos han atacado varias veces sin que pudiéramos sentirlos y hasta ahora hemos salido indemnes, pero  ¿Y si no podemos detenerlos, Stiles? ¿Y si en cualquier momento aparecen y nos arrasan como un viento en una tormenta tropical?— inquirió la pelirroja preocupada.

—¿Eso es lo que sientes, que se acerca una matanza sin precedentes?— pidió, obteniendo una afirmativa de cabeza.

—No todos van a sobrevivir a la salida del sol— acotó Lydia con la mirada fija en una de las pancartas, la que tenía la supuesta “profecía” que ella había escrito en el idioma creado y utilizado por la vieja manada del Peter adolescente.

Sólo el Dark Shadow podría comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras, el amanecer al que inconscientemente hacía referencia, pero Stiles no estaba seguro de que aquél pudiera transmitirle correctamente el mensaje de una Banshee. Suspiró y observó de nuevo el cuadro entre sus manos, rozándolo con sus dedos por inercia. Empero, dándose cuenta casi enseguida de que sólo estaba cercándolos en un sinsentido negativo y angustiante, se levantó y colocó el cuadro nuevamente en su mesita de luz. Inspiró profundo y, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, le sonrió a su amiga, mirándola fijo hasta que consiguió sacarle una sutil sonrisa. Después de todo, él era el optimista, el de los planes, el que siempre mantenía a Scott arriba, el que manifestaba que todo iba a salir bien. Ese era su papel, no el del pesimista de la manada, ese ya era de Isaac.

—No necesitamos de ningún cuervo ni del fabuloso poder Banshee que ha roto más de un oído lobuno porque ¿Sabes lo bueno de contar con un Sabueso del Infierno? Sabremos cuándo va a comenzar todo. Porque si la información es correcta, sólo debemos vigilar a Jordan y esperar a que comience a apilar cadáveres. Es sencillo. Y se te da bien vigilarlo— apuntó bromista tratando de animar a su amiga.

—Y a ti dormir con Derek— contraatacó ella enseguida, utilizando la frase que Erica vivía usando, obteniendo una risa de su compañero.

Y es que eran tan incontables las veces en que había escuchado cosas por el estilo que al final había terminado por acostumbrarse a esas frases, pasando a tomarlas siempre con diversión. Incluso a veces se daba el privilegio de bromear sobre ello, siempre y cuando Derek no se encontraba en un rango de visión de (por lo menos) dos cuadras. Tampoco Malia. Sin embargo, las cosas no parecían querer salirle bien ese día (quedarse dormido y llegar dos horas tarde a clases, perdiéndose un examen importante con la profesora Martin; que el motor de su jeep fallara cuatro veces fingiendo haberse muerto completamente y arrancado minutos después como si nada hubiese sucedido; beber leche podrida del refrigerador de Scott dos horas atrás, vomitándola a los pocos minutos; resbalarse media hora atrás con un centenar de bolitas que de alguna manera insólita habían escapado del frasco hermético en el que las guardaba), tanto así que fatídicamente Malia Hale entró en la habitación justo para escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja. El rostro de Lydia palideció más de lo que era capaz, lo que cortó la diversión de su compañero que, al girarse, palideció igual que ella. 

—Entonces ya es un hecho— mencionó la Coyote intentado comportarse lo más tranquila posible, costándole como sólo le había costado entender los apuntes de Lydia, su mayor esfuerzo puesto en no rugir.

—Duermo con Derek de la misma manera en que lo hago con Scott. O  con cualquiera de los chicos— respondió sincero, entre serio y apenado de la situación.

—Pero quisieras. Entonces ¿Ya terminaron de leer el libro?— inquirió cambiando radicalmente de tema, apresurada luego de casi fulminarlo con la mirada, y señalando al libro que la Banshee tenía entre sus manos.

—Sólo me queda un capítulo ¿Qué tal tú?— respondió Lydia siguiéndole la corriente, porque seguro era mejor no detenerse y redundar en temas como aquél.

—No es particularmente mi estilo de escritura. Me gusta lo “gore”, pero esto parece más algo psicológico… No lo sé.

—¿Está bien leerlo? A Peter le dio un buen susto cuando vio la portada— mencionó dubitativo el joven hiperactivo.

—¡Si no lo veía, nunca lo hubiera creído!— exclamó Malia casi doblándose de la risa.

—No es gracioso, Malia. Peter estaba tan pálido que… No creen que los Dread Doctors hayan pasado por Beacon Hills hace más de veinte años ¿Verdad?— pidió la Banshee de pronto preocupada y nerviosa, frotando sus brazos como si de pronto tuviese frío.

—¡Lydia, es sólo un cuento!

—Pero podríamos dárselo para que lo lea. A Peter y a toda su vieja manada. Ellos no recuerdan que eran parte de su manada, pero no necesitamos decírselo— propuso Stiles, reacio a minimizar cualquier sensación en su amiga.

—No creo que tengan tiempo. Bueno, ninguno a excepción de Peter.

—Y no va a querer leerlo— acotó la rubia a las palabras de su amiga.

—¿Quién no quiere leer?— preguntó el Sheriff abriendo la puerta y tomándolos por sorpresa.

Los chicos casi saltaron del susto, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, nerviosos (hasta la Coyote) al ser aprehendidos con “las manos en la masa”, es decir, con las pruebas de todo lo que todavía le estaban ocultando. El Sheriff esfumó su sonrisa afable y los observó suspicaz, luego hacia la pizarra transparente ahora llena de escritos (como cada vez que algo sucedía) y después a la docena de pancartas que decoraban las paredes y que no había visto previamente.

—Espero que no me estén ocultando nada— exigió mirándolos fijo, analizador.

—¡¿Cómo podría?!— se quejó ofendido Stiles a pesar de que estaba mintiendo, lo típico.

—Bueno, a excepción de que alguien está interesado en Derek. Y no soy yo. Tampoco Lydia —arremetió maliciosa la Coyote, “apuñalando” con la mirada al que hasta ese momento había sido su novio, ya no más, si bien se venían comportando como si hubiesen roto hacía varias semanas (lo cual era cierto, pero no oficial)— Es mejor afrontar el problema de frente, Stiles. Y es que ¿Ha visto el cuerpo de Derek? ¡¿Quién no querría?!— acotó hablándole al señor Stilinski, esta vez sin mentiras porque reconocía el fornido y tentador cuerpo de su primo, y sin dejarle hablar en ningún momento al joven hiperactivo.

—Basta de bromas. Éste es el libro del que hablábamos, Sheriff— esgrimió Lydia, cambiando de tema en defensa de su amigo, mostrándole el libro al hombre.

Y para su sorpresa (y asombro general), Noah Stilinski saltó un paso hacia atrás, dejando caer el libro que apenas había rozado sus dedos, como si quemara. La expresión y palidez en su rostro eran idénticas a las que Peter había mostrado cuando había visto la portada, siendo su expresión tan desconcertante como para quitar todo resquicio de molestia y despecho en la Coyote. Y por escasos segundos, Stiles mantuvo la esperanza de que tal vez (tan sólo tal vez) las memorias de su padre hubieran regresado, como les había estado sucediendo a Peter, Kate y Chris. Después de todo, si ellos tres habían podido ¿Por qué no el resto de su manada? ¿Qué los diferenciaba (por lo menos a Chris) de ellos?

—Lo siento. Sólo… Claudia lo dibujó un par de veces. Es… Diría que es idéntico a sus dibujos. Todavía no logré olvidarlo. Dan miedo ¿no? Y sé que te llevaste las cajas, Stiles— confesó el hombre sin pena alguna y mirando serio a su hijo, decidido a aprovechar el momento y zanjar de una vez por todas el asunto.

—Papá…

—No estoy enojado, Stiles. Bueno, tal vez con el hecho de que pareces más distanciado últimamente. Hay cosas que no me estás queriendo decir y… Bueno, hablaremos de eso más tarde —apuntó al recordar la presencia de las chicas, que se veían bastante nerviosas al sentirse fuera de lugar, e hizo el amague de irse, pero enseguida volvió sobre sus pasos— Por cierto, hay un libro que puedes perder a propósito. Es uno de tapas rojas.

—¿Qué sucede con ese libro?— inquirió Lydia suspicaz, intentando recordar si lo había visto y si Erica no lo había tomado ya, lo que dificultaría deshacerse de él si llegaba a portar algo perjudicial.

—Nunca me gustó. Claudia solía leérselo a Stiles para hacerlo llorar. Pero, no importaba la manera en que lo leía, nunca consiguió asustarlo. Era sobre una comarca de hadas terroríficas… “Fae” me recalcaba tu madre todo el tiempo— explicó el Sheriff con cierto disgusto.

—¿Fae?— pidió Stiles, recordando intempestivamente un cuaderno de tapas rojas que él había encontrado en la biblioteca de la sala.

¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Era de tapas rojas y bastante viejo, con un dibujo de un lobo blanco y la luna llena hecho por su madre en la página primera del libro. Ese mismo libro lo había leído sin mucho entusiasmo para la clase de Jennifer Blake, por lo que no recordaba mucho de su contenido, de por sí que estaba lleno de parafraserío y con una estructura de obras antiguas de más de dos siglos. Siempre había creído que la morocha se los había obligado a leer de pura maldad, ya que no se los había tomado. Y en realidad, él había sido el único tonto que había perdido tiempo intentando entenderlo. Lydia simplemente había asegurado “ _No nos lo tomará, no pierdas tiempo con él_ ” y se había ido por detrás de Aiden. El resto ni siquiera lo había comprado.

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al recordar los ojos bellísimamente verdes que había tenido el lobo dibujado por su madre. Y salió en estampida hacia la sala. Revolvió la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo, arrojando algunos libros desafortunados al suelo, y regresó corriendo, casi sin aire, pero aventando con orgullo el libro en el aire. Su padre puso una expresión de asco y se alejó dos pasos de su hijo, como si el objeto pudiese cobrar vida e intentar perseguirlo. Lydia no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ya que el Sheriff parecía un niño asustadizo. Sin lugar a dudas, Stiles era una copia del hombre en, por lo menos, el ochenta por ciento.

—Éste es el libro ¿Lo recuerdas, Lydia? Jennifer nos lo dio en la tercera o cuarta clase que tuvimos con ella. Era bastante lioso, pero ahora entiendo a lo que hace referencia, qué es lo que explica, las palabras en gaélico y Druida… Menciona el “ _Tine Dubh_ ”, extraños dibujos de tinta roja que aparecen por todos lados y una cacería asociada a ellos… Habla del lobo Woden, que era Druida al principio, pero que cedió a la oscuridad, dedicándose a cazar criaturas ¡Habla sobre el bosque maldito y los Áes Sídhe! ¡Y dice claro “ _el lado oscuro de la luna_ ”! Y sólo conocemos un lado oscuro, una leyenda asociada a él y a los “ _Malditos del Tártaro_ ” ¡No fueron los Calcavecchia ni los Darach! ¡Eran los Fae! Sólo ellos podrían haber creado un lugar tan tenebroso— explicó el adolescente con la hiperactividad trabajando a toda marcha, la labia apresurada y casi sin respirar.

—¡Genial! ¿Recuerdas lo que leímos sobre ellos? ¡No se pueden rastrear!— se quejó Lydia, lejos de sentirse feliz por el descubrimiento.

Porque ¿Cómo podía estar feliz? Que hubiese sido creado por los Calcavecchia hubiera sido cien veces más relajante. El sólo hecho de pensar en ellos le ponía la piel de gallina. Y eso que jamás había estado en frente de uno, no que lo supiera, aunque Deaton le había comentado (y tal vez no había sido más que una condolencia de su parte) que el conocimiento sobre los Fae era suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina a cualquiera. En gaélico, Áes Sidhe. “ _Su nombre provendría del latín ‘fatum’, el destino, lo que siempre les otorgó una fama de ser capaces de influir en el destino_ ”, rezaba lo primero que habían encontrado sobre ellos. Eso sumado a sus poderes oscuros y desdeñados, los volvían más repudiados incluso que los Nigromantes y los Wendigos, según Peter. Expertos en hipnotismo, podían provocar alucinaciones capaces de alterar las emociones y las percepciones, implantar potentes recuerdos falsos, lanzar suertes, encantamientos, volverse invisibles, modificar su apariencia física (mutando a animales u otras personas) y también administrar fuertes drogas o pociones alucinógenas sin que las personas se diesen cuenta (habilidad similar a los “embrujos” de los Darach).

Y así como podían crear ilusiones, también tenían la habilidad de alterar el aspecto de los objetos, las personas y los lugares y mutar campos electromagnéticos, alterando el sonido y la luz que atraviesa el espacio, modificando la estructura molecular de la materia para crear un campo o zona donde no se aplicasen las leyes de la física. A su vez, gustaban mucho de hacer que los humanos vagaran sin rumbo, llegando a veces a hacerles vagar por semanas e incluso olvidándose para siempre de ellos al encontrar un nuevo interés, llevando a que la persona se perdiese para siempre en la nada misma. Sin lugar a dudas, nada respondía mejor a qué era el bosque maldito que asociarlo a los Fae.

—Ni siquiera el tonto de mi padre puede rastrearlos— se quejó Malia ofuscada, volviendo el sonido a la habitación que por escasos eternos segundos pareció totalmente insonora.

—Que sepamos, Malia ¿Cuántas veces no nos ha ocultado cosas para…? —empezó reprochando la pelirroja hacia el lobo adulto, pero de pronto se interrumpió, sus ojos se ensancharon como los de un gato ante su presa y enseguida sonrió victoriosa, para desconcierto del resto— Pero, afortunadamente para nosotros, conocemos alguien que los puede rastrear… O podría, pero mi instinto me dice que él lo sabe… Aquél que desde la distancia lo sabía todo sobre Beacon Hills y sus secretos.

—¿Pero cómo lo encontramos? Se fue de Beacon Hills después de lo del Nogitsune, antes de que comenzara la Dead Pool— le recordó preocupado el joven hiperactivo, habiendo entendido al instante de quién estaban hablado.

—Jackson sabe dónde encontrarlo… Y yo también— confesó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, haciendo a propósito un silencio de suspenso en el medio, de alguna manera comenzando a sentirse positiva, ansiosa, esperanzadora.

“ _Regresión a la media_ ”. Lo recordó de pronto, lo que Stiles y Scott le habían comentado una vez, aquella teoría de que las cosas no siempre podían ir del todo mal o del todo bien. Quizás la suerte empezaba a patear para su lado y no en su contra, como habían estado suponiendo al ver que las cosas malas se acrecentaban una tras otra. No todo tenía que ser malo, no todo podía patear en su contra.

Y no era como que Jackson lo había sabido primero, o que pretendiera utilizar alguna vez la dirección que Lydia le había averiguado, sólo quería sentirse tranquilo de que su amigo no había desaparecido para siempre, que todavía podía buscarlo y mantenerlo en su vida… Hablando figurativamente, puesto que el antiguo Kanima y su mejor amigo habían cortado todo trato (el moreno había sido) cuando Jackson le había comentado al otro su intención de regresar a Beacon Hills meses atrás y había desoído los consejos (la “orden” sería mejor palabra para describirlo) de su amigo. Y Lydia mejor que nadie sabía qué tan importantes eran las personas para el joven Whittemore.

—Sabes cuánto te adoro ¿Cierto?— agradeció Stiles apretando suavemente sus mejillas y dándole un beso en la frente.

Lydia sonrió incluso más radiante, sintiendo sus fuerzas nuevamente renovadas. Tal vez sus poderes Banshee no serían efectivos, pero nadie podía quitarle su cerebro. Ella era Lydia Martin, la reina de la información. Por otra parte, el Sheriff y Malia se miraron sin entender una palabra, de por sí que el hombre se había perdido desde que había mencionado a los Fae.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Observó con cierta nostalgia la vieja carcasa todavía en pie. Hacía tanto tiempo que había estado allí, años desde aquella fatídica noche (a excepción claro de la noche en que habían enfrentado una extraña quimera en forma de tarántula, noche en la que no había tenido ni un momento para detenerse en ella). Y cuando pensaba en ello, los recuerdos parecían ajenos, tambaleantes, como si ella no hubiese estado realmente allí esa noche… Pero había estado, lo sabía. Ella había iniciado el fuego.

—Si no estuvieras impedido de asesinarme, porque lamentablemente para ti te resulto más productiva viva, diría que me trajiste aquí para vengarte por el incendio… Lo mismo que hiciste hace poco más de dos años— expresó Kate con una sonrisa frívola, su típica maldad juguetona ante la incertidumbre de la situación.

Porque ella siempre había trabajado a un ritmo diferente del resto. Cualquiera en la misma situación podría mostrarse y hasta oler a miedo, desconfianza, su respiración se agitaría, probablemente sudaría y sus latidos danzarían al ritmo del Candombe, pero no Katerine Argent. Ella siempre había apelado a la maldad, la ironía, la risa, la confianza desmedida. Desde que había empezado a dar sus primeros pasos, siempre había estado presente en ella la exteriorizada “locura gerardiana”, como la llamaría Stiles, principalmente en aquellas situaciones que no podía dominar.

Sin embargo, el lobo no respondió. De pie en el porche, la observó impasible por cerca de un minuto, sin ninguna mueca que rebelase sus intensiones, ni odio ni nostalgia, tampoco soberbia. Sus ojos no cambiaron a los azules de bestia, pero el porte estoico le hizo recordar la última vez que se vieron siendo parte de la misma manada. “ _Ya no hago tratos con los Argent_ ” le había sentenciado fríamente, con sus ojos azules en clara demostración de que si permanecía un minuto más allí, no iba a dudar en asesinarla.

El aire se sintió de pronto grueso, pesado. Podía sentir su propio corazón latiendo desacompasado, frenético, queriendo obligar a sus garras a salir, y su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas y a doler. Entonces, el lobo pareció desconcertado. Sus labios se movieron, pero no emitieron sonido, no uno que ella pudiese escuchar. El lobo volvió a mover sus labios, pero tampoco escuchó. Pestañeó un par de veces y sacudió su cabeza, otra memoria acababa de despertar en ella. Peter lo entendió, volviendo a su porte estoico.

—La manera en que recordamos no es normal. Alguien, sin lugar a dudas, ayudó a Talia. Y tú sabes, como yo, que debemos encontrarle y asesinarle, no importa si se trata de Deaton. Y tampoco importa si Chris no está de acuerdo— sentenció iracunda apretando sus dientes, decidida a todo; porque lo que más detestaba, más allá del dolor y la descompensación que le producía, era que todo eso la hacía sentir vulnerable.

—No te negaré mi apoyo en ello, pero… Hay algo que sí debes recordar, Kate, algo que no pudieron sacarte porque sucedió mucho tiempo después de nuestra manada —expresó incrementando la sonrisa maquiavélica a medida que hablaba, sólo por pura diversión, aguardando unos segundos en silencio para darle el toque de dramatismo que tanto le gustaba— Miranda Padox.

—La Coyote— respondió la cazadora, resoplando con asco.

—La madre de Malia— refutó serio, fiel a su estilo de drama, recibiendo como contraprestación una risa que más tarde negaría que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Acaso vas a vengarla? ¡No lo puedo creer, Peter! ¡¿Estás furioso por ella?!— inquirió indignada, sus ojos brillando verdes, emanando al aire rabia contenida, malinterpretando el asunto, no leyéndolo como lo que era, una farsa, una puesta en escena.

Si rugió, ella no se enteró, pero Chris tomó esa señal como su momento de salida. Vale, que tal vez recuperar sus recuerdos también podía significar que podían regresar algunas viejas actitudes, sus verdaderos caracteres antes de que hubiesen sido trastocados por la manipulación de sus mentes. Y vaya que en su adolescencia el joven Hale había representado una muy mala influencia. Y torpemente, había olvidado que las ideas de Peter nunca salían bien… O por lo menos no como lo pretendía y aseguraba el lobo.

—Entonces, es verdad. Tú la mataste— determinó el rubio serio, cierto tono de reproche en su voz, porque ciertamente el asunto no le causaba ninguna diversión.

—Y lo averiguaste por…— pidió la Were-Jaguar, moviendo su mano en un ademán para que el otro continuara.

—¿Qué sabes realmente de Miranda? ¿Qué recuerdas de ella?

—¿Qué recuerdas tú, Christopher? ¡Tendrías que estar molesto al hablar de ella y no de que al fin esté muerta esa maldita perra!

—Siempre defendiste demasiado a Peter de todas las chicas— rememoró resoplando molesto, el viejo Chris de vuelta, con sus celos como si fueran adolescentes una vez más, casi incapaz de controlarse.

—¡¿Por qué siempre te enojaste conmigo y no con las verdaderas harpías?!

—Porque ninguna de ellas hubiera podido dejar tanto odio en un cadáver como tú lo hiciste con Miranda. Eso no es normal, Kate. Dime ¿Fue luego de que te enteraras de la existencia de Malia o era el mismo odio del instituto?— pidió aventándole una copia del informe forense, con su porte de vuelta estoico y su voz serena.

Miranda siempre había sido un Were-Coyote con todas las letras, muy diferente a lo que veía en Malia. Miranda era fría, manipuladora, capaz de herir y pisotear a cualquiera por obtener privilegios o cualquier cosa que se proponía, entre ellas Peter Hale. Era estafadora y embustera, era avariciosa, envidiosa, mentirosa. Miranda tenía todas las razones para ser detestada, pero eso no justificaba la saña que Kate había infringido en ella… Vale, que lo reconocía, él había sido quien le había puesto el mote de “zorra timadora” y había llevado a sus amigos a detestarla, pero Kate nunca se quedó en el simple pleito verbal o las risas cuando algo le salía mal a Miranda. Siempre fue más allá, siempre queriendo deshacerse de ella y maquinando planes al estilo Peter Hale para desaparecerla del mapa.

Sí, sabía que ella nunca había sido el enemigo en ese campo, pero también estaba ese algo que no podía entender en Kate. Él nunca había sentido celos hacia Melissa, Natalie o Claudia, lo recordaba bien, así como recordaba que todas ellas detestaban a Miranda Padox más que a ninguna otra persona que hubiese andado por detrás de Peter, pero ninguna llegaba tan lejos como Kate. Y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era imposible detenerla, convencerla, hacerla entrar en razón de que aquello no estaba bien… Aunque, bueno, si se sinceraba un poco y lo pensaba con detenimiento, tal vez la suya siempre había sido una relación como la de un Maestro y su Kanima porque él encontraba rivales y Kate se movía por detrás despejando el camino, antes siquiera de escucharle una queja, como si hubiese leído su pensamiento.

De hecho, unas semanas atrás, había recordado algo, una memoria importante, una cosa sobre almas gemelas y guardianes, una historia que su madre adoraba. Ella se lo había enseñado a Kate, le había contado sobre almas destinadas a estar juntas desde que el universo se había creado, esas eran las “Soul-Mates”. Y las “Soul-Mates” necesitaban de guardianes que les protegieran de cualquier ente que quisiera separarlos. Esa había sido la razón que había llevado a la Kate adolescente a decretarse la guardiana del amor entre Peter y él… Pero a diferencia suya, su madre nunca había comprendido que a su hermana había que enseñarle las cosas con cuidado, meticulosamente. Kate no medía tiempos ni niveles intermedios, siempre iba al extremo, siempre a la exageración. Era, tal vez, un poco como Gerard. Y, tal vez, viéndolo desde ese punto, él también había sido un poco culpable de la muerte de Miranda y de dejar huérfana a Malia, a la deriva, sin conocimiento de su familia de origen.

—Deja de mirarme así, Chris. Ya no estamos en la cueva de Tezcatlipoca —se quejó Kate al levantar la vista del informe forense, bufando molesta, más que nada consigo misma porque ella era parte de quienes le habían hecho la vida miserable al rubio, debía reconocerlo aunque sea para sí misma— No la recordaba. Ni a ella ni el instituto, nada… Hasta que Gerard apareció un día con viejas fotografías. Fue por aquella época en que estuvimos distanciados, después de que los padres de Victoria murieron y tú y ella decidieron alejarse de la familia. Él… trajo un té muy extraño. Dijo que era una cortesía de la familia Gallagher y que me serviría para recordar. Sabía horrible, pero tuve que tomarlo.

»Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé que si tú estuvieras allí, seguramente crearías una distracción para que yo pudiese deshacerme del líquido sin tener que beberlo —comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica, asemejándose un poco a aquella adolescente inocente que se había ido con la manada— Recuerdo que vomité el líquido al cabo de unos minutos. Y de repente, todo se sintió extraño, todo me daba vueltas, sentía como si estuviesen clavando agujas en mi cerebro y mi estómago, como si corriera vidrio por mis venas… Y lo recordé todo… Pero se sentía extraño, como si las dos cosas no pudieran coexistir, como si fuera dos personas totalmente opuestas en un mismo cuerpo. Había cosas que no las entendía y que no coincidían entre sí. Gerard me dijo que yo había sido la única que había perdido la memoria, que había sido culpa de Peter, que tal vez yo no lo recordaría nunca, pero que había sido cuando intentó salvar a Miranda.

»Yo se lo negué. Peter jamás lo haría, se lo dije. Pero él me dijo que Peter siempre había preferido a Miranda y que una vez que consiguió que todos nos separáramos, que dejáramos de ulular por alrededor suyo, él se fue con Miranda. Me mostró fotos de Miranda y un bebé, me dijo que era de Peter. Yo se lo negué. Era imposible… Pero tenía que cerciorarme. Entonces, regresé a Beacon Hills y busqué a Peter, pero él no me reconoció. Es más, se alejó de mí y me llamó una “ _sucia cazadora_ ”. Ni siquiera me llamó “Argent”. Talia sí me reconoció. Me dijo que tenía veinticuatro horas para abandonar Beacon Hills, que mi familia ya no era bienvenida aquí y que el trato entre ambos clanes se había roto… Entonces, busqué a Miranda. Talia todavía me daba miedo y yo estaba sola en el Condado, no quería subestimar mi suerte. Yo… Yo no quería matar a la niña. Lo juro, Chris…

—¿Lo intentaste?— pidió su hermano preocupado, dubitativo de si creerle.

—Jamás la vi. Gerard me había dicho que era una niña y que tenía dos años como Ally, que incluso habían nacido el mismo día y…

—¿Es eso cierto?— pidió sorprendido el cazador al lobo, interrumpiendo nuevamente a su hermana.

—No lo sé ¿Cuándo nació Allison?

—Veintisiete de abril. 1994— respondió Chris obteniendo una mirada de total perplejo como única respuesta.

—Entonces, era cierto —pronunció Kate, sin saber si sentirse molesta o asombrada por tanta casualidad (“malicia” lo describiría ella) del destino, volviendo a tener el control de la conversación— Como sea, yo quería conocerla. Pero Miranda me dijo que la niña estaba muerta, que ella la había matado porque la niña le había quitado casi todo su poder al nacer. Pero que de todas formas había sido en vano porque el poder no había regresado a ella ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Estaba furiosa porque el poder no había vuelto a ella! ¡Y yo estaba furiosa porque había matado a su propia hija! Incluso si se trataba de un hijo de Peter, incluso si él te había traicionado… Una de las últimas enseñanzas que nos dio mamá fue que la familia es lo más importante, no importa si ha habido diferencias, siempre que no vayas en contra del buen sendero ¡Y esa zorra jamás pensó en su hija!

»Fue un combate mano a mano. Ella utilizó sus garras y yo un par de dagas Katar. Tuve mucha suerte porque Miranda ahora era más humana, más cerca de mis habilidades. Ella terminó como terminó, el informe no miente, mientras que yo también quedé bastante malherida. Sólo Dios sabe qué fue lo que me mantuvo con vida… Porque Gerard no lo hizo. Él se esfumó, el jamás estuvo allí. Él sabía lo que iba a hacer y me dejó para que lo hiciera, él me condujo hasta las afueras de Beacon Hills y allí me esperó hasta que regresé, jamás entró a buscarme. Deaton me encontró unas horas después, cuando el cuerpo de Miranda ya estaba frío y totalmente desangrado. Él me curó —explicó resoplando una sonrisa de total desconcierto a pesar de los años— No acabó con mi vida, no me reprochó nada, ni siquiera me acusó ante Talia. Solamente me exigió no volver nunca más a Beacon Hills. Cuando regresé a donde Gerard, él me dijo que abandonarme era la única manera para que Deaton me curase. Sabía que mentía, pero no dije nada. Sólo quería salir de allí. En ese momento sólo pensaba en cumplir la promesa a Deaton…

—¿Por qué volviste entonces? Cuando sedujiste a mi sobrino y quemaste mi casa— exigió Peter interrumpiéndola, la ira se sentía en su voz, pero no se percibía en su rostro estoico.

Kate le observó unos instantes, luego se giró hacia un costado, fijando su mirada en un árbol cercano. Ya casi no quedaba nada, apenas si la mitad de las ramas y la imponencia que otrora había sabido tener. Un hermoso árbol centenario en el que los Hale solían tener una hamaca y a veces la manada peleaba por ella, las pocas veces que se habían reunido allí. No pudo evitar que otra sonrisa nostálgica se colara en su rostro. Amaba esa hamaca, la quería tanto que hasta le había suplicado a su madre por días hasta que había aceptado poner una en su casa. Los hombres siguieron su mirada y comprendieron enseguida a dónde estaba su mente en esos momentos.

—Los otros días me acordé de un viaje que hicimos fuera de Beacon Hills, fue el primero en el nuevo jeep de Claudia. Algo se rompió en el motor y ella enseguida sacó un rollo de cinta y resolvió el problema en dos minutos. Íbamos camino a México. Fuimos a buscar a los Skinwalkers. No recuerdo para qué. Pero lo que sí recuerdo del viaje es un gusto entre metalizado y avinagrado en la boca, con un poco de madera y pasto amargo. No creo que fuera algo que nos diesen los Skinwalkers, no sé de dónde salió y no recuerdo nada más de ese viaje, pero ese sabor es el mismo que tenía el té de los Gallagher. Cuando volví con Gerard después de asesinar a Miranda, pasé semanas durmiendo, apenas despertaba por minutos y volvía a quedarme dormida. Gerard me había dicho que era algo que Deaton me había hecho, pero yo no sabía quién era Deaton. Mi cabeza dolía, me sentía mareada y con ganas constantes de vomitar, sentía que mi sangre hervía y casi ni tenía idea de quién era yo.

»Cuando me recuperé, Gerard no volvió a mencionar a Deaton, incluso cuando le pregunté quién era el sujeto. Él solamente me dijo que era una palabra inventada en mi estadío febril. No recordé ese asunto y sobre Miranda sino hasta hace unas semanas. Tampoco lo recordé cuando regresé a Beacon Hills para quemar a los Hale. En ese momento, no recordaba haber puesto un pie en mi vida en Beacon Hills y no sabía nada sobre los Hales, pero Gerard me decía que era nuestra tierra y que habíamos sido expulsados de allí por unos simples perros desquiciados. Gerard me dijo que los Hale habían asesinado a mi madre. “ _Fue Talia_ ”, él me repetía una y otra vez. Y ya sabes, soy un poco impulsiva a veces.

—¡¿Un poco impulsiva?! ¡Estás loca, que es diferente! ¡Estás más loca que yo e incluso más que la mayoría de los internos de Eichen House!— reprochó furioso Peter y hubiera seguido quejándose si no fuera por la mano firme del cazador en su brazo, apretándole con toda la fuerza posible para acallarlo.

—Después de todo, era Gerard. Él era capaz de convencer a cualquiera. Sabía cómo lavarles el cerebro a las personas —apuntó Chris en apoyo a su hermana, aunque no estaba del todo convencido de ayudarle— Ahora el punto es cómo perdió Miranda a Malia. Si quería sus poderes de vuelta, tendría que haber mantenido a la niña con ella.

—No, cariño. El punto es que me estás dando la razón con Gerard y su bocaza. Pero cuando yo lo dije, me retrucaste que era inofensivo encerrado en Eichen House— destacó Peter cambiando radicalmente el tema, molesto sin lugar a dudas.

Mas no era sólo la molestia, era nerviosismo, Kate lo olfateó. Chris no podía olerlo, pero la expresión del lobo se lo decía, que seguía receloso de la seguridad con la que estaba el viejo Argent. Y la Were-Jaguar, sin pretenderlo, imitó la expresión del lobo, devolviéndole sus viejos temores, los que a duras penas Chris había conseguido quitar del lobo cuando habían ido con Derek hasta aquel lugar.

—¿Vamos a comenzar con eso de nuevo?— protestó cansado Chris.

—Nunca lo dejé de lado— retrucó Peter entrecerrando los ojos, decidido a discutir.

—¿Y si Deaton sabe lo que sucedió con Malia y cómo es que fue a parar con la familia adoptiva? ¿Y si hacemos que Deaton vaya a ver a Gerard y nos dé un informe de lo que él considere su actual estado físico y mental? No tiene ningún impedimento para entrar allí y nadie podría mentirle a él, ni siquiera Gerard— propuso Kate un poco preocupada, entremezclando ambos temas como si tuviesen un mísero punto de unión que no fuera el veterinario.

Si alguien le preguntaba, Kate diría que desconfiaba rotundamente del moreno y sus latidos no se escucharían desacordes. Alan Deaton siempre había sido especial para ella, mejor dicho para toda su vieja manada adolescente, principalmente para Peter, quien compartía el mismo amor-odio-recelo que ella hacia el veterinario. Sabían que podían contar con él pasara lo que pasara, pero también sabían que no podían sentirse tranquilos y dejar que todo dependa de él. Sabían que podían confesarle algo y solicitarle ayuda, pero también sabían que él no les diría toda la verdad y que era mejor crear un plan de resguardo (los famosos “Plan B” de Peter) para cualquier situación. Sus sentimientos eran así de complejos para con Deaton. Entonces, si alguien les preguntaran si deseaban su muerte o si buscarían la manera de destruir al hombre, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo responderían los latidos de su corazón a esa pregunta.

—Deucalion me dijo que no íbamos a poder seguir contando con Deaton. No sé bien a lo que se refería. Fue algo que se le escapó y después no me quiso explicar— contó Peter un poco preocupado.

Y no era para menos. No poder contar con el veterinario significaba que o iba a mantenerse férreamente en contra de ellos, por lo menos de Peter y la manada de Kate, alegando esos principios Druidas que Marin mencionaba todo el tiempo, o que su energía se estaba extinguiendo, algo que creían realmente imposible. No obstante, cualquiera de las dos razones era para preocuparse.

—Allison me dijo que discutiste con ella y sus amigos y que decidiste abandonarlos— señaló Chris a su hermana, cambiando de tema a algo que resultase más productivo, algo que sí podrían resolver.

—Mi linda sobrinita no pudo quedarse callada —manifestó con cierta molestia la Were-Jaguar para luego suspirar y mostrarse un poco más seria— Nunca pensé en abandonarlos. Si no lo hice en Inglaterra frente a una horda de brujos Calcavecchia, menos razón para hacerlo en Beacon Hills. Pero eso no quita que no pudiese decir lo que quisiera. No mentí, era verdad todo lo que les dije, eran… Son unos monstruos, Chris. Incluso tu linda hijita. Y tienen que aprender lo que son.

—Siempre tuvimos métodos diferentes.

—Sí, tú como mamá y yo… Bueno, no había mucho para elegir. Como sea, tenía que hacer unas cosas fuera y Jennifer no me iba a dejar. Tuve que salir a la mínima oportunidad.

—¿Qué cosas tenías que hacer?— inquirió Peter receloso.

—Fui a la cueva de Tezcatlipoca. No creé ningún Berserker, en serio. Jennifer me mataría si lo hiciera. Bastante tengo con sus diatribas —se apresuró a corregir ante la seriedad y mirada acusatoria de los otros dos y suspiró, mostrándose de repente preocupada— La última vez que intenté llegar estaba rodeada de cazadores. No sé lo que buscaban, pero…

—¿Tal vez a ti?— apuntó con malicia el lobo, ganándose una mirada molesta.

—¿Los reconociste?— pidió su hermano preocupado, ignorando al otro hombre.

—En cuanto los vi, me alejé enseguida. Pero no necesitas observarlos mucho para reconocerlos, los distingues enseguida. Eran los McGregor, eternos aliados de Gerard. No se llevan mucho con “Los Calavera”, así que no creo que me estuviesen buscando. Y no me gustó para nada que anduviesen por los alrededores de la cueva, pero con todos los problemas que tuvimos aquí, me había resultado imposible ir a revisar.

—¿Encontraste a alguien esta vez?— pidió de nuevo su hermano.

—No. No había nadie. Pero había algo diferente. Revisé todo el lugar y encontré que alguien había entrado, más de uno, y tocaron varias cosas. Dejaron su olor por todas partes. Era un olor raro. No creo que fuera un Were-Jaguar, estoy segura, pero no sé lo que fue, no pude reconocer la esencia. Me resultaba conocida, pero desconocida al mismo tiempo. Y definitivamente no eran cazadores. Tampoco había esencia de Berserkers. No rompieron la gran mesa, pero tampoco crearon nada allí. Sí creo que se llevaron algo, pero no sé qué. Nada servía allí… Bueno, tal vez un poco de obsidiana, pero no es fácil extraerla. Aunque tampoco creo que se hayan llevado obsidiana ¿Para qué la querrían?— inquirió más que nada al aire, para desquitar molestia, ya que sabía que nadie tenía la respuesta.

—¿Y tú que tomaste?— inquirió serio Peter, demandante.

Kate suspiró y observó hacia un costado, debatiéndose unos pocos segundos entre confesar o inventar una excusa, decidiéndose al final por la verdad. Nadie era capaz de engañar a Peter Hale. Buscó en su bolso y les mostró un hueso, idéntico al que habían visto durante la Dead Pool.

—Loraley— mencionó el lobo, apretando los dientes de la rabia.

—No estoy tan loca como para otorgarle estos poderes— refutó enseguida, con una expresión de aversión ante la idea.

—Además de que temes que adquiera la carencia de raciocinio ¿Verdad?— inquirió su hermano, sabiendo de sobra la razón.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo tomaste?

—¿No es obvio? Necesitamos opciones, estrategias. Si es verdad que Gerard viene por nosotros o si sólo son los Calcavecchia, no vendrán sólo humanos o Druidas a enfrentarnos. Habrá muchas energías y Loraley las succionará a todas ellas. No quiero lidiar con una Were-Mystic que no podamos controlar.

—¿Por eso la obsidiana en la punta del arma?— inquirió su hermano, tomando el arma para analizarla.

—Es la única arma de esa calidad. La única capaz de crear Berserkers y manipular la energía de cualquier criatura sobrenatural. No sé bien cómo utilizarla para reducir el poder de Loraley, pero si no me queda de otra, la utilizaré como último recurso para deshacerme del Were-Mystic— determinó seria, decidida, tomando por sorpresa a los otros dos.

—Creí que…— intentó decir el lobo sin poder batallar con sus palabras.

 —No quiero hacerlo. Quiero salvar a toda mi manada, pero tampoco quiero lidiar con una Were-Mystic indestructible, ya te lo dije. Estoy esperando a que la manda de Scott y tu cerebro planificador ideen un buen plan… O que al menos Stiles consiga descubrir cómo utilizar el arma para recuperar a Lori— se sinceró sin poder evitar esta vez decir el nombre de la Druida en sentido cariñoso, tal como Jennifer y Allison le habían insistido con eso de la unidad de la manada, un poco nerviosa de su propia idea.

—¿Y crees que Allison te lo va a permitir?— cuestionó incrédulo el rubio, bufando cierta molestia.

—Ya pensaré sobre la marcha. Lo primero era cubrir todas las opciones que tenía a mano. Y ya lo hice— aseveró con rudeza, la frialdad en sus ojos.

No cabían dudas de a quién había salido Kate. Peter bufó, negando con la cabeza. No podía decir que él nunca había pensado en deshacerse de algún miembro de la manada McCall, a la que de alguna manera ahora pertenecía, le pesara a quien le pesara (él incluido), pero cuando él había sido parte de la manada Hale y cuando había tenido su propia manada, jamás había pensado del mismo modo que la Were-Jaguar. No obstante, no se encontraba en absoluto molesto con la idea.

Por el contrario, aquello le recordó a Chris la enseñanza que él había dado a Allison a muy temprana edad, incluso antes de que aprendiera a utilizar un arco. Y sabía que su hija todavía lo recordaba. Era casi un mantra de cazador, como el lema Argent, que le había sido enseñado por su madre y a ella por la Matriarca de la familia y así sucesivamente hasta remontarse a los orígenes de la tradición Argent, Marie-Jeanne Valet. “ _Hay una bala allí fuera para todos, con su nombre escrito en ella. Una bala para cada persona en el mundo, humano o criatura sobrenatural. Y el único destino de esa bala es poner fin a la vida de la persona a la que está asignada. Y tal vez algunas personas mueren antes de encontrar su bala, pero eso no significa que ella no esté allí fuera_ ”.

Si era sincero, siempre había pensado que la bala era un término genérico para designar cualquier arma de plata (balín, flecha, daga, espada), puesto que el arma favorita de la primer Matriarca no había sido otra que el arco y la flecha. Tal vez, si lo pensaba, un hueso con la punta de obsidiana bien podría entrar en la categoría de esa “bala” de la que hablaba Marie-Jeanne Valet.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Stiles siempre había considerado su habitación de tamaño promedio, normal, espaciosa para una sola persona. No obstante, tal su anticipada intuición, comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más pequeña con esos Alfas allí. No es que les tuviese miedo, ya no… Bueno, no tanto, pero confiaba en que podían mantenerlos a raya. Inicialmente él había propuesto la casa de Lydia que era mucho más grande y su madre no iba a estar en todo el día, a diferencia de la suya en la que el Sheriff podría aparecerse en cualquier momento y pegar el grito en el cielo en cuanto viese a esos sujetos allí. Sin embargo, mover la pizarra, las cajas de su madre y todos esos carteles de la pared resultaba un gran inconveniente para algo que duraría unas pocas horas. Ni hablar del loft, más que descartado. Ni Derek ni Peter querían a esos Alfas allí, tampoco Scott que le había recordado que nunca eran bien recibidos en una guarida de lobos los ajenos a la manada.

—¿No tienes miedo de mí?— inquirió Ennis con su porte regio a pesar de la incertidumbre que le aquejaba, sonando frío y un poco atemorizante sin proponérselo.

—Yo no te llamé a ti. Esa fue Lydia— refutó el joven Stilinski intentando aparentar desinterés y falta completa de resquemor, señalando a la chica con la cabeza.

—Necesitábamos a uno más experimentado— se defendió la pelirroja, sinceramente indiferente a cualquier peligro que pudiese emanar de ese lobo de gran porte.

—Y, de hecho, te tenemos menos miedo a ti que a Kali —terminó sincerándose el joven, llevado como siempre por su bocaza que nunca paraba quieta— Además, tenemos trucos para mantenerte a raya.

—¿Cómo sabes que funcionarán?

—Créeme. Sé de lo que hablo —se jactó, pese a que en realidad como humano no tenía seguridad alguna, mas no era tanto el humano hablando; su rostro se presentó tan pálido como la cal y una sonrisa de zorro ladino se coló en él, sobresaltando al contrario— ¿Qué?— pidió de pronto confundido, volviendo a la normalidad.

—Tu rostro… Cambió— explicó alarmado el hombre, señalándolo.

—El Dark Shadow— aclaró Lydia, seria ante la mirada molesta que le propinó su amigo, pero sabía que la bronca no era hacia ella.

—Te dije que me avisaras cuando eso sucedía —se quejó ofendido el adolescente, pasando de mirarla a ella hacia él, imitando la expresión molesta— Mira. No eres tú influyendo en mi mente. Soy yo influyendo en la tuya— remarcó casi mordiendo las palabras, pero ni siquiera aparentando ser el malo le funcionaba el porte de rudo.

—¿Y yo qué hago aquí?— inquirió Aiden, tocando uno de los tantos hilos rojos que adornaban las paredes, con nulas ganas de ayudar a pesar de que era Lydia la que le pedía la ayuda.

—No puedo mostrarle los dibujos de mi madre a Boyd y a Erica sin que se alteren, créeme que ya lo experimenté, y tú eres más fuerte en ese aspecto. Debería decir que no me molesta si te afecta en algo, pero entonces no aceptarías ayudarme y… Y queda muy descortés de mi parte, ya lo entendí —acotó como niño regañado ante la mirada asesina de la Banshee, golpeando el puño de su mano izquierda sobre la mano derecha— Además, la manada de Allison está más que descartada. Y realmente necesito la información de esas cajas porque sé que tienen más pistas sobre el bosque maldito. Así que son mi única opción— explicó lo más sencillo posible, con sus manos extendidas en el aire, las cuales enseguida colocó en sus caderas a la espera de una refutación.

Y aunque había intentado sonar indiferente hacia los Alfas, que vale que tenía bastantes justificativos para importarle nada lo que sucediera con aquellos, los lobos habían sentido aquel pequeño salto en sus palabras. No era para menos, Stiles más que ningún otro comprendía lo que significaba el terror del otro lado. Y no era tanto por los horrores que le había hecho vivir el Nogitsune, sino por sus propias pesadillas con un bosque oscuro y neblinoso y una Allison Argent de ojos rojos cazando criaturas. Tal vez no fuera más que su conexión con el Nemeton, el Nogitsune y Allison, pero podía jurar que no su cuerpo, pero su mente sí había estado allí dentro. Y para su sorpresa (y alivio), ninguno se movió hacia la salida. El menor comenzó a revisar mejor las pancartas y el mayor se encaminó a husmear dentro de las cajas, aceptando ayudar.

—¿Y yo?— pidió Ethan como un juego, con una sonrisa divertida, ya que claramente él no era de ayuda alguna con respecto al bosque maldito.

—Necesito alguien que me explique las diferentes emociones que ellos vayan mostrando. Y saber cuándo me están mintiendo u ocultando algo— explicó tranquilo Stiles, sin importarle si los otros dos se molestaban por su (típica) desconfianza.

—No estarás solo— refutó Scott entrando de pronto por la puerta, mitad voz seria, mitad ladrido de Alfa, con nulas intenciones de dejar a su “Brother” a merced de esos Alfas.

No estaba molesto, sino preocupado por su compañero. Y no es que creyera que Ennis pudiese atentar contra el hijo del Sheriff, menos aún los gemelos (en ellos sí confiaba plenamente), pero dos de ellos no dejaban de ser “ _Caminantes del alba_ ” y por más poción de Deaton que tomaran, no dejaba de preocuparle que todavía pudiesen ser hechizados desde la distancia y se transformasen en “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”. Por detrás suyo, Malia y Kira hicieron acto de aparición.

—Creí que estaban en la veterinaria. Deaton dijo que era urgente.

—Envié a Derek en representación— respondió el Alfa con voz tranquila para darle seguridad, después de todo el lobo Hale era de extrema confianza de ambos y más difícil que él de dejarse embaucar por Deaton, si era sincero.

—¡¿Con Kate y Jennifer?!— cuestionó furioso sin pretenderlo, los celos inconscientes a flor de piel, sorprendiendo a su compañero y a los otros Alfas.

—¡Oh, tranquilo, cariño! Tiene custodia de mi padre y de Chris. Y sabes que mi padre no dejará que te lo quiten— alegó Malia un pisque maliciosa.

—Y Deucalion. También estará Satomi— acotó Scott apresurado, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro regañado, disculpándose en mímica.

—Yo sólo vine a terminar mi lectura— se excusó, a su vez, Kira, sin darle tiempo tampoco a explicarse por su repentino comportamiento, arrojándose en la cama del joven Stilinski.

Aunque, sinceramente, “terminar” no sería la palabra adecuada. Todavía no había conseguido leer siquiera dos hojas completas ¡Estaba tan frustrada! ¡Ni siquiera en eso podía ayudar a la manada! Y cada vez que intentaba leer, terminaba furiosa, con su Kitsune queriendo aullar y atacar. Para su suerte, el zorro se calmaba estando cerca de la manada, sin necesidad de que Scott usara sus ojos Alfas o tener que ser abrazada por algún miembro. La sola cercanía, sus olores, las voces, eso era suficiente para ella.

—Ese libro— pronunció Ennis receloso, la mirada dubitativa en la portada que la chica oriental había hecho desaparecer en dos segundos al doblar las hojas.

Sin darse cuenta, se encaminó hacia ella, sin pestañear una sola vez, como sumido en una especie de trance. Los chicos le miraron dudosos, incluso Kira que le ofreció el libro en cuanto el lobo estiró la mano hacia ella, su propia mano un poco temblorosa producto de la incertidumbre ¿Que no era un simple libro? Malia se lo repetía todo el tiempo a Lydia, hasta cuando sabía que iba a ser ignorada. El hombre abrió el libro, miró la portada y hasta se tomó el tiempo de rozar sus dedos por ella, todo en silencio. Acto seguido, dejó correr las hojas hasta la última de ellas, la que tenía la dedicatoria al Dr. Gabriel Valack. “ _Para proporcionarle perspectiva científica y una visión muy valiosa_ ”, rezaba con total mentira.

—¿Dónde lo encontraron? ¿Tienen el original?— pidió el Alfa más grande, sin dase cuenta todavía de los minutos que habían corrido.

—Digamos que nos lo dejó prestado un compañero de colegio. Es un chico nuevo— respondió Lydia de la manera más sencilla, revolviendo las cosas en su bolso hasta que lo encontró y se lo ofreció.

—¿Acónito?— inquirió receloso Aiden, dando un paso atrás al igual que su gemelo, mirando ambos con recelo el bolso de la pelirroja, como si fuera un animal a punto de atacarlos.

—Stiles me dijo que trajera el libro. Lo tenía guardado en casa. Es… También lo encontramos en la biblioteca del instituto. Estaba embadurnado con acónito y no pertenece al instituto, tampoco sabemos el tiempo que estuvo allí. Sé que es raro, pero no tenemos respuestas— volvió a responder la chica, sacando el otro libro de su bolso, éste envuelto en una bolsa plástica.

—¿Sabías que eso es veneno, lo lleves como lo lleves?— manifestó entre receloso y molesto Ethan sin dejar de mirar fijo al objeto.

—¿De qué trata el libro?— pidió el lobo adulto, sin exponer ninguna refutación al hecho extrañísimo que era encontrar un libro con acónito en un instituto.

—Sobre el Hellhound— explicó Malia.

—Sobre lo que es Parrish, según Peter— acotó Stiles, bastante convencido para sorpresa de los Alfas.

—Mejor dicho, sobre la “ _cacería salvaje de Woden_ ”. El Hellhound es secundario— corrigió Scott.

—¿La qué de quién?— pidieron a coro los gemelos.

—La cacería no es importante. Es una leyenda vieja y algo que no puedes evitar ¿Pero esto? —inquirió Ennis agitando el libro de los Dread Doctors en el aire, su mano tensa y su respiración pesada— ¡Encontrar este libro y uno sobre los Hellhound no es casualidad!

—Entonces es cierto— apuntó seria Lydia.

—Es simple casualidad— refutó Malia, todavía reacia a tomar la idea general como cierta.

—¿De verdad existe un solo libro?

—¿Por qué está dedicada a Valack?— pidió Lydia por detrás de la Kitsune.

—Porque él lo escribió. Y si les ha costado leerlo en algunas partes es porque está diagramado de esa manera. Valack era una especie de médico, un psiquiatra que se cruzó en el camino de los Dread Doctors y luego escribió esta especie de bitácora para abrirle los ojos a los que lo leyeran, se hubiesen cruzado o no con los Dread Doctors. Es… Sé que debes leerlo completo y recordarás algo importante que tu mente ha bloqueado, ya que activa los centros de memoria del cerebro, despejando la neblina y trayendo las imágenes aclaradas… O algo así. Yo no sé mucho sobre ellos. Deucalion me habló una vez sobre ellos y Valack. Pero no fue nada fácil olvidarlo. Creo que fue luego de que Gerard nos atacara, cuando insistió en crear una manada de Alfas y yo tenía mis dudas sobre ese asunto. Deucalion me dijo que nada era tan peligroso en este mundo como los Dread Doctors. “ _Cuando te cruces con ellos, entonces sí persígnate y ruega por morir rápidamente_ ”, me dijo— confesó con su teléfono en mano, moviendo su dedo por la pantalla en busca de algo.

—/¿Qué sucedió?/— pidió un poco preocupada la voz de Deucalion del otro lado de la línea, habiendo contestado apenas tres segundos después de realizada la llamada.

—Nada para preocuparse. Luego te explico bien. Estás en altavoz. Estos chicos tienen el libro de los Dread Doctors y preguntas— respondió el lobo, cruzando los dedos porque su líder estuviera de buenas como para entregar información sin cuestionamientos.

—/¿Cómo…?/               

—Y un libro impregnado de acónito que habla sobre el Hellhound— acotó interrumpiéndole.

—/¿Qué quieren saber exactamente sobre los Dread Doctors? No leyeron el libro ¿Cierto?/— inquirió el hombre luego de un hondo suspiro, resignándose.

—¿Qué pasaría si lo hubiésemos leído?— cuestionó Scott preocupado, respondiendo indirectamente y recibiendo otro suspiro del hombre.

—/Probablemente no mucho. Depende de si han olvidado algo… Escuchen, tal vez no es conveniente que lo lean, menos ahora que todos tenemos que tener nuestra cabeza lo más centrada posible. Y si ya comenzaron a leerlo, dejen de hacerlo porque el libro no es en sí un libro. Tiene mucha técnica psicológica oculta para activar los centros de memoria del cerebro. Por algo sólo existe un tomo en el mundo, el que ustedes tienen en sus manos. Valack se puso un seudónimo y se lo dedicó a sí mismo para que las personas fueran a buscarlo sólo si tenían recuerdos de un contacto físico con los Dread Doctors. Él necesitaba que el libro fuera leído por unas pocas personas y al azar, pero no demasiadas, ya que la técnica con la que está hecho permite recordar cualquier memoria que las personas podrían tener bloqueadas por un trauma, un accidente o algo por el estilo…/

—¿Como cuando era un niño y me caí de las escaleras porque mis padres estaban discutiendo? ¿O cuando mi perro Roxy enloqueció y me mordió y me tuvieron que llevar al hospital? Porque los otros días recordé eso. Fue casi como un ataque de asma. Estaba durmiendo la siesta y desperté con dificultades para respirar— contó Scott interrumpiendo al otro lobo.

—O cuando era una niña y mi madre me llevó a ver a mi abuela en Eichen House. La llamaron a mi mamá de urgencia y ella me obligó a quedarme dentro del auto, pero yo me escapé y… Mi abuela estaba en una tina, bañada en sangre, tenía un agujero en la cabeza y me miraba fijo… Me llamó con la manera en que solía llamarme: Ariel. Como la sirenita. Yo… Había olvidado eso. Hasta hace unos días— acotó por su parte Lydia, nerviosa, temblando un poco ante los recuerdos.

—Yo recordé sobre el accidente de auto, exactamente lo que sucedió. Y cómo maté a mi madre y a mi hermana— confesó Malia tratando de mostrarse lo más seria posible, pero la voz no podía engañar al oído de lobos experimentados.

—Yo recordé algunas cosas que tenía olvidadas sobre los últimos años de mi madre internada, cuando la enfermedad la había tomado por completo. Isaac recordó el accidente de Matt en la piscina y la culpa de su hermano en ello. Jackson recordó algunas de las muertes que cometió siendo el Kanima y Cora no quiso decirlo, pero creo que se trató de algo sobre Talia y Peter. Liam recordó algo con respecto a su padre biológico y Mason sobre la muerte de su primo. Y Boyd y Erica dijeron que se negaban a leerlo, pero en realidad no pudieron hacerlo. Intentaron leer la primera hoja, pero todo era borroso para ellos. Boyd dijo que era como… Como cuando estás en un sueño y no consigues leer nada— explicó Stiles con la voz temblorosa, su corazón bombeando como si quisiera estallar.

Había sido escueto en su propia respuesta personal, del mismo modo en que lo había sido con sus amigos y ellos no habían insistido, pero no había sido agradable. Su madre no había estado nada bien en su último tiempo de vida, él lo sabía, pero había olvidado la parte en que su madre había empeorado a tal grado que se había visto obligado a comenzar terapia para poder siquiera dormir. Allí había conocido a Marin Morrell. Su madre lo había desconocido todo el tiempo, le había gritado barbaridades, le había mirado con odio y le había pegado. Ella le decía a su padre que Stiles estaba allí porque trataba de asesinarla, que lo veía en sus ojos… Y cuánta razón había tenido con respecto a sus ojos. Desde el Nogitsune, le costaba mirarse al espejo, mirar sus ojos, y desde hacía unas semanas eso había empeorado. Lo peor, que ya no podía contar con Marin. Y había días en que las palabras de Peter ayudaban, pero otras sólo servían para deprimirlo.

—Yo me alegro de no entender tampoco el libro— argumentó tensa la Kitsune, arrojando lejos la copia del libro que Ennis le había devuelto minutos atrás, cuando había agarrado el original.

—/Sí. Tal vez preguntaron demasiado tarde sobre el libro. Y creo que lo que sucede con Boyd y Erica se debe a que son _Caminantes_. Aquí Deaton me lo está asintiendo. Dejen el libro. No se lo muestren a nadie más y, si es posible, quémenlo/— ordenó el lobo, su voz seria.

—¿Qué nos puedes decir acerca de los Dread Doctors?

—¿Ellos estuvieron en Beacon Hills?— pidió Malia por detrás de su propio Alfa, ahora sí convencida de que no se trataba de un simple libro.

—¿De verdad los consideras los sujetos más peligrosos?… Ennis dijo que…— inquirió por su parte Stiles, un poco dudoso de esa teoría, intentando aclarar por qué lo preguntaba justo cuando fue interrumpido.

—/Cuando hablé sobre ellos con Ennis, tanto Gerard como los Calcavecchia habían sido desterrados de Beacon Hills. En dos momentos y circunstancias diferentes. Y por ese entonces había códigos, reglas y magia implícita. Ellos no podían desobedecer, sabían que estaba decretado un exterminio hacia ellos si regresaban. Y si aún así lo hacían, no podían permanecer mucho tiempo sobre estas tierras. En ese momento Beacon Hills contaba con Talia y varios Druidas para que esas… Esas “políticas” fueran respetadas. Los únicos que podían eludir todo ello, digamos más concretamente la magia, eran los Dread Doctors. Y ni siquiera podían ser cazados. Por supuesto que los veía como los más peligrosos. Pero hoy, Stiles… Hoy no sabría decirte cuál de los tres enemigos es más peligroso desde mi punto de vista/

—Eso nos respondería la pregunta de Malia. Ellos estuvieron en Beacon Hills— esgrimió Ethan bastante preocupado, inconscientemente interrumpiendo a su líder.

—/No necesariamente, Ethan. Y para responder a ello, debo responder la pregunta de Scott. Los Dread Doctors no son ni humanos ni ninguna criatura sobrenatural. Y tampoco están del todo vivos. Eran paracientíficos que adoraban lo sobrenatural y la experimentación en grados tan aberrantes como sólo los Calcavecchia se le han podido igualar. De hecho, existía un rumor de que ambos trabajaban juntos… Como sea, los Dread Doctors consiguieron prolongar sus vidas y cambiaron todas las leyes naturales existentes en la búsqueda de un objetivo, la creación del asesino perfecto. Supongo que hasta el momento no lo habrán conseguido. Pero la criatura no es lo más grave. Lo más grave es que no existe modo de detenerlos porque consiguieron lo que nadie pudo, manipular las corrientes telúricas.

»Pueden manejar la electricidad desde la distancia, creando un vacío en una zona determinada y dejándola sin fuente alguna de electricidad, como ser un pueblo entero. No sé si llegarían al grado de desconectar una ciudad completa, eso les conllevaría mucha energía propia (o eso creo yo). Adoran crear fenómenos que podríamos llamar “Quimeras”, pueden implantar visiones vívidas en las personas (y no habría manera de distinguirlas de la realidad), visiones tan espeluznantes como si fueran verdaderos “terrores nocturnos”, e incluso son capaces de hacer como una especie de pared invisible y desviar armas y balas que se les arrojen. Y eso ni siquiera es la peor parte, Scott. Consiguieron la manera de que sus recuerdos desaparezcan de la mente de aquellos a los que manipularon y de los desafortunados que se cruzaron en su camino. Por eso Valack creó el libro/

—Jennifer también manipula las corrientes eléctricas— objetó Scott, recordando cómo solía moverse la bruja por la época en la que se habían enfrentado y lo imposible que había sido dar con ella y hasta descubrir sus tretas hasta que había sido demasiado tarde.

—Pero ella no puede manipularlas con tanta voluntad— le refutó Ennis convencido, adelantándose a su líder.

—Sobre eso, Cora dijo, según lo que le contó Loraley, que Jennifer no es una Darach completa… O que no aprendió del mismo modo que los Darach comunes y por eso no sabe todo sobre ser un Darach ni tiene la misma magia que ellos. Como que la suya es una magia extraña, mezcla de Druida y Darach— expresó Kira un poco dubitativa.

—/Eso es cierto. Jennifer era todavía una Druida cuando Kali intentó matarla. Y ya no había ningún Darach en Beacon Hills por ese entonces. Por eso puede manejar ambas, lo que no es común, pero ella se ayudó del Nemeton. Tomó el poder del árbol, tanto de la naturaleza como de la oscuridad que éste tenía. Y los conocimientos que adquirió, sólo ella sabe de eso. Si es que lo sabe realmente. Puede que todo haya sido inconsciente, algo indirecto de su pacto con el Nemeton/— explicó el lobo con la voz tranquila a pesar de lo que estaban tratando y haciendo de cuenta como que la persona de la que hablaban no se encontraba a metros de él. 

—¡¿Quieres decir que nos enfrentamos a una horda de Darach?! ¡¿Que no tenemos suficiente con los Calcavecchia y los cazadores?!— se quejó escandalizado Aiden.

—Los Calcavecchia también son Darach. Algunos de ellos— refutó Lydia, confesando algo que era supuesto por varios, pero cuya sola confirmación se la había aportado la Were-Mystic a la Banshee.

—/Además, los Dread Doctors no son Darach. Ni siquiera tienen magia… O debería decir que por suerte no la tienen/— expresó molesta la voz de Peter del otro lado de la línea, incapaz de seguir quedándose callado.

—/Sí. Tenemos un asunto un poco complicado por aquí, así que si eso es todo, Scott/— pidió Deucalion, la voz sonando de pronto un poco nerviosa.

—Sí. Gracias por esto— expresó el joven McCall con completa sinceridad, sobrado de agradecimiento porque el hombre acababa de ahorrarles semanas de búsqueda de una información que ahora estaba seguro de que no hubiesen encontrado en ningún lado.

—¿Cree que van a regresar?— pidió preocupada la Kitsune, un poco asustada, casi atropellando la despedida de su compañero de manada.

Sin embargo, lo único que le respondió fue el tono de finalización de llamada. Ennis no emitió sonido, pero realizó una mímica que respondía a la onomatopeya “Oops”, ya que él había sido quien había cortado la llamada de manera automática cuando Scott había acabado de hablar. Stiles, por su parte, apagó la grabadora de su teléfono y se dirigió a señalar ítems en la pizarra transparente que había limpiado para la ocasión, enlistando puntos sobre los cuales podían empezar a debatir.

—No sé cómo consiguieron un Hellhound, chica, pero puedo asegurarte que mientras lo mantengan vigilado, van a saber si los Dread Doctors ya llegaron Beacon Hills o no. Una de las características de los Hellhound (además de que son escasos) es la de acarrear cuerpos de… “Criaturas especiales”, podríamos decirle. Las Quimeras no son normales y ni siquiera aparecen en los radares de las Banshees. Sólo un Hellhound puede encontrarlos —intentó tranquilizarla Ennis, buscando las palabras más suaves para referirse a las creaciones de esos paracientíficos, después de todo no sentía mucha diferencia entre ellos los _Caminantes_ y las Quimeras— Además, necesitarán luz ultravioleta…

—¿Para qué querríamos luz ultravioleta?— inquirió perdido Aiden, interrumpiendo a su compañero de puro atropellado que a veces podía ser.

—Porque las Quimeras tienen la sangre negra como nosotros mientras…

—Nosotros la tenemos negro petróleo— se quejaron a coro los gemelos, reacios a ser comparados con esas otras criaturas mutadas.

—Como sea. La sangre es negra mientras son viables. Cuando fallan, su sangre muta al mercurio. No el color plateado. Se transforma literalmente en mercurio. Y si hay una cosa segura con las Quimeras, es que no son perfectas ni duraderas. Funcionan durante un período de tiempo y después empiezan a mostrar signos de fracaso, comienzan a exudar mercurio y éste aparecerá por todas partes— explicó el adulto, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no enojarse con sus compañeros.

—Y la luz ultravioleta muestra el mercurio, además de la sangre previamente lavada. Pero esta luz puede mostrarte la diferencia entre uno y otro. Es sutil, pero fácil de distinguir— acotó Stiles para cerrar la idea.

—Bien. Lydia, tienes que vigilar más a Jordan— ordenó la Kitsune todavía preocupada, su dedo índice en alto como si estuviera entrenando a un cachorro.

—¿Creen que realmente hayan estado aquí antes?— inquirió Lydia ignorando a su amiga, un poco recelosa del lobo-Demonio en ese punto.

—Nadie podría saberlo— refutó su líder intentando no centrarse en ello.

—Bueno… Les contaría algo, pero deberá quedar aquí— exigió Ennis serio, pidiendo al Alfa de la otra manada, pero su mirada fija en los gemelos.

—Quédate tranquilo, tienes mi palabra— respondió Scott mientras los otros Alfas hicieron algunos gestos de desinterés con sus hombros, apoyando las palabras del moreno.

—Sé que los Dread Doctors estuvieron aquí hace más de veinte años, pero no tengo más pruebas que mis palabras. Nadie puede recordar sobre ellos, salvo los Demonios, a ellos no puedes trocarles las memorias, no importa quién seas ni el poder que tengas. Y sé que Deucalion los recuerda porque él tiene más sangre demoniaca que lobuna. Y también conozco a otro Demonio que podría dar el mismo testimonio, pero él ya es imposible de rastrear.

—¿Cómo se llama?— pidió Scott sorprendido, de por sí que todavía no se hacía a la idea ni de Demonios ni de que el mismo Deucalion fuera una mitad de eso.

—Eso ya no te lo diré. Deucalion sabrá que te lo dije y me matará. De todas formas, si llegases a encontrarlo tampoco te serviría, él no tiene más información que la que te ofreció Deucalion. No existe forma de detener a los Dread Doctors— explicó confiado de su pensamiento, siendo literal al explicar lo que su líder le haría, y Scott lo sintió.

—Espera. Puede haberla. Kira es un Kitsune de electricidad ¿Lo olvidaron? ¿Saben lo que pueden hacer con las corrientes telúricas?— inquirió de pronto Stiles, sonrisa entusiasta, con su cerebro comenzando a maquinar casi a la velocidad de un rayo.

—¡Ni siquiera sé qué es eso!— se quejó Malia, bastante perdida en algunas partes.

—Yo sé lo que son, pero no tengo poder para eso. Soy una Kitsune bebé, mi madre dice eso todo el tiempo. Y le creo cuando lo dice, ya que ella tiene novecientos años. Y si mi madre no pudo sola contra el Nogitsune, yo no voy a poder contra tres sujetos que modificaron las leyes de la naturaleza y la magia para su propia conveniencia— refutó tajante la chica oriental, completamente en desacuerdo con el joven hiperactivo.

—Primero lo primero. Las corrientes telúricas —manifestó Lydia adelantándose a las protestas de su mejor amigo y de que comenzara una discusión sin sentido con Kira— Una corriente telúrica es una corriente eléctrica que se mueve bajo la tierra o a través del océano y tiene muy baja frecuencia. Las brújulas utilizan este magnetismo. También algunos animales suelen guiarse por ellas. Y según las leyendas, el mundo tiene un centro al cual convergen y desde el cual surgen estas corrientes. Se dice que si alguien encontrase ese centro, podría dominar la Tierra y cambiar su forma a placer.

»Los Druidas llamaban a esta energía “Wyvern”, ya que se desplazaba como una serpiente. Y también son llamadas por ellos “líneas de ley”, alegando una red mística de líneas ley. Los puntos telúricos son los puntos de unión de las corrientes (o de esas líneas ley) que podrían permitir que se viaje entre ellos de forma instantánea. De hecho, son los que Jennifer utiliza. Los usó cuando estaba recolectando sus sacrificios y los usó cuando encontramos la tarántula gigante. Todavía tienen poder sobre ellos, no como para manipularlos a voluntad, pero los domina bastante bien.

—Es más, Deaton nos contó una vez que Eichen House estaba construido con cenizas de montaña y energía electromagnética, pero lo que no nos dijo fue que estaba montado sobre un punto telúrico. Conocemos otra convergencia de corrientes en el Nemeton, en el centro mismo del árbol. Y sabemos que Chris tiene un mapa donde están marcados todos esos puntos. Pero con respecto a Eichen House, son las mismas corrientes telúricas las que permiten guardar a ciertas criaturas dentro del complejo y a otras mantenerlas afuera, impidiéndoles poder ingresar. Sabemos que un Kitsune no puede estar allí, Deaton nos lo dijo, pero no nos dijo por qué. Y les diré exactamente por qué. Un Kitsune eléctrico puede modificar, alterar e incluso detener las corrientes telúricas. Con Kira, podríamos desactivar todo Eichen House y las criaturas encerradas saldrían corriendo. Y cualquier de afuera podría entrar, moviéndose a sus anchas por todas las secciones del complejo. Y hay algo más, las corrientes no son sólo para crear pasajes, mediante ellas se puede proteger a alguien de otro manipulador de corrientes. Tenemos a Jennifer…

—A la que odias— le recordó la Coyote con malicia, interrumpiendo a propósito al hijo del Sheriff.

—Tenemos a Jennifer, que no controla totalmente las corrientes, y tenemos un Kitsune eléctrico— expuso convencido Stiles, la sonrisa zorruna adornando su rostro al igual que las ligeras ojeras del Dark Shadow debajo de sus ojos, sin dejarse inmutar por la rubia, ignorándola a propósito.

—¡Pero yo no…!— intentó excusarse Kira nerviosa.

—Aprenderás, Kira. Puedes preguntarle a tu madre… O a Deaton. Pero yo no iría con Jennifer ni con Marin— alegó un pisque receloso el joven hiperactivo, con su rostro de nuevo “humano” y reacio a amedrentarse por estar tratando un tema complicado.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?— inquirió Aiden, todavía un poco impresionado por el cambio en el aspecto del chico.

—Cortesía del Dark Shadow— respondió con un poco de molestia porque, a pesar de los consejos que le había dado Peter, seguía sin gustarle mucho la idea de ser esa criatura.

—No creo que podamos cantar victoria todavía. Sabemos que existe una forma, bien, pero tenemos que buscar otras alternativas— manifestó tajante Scott, intentando más convencerse y tranquilizarse a sí mismo que al resto, pero sin darse cuenta sólo consiguió preocupar más a los otros.

—Tienes razón. Ya es hora. Necesitamos a Danny— determinó seria la Banshee mirando a Stiles, hablándole a él más que al resto sobre un tema que ambos habían hablado mucho e intentado aletargar, pero ahora se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

—¿Por qué a Danny?— inquirió Ethan nervioso, su corazón latiendo frenético y sus sentimientos por el humano despiertos nuevamente.

—No debí mencionarlo— se reprendió en voz alta la pelirroja, apretando los dientes y labios, casi tentada de golpearse a sí misma por pronunciar su nombre delante del lobo.

—No, Lydia. Es mejor así. De todas formas, no creo que nos hubiesen dejado ir a buscarlo a nosotros dos solos —aseguró el joven hiperactivo a su amiga, pensando principalmente en el Alfa de su manada— Ethan, tú bien sabes que Danny era el único que sabía tanto o más que el mismo Deaton sobre el mundo sobrenatural. Tiene que haber una explicación para ello. Y estoy seguro de que él sabe mucho más que todos nosotros de todo esto— argumentó Stiles con las manos en alto, señalando de alguna manera generalizada hacia todas las paredes, la pizarra y las cajas.

Y el joven Alfa sabía que tenía razón. Todavía podía recordar las palabras textuales de Danny cuando le había dicho que sabía su secreto. “ _Amigo, esto es Beacon Hills_ ”, había respondido el moreno como si estuviese hablando de pizzas o de Lacrosse, dándole uno de los mayores sustos de su vida. Sí, era un Condado extraño (extraño por demás), pero él mismo sabía que el 80% de las personas desconocía todo sobre el mundo de las criaturas sobrenaturales. El otro 19% lo sabía porque era una criatura sobrenatural o un Druida, que de estos últimos quedaban muy pocos, y el 1% restante eran personas que habían visto cosas porque estaban relacionadas con criaturas sobrenaturales, ejemplo claro eran los padres de Scott y sus amigos. Pero Danny no entraba en esa categoría porque si bien él había estado relacionado con algunas criaturas sobrenaturales, como Jackson y la propia manada de Scott, jamás había tomado parte de ello ni había emitido una palabra al respecto. Stiles tenía razón, Danny no podía ser normal y ahora él también quería averiguarlo, quería una oportunidad para volver a verlo.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—Ustedes dos parecen llevarse muy bien. Demasiado, diría yo— expresó Peter con su sonrisa ladina y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, como si sintiera emoción por algo, haciendo acto de aparición en el callejón donde al parecer el lobo de extraño olor había citado a la Were-Mystic (o eso había escuchado de su conversación).

—Si te refieres a que nos protegemos entre nosotros de cualquier amenazada— contraatacó Theo gruñendo suave y dando un paso más cerca de su antigua colega, ligeramente tenso.

—O más bien, yo ayudándote y tú dejándome a la deriva —reprochó de nueva cuenta Loraley imitando la mirada molesta que le entregó el lobo adolescente, aseverándole que nunca iba a dejar de recordarle ese punto; y antes de que el otro comenzara con sus diatribas y mentiras, decidió adelantarse y concentrarse en el mayor— ¿Sabes, Peter? Ustedes dos se parecen demasiado. De alguna manera. Ya sabes, todo eso de la manipulación y fingir amabilidades— repuso en modo alguno intimidada por una posible furia del lobo por decir que lo conocía, furia que todavía recordaba de algunos pasajes que acontecieron mientras estuvo encerrada en su mente.

Además, Kate ya le había hablado sobre ello. “ _Cualquier persona a la que Peter haya convertido, él siempre tendrá cierto control sobre ella_ ” le había asegurado menos de veinticuatro horas atrás, cuando “milagrosamente” regresó de un supuesto viaje programado (claro que una vez que hubo terminado de discutir con Jennifer y tolerado “pacientemente” algunos reproches de sus compañeros), y le había advertido que Peter iría por ella también, no importaba el desagrado que mostraba hacia ella. No obstante, para su disgusto, Kate le había instado a obedecer, lo que fuera que el lobo le ordenara. “ _Sólo asegúrate de que saldrás con vida_ ” le había pedido como si ello fuera un consuelo a lo que le estaba demandando.

Obvio que se había rehusado, pero sólo había recibido un tranquilo “ _Intenta oponerte si quieres, cariño, pero Peter siempre consigue lo que quiere_ ”. Y para afirmar su postura, Kate le contó que el lobo le había solicitado ayuda a ella cuando sucedió el asunto del “Benefactor” y que aunque había querido rehusarse al principio (por más conveniente que parecía el trato), hubo algo que le impidió negarse. No supo explicarlo, algo como un rugido o llamado hacia su bestia interna. Y había sido el Were-Jaguar más que la cazadora quien había decidido aceptar el trato. “ _Pero aunque te utilice, también te protegerá_ ”, le había asegurado, que su instinto de Alfa era de proteger y utilizar.

Y aunque Kate no estaba de todo segura de que Peter protegería siempre a sus Betas, por el resto de su vida, sostuvo que sí existía alguien por quien el lobo se arriesgaría, no importaba la situación: Lydia Martin. Loraley no sabía cómo lo había averiguado, pero la rubia le explicó que Peter siempre tuvo un especial cuidado sobre ella y que jamás la lastimaría, si bien no sabría asegurar si eso era porque la Banshee era quien lo había vuelto de la muerte o porque le recordaba a la madre de la pelirroja, que había sido una de sus personas más queridas, o tal vez porque tenía la misma edad (teóricamente) que Cora y que su propia hija. Y de alguna manera, sabía que Kate no mentía, en nada de lo que le había dicho.

—Estás aquí porque buscas algo ¿Cierto? Como Theo.

—Con todo el tiempo que pasas con mi sobrina, creí que habías comenzado a estimarme— manifestó el lobo con falso desconcierto y decepción.

—Por si lo has olvidado, estoy “siendo criada” por Kate— mencionó Loraley con la misma expresión de confrontación que el hombre portaba ahora, sus ojos entrecerrados y mirándose fijo, omitiendo el hecho de que hacía semanas que se había distanciado de Cora, para no entrar en un tema que sinceramente le resultaba estresante.

Cora significaba “la manada de Scott”. Y la manada de Scott significaba algo demasiado puro, algo de lo que no podía ser parte ni tampoco trastocar, algo que no quería que se quebrara. Verlos y escucharlos era como ver y escuchar a una manada perfecta, eficaz, libre de toda opresión y prejuicio, siempre unida, fiel, algo que jamás había visto. Su propia (y nueva) manada era un poco similar a lo que era la manada McCall, pero les faltaba mucho para asemejarse. Cora era tan pura y fiel a lo bueno y justo como Scott y Lydia, que sentía que jamás entenderían lo que había sido ser una Calcavecchia ¿Y si descubriesen las cosas que había hecho obligada por su familia o para sobrevivir? No lo entenderían, no lo aceptarían. Ni aceptaría ella dañar esa manada. Ahora entendía lo que Allison sentía por ellos y cómo se veía en comparación a ellos.  

—¿Debemos preocuparnos por él?— inquirió Theo con la voz intranquila y la mirada furiosa hacia el adulto.

—No vayas a creerte ese jueguito suyo de la manipulación a voluntad de sus emociones— argumentó la Druida a Peter, ignorando al otro chico, completamente desconfiada de él.

—¿En serio, Loraley? ¡Sabes que estoy aquí para protegerte!— se quejó Theo ofendido.

—Porque me necesitas con vida hasta que consigas la manera de destruir al lobo blanco— refutó seria, casi fulminándolo con la mirada, recordándole implícitamente con su mirada que él era el culpable de que esa criatura estuviera tras sus cabezas.

Y Peter estaba realmente sorprendido en esa instancia. Primero que nada, la capacidad de este joven lobo (que no olía completamente a lobo) de mutar sus emociones y olores era increíble, admirable, algo que nunca había visto tan perfeccionado. Tranquilamente podría engañar a cualquiera, inclusive a él, que reconocía para sí tener una capacidad ligeramente inferior al chico en ese aspecto. Por otro lado, si Loraley sabía eso, no entendía por qué seguía detrás de él, por qué había acudido a su llamado, por qué estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle su ayuda. Allí había algo que claramente no entendía, algo que no encajaba, de ninguna de las dos partes porque él podría recurrir a cualquier otro y sin embargo, allí estaba, reuniéndose con la chica a escondidas de todos, confiando en ella. Y no era ni amor ni lazos de sangre, lo sentía claro, ninguna de esas esencias emanaban de ellos.

—Di lo que necesitas que haga, Peter. Luego de él, lo dices tú, Theo. Y acabamos de una vez por todas con esto— exigió la Druida cansada, resignada de nueva cuenta.

—Y te ofreces sin pedir nada como contraprestación. Eso es interesante. Nunca lo había visto —expresó sorprendido el lobo mayor, sin poder ocultar su desconcierto, pero eso duró unos instantes y enseguida se puso serio— Lo sabrás llegado el momento. Ambos lo sabrán— acotó lo último con una sonrisa macabra que erizó la piel del adolescente.

—¡¿Crees que puedes utilizarme a mí?!— se quejó Theo, intentando ocultar con falsa rabia el miedo que le había surgido desde el interior de su alma.

E intempestivamente un rugido resonó en el callejón. Una voz de ultratumba. Fría, oscura, macabra. Ambos chicos se giraron enseguida, la piel erizada casi tanto como Peter les podía producir. Delante de ellos, sin embargo, apareció un cuerpo pequeño, adolescente, menudo, moreno, el rostro aniñado. Ambos se miraron dudosos, de pronto todo miedo disipado, y volvieron hacia el chico. Éste comenzó a exudar un líquido plateado por la nariz y abrió su boca, gruñendo, pero sin ser capaz de sacar colmillos como los de ellos. Su piel parecía pálida, como enferma, y tenía grandes círculos alrededor de los ojos que le daban un aspecto un poco terrorífico para un humano común y corriente. Lo que sí era preocupante eran unos huesos que sobresalían de su mano derecha. Una Quimera, sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Qué crees que sea?— pidió la muchacha.

—Creo que… Berserker— respondió olfateando el aire, encontrando la esencia de lobo apenas percibida a diferencia de la suya y la de su manada y otras Quimeras más que había visto.

—Genial. Jen me mataría si adquiriese habilidades de Berserker— se quejó molesta, con las discusiones de las dos mujeres adultas (sobre el asunto) taladrando su mente.

—¿Por qué…?

—Novedades de última hora, Theo. Soy un Were-Mystic. Resulta que toda esta rareza sí tenía un nombre… Luego te lo explico— terminó dándose por vencida al ver su expresión de completo desconocimiento, sin lugar a dudas esta vez le creía.

—Vale. Será mejor que acabemos con esto cuanto antes… ¿A dónde se fue?— inquirió el joven, nuevamente desconcertado al girarse hacia el lobo Hale y no hallarlo por ningún lado, buscándolo casi desesperado en todo su rango de visión.

—Acostúmbrate a ello. Y ahora concéntrate en esto— le ordenó, ya sabiendo de anticipado que no iban a contar con el adulto.

Es más, en teoría, ese hombre se encontraba en la veterinaria de Deaton. Kate le había dicho que seguramente el asunto les iba a tomar muchas horas. Mas decidió no enfocarse en eso. Y Theo, fiel a su estilo de “resaltar”, así le llamaría Loraley, gruñó con su voz de mando al desconocido, pero eso sólo lo enojó más. Emitió un rugido todavía más portentoso y empezó a correr en dirección a ellos, moviéndose demasiado veloz y sin pestañear, como desquiciado. Eso le recordó a la Druida lo que le habían enseñado sobre ellos.

“ _Los Berserker comenzaron siendo guerreros vikingos, cuya característica radicaba en combatir semidesnudos, cubiertos de pieles de animales feroces como lobos, osos, búfalos, entre otros. Y si vestían pieles de lobo tenían un nombramiento diferente, “Ulfhednar”, sin cambiar la esencia de lo que eran. Entraban en combate bajo cierto trance psicótico, como lobos rabiosos, segados por la ira asesina, casi insensibles al dolor. Fuertes como osos o toros, llegaban a morder sus escudos y no había fuego ni acero que los detuviera. Se lanzaban al combate con una furia ciega, incluso sin armadura ni protección alguna, con una daga o una lanza a lo sumo frente a un ejército de hombres con armaduras de acero, llenos de armas. Y masacraban a todos sus adversarios. Incluso se cuenta que se lanzaban antes de tiempo de un Drakkar, típicas embarcaciones vikingas, y se ahogaban sin que nada se pudiera hacer. Y su sola presencia atemorizaba a sus enemigos e incluso a sus compañeros de batalla, pues en estado de trance no estaban en condiciones de distinguir aliados de enemigos._ ”

Lo que Loraley nunca había comprendido del todo era el significado de la frase “ _mordían sus escudos_ ”. No creía que existiera una traducción figurativa de esa expresión y tal vez no fuera más que para exagerar la leyenda de esas criaturas. Además ¿Cómo podían meterse en batalla y ganar sin ninguna defensa más que una daga o una lanza? Y ni contar con el hecho de que habrían comenzado en las tierras de los adoradores de Odín y habían terminado siendo creados (literalmente) en una cueva en México, del otro lado del mundo. Kate no le supo explicar la razón de ello. Mas Jennifer había aprendido (por su tribu) que esos Berserker de los que contaban las leyendas en verdad no serían muchos, sino una docena de “hombres”, un cuerpo especial de guerreros que había sido llevado a las tierras de Odín por un grupo de hombres para derrotar ejércitos gigantescos.

En cuanto a su madre, ella le había contado una vez que existía otra teoría, otra parte de la leyenda en la que los Berserker no serían sino humanos comunes que mediante un Chamán permitían el ingreso de espíritus demoníacos en sus cuerpos (lo que se conseguía a través de beber la sangre de animales feroces) y que mordían las pieles que llevaban encima antes de lanzarse al combate, como si sintieran la energía pasar a través de ellos y se transformaran por dentro en esas bestias. Sea cual fuere la verdad, lo cierto era que cada tribu Druida contaba teorías diferentes sobre ellos, como si nunca hubiesen visto uno o como si no creyese que fuera posible que existieran realmente.

Mas lo que sí sabía era que los Berserker eran invencibles y nada los detenía, ni siquiera atravesándoles el corazón con un arma o cortándoles una extremidad, tampoco el fuego quemando su piel o el ácido abriéndoles un agujero. Observó sus manos e intentó extender las garras, pero ellas no salieron. Y si bien cada doce horas estaba bebiendo aquel brebaje asqueroso que Deaton había preparado, éste no era muy efectivo y esa misma mañana sí había podido sacar sus garras. Inspiró profundo y volvió a intentarlo, sin éxito. Theo fue lanzado hacia un extremo por segunda vez y gruñó, cada vez más furioso y frustrado, pero al girarse hacia su compañera y verle de pie en la misma posición, eso sí que lo colmó. Gruñó nuevamente y sacó dos dagas que casualmente llevaba encima (no tan casual si la razón se debía a que se las había quitado a Josh y Tracy porque habían estado peleando por ellas en medio de su recorrido).

—A ver si con éstas te activas un poco— reprochó furibundo, lanzándole las dagas antes de retomar el ataque.

La Druida quería preguntar cómo Theo Raeken, el enemigo acérrimo de las armas (porque él poseía “armas propias de mejor calidad”, así se jactaba), portaba esas preciosas dagas plateadas con él, pero decidió no hacerlo. Tener un enemigo y un aliado estando sin poderes era mejor que tener dos enemigos. Colocó las dagas de costado, como si fueran un par de persas Katar, y atacó. Y Peter observaba todo desde una posición privilegiada, lejos de la suciedad y de la luz, y bastante cerca de donde había estado una vez cuando Derek se había reunido con los Argent y la pobre manada de Scott para dar caza al Kanima. Un poco más a la derecha (cincuenta metros tal vez) de la entrada que daba al otro lado, donde había sido el combate.

Los vio ser arrojados decenas de veces más de lo que había supuesto que les llevaría ¡Por Dios! ¿De verdad ese chico le daba escozor a Stiles, preocupándole que llegase a atacarlos? Tal vez si hubiera sido un mejor guerrero… O tal vez si él lo entrenaba. A medida que lo observaba, le empezaba a interesar un poco más. Le daban ganas de entrenarlo para convertirlo en lo mismo que él había sido después del fuego. Tal vez si… Y ahí reaccionó. No era él quien lo quería, era su bestia desquiciada. El lobo todavía quería un Beta destructivo, un guerrero desquiciado que alcanzara su nivel, que lo elevara, que fuese un digno combatiente contra él mismo.

Bufó y gruñó con molestia. Él no quería eso. Y el lobo no debía quererlo tampoco. Su venganza ya había sido saldada, él había asesinado a Kate y a todos los involucrados con el fuego. Y era extraño, porque su lobo era desquiciado, pero no solía masacrar inocentes. Y últimamente estaba sintiendo deseos de masacrar a cualquier, lo que fuera, quería roer y masticar, quería desgarrar y ver charcos de sangre. Definitivamente todo ese nuevo asunto con Gerard (nunca lo iba a borrar de su lista) y los Calcavecchia estaba desquiciándolo y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más iba a poder retener a la bestia.

Empero, de repente, un olor llegó a sus fauces. Olfateó con interés el significado y la procedencia, encontrándolo en el joven que acababa de rasgar la mejilla de la Quimera Berserker, produciéndole un corte profundo del que emanó bastante mercurio. Era un Coyote, pero mezclado con un lobo. Lo observó mejor y recordó lo que ambos adolescentes habían estado hablando, comprendiendo ahora que ese tal Theo también era una Quimera. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Y justo cuando iba a gruñir, le llegó el olor de Chris. Olfateó con profusión, estaba someramente lejos, pero con otras presencias y acercándose en su dirección. Observó hacia los chicos y vio que cada uno cortaba una mano de la criatura. Era hora de irse.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con él— manifestó Loraley bastante agotada, observando la cantidad de cortes que el sujeto tenía en su cuerpo y los pedazos de carne faltante.

Su familia no mentía ni exageraba, los Berserker eran casi indestructibles. Y si éste había caído, estaba segura de que era principalmente porque lo habían encontrado en un estado avanzado de falla. Y era una Quimera. Contra uno real no estaba segura de salir con vida. Ahora entendía realmente el miedo de Jennifer hacia esas cosas.

—¡Tenemos que quemarlo! ¡Mira todo el mercurio que se está esparciendo! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!— gritó Theo de repente nervioso.

Loraley lo miró sin comprender el miedo que estaba empezando a oler en él. Grave inconveniente, su olfato ya se había activado. La pócima de Deaton no iba a mantenerla por mucho tiempo. Observó preocupada todo el líquido y se corrió asqueada antes de que algo de eso la tocara, no fuera que por alguna rara casualidad sus nuevas zapatillas estuviesen rotas y absorbiese algo por la planta del pie. Cualquier cosa podía ser posible con el maldito Were-Mystic y no pensaba arriesgarse. Enseguida buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un encendedor, con una sonrisa victoriosa que duró instantes.

—¿No crees que es demasiado cuerpo? Necesitamos algo para incendiarlo, algo como…

—¿Gasolina, tal vez?— inquirió la voz furiosa de Cora Hale, interrumpiéndole y asustándolos a los dos.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder al ser descubiertos, y se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz. Allí estaba no sólo Cora, que le miraba iracunda y olía a decepción, sino también el Alfa de la manada McCall, que portaba el mismo semblante y olor que ella. Detrás de ellos y a sus costados, por una de esas malditas “reunidas casuales de manadas”, tal como había sucedido cuando Deucalion había dado caza al grupo de la Druida, se encontraba el resto de la manada McCall (a excepción de sus _Caminantes_ , que habían quedado al cuidado y protección de Jordan, Malia y Derek, además del apoyo de Mason y Kira), Satomi con dos de sus lobos, Deucalion, Deaton, Kate y Jennifer.

—Scott— pronunció perplejo Theo, sin saber realmente qué decir para zafar, recibiendo sólo una mirada de reproche del nombrado y de su “Brother”, ambos señalándole sus manos manchadas de mercurio.

—Hay una explicación a eso— se apresuró a defenderlo Loraley, también señalando las manos del chico.

—¡Lori! Aléjate de ellos— ordenó molesta Kate en referencia al chico y al cadáver, de pronto preocupada al ver las garras en las manos de la morena.

—Mira. Ya están de vuelta. Aunque tarde —fue lo único que respondió, hablándole al joven mitad lobo y sonriendo, tomándolo a juego, macabramente idéntica a Peter, mucho más que de costumbre, y luego las quitó sólo porque ya no le eran útiles— Pero díganme ¿Por qué están todos juntos?— pidió curiosa como si no acabase de matar a un adolescente, los ojos entrecerrados y una ligera sonrisa incrédula.

—No te lo pienso repetir— exigió Kate cada vez más molesta, desenfundando su arma y apuntándole con ella.

—¡Kate!— reprocharon a coro Jennifer y Chris.

—Baja el arma, Kate— ordenó su hermano sin levantar la voz, pero cargando de fuerza sus palabras.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué esas caras? Es una maldita Quimera. Y no fue creada por los Calcavecchia. Ésta es mucho peor. Es…

—La crearon los Dread Doctors. Lo sabemos— la interrumpió Deaton, él también un poco molesto por la manera excesivamente “peteriana” que estaba utilizando la muchacha.

—¡Tenemos que quemarlo cuanto antes! ¡Si el mercurio se extiende…! ¡Ellos lo olerán, Scott! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo antes de que lleguen!— se quejó e insistió Theo nervioso.

Eso sólo puso en alerta a todos, que se miraron entre sí preocupados. Ellos comenzaron a debatir algunas cosas, sus voces eran nerviosas, pero Loraley las sentía como un murmullo, su mente retrotrayéndose apresurada por días y hasta semanas a una conversación en específico, la que había tenido con el chico a su lado cuando le había vuelto a ver después de tantos años. “ _Somos los que sobrevivimos a los Doctores. Creyeron que nos habían matado a todos, pero yo los reviví, ahora son parte de mí. Y haré lo que sea necesario para protegerlos_ ”, le había asegurado Theo sobre su nueva manada. Pero él nunca se preocupaba por nadie, dudaba que fuera cierto aquello de…

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, Theo. Tú me dijiste que ustedes habían sobrevivido a los Doctores, que los creyeron muertos ¿Eso es lo que te dijo a ti también, Scott? ¿Sabías que Theo en verdad era su niño mimado? Ha sido…— comenzó a decir la Druida con la sonrisa ladina y la maldad irradiando de sus ojos como ninguno de su manada le había visto antes, ni siquiera Allison.

—Loraley— le advirtió la joven Quimera a su lado, interrumpiéndole y mordiendo su nombre con rabia, gruñendo.

—Cuando conocí a Theo, él ya estaba con los Dread Doctors. Era su Quimera favorita aunque no era perfecta…

—Loraley. Detente— amenazó Theo cada vez más furioso.

E intentó dar un paso hacia ella, pero en ese instante la manada de la chica salió de su escondite y se colocó por detrás de ella, apuntando a la Quimera con varias armas y obligándolo a detenerse. Empero, un gruñido detrás suyo, específicamente de Josh, le tranquilizó bastante. Y más confiado, la miró jactancioso con una sonrisa asesina, pero ella lo imitó sin inmutarse. Definitivamente había algo raro con ella esa noche.

—Entonces esta es la manada de la que hablabas, Theo— pronunció el joven McCall, conociéndola de antemano, pero dándolo por sentado oficialmente y recordándoles que ellos todavía estaban allí.

Y una parte del Alfa todavía se preguntaba por qué el otro lobo no se los había presentado antes o por qué él mismo no insistió en ello. Aunque claro, había estado ocupado con el colegio y con los inconvenientes diarios producto de los Calcavecchia… O al menos esa era la excusa que se estaba diciendo en esos momentos. En tanto, Hayden y Liam cruzaron miradas, él todavía entre decepcionado y ofendido y ella apenada de que las cosas terminaran de ese modo, ambos en manadas rivales. Y al parecer, enemigas acérrimas a futuro. Theo miró entre la Druida y el moreno, un poco preocupado y sin saber realmente qué decir, todavía alterado por el sujeto que quería calcinar.

—Me dijiste que los Dread Doctors creyeron que estaban muertos, pero ellos jamás te matarían, Theo. Yo creo que tú querías tú manada y ellos la mataron. Entonces, sólo tenías que traerlos hasta Scott para que él los matara o muriera en el intento y tú serías libre de ellos ¿Cierto, Theo?— inquirió provocativa, sin dejarle retrucar en ningún momento, elevando la voz cada vez que él intentó refutar.

—¡Te equivocas! ¡No fui yo quien tocó el Nemeton y llamó hacia Beacon Hills a todas las criaturas sobrenaturales del mundo! ¡Tampoco utilicé las corrientes telúricas! ¡Eso lo hizo tu bruja!— reprochó rabiosa la Quimera, hastiado de la chica y echándoles indirectamente la culpa a algunos de los presentes, ocasionando con su ira que la Kanima de su grupo se transformase, con su cola dando un fuerte latigazo en el suelo.

—¡¿Es en serio?!— inquirió Matt, disgustado ante la ironía de que Tracy, la chica que había empezado a interesarle, no fuese otra criatura que un Kanima, cuando en un pasado él había tenido una conexión profunda con uno de esa especie.

—De este lado también podríamos cuestionar lo mismo ¿No crees que ya está como un poco trillada esa aparición?— cuestionó con sarcasmo Isaac a la antigua cazadora Argent que se encontraba con su ballesta extendida en modo de ataque, resonando en su mente lo que la morocha les había hecho a él y a algunos de sus amigos cuando Derek todavía era un Alfa.

—Pues seguiré apareciendo así mientras me sienta en la necesidad de proteger a mi manada— respondió Allison, chocando su mirada molesta con el rubio, haciéndoles sentir al resto que se habían perdido en alguna parte.

¿Isaac y Allison peleando? ¿Odiándose? ¿Dispuestos a enfrentarse? El que menos lo creía era Jackson, o mejor dicho su Omega, que bastante se había alterado por los celos que le generaban los sentimientos protectores que se tenían los otros dos. El antiguo Kanima miró dudoso a su Alfa, éste a su mejor amigo y él a Lydia, que de alguna manera estaba quieta. Stiles la observó un poco más, respiraba suave, más relajada, como una persona en estado de coma, y no pestañeaba. Stiles observó hacia todos lados intentando sentir lo que no estaba bien, pero recayó nuevamente en el cadáver a los pies de las otras dos manadas.

—Todavía tenemos que resolver lo del muerto. Theo ¿De verdad los Dread Doctors podrían oler la sangre de una de sus Quimeras?— pidió el joven hiperactivo, obteniendo la atención de los otros dos grupos.

—Creo que sí. No estoy seguro ¡Ni siquiera sé de dónde salió esta cosa! ¡No les había visto crearla!— se defendió mostrándose un poco débil, como asustado, sincero sin duda alguna.

—Digamos que alguien lo encontró en las afueras y lo trajo hasta aquí. Pero en principio estaba muerto. No sabemos cómo se reactivo o revivió— aclaró Deaton, sin especificar que había sido Kate quien lo había encontrado en las ruinas de “La Iglesia”, afuera de la cueva.

—Eso no está bien. Cuando una Quimera falla y muere, no revive —refutó con la mirada en el suelo, hablándose hacia sí mismo más que a cualquier otro, y moviendo sus manos como si estuviese sopesando dos alternativas— Sí hay algo que sé, Scott, y es que ellos ya habían sentido que las corrientes telúricas estaban inestables en esta zona. Hablaron de que tenían que venir, que no necesitaban más Quimeras básicas, que… que algo ya estaba despertando y… Entonces, mataron a mi manada y me dijeron que permaneciera en la guarida, que ellos vendrían aquí y después regresarían y…— explicó más nervioso que antes, su voz temblando e interrumpiéndose a sí mismo varias veces.

—¿Por qué…?

—¡¿Nos trajiste aquí sabiendo que ellos iban a venir?! ¡Nos van a matar de nuevo y lo sabes!— reprochó Josh entre asustado y molesto, interrumpiendo a Scott lo que fuera a decir y adelantándose a sus amigos, y le miró decepcionado, retrocediendo unos pasos de él.

—¡No voy a dejar que lo hagan! —sostuvo su líder intentando dar un paso hacia su compañero, pero ocasionando sólo que el resto retrocediese hasta posicionarse al nivel de la Quimera eléctrica y algunos centímetros más, tal como lo hizo Josh en cuanto él se movió— No hagan esto. Saben que son mi manada y que no voy a permitir que los maten— insistió, hablando un poco pausado, tal vez sincero, pero con ira latente en su voz.

—¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer, Theo? No tienes el poder y Scott no está calificado para proteger a tus chicos. Vas a…

—¡Cállate!— rugió con su voz de mando la Quimera, sus ojos brillando amarillos y sus colmillos exteriorizados, ya fuera de su límite, dando un paso firme hacia ella.

Loraley pasó de la arrogancia “peteriana” al rugido, sacando colmillos y garras como él. Mas decenas de manchas comenzaron a cubrir su rostro y cada pedazo de piel que se veía, tomando por sorpresa a la Quimera. Los dientes y las garras de Theo desaparecieron enseguida y éste retrocedió un paso. Las otras Quimeras se alejaron todavía más. Y si bien Allison y sus amigos se quedaron en su sitio, no estaban seguros de qué hacer, si atacar siguiendo a su compañera o llamar a la chica para que se calme. No obstante, Kate apresuró el paso en su dirección.

—¡Dije atrás!— gritó la Were-Jaguar ya transformada, con su piel violácea y sus ojos verdes, sujetando a la chica del hombro y arrojándola varios metros en la dirección contraria.

La _Caminante_ cazadora miró molesta a su tía, pero no le atacó. En cambio, corrió con sus amigos hacia la chica. Deaton suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Las ideas se le estaban acabando. Sabía que lo de los brebajes era cosa temporal, ya que el Were-Mystic era una criatura sin estructura ni esencia fija, por lo menos hasta que tomara cuerpo y esencia completa, o eso se decía. Por eso los brebajes no funcionaban, por eso el último sólo había durado setenta y dos horas y ya llevaban suministrándole varios diferentes tipos de brebajes. No es que la criatura absorbiera y mimetizara la pócima, sino que su cuerpo generaba una cura, creándole inmunidad hacia el producto. Hasta podría decirse que portaba la misma inmunidad que las Banshee.

—Theo ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?— pidió Corey, volviendo a acercarse a su líder al igual que sus amigos; después de todo, ellos no tenían a nadie más y estaban asustados.

—Scott. Necesitamos atrasar su llegada tanto como podamos. Además, ya está muerto— insistió el joven Raeken en alusión al cadáver.

—Lo siento, pero ya no confiamos en ti— argumentó Jackson sonriéndole altanero.

—Pero él tiene razón.

—¡Scott!— reprocharon molestos Stiles y Cora.

—El mercurio es insustancial ahora. Ellos ya decidieron regresar para terminar… La manada de Peter…— intentó Deaton, pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho le detuvo, más fuerte de lo que lo había sentido nunca.

—¡Deaton! ¿Estás bien?— pidió preocupado el joven Alfa, aprestándose a su lado con su mirada de cachorro.

—Sólo es… una vieja herida ya cicatrizada— manifestó el hombre con una lastimera sonrisa, sin poder controlar las pulsaciones de su mentira debido al dolor, pero el chico no le prestó atención.

Deucalion y Peter se miraron entre sí preocupados. A Deaton ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y podían olerlo en su cuerpo, además de oler la mentira. Chris miró preocupado a Peter y luego a su hermana. Si lo que había entendido por esas escasas palabras era correcto, su manada adolescente se había cruzado una vez con ellos ¿Y cómo es que estaban vivos? No sabía si ellos dos o el resto, pero por lo menos Peter tendría que haber llamado la atención de los Dread Doctors, tendrían que haber querido experimentar con él. Y sabía que la bestia desquiciada dentro de él, completamente anormal y especial, en nada era producto de ninguna manipulación, esa bestia siempre había sido así. Entonces ¿Cómo habían podido salir indemnes de ellos? ¿O qué se habían visto obligados a hacer para salvar a su manada? 

—Si tienen tanto poder y ya estuvieron aquí ¿Por qué no terminaron lo que estaban haciendo?— inquirió Isaac un poco perdido.

—Porque se estaba incubando. Lo que sea que hicieron ¡Y tu madre lo dibujó, Stiles! Sólo tenemos que llevarle los dibujos y él sabrá cómo interpretarlos— manifestó la Banshee, entre ansiosa y decidida, despertando de su trance.

—Si con “él” te refieres a alguien que abandonó Beacon Hills por una razón que desconoces, entonces deberías tener cuidado. No sabes el terreno en el que te metes— expresó Marin con la voz pausada y una sonrisa peligrosa, misma expresión y sonido que utilizaba cuando tranquilamente les decía que estaba dispuesta a matarlos para mantener el equilibrio.

Todos la miraron llegar, caminar sin preocupación y a paso tranquilo hacia el grupo de la Druida adolescente y detenerse enfrente de la chica. Le sonrió de una manera que fácilmente espantó al Were-Mystic, dejando sólo a Loraley enfrente de ella, se sacó una pulsera de la muñeca, agarró la mano de la chica y se la colocó. Loraley miró el objeto sin miedo, sorprendida por lo que sintió. Estaba forjado con magia Fae, pero ¿Cómo era posible que un Druida tuviese ese objeto, si los Druidas eran los que más detestaban a los Fae? “ _Nunca te fíes de ninguno. Nunca dependas de ellos. Nunca hagas un trato con ellos, incluso si tu vida está en juego. Jamás_ ”, le solía repetir su madre todo el tiempo. Entonces ¿Por qué Marin Morrell, la más fiel a las normas Druidas según Stiles, llevaba ese objeto con ella? Y lo más desconcertante era que la pulsera no parecía antigua ni olía a otras esencias, lo que significaba que había sido hecha recientemente o había estado guardado en una caja especial y jamás había sido utilizada.

—Si te la quitas, te mataré. Es la última solución que quería utilizar, pero la única que puede mantener al Were-Mystic sin el poder de adquirir esencias, ni siquiera este aspecto que has copiado de Peter. Eres similar a él, pero no completamente idéntica, no como te has estado mostrando esta noche. Y eso me hace preguntarme cómo has adquirido su personalidad, si supuestamente no pueden permanecer cerca el uno del otro —arremetió dando una mirada de soslayo al cazador Argent, con una sonrisa que demostraba la malicia detrás de sus palabras, el mensaje oculto, y que desapareció en instantes— Si veo una diferencia en tu real tú, te mataré y lo sabes— sentenció dura.

Allison gruñó furiosa ante la amenaza e hizo amague de atacarla, pero Loraley levantó su mano al aire, deteniéndola, dejando a la mayoría (si no es que a todos) sorprendida por la tranquilidad con la que estaba tomando la amenaza, sin signo alguno de molestia. Marin sonrió jactanciosa a los _Caminantes_ y se movió de ellos hacia las Quimeras. Chris, por su parte, miró molesto a Peter por una respuesta, sin intenciones de ocultar sus celos a la multitud, pero el lobo no giró a él, sino que se concentró todavía más (sin pestañear) en la hermana de Deaton, y Chris se dio cuenta de que algo estaba ocultando. Porque si había una cosa que seguía siendo igual en el lobo Hale era el mal habito de no confrontar ni hacerse el inocente cuando realmente no quería confesar algo.

En cuanto a las Quimeras, Theo hizo un movimiento en el aire con su mano y su grupo completo retrocedió sin titubear. Kate también se alejó del camino de la Druida, pero ella lo hizo a pasos lentos, en una línea perpendicular. “ _El mismo movimiento que haría una bestia ante su enemigo_ ”, pensó la morena viéndola de soslayo. Se detuvo a donde estaba la Quimera muerta, se agachó y la revisó sin asquearse de la suciedad, buscando algo en específico y encontrándolo dentro de su zapatilla izquierda: un pequeño pergamino que se prendió fuego al instante y empezó a quemar a la criatura. Marin se levantó enseguida, tomada por sorpresa por las llamas furibundas.

—¿Alguno la pudo sentir?

—Parecía…

—Olor Calcavecchia— gruñó molesto Deucalion por detrás de la Were-Jaguar en respuesta a la Druida mayor.

—¿Quieres decir que ellos estuvieron en mi cueva?— inquirió rabiosa Kate, haciendo énfasis en la pertenencia del lugar.

—Significa que no queda tiempo— expresó preocupada Satomi.

—No. Significa que van varios pasos adelantados. Que saben todo sobre nosotros. Que no necesitan estar aquí para hacernos daño. Y que ellos conducirán a los Dread Doctors hasta nosotros —se quejó Stiles molesto, robándole las palabras al Hale mayor, quien por esa ocasión no pensaba reprochar nada— Nos arriesgaremos, Marin, e iremos incluso más allá, traeremos de vuelta a Danny ¿Quieren jugar? Pues les mostraremos que ningún movimiento les resultará suficiente para derrotarnos en nuestro propio juego— sentenció decidido Stiles.

Su voz fría, la palidez extrema en el rostro, sus ojeras violáceas, el aura oscura a su alrededor… Todo ello idéntico al Nogitsune que había intentado asesinarlo. Incluso la rabia era la misma. Y a pesar del miedo que eso le produjo, y el dolor al retrotraerlo inconscientemente al pasado, Scott se sintió confiado. Un movimiento de anticipación, un movimiento fuera del tablero, nadie sería capaz de crear tan magnífica pieza más que Stiles Stilinski. Además, ahora tenían a Deucalion, a Peter, a Noshiko… Le iban a dar vuelta al juego. Lo iban a conseguir.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Stiles suspiró por nonagésima vez, ganándose otra mirada molesta de Isaac y Jackson. Y de nueva cuenta los ignoró. Se removió de nuevo en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Jordan y volvió a mover sus dedos sin poder detenerse. Hacía rato que Isaac se había encargado de quitarle las llaves, el pastillero, un folleto que había encontrado en la camioneta y todo objeto que pudiese hacer ruido y que había pasado por sus manos. No era su culpa. Y tampoco era tanto por la situación (estaban saliendo de Beacon Hills casi a hurtadillas), sino que no estaba acostumbrado a viajar sin manejar, no estaba acostumbrado a una expedición sin su Roscoe. Él era como su imán de la buena suerte.

Sin embargo, le habían prohibido utilizar su jeep porque era eléctrico y porque había pertenecido a su madre, una integrante de la manada de Peter, dos razones que lo volvían vulnerable para con los Dread Doctors. Y ni siquiera tenía a Scott a su lado, a quien Deaton le había negado el permiso de salir de Beacon Hills, puesto que el Alfa “gobernante” no podía abandonar su zona y no podía dejar vulnerable al Condado y al Nemeton, mucho menos en esos momentos. Y tampoco habían ido muchos de ellos, sólo los indispensables para evitar que Stiles y Lydia corrieran alguna clase de peligro en su viaje, lo que lamentablemente para él descartaba a Derek y a Peter.

En la camioneta iban ellos cuatro, pero Lydia manejaba su auto por detrás de ellos, acompañada de Malia y Kira. Y en palabras de Isaac, las chicas se habían salvado de tener que aguantar al chico hiperactivo, pero Jordan se sentía apenado por él. El Sheriff le había contado lo que significaba su jeep para él, e intentaba apurarse, pero todavía seguía siendo miembro de la ley, no podía excederse y ocasionar un accidente de coche. Mas para su suerte, y alivio, el GPS avisó que acababan de llegar a destino. Un suspiro de alivio se repitió entre todos los tripulantes y tres de ellos bajaron enseguida, bastante apurados, pero Jordan lo hizo con un poco de pesadez. Recordaba la última vez que había estado allí y, si bien la conversación no había ido mal, el chico le resultaba un poco similar a Alan Deaton, así lo había sentido. Un poco bondadoso, pero tacaño al mismo tiempo, con un algo que se guardaba sin decirte, y también un poco frío, al igual que el veterinario.

—No— negó Danny, tajante y frío, cuando abrió la puerta y los vio a todos de pie fuera de su cerca, mirando molesto a tres ellos (Stiles, Lydia y Jackson).

—El otro día… Me llamaste “Camdem Lahey”— tomó la palabra el policía, adelantándose al resto y levantando la voz para evitar que el moreno se metiera dentro de la casa, un poco dudoso de preguntar, pero deseoso de una respuesta, ya que ese asunto le había dejado con problemas de sueño por varios días.

—Un error— respondió indiferente, serio, evitando mirar principalmente hacia Isaac, el más sorprendido de todos los presentes.

—¿Conocías a Danny?

—¿Cuándo lo viste?— inquirió Lydia al policía por detrás del antiguo Kanima.

—Deberían irse— aconsejó Danny al grupo, evitando que el mismo Jordan se viese obligado a responder algo que claramente había mantenido a espaldas de su manada, e intentó entrar de nuevo.

—Escucha. Busqué en los registros del Condado, de todo Beacon, y el nombre que me diste no aparece. También pedí información a otros Condados fingiendo una búsqueda nacional de paradero, pero… Esa persona, ese tal Camdem, no existe— explicó preocupado.

Y no había sido sólo porque alguien lo había confundido con otra persona, que vale que era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero había algo en el nombre, en su esencia, en las palabras pronunciadas… Cuando el chico le había llamado de ese modo, no sólo se había sorprendido, sino que había sentido un calor agradable dentro suyo, como algo queriendo aflorar, como si de alguna manera se sintiera identificado, como si ese tal Camdem fuese una parte importante del pasado que no conseguía recordar. No obstante, no lo había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con Chris y no era porque le tenía poca confianza, sino más bien porque no sabía cómo explicarlo, qué decir exactamente.

—¿Tal vez porque está muerto? Murió en combate— inquirió y explicó Isaac, con sarcasmo y evidente furia.

—¡Pero ni siquiera aparece en los registros fúnebres de los últimos cien años!— explicó abrumado, nervioso por alguna razón que tampoco podía explicar, sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta a los presentes con la data.

—¡Ey! Que yo también puedo testificar que existió. Y Stiles. Y Danny… Lydia, Scott, Erica, Matt… Somos varios— refutó convencido Jackson, enumerando con los dedos a medida que iba diciendo los nombres, y un poco preocupado.

Estaba seguro de que el policía no les mentía, confiaba en él y en su trabajo, pero algo no concordaba. Y no era el único que se sentía así. Isaac apenas si podía mantener a su lobo quieto. Sus ojos no brillaban, pero sus dientes y garras peleaban por salir, lo único que se lo impedía era que apretaba sus dientes y mantenía cerrados sus puños. Lydia lo sujetó del brazo para darle contención, pero eso no resultó suficiente sino hasta que Jackson la imitó, apretándole el brazo con un agarre firme con una de sus manos y frotándole el cuello con la otra. Lo único bueno era que habían detenido la huida y encierro de Danny en su casa, cuestión que Stiles podría haberla considerado victoria en otro momento, no ahora que se encontraba concentrado en sí mismo, caminando de un lado hacia el otro como bestia enjaulada.

—Es imposible que los registros se equivoquen. Nunca lo han hecho. Pero tiene que existir, tiene que haber un error ahí, en algún lado —murmuró el joven hiperactivo, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar y moviendo ligeramente su cabeza en negativa, cerrado dentro de sí mismo, hasta que de repente se detuvo y levantó la cabeza— Tienes tu computadora aquí ¿Cierto?— inquirió al policía encaminándose a la camioneta.

—Siempre la llevo conmigo— respondió por inercia el rubio, con un nivel bastante bajo de volumen, ya que sabía que la pregunta del chico era simple retórica.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda para…— intentó expresar la pelirroja, girándose hacia el moreno, decidida a encarar aquello para lo que habían llegado.

—Ya te di mi respuesta. Ya no estoy en Beacon Hills— la interrumpió reacio.

—Pero nosotros sí. Y no tienes idea de las cosas que están pasando allí— se quejó Kira, tomando palabra por primera vez desde que habían bajado del auto.

—Las que ustedes trajeron— refutó tranquilo, sin remordimiento alguno al apretarles la llaga e indiferente a quien sea que fuera la chica.

—¿En serio?— apenas atinó a contestar Malia, cabreada, detestando a este chico más de lo hacía con Loraley, con verdaderos deseos de estrujarle el cuello.

—No vendríamos si realmente no te necesitáramos. De verdad, Danny— suplicó angustiado su antiguo mejor amigo.

—Tienen un Druida que lo sabe todo de Beacon Hills— expuso todavía serio, pero sus ojos destilaban ira, estaba conteniéndose de manifestarle al rubio lo que él le había respondido cuando Danny también le había suplicado (en su caso para que no regresara a Beacon Hills).

—¡Pero él no quiere hablar!— se quejó Isaac con un gruñido, todavía sin poder tranquilizarse.

—O no puede —expresó tranquila la Kitsune, recibiendo todas las miradas confusas— Scott y Stiles dijeron que tal vez hay algo que le impide a Deaton hablar. Como un hechizo o algo así ¿Que no los escucharon cuando hablaban?— inquirió en modo alguno sobradora, sino con su típico semblante de niña inocente.

—Puedes hechizar a un Druida. No puedes hechizar a Alan Deaton— refutó convencido Danny, más tajante y firme que todas las veces en que les había negado su ayuda.

—¡Y ahí está! ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?— cuestionó jactanciosa Malia.

Le había ganado la pulseada. Su Coyote saltaba contento y bailaba de la emoción. Y Danny suspiró y negó, sujetándose la cabeza. Había sido un torpe, un descuidado. Se había dejado llevar por la conversación, con todos esos sentimientos reprimidos y emociones que no podía extrapolar al ver de nuevo a sus viejos compañeros, tanto tiempo después, que se había olvidado de callar su propia boca. Si hasta él mismo casi podía jurar ver al Coyote celebrando con su baile de la victoria. Si había un punto bueno, alguien debía reconocerlo, era que el ambiente de repente se había aligerado un poco, apenas, pero lo suficiente como para respirar y asegurarle a Jordan que nadie iba a salir herido.

—Miren. Yo sé que creen que puedo servirles de algo, pero no es así— manifestó abrumado, la voz cansada.

—Tú eres el que siempre lo ha sabido todo de Beacon Hills aunque nunca te entrometías. Nadie sabe sólo por saber. Pero te entiendo. De verdad lo hago, Danny. No quieres que te sucedan las cosas por las que nosotros hemos pasado. No quieres convertirte en un loco al que todos miran con recelo porque dice haber visto una bestia, no quieres ver a un amigo morir por culpa de un Oni, no quieres ser testigo de cómo una manada de Alfas diezma a tu grupo, no quieres que tu familia se vea amenazada por una Darach desquiciada, no quieres siquiera tener que afrontar el terror que significa que tu nombre figure en una “Dead Pool” y no puedas dormir tranquilo porque decenas de asesinos seriales están tras tu cabeza. Lo sé, Danny. Y no te estoy pidiendo que afrontes todo eso. Sólo queremos un poco de información, la necesaria para mantener a nuestro grupo con vida y salvar viejos amigos. Después te puedes olvidar por completo de Beacon Hills y de nosotros— suplicó la Banshee con una expresión casi de llanto y una labia que definitivamente destrozó las barreras del moreno.

Dolía. Casi tanto como sentía que les dolía a ellos, a la pelirroja más que al resto, si bien todos habían pasado por las mismas cosas. Suspiró, descargando el aire pesado que oprimía su pecho. La chica le partía el alma, literalmente. Miró hacia adentro, donde a esa hora no había nadie, pensando en sus padres, en su familia. Ninguno de ellos se lo iba a permitir. Había una razón por la que se habían ido de Beacon Hills y eran tajantes sobre eso de dejar el pasado atrás y desvincularse completamente. Se mordió el labio y movió su cabeza en negativa, generándose un debate atosigante en su mente, una lucha de él contra sí mismo y todo el mundo de reglas que le habían sido enseñadas.

—¡Oigan! ¡Es cierto! No hay registros de que Camdem Lahey haya existido. Ni siquiera aparece como tu hermano, Isaac. Dice que eres hijo único— explicó Stiles pasmado, rompiendo el silencio y captando la atención de la multitud, su corazón latiendo a una velocidad inusitada y los engranajes de su cerebro propulsándose a diez mil revoluciones por segundo.

Isaac corrió apresurado y Jordan fue por detrás, moviéndolo un poco de lugar (del capó de la camioneta) y haciendo que el otro empujara más lejos al hijo del Sheriff, de manera inconsciente, poniéndose los dos a leer el informe. No porque no le creyeran al chico, sino que era esa necesidad de confirmación por segunda vez de algo que sabes que es de determinada manera, que es verídico, pero que tú todavía crees que puede modificarse de un segundo a otro, por ruego o por milagro. Era el instinto humano y animal. El resto también se acercó un poco, pero sólo unos pasos, por inercia. Hasta el mismo Danny casi se sintió arrastrado, sosteniendo dentro de sí la misma ansia que los dos rubios a la izquierda de Stiles. Era imposible lo que había escuchado. Había un error allí ¡Tenía que haberlo!

—¿Quién querría borrar la existencia de una persona?— inquirió la Kitsune más que nada al aire al ver el rostro cada vez más pálido de ambos rubios, confirmándole que lo que Stiles había dicho era cierto.

—Y una persona normal. En teoría— acotó Malia.

—Él era normal— se quejó Isaac, pero sin gran enojo, sino más bien agotado.

—Lo que tendría menos sentido— insistió Kira, mirándoles con una expresión que claramente pedía explicaciones.

— _Damnatio Memoriae_ — recordó de pronto Stiles.

—¿Por qué alguien querría aplicarle eso a mi hermano si ya estaba muerto?

—Pero tiene sentido— refutó Jackson a su novio, mirándolo preocupado.

—Hubo un tiempo en que solíamos ser mejores amigos— recordó Lydia a Danny con la voz quebrada, utilizando la última carta que le quedaba.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto— se quejó el moreno entornando los ojos, suspiró derrotado y se encaminó de nuevo hacia dentro, sin cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

 

 

 

 

*******************************************

 

¿Os ha gustado el "regreso" de Danny? ;) ...

Espero que al menos les haya gustado el capítulo y no les resultase tan pesado (siento que tal vez pudo serlo). Me disculpo por eso. Es el último capítulo denso en cuanto a lleno de informaciones más que acciones, pero tenía que meter lo de los Dread Doctors y Jordan, los cuervos, la Loba del Desierto y las corrientes telúricas, incluso sobre los Fae... Les aseguro que todo tiene su razón para el final de la historia, hasta la pulsera de Loraley o el acercamiento de Peter a ella y el asunto de su propia bestia (la de Peter)... Sinceramente ¿Les resulta tan tediosa mi pobre chica? ¿Qué piensan de ella? Acepto cualquier sinceridad y crítica :) ... 

 

¿Os ha gustado la mención a Marie-Jeanne Valet? Fue una idea de último momento :P ... En cuanto a la Loba del Desierto, pues obviamente es totalmente diferente a la realidad, pero del modo en que ya había graficado la historia, era imposible poner la verdad, principalmente porque ya había dicho que estaba muerta. 


	19. Sellado para la eternidad (Parte 1)

Desde que había llegado al loft, unas dos horas atrás, Derek era testigo del nerviosismo de Stiles. Le vio llegar y dirigirse directamente a las pizarras, no hacia la cocina a prepararse un té como era su costumbre, comenzando a escribir un sinfín de cosas allí, tachando algunas y marcando o alineando otras tantas más con sus interminables hilos rojos. Y desde hacía más o menos media hora no dejaba de caminar desde las pizarras hacia el ventanal, detenerse un poco frente a los tableros de ajedrez y de go (el que Kira había traído una vez y con el que enseñaba a Peter para tener alguien contra quien jugar) y de vuelta a las pizarras a repetir el recorrido. Su olor, no necesitaba decirlo, apestaba como esos chicos que abusan de sus perfumes.

Malia había girado varias veces a donde su primo para ver la intensidad con la que miraba al joven hiperactivo, en modo alguno molesto por sus movimientos como de costumbre. Quien sí se mostró molesta fue Cora, emitiendo gruñidos unas tres o cuatro veces, siendo acallada las mismas veces por gruñidos más autoritarios de parte de su hermano. Isaac, por el contrario, no estaba molesto, estaba más bien distante y Malia entendía su razón (porque al verlo recordaba a su propia hermanita). Lydia había sido quien se había encargado de explicar a la manada todo lo que Danny les había contado, lo más resonante por el momento, el resto cualquiera podía leerlo de las pizarras. Luego, se había ido alegando tener algo urgente que hacer, dejando atrás a la manada, como si ellos no importaran en ese momento. Malia no había entendido esa parte.

Scott, en cambio, no se había inmutado en absoluto por la actitud de la pelirroja, dejándola ir sin más. Y, casi podría decirse, hasta parecía ignorar su ausencia. Había visto a su “Brother” dos veces en su recorrido inconsciente y a Derek observándolo, luego a Malia, pero no le había dado importancia ni a las muecas de la rubia (las que claramente no había entendido o había ignorado) ni a la actitud del joven Hale, dejando a su mejor amigo hacer lo que quisiese con sus movimientos. Podía sentir los nervios del chico (¿Quién no?), pero porque lo conocía sabía que no era común, no era lo mismo de siempre ni todo ese nuevo caudal de información. No. Algo iba a suceder y no estaba seguro de qué. Sí sabía una cosa, era obra del Dark Shadow, no de su mejor amigo.

Mas cuán equivocado se encontraba el joven Alfa, porque si bien lo que se aproximaba no había sido obra suya en absoluto, tampoco lo era del Dark Shadow. Es más, la criatura dentro suyo era la que mantenía por las nubes la ansiedad y adrenalina de Stiles. No estaba de acuerdo en absoluto con el plan y tenía miedo, un miedo más fuerte del que el mismo Stilinski había sabido tenerle al Nogitsune. “ _Ponlo a prueba_ ” le había casi ordenado Danny. No le había dicho exactamente qué hacer, pero le había advertido que Peter debía conocer al Hellhound, tomar contacto con él antes de la batalla porque sino truncaría todos los planes, incluso los movimientos de anticipación, y que eso debía estar sopesando el enemigo como una de sus cartas bajo la manga.

No obstante, a pesar del recelo del Dark Shadow y de sus nervios extremos, Stiles no podía negar lo interesante que le había resultado el moreno, con todo ese crisol de conocimientos en su haber y a tan poca edad. Además, a pesar de todas las diferencias que los separaban, había encontrado cierta similitud entre el chico y Loraley al hablar con recelo hacia sus propias familias. Danny parecía más leal a ellos que Loraley para con los suyos, pero aún así había podido sentir (y casi juraba haber olido) el resentimiento que guardaba hacia su familia y el temor que le producía imaginar que se enterasen de que les estaba ofreciendo ayuda, ambos sentimientos iguales a los que había sentido alguna vez en Loraley cuando hablaba sobre su propia familia. También se parecían en otro punto, ninguno dudó en quebrantar órdenes y prestarles ayuda. Danny había estado un poco receloso al principio, pero una vez que había comenzado a hablar, no se había guardado nada para sí, contestando todas las preguntas y hasta ofreciendo mucha más información e ideas (en cuanto a suposiciones sobre el enemigo) de las que hubieran creído.

Les había contado sobre el “ _bosque de las almas perdidas_ ”, que efectivamente se localizaba en el lado oscuro de la luna, como una especie de mundo paralelo (o dimensión alterna), y las teorías en torno a su origen, todas ellas inciertas y sin ninguna especificación de cómo podría haber sido creado. De hecho, la teoría más relevante era la de que estaría conectado a este mundo a través de la manipulación precisa de un punto telúrico, localizado nadie sabía dónde. Y si bien, lamentablemente, no les había dado una solución para cerrarlo o destruirlo y evitar verse arrastrados hasta allí una vez más, sí les había dado un dato que todos a excepción de Stiles habían considerado insustancial: Se había acusado a los Demonios de pactar con los Darach Calcavecchia para crear el bosque maldito, pero en verdad habían sido los Fae los que lo habían hecho. Es más, hoy en día la acusación estaba en pie y la verdad sólo la tenían unos pocos.

Danny también les había contado lo que se decía de los Calcavecchia, sobre la misma Greta y las leyendas en torno a “ _la cacería de Woden_ ”, pero también les había dado su propia versión de ello, sacada (según él) del mismo Bestiario de Nox. Él lo había llamado “Bestiario” sin recelo alguno y había jurado que allí mismo se aclaraba que los Calcavecchia eran los jinetes fantasmas y que por eso se había ordenado la destrucción de ese libro (y que los que más lo querían destruido eran los Fae, por la implicancia que ellos tenían en el asunto). En cuanto a los jinetes, habían comenzado siendo Druidas cazadores que se habían abocado a la tarea de cazar toda criatura sobrenatural fuera de los parámetros normales. Un gran ejército cuyo líder, Woden, un Druida Calcavecchia de gran poder y prestigio, había sido maldecido por los mismos Fae, quienes lo habrían transformado en un lobo blanco de magnéticos ojos color verde por haber cazado a uno de los suyos y lo habían encerrado del otro lado de la luna, condenándolo a morar allí hasta que un jinete del otro lado (el mundo de los vivos) pudiese liberarlo.

 

>>>*~* FLASHBACK *~*<<<

_—¿Creen que… —inquirió Lydia más para sí misma, acallándose y caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, sorprendiendo al dueño de casa al verse similar en su comportamiento al joven hiperactivo— Loraley dijo que el lobo comenzó a perseguirla en el “Tine Dubh” y sabemos que conoce a Theo desde pequeña. Si a eso le sumamos lo que Cora nos dijo de que Loraley era una niña cuando estuvo por primera vez en el bosque maldito…_

_—Y Loraley es una Calcavecchia— acotó Jackson interrumpiéndole, dándose cuenta a dónde quería llegar._

_—Loraley sería el jinete que liberó a Woden de nuevo— cerró la idea Stiles, con la misma sonrisa desconcertada de los otros dos._

_—¿Pero por qué el lobo la perseguiría si ella lo liberó?— inquirió dudosa Kira, sin dejarle preguntar al moreno cómo era que tan siquiera tenían a un Calcavecchia entre ellos._

_—Buen punto._

_—Tal vez porque aunque Loraley todavía no era un Were-Mystic, seguía siendo una Beta de Peter. Aunque Calcavecchia, ya no era un jinete digno— propuso un poco dudoso Jordan, por detrás del hijo del Sheriff._

_—O tal vez el lobo perseguía a Theo porque era una Quimera y Loraley estaba en el medio —propuso a su vez Malia— Creo que él me agrada menos que Loraley. Tiene algo… No sé, huele raro— se quejó molesta._

_—Deberían replantearse a quiénes tienen de aliados. Me creo que Scott confíe en un Calcavecchia, pero ¿Tú, Stiles?— reprochó Danny._

_—Ella es diferente. No es un Calcavecchia. Ya no. Y aunque lo fuera, tiene Caminantes a los que quiere salvar. Está en contra de los suyos— aseguró convencido el chico y aseveró lo último sin dejarle objetar al otro._

_—Como sea. Retomando mi línea de la historia… —pronunció Danny dando un suspiro y prefiriendo abocarse a lo que estaban, porque si discutía con el chico sabía que la tenía perdida— Fue allí que comenzó la verdadera leyenda de “la cabalgata salvaje”, pasando a ser contada de tan diversas maneras, al ir de boca en boca y de tierra en tierra, que terminó por perderse el origen de la historia. Y aunque los Calcavecchia ya no tenían a su líder, no dejaron de ser jinetes salvajes. Siguieron con sus ideales, yendo más allá que cualquier otra tribu Druida en su necesidad de mantener el supuesto equilibrio. Es más, ya que tienen un Calcavecchia con ustedes ¿Por qué no la aprovechan y le piden que les cuente el trabajo familiar? Se sorprenderían…_

_—No— refutó tajante Lydia, cierta frialdad repentina en su voz y en su mirada._

_Y algo en esa negativa volvió a Danny en sí, el Danny que ellos conocían. Sacudió su cabeza como si despertase de un trance, inspiró profundo y volvió a mostrarse “humano” (podría decirse). Jackson sabía que no era el único que había percibido los cambios de actitud del chico desde que habían llegado, por momentos siendo su Danny y por otros más parecido a Marin, no a Deaton, sino frío y soberbio como la vieja profesora de francés. En cuanto al pasado de la Were-Mystic, era un punto en el que tanto él como Lydia y Stiles estaban decididos a no puntualizar. No sólo porque no estaban en buenos tratos con Loraley, sino que no tenían intenciones de abrir yagas porque sabían lo que se sentía y porque para ellos Loraley no era culpable de los crímenes de su tribu._

_—Algunos Caminantes hablaron de sombras del otro lado— mencionó Jordan para cambiar de tema, dando un vistazo a uno de los dibujos que Isaac estaba mirando de uno de los cuatro cuadernos de Claudia que habían llevado con ellos, apoyando su mano sobre la del otro rubio para que no cambiase de página._

_—Viejos Caminantes… Si es que los puedes llamar así. Se dice que las sombras oscuras serían en verdad almas brumosas, sin estructura ni mente, domadas por la magia de los jinetes para atormentar a las almas capturadas hasta convertirlas en sombras como ellos. Creo que por eso tu madre las dibujó difusas. Recuerden que la cacería dio comienzo hace cientos de años y los Calcavecchia nunca fueron justos, encerraron del otro lado a muchas criaturas sobrenaturales y a humanos que se metieron en su camino y en sus planes, sin que tuvieran ninguna rareza. Y no todos ellos tenían la fuerza mental ni el poder físico para resistir el cambio. Entonces, cuando cedían a la locura y olvidaban todo de sí mismos se transformaban en sombras. Por ello hay tantas._

_—Fueron alguien una vez— reaccionó Stiles abrumado, pensando repentinamente en su madre._

_—Exacto. Pero ya no lo son. Y aun si consiguieran destruir el bosque maldito, no hay manera de recuperarlos… Aunque tal vez sus almas al fin podrían descansar en paz, creo yo. Como sea. Centrémonos en el presente —ordenó serio el moreno, cambiando radicalmente el semblante similar que tenía al chico hiperactivo e intentando mostrar un porte de indiferencia— Hay dos cosas importantes que deben saber de los Calcavecchia. La primera, que tienen el poder para aparecer y desaparecer sin que nadie los vea ni pueda sentirlos. Podrían deambular casi rozando a un lobo y éste no los olería porque cuando cazan no huelen a nada, ni un mísero ligero olor a hierba o sudor humano. Desconozco si se trata de un hechizo o una ayuda de los Fae, pero pueden pasar más desapercibidos que los mismos Dread Doctors. Y si bien puede ser un punto en contra, si cuentan con un Caminante en sus filas, correrán con una ligera ventaja a diferencia de enfrentarse con un Dread Doctor, ya que los Caminantes tienen un símbolo en sus cuerpos que se activaría ante la presencia de un Calcavecchia o su magia utilizada cerca del Caminante… O eso es lo que se dice. Nunca vi un Caminante._

_—Y aún así pareces convencido de lo que dices— refutó Malia un pisque recelosa, ganándose por parte del chico la misma mirada que estaba emitiendo._

_—Y nosotros, obviamente, confiamos en lo que él dice, Malia— mencionó Kira intentando recordarle cuál era el punto allí, obtener información y no ganarse odios, dándole una mirada que rogaba a que cediera por esa vez._

_—¿Qué clase de símbolo? ¿Algo como esto?— pidió Stiles ignorando a las chicas y mostrándole tres de las imágenes que tenían con el símbolo Calcavecchia._

_—No lo sé. Pero si es un símbolo Calcavecchia, podría ser —expresó con total sinceridad, observando la imagen con detenimiento y pensando en que a qué loco se le ocurría ir por todos lados dibujando un símbolo, lo que de pronto le recordó algo— ¿Saben? Se dice que ellos marcaban a sus presas antes de atacarlas. No se sabe qué tipo de marca, pero no sería una marca directa, sino algo como un símbolo indirecto, algo que tendría que ser hecho sobre un objeto importante para la presa, como ser un dije, una fotografía, un cuaderno que le perteneciese o incluso su propia casa— explicó encontrando cierta similitud con las imágenes que estaba mirando._

_—¿Quieres decir que los Calcavecchia cazaron a estas personas o lo que estuvo ligado a estos lugares?— pidió Isaac mencionando palabra desde que habían llegado._

_—No sé si fueron ellos específicamente. Ya te dije que no sé qué es este símbolo. No aparece en ningún libro en toda la enorme biblioteca que tienen mis abuelos… ¿De dónde creen que aprendí todo lo que les estoy diciendo? Vayan y revísenla si quieren— inquirió de repente al ver la mirada sorprendida del resto por mencionar una biblioteca, señalando hacia unas puertas de vidrio que dejaban ver algo que claramente se parecía a una enorme biblioteca pública._

_—No, mejor resúmelo tú— pidió Jackson sin ninguna gana de ponerse a buscar en aquella enorme sala, mismo sentimiento que compartía el resto._

_—Esperen ¿No que Loraley dijo que este símbolo tenía un significado según cómo era colocado?— pidió Jordan de pronto dudoso._

_—Teoría que le obligaron a aprender en contra suya, también recuerdo esa parte. Bien podrían haberlo hecho a propósito ¿No creen? Como ella no iba a ser nunca un jinete, bien podrían haberle hecho creer algo que podría enseñar a otros y que les haría nunca llegar a descubrir la verdad. Por lo que sabemos, Loraley siempre intentó ayudar a otros raros, a diferencia de su familia— apuntó Lydia, dando una teoría que realmente creía y dispuesta a proteger a la Druida de cualquier postura en su contra y en la veracidad de sus dichos._

_—Eso tendría sentido— admitieron a coro Danny y Jackson, observándose directo a los ojos, asombrados por sus palabras a juego, hasta que la tos falsa de Isaac los hizo apartar la mirada._

_—Como sea, si bien lo de las tormentas mágicas es una alegoría, sí es verdad que cuando los Calcavecchia se acercaban, los que eran cazados podían escuchar algo similar a una tormenta tropical y el rechinar de las espuelas de los jinetes por la misma marca que les habían hecho. Y si bien las Banshee no pueden ser llevadas, porque no puedes emplear magia Fae contra hadas de ningún tipo, mucho menos encerrarlas en un lugar que teóricamente fue creado con poderes Fae, eso no significa que no puedas marcarlas._

_—Como Eevul— recordó Kira de pronto._

_—Exacto._

_—¿Qué hay de los cuervos y de todas esas criaturas que aparecen en las leyendas?— pidió Stiles curioso._

_—La gente ensalsó las historias. Es más, te puedo asegurar que jamás tuvieron un Sabueso del infierno en sus huestes. Sería ridículo que justamente ellos aceptaran a una criatura de ese calibre en sus filas. La gente lo inventó para darle resonancia tenebrosa._

_—¿Pero?— inquirió de nuevo el chico al verle cierta dubitación._

_—Yo creo que Eevul no mintió. Ella pudo haberse cruzado con la cacería en el momento en que estaban encerrando a alguien del otro lado, un futuro Caminante temporal, y como Banshee pudo haber visto alguna escena dentro del bosque maldito. Dicen que del otro lado las correrías son recurrentes. Además, cuando Woden estaba de este lado, se dice que las cacerías eran magníficas. “Terroríficas” diríamos nosotros, pero tenían toda la resonancia típica de las leyendas, con todos esos caballos y ciervos oscuros con sus ojos rojos, las sombras alrededor suyo y los cuervos que rondaban donde había muerte… Mi abuelo me enseñó que hay ciertas magias que emanan electricidad. Él solía contarme que cuando Beacon Hills era propiamente llamada “la tierra de las mil criaturas”, porque todas convivían en relativa paz y cada cual en su zona, haciendo pequeños tratos a veces, otras prestándose ayuda, en aquella época podías ver el cielo ser iluminado por diversas luces. Eran rayos de magia— mencionó con una sonrisa de costado y nostalgia irradiando de él, olía a tristeza suave, a añoranza, a emoción de niño._

_—La profecía de Lydia hablaba de esa tierra de mil criaturas ¿Lo recuerdan? ¿Podría ser que eso llegase a su fin cuando lo de la manada de Peter?— inquirió Kira un poco dubitativa._

_—Yo… En la biblioteca hay tres cuadernos que no pertenecen allí. En la parte superior tienen escrita la frase “Hoja de ruta” y están firmados por Katerine Argent. La tía de Allison— comentó Danny tomando por sorpresa al resto, pero no les dejó decir nada que se encaminó apresurado a donde las puertas de vidrio._

_—Y me supongo que tú sabes algo sobre eso también ¿Cierto?— pidió Malia siguiéndole por detrás al igual que el resto._

_—Sólo sé que “la cacería salvaje” no está relacionada con ellos. Y eso es cronología más que suposición o un dato concreto que haya encontrado. Los Calcavecchia perdieron su “magnitud” y su poder real de daño cuando Greta fue encerrada. Como dije, su Calcavecchia podría contarles atrocidades sobre su tribu. Loraley la llamaron ¿Cierto? Aun así los Calcavecchia se han vuelto más cazadores “terrestres”, “mundanos”, y no tan glamorosos (o repugnantes) como solían ser. Ahora sólo matan, ya no hay encierros, no hay correrías de este lado… Ciertamente, no entiendo por qué Allison y los otros se transformaron en Caminantes. Lo de Allison podría ser por su conexión de con el Nemeton, como ustedes dicen, pero eso no explicaría sobre Matt o el mismo Peter Hale convirtiéndose en Caminantes, ya que lo que su manada enfrentó fue principalmente el resquicio de los Calcavecchia, algo llamado “el terror más oscuro” y diversas criaturas de categoría común. Mucho de eso aparece en uno de los cuadernos._

_—¿Pudiste leerlos?— pidió sorprendido Stiles._

_—Bueno, al principio no. Sé francés, pero la mayoría del contenido era un idioma raro y me costó bastante entender su dinámica. Te diría que por lo menos dos años— confesó, sintiéndose un poco torpe de no haber podido resolverlo antes._

_Danny se detuvo de pronto, miró las decenas de hileras y optó por una. Los chicos le siguieron por detrás, sin dejar de admirar semejante lugar. Olía mucho a papel viejo, pero también un crisol de olores: tierra húmeda, pasto, tristeza, aburrimiento, odio, hierbas medicinales, algo como alguna criatura sobrenatural que no pudieron identificar, un poco de lobo también… Stiles supuso que sería debido al olor que se había impregnado en los objetos antes de llegar a esa sala. El moreno encontró los cuadernos y se los entregó. Definitivamente eran de Kate, eran idénticos a los que ellos tenían. La cuestión era cómo los había conseguido el abuelo del chico y cómo había conseguido todas las cosas que estaban allí. Principalmente ¿Por qué Kate había firmado esos tres como “Katerine” y no “Kate”, como figuraban los que ellos tenían?_

_—Hablaste de un segundo dato que nos podría ayudar contra los Calcavecchia— recordó de pronto Jordan, intentando hacer memoria de todo lo dicho para que no se les pasara un solo dato por preguntar, de por sí que Lydia se mantenía grabando toda la conversación, la que había prometido al moreno borrar en cuanto la pasara a papel._

_—Bueno… No sé si “ayudar” sea la palabra correcta, pero creo que es importante que lo sepan. Desde que se decretó la Damnatio Memoriae hacia Greta, los Calcavecchia comenzaron a utilizarla ellos también en algunas de sus presas, no borrando, sino destruyendo los recuerdos en sus mentes y en la mente de los individuos relacionados a ellas. No sé si eso es lo que ocurrió con la manada de Peter, pero Katerine estaba convencida de que iban a borrar sus mentes y destruirlos desde adentro— explicó en base a los datos que había extraído de otro de esos cuadernos._

_—¿Creen que…?— intentó preguntar Isaac sobre su hermano, inconscientemente sosteniendo la fotografía que le pertenecía a Jordan, pero siendo incapaz de formular la pregunta completa._

_—Dime, Danny ¿Existe alguna ínfima posibilidad de que los recuerdos no sean destruidos completamente, de que los pudiésemos recuperar?— pidió el ayudante del Sheriff más angustiado de lo que el resto esperaría de él, costándole tragar._

_Miró la foto que el Beta tenía en sus manos y se la quitó de manera inconsciente, pero sin brusquedad alguna, pasando ahora él a mirarla y rozarla con sus dedos, tal como había hecho el otro. Y Stiles lo comprendió enseguida. Miró al moreno con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, presa de uno de los desconciertos más grandes que había tenido en su vida, encontrando una mirada serena, confiada, una mirada clara que le decía que lo que pensaba era verdad: Jordan no tenía recuerdos de sí mismo. Jordan incluso podría ser… El resto sólo miraba hacia uno y otro sin conseguir entender sus muecas, hasta Isaac ya se encontraba perdido._

_—No para todo los casos, pero hay una posibilidad… Si la persona a la que hubiesen eliminado los recuerdos estuvo relacionada o entabló algún trato con un Demonio o un Fae, te aseguro que la “Damnatio Memoriae” no funcionará con ellos, no para siempre. No existe poder alguno capaz de destruir sus memorias. Y mientras ellos recuerden, tú puedes recuperar los recuerdos._

>>>*~* FIN del FLASHBACK *~*<<<

 

La respuesta, obviamente, no había quitado peso alguno al dolor que extrapolaba Jordan, dándole a entender algo que Stiles tenía por demás supuesto, el rubio no había tenido contacto con un Demonio o un Fae y nunca iban a poder recuperar sus memorias. La vieja manada de Peter, por el contrario, tal vez tenía una posibilidad en un millón. Deucalion era mitad Demonio. Y por lo que había visto, el lobo sí había tenido lazos profundos con la joven manada de Peter. La manera en que hablaba lo decía, también las miradas que le había visto dedicarle a Peter y a Chris cuando se había presentado en el loft una vez, e incluso con la que unas noches atrás había mirado a Kate. De alguna manera que no podía entender, todos habían estado conectados treinta años atrás y de una manera demasiado profunda… Y algo lo había roto. Cada vez entendía menos qué había sucedido y cómo se había precipitado todo.

No obstante, no era eso lo que más lo atormentaba cuando pensaba en todo lo que Danny les había hablado. “ _¿Crees que criaturas como un Cancerbero o un copiador de poderes surgen así como así? No. Los crea la muerte. Y la magia que existe del otro lado. Y no me refiero al bosque maldito, sino a la magia que existe del otro lado del velo, en la muerte misma. De ella también surgieron los Skinwalker y los Berserker_ ” le había asegurado el moreno, con cierta molestia al hablar del Hellhound y el Were-Mystic, como si los repudiara por la manera en que habían surgido.

Stiles observó su teléfono, quizás pareciendo más nervioso que minutos antes, y volvió a guardarlo. Observó hacia las pizarras y luego hacia las escaleras. “ _Peter_ ”, eso es lo que Derek pudo deducir de él. Y justo en ese momento, Liam salió desde la cocina, donde se había refugiado junto a Kira, Boyd, Erica y Mason en cuanto Lydia y compañía habían explicado en líneas generales toda la nueva información con la que contaban, escapando al lugar menos sofocante del loft, pegado a la ventada que daba a la cocina. Cora se había unido a ellos al poco tiempo, cansada de los regaños “mudos” de su hermano, acoplándose a los juegos de cartas que la Kitsune proponía para aligerar un poco el semblante general.

—¡Peter!— llamó impaciente el pequeño Beta, olvidado de momento de que los llamados a gritos no eran necesarios en ellos, oliendo a confusión y molestia.

—¿Qué sucedió, Liam?— pidió su Alfa igual de preocupado que el resto, poniéndose de pie enseguida y prestándole toda su atención.

—¡No tú! —se quejó, quitándose la mano que Scott depositó en su hombro y apenas mirándole, centrando su visión en dirección a las escaleras— ¿Has leído esto, Peter? Me imagino que sí o que lo sabes, ya que tú lo sabes todo, pero no entiendo por qué entonces— se quejó agitando unas hojas en el aire (parte de las traducciones que los otros habían hecho en el camino de regreso sobre las “ _hojas de ruta_ ” de Kate), actuando sin pretenderlo tan verborrágicamente sin sentido como el hiperactivo del grupo.

—Si quieres una respuesta, habla claro— se quejó exasperado el viejo lobo bajando por las escaleras.

—Pues esto: “ _Sólo el Beta de un “Alfa verdadero” es capaz de quitarle el poder Alfa_ ” ¡Y tú ni siquiera me utilizaste para atacar a Scott! Entonces ¡¿Por qué lo atacaste en la cueva de Tezcatlipoca?! ¡¿Por qué matarlo tú?! ¡Podrías haberme utilizado, luego me matabas y recuperabas tu poder! ¡¿No que querías tu poder?!— inquirió completamente confundido, sin darse cuenta de que había estado gritando todo el tiempo.

Scott le miró todavía más confundido. Luego a Peter y de vuelta a él. Si no captaba mal, el rubio se encontraba más molesto por la confusión (porque las pasadas acciones del lobo Hale carecían de lógica) que por el hecho de que alguien pretendiera que matase a su Alfa. Eso no sonaba para nada agradable viniendo de su propio Beta. Y estaba seguro de que el chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba manifestando. Mas no era el único dudoso, centrando todos la mirada en el viejo lobo.

—Peter nunca quiso su poder de vuelta— refutó Chris entrando al loft.

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo a Derek y se encaminó hacia el escritorio. Dio un pequeño vistazo a las pizarras y suspiró frustrado por toda la información que tendría que transcribir para enviar una copia a su hermana, de por sí que Lydia ya le había advertido la cantidad que sería. Y si bien no le resultó extraño el tener la suerte de conseguir un alma caritativa dispuesta a hablar, lo que sí lo hizo fue que Jordan no le había enviado ningún texto de camino a Beacon Hills o en cuanto la conversación había terminado y sabía que la respuesta iba a estar en uno de todos los datos que habían recogido.

En cuanto a su semblante al hablar, se había manifestado tan tranquilo que desconcertó a Liam, disipando enseguida toda molestia en el chico ¿Por qué no estaba enojado con el Peter rabioso? ¿Por qué lo tomaba tan tranquilo? El viejo lobo, por su parte, debatió unos instantes si utilizar su sarcasmo y discutir con Chris, incitarlo a enfurecerse, o inventar algo rápido para calmar la necesidad de respuesta del chico, pero desistió enseguida de ambos. Suspiró y entornó los ojos. Para su disgusto, últimamente se sentía cansado de mentir sobre cosas que atañían al pasado, reciente o lejano, sintiendo la verdad como una medicina calmante y descontracturante.

—No se conocen muchos “Alfas verdaderos” en la historia, por lo que no existen datos sobre si el Alfa de ese “Alfa verdadero” podría tomar su poder y recuperarlo para sí. Y te recuerdo que mi lobo no entiende de reglas. Pero, lamentablemente, Chris tiene razón. No quería el poder, sólo quería quitárselo a Scott porque el poder que él tenía era poder Hale, era un poder de lobos justos, pero también asesinos. Si algo debía ser acabado, lo acababas. Incluso Talia lo hacía. Mi hermana mataba cuando debía hacerlo, pero Scott se negaba a derramar sangre, no importaba lo que el enemigo había hecho. Mi lobo todavía quería venganza y Scott no fue capaz siquiera de matar a Gerard, por eso el lobo lo atacó, por eso quise matarlo en la cueva— respondió, variando sus emociones a lo largo de su explicación, de la tranquilidad a la furia y viceversa, dando un hondo suspiro al final, pero sin poder evitar mantener una mirada peligrosa en él.

—¿Y ahora?— pidieron a coro Derek y Scott, el segundo por alguna extraña razón más asustado, mientras que el primero de ellos sólo estaba preocupado.

—Ahora tengo otras cosas por las que preocuparme— respondió tranquilo, indiferente, pero sin quitarle la preocupación al resto.

Una respuesta esquiva que olía a nada. Y algo en Scott se removió por dentro. No estaba seguro del por qué ni del qué exactamente. Desde que había comenzado todo ese asunto de los _Caminantes_ , o más específicamente desde que Peter había vuelto del coma, el moreno sentía que algo no estaba bien con su lobo interno. No era el miedo ni la preocupación que todo en esas pizarras le generaba. Era algo diferente, algo que solía intensificarse cuando pasaba muchas horas cerca de Peter, cuando el olor del viejo lobo se compenetraba en sus fosas nasales o cuando Loraley estaba cerca de Scott. Era algo que no conseguía explicar con palabras, pero que lo hacía sentir débil y confundido, como un cachorro perdido y mojado en pleno temporal.

Chris, por su parte, obtuvo la respuesta que tanto había querido sobre el asunto de las alcantarillas. El lobo de Peter nunca se había recuperado, a pesar de acabar con todos los culpables del fuego. La Bestia sabía que algo le faltaba, que le habían quitado más y que tenía mucha más venganza por delante aun si Peter no recordaba nada sobre su vieja manada. Y de repente, Chris se vio preocupado, abandonando su escritura y observando nervioso al lobo. La Bestia estaba allí, cada día más rabiosa, y estaba seguro de que no iba a reconocer a ninguno de ellos a la hora de enfrentarse al enemigo. Incluso todavía podría querer matar a Scott si le veía apiadarse de alguno y si no lo veía actuar como él ¿Qué haría entonces frente a sus otros Betas? Porque Scott no era el único de su “camada” ¿Y qué le haría a la “camada” de Scott y a todo el que formaba parte de su rebaño? ¿Qué le haría a él si llegado el momento se negara a matar a Gerard?

—No entiendo por qué hacen eso. Lo hacen todo el tiempo. Todos ustedes. Brett también lo hace y es un lobo nacido ¿Por qué diferencian entre el lobo y el humano?— pidió Liam de nuevo confundido, con el semblante de un cachorro al que le han quitado el permiso de salir a jugar sin que se hubiese portado mal.

—Porque olvidas lo básico de un hombre lobo. Nacido o mordido, tienes una parte humana que te coloca los pies en la tierra. Tienes la parte que tiene raciocinio, que te permite distinguir lo correcto de lo incorrecto y entender razones diversas. Y luego está la parte animal— explicó Derek relativamente tranquilo, pero sin poder ocultar cierta indignación ante semejante pregunta.

—Que no naces controlándola— acotó Chris a las palabras del lobo.

—Exacto. A veces eres uno con tu lobo y otras peleas con él por el dominio de tu cuerpo porque el lobo carece del raciocinio humano. Tiene su propio raciocinio, su manera animal de entender, una manera tosca que a veces no termina entendiendo todas las razones, sin poder evitar pensar primero en una venganza antes de saber si está bien o no lo que hizo— explicó el joven Hale, trayendo a escena lo que su tío había hecho más de dos años atrás, intentando defenderlo porque una parte de él sí entendía sus razones.

Por ello nunca le había reprochado lo que le había hecho a su hermana, tal vez una sola vez dolido por la pérdida, pero no más porque sabía perfectamente que no había sido él quien realmente lo había hecho. Stiles suspiró y se acercó a Derek, apretando su mano en el hombro del lobo, diciéndole que estaba allí, intentando calmar a su bestia interna. Mas su “poder calmante de bestias”, tal como Kira lo llamaba, por primera vez no surtió efecto. Derek se sintió rabioso de repente, con ganas de rugir o de correr durante horas. Se removió en el agarre e intentó sacárselo, pero el otro no desistió, apretándolo más fuerte y fijando su mirada en el par de ojos verdes, aseverándole que no iba a desistir. Por su parte, varios de los chicos se sintieron de alguna manera heridos en su orgullo y tan molestos como Derek, principalmente su hermana, sintiéndose como si alguien los hubiese atacado y los estuviesen catalogando de simples bestias irracionales.

—Pero la parte animal puede aprender el raciocinio humano y actuar de acuerdo a él, sin necesidad de entenderlo por completo. O reaprenderlo cuando lo ha perdido. Puede tardar toda una vida, pero el lobo siempre aprende. Es como cuando tienes una mascota y debes entrenarla— determinó el cazador con seriedad y convicción, su mirada fija y penetrante en el mayor de los Hale.

—¡¿Me estás comparando con un simple perro callejero?!— inquirió Peter de repente ofendido, gruñendo y mordiendo sus dientes a causa de la ira.

Sin embargo, no inmutó al cazador. Y eso lo rabió más. Y es que no era del todo Peter como sí la Bestia… Porque ésta todavía recordaba cómo se emperraba Christopher en mantenerlo a raya y cómo confiaba en él, en que podía superarse y adquirir cordura humana, siempre arriesgándose en realizar nuevas estrategias para tranquilizarlo. El cazador nunca se había mostrado dubitativo en su búsqueda por entrenar su mentalidad y su racionalidad.

Y su confianza no había hecho sino aumentar cuando Rafael apareció corriendo un día, extasiado y casi sin aire, para contarle al grupo un mito del que Deucalion le había hablado: podías curar a un lobo de su rabia llamándolo por su nombre de pila, ya que que el nombre sería un símbolo de quién es la persona, de su identidad. Y Deaton lo había aseverado argumentando que la racionalidad del lobo (que por naturaleza era instintivo) podía conseguirse a través de la identidad del sujeto, su ancla y su compañero, que esas tres cosas en conjunto pocas veces habían conseguido recuperar a un Omega de su estado de desquicio. “ _A veces los mitos y las leyendas pueden tener algo de real_ ”, solía repetir, a su vez, Lorraine Argent.

—Como Satomi dijo. No se comparó con un perro, pero…— intentó explicar Liam luego de dejar escapar su primer pensamiento por inercia, recordando la conversación que había tenido con ella.

Kira también lo recordó, entendiendo un poco lo que Chris quería decir con sus palabras. El resto se miró entre sí, de alguna manera más calmados. Inclusive el viejo lobo Hale pareció tranquilizarse un poco debido al clima reinante. No obstante, la puerta del loft se abrió de repente, inundando el ambiente con un ligero olor a tostado y un fuerte perfume de mujer, ambos provenientes de Jordan. Stiles, definitivamente más nervioso que antes de que Liam saliera de la cocina, se movió sin pensarlo a paso rápido hacia donde acababa de llegar el rubio con la Banshee. Derek intentó sujetarlo sin éxito y Chris estuvo a punto de decirle que usara movimientos más lentos por precaución, pero el chico se movió a una velocidad superior a la de los lobos y eso alertó a Peter. El lobo rugió más rabioso que nervioso y el resto miró entre la puerta y el “tío loco” sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, haciendo gestos hacia la Banshee de la manada en busca de una respuesta.

—Por favor, no me odies por esto— pidió la pelirroja al ayudante del Sheriff con culpabilidad y miedo brotando de ella al igual que del chico hiperactivo.

Jordan le miró sin entenderle, pero antes de que pudiese cuestionar algo, Lydia sacó un encendedor y se lo acercó a su camisa. Ésta comenzó a arder al instante producto del etanoato de etilo, incoloro y fácilmente mezclable con líquidos, que Lydia había introducido en su perfume. El producto había sido idea suya, el método de Stiles, quien le había propuesto cortar ligeramente la botella de vidrio con un hilo encerado para luego fingir delante del rubio que no podía abrirlo y así cuando él intentase abrirlo el líquido lo bañaría, de modo que sería una antorcha humana en segundos. Y en efecto lo fue, Jordan gritó asustado (y tal vez un poco herido físicamente, después de todo la mente siempre juega un papel importante en la sensibilidad de las heridas) y el resto intentó moverse, todavía presa del desconcierto, pero el rugido rabioso de Peter los detuvo en su sitio. Sus ojos comenzaron a titilar entre azules y rojizos y su rostro intentó transformarse, sus garras y colmillos a la vista.

—¡¿Qué demonios hicieron?!— les gritó Derek, siendo el primero en hablar.

Grave error. Peter le rugió más feroz y sus colmillos comenzaron a chorrear saliva como una bestia desquiciada. Cora chilló como un cachorro de lobo aterrado y se precipitó hacia atrás, cayendo hacia el suelo. Derek se apresuró a su lado y Scott también lo hizo, pero él imitó la posición de la loba, costándole de repente respirar, el terror emanando de él sin que pudiese controlarlo, intentando asir su pecho como si algo le estuviese lastimando. Erica sujetó a Isaac del brazo y se abalanzó por detrás de Derek, como dos cachorros asustados.

Isaac no estaba asustado, pero sí perdido, al igual que el resto que se miraban entre sí y hacia el cazador, retrocediendo todos ellos varios pasos hacia atrás, hacia las paredes. Y Stiles comenzó a lamentarse de su plan, principalmente cuando el Hellhound al fin despertó, sus ojos naranjas como el fuego, totalmente desnudo y con heridas en su cuerpo que resplandecían naranja como el fuego que se proyectó por detrás del sujeto. Sus colmillos fuera y sus garras, las segundas parecidas a la de los lobos, pero no así los primeros. Era el Sabueso del Infierno sin lugar a dudas, completamente despierto frente a ellos.

—¡No puedes herirnos!— argumentó asustada Lydia retrocediendo hacia atrás, aferrada al pecho de su compañero.

—¡No puedes herir a un Beta de Peter!— acotó el joven hiperactivo, abrazando fuerte a la chica.

Y fue como un “deja vú”, o lo contrario a éste. La pelirroja, casualmente, vestía el mismo vestido corto y blanco-azulado con distintos dibujos semejantes a flores que vestía la noche en que habían derrotado al Nogitsune y Stiles lucía físicamente igual, con el Dark Shadow habiendo tomado posesión de él. Fue como un retroceso que sí asustó a Isaac, a diferencia de las otras dos criaturas despertando.

De pronto, Lydia miró molesta a su amigo, apretó los dientes e hizo un ligero puchero ofendida por las palabras del otro. Era cierto que Peter la había mordido ¡Pero ella no era su Beta! ¡Había nacido Banshee! Lo único que Peter había hecho era liberar su poder, despertarlo ¡Pero ella no le pertenecía y no lo haría nunca! No era como Scott o Loraley, tampoco como Kate. Empero otro rugido del lobo mayor detuvo las quejas de la pelirroja. El Hellhound detuvo sus pasos, se giró hacia la criatura y la miró, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, analizándola. Olió en su dirección unos segundos y luego miró hacia donde el montón, intentando oler, analizar.

—Jordan… O quien sea que seas, no te muevas. No des un solo paso— ordenó Chris lo más lento que pudo, mordiendo las palabras e intentando controlar sus nervios.

Un solo movimiento hacia el grupo mayoritario y la Bestia en Peter despertaría sin duda alguna, dispuesta a defender lo suyo. Y seguramente sería tan aterradora como siempre lo había sido. Porque no habían sido ni el fuego ni el coma, tampoco su poder de Alfa, los que le habían dado el aspecto de un lobo gigante a Peter, él siempre había sido así desde que había conseguido obtener forma animal. Talia se había asustado al principio, pero con la ayuda de Deaton y Deucalion habían conseguido que domara la transformación, de modo que podría tomar un aspecto semi-humano para pelear, sin necesidad de revelar su verdadero aspecto cuadrúpedo. No obstante, el Sabueso y todo su fuego no iban a conseguir otra cosa más que despertar a la verdadera Bestia y no iban a poder controlarla.

Los ojos de Peter se estancaron en rojo y chistó dos veces negando con el sonido, su dedo índice en alto y una sonrisa maquiavélica adornando su rostro ahora humano. El lobo comenzó a caminar en su dirección y Chris se dio cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error. Derek se paró para intentar detenerlo, pero Peter le gruñó un orden de detenerse, de no entrometerse, la sonrisa ida por unos instantes antes de volver a mirar hacia el rubio. El Hellhound, por su parte, miró curioso al cazador y olió en su dirección, reconociendo enseguida el aroma, clasificándolo como “hogar”. Y gruñó en respuesta, pero sin ira alguna, sino como un can llamando a su amo. Volvió a gruñir al sentir un poco extraño el sonido que había salido de él y miró sus manos, observándose como si no se conociera, como cuando alguien ve por primera vez. Cerró los puños y volvió a abrirlos, volviendo de a poco su raciocinio.

Derek miró a Scott por una idea, pero éste estaba pálido y casi congelado en su sitio, observando al lobo mayor sin pestañear. Entonces cruzó miradas con Stiles, pero no encontró una respuesta y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo decepcionado antes de quitarle la vista con desprecio y dio un paso hacia su tío, decidido, incluso si eso perjudicaba al cazador y le producía alguna herida. Mas, afortunadamente y casi como un milagro, Deaton apareció por la puerta y lanzó un polvillo sobre el Hellhound, apagando el fuego en un instante y devolviéndole el aspecto del oficial Jordan Parrish.

—Todo tiene una explicación. Lo juro— aseguró apresurada la pelirroja, apenada y dolida por la mirada de decepción que le dio el rubio.

Intentó acercarse a él, pero el rubio retrocedió los tres pasos que ella dio, sin dejar de mirarla con la misma expresión. Y Lydia desistió, retrocediendo a la altura de su amigo, apretando los labios en un intento por mitigar el dolor en su pecho. Porque dolía mucho más de lo que creyó que lo haría. Por el otro lado, el viejo lobo Hale se mantuvo ajeno al resto, a sus voces, sus olores, la interrupción del veterinario y la ausencia del fuego y su recordatorio del incendio en la mansión Hale. Y en menos de dos segundos, tomando la misma velocidad que había hecho el Dark Shadow, se acercó al cazador, le torció el brazo derecho y lo aventó con fuerza de cara al escritorio.

—Dame una razón por la que no debería matarte en este instante, Argent— exigió el lobo Hale, con sus garras apretando la nuca del rubio para romperla.

—Porque lo necesitas más de lo que crees, Alfa. Aunque tú no lo recuerdes, él te hace más fuerte que el odio y el rencor. Y sin él…— intentó Deaton sabiendo que no estaba en presencia de Peter Hale, sino de la Bestia desquiciada, sorprendiendo y confundiendo más al resto por la manera en que llamó al “tío loco”.

—Hasta ahora me ha funcionado bastante bien— retrucó el lobo reacio a ceder, sin mover un solo músculo en ninguna dirección ni pestañear.

—Quieres tu fuerza de nuevo ¿Cierto? Déjalo ir— exigió el moreno con la voz lo más serena que pudo, intentando no mostrarse tampoco autoritario, controlando en todo momento sus nervios.

La Bestia bufó, debatiéndose entre ceder o no hacerlo tan pronto. Porque debía reconocerlo, a él también le gustaba el drama como a su parte más humana, aun cuando no tenía una mentalidad totalmente racional. Y decidido a no esperar más, Deaton dio un paso en su dirección, desconfiado de la Bestia. Derek también se movió, seguido por detrás por Isaac y Jackson, quienes gruñeron a Peter sacando garras y colmillos y haciendo resplandecer sus ojos de lobos, dispuestos a una pelea por defender al cazador. Y fue la voz de Chris llamando por su nombre a los Betas a su cuidado, para detenerlos, lo que despertó a Scott. Observó primero hacia todos lados como si estuviese perdido y luego se centró en el cazador apoyado en el escritorio, intentando hacer palanca con su brazo libre para levantarse unos centímetros del escritorio.

—¿Lo sabías?— inquirió el joven Alfa al veterinario, señalando con la cabeza hacia el mayor de los Hale, mirándolo defraudado como hasta ahora no lo había hecho sentir jamás el hombre, con su respiración y sus latidos de vuelta normalizados como si nunca hubiese tenido un ataque de asma.

—Pet. Por favor, Pet. Cálmate o me terminarás clavando las uñas— pidió el cazador intentando mostrarse lo más calmado posible, bastante adolorido en varias partes de su cuerpo y necesitado de acabar con esa disputa de gruñidos, además de que siempre le había aterrado la idea de ser convertido en una criatura sobrenatural.

A Kate solía divertirle la idea, lo acababa de recordar, pero él siempre lo odió, prefería morir siendo cazador antes de convertirse en algo contrario a su sangre y sus ideales de cazador. No le importaba salir con un lobo, pero no quería dejar de ser completamente humano. Y dos cosas más recordó junto a aquella. La primera, que le había hecho a Peter prometerle que jamás lo convertiría, no importaba si su vida corría peligro, y segundo, cuál era la palabra clave a la que respondía la Bestia.

—Lo recordaste —comentó emocionada la Bestia sin quitar sus ojos rojos, pero con una  sonrisa enamorada y sus ojos brillosos que duraron un instante, lo suficiente como para confundir al resto y hacerles pensar que habían visto mal— ¿Quieres saber qué tan fuerte me han hecho el odio y el rencor, Alan Deaton? —inquirió con su típica expresión prepotente, pasando una lengua por sus dientes superiores antes de agacharse hacia el cazador— Cúbrete los oídos— le susurró soltándolo enseguida.

—¡Peter, no!— gritó Stiles para detenerlo, siendo en realidad el Dark Shadow el que se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía.

Sin embargo, la Bestia rugió con toda la potencia de la que fue posible, de cara a los ventanales, con un nivel superior al de cualquier criatura sobrenatural. Un rugido que resonó en todo el Condado de Beacon, como un bramido propulsado por parlantes a una potencia hasta ahora no creada. El ventanal estalló en miles de fragmentos al igual que todo objeto de vidrio en el loft y las ventanas de tres pisos hacia abajo y el mismo rango de los edificios a los laterales. Scott sintió su corazón ser estrujado y todo su cuerpo temblar del miedo y estaba seguro de que no era el único que sintió la horrible sensación de terror y sumisión. Los oídos sensibles quedaron lastimados, una línea de sangre chorreando de ellos, pero los no sensibles también fueron afectados en menor medida.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— gritó Jackson terriblemente adolorido, sin poder escuchar su voz.

—Creo que… ¡Ey! ¡Ya estoy escuchando!— manifestó aliviada Malia al sentir que sus heridas estaban comenzando a curarse y que no iba a quedar sorda de por vida.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— pidió Kira.

—Creía que sólo las Banshee podían gritar así— esgrimió Mason, por su parte, tanto o más perdido que el resto, agachado al lado de la Banshee.

—¡Eso fue un rugido!— se defendió Peter ofendido por la comparación, con los ojos de vuelta humanos.

Y si bien Derek también se sintió ofendido, no se detuvo para quejarse, encaminándose decidido hacia el joven hiperactivo. Su tío anticipó sus acciones, pero no lo detuvo. En cambio, se acercó a donde Chris se había puesto de pie nuevamente y le acarició la nuca, chequeando a la vez que los rasguños no hubieran sido profundos ni graves. El cazador realmente quería golpearlo, pero se contuvo porque sabía que no podía ocasionarle ningún dolor permanente. Jordan quiso acercarse para ver cómo se encontraba el cazador, pero desistió para evitar cualquier nueva reacción desfavorable por parte del mayor de los Hale. En contraste, se encaminó lo más lejos posible de los dos que sentía que le habían traicionado, rozando hombros con Derek y encaminándose hacia donde Scott se estaba poniendo de pie al aceptar la mano de Isaac, cuyo rostro mostraba tristeza y comprensión para con el que había adoptado como Alfa. El resto también fue poniéndose de pie, mirando hacia todas direcciones todavía intentando entender todo lo que acababa de pasar, centrándose al final en el dueño del loft, viéndole sujetar a Stiles del brazo y levantarlo de un golpe.

—Vuelve a intentar algo como esto sin consultarnos y te juro que te vas a arrepentir— sentenció Derek furioso, mordiendo sus palabras, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del otro y apretándole el brazo con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle daño antes de arrojarlo nuevamente al suelo.

—¡Derek!— reprocharon a coro y molestos Scott y Erica.

Sin embargo, el lobo los ignoró, encaminándose hacia donde su tío. Stiles hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mostrarse como si no le hubiese afectado, guardándose incluso sus palabras de defensa sobre que él no había sido el que había planeado todo ello, que Danny lo había propuesto y el Dark Shadow era el que lo había ejecutado a su manera, y se puso de pie encaminándose hacia la Banshee. Le ofreció una mano y Mason otra y entre los dos la pusieron de pie dedicándole sonrisas que no consiguieron quitarle su expresión de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento.

—Te va a salir caro reponer todas esas ventanas, querido sobrino— esgrimió Peter sin culpabilidad alguna, colocándose a su lado frente al ventanal y mirando hacia la espléndida vista que ofrecía.

—Tan caro como nos saldrá tu maldito rugido— protestó Chris adelantándose a lo que fuera a decir el otro.

—¿A qué te refieres?— pidió Boyd preocupado.

—A que ahora todo Beacon y más allá sabe que el Alfa de Alfas ha regresado a Beacon Hills. Los Calcavecchia van a comenzar a movilizarse y también lo harán los demás. Todos los que tienen una cuenta pendiente con él— respondió Deaton dando un hondo suspiro, adelantándose al cazador, la desazón extrapolando de él.

—Querrás decir con los que yo tengo cuentas pendientes. Sabías que tarde o temprano pasaría— se desligó el lobo mencionado.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Eres tú?!— inquirió sorprendida Malia señalando a su padre.

—¡Por eso sabías sobre él!— acotó con el mismo semblante Isaac.

—¿Y tú lo sabías?— pidió Scott a su “Brother”.

—¡No! No realmente. Tal vez lo deducía, pero no estaba 100% seguro— se defendió aclarando lo último ante un bufido sardónico por parte del dueño del loft.

—¿Pero es verdad lo del Alfa de Alfas? Todo lo que nos contaste sobre él, su poderío y…— intentó cuestionar y enumerar Isaac señalando al lobo con su mano de arriba hacia abajo, no tan confiado de todo lo que les había contado.

—Él tiene un punto. Si eras el gran Alfa ¿Por qué no pudiste contra los Calcavecchia? Ni siquiera contra Gerard. Y eso que todavía tenías a tu manada— acotó Erica en apoyo a su “gemelo”.

—¿Se los cuentas tú o se los cuento yo? —inquirió el lobo al veterinario con una sonrisa maliciosa, obteniendo sólo seriedad y una negativa de cabeza; lo miró fijo unos instantes, la sonrisa ya ida, y suspiró resignado— Han olvidado dos cosas que les conté sobre él. La primera, que lo conocí siendo adolescente. La segunda, es más destructivo que cualquier cosa o criatura que haya existido. El rugido fue sólo una advertencia. Búsquenlo nuevamente y no sé si van a seguir vivos. 

—Pero eres tú. Tu bestia. Tu otro yo— intentó refutar Malia sin entenderle.

—Todos los lobos tienen una parte humana y una parte animal. Es una regla tan fija como que sólo existe un Alfa en cada manada y un Alfa jamás tendrá por pareja a otro Alfa. Pero por desgracia para mi padre y toda la sangre Hale, mi madre tuvo un amorío con otro Alfa y ocultó la información hasta que la evidencia saltó a la luz. Supongo que ahí descubrí por qué dos Alfas no pueden engendrar un lobo: la parte animal nacerá dividida en dos parte: el animal y el desquicio. El Alfa de Alfas es el desquicio, tan potente y destructivo como una bomba atómica. E incontrolable— explicó Peter con toda la seriedad que el asunto merecía.

—¿Por eso tus ojos son rojos? ¿Eres un Alfa de verdad?— pidió Liam.

—Soy un Omega. Perdí mis ojos azules cuando la Bestia volvió a despertar. Pero no fue culpa de Stiles o del Dark Shadow. El coma en el que te introduce Valack no es normal. Te envía al centro mismo de tus necesidades conscientes o de tus requerimientos inconscientes. A veces ni siquiera sabe lo que tú quieres o la historia que llevas dentro. Y Valack despertó nuevamente a la Bestia, destruyó lo que sea que hicieron Talia y Deaton para encerrarla. Y si bien fue en contra de mi voluntad, sé que fue la mejor decisión que tomaron. Incluso cuando perdí a mi manada —acotó adelantándose a lo que fuese a cuestionar Stiles, sin dejarle interrumpir— La Bestia no iba a asesinar a mi manada, no a la que yo forjé, pero yo podría haber desaparecido. Sin manera de controlar a la Bestia, ésta iba a dominarme. Y sí, es egoísta, pero preferí seguir con vida yo e intentar salvar a mi manada a mi modo.

—En ese momento no sabíamos lo que se aproximaba. Y, sinceramente, todos le teníamos demasiado miedo a la Bestia, inclusive Kate. Si seguía despierta, ninguno de nosotros íbamos a poder confiar en ella y eso sólo le hubiera llevado a atacarnos —refutó Chris, serio, pero sin reproche; y de repente una pequeña sonrisa se coló en su rostro— Pero ahora al menos tenemos dos cartas a favor. Y sé que funcionarán, de otro modo la Bestia no se hubiese detenido— determinó convencido.

Tal vez había una tercera carta, el nombre de la Bestia, el que le gustaba oír. Mas no quería contarla como favorable, ya que no sabía qué tan efectiva podría ser. Después de todo, la “Dead Pool” de la Bestia todavía estaba en pie y él aparecía en ella, lo de las alcantarillas había sido la advertencia temprana. Y eso que en aquel momento la Bestia se encontraba sellada.

—¿Cuáles serían esas cartas?— pidió Jordan.

—Cora es una de ellas— apostó Boyd.

—Y yo sería la otra —explicó Lydia apretando los dientes, reacia a la postura, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente— ¡Pero que me parezca a mi madre no significa que vaya a funcionar! ¡La Bestia tiene olfato!— se quejó enseguida con su mejor amigo, todavía enojada con la idea.

—¡Eres su…!

—Termina la frase y te dolerá el cuerpo por una semana— amenazó la pelirroja interrumpiéndole, sabiendo de antemano que mencionaría la palabra “Beta”.

—¡Eso es! —pronunció de repente Peter, los ojos abiertos a más no poder y una ligera sonrisa de costado, ajeno a la multitud, encaminándose a pasos rápidos hacia las pizarras; de alguna manera lucía como un Peter completamente diferente, humano por demás— Stiles, ven aquí. Acabo de recordarlo. Esta tumba de aquí pertenece a Timothy Daehler. Él era…

—¡¿El abuelo de Matt?!— inquirieron a coro y sorprendidos Jackson y Stiles, el segundo casi gritándoselo en el oído al estar tan cerca, recibiendo un gruñido de molestia.

—Técnicamente sería su tío abuelo. Y, técnicamente, no sería nada, ya que murió mucho antes de que Matt naciera. El viejo solía tener una cafetería a unas dos cuadras de aquí y siempre estaba ayudándonos. En realidad, ayudaba a todo el que lo necesitaba, más si eran jóvenes, niños y animales. Nosotros fuimos a los que más socorrió porque siempre andábamos metidos en cosas que no debíamos, si hasta nos salvaba de Talia.

—Pero ni siquiera tiene nombre ¿Cómo sabes si es la tumba correcta?— pidió Malia un poco recelosa.

—Porque si observas bien la imagen, en la esquina izquierda (mitad superior) está el viejo cartel de Beacon Hills y en el otro extremo el faro demoníaco. Ambos pertenecen a estas otras dos imágenes —explicó tomando otras dos del montón, una de ella con un cartel casi ilegible y totalmente cubierto de malezas y la otra con un farol negro parecido al de los cuentos de Narnia— El viejo cartel de entrada a Beacon Hills solía ser más vistoso, con más color y el prado limpio, pero ya en nuestra adolescencia no era apreciado. Y también ya estaba desde hacía bastante el cartel que todos conocen hoy que da la bienvenida a la ciudad. Nosotros solíamos ir y cortar la maleza, en esa zona parecía crecer muy rápido, y siempre llevábamos pintura y lo redecorábamos. Preferíamos el viejo cartel porque había sido realizado por el bisabuelo de Noah y él estaba orgulloso del hombre. Igual dudo que los Calcavecchia le hayan impreso su símbolo por nosotros, así que descarta la idea, Stiles.

»Este farol era considerado un faro de convocación de Demonios. Ellos solían moverse por todos lados, pero siempre fueron más difíciles de detectar que cualquier otra criatura y por eso existía el farol. Cuando necesitabas algo… No siempre funcionaba. Los Demonios no son muy cooperativos, pero tampoco es como que nosotros quisiéramos su ayuda. Otros sí solían ir a tantear suerte, pero fue Timothy quien nos enseñó (nos aconsejó) que los pagos a los Demonios no eran sencillos y que sólo tratáramos con ellos cuando nuestra vida estuviese realmente en peligro. Fuera de los dos objetos, la tumba de Timothy es única por donde la mires. Se parece a cualquier otra, pero es muy diferente…

—Nosotros la hicimos— pronunció con nostalgia y tristeza Chris, interrumpiendo al lobo de manera inconsciente.

—Sí. Nosotros fuimos, Christopher. Y creo que la de la idea fue Claudia.

—Pero tú planeaste robar el cuerpo— retrucó el rubio sin molestia alguna.

—El de la idea fue Bobby. Yo diagramé el plan para asegurarnos de no tener problemas con la justicia y nuestros padres. Resulta que Timothy era un Sluagh, criaturas que pertenecen a la familia de los Fae, que se consideran “ _espíritus compuestos de las almas de los muertos_ ” porque tienen la característica de que cuando has matado a alguien estrechamente vinculado a ti o al Sluagh, cuando lo observas ves el rostro del muerto. Es bastante raro, la verdad. Como sea…— explicó ante la mirada perdida del resto e intentó seguir con su relato, mas Mason no se lo permitió.

—Yo leí otra cosa sobre los Sluagh. Que son los espíritus de los muertos sin descanso, que fueron personas tan malas que al morir no fueron aceptados ni por el cielo ni por el infierno, ni ninguna otra tierra conocida. Y algunos dicen que estarían vinculados a las leyendas sobre “ _la cacería salvaje_ ”, ya que solían reunirse en grandes grupos y volar por los cielos nocturnos robando las almas de los muertos recientes y de algunos todavía vivos, que se movían como…

—Como una bandada de pájaros… Como si…

—Como si fuesen cuervos— terminó la idea Stiles sorprendido, interrumpiendo al “tío loco” que previamente había interrumpido al adolescente.

—Exacto.

—Sólo que nunca hubo informes certeros sobre los Sluagh. No se sabe qué de todo ello es realmente cierto, pero lo que sí es cierto es que no se relacionan mucho con las personas. Aunque siempre hubo excepciones como la de Timothy. Cuando Beacon Hills era…

—“ _La tierra de las mil criaturas_ ”— mencionó Stiles volviendo a cerrar la idea, interrumpiendo esta vez al veterinario que había hablado por detrás del viejo lobo, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de los dos adultos.

—El hecho es que Timothy no era un mal hombre. Es como si siempre hubiese querido redimirse de los pecados de su sangre, de su esencia misma. Hubo personas que alguna que otra vez se asustaron de él, pocas, pero creo que porque habían asesinado a alguien y solían ver su rostro en el de Timothy. Como sea, el viejo siempre quiso un funeral al estilo Fae, pero su familia no cumplió con ello. Fue enterrado un día de lluvia en una tumba normal en el cementerio de Beacon Hills. Y como nosotros le habíamos prometido cumplir con su deseo, robamos el cuerpo y construimos una lápida especial. Era una mezcla de mármol con fragmentos triturados de rodocrosita y obsidiana, además de cenizas de montaña, que forjamos tres días después de su muerte. Luego robamos el cuerpo y lo enterramos al quinto día. Esas fueron sus instrucciones, además de una de esas canciones irlandesas de hadas que obligamos a Claudia a cantar. 

—Había salido sorteada Natalie. Me acuerdo de ello— acotó Chris.

—Sí. Pero Natalie era una Nigromante, así que preferimos no arriesgarnos. Como sea, pasemos a la siguiente fotografía. Esta otra tumba tiene surcos en los costados y por la ubicación que nos dio Braeden, en ella fue enterrada una falsa Cat Sidhe, o sea una bruja Darach practicante de magia Fae que podía tomar apariencia de un gran gato negro. Nosotros también la enterramos. Fue la primera criatura que matamos como manada. En ese momento fue ella o nosotros. Aunque no lo crean, era una época en que no estaba interesado en matar. Recuerdo que Licinia robó un libro de su familia con datos sobre entierros y lo hicimos de la mejor manera como para que su alma no fuese detrás nuestro. Esa idea nos aterraba.

»De acuerdo a la ubicación de este otro árbol, Licinia escribió nuestros nombres allí. La idea fue de Kate y Licinia lo talló con la punta de la daga impregnada de una tinta mezclada con azufre y cenizas de montaña. No me pregunten por qué. Alguna idea loca se nos habrá cruzado por la cabeza o querríamos destacarnos. En cuanto a este otro árbol, no sé cómo no lo reconocí antes. Es el que Patrick plantó para Laura cerca de casa. Era un jazmín que creció tanto y cuando florecía apestaba tanto que al final lo tuvo que sacar y lo llevo hacia la zona de las cinco lagunas, territorio controlado por el abuelo de Ennis, un Alfa con estrechos lazos con Talia. Estaría lo suficientemente lejos de casa, pero todavía sería zona segura cuando ella quisiera gastar un rato de su tiempo con esa porquería de perfume— comentó arrugando la nariz casi como si estuviese sintiendo el olor.

—Así que eso fue lo que le pasó al árbol. Lo había olvidado— confesó Derek suspirando con pesar y una sonrisa nostálgica de costado.

—Esta última es… No sé si los Calcavecchia se equivocaron al etiquetarla— esgrimió Peter dubitativo, cambiando de tema y de fotografía porque hablar de su sobrina era un tema delicado, más ahora que la Bestia ya había despertado por completo.

¿A quién engañar? Desde que había despertado del coma sabía que la Bestia estaba despertando y que en cualquier momento se mostraría, que sólo aguardaba hasta tener toda su energía recuperada, los recuerdos, las habilidades… Una parte de sí la había querido nuevamente despierta porque le hacía sentir fuerte, tranquilo, seguro para proteger lo que quería, pero el temor por la maldad de la Bestia todavía seguía allí. No iba a ser fácil ser uno con ella, menos ahora que estaba desesperada por venganza, con los Calcavecchia y Gerard rondando su mente todo el tiempo, aunado a los recuerdos de la pérdida de su vieja manada. Y porque sabía lo que se sentía, era por ello que intentaba que no le sucediera lo mismo a Stiles con su Dark Shadow.

—Dudo que se hubiesen equivocado. Ellos no sabían sobre la otra.

—Y nosotros creímos que tú tampoco lo sabías. Bien pudieron haberse enterado ellos también— retrucó el viejo lobo Hale al veterinario.

—¿Saber sobre qué?— pidió Lydia adelantándose a otros.

—Existen dos estatuas iguales. Ésta de aquí fue la estatua que Lorraine Argent le regaló a mi hermana porque la estimaba y porque le recordaba a su hermana muerta. Cuando nosotros visitamos a los Skinwalker, ellos hicieron una estatua gemela a ésta y nos pidieron que la coloquemos en el único lago de aguas azules que tiene Beacon Hills, cerca de donde estaban los galpones que los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ” hicieron explotar. Funciona como el farol de los Demonios, sólo que éste invocará a los Skinwalker.

—¿Por qué les darían eso?— inquirió dubitativo Jackson, ya que él había leído que esas criaturas no eran para nada amables.

—¿Y alguna vez lo utilizaron?— preguntó Mason casi tapando la pregunta del otro.

—No. Supongo que nunca quisimos arriesgarnos a tener que pagarles el favor— respondió Peter con la mirada perdida en las memorias ya totalmente despiertas.

Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al recordar lo que esas criaturas eran capaces de hacer, la oscuridad a la que podrían arrastrar a alguien y el mismo infierno que podrían desatar en la tierra. Su magia era casi tan poderosa como la de los Fae y la que habían sabido tener los Calcavecchia en sus años de gloria. Nada podía escapar a ellos. Y si todavía seguía viva la mayoría de su manada, en parte se había debido a los Skinwalkers y su magia manipuladora de la muerte y la vida y de la energía que se encontraban del otro lado del velo.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—Más te vale que esto salga bien— amenazó Derek mordiendo sus palabras y con su rostro cerca del joven hiperactivo, dedo índice en alto, con el mismo trato frío con el que se dirigía a él desde hacía poco más de treinta y seis horas atrás cuando había sucedido el asunto del Hellhound y el desquicio de Peter.

—Disculpa, Derek ¿Estás amenazando a mi hijo?— inquirió serio el Sheriff, ceja izquierda en alto, mirándolo fijo desde uno de los sofá del loft.

—Sólo es la manera en que nosotros nos tratamos… O lo hacíamos— respondió Stiles adelantándose al otro, lo más relajado que pudo, con una falsa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Porque si bien era verdad que al principio de su relación forzada (conectándose siempre a razón de Scott) solían tratarse de ese modo, con el mayor siempre amenazándolo, hablándole frío, intentando amedrentarlo, verbalizando que no le preocupaba en absoluto lo que sucediera con él (si bien Stiles siempre supo que Derek no era capaz de dejarlo a la deriva, tal vez por eso mismo de la alianza con Scott)… Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquello, su relación había fluido e incluso ahora había descubierto sentimientos profundos hacia el Hale. Y era por eso que ahora sí dolía la manera en que Derek lo estaba tratando. Y todo por la culpa del Dark Shadow… o de Danny.

O vale, tal vez sí había sido su culpa porque en teoría era una mitad del Dark Shadow y tenía que asumir su cuota de culpabilidad, así como Lydia lo estaba afrontando de la mejor manera posible, siendo ella también ignorada por Jordan. De hecho, el rubio no había regresado al loft, no respondía los mensajes de ninguno de los dos y no había querido escucharlo cuando Stiles había ido para convencerlo de que perdonase a la pelirroja, argumentando que todo había sido la culpa de él.

—El Sheriff quiere matarte— esgrimió malicioso Jackson a su Alfa, casi susurrándole.

—En verdad nos quiere torturar a todos, lentamente y de la manera más dolorosa, por andar ocultándole cosas— refutó Lydia manteniendo su sonrisa de cortesía, colocada por detrás del joven hiperactivo y apoyando sus manos en sus hombros en modo de contención disimulada.

Los cuatro se encontraban en un extremo de la sala, bien cerca de las escaleras. En los sillones se localizaba Malia junto a Melissa, el Sheriff, Natalie y el señor Yukimura, esperando porque su mejor amiga regresara de la cocina adonde había ido con su madre. Liam y Mason también estaban allí, pero en el extremo contrario de los ventanales, con el Beta intentando comunicarse por teléfono con su Alfa. Y Derek de pronto se sintió muy observado por la madre de Lydia. La miró y le dedicó con una fingida sonrisa amable que en modo alguno desvió la mirada de la mujer, lo que había sido su intención. Entonces, optó por mirar serio a la hija de la mujer en busca de una respuesta, recibiendo solamente un encogimiento de hombros.

—Eres el sobrino de Peter ¿Cierto? No hay duda de que lo guapo viene de familia— esgrimió al fin Natalie con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Fue antes de descubrir la existencia de Malia. Peter se acercó a mi madre en el instituto, cuando fue a buscarme para decirme (a su manera) que podía ayudarme con mis poderes— respondió la Banshee cuando Derek volvió a mirarla de la misma manera, permaneciendo ella completamente neutral, tanto su voz como su expresión.

—¿Pero estás segura de que no recuerda nada de Peter?— pidió Stiles dubitativo.

—Si tu padre no pudo, menos mi madre. Es buena madre, pero un poco tonta para ciertas cosas. Imagínate que me ayudó con todo mi problema con mis poderes y lo que sucedió desde que Peter me mordió, pero no sabe que soy una Banshee y jamás hizo comentario alguno sobre lo ridículo que suena ver una bestia gigante o sobre los gritos no normales que lanzaba, sobre mis…

—Sí, sí. Ya entendimos— la interrumpió Jackson, con cierta pena sobre lo que estaba hablando a pesar de que ella parecía mencionarlo sin drama alguno, por primera vez.

—Yo no hablaría en tono tan amistoso sobre Peter. Stiles me dijo un par de veces que ahora parece un poco cambiado, pero yo creo que lo mejor es mantenerse lejos— argumentó por su parte el Sheriff, todavía receloso del hombre y confundido con la nueva confianza que su hijo parecía depositar en el lobo.

—Nuevamente ¿Estás seguro de que fue una buena idea? Tu padre no ha dado una sola demostración de recordar su pasado con mi tío. Y si él y Melissa no pueden recordar, dudo que lo haga cualquier otro.

—Sólo…

—Y no creo que corran ningún riesgo esta vez. Es más, tienen mayor posibilidad de verse envueltos si empiezan a recordar— insistió el joven Hale casi sin dejarle hablar, más que molesto con toda la situación.

—Pues no será un buen plan si no empiezas a confiar…

—No pienso volver a confiar en ti— le interrumpió nuevamente el lobo, mordiendo sus palabras.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! ¡Stilinski! ¡Sabía que estabas envuelto en esto! ¡¿Traerme amordazado?! ¡¿Y dónde está el delincuente de McCall?! ¡Él debe estar detrás de todo esto!— se quejó a gritos (típico de él) el entrenador Bobby Finstock, siendo traído maniatado por Isaac, quien sonreía depredador, impidiéndole al joven hiperactivo gritarle rabioso al lobo Hale.

—Te dije que yo lo habría traído mejor— se mofó Jackson cruzando sonrisas peleadoras con su pareja por un simple sentimiento de competitividad.

El hecho era que Jackson se había ofrecido a invitar al entrenador hasta el loft con alguna mentira. No obstante, Isaac le había refutado que él iba a hacer un mejor trabajo, después de todo el entrenador lo quería más a él. Jackson había objetado aquello y había alegado que de todos los presentes y de todos los jugadores de Lacrosse que habían pasado bajo el mando del hombre, él y Danny era sus favoritos, dentro de lo que se podía interpretar la palabra “favorito” relacionado a Bobby Finkston.

Entonces, el más alto le había exigido que dijera sus ideas, pero como el antiguo Kanima no había podido pensar nada en el momento, el otro se había mofado de que él lo haría mejor, si bien se había negado a mostrar sus cartas. Y una “guerra” se había armado entre los novios. Obviamente que la disputa en nada se parecía a la relación tirante que estaba experimentando Stiles con el lobo Hale, pero los otros podían ser terribles cuando se lo proponían. Isaac sonrió con malicia a su novio, importándole nada sus palabras, y Stiles suspiró agotado, ida ya toda la ira que le había generado Derek en unos pocos minutos.

—Disculpe, entrenador ¿Está hablando de mi hijo?— pidió a su vez Melissa con una sonrisa serena, inocente, pero con una expresión o un brillo en sus ojos indescifrable que siempre asustaba y que sabía que pondría nervioso al hombre; era consciente de su “poder” y a veces le gustaba implementarlo.

—¡Oh, señora McCall! Bueno… Usted conoce a su hijo —intentó explicarse nervioso, casi balbuceando por no saber qué decir, pero enseguida aquello fue reemplazado por el desconcierto al observar a los presentes alrededor de los sofá, mirando de ida y vuelta dos veces— ¿Qué hace exactamente aquí, señora McCall?— inquirió curioso.

—Deja de hacer tanto escándalo y siéntate ya, Bobby— ordenó Natalie dando un suspiro de agobio, como si estuviese regañando a un niño pequeño.

—Bien ¿Qué me explicas sobre eso?— pidió extrañado Derek a Lydia, señalando a la relación entre los dos profesores.

—Digamos que ellos nunca cortaron el vínculo. Desde que recuerdo…

—¡Me rindo!— se quejó Liam molesto, guardando su teléfono e interrumpiendo a la Banshee sin pretenderlo.

—¡¿Dunbar y Hewitt?! ¡¿Ustedes también están detrás de todo esto?!— reprochó nuevamente a gritos el entrenador, recién percatándose de ellos, de pie y con el dedo índice en alto.

Ambos chicos lo miraron y forzaron la mejor sonrisa de falsa inocencia que pudieron, casi como disculpándose por meterlo en ese asunto. No obstante, en ese momento Erica y Boyd bajaron del desván seguidos por Cora, siendo la rubia la instigadora de bajar para correr adonde su “gemelo” se encontraba ahora, cerca de su Alfa. Y el rostro de Bobby se puso más pálido de lo que alguna vez recordaba Natalie haberle visto, entonces se giró a buscar lo que el hombre estaba mirando como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Al mismo tiempo también lo hicieron los otros adultos, quedándose el Sheriff y la enfermera tan pálidos como el entrenador. Y es que en efecto estaban viendo dos fantasmas.

—¡Santa madre bendita!— atinó a decir (gritando) Finkston.

—Sí. Tal vez debimos de haber arreglado ciertas cosas antes— aceptó al fin Stiles, moviendo sus manos ligeramente nervioso, en referencia a los _Caminantes_ que ellos tenían en su grupo.

Derek bufó apretando los dientes y entornó los ojos, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no hacer o decir algo al joven hiperactivo, algo de lo que realmente pudiese arrepentirse más tarde. Hizo un chasquido de dedos y se encaminó a la puerta sin decir una sola palabra. Erica y Boyd enseguida se movieron por detrás de su Alfa. Cora dio una mirada general hacia la sala y optó por seguir a los otros dos. Isaac sujetó a su novio de la mano y los siguió, tironeando suave del otro. Jackson no opuso resistencia y saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a Stiles y Lydia, deseándoles suerte. En ese momento, Noshiko salió de la cocina con una bandeja, seguida por su hija que traía otra bandeja.

—¿Por qué no nos relajamos todos y bebemos un poco de té? Y no, no es ningún té mágico— aconsejó primero la mujer con una sonrisa amistosa y luego aclaró lo otro ligeramente más seria ante el movimiento de manos del Sheriff señalando el té y a punto de realizar una pregunta. 

—Entiendo— respondió el hombre bajando sus manos, aclarándole que era exactamente la pregunta que iba a hacer.

—¡¿Pero cómo quiere que…?!— inquirió por su parte el entrenador, todavía igual de exaltado, señalando con énfasis hacia la puerta de entrada del loft.

—Entrenador Finkston —lo interrumpió la Kitsune mayor sin gritar, pero con voz de mando militar y una seriedad que asustó al mencionado— Así está mejor— alegó volviendo a ofrecer su sonrisa amable que tampoco dejó de asustar al otro.

—¡Ey, Scotty! ¿Dónde demonios estás? Liam se cansó de llamarte— reprochó Stiles al teléfono,  habiendo decidido seguir intentando dar con el chico, alejándose un poco más de la multitud incluso cuando no era necesario.

—¿Todo está bien?— pidió preocupada Melissa mirando a la pelirroja y a los dos más chicos.

—Claro que sí, señora McCall —respondió Lydia con una sonrisa ancha y sus manos cruzadas, intentando tranquilizarla antes de darle una mirada preocupada a su amigo, pero éste negó con la mano todavía hablando con el moreno, por lo que decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos— Hablaremos de ese asunto más tarde. Ahora… —propuso señalando hacia la puerta, en referencia a los _Caminantes_ , y se detuvo a sí misma para darle una mirada seria (casi asesina) al entrenador cuando hizo un amague por insistir sobre ese asunto, callándolo antes de pronunciar una palabra— El asunto principal por el que los hemos reunido aquí son todas estas cajas que, aunque no lo crean, los involucra a todos. Elijan una, saquen los objetos que tiene dentro y una vez que hayan visto un par de cosas, recién ahí empezaremos a responder preguntas, las que podamos responder claro está. Tampoco nosotros tenemos toda la información. Ésta está en camino— explicó intentando mantener de vuelta su sonrisa y rogando internamente porque resultase lo menos agobiante posible.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Scott cortó la llamada, apagó su teléfono nuevamente y se acercó al cazador Argent, quien aguardaba en silencio, observando esa especie de meditación que Marin se encontraba realizando con el Nemeton. Una comunicación mental. O eso era la que parecía, sentada en cuclillas, sus manos apoyadas en el grueso tronco, los ojos cerrados y su respiración un nivel más lento que el del común, enlenteciendo incluso las quimio-señales que despedía.

La noche anterior Noshiko había analizado el aura de todos los _Caminantes_ , como venía realizando una vez por semana desde que había sucedido aquello de los “ _Demonios de la bruma_ ”, y les había informado que sus auras ya se encontraban completas, sin falta de fragmentos ni resquebrajadas. Como si estuviesen de alguna manera vivos otra vez, ensamblados nuevamente sin necesidad de ningún ritual. No eran humanos o lobos y jamás lo volverían a ser, ellos ya eran _Caminantes_ y no había reversa en ello. Y otra cosa importante, estar vivos no los dejaba exentos de regresar al bosque si morían antes de que pudiesen destruir ese lugar.

Nadie hablaba del por qué, pero Kate estaba segura de que ya todos lo sabían. La profecía de Lydia se estaba cumpliendo, el terror más oscuro se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados (Marin les había explicado que luego del rugido de Peter alguien, de alguna manera, había ingresado a Eichen House y había liberado a Gerard Argent y a otros pacientes más) y el último suspiro ya había tomado cuerpo. Y no eran precisamente los _Caminantes_ conocidos, no, Kate estaba segura de que era alguien más, una persona jamás tomada en cuenta por nadie. No sabía de quién se trataba, pero estaba segura de que su regreso había sido determinado la noche en la que el Alfa de Alfas había rugido nuevamente sobre todo el Condado de Beacon.

¿Y por qué lo aseguraba? Porque desde el momento en el que lo habían escuchado, Loraley había caído en un sueño profundo y así había permanecido hasta la medianoche anterior, pálida y fría como un muerto, con los latidos enlentecidos cual si estuviese hibernando, susurrando frases en un idioma desconocido. Garrett había asegurado que se trataba del idioma que ellos hablaban, pero al revés, como si fuese un texto que se intenta leer a través de un espejo. Y todos habían coincidido en que sólo podía estar en un lugar: el bosque maldito. Allison por supuesto que había querido solicitar ayuda, pero Jennifer le había contado que exactamente así era como lucía cuando se conectaba con la cazadora mucho antes de ser encerrada en sus sueños de arcoíris. Y, a su vez, había asegurado que era vital cumplir con la profecía, permitir que el último suspiro tomara cuerpo.

Y había sido a medianoche, pocas horas atrás, cuando Lydia había entrado en su departamento, rompiendo la puerta con una implosión de energía emitida a través de un grito. Pero ni siquiera importó lo que Allison dijese, Lydia no reaccionó a sus voces ni a sus armas apuntándole. Y cuando Violet decidió utilizar una pistola eléctrica con ella, la pelirroja emitió otro grito y se ayudó de sus manos para lanzar a la morena contra la pared. Ahí lo supieron, no era Lydia Martin, sino la Banshee de Peter la que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Eso fue lo que llevó a Allison a contarles algo que su padre le había explicado, que las reglas del mundo sobrenatural no regían del mismo modo para los Betas de Peter. Si lo querían o lo necesitaban, ellos podían comunicarse entre sí sin palabras y sin que sus partes conscientes (humanas) se dieran cuenta de ello. Eso le había asegurado Deucalion a él y, según su padre, nadie conocía a Peter Hale y su bestia interna tan perfectamente como lo hacía el lobo-Demonio. Por consiguiente, para Allison, la Banshee había llegado en auxilio de Loraley, porque a lo mejor ella no era capaz de traer por sí misma lo que fuese que habría ido a buscar al otro lado, ya sea un _Caminante_ o una sombra oscura.

En efecto, y contrario a lo que hubiesen creído que una Banshee podía hacer, la pelirroja se había sentado en el medio de la cama, había agarrado una de las manos de la chica y había comenzado a cantar una melodía irlandesa. Antigua, suave y melancólica. Y así había continuado hasta que exactamente a las tres de la madrugada Loraley despertó, sentándose en la cama como un Zombie, así como solían hacer los Berserker en cuanto Kate les daba poder. Lydia también había despertado, pero para sorpresa de la cazadora, no se encontraba en absoluto molesta por sus poderes, como si hubiese sido avisada de antemano. En cuanto a Loraley, no había sabido ni cómo se había adentrado al bosque oscuro (lo típico) ni lo que había estado buscando allí.

—No sé si Lydia ya se los contó, pero Lori volvió a entrar en el bosque maldito. Pero eso no es lo importante —comentó adelantándose a cualquier interrupción del menor o de su hermano, dejándolos con las palabras en la boca— Lori dijo que no fue agradable lo que encontró. Dijo que la niebla del bosque extrañamente se había espesado y que se mantuvo fija en los “días” que ella sintió estar allí, que en verdad no fueron más que horas. Incluso aseguró que la niebla nunca cedió en su grosor y que tendría un alto aproximado de cincuenta centímetros desde el suelo. No sé cómo sería antes, pero por la expresión de los chicos, todo lucía diferente.

»Lori también aseguró que hasta la textura de las cosas era diferente, como irreal, acartonada: las piedras, el pasto, los árboles… Dijo que ni siquiera había lagos, que era terriblemente más oscuro y que el sonido del viento se escuchaba más fuerte y gélido, que incluso helaba el cuerpo. También mencionó que siempre se mantuvo el mismo frío, que no había diferenciación alguna del día y de la noche y que, si bien era similar a cuando ella estuvo allí de niña, había algo diferente: un ligero olor dulzón a jazmines, casi empalagoso… Creo que sacar a los _Caminantes_ modificó el bosque maldito— confesó, comentando incluso su teoría.

—En realidad, creo que fue al revés. Por lo que Peter nos contó, así era como lucía el bosque cuando él lo visitó antes de que Lydia lo reviviese. Y antes de que cualquiera de nuestros _Caminantes_ fuese encerrado allí. Además ¿Por qué Lydia sabría algo? Loraley no se ha querido acercar ni siquiera a ella— refutó confundido el joven Alfa.

—¿Dijo algo más?— pidió su hermano para cambiar el ángulo de la conversación, porque lo mejor sería que su Banshee les comentase a su debido tiempo y con sus propias palabras.

—Sí. Dijo que las sombras estaban actuando raro. Y que si bien antes solían perseguir de vez en cuando a los _Caminantes_ , nunca se habían acercado a ella. Siempre huían o pasaban presurosas a un costado. Pero esta vez, la corrieron sin descanso, día tras día, como una jauría desenfrenada. A donde ella aparecía (porque dijo algo de que el bosque te hace desaparecer de un lugar y te envía a otro como una especie de ruleta), las sombras cercanas se alertaban de ella y la corrían, que parecían un poco rabiosas y sus ojos titilaban constantemente entre el rojizo de ellas y el negro demoníaco y que exudaban más vapor oscuro de lo que solían hacerlo. Como sea, ya no es tan seguro para los _Caminantes_. Y Lori ni siquiera está segura de si retomaría su anterior aspecto si Ally regresara adentro, ya que es una de “los tres chicos del Nemeton”.

—Pues yo no estaré tranquila si mis niños caen allí de nuevo. Y no sé si quiero que peleen esta guerra— confesó preocupada Jennifer, de brazos cruzados, sujetándose a sí misma con demasiada presión y sorprendiendo al moreno por los sentimientos que estaba extrapolando.

—De hecho, ellos ya no quieren pelear— acotó Kate, mostrando un semblante también preocupado, pero más serena exteriormente que su compañera.

—Y en cuanto los demás _Caminantes_ lo sepan, ninguno querrá ser parte de la batalla— manifestó Marin poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ellos, preocupada ella más por lo que eso podría influenciar en el resultado que por los _Caminantes_ en sí.

—Ally dijo que ella se encargaría de que todos lo sepan— aseguró la Darach.

—Nos encargaremos de eso después ¿Qué averiguaste?— pidió el cazador a la Druida.

—Es extraño. Está frío, seco, quieto, como si no tuviese vida, pero todavía se siente un halito de vida en él. Incluso el pasaje energético del Nemeton parece sellado. Pero sabemos que está activo, tiene que estarlo. Este Nemeton no es cualquier Nemeton. No fue forjado ni consagrado a la madre naturaleza y nuestros dioses Druidas del mismo modo que los otros que pueblan el planeta. Es igual que el “ _Tine dubh_ ”. Este árbol jamás dejará de darnos problemas, incluso cuando sólo queden sus raíces— explicó Marin entre preocupada y nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucedería si…?

—El Nemeton no puede ser destruido. Sólo una vez una fuerza poderosísima consiguió cortarlo y gastó toda su energía al hacerlo, pero no existe poder alguno para destruirlo. Y ni la copa ni el tronco tenían el poder que todavía poseen sus raíces— aseguró la mujer interrumpiendo la pregunta del joven Alfa, adivinándola.

—¿Qué pasa si yo lo toco?— inquirió Jennifer un poco dudosa, mirando entre la Druida y el chico, pidiéndoles implícitamente el permiso.

—Podemos hacer la prueba— propuso Marin también mirando a Scott por una decisión.

El chico sólo se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán con su mano, otorgando el permiso. Después de todo ¿Qué podía salir mal de ello? Está bien que la Darach supo tener una conexión especial con el árbol (y que Stiles estaba seguro de que no había desaparecido), pero sinceramente no creía que podía sucederles algo más grave. Mientras, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez “ _regresión a la media_ ”, con la voz de Deaton en su cabeza, intentando pensar más en la parte positiva que en el lado negativo de lo que una regresión podía significar.

Chris le vio moverse nervioso. Su respiración irregular, sus pupilas dilatadas y ligeras gotas de sudor casi imperceptibles cubriendo su frente. Sinceramente, en los últimos meses era muy común verle dudar muchísimo de sí mismo, de su habilidad, de la suerte que tenían, mostrándose negativo y muy nervioso, a veces ido del sistema. Y todo había comenzado desde que Peter había vuelto del coma. Y rogaba estarse equivocando, pero algo le decía que la Bestia desquiciada y llena de venganza dentro de Peter estaba modificando a sus Betas, tal vez mediante sonidos insonoros.

—Anda, dilo. Te sentirás mejor si lo hablas— aconsejó el cazador apoyando una mano en el hombro del adolescente.

—Es… ¿Crees que Peter…? Me pregunto si él todavía puede utilizar su lado animal así como lo hacemos nosotros (semi-transformados), sin que la Bestia esté activa ¿Y crees que pueda controlar su propio cuerpo si la Bestia despertase por cualquier cosa? ¿Crees que tenga algún dominio sobre ella, que pueda detenerla antes de que nos mate?— inquirió casi atropellado, extrapolando fácilmente todo su temor (casi terror) y recelo hacia la criatura.

—Recuerda que ante todo eres el Beta de Peter, Scott. Y como tal, debes evitar generar cualquier tipo de alerta en la Bestia. Si le temes demasiado, te vuelves un blanco fácil y podría intentar lo que sea con tal de que su Beta ceda a ella. Recuerda que eres el que más ha confrontado a Peter, al que no puede controlar y el más inocente de todos sus Betas. Y como tal, eres al que probablemente la Bestia tenga más en la mira. Por eso, cada vez que te sientas aturdido respira lento y pausado, como cuando eras humano y tenías tus ataques de asma, así tus sentidos se calmarán. Además, no debes creer todo lo que Peter dice. La Bestia es más racional de lo que él cree, pero… Digamos que le sucedió lo que habría podido pasarle (o todavía podría pasarle) a Stiles con el Dark Shadow. Peter reconoce su propio error en Stiles y por eso ha intentado convencerlo de no dudar del Dark Shadow y reconocerlo como parte de él y no otra personalidad que…

—¿Eso es lo que le sucedió a Peter?— inquirió por inercia el chico, interrumpiéndole a pesar de que la respuesta ya le había sido dada, desconcertado por la información.

—Sí. Teníamos diecisiete años cuando la Bestia despertó de golpe para protegernos, pero tenía tanto poder y estaba tan nerviosa que terminó lastimándonos. Y Peter la culpó por ello y se culpó a sí mismo. Él no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba ni lo que significaría lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía tanto miedo de lastimarnos de nuevo que decidió separarse de la Bestia, considerándola desquiciada y disociándola de su parte animal. Y todavía desconfía de ella, obligándola a considerar como una amenaza cualquier mínima alteración en el ambiente. Y no la va a asimilar nunca como una parte de él. Y todo por culpa de Talia.

»Ella lo llevó a desconfiar de sí mismo y a detestar a la Bestia. Talia siempre fue reacia a lo diferente, a lo que podía ser más poderoso y sobre lo que ella no tenía dominio. Y siempre tenía que ganar en todo porque, como era la mayor y la futura Alfa, creía que era la mejor y la más inteligente. Y siempre le estaba recalcando a Peter sus errores— recordó apretando con rabia sus dientes y acallándose a sí mismo, una parte de él molesta por no haber podido recordar antes esas cosas.

Cosas que de alguna manera su inconsciente sí recordaba, manifestándolo a través de un recelo sin explicación que solía sentir cada vez que se mencionaba a la vieja Alfa… hasta unos días atrás. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo un par de veces, intentando calmarse y agradeciendo que Derek no estuviera allí. Caso contrario, le habría costado un esfuerzo inhumano omitir detalles mientras intentaba sincerarse con el chico para que comprendiera un poco más quién había sido una vez Peter Hale. Scott, por su parte, siguió moviendo el pie como un tic nervioso. Sinceramente, ya no sabía qué pensar de Talia Hale. Aunque a lo mejor, si lo hablaba con Stiles, su amigo podía ayudarle a entenderla, después de todo Stiles había conseguido convencerlos fácilmente de que la Bestia desquiciada dentro de Peter y la bestia de Gevaudan eran dos entes totalmente diferentes.

“ _Un monstruo con el único propósito de matar. No por sustento ni por venganza ni por ningún otro impulso racional más que acabar con toda vida, donde sea que se encuentre_ ”, así la había definido Danny, según Stiles, mientras que del Alfa de Alfas había expresado una profunda admiración, considerándolo demasiado noble a pesar de su raciocinio completamente diferente a la mente humana. Y por lo que Chris estaba contando, parecía ser cierto, dos entes (mentalmente) completamente diferentes a pesar de la gran similitud que tenían física y letalmente.  

—Es difícil explicar la relación entre Talia y Peter. Ellos se querían demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo siempre estuvo presente esa especie de competencia irracional que nadie era capaz de comprender —comentó el cazador, retomando su explicación al cabo de unos instantes, la mirada fija en las memorias— Talia no festejaba mucho los triunfos de Peter. Solía mostrarse feliz, sí, sonreía, pero enseguida tenía que recordarle todas sus falencias para recalcar lo noble que ella era, sabiendo bien lo difícil que era para Peter ser tan diferente a los otros lobos. Y no importaban las palabras de aliento que le daba Deucalion, la voz de Talia estaba todo el tiempo en su cabeza.

»Y luego de que la Bestia apareciera, Talia se la recordaba diariamente. Le decía que la Bestia era peligrosa y que tenía que entrenarse, pero también le decía que debía deshacerse de ella… Y Peter siempre tuvo esa necesidad obtusa de derrotar a Talia, de mostrar que era mejor que ella en algo, aunque sea una sola cosa en el mundo. Y aunque Talia ya está muerta, para él todavía es importante derrotarla. Y creo que eso es lo que sigue impidiéndole aceptar a la Bestia como una parte de él. Y, sinceramente, no creo que la vaya a aceptar nunca… Aunque ruego estarme equivocando.

—Entonces ¿Puedo confiar en Peter?— pidió el joven dubitativo, dando un hondo suspiro de desánimo, en modo alguno menos nervioso.

—Yo creo que ya lo haces. No quieres, pero lo haces. Y por eso estás tan angustiado, porque no puedes entender el por qué lo haces. Y creo que esa es tu principal lucha, lo que te frena para calmarte, lo que te está impidiendo ser el Alfa que solías ser, el Alfa que todos necesitan ahora.

—¿Y si me equivoco? Como cuando hice que lo enviaran a Eichen House.

—Sí. Tal vez eso enojó bastante al lobo. Debemos evitar recordárselo— aconsejó tranquilo a pesar de la seriedad de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Cómo haces para estar tan tranquilo a su lado? Yo ni siquiera puedo estarlo en el loft rodeado de todos y tú… ¡Y tú duermes con él! —argumentó sin poder evitar levantar la voz en sus últimas palabras, en modo alguno asqueado, pero se dio cuenta tarde de que aquello había sonado diferente a lo que él quería significar ¿Por qué el idioma tenía que ser tediosamente confuso algunas veces?— No quise decir… Puedes acostarte con él, pero…

—¿Te refieres a permanecer con la guardia baja y dormir como un tronco sin preocuparme de que pueda asesinarme? Años de práctica. Demasiados —respondió con la mente fija en los recuerdos de su juventud, una sonrisa nostálgica adornando su rostro— No negaré que al principio tenía un poco de miedo de que pudiese intentar lo de las alcantarillas, pero luego lo pensé y sé que hubiera podido matarme allí si lo hubiese querido realmente. Y no lo hizo. Tampoco lo hizo los otros días cuando se presentó ante todos. Y ese día tuvimos a los tres en frente nuestro… ¿Sabes? Anoche recordé algo más. Cuando comenzaron los problemas en mi manada, cuando comenzamos a entender que realmente podíamos morir en cualquier momento, Peter empezó a perder el dominio del lobo. Ya no se trataba sólo de la Bestia.

»No era algo regular, pero a veces el lobo parecía querer rebelarse ante la parte racional. Y aunque Talia ya había dormido a la Bestia, una parte de ella estaba ahí, en el inconsciente. No podía despertar, pero estaba allí, podías sentirlo cuando de repente hacía algo que sabías que Peter nunca haría. En esos momentos yo conseguía calmarlo, incluso cuando el calor de la manada no era capaz de hacerlo… Aunque ahora eso no es suficiente. Y sé que es difícil de creer, pero Peter no es malo en realidad, nunca lo ha sido. Es sarcástico y tedioso a veces, quizás la mayor parte del tiempo, pero todavía hay algo de humanidad en él. Y tu lobo lo sabe. Él con su nobleza de Verdadero Alfa lo ha visto cuando ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera tu parte racional.

—Sabes que él te está escuchando ¿Cierto, hermanito?— arremetió con cierta malicia la rubia, más con un sentido bromista que otra cosa, en modo alguno intentando contrariar las palabras del hombre.

—¡Oh, rayos! ¡Lo había olvidado!— se reprochó Scott, con el semblante de un cachorro aterrado y mirando hacia todas direcciones, provocando la risa de la cazadora.

—¡Kate! ¡Deja de atormentar al pobre chico!— le regañó Jennifer, dejando atrás su conversación muda con el Nemeton y acercándose hacia ellos.

—No es uno de tus “niños” —se defendió la rubia fingiendo molestia, tal sus típicas diatribas a las que gustaba clasificar como “juegos”, de brazos cruzados y bufando como niña para enseguida tomar un semblante serio, la mirada en un punto equidistante— Estuve leyendo las “ _hojas de ruta_ ” que Stiles consiguió firmadas por “Katerine”… ¡Dios! ¡Odiaba ese nombre! Sólo Gerard me llamaba así ¡Tendrían que escuchar cómo suena dicho con su voz! —se quejó asqueada, rabiosa con el recuerdo de su padre, aunque la tristeza enseguida superó a la rabia— “ _Estamos todos en trabajo de progreso_ ”, eso solía decir Peter. Y lo encontré escrito en cada hoja de esos diarios. Fue como si determinaran que los tres pertenecían a una secuencia diferente. Creo que eran los últimos que escribí. Y creo que por eso tenían ese nombre, porque Gerard ya había entrado en mi mente.

»Eso explica también el “ _trabajo de progreso_ ” al que Peter se refería. Porque aunque la mayoría éramos humanos, incluso nosotros teníamos que luchar por el dominio de nosotros mismos. Luchar día a día por el control, por mantenernos cuerdos, unidos, confiando en el otro, intentando seguir creyendo en nuestros ideales… Luchar cada batalla y volver a casa a lavar las heridas, intentando pensar en que habíamos hecho lo correcto y que seguíamos siendo buenos, sin importar lo que habíamos hecho y la sangre que habíamos dejado correr— explicó con la mirada distante, costándole tragar, los ojos vidriosos, demostrando un aspecto que Scott jamás hubiera imaginado en ella, completamente ajena al espacio-tiempo en el que se encontraba, centrada en las memorias galopantes que surcaban su mente.

—Bueno, si hay una cosa que recuerdo de Peter (y que estoy segura de que nunca ha variado) es que, lúcido o no, siempre ha protegido aquello que considera suyo, que le pertenece, lo que es importante para él y también aquello que le llama la atención. Y para nuestra suerte, Stiles llamó la atención de Peter desde el instante en que rechazó la mordida. Le agrada demasiado tanto a Peter como a su lobo. Y eso lo sabemos porque jamás lo atacó ¿Y recuerdan cómo se sintió Peter al descubrir que era un Dark Shadow? ¿Qué no nos dice que también le agrade a la Bestia?— apuntó Marin tranquila, confiada, con el porte ligeramente altanero al tener todas las miradas posadas sobre sí.

 —Nos conviene confiar en ello. Ahora ¿Qué has podido sentir tú?— inquirió Chris a la Darach, intentando dar por zanjada la conversación anterior; después de todo, era cierto, Peter estaba escuchando.

—Externamente luce muerto, pero sigue latiendo a una frecuencia que ningún oído sobrenatural puede percibir. Es extraño, pero diría que ha optado por hibernar un tiempo— aseguró preocupada la mujer.

—¿Y eso es bueno o…?— intentó cuestionar el joven Alfa.

—Malo. Muy malo. No sé realmente lo que podría significar, en qué específicamente nos afectaría, pero no es bueno. Recuerdo haber leído que sólo una vez entró en hibernación. Fue cuando Beacon Hills estuvo a punto de ser destruida. El caos se apoderó del Condado, las criaturas más inconcebibles para la mente humana comenzaron a surgir a granel, adquiriendo poderes superiores a lo que se esperaría de ellos, los animales comenzaron a desquiciarse, los ríos se llenaron de sangre y empezaron a llover cadáveres. No hubo ser que estuviese a resguardo. Ni siquiera los guardianes de esta tierra hallaron refugio. La magia se volvió inestable y los muertos comenzaron a amontonarse. Esa fue la época de Greta Calcavecchia. Su último tiempo con vida— explicó seria Marin adelantándose a la Darach, ligeramente nerviosa.

—Entonces, si eso se repitiese, la profecía de Lydia…

—¿Crees que sea obra de los Calcavecchia?— pidió el cazador interrumpiendo al moreno.

—No. Imposible. Pueden usar el Nemeton como un portal porque está fijado en una corriente telúrica, pero no tienen poder alguno sobre él. Esto es… Atinaría a apoyar la teoría de que la profecía de Lydia está llegando a su punto álgido. Si se trate de Gerard o no, eso es lo de menos— respondió la morena.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que podría permanecer en ese estado? Porque creo que necesitamos el Nemeton activo si queremos destruir el bosque maldito— esgrimió el cazador.

—¿Y de verdad creen tener el poder para…?

—Sólo responde— exigió tajante el rubio, interrumpiéndola.

—No lo sé. Podrían ser meses como años. Nadie escribió nunca sobre cuánto tiempo permaneció en hibernación la vez que se puso en ese estado.

—Tal vez no lo necesitemos despierto. Dicen que un Darach puede tomar contacto con cualquier mundo paralelo asociado a un punto energético ¿Cierto? No hablan sobre necesitar un Nemeton… De hecho ¿Cómo hiciste el ritual para traer de regreso a Allison? —pidió Scott con una ligera chispa de esperanza brillando en sus ojos, obteniendo como primera respuesta una risa en modo alguno engreída— ¿Fue a través del Nemeton?— inquirió nuevamente preocupado, malinterpretando su gesto.

—No. No fue el Nemeton. Eso lo tengo totalmente claro. Pero, sinceramente, por más que lo intento, no consigo recordar lo que sucedió. Ni siquiera sé de dónde saqué el conocimiento para realizarlo o si había alguien a mi lado guiándome… pero no recuerdo voces ni figuras a mi alrededor. Sólo recuerdo que no maté a nadie para finalizar el ritual, ni siquiera a un animal, ya que no había sangre por ningún lado… Creo que estaba inmersa en una especie de trance, por eso todo se sentía borroso, inconexo. Lo hablé con Deaton y él me dijo que tal vez encadené las almas del otro lado al alma de Loraley mientras intentaba traerla de regreso a este mundo y que de ella se nutrieron, así como yo ya había hecho antes conmigo misma, cuando ella me prestó su poder para regenerarme. Pero tampoco sé cómo lo hice en aquel momento…

»¡Oh! Sí hay algo que recuerdo. El lugar (o mi entorno) era diferente a la primera vez. Todo estaba oscuro, las paredes, el techo, el suelo… Era como si todo hubiese sido cubierto de brea. Y había huecos de luz, como la neblina cuando se levanta en la madrugada. Era… Era como si, al terminar el ritual, la luz de la luna se hubiese filtrado por algún lado para iluminar todas las telarañas. No recuerdo esencias u olores especiales, pero sí que era una cueva, estoy segura. Y el sonido del eco del viento se escuchaba fuerte y claro. También recuerdo que había piedra por todos lados, pero no estaban desprendidas. Era…— intentó explicarse concentrándose en las escasas imágenes, bastante liada, deteniéndose a sí misma varias veces y moviendo sus manos desacordemente.

—Obsidiana.

—La cueva de Tezcatlipoca— manifestó Scott al mismo tiempo que la Were-Jaguar, ambos igual de desconcertados.

—¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estuviste allí?!— reprendió un poco molesta la rubia.

—¡Porque no sé dónde queda esa cueva! ¡Y si lo supiera no iría allí! ¡Tú tienes a tus…!

—¡Que ya no hay Berserkers! ¡Te dije que no fui a crear ninguno!— se quejó interrumpiéndola, hastiada como cada vez que la Darach mencionaba el tema, dejando bastante sorprendido a los dos hombres allí presentes por el comportamiento atípico que mostraban en conjunto.

—En la antigüedad se creía que los espejos de obsidiana eran grandes catalizadores de magia y una herramienta que podía incidir en las etapas sutiles de las dimensiones alternas, tomando contacto con cualquier pasaje interdimensional. Creo que ha quedado más que claro el lugar. Ahora la cuestión es cómo abrir el portal— apuntó Marin con su típica expresión altanera.

—Jennifer ¿Recuerdas cuando envenenaste a Cora? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— pidió el joven Alfa, inquiriendo la segunda parte luego de obtener un gesto afirmativo, el aspecto extrañamente parecido al que tenía Stiles cuando maquinaba algo.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Eso fue sencillo. Simple brujerío… Bueno, no algo que aprendiera de mi tribu, pero el Nemeton me dio un vasto conocimiento de hechicería avanzada cuando me salvó. Una vez que tomas contacto con alguien puedes manipular sus energías desde la distancia— explicó la Darach segura de sí, ignorando la interrupción de su compañera de manada.

—Así que sólo se trata manipular energías ¿Cierto? ¿Y podrías hacerlo con alguien que no conoces? ¿O con un objeto casi mágico que le perteneciese a la persona en cuestión?

—Depende ¿Qué tipo de objeto?— pidió un pisque recelosa, comprendiendo la dirección en la que se encaminaba el muchacho.

—Un libro.

—¡Si tocan ese maldito libro…!— se quejó (o lo intentó) la Druida, furiosa como ninguno de ellos recordaba haberla visto antes.

—¿Y si es la única manera? Es el objeto de un Jinete Salvaje, la cosa más cercana y poderosa que nos podría contactar al otro lado— respondió serio, sin inmutarse esta vez por la ira de la mujer, decidido a todo a manipular el libro de Greta.

—¡Por favor! ¡Ni siquiera eres Stiles! ¡No trates de…!

No obstante su griterío, Scott sonrió, completamente confiado. Miró su teléfono, como había estado haciendo casi ininterrumpidamente desde que había terminado su conversación (casi) personal con Chris, y le mostró la pantalla sin quitar la sonrisa, acallándola. Porque sabía lo que iba a decir, que no intentara asumir el papel del hacedor de planes del grupo porque no tenía su nivel. Y Scott lo reconocía, no por nada veía claro el papel que todos tenían dentro de la manada y el suyo (entre otros) era mantener informado de todo y durante las veinticuatro horas del día a su “consejero”. Y en efecto, el teléfono mostraba los mensajes que Stiles le había estado enviado como respuesta a todos los mensajes de voz que él le enviaba, grabaciones de lo que cada uno decía. Stiles había sido el de la idea y Scott nunca dudaba de su “Brother”, después de todo era el único capaz de tranquilizarlo y devolverle la esperanza cuando se estaba hundiendo.

Los otros resoplaron una risa casi mimética, no pudiendo evitar sus sonrisas ante las sorpresas que siempre les traía el dúo Scott-Stiles. Empero, todo duró nada. La voz de Peter desde la distancia avisando de un acercamiento, quitó la sonrisa del lobo y la Were-Jaguar, empezando a buscar algo en los alrededores. Los otros se miraron preocupados. El cazador quitó el seguro de sus dos armas y observó hacia donde los otros miraban, el camino por donde se acercaba una camioneta. Se dieron un vistazo entre sí y volvieron a mirar hacia el frente, sin perder cuidado del vehículo hasta que (más o menos a diez metros de distancia) éste se detuvo y tres hombres bajaron del mismo. Los tres llevaban claramente el distintivo del escudo Calcavecchia en el ala superior de sus chaquetas.

—Scott McCall. Alfa genuino. Supuesto líder de Beacon Hills, sin papeles que lo certifiquen ni ritual con el que te hayan coronado. Ya hemos averiguado todo de ti con respecto a las formalidades— determinó jactancioso el líder de los Calcavecchia, petulante, en una especie de soberbia presentación.

—Si lo hubieran averiguado todo, sabrían que su lobo lleva la sangre Hale— refutó altanera Kate, airada con esos extraños que le producían escozor y asco al mismo tiempo, con su bestia interna removiéndose nerviosa.

—Aún así, no se cumplieron con las formalidades necesarias— explicó Marin con la voz ligeramente apagada, como disculpándose a su modo.

—¿Formalidades? ¿A qué te refieres, Marin? Creí que…— intentó confundido el chico, mirando entre ella y el cazador, aun si el rubio no tenía respuestas al asunto.

—Nuestro Alfa no va a realizar ningún trato con ustedes, si es a lo que han venido— esgrimió tajante Chris, apretando con tensión su mandíbula y las armas en su mano, decidido a despachar a los intrusos lo más rápido posible.

—Argent ¿Qué es…?— intentó el hombre cuando de repente el sonido de un motor a toda velocidad le tomó por sorpresa.

Todos giraron en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido, que en modo alguno se trataba de una moto, Scott lo reconocía a la perfección, incluso si todavía no se hallaba a la vista ¿Cómo demonios estaba un loco conduciendo su camioneta por el medio del bosque y a doscientos kilómetros por hora? Y sin lugar a dudas, el sujeto estaba demente porque se dirigió hacia ellos sin disminuir la velocidad, en modo alguno inmutado antes sus presencias, como si fueran meros fantasmas o una fila de Zombies que debían ser aplastados. Literalmente.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— gritó sobresaltada Kate, corriéndose hacia un costado a toda la velocidad que pudo, al igual que el resto.

Ni siquiera a Marin le preocupó la seguridad del Nemeton, alejándose del árbol cortado y siendo una de los tres que se lanzaron hacia el suelo porque esa acción les había resultado más rápida que sus pisadas. El conductor detuvo el vehículo a escasos centímetros del tronco para sorpresa general, que apostaba segura a que iba a estamparse contra aquél. Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando los dos ocupantes del vehículo pusieron pie en tierra.

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------

 

Antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza. Este año no ha sido de lo mejor en cuanto a tiempo disponible.

 

Me disculpo también porque aumenté en 3 el número de capítulos de la serie (no me maten, please!!!), pero sólo lo hice de modo técnico, es decir, la cantidad de material es el mismo que tenía diagramado, las mismas escenas, pero era taaaan extenso el capítulo que debí recortarlo (lo mismo me di cuenta que sucedería con los dos capítulos que le seguían). También por eso encontrarán que el número de escenas en este capítulo y los 5 que le seguirán van a ser menores. 

 

Otra cosa, "Sellado para la eternidad" es un capítulo de inventiva casi en exclusiva, es mucho de la manada adolescente de Peter que sentí que debía incorporar porque también quería darle un cierre o reencuentro a ellos también, incluso si al final no van a estar todos juntos, pero la manada de alguna manera (a través de las memorias) pudo reunirse nuevamente... 

Sin más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten ;)


End file.
